The Nanny
by preciouslittletoonette
Summary: Plotz wants to assign a new nanny to the Warners but when all hope is lost, Bugs comes to him with the idea of hiring an old friend of his. Pasts gets revealed as the Warners actually take a liking to their new nanny.
1. Chapter 1: I know the girl for the job

**A/N: So I had this story in my mind for a while and I wanted to explore more on what would happen if the Warners were to have a mother figure. I have watched the 'Sound of Warners' and when looking at that nanny, I felt a large amount of sorrow for the kids. She was way too happy for their tastes and anyone who was down-to-earth like Scratchnsniff would go insane around them.** **So I decided to play around with this concept and see where it goes. Also I want to mention, Bugs Bunny will be mentioned and seen through out the story but these chapters will probably not be too close together so I don't think I need to put this in crossover. Besides he already appeared on Animaniacs so I guess that's an excuse.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs and its characters, They are owned by Warner bros., although I do own this oc that you all will probably meet in the next chapter.**

Chapter 1: I know a girl perfect for the job

Thaddeus Plotz sat in his desk filled with job applications. He gathered all the best people he heard of from workers and close friends. He was surprised to find that there was at least more than twenty applications left. After all, the job they were applying for wasn't an easy one either.

After the failure of their last nanny, years ago, now that Animaniacs was no more, he'd have to restart the search. And it's not easy.

"Hello is this Ms. Poppins, O-Oh yes, I'm Mr. Plotz, CEO of Warner Brothers. I called to say that you've got the jo- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT TO WORK AS THEIR NANNY- YES I UNDERSTAND THEY'RE A HANDFUL BUT- You know what... FINE, DECLINE THIS JOB BUT MARK MY WORDS, YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET A JOB ANYWHERE ELSE!!...Good riddance...".

Right after the call ended, an explosion erupted from outside Plotz's office. A car tire flies through one of Plotz's windows leaving a large hole and shards on the floor. Plotz cringed at the damage, knowing money was going to be spent fixing that window and whoever the poor sucker's car was in the suspect line of target.

Walking towards one of the non-broken windows, Plotz screamed, realising that the poor sucker was him. His car was completely wrecked with one wheel missing. He felt his blood boil, knowing exactly who the culprits were.

"WARNERS! MY OFFICE! NOW!!!"

Three inky black figures raced upwards towards the office and placed a large comical kiss on the already red CEO. Plotz stumbles back from shock and anger as the three toons smiled goofily at him.

"How many times do I have tell you three, NO BOMBS ON THE LOT", Plotz screamed, causing the the kids' ears to blow back from the gust of screams.

Yakko steps forward, a cheeky grin on his snow white face," But Plotzy, you said nothing about firecrackers"

"Or Dynamite", Dot added.

"Or a super mega water canon with radioactive turbo boosters that react badly to diesel", Wakko said.

"Uhhhhhhh... Yeah, you don't want to go to the south side of the lot for about a... week", Yakko said, grinning sheepishly at the angered man.

Before Plotz could tackle Yakko, Dot jumped in," Look on the bright side Plotzy, now we have a reason to decorate. The south side was a bit of a drab if you catch my drift".

The office main door swung up open and in walked one of Warner bros' biggest stars.

"Eh... What's up Plotz?", Bugs asked nonchalantly, already acquainted with the scene. He smirked slightly as the kids' eyes brightened at the sight of him.

"BUGS!!!!!", the trio excitedly shrieked, racing to give the old hare a hug. Bugs chuckled and gradually opened his arms to receive it.

"Hiya kiddos, still givin' ol Plotzy grief over here"

The Warners smiled triumphantly at the rabbit. "Yep, we ruined his car too", Wakko said proudly.

"Atta boy", Bugs smirked. Plotz glared at the older toon.

"Mr. Bunny, with all the respect I have for you, please DON'T encourage them", Plotz begged.

Bugs released the Warners from the hug and approached the CEO, his cool demeanour not diminishing.

"Well as da mascot of this studio, I think it's healthy to destroy meaningless things in life", Bugs said looking at the abandoned, scorched tire.

"That car costed me THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS AND THOSE BRATS DESTROYED IT!!!!!!", Plotz yelled, pointing at the Warners who etched back in surprise.

Bugs' demeanour went from cool to sour in a matter of minutes, a tense glare was directed to the dwarf.

"Foist off, those 'brats' saved dis studio from bankruptcy and secondly if ya want ta keep ya position as CEO of dis studio, you'll never talk to me like again. Or this studio will have hell ta pay wit' me and da rest of da Looney Tunes", Bugs threatened, "Cars can be replaced... and so can CEOs".

Plotz shrunk back in fear, knowing the wrath of a Looney Tune is dangerous.

"Y-Yes ssir", Plotz stuttered.

"Good", Bugs said, his cool demeanour back to its original state. He turned to the Warners who looked at him with anticipation. "Daffy and Porky's downstairs, they're taking you three out for ice cream, tell them I'll catch up later, okay".

The Warners nodded, their eagerness back at the mention of Daffy, Porky and ice cream, running out of the office leaving the two toons alone.

"You spoil them too much", Plotz muttered.

"Funny, I like ta think I don't spoil them enough", Bugs argued, "But I'm not here to bicker, I came to talk business".

Plotz looked up at the rabbit curiously," What?".

"I hoird ya nanny-searchin' again. Not satisfied wit' my woik", Bugs asked.

"Trust me, I'm satisfied and grateful for what you're doing for the st-", "I'm not doin dis fer you, I'm doing it for those three", Bugs cuts in quickly, "They need a better parental figure than that thinks-too-much-like-a-human psychiatrist".

"What's wrong with Dr. Scratchnsniff?!", Plotz asked.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with Scratchnsniff, doc, but what I mean is the kids need more 'Toon-like' guardians. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful fer Scratchy puttin up wit' their zaniness sometimes... But there's only so much a humane toon like Scratchnsniff can handle", Bugs said.

"And now here ya are, going through applications of **human nannies,** not even considering what deez three might want and leaving them to get of the nannies on their own since the studio won't listen, and then who gets blamed fer another restraining order?"

"Well, What's wrong with human nannies then?", Plotz asked angrily.

"They're dumb Plotz. Poppins was the only one whose dealt with toon kids before and she quit after one day with her foist client. Other nannies think human and toon kids are the same. THEY'RE NOT Plotz, you should know that by now"

Plotz shuddered, remembering the destruction the baby Looney Tunes caused the studio.

"Well then, what do you suggest I do then?", Plotz asked.

"Nothin', I already know someone who will be willing to do the job", Bugs replied, while eating a carrot.

"Really!?! Who?!", Plotz asked.

"A friend o' mine from dat Two-Tone district in Downtown Toontown".

"Do I know them?"

"It's a her and yes you do, she's a toonette created by a freelance animator from the 30s", Bugs recalled.

"And she's quite a gal", Bugs says before walking out of the office.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Read and Review. The next chapter should be published soon, where you'll meet the girl Bugs' talking about. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2:It's been so long

**A/N: I didn't expect anyone to actually READ this story, nor FAVOURITE and FOLLOW this story, but I guess Reggie Jackson and Pokemaster proved me wrong. You're all so sweet. So here's chapter 2 everyone. This is it, this is the chapter where you'll meet our nanny and judge her from then on. I'm still busy designing a cover page but it should be done before the end of the week. Anyway...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Animaniacs or Looney Tunes characters, I only own my oc. If I did own these shows though, I'll try my best to be a great successor.** **Now onto the story.**

Chapter 2: It's been so long.

"Alright, kiddos, see ya tomorrow", Bugs called out from his car, Daffy and Porky too sending out their greetings to the siblings.

"Okay Bugs, bye!", the Warners said in unison.

"Wait! Before ya go... Lemme hear it", Bugs states looking at the three with expectation in his eyes.

The Warners grinned as they remembered the message Bugs always wanted to hear, it was something Bugs did before a class he taught at Acme Loo was that every student had to say the message before they left class. He applied this message to these three as well, to make them feel part of the class.

"Be Looney"

"Be witty"

"And always carry a stick of dynamite in ya hammerspace"

Bugs wiped away an imaginary tear," Is this what it feels like ta be a proud parent or is Daffy cuttin' onions in the car again".

"Both", Dot said as she pointed towards the duck who was cutting onions on the car dashboard. The duck noticed the attention and sheepishly threw the onions out the window.

"Alright now that the mushiness is outta the way, G'night docs", Bugs called out to the Warners who greeted back and made a beeline for the tower.

The remaining Looney Tunes characters sat in silence in Daffy's car. Porky shuffled to the front and grinned at his brothers.

"So you g-guys still c-c-com- up for the g-g-game ttomorrow", Porky asked looking between the two Looneys.

"Hell Yesth, I've been practisthing real hard ta beat that roosther. I sthwear on my abstholutely real beak the toonsth cheatin' I tell ya", Daffy babbled before taking a sip of his soda.

"W-w-w-And you B-Bugs", Porky asked looking at the silent hare.

"Eh, sorry, no can do fellas", Bugs stated, lost in thought staring out the window, taking the scenery of Burbank at night.

"What'sth up then pal, ya never missth the game before, isth thisth about Lola? Should we put her out? Is it the kidsth? PORKY TAKE NOTES", Daffy interrogated, now him and Porky sporting trenchcoats and ferdoras and holding notepads.

"There aint nothin' wrong fellas, I just gotta go ta Toontown tomorrow", Bugs said.

Back in their original attire, Daffy and Porky looked at their little brother, slightly less concerned but more intrigued.

"Why, i-is s-s-something wrong?", Porky asked.

"Nah, just gotta go see someone fer the day, convince her to take a job at da studio", Bugs said casually.

He realised too late of the mistake of his wording.

"HER?!?", Daffy and Porky said in shock. But that shock soon turned into mischievous looks.

"Oh Bugsth, I didn't know you were back in the game already", Daffy said trying to hold back his laugh.

"Y-Y-Yeah, s-s-so who's the f-ff-f-fort-lucky lady Bugsy", Porky pressed, tears rolling down his eyes and jolts of pain in his stomach from holing in his laugh.

"If you two nitwits lemme explain, then I'll tell ya", Bugs said to the bawling toons," I'm gonna see **her** ".

The laughter stopped as the two toons heard that name.

"Ya not pullin' our legs,right Bugsth", Daffy asked.

"No my hands are over here, Daff".

"Well sthoot, can I come too?",Daffy asked.

"Seriously Daff, I ain't gonna be there ta chat all day, even though that's what I'm gonna do for the thoirty percent of da time I'm dere", Bugs states.

"But I haven't stheen **her** since Toontown's 75th Anniversthary Gala", Daffy nagged.

"You're gonna see her at da studio eventually Daff, no need ta see her tomorrow", Bugs said trying to reason with the duck.

Daffy gave him a skeptical look before shrugging," Eh alright, but she hasth ta join the nexth game stho she can kick Marvin's butt at Cards againsth humanity".

"I never really understood dem human-made games", Bugs mentions, wrinkling his nose remembering some answers that never made since to him.

Daffy parked the car in front of the tall gates of Bugs' mansion.

"Alright bucktooth, sthee ya tomorrow. Tell Alleycat she owes me 50", Daffy calls out the rabbit as he and Porky drove away. Bugs waved at the two and walked towards the front door.

Entering his house, Bugs breathed a heavy sigh as he collapsed on the coach, exhausted from the day. His mind was too preoccupied with what to say to the toonette he hasn't seen in so long.

 _'What am I even gonna say to her?'_ Reaching his bedroom, after contemplating on his decisions, Bugs collapsed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He looks to the side on his bed-side table, a beautifully carved photo case stood proudly in the middle.The picture showed a picture of a beautiful toonette with a neat handwriting scrawled at the corner. Bugs' eurs began to drop as the words of the photo played in his mind.

 **With love, from your pal, O. A.**

The Next Morning*

Morning came too soon for Bugs. Grabbing his coat and stuffing a budle of carrots down his hammerspace, Bugs made his way to the box filled with unused portable holes.

Grabbing one and throwing it against the wall, Bugs grippgripped the application form in his hand. He let out a slow breath and walked through the hole against the hole.

Flapper County was exactly how Bugs remembered it. It held everything everything people could enjoy from the 20s and 30s. He rarely came here though as he was more taken with the 50s era themed town called Swingersville.

Walking up to a familiar apartment complex, Bugs thought about her reaction of seeing him. She would probably make a big deal out of it.

Pressing the doorbell of Apartment 6B, Bugs prepared himself for one hell of a greeting.

"Who is it?", a voice called out from behind the door.

"Eh, What's up Alleycat?", Bugs said, chewing on a carrot to add to the effect.

Locks quickly began to unlock as the toon recognised the voice. Once the door opened, Bugs couldn't suppress a grin as he looked at the toonette in front of him.

She still looked the same as before. Same black pie-cut eyes and dazzling smile on her snow white face. Unlike her face, the rest of her body is covered in slick, inky black fur. Her hands petite and feet like Cinderella's. Her hair was all swept over to the one side of her head and the tufts of fur on her cheeks. Her body was curvy and well-looked after. She was at the moment wearing a rose-red dress with a with a white lace collar around the neck if her dress. A small hole was made at the back of her dress for her long wavy tail and her ears sporting white pearl earrings.

Bugs chuckled at the toonette's baffled look.

" Hello Ophelia, its been a while"


	3. Chapter 3: I'll do it

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3 for you guys.** **Disclaimer: I do not own any Animaniacs characters except my oc.** **Enjoy the story**

Chapter 3: I'll do it

Both toons stared at each other in a moment of nostalgia and shock. Ophelia was the first one to break the silence

"You got taller", Ophelia with a incredulous look on her face.

"And you gotta new hairstyle. I guess we both changed physically",Bug stated looking at to toonette.

"And I know its not mentally", Ophelia said, crossing her arms," 'Cause if ya did, ya wouldn't be here right now".

"True, very true", Bugs said, putting his hands in jacket pockets," Can I come in? Don't get me wrong. I love the outdoors, but ya neighbour's been givin' me doirty looks since I got here".

"I expected you to just walk in anyway", Ophelia stated, gesturing her arms to welcome him inside.

Ophelia closed the door and made her way to the sitting area and seated herself in on the couch next to the armchair occupied by Bugs.

"So, ya leavin' alone", Bugs asked the toonette.

"Nah, Jerry's girlfriend from the 40's District moved in a couple of months ago. She's such a peach. She allows me chase her around the complex as much as I like", Ophelia said with a large grin on her face.

Bugs chuckled," Kitty still enjoy chasin' mice around, I see".

Ophelia pouted," As if you stopped diggin' holes and wiggling ya nose whenever you're confused".

"Okay, ya got me, let's face it, all we anthropomorphic toons have guilty pleasures of our animaloistic features", Bugs stated, surrendering.

" But anyways, let's cut to the chase. I know ya not here for visit, so ya might as well tell me what's goin' on", Ophelia said in a serious tone.

"Whoa, so serious... But okay. Here's da deal, ya heard of 'Animaniacs' right", Bugs asked.

"Uh Huh"

"Y'know Thaddeus Plotz is chairman and handles most of the toon side of the studios affairs"

"Uh Huh"

"Good, then this should be easy ta explain den", Bugs said," Plotz is lookin' for someone who's willing ta be the 'Animaniacs' main stars, the Warner Siblings ta be their nanny".

"Okay... What's the problem then?"

"Everybody knows the kids have a reputation of bein' zany to the max. Hence, nobody wants to be the poirson dealin' wit dem 24/7 except me and de other Looney Toons", Bugs explained.

"But why not put them in Toontown? There are toonsters who successfully provide for themselves. Remember the Tiny Toons"

"I do know of toonsters who live without adult supervision but the problem is: Plotz doesn't want them anywhere near Toontown and their younger than most of the Tiny Toons"

Ophelia looked puzzled at the hare and asked," How old are they?"

" Yakko's 10, Wakko's 7 and Dot's 5", Bugs stated.

Ophelia blinked in surprise," They're younger than I thought".

"Yeah, Ruegger faked the ages, so people and toons especially don't get concoined or angry at the fact that minors are livin' alone in a water tower when they should be in Toontown's Children's Home with Sneezer and Gogo".

"Don't they know that the council of Toontown can take those three away if they learn Warner Bros. disobeyed one pf their top laws", Ophelia said confused.

"That's exactly why Plotz is more desperate now to find a nanny", Bugs replied," The council is gettin' more suspicious by da day. Plotz is afraid any dau the council's gonna take those three away and da studio's gonna lose more of one of their biggest assets".

" Okay I kinda understand now. But what does this have to do with me", Ophelia asked.

"Plotz doesn't understand that some humans don't know the difference between toonsters and children. And this creates a disaster of lawsuits and therapy bills".

"So you suggested me?"

" I suggested a toon nanny. But of course, you came ta my mind when discussin' dis with Plotz. Although, I didn't tell him it was you that I had in mind", Bugs answered.

"Again, what does this have to do with me?", Ophelia asked as she settled her head in her arms, leaning against the couch's arm.

Bugs smirked at the toon cat," Very few people know you got the capability of being even loonier than Daffy and I. But there's something that only me, the other Looney Toons, as well as Cheesebreath and his pals know".

Ophelia looked at Bugs skeptically and smirked, " And that is...".

" You can be zanier than those three combined and on steroids"

"Ya got that right", Ophelia said confidently.

"And you can use dat to yar advantage. Yakko, Wakko and Dot always try to get rid of their nanny for about a week max. If she's too good for them to get rid of without steppin' out of their moral code, they'll call in their co-star, Slappy Squirrel fer assistance. But I'm sure you can handle her on yer own".

"So what's gonna happen if I manage to actually get to the point where Slappy has enough", Ophelia asked curiously.

"Slappy never has enough, but if she sees ya poirsistent and haven't even broken a sweat yet, she'll stop, 'cause she'll realise just how looney you can be and probably never take you on again. You're gonna gain a lotta respect from Slappy and probably the kids as well"

"And getting their respect is a safe zone for me then"

"Kinda, Yakko's a bit of piece ta woik with, but he'll warm up sooner or later", Bugs mentioned," But would ya do it?"

Ophelia stared at the rabbit in thought, processing all the information and planning on how this was gonna play out.

" So I really need to only worry about Yakko then", Ophelia said as she thought out loud.

"Yakko and Plotz, the latter can fire you if he sees you behavin' way worse than those three"

" I'll come up with something for Plotzy"

"So you'll do it then, you're goin' ta be der nanny", Bugs asked hopeful.

" Sure, I need ta leave Toontown eventually, right", Ophelia stated smiling at the excited hare.

"True"

"So when should I come over to the lot?", Ophelia asked.

"Tomorrow morning should be good, maybe somewhere after 10", Bugs said, as he stood up with Ophelia following behind him.

"Alright then, see ya tomorrow at the lot then", Ophelia said as she and Bugs stood outside her apartment.

"Yeah...", Bugs said. He then did a dramatic bow and with a charismatic smile and said, " Good day, Miss Alleycat".

Ophelia giggled and curtsied as she walked back inside, " To you too, Mr. Bunny".

As the door closed, Bugs walked back to the portable with a large grin on his face and a carrot in his hand.

The portable hole took Bugs to the WB water tower where Yakko, Wakko and Dot were busy recreating the to-scale model of the Eiffel Tower.

Dot who stayed below on the floor noticed the rabbit first and left to go greet him. She crept behind and hid behind couch. Positioning herself to tackle him, Dot crept quietly towards the hare.

Bugs was already aware of what was going on behind him, but pretended to be too busy with the portable hole to notice Dot creeping behind him.

When Dot finally got close enough, she lunged herself at him but before she could react, Bugs spun around in caught her in his arms. He spun her around for a bit before he stopped.

"Gotcha...", Bugs bragged.

Dot pouted at the hare and said, "Hey, no fair. You got those long rabbit ears that can hear me from miles away. Can't you just for once let me have my glory".

Bugs hummed in fake thought and grinned," Nah, I have way too much fun catching you and spinning you around like a princess".

Dot giggled and jumped out of Bugs' arms and proceeded to drag him to where her brothers were situated.

"So where were you anyway? You're never this late", Dot asked.

Bugs smiled softly at the little toonette who reminded him so much of Ophelia.

"Oh... Just visitin' a friend o' mine"

End of Chapter 3

 **So now you guys have been fully introduced to Ophelia Alleycat, the nanny of this story. Tell me what you think of her so far. That last part with Bugs and Dot was inspired by Wheresdabeef 'Bow and Ears' story. Bugs and Dot make a good father-daughter dynamic and I love it to bits.** **About the Toontown Laws... The age of maturity for Toontown is 14 years old. So I decided to make the Warners 4 years younger . You'll learn more about these laws as the story continues and how they affect Toontown.** **I hope you all enjoy the story. Please review so I can get an idea how you guys feel about this story and if I made any mistakes. See you all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: First meeting

**Hey guys,I'm back with another chapter. So I noticed that Ophelia is the same name that The Middle Warner Sibling used for the Warners' mother in Family. I only really actually read it yesterday and noticed the name and the fact she's a cat too. But I just wanted to be clear that I did not base my Ophelia on TMWS' Ophelia. But anyway, enough of that.**

 **This chapter is where Ophelia meets the Warners face-to-face, the latter not knowing she's their new nanny.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own any Animaniacs characters except my oc. Enjoy the stor** **y.**

Chapter 4: First meeting

Wakko was the first of his siblings to be up that morning. After spending 18 hours of binge-watching Don Knotts with Bugs and his siblings, he was still tired but not enough to go back to sleep.

His new nanny plagued as his mind the moment Bugs had mentioned it. It bothered him to no end in sight and it made him uncomfortable to be afraid of someone he hasn't met yet. But it scared him nonetheless.

 _'Calm down Wakko, she-or he, Yakko told me boys can be nannies too-, is probably a nice person or even a toon!'_

The thought of a toon nanny made the middle sibling grin with excitement, since he's never chatted with a toon outside of Warner Brothers.

All he had heard about from non-WB toons were from the Looney Toons' stories with how they lived in Toontown.

Grabbing a nearby stool and pushing it in front of the counter, Wakko stepped onto it and reached the bag of flour and various other ingredients.

Wakko, being the optimistic little cutie that he is, wanted the new nanny to feel welcome, and the only way he knew how... was with food.

 _'I hope they like chocolate and bacon just as much as I do',_ Wakko thought to himself.

"Now, where's the eggs?", Wakko said to himself as he looked into the fridge. Landing his eyes on it, he grabbed it and closed the fridge before grabbing two eggs and eating them, shell and all.

"Now... How do you bake a cake again?", Wakko asked rhetorically.

* 2 hours and a phone call later*

After several attempts and many failures of trying to bake his intended chocolate-bacon cake, Wakko opted to have someone deliver a chocolate cake and he'll just have to find a way to stuff the bacon in there.

Yakko and Dot are now too awake and cleaning the kitchen of Wakko's mess. Dot grumbled as she picked the broken egg shells from the floor.

"I keep suggesting we make the kitchen a 'Wakko-free-zone, but NOOOOO... Wakko likes it in here so you decide to let it stick. Now look at the costs of your dumbness", Dot said annoyed as she gestured towards the dirty kitchen.

"I told ya my darling lil' sister that we can't keep Wakko out of the kitchen. It's like... keeping me away from hot girls or you away from mirrors", Yakko said," And besides, after today, its the nanny's job then"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that's today", Dot said as realization slapped her in the face.

"Why did ya think he messed the kitchen up?", Yakko asked as tossed the broom offscreen.

"'Cause he realized he's missing his books to cure all pain in the sausage 'cause no buns gonna wanna touch that to make a hotdog", Dot said bluntly.

Yakko blinked, looked towards the readers and grinned," G'night Everybody!".

"IT'S HERE", Wakko shrieked from the other room, causing Yakko and Dot to follow out of curiosity.

Wakko opened the door to find a grpwn man standing there with a pink box in his hand. Wakko grabbed the box from the man and slammed the tower door in the poor guy's face.

Dot shook her head as she opened the tower door to find the man still there with a broken nose. She handed him 20 dollars with a look of pity on her face.

"You should get a surgeon to check that out", Dot said before she slammed the tower door in the poor guy's face.

"So Wak, mind tellin' us what the cake is for", Yakko asked his brother with his arms crossed.

"For the nanny", Wakko quipped as he stuck his head inside the cupboard, "I think we're out of bacon".

Dot gasped," You're not making, what I think you're making, are you. Yakko!".

"Yes sis, he's making that", Yakko said smugly.

"CHOCOLATE BACON CAKE", Wakko shrieked happily with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Diiiiiisgusting", Dot gagged while Yakko chuckled lightly.

"Uh... Wak, we just want our nanny to quit. Not give her food poisoning", Yakko said coolly.

Wakko pouted," Hey! Chocolate and bacon are great!".

"Oh yeah, they're great... SEPARATELY. Together, they're a mixture to cause all stomachaches", Dot said sassily.

"You haven't even tried it!", Wakko yelled.

While the two younger siblings bicker, Yakko swifly made his way to the cupboard and ducked inside to check for the meat his brother desired. Yakko frowned when he found no bacon anywhere in the cupboard.

"Eh, Bad news Wak, no bacon in sight. Looks like ya just gonna have to give her the cake without its bacon-ney goodness", Yakko said.

"No!", Wakko said.

"No?", Yakko and Dot said confused.

"I'm just going to have to borrow some bacon from the cafeteria", Wakko said as he began his way to the door, Yakko and Dot following behind him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Wakko", Yakko reasoned

"Yeah, we could get in trouble... again", Dot said concerned.

"Well then, you two could wait here for Ralph to drag you into a crate and I'll go perfect-ify this cake", Wakko said as he walked out and jumped towards the ground.

Yakko and Dot watched their brother disappear into a large building.

"Do you think we should go after him?", Dot asked.

"It's really the only thing we can do now for this part of the chapter until we meet the nanny later", Yakko said flatly.

With that, Yakko and Dot followed after their brother into the building out of the spite of him doing something fun without them.

"I thought the two of you were gonna stay in the tower", Wakko said smirking.

"And miss out on the the fun... heck no", Dot said smirking.

"Great, now let the fun BEGIN!", Wakko said as he opened the kitchen to the studio's cafeteria.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot jumped about in the empty kitchen, switching up drawers and items in the cupboards. When they finally messed up the kitchen to their liking, they finally got to the point of why they are there.

" Just one more Yakko", Wakko said as he concentrated on Yakko's placement of the last bacon.

"And... DONE", Yakko said he slid the last bacon into the cake.

"Phew! Now let's get outta here bef-", Dot was cut off by a loud whistle".

"There they are! The monkeys that messed up my kitchen last time. GET THEM OUT OF HERE", the chef screamed at Ralph.

"Uh oh", Dot said paling.

"HIT THE DECK SIBS!", Yakko screamed as Ralph swung his net at the trio, but had safely managed to dodge it in time.

"Duh... GET BACK HERE YOUS TREE", Ralph yelled as the Warners left the kitchen hurriedly.

"I hope all this running doesn't ruin the cake", Wakko said as he jumped over a couple of actors, who all screamed in anger," SORRY!".

"Since when did you care about how food looks!", Dot yelled as she ducked under a cameraman.

"I don't! The nanny might", Wakko argued.

"Can we all just stop talking about the nanny business right now?!", Yakko yelled as he cleared away a path for his siblings.

The Warners ran across the lot dodging, jumping and sliding under various objects and people. Toons jumped out of the way and looked concerned at the children, one toon in particular looking more concerned than anybody else.

As they turned a corner in between two studio sets, they stopped, realizing they've ran into a deadend.

"Uhh... let's turn around", Yakko said but stop mid-way when he found Ralph by the entrance," RALPH, H-HEY BUDDY, HAVE YOU LOST WEIGHT!", Yakko said, chuckling nervously as he and his siblings backed away as the guard stepped closer.

The guard growled annoyed at the element's attempt at small talk.

"Ralph, you're awfully more angry than usual. You wouldn't put a cutie in a crate, would ya", Dot said as she hid behind Yakko.

"Is this about last week's doughnut incident. We said we're sorry! We'll even buy you some!", Wakko said with a panicked tone.

The Warners stopped as they felt the wall behind them. They had left their mallets and portable holes back at the water tower, so they couldn't fight back. Ralph had gotten better over the years, even Yakko painstakingly admitted. They would have to pull a Bugs on Ralph if they had any chance of escaping now. But they couldn't, because they're panicking, realizing the full danger of their situation.

Bugs had explained to them a long time ago how toon physics worked. The one thing they remembered was:

 **If a toon realises the danger of the situation, their abilities won't woik too well, heck in some cases, it stops fully woiking until the toon snaps outta it and rubberizes quickly to get outta danger.**

That was there problem, they couldn't get a hold of their emotions anymore and slipped into full blown panic mode.

"R-Ralph, p-p-please don't put us in there", Dot begged.

"Yeah, we meant no harm. We only wanted some bacon", Wakko explained.

"Yeah, please let us go. Please don't put us back in there", Yakko asked in a begging tone as his siblings huddled together.

"Please don't put us back in there...", The Warners whimpered as they watched Ralph raised his net above their head.

"We're afraid of the dark...", they whimpered softly as they lowered their head.

A loud clang erupted from the alleyway. The Warners snapped their heads up and instead of Ralph with his net, he was crushed under a large anvil with his net skidding out of hand.

"Phew, that took care of the trash", a voice rang out in the alleyway's entrance.

The Warners' attention was brought to the toonette who looked proudly at the crushed guard under the anvil.

"Trying to capture innocent little children. You should be ashamed if yourself for even being a guard, capturing innocent kids... with nets to make it even worse", the toonette scolded Ralph.

Finally, she turned towards the Warners who looked at her curiously, her angry look fading as a soft, concerned look appeared on her face.

"Are you children okay?", the toonette asked concerned.

"We're fin-", Dot said but was cut off by-

"HELLLLOOOOOOOO NURSE", Yakko and Wakko called.

Dot facepalmed, swallowing back a mild groan of annoyance," Boys, go fig".

The toonette rolled her eyes and chuckled," Trust me sweetheart, the older they are, the worst they get".

"HEY! We're not that bad...", Yakko said defensively.

"Of course not", Dot and the toonette said in unison, causing the two to giggle.

The toons all heard a loud groan and saw Ralph standing up and rubbing his head in pain.

The toonette let out a small growl and looked towards the three kids that seemed to have froze as they heard the groan.

"Why don't you three run along and wait for me out there. I have to deal with someone over here", The toonette said softly to the kids before glaring at the guard.

"Okay", The trio said in unison as they left the alleyway.

"Well... she's nice", Dot said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, and did ya see the size of that anvil. I wonder where she bought it", Wakko said excitedly.

"Uhh... I wasn't paying attention to the size of the anvil. I was more paying attention to the size of something else", Yakko said slyly.

"G'night everybody"

They heard a scream erupt from the alleyway as they watched Ralph run away in fear. The sound of heels clicking against the concrete and the toonette made her way to the trio.

"Well, he ran away sooner than I expected l", the toonette said thoughtfully.

"Well, whatever you said, must've scared him an awful lot", Wakko said obliviously.

"Yeah", the toonette said thoughtfully," What was I gonna ask-Oh yeah- do you kids maybe know the way to the CEO's office. I'm supposed to be there in a couple of minutes".

"We do!", Wakko said excitedly.

"And lucky for you, we're on our way there too", Yakko said smiling at the toonette.

" We'd be happy to walk you there if you like", Dot offered politely.

"Thank you, I'd like that", the toonette said smiling kindly.

The walk to the CEO's office was made in an comfortable atmosphere. Yakko and Wakko walked ahead while Dot stayed behind them and talked to the toonette, who actually took in an interest in what the Warner sister had to say.

"Well here we! Plotzy's terrority", Yakko said jokingly.

The three immediately spinchanged into Jungle safari outfits completed with binoculars and a thick book that was held upside-down by Wakko.

"Who knows what we'll find here. Maybe we'll even the infamous Lawsuiticus", Dot exclaimed.

"Or the four-eyed p-psychiatristicusis", Wakko said excitedly.

"Or the rare, hot-headed short-bodied PLOTZASAURUS", Yakko exclaimed with a fake gasp, following the gasps of his siblings.

"Oh yes, that would be quite a discovery. But tell me Professor, how do you plan to find this 'Plotzasaurus'?", the toonette said playing along.

"With its favourite meal of course, MONEY", Yakko exclaimed with a voice that sounded way too mad scientist-like.

The four toons bursted out in laughter and clutched their stomachs at their antic. The toonette wiped a tear from her eye and grinned at the kids.

"That was fun", the toonette said.

"Yeah, I actually didn't expect you to play along. Most people don't, they just look at us weirdly or get annoyed and leave", Yakko said after he stopped laughing.

"Yeah well, those people need a funny bone replacement", the toonette said playfully, earning a chuckle from Yakko and more giggles from Wakko and Dot.

"Yeah, they do. C'mon! Let's head inside. I doubt Plotz isn't too amused at us being late", Yakko said to his siblings and the toonette.

"You're right. Let's head inside", the toonette said, walking in with the Warners right behind her.

When they reached the secretary's desk, she already ushered all four of them to go to him, muttering that they're two minutes late.

"Welp, I guess our lil' adventure stops here", the toonette said sadly.

"Oh", the Warners said pouting, realising she was only here for the hour.

"But you'll come back right", Dot said, trying but failing not to sound too pleading.

"Don't worry, I'll be closer than you think", the toonette said," I realized I never asked for your names. What are they?".

"Oh right, where were our manners. Sibs, intro", Yakko said as he and his siblings stood alighned.

"We're the Warner brothers!"

"-And the Warner sister"

"I'm Yakko"

"I'm Wakko"

"And I'm Dot, the cute one"

The toonette chuckled softly at their enthusiasm, "That was quite an intro".

"Yeah, we've been practicing", Dot said.

"And what's your name, Miss?", Wakko asked as he gripped the skirt of her dress.

"Ophelia. Ophelia Alleycat", the toonette said as she jokingly curtsied.

"Well, Miss Ophelia Alleycat, we hope to see you real soon", Yakko said as he skipped off, tugging Dot along.

"Bye Ophelia, it was nice meeting you", Dot exclaimed as she happily waved.

Wakko was about to walk into the office before he turned back. He tugged Ophelia's tail, before he full-blown hugged the tail like it was a teddybear. Ophelia tried not to coo at how adorable Wakko looked as the hugged her tail.

"Wakko dear, why aren't you with ypur siblings?", Ophelia asked, trying to hold in her squeal as Wakko looked at her curiously with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Oh, I wanted to give you this", Wakko said as he showcased the pink cake box.

Ophelia blinked in surprise," What's this for?", she asked as she saw the chocolate cake with... bacon bits sticking out of it.

"It's a chocolate-bacon cake. It was supposed to be for our new nanny but you are nicer so its for you now", Wakko explained.

"Oh..."

Wakko frowned at her reaction," Don't you like it?".

"No... it's just that nobody's ever been this sweet to me for a while. And the fact you gave me this cake that you added your own unique twist to to me... it's a very lovely thought dear, thank you", Ophelia said.

Wakko smiled goofily at her statement,"I'm glad you like it. See you soon, BYE OPHELIA", Wakko said as he finally entered the CEO's office.

Ophelia waved after he entered the office, shock still present in her body. She looked at the cake and without any second thought, took a fork out of her hammerspace and began to eat the cake, humming in delight of how tasty it actually is..

When Wakko entered the office, he was greeted by the weird looks of the Board men, the surprised look of Bugs Bunny and the questioning look from his siblings.

"Wakko kiddo, where were ya?", Bugs asked concerned.

"Oh, just went to go give something to somebody, no big deal", Wakko said smiling.

Bugs blinked and looked questioningly at Yakko, who only shrugged at the rabbit.

"Well, since the three of you came late, we had to discuss this without you", Plotz stated seriously.

"I tried to stop them but they didn't listen anyway", Bugs said apologetically.

"It's fine, we just got caught up with something", Dot lied.

"Well, whatever. We've come to a decision... The new nanny has been approved by the board and is allowed to start work immediately", one of the board men said.

"Bugs, if you don't mind. Please bring her in", Plotz asked.

"Sure thin' boss", Bugs said as he walked towards the door.

The Warners sucked in their breath, praying whoever the board agreed on was a friendly person or toon.

"Kiddos, meet ya new nanny I personally picked", Bugs said as he opened the door," Miss Ophelia Alleycat, your audience awaits you".

The Warners' jaws nearly dropped to the floor when they saw Ophelia walk into the room. When the kids caught her eye, she grinned.

"Hiya kids. It's been a while, five minutes to be exact! By the way Wakko, the cake was delicious"

End of Chapter 4

 **And there ya have it folks. The Nanny meets her charges, unofficially and officially. It must've been quite a surprise for them, not expecting a toon for a nanny, especially a toon like her. Not that I think they'll complain.** **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I will see all you guys... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUH-BYE**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to the Tower

**Here is chapter 5 of the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Tower

Ophelia wouldn't call herself a great actress, but if she needed to behave like Baloney the Dinosaur, she's got all the skills she needed, the other thing was large amounts of caffeine.

To say the least, Yakko was impressed with how she managed to fool Plotz... or fool them? He didn't feel like elaborating on that theory too much.

They were walking on the lot to the direction of the water tower after the interview had finished.

So now they had a nanny, a toon nanny but still a nanny anyway. She was either super sweet or superbly manipulative enough to convince Plotz to give her the job. Whichever one, he was still impressed.

Yakko wasn't stupid, it isn't part of his character. He knew for a fact the moment he saw Ophelia rescue them from Ralph that she wasn't a toonette to toy with but his pride will be the end of him if he doesn't get rid of her soon.

" So what made you agree to become our nanny?", Wakko asked.

" I needed something to do and I was getting sick of living on grants so I took the job", Ophelia said shrugging.

" Really? Is that the only reason?", Dot said, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

" That... and Bugs is a manipulative bastard", Ophelia added.

" There's the reason I was looking for", Dot said.

" Hey! You would've came on your own account anyway", Bugs protested before finally saying," But what the heck, I'm guilty".

They all just chuckled at Bugs who shrugged after his confession.

" We're here!", Dot exclaimed.

" Ophelia, welcome to the outside of our home, which is technically yours now too", Wakko exclaimed.

Ophelia looked up at the structure with an amused expression.

" So this is the infamous WB water tower. Must say... it's smaller than I imagined", Ophelia stated.

" It's bigger on the bigger on the inside though", Bugs mentioned.

Ophelia hummed in thought and said," Tardis?".

" Yep", Bugs answered.

" Yeah! The studio said they wanted to create a Doctor Who reference with the tower and had them redecorate the whole thing", Dot said.

" Well then what are we waiting for?! I wanna see the inside", Ophelia said excitedly.

Wakko reached into his hammerspace but started to frown, as he remembered he left his gag bag inside the tower.

" Eh heh, left my gag bag inside.Oops", Wakko said chuckling nervously.

" It's cool doc, we can just jump up", Bugs said.

" Jump? Can we even jump that high?", Ophelia asked mainly to herself.

" 'Course we can! Remember Frabjous Day...", Bugs said in a teasing tone.

Ophelia blushed in embarrassment," Hey! That float of the Jabberwocky was way too realistic...".

" You could technically still see a bit of plastic sticking outta the scales 'Phels", Bugs stated.

Ophelia grumbled," Let's just get up there so I can stop talking to you, you bastard of a bunny".

" Aww... Did I hoirt the little kitty's feelings", Bugs said with a fake pout until Ophelia's face burned red.

" I hate you", Ophelia grumbled.

" I love you too dolly, now you take Yakko and I'll take Wakko and Dot", Bugs stated as he grabbed the two excited Warner Siblings' hands.

( **A/N: Is this gonna be a ship... I have no idea. But I love the idea of Bugs relentlessly teasing Ophelia over embarrassing incidents. Whether I add the ' I love you' is really up to all of us** )

" Nu uh! No way!", Yakko exclaimed," I'm not jumping with her!".

" Too bad kiddo, you can't jump that high and I ain't taking extra weight. It's either ya jumping wit' Ophelia or we leave you in the open for Ralph ta catch you. Your pick", Bugs stated.

With that said, Bugs jumped with two excitedly shrieking Warners.

Ophelia and Yakko watched Bugs land gracefully onto the tower platform. Ophelia looked back towards Yakko.

" Well...", Ophelia said, holding out her hand.

Yakko turned away from her," No offense but I can jump by myself, you know"

" No you can't", Ophelia simply stated.

" How would you know?", Yakko said challenging her.

" With your weight and height, you'll be blown across the lot like a tumbleweed. But since you won't cooperate...", Ophelia trailed as a smirk started to grow.

" What are pLANNING!", Yakko shrieked as Ophelia picked him up bridal style.

" This...", Ophelia said before jumping.

Yakko shrieked as he felt the wind pass him and began to fall. He closed his eyes and hid in Ophelia's hair.

" Please put me down!", Yakko yelled.

" Will do",Ophelia said.

" No wait-", Yakko yelled.

" Relax kid, I was joking. I'm not gonna drop you. Besides... we're already on to the tower's platform", Ophelia said.

Yakko opened his eyes and looked away to find himself on the tower's red platform, looking at his snickering siblings and a smirking Bugs. He glared at them before jumping out of Ophelia's arm.

" Well now that we're all and I ain't busy paying Yakko's life insurance, shall we get on with the tour?", Bugs asked," Kiddos, would ya please", motioning to ththe tower door.

The kids opened the tower door with ease. Usually they would've jumped in by then but looked at Ophelia.

" Lady's first", Yakko said bitterly.

Ophelia didn't look back to the bitter Warner, instead she found herself engrossed with the tower's interior. There were some normal house furniture, normal furniture by toon standards and then there was the train and log float.

" You guys weren't kidding about the tardis thing. This place is huge", Ophelia said as she admired everything.

" Welcome to the Water Tower!", Wakko exclaimed.

" This is the main room, where everything that is too big to fit in our rooms go", Dot stated.

Soon Ophelia felt two small hands drag her away to a different room to show and explain to her how everything worked, leaving Bugs and Yakko alone.

" I don't like her", Yakko stated.

" Oh really? Well ya hide ya dislike really well then", Bugs said sarcastically.

" I mean... why did she have to be our nanny? I was fine knowing she was just a potential friend or an adult figure like you... but a nanny", Yakko said.

" Ya judging her before ya even get ta see what a amazin' toon she is", Bugs said.

" How amazing can she be anyway?", Yakko said rolling his eyes.

" She'd give Slappy a run for her money", Bugs mumbled.

" What?", Yakko asked.

" It's nothin' doc", Bugs said waving off the question," C'mon, let's go find ya sibs".

They found them showing Ophelia the last room: Her bedroom.

" Well here we are, the last place we have to show you", Dot said.

" Your bedroom. We hope you like it!", Wakko said excitedly.

Wakko opened the door for her to step in. Ophelia walked in and stopped in her tracks, looking around the room weirdly.

" Did... Bugs help you guys decorate?", Ophelia asked.

" I mainly just picked the colour scheme. The kids did all of the furniture and the decorating. Is somethin' wrong 'Phels", Bugs asked.

" Oh no no, nothing's wrong it's just... it looks like my old room... back at my old studio", Ophelia said, gulping at the last part.

Bugs widened his eyes in realisation. It DID look like her old bedroom. The resemblance was too uncanny for the both of them to adjust. The lavender colour was the only difference between the new and the old, as her old bedroom's colour scheme was silver. Besides that, everything was in the exact place, like Ophelia's old room was just copied and pasted here with a different colour scheme.

" You okay doc", Bugs asked curiously.

" Don't you like your room?", Dot asked.

" I do sweetie... I just... need to be alone for a bit", Ophelia said sweetly.

" Okay, alright you two move out! When a girl wants to be alone, she WANTS to be alone", Dot said pushing her brother out of the room, leaving Bugs and Ophelia alone.

" Shouldn't you be leaving me alone too?", Ophelia asked.

" Last time I left ya alone, I didn't see ya for 40 years. What makes you think I'm gonna leave now", Bugs said softly.

Bugs went over and sat on her bed, patting the place next to him.

" C'mon, I could use a bit of girl talk", Bugs said.

" What? Dot not giving you enough", Ophelia asked teasingly.

" Oh she is but that's mainly tea parties and I'm forced ta wear a tiara to go to those. Not that I'm complaining because it looks fabulous on me", Bugs said confidently.

Ophelia giggled," I'm sure you looked great".

Bugs chuckled lightly," I sure do. Now that we've lightened the tension", his expression began to soften," You wanna talk about it now".

" I'd like to... but I don't feel comfortable just yet", Ophelia said.

Bugs sighed," Well whenever you're ready... I'll be here with glass bottles and a mallet so you can vent it all out".

This time, Ophelia chuckled," You remember that".

" Of course I'll remember something that helps me take my frustrations from woik and ol' Plotz", Bugs stated.

" You could retire", Ophelia suggested.

" And stay at home forever, nope", Bugs stated," Look where you turned up when you were retired".

Ophelia chuckled," I guess you have a point. Retirement stinks".

" Yeah", Bugs said.

His expression softened as he looked at his friend.

" You ready to go out there", Bugs asked.

Ophelia sighed," Yeah I think so".

" C'mon, I hoird those three talkin' about orderin' pizza", Bugs said as he took Ophelia's hand.

" You and your long ears", Ophelia said as she shook her head.

" Hey! Leave my ears outta this!", Bugs exclaimed dragging Ophelia to the main room.

Later

The five toons all sat around the table happily munching on pizza.

" So since you just moved in and we're all getting to know each other... We thought we could buy extra stuff for your room", Dot stated.

" With who's money?", Ophelia asked.

" We know Plotz's debit card number", Wakko said proudly.

" And Bugs' in case we maxed out Plotz's card", Yakko added.

" So that's where my wallet went", Bugs mumbled.

" So Dot, Bugs told me you have the best tea parties filled with all the juiciest gossip. You don't mind if I join you one day", Ophelia said.

Dot squealed," Really?!".

" Sure sweetheart", Ophelia said," I'll even wear Bugs' tiara".

" Or we could buy you a new more bedazzled one! And a new dress! Maybe even new centerpieces! I can't believe there's another female living with us, OH MY FRIZ! HAHAHA", Dot screamed excitedly as she wrapped Ophelia in a tight hug.

" Eh Dot dearie, ya choking Ophelia", Bugs said.

" Oops. Sorry", Dot said releasing Ophelia.

" It's fine dear. Just got caught off guard", Ophelia said," Do you add anything else to the party", she said trying to change the subject.

" I don't usually add anything else... Oo I got an idea! Wakko can be a waiter", Dot said.

" Whaphmed", Wakko said in a muffled voice due to his mouth stuffed with pizza.

" No complaints dear brother. You owe me after I got you that life-sized pillow of Hello Nurse", Dot stated.

Wakko hung his head in defeat and reluctantly muffled "yes sis".

Dot dragged Wakko, who's desperately trying to get more pizza, away to her room leaving Bugs, Ophelia and Yakko.

Ophelia looked at Yakko," So you planning a tea party too", she asked lazily.

It was no secret that Yakko was glaring at Ophelia throughout dinner. Now that it was just ththe three of them, Yakko could finally do what he wanted to do since her hiring.

" I hope I made it clear that I don't like you", Yakko said.

" Really? I didn't notice the death glares you've been sending me all day", Ophelia said sarcastically.

" We were doing well on our own before the studio brought the concept of nannies for us. We don't need you or your help", Yakko said.

" I know", Ophelia said," You've shown your independence. But the studio said you couldn't stay alone so here I am", Ophelia said.

" Well the studio's wrong. We don't need anybody!", Yakko exclaimed," You're not anyway gonna survive here for a week".

Yakko stared at Ophelia who's head hung low. Everything was silent until a small chuckle was heard. Ophelia looked back at Yakko with a large grin on a face, almost as if she's about to do something crazy. Yakko was taken back by the next thing she said.

" Challenge accepted".

End of Chapter 5

 **Sorry if anyone was too OOC. My Autumn break has just started which means I'll have more time to write. See y'all soon.** **( I still don't know about the ship. A bigger part of me says ' I ship it' and the other says ' They could stay friends')** **P.S: If this story manages to reach the actual plot, the rating might change. Just saying...**


	6. Chapter 6: Let the games begin

**This came out sooner than I expected. Well here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy. ( I'm still debating on the shipping thing)**

Chapter 6: Let the games begin

Day 1

Ophelia woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. She silenced it and reluctantly moved out of bed. She looked back to the clock.

' _7:30AM, Ugh... so early...'_ , Ophelia thought bitterly as she dressed.

While tidying up her bed, Ophelia froze as her ears picked up a sound outside her room. The sound of a spring in compression is something Ophelia was **very** familiar with.

She walked quietly to the door and pressed her ear against it. Once she realised it was a spring, she had an unimpressed look on her face.

Ophelia looked at the readers," You know for someone whose supposed to be 'zany to the max', you'd think he'll come up with something better than a catapult".

She immediately opened the door and a pie came flying through the door. It landed with a splat on the wall. Ophelia looked out her doorway for the culprit before walking back inside her room towards the pie. She dipped her index in the remains of the dessert and tasted it.

"... Pumpkin pie...", Ophelia said before she grinned maliciously," It is so on kid".

Yakko grinned happily as he was scanning through a magazine (Which magazine? I'll never tell- Goodnight everybody). He had heard his catapult go off, meaning Ophelia must be cleaning up herself by now.

Everything was good until there was a knock on the door. He knew his siblings were still asleep in their respective rooms **(In the story, the Warners have separate bedrooms unlike where they had to share a room in the show)**.

" I wonder who that could be", Yakko muttered to himself.

He stopped for a bit, thinking that it could be Ophelia trying to get back at him but his curiosity won over and he opened the door.

Yakko blinked in confusion as he realised there was nothing there. He looked around and found nobody standing around. He even looked at Ophelia's door out of paranoia.

He closed the door and sighed in relief. He turned around to go back to his bed but stepped on something and realized far too late what was going on.

Someone had snuck the catapult back into his room with a new pie, that was now all over his face. He managed to lick some of the remains and got the flavour of the pie.

" Apple pie", Yakko muttered before a angry look spreaded all over his face," THIS IS WAR NOW LADY! YOU DON'T PIE SOMEONE WITH APPLE PIE AND EXPECT PEACE. IT. IS. ON!", and with that he slammed the door.

Ophelia sat in the kitchen sipping her tea when she heard Yakko's ranting. She smiled blissfully at his agony.

" Ah... Music to my ears", Ophelia said.

Day 2

He wasn't going to give up. She may have gotten him yesterday, but today was his day and nothing was gonna stop it. This time, he asked Dot if he could borrow her pet. She was reluctant but gave in as soon as he promised he'd get her a new life-sized pillow of Mel Gibson.

He placed the box with her pet on the kitchen counter.

" You remember what I told you", Yakko said.

" Yeah, Yeah, I gotta scare that new girl so she can leave, you explained this to me already", Pet said grumpily.

" Just making sure. She should be here soon", Yakko said," I'll be in my room if ya need me".

The pet watched as Yakko made his way back to his room. The pet sighed when the toonster left him alone.

" Kids, I'm back!", Ophelia called out, causing the pet to hide inside his box.

Ophelia looked at the box in suspicion. She noticed that there was no note on it and seemed to have stood there for a while.

" What's this super mysterious box doing out here?", Ophelia asked.

A scream erupted from the kitchen causing Yakko and his siblings to rush over. Dot had managed to see the smirk growing on YaYakko's face.

" If she quits because of you, you're sleeping outside from now onwards", Dot threatened," She's the only female brave enough to stay so don't blow it over for me Yakko!".

" Guys I don't think that was Ophelia's scream", Wakko said pointing at the kitchen.

Instead of bawling on the floor like Yakko thought, she sat in a chair holding a tissue box from which the pet was excessively using to wipe his tears and nose. It was very evident that he was crying.

" I-I just don't understand. Everything was going so well with me and her and-and... she broke up with me through a LETTER", Pet cried.

" It's okay darling, you'll get over it. There are plenty of nice alien girls in space", Ophelia said comfortingly.

" But we-we were about to get engaged. And-and she just left me", Pet said dramatically before he facepalmed on the table.

Dot gasped and ran over to the table," PET! Oh Pet, why didn't you tell me that stupid Sheila broke up with you. I would've helped get rid of her".

" No! I still love her deep in my non-existent heart. I don't want her to get hurt. Miss Dot, promise me you won't touch her", Pet pleaded.

Dot sighed," If it makes you less dramatic, then I promise I won't touch her".

" Thank you miss", Pet said before turning to Ophelia," Thanks for your time Miss Alleycat, it was nice to finally have someone to talk to".

" Anytime darling, I'm your emotional pillow for whenever you feel like breaking down", Ophelia said kindly.

" Well as much as I like that you're longer outside of your box, you need to get back in there. You've had an emotional day. Just stay there while I'll make you a snack", Dot said.

" Okay. Sounds nice", Pet said before he hopped back into his box.

Dot left to place the box back in her room and returned with an angered look on her dad.

" Okay, so how we dealing with that sheila before I break my promise and snap her neck", Dot said.

" I've got an idea! But I need some exploding ink", Wakko stated.

" But didn't they stop making that stuff years ago. How are we gonna get some?", Yakko asked.

" We could... check the Ink Room", Ophelia suggested.

" What's the Ink Room?", Dot asked.

" Its a room where the animation studio stored all their ink and toons' gags like anvils or Acme-related products", Ophelia explained," It's also sorta a toon infirmary when a toon gets hurt on set".

" How come we never heard of it?", Wakko asked.

" They probably boarded it up a long time, way before the three of you were created. But we should still be able to find it", Ophelia said in a hopeful tone.

" Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go enact the revenge of my dreams", Dot said rushing to the door.

" Where is the Ink Room anyway?", Wakko asked.

" Probably under the animation studio. It was underground the last time I checked", Ophelia said.

" That should be easy to find then", Yakko muttered.

" Have some faith kid, if we're lucky and the writer doesn't feel like putting us in any trouble, we should be fine", Ophelia stated.

" I hope you're right and this doesn't blow up in our faces", Yakko said.

Ophelia smiled as she got a plan for revenge for Yakko trying to scare her.

" Well then, let's go kiddos", Ophelia said.

5 minutes and a bathroom break later

They had finally reached the spot on the studio where the Termite Terrace once stood. Ophelia looked fondly at the area and smiled.

" So where is it?", Yakko asked.

" It should be around here, there was a hatch somewhere on the ground", Ophelia stated.

" Hey! I found something!", Dot exclaimed.

They were lucky that everyone was on the north side of the lot, so that nobody could see them sneaking around.

" Good job dear, you found the hatch", Ophelia said.

The hatch was painted to look just like the surface around it; in this case, concrete. Dot tried to lift it up but failed and panted out of breath.

" This thing is heavy", Dot said between her panting.

" I doubt it. It's made from wood painted like concrete", Ophelia said.

Yakko stepped closer to inspect the hatch and noticed something that caught his eye.

" There's a lock on it", Yakko said.

" Why don't we just break it?", Wakko said taking out his mallet.

" Wakko wait-", Ophelia called but it was too late.

The moment Wakko's mallet hit the lock, it vibrated from the lock throughout the middle child's body. He landed butt-first on the ground and groaned, rubbing his head.

" It's a toon-proof lock", Ophelia finally said.

" You okay, Wak", Yakko asked.

Wakko showed his brother a thumbs up but still struggled to stand because of his shaking legs.

" One thing I regretted from my life was not learning how to pick locks. Any of you an expert in that subject?", Ophelia asked.

" I learned a couple of things from my break-ins in the costume department", Dot said.

" Well then, show us your stuff", Ophelia said," Here's a hairpin if you need one".

" Thanks! Now I just need to bend it like this and a bit over here and this should do", Dot said as she showcased the bent hairpin.

" Now for the real action-ny part", Dot said.

Minutes passed as Dot maintained her focus on getting the lock to open. Yakko and Wakko were on lookout while Ophelia kept an eye on Dot.

" Done!", Dot cheered.

" Good job sis', who knew you had the skill of a thief", Yakko said.

" Well to be honest, I've been stealing people's heart's since my creation day so I am a criminal and my main crime is being cute", Dot said proudly.

" Yep but I doubt orange overalls look good on dearie", Ophelia said.

" That's why I never get caught", Dot said even more proudly.

" Alright Thief, let's get down there before someone sees us", Yakko stated.

Dot once again tried to lift the hatch but this time managed to lift it with ease. Dust flew everywhere causing everyone to cough and try to fan the dust away. They all looked in the hole and realized how dark it is.

" So... who's going in first?", Wakko asked.

" I'll go, I hope I remember where the light switch is", Ophelia muttered the last part before jumping down.

Yakko calculated in his mind how deep the way down is. He mentally counted the seconds it took for Ophelia to get down there until he heard a soft plop inside.

" That was a 30 seconds drop", Yakko stated.

" Must be a hefty fall then", Dot added.

" Do you guys think Ophelia is okay down there, alone?", Wakko asked in concern.

" I'm sure she's fine Wak", Yakko said reassuringly.

" How do we know?", Wakko asked.

Before Yakko could answer, a light illuminated from the bottom of the hole. The Warners looked down and found Ophelia grinning at them.

" Found the light switch. Jump down!", Ophelia called.

They did as she had told them to do and jumped down into the room they were never aware of.

Once they felt a floor beneath them, Yakko, Wakko and Dot finally looked at their surroundings. The place was bigger than they expected. Cobwebs were in every corner and dust lined the shelves that were stocked with different colour inks and paints. Gags and props laid everywhere and in the corner of the room stood a cot and an animator's desk.

The desk was the one thing that caught Dot's attention, as there was still a cell in its holder. She rushed to it in excitement like a child on Christmas.

" Is this... a real animation cel?", Dot asked curiously.

" Yes... Wait, you've never seen a cel before", Ophelia asked in a shocked tone.

" The studios that animated for our show were all far away and we weren't even allowed to go into the studio's own animation studio", Wakko said.

" Not to mention, we never even got a look at our own cels we hopped out of. We never even saw some of the original concept art of us", Yakko stated.

" All we know is from the stories Tom and everyone else told us", Dot said.

" Wow, that's... kind of... I don't know what to say", Ophelia said," And you three have never seen a toon come to life or how the process even starts".

" Nope", the Warners replied.

" Have you seen a toon be created?", Dot asked as she tore her attention away from the cel.

" Actually yes, I have. I think it was Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote I saw getting created. It was crazy. Bugs had invited me to see the process along with the other Looney Tunes that were already created at the time", Ophelia said.

" How was it?", Yakko asked.

" It was a nice experience. The boys were welcomed with open arms into the family and enjoyed working together with the others. Of course it took a while to get Roadie in front of the camera but they did it", Ophelia said thoughtfully.

" Do you get invited or do you just walk in and watch?", Yakko asked.

" You usually ask the head for permission to watch but sometimes there were exceptions", Ophelia said.

" Oh", was all Yakko said.

The topic of creation was something that Yakko had never thought about. He usually was never interested in how he and other toons before him were created but he felt curious, always wondering what it looked like, what it felt like and what feelings would it leave you with.

Wakko was always occupied with other things so the topic of creation was never on his mind. It was only something that intrigued him when it is actually mentioned. It was moments like this, looking at this object that could bring beings like him to life, was where his full attention was brought onto to.

Dot was always curious about everything in animation, especially when it comes to a toon's creation. There were moments where her brothers had witnessed her privately begging to Tress about what her creation was like. Everything about animation befuddled her, intrigued her and made her want to know more. If she were allowed in the animation studio, she would never leave.

" Well let's go find that ink we were looking for", Ophelia stated.

The Warners gazes longed a bit on the cel before finally leaving to search for the ink. They searched for about ten minutes before Wakko eventually found a stash.

" Faboo, I never imagined I would actually see this", Wakko said.

" So how does exploding ink work?", Dot asked.

" When the target reads the letter written with that ink out loud and says the key statement, the ink will go off and explode before the person can get rid of it", Ophelia explained.

" Cool", Dot said as she grinned, excited at enacting her revenge.

" Does it have to be a specific language, 'cause I doubt that sheila knows how to speak English", Yakko asked.

" It says here no specific languages needed to for the ink to explode", Wakko stated pointing to the label.

" So Alien is good then. Okay, let's test this thing out", Dot said excitedly.

" Why don't you do it Ophelia?", Yakko asked.

" I can't", Ophelia said.

" Why not? Are you chicken? Afraid it will self-destruct", Yakko taunted.

All of a sudden, the inkwell filled with the ink had exploded in Yakko's hand and was splattered all over his face. Wakko and Dot bursted in laughter at their brother's misfortune. Ophelia held in her laugh.

" No... I'm afraid I'll say something stupid like that and cause the ink to explode", Ophelia stated smugly.

Yakko sighed," Now how am I supposed to get this off?".

Ophelia sighed too," I'll help you with that dearie; Wakko, Dot, write the letter while I help your brother clean up".

" Yes ma'am", Wakko and Dot said saluting.

She led Yakko back to the cot and the cel part of the room and soaked a rag from her hammerspace in water from a tap nearby.

" Luckily, excess ink just slides off a toon like sweat, which means we'll have that ink stain gone in no time", Ophelia told Yakko.

Yakko didn't meet her gaze, afraid he was going to see a smug look of victory on the cat's face instead of the soft, concerned look she actually showcased.

" Why are you doing this?", Yakko asked.

" Because ink can be a pain to clean up after a while", Ophelia stated as she rubbed the rag over his face.

" Not this. I'm talking about everything. You could've stayed in Toontown but yet... you chose to take care of three kids that nobody wants", Yakko stated.

Ophelia remained silent. It wasn't because she didn't know how to answer him, it was the fact that she might not know how to answer it herself.

" I honestly don't know. Just like I don't know why you're out to get me or why is things just so complicated now. I feel like I might never understand things, the norms of society or humans generally. Just like I don't understand why I accepted the job. I'm- We're just going to have to learn over time", Ophelia stated.

" It could take years", Yakko said.

" Then so be it", Ophelia said as she looked Yakko straight intinto his eyes.

Her heart ached, remembering when she actually had a home, siblings and a studio. An acting career that could've taken her far in life and be loved by everyone. When she didn't need to depend on the Looney Tunes. Back when she was naive and oblivious about how cruel people can be, just like the little boy right in front of her.

She never hated him. No matter what he thought, she actually enjoyed his attempts at trying to get rid of her. She actually thought he was adorable when he was annoyed. The fact that he actually allowed her to help him was already an improvement of their new relationship.

" Okay, I'm done. We can head back to your siblings and finally show that sheila not to mess with you all", Ophelia said a little too enthusiastically.

Yakko let a small laugh escape his mouth quietly so Ophelia didn't catch him. He still didn't like her that much and was still determined to get rid of her but for now... he'll just let grudges go for a day.

" Okay we're ready with letter", Wakko stated heading towards Ophelia and Yakko.

" But how are we going to get it to her?", Dot asked curiously.

" One of you go ask Marvin if he could deliver it to her. Tell him I made you three do it and if he disagrees, my mallet will be the last thing he sees", Ophelia said to the kids.

" Gimme the letter, I'll take it to him", Dot said.

Wakko handed his sister the letter and joined Yakko's side.

" How do we get out of here?", Dot asked.

" Same way we got in", Ophelia stated, referring to the hatch.

" Alright, I'll go ahead. See you guys later!", Dot called.

" I'm heading out too. If you need me, I'll be in the cafeteria", Wakko stated walking after his sister.

Ophelia and Yakko remained behind, neither one saying anything.

" I doubt Plotz will ever ley us see a toon get created", Yakko stated.

" I'm sure you will. Maybe without Plotz even knowing", Ophelia stated.

" Hey.. this doesn't change the way I feel about you. I still want you out", Yakko said to her.

" I know. But no matter what... I'll always be there with a better revenge plan".

End of Chapter 6

 **Yay, I actually managed to write this whole chapter in a day. I'm on fire people :).**

 **So there will be chapters dedicated to Ophelia and the Warner's Creation Day. However, I will not be mentioning Bugs or any other prominent Looney Tunes character's Creation Day for I will be leaving that to my future Looney Tunes fanfiction 'Brothers in Arms'. Ophelia might appear in their but I'm not quite sure.**

 **And it seems Yakko may be warming up to Miss Alleycat. But not entirely. He might still dislike her for a chapter or two and then start warming up to her. And then the real plot begins...**


	7. Chapter 7: How angry could she be?

**Hi Guys! I'm back again with another** **chapter, and this one is by far my favourite one to write. Why so...? You're just going to have to read to find out.** **( Happy Belated Easter and April Fool's Day everybody)**

Chapter 7: How angry could she be?

Yakko was bored. So far, the ink room discovery was nothing but a memory now for him and his siblings. Ophelia left the tower for a reason he couldn't care less about.

They had left earlier to the forbidden lot of the studio to hang out with the Tiny Toons, Yakko stayed behind because he had something to do first.

" What to do, what to do?", Yakko said to himself.

He walked into the kitchen, hoping to find something to snack on until a heavenly smell floated right past his nose. He then followed the smell over to one of the counters.

He saw a silver platter covered by a silver dome stood alone on the counter. On the dome was a note that said:

 **This belongs to me, do not touch it even if you are starving and there are no other food left in the world. DO NOT TOUCH OR EAT IT. ( I'm looking at you Yakko/Wakko)**

 **-Ophelia Alleycat**

Yakko pouted when she mentioned his name first before Wakko. He lifted the lid to see what exactly was underneath.

" It's... it's beautiful", Yakko's eyes would've watered if it weren't for him staring at the beauty in front of him.

It was a slice of chocolate mousse cake with chocolate icing, whipped cream and strawberries. The sight made Yakko's mouth water.

" How dare she?! Hiding such a beauty away from me. How mean of her not to share at least half a slice of this beauty. THIS SHOULD BE A CRIME", Yakko exclaimed dramatically.

" But do not worry dear chocolate cake, I will eat you whole because you don't deserve to be in the stomach of that awful toonette!", Yakko continued.

Yakko lifted the platter up to his face but paused and looked towards the readers.

" I know this is something I don't normally do... but uh... the writer was feeling mischievous today and wanted to put me in some mental pain... whatever that meant", Yakko said and shrugged.

He ate the cake, savoring how perfect it felt in his mouth. Once he finally swallowed the last bit, he sighed in satisfaction.

He looked at his watch and said," Maybe I'll join Wak and Dot. I haven't seen Mr. Director in a while".

With that, he left the tower, not knowing that certain death was in store for him.

Somewhere on the studio lot

Ophelia walked about looking at the different movie sets. She hadn't intended to take this long but after many years of not being on the lot you grew to be comfortable, you tend to want to take in every detail.

She wasn't up to date with what was hot for everyone anymore. Everything was too different to her.

She had stayed in Toontown for many years and the city itself is never usually up to date with what's hot with the humans. Even the newer districts are still around the era of the early 2000s and yet here they were in 2018.

The thing that confused her the most was the cartoons kids these days were watching.

The moment she laid her eyes on Teen Titans Go!, she switched the TV off and blinked for a couple of seconds, trying to register what exactly she was watching.

She also wandered what was going on with Mickey and his friends. Since when were they supposed to be part of a preschool programme. She felt so disappointed in him for allowing everything to just happen.

 _What had happened to the days where toons could decide how the script goes._

Posters of different reboots of cartoon shows that she remembered fondly littered the walls and the streets. Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10 and even Looney Tunes. She cringed at all of those reboots.

Last night, she had the unfortunate displeasure of watching the Looney Tunes show and had immediately called Bugs about it.

They spoke about it for a while, Bugs stated he wished the show didn't make him look like the straight-man of the bunch.

He also voiced how upset Daffy was when the show made him look dumber and more needier as well as dependent on Bugs.

 **" I don't need him to take care of me. I'm older anyway!"**

She also watched 'Wabbit' which was retitled the 'New Looney Tunes', it was less cringier, but she could imagine Clampett and Freleng rolling in their graves.

She hoped that the same thing didn't happen to Animaniacs, since she had yet to watch it. One thing that her apartment back in Toontown lacked was a TV. All she had heard were stories about the show's genius. Bugs promised to get her the DVD and VHS of the entire show so she can see what Yakko, Wakko and Dot were created to do.

But so far, the one reboot she found at the very least watchable was 'Ducktales'. Scrooge should be happy he hasn't stooped to his nephew's level of preschoolers entertainer. He was too smart for that.

Ophelia rolled her eyes at a passing mother and child, the mother shielded her child's eyes to prevent him from looking at Ophelia. She could hear the small mutter that escaped the woman's mouth.

" Toons like that shouldn't be around at children", the woman muttered disgusted.

Ophelia sent the woman a cold glare and walked away faster. She wasn't afraid but the sight of a toon glaring at a human didn't always mean good, she could get in trouble and that's the last thing she would want.

" I finally remember why Jessica almost never visits Disneyland anymore", Ophelia muttered.

She needed to get to the tower. The tower was safe from the glares. She needed to get there... before she does something drastic that could get her and other toons in trouble.

Spotting the tower in the distance, Ophelia quickened her pace, almost running to the tower.

She could finally breathe the moment she touched the tower beams. She leaned against them and tried to catch her breath.

Now that she didn't have weight on her, she jumped up the tower easily, opened the door, went inside and closed it shut with a bang.

She dropped on the floor, still trying to catch her breath. She was tired and didn't feel like moving from her spot. She didn't care if Yakko saw her like this, she was tired and felt the need to vent.

" Breathe Ophelia... breathe", Ophelia said to herself as she tried to catch her breath.

After who-knows-how-many minutes passed, Ophelia finally stood up and made her way to the kitchen, with an intent on finishing the slice of cake she managed she to get from the cafeteria.

When she got to the kitchen, her eyes landed on the empty platter on the counter where a delicious cake was supposed to be for her to eat. Instead of that, there were crumbs.

Ophelia seethed as her hand balled into a fist. The stress of the entire day taking a toll on her, now came the culprit that she knew would do something like this to her just made her had enough.

" YAKKO WARNER!!!!!!!", Ophelia screamed.

Somewhere

Yakko was with his siblings for awhile in the forbidden set. He still didn't know why the studio hadn't teared down this place.

" So I heard you guys got a nanny", Plucky teased," Studio's really digging hard into this huh".

" Plucky, leave them alone", Babs scolded.

" Speaking of nanny, does Ophelia know you're here?", Dot asked.

" I left a note so should she should know where I am", Yakko said," Why you asking?".

" It's just... she looked so stressed this morning, I don't want you adding to her headache", Dot stated.

" Relax sister sibling, I'm sure Ophelia is enjoying her time drinking tea or whatever adults drink", Yakko said.

" I actually hope she comes over. I'd like to meet her", Babs stated walking over to the two Warners.

Unbeknownst to her, Babs' wish was about to come true.

Buster shivered as he came back with Hamton and Wakko.

" Did it just get chilly in here? It's like a 100 degrees out there why's it so cold", Buster said as he rubbed his arms.

Yakko felt the fur on the back of his neck stand.

" Yeah, I kinda feel the chill too. But not temperature-wise, like a horror movie chill", Yakko said.

Wakko's eyes widened and looked at his brother," What did you do?".

Yakko looked baffled at his baby brother," Wha-What are you talking about?".

"This sorta chill only happens when we do something stupid, especially you. So what did you do?", Wakko stated.

" Okay so I may... have eaten... Ophelia's cake that was on the counter", Yakko admitted.

" You did what?!", Wakko and Dot exclaimed.

" YAKKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!", a scream erupted from outside the set.

" Close the doors!", Yakko exclaimed.

Buster and Hamton closed the doors in time before a mallet made its way in.

" Crisis aborted", Hamton said relieved.

" Why must you always make things difficult Yakko?", Dot groaned.

" Me?! What did I do?", Yakko exclaimed.

" You always want to cause trouble with her and she's always nice to you", Dot yelled.

" But she causes trouble with me too", Yakko argued.

" She's only doing what we would've done in that situation Yakko! You're antagonizing her without realizing it", Wakko exclaimed.

" Why are guys caring so much now?! You guys too didn't want a nanny", Yakko exclaimed.

" Well, we like her! She's the nicest toonette that didn't look at us like we're misfits", Dot argued.

More banging erupted outside but all eyes were on the Warners.

" I could take care of all three of us without her", Yakko said.

" Is this what this all is about? Your pride! Face it, Yakko, things are different now. Why can't you just accept help?!", Dot exclaimed angrily.

" Why are you two so keen on keeping her?!", Yakko asked.

" Because we want-", Wakko and Dot was cut off by a crash.

They turned around to find a wrecking ball had just crashed through the wall. Everyone coughed as the dust flew up.

The Warners noticed a silhouette walking into the set. When the dust cleared, the Warners saw Ophelia, her eyes closed and her grin looked anything but friendly.

" Yakko~", Ophelia said in a sing-song voice," Get your tail over here. You owe slice of cake~".

When she opened her eyes, they were dilated and resembled their eyes a lot, adding to the creepiness of her attitude.

" You better hurry", Ophelia sang before her voice changed to something more shrill that reminded them of the Joker," Or else I will thin your butt to next Tuesday".

All Yakko did was faint.

~Later~

Yakko opened his eyes and felt something warm wrapped around. He immediately knew this wasn't his room. The interior already said a lot to him.

" Ophelia", Yakko started hesitantly.

" Well well, look who decided to join us", Ophelia said snarkily.

" Where's Wakko and Dot?", Yakko asked.

"They're sleeping", Ophelia simply said," it's already past midnight", she added.

Yakko's eyes widened," Was I out for that long?", he asked in disbelief.

" Yep. Apparently I scared you to the point you fainted", Ophelia said chuckling," Good to know I still haven't lost my touch".

" You're happy I fainted!", Yakko exclaimed.

Ophelia huffed," Well, you did take my cake without asking. I was teaching you a lesson about taking a woman's dessert, especially if its chocolate cake".

" But you didn't have to scare me witless", Yakko argued.

" True... but it's more fun that way", Ophelia grinned.

Yakko huffed in an annoyance. He lowered his head to look away from the smirking cat.

" It's only fun for you", Yakko muttered.

They stayed in silence for a bit until Yakko thought of something that interested him.

" Why did you stay up to watch me? The coach is long and comfortable enough to sleep on. Or you could've slept in Dot's room", Yakko asked," Why ruin your sleep for me?".

" Because I'm not stubborn to admit that I care about you despite our differences these past few days", Ophelia said softly.

Yakko looked at her carefully. She didn't look angry or proud, she just looked tired with a smile on her face and concern in her inky black eyes.

" Why?", Yakko asked," Why do you care about me. Wakko and Dot actually like you. Why bother with me?".

" Yakko...", Ophelia began," I don't care about one more than the other. I care about you, Wakko and Dot equally despite what you think. And it's okay its if you don't believe me. I'll still keep caring anyway".

Yakko was speechless. He blinked a couple of times. She didn't try to reach out to him. She didn't really try to convince him to trust her. All she said that... She cared.

" You can sleep in my bed of you want. I'll take the couch for tonight", Ophelia stated as she got off the bed, her tail moving off his legs.

She was already by the door frame when Yakko called her back.

" Could you leave the light on? Please", Yakko asked.

Ophelia walked back to the bed and switched the lamp on. She turned to Yakko with a soft expression.

" I'll leave the room light off but the lamp and the light in the hallway will be on. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room", Ophelia stated.

" G'night Ophelia", Yakko blurted out, catching the toonette off guard.

She turns around and looks at him. She immediately walked up to Yakko who looked at her curiously.

" Lay down sweetie", Ophelia said to the confused Warner.

Without complaints, Yakko laid down. Ophelia immediately pulled the covers over him, making sure his entire body from the neck and below was covered with the blanket. She secured the blanket around him to make sure he would be warm.

Yakko was confused beyond what he thought could bewilder him. This woman baffled him to no end. She was tucking him in like he would for Wakko and Dot.

" Why did you tuck me in?", Yakko asked.

Yakko watched as Ophelia pondered in thought, trying to find a reason to drive her to do such a thing.

" Because you were being too adorable for me to resist. Goodnight dearie", Ophelia said quickly and quietly closed the door, leaving a still-baffled Yakko in her bed.

Yakko sighed as he felt his eyes begin to close and snuggled himself further into her bed. He would never admit aloud...but he was beginning to like her. He could used to getting tucked in. He then remembered what he did this morning before finding the cake.

He called Slappy this morning about Ophelia.

Dread entered his mind as he thought about what could happen tomorrow.

 _' Please, please let Ophelia win tomorrow'_

End of Chapter 7

 **This chapter got way too serious then what I originally intended. For those who are fans of the Looney Tunes show, I'm sorry. ( But I ain't apologizing for Teen Titans Go! though, that show is flat out bullcrap). Next chapter is Ophelia and Slappy's showdown.**

 **If you're wondering, the Tiny Toons ran away before they got to actually see Ophelia. (Probably went to the Looney Tunes or something)**


	8. Chapter 8: Showdown

**Here it is people. The time has come for the ultimate showdown.**

Chapter 8: Showdown

" OPHELIA!!!"

The sound of the door being slammed against the metal walls of the tower caused Yakko to jolt awake in surprise.

He looked around, realizing that this wasn't his room. The lavender walls and the smell of female still sat in the air, causing him to remember what had occurred.

" Yakko?", Dot said in confusion as she walked towards her brother in their nanny's bed.

" Where's Ophelia?", Wakko asked.

Yakko also realised the absence of inkblot cat not only unnerved his siblings, but himself as well. He kept recollecting thoughts, words and phrases until he remembered one thing...

...Slappy was coming...

Yakko's eyes widened when he realized what was going on. Slappy was coming today to deal with their nanny problem, even though he doesn't **quite** see it that way anymore.

He felt his ears get yanked down, forcing him to look in Dot's eyes. The sneer on her face wiped all cuteness that was present.

" She was sleeping in the living room. Now let go of my ear", Yakko seethed.

Dot obeyed and released his ears. Yakko massaged it, wondering if he should tell his sibs he called Slappy.

"WHAT?!", Wakko and Dot screamed.

" Huh- what happened?", Yakko said.

" You spoke that last part out loud", Dot pointed out before yanking his ears again," What made you call Slappy?".

" Everything", Yakko said defeatedly," But I take it back. She's okay for me... I think".

Dot sighed," At least now the pranks will stop and you'll stop being a Darla Dimple. Maybe we can finally ask-".

Loud knocks rang throughout the tower. The Warners all knew who was it.

" Ophelia, don't answer the door!", Wakko exclaimed, bolting out of the room with Yakko and Dot not far behind.

Ophelia sat casually in the living room after she had tidied up, hiding all evidence that she was sleeping there all night.

" Now Dot doesn't have to kill her brother", Ophelia muttered," He owes me big time for this".

A loud knock on the door took Ophelia's attention. She walked across the train tracks over to the shield door.

" I wonder who that could be", Ophelia said flatly.

She opened the tower door and peeked outside, finding nobody waiting but a small box.

" Wow... a conspicuous-looking box standing in the middle of my doorway... I feel like I'm back in Toontown", Ophelia groaned but picked up the box anyway.

Ophelia looks at the readers," I know you're wondering why I'm still taking the box even though I know it's a trap but I'm a hopeful gal".

Ophelia opened the box, expecting a bomb, dynamite or even a grenade to explode in her face. What she didn't expect... was a note.

" Okay... conspicuous box with a conspicuous note. What could go wrong?", Ophelia said incredulously before reading the note.

" Boom?", Ophelia said confused.

A figure stood in the distance with a smirk on their face and a pen in their hand. They clicked on the top of the pen, their smirk growing even bigger.

It happened all suddenly to Ophelia. First she was on the front steps of the tower, then she was flying but felt like she was on fire and then she landed on the ground with a thud, face-first.

Ophelia groaned, rubbing her head in pain. She looked around and realised she landed a few feet away from the water tower.

" You remind me of a furry Betty Boop", someone said behind her.

Ophelia turned around and found herself looking at an elderly squirrel. Ophelia's eyes widened when she realised she was looking at Slappy Squirrel.

" And you remind me of a knock-off version of Screwy Squirrel. Guess we can't all be lookers, huh", Ophelia retorted.

" Wow, that's a stinger. And you know what I do with stingers", Slappy said pulling out her mallet," I send them to Timbuktu".

Before Ophelia could react, she felt herself hit the leg of the water tower, causing it shake.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot looked over the railings to find a dazed Ophelia leaning against the leg of the tower.

" Are you okay Ophelia?!", Wakko exclaimed.

" Hmm... finally made stars", Ophelia said as stars spinned around her head.

" Just shake it off", Dot stated.

Ophelia shook her head vigorously before shrieking at an oncoming missile. She managed to grab her mallet and swing it upwards, causing the missile to fly up into the air.

The Warners watched as the missile flew through the clouds with a blank expression before looking down back at Ophelia with concern.

She was laying on her back, still dazed but seemed more aware than a few seconds ago. She finally got up, having had enough of being the dummy.

" Alright! Now I'm angry...", Ophelia growled," You wanna brawl. FINE", she then chuckled," Let's brawl".

All sorts of toony weapons were being thrown, from anvils to cannonballs and safes as well. The Warners watched, comically eating popcorn and wearing 3D glasses as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

" Y'know...", Dot started," We should probably stop this before someone gets hurt. Be it Ophelia or Slappy or any unfortunate soul who happened to wander around in the wrong place at the wrong time".

" True, very true- Oh my gosh, they just whipped out the pie cannons! Things are about to serious", Yakko said excitedly as he watched more engrossed with what was happening.

" Great. Now I feel compelled to watch the rest of it. It's like those movies that you know are trash but you still need to see the end", Dot moaned.

"...Frozen...", Wakko said between coughs.

" But all jokes aside, we seriously need to stop this from progressing any further", Dot said seriously.

" Don't worry my sister sibling, the author's already got this covered", Yakko said calmly.

On the other side of the lot

Seated around a long table was the Looney Tunes cast and a few executives. They were all discussing future projects and budgets, some moments sneaking a joke or two into the conversation to lighten the mood.

Bugs sat scribbling notes onto a notepad, listening to Daffy next to him who was arguing with Tweety who sat right opposite him.

Everything was normal until a sudden feeling of dread poored into him and subconsciously flickered his ear. Daffy was, surprisingly, the first to notice the change of behaviour.

" You okay, rabbith", Daffy asked.

" My Warner senses are tingling", Bugs said flatly as he pulled out his phone from his hammerspace. He pressed on a button for speed dial and held the phone up to his ear, tapping his gloved fingers against the wooden table.

" **Hello! Bugs! Yakko** **speaking** ", Yakko said through the cellphone.

" What did you do?", Bugs said flatly.

" **Why must you assume I did-** ", Yakko got cut off.

" I'm not assumin' ya did something. I'm assumin' ya had something to do with it. So what did you do?", Bugs asked.

Bugs could hear mutters from Wakko and Dot in the background before Yakko returned with a sigh.

" **I called Slappy. Now she and Ophelia are bat** **tling it out in front of the tower** ", Yakko said.

" Okay...", Bugs said.

" **Could you maybe... try to stop it before something goes extremely wrong** ", Yakko asked.

Bugs sighed," Can't guarantee, doc. But they should wear each other out by the next hour or somethin'".

" **But what if she gets hurt?** ", Yakko asked.

Bugs smiled at the question," Kiddo, what was the foirst thing I ever taught you?".

" **Um... if we're going to blow up Plotz's car, do it with style** ", Yakko stated confused.

" No... not that one, although it is a good one to remember. But it's: Never judge a toon by der looks. I know very well what people _think_ she's like, but does anybody REALLY know what _is_ like?", Bugs said.

" **So... you're not coming to help then",** Yakko asked.

" Unfortunately, I would've loved to see the brawl. There hasn't been a good toon brawl in years", Bugs menmentioned.

An explosion erupted through the speaker of the phone, causing Bugs to wince and pull it away from his ear. He placed it back.

" Yakko?", Bugs said flatly.

" **Yes** ", Yakko said.

" What happened?", Bugs asked.

" **...Plotz's car blew up...** ", Yakko said.

Bugs bursted out in laughter at the statement, gaining the attention of everyone around him. He wiped a tear from his eye as he finally went to the conversation.

" Okay doc, you know what. Gimme five minutes to finish up and I'll be there", Bugs stated in between chuckles.

" **Okay... five minutes. I think we can manage. Later Bugs!** "

Bugs sighed as the call ended. He placed his phone back in his hammerspace and placed his head in hia hands.

" What happened?", one of the executives asked.

" There's a brawl goin' down on the east gate of the lot", Bugs stated.

Bugs heard another executive swore under his breath, causing Sylvester to place a censored tape over the executive's mouth.

" Who's fighting?", the third executive asked.

" Eh, Slappy Squirrel and Ophelia Alleycat", Bugs stated.

" Ophelia'sth in a BRAWL. Then what am I sittin' around here for?! Porky, get the popcorn!", Daffy exclaimed.

But before Daffy finished, Porky was already got of the room, several dollar bills in hand.

" Ophelia Alleycat, the Warner's nanny?", the fourth executive said in disbelief.

" Ophelia Alleycat... sounds way too familiar even before now", the first executive said.

" Perhaps we should check to see if everything is okay. A toon brawl doesn't happen everyday", the second executive suggested.

" Now ya usin' ya noggins. C'mon before she accidentally blasts my car", Bugs stated.

Back at the water tower

Slappy and Ophelia had continued their battle inside a closed set, much to Wakko and Dot's dismay.

The set was dark and a tad dusty. Everything still seemed in peak condition as it was just bought.

" Here kitty, kitty, kitty", Slappy said tauntingly," I got a nice bomb wit' ya name on it".

A few giggles were heard above her, shadows hopping from one place to another.

" Hello!", Ophelia said swinging from a stage light.

She zipped around Slappy, changing clothes and looked more like magician completely with a mustache.

Slappy landed in a chair that had appeared underneath and looked confused at the situation.

" Welcome one and all to the Magic show starring the Great Katini. You wanna find the Alleycat, then just pick a crate", Ophelia said in a baritone voice.

Ophelia zoomed around Slappy, causing the squirrel toonette to become dizzy with stars appearing around her head.

When Slappy came back to reality, she looked confused at the crates in front of her. She chose the crate in the middle and Ophelia hopped out.

" You chose me! I admit I probably wouldn't have chosen you but you chose me anyway!", Ophelia exclaimed, giving Slappy a huge comical kiss on the cheek.

" Blegh!", Slappy spat.

" Well gotta go! Bye!", Ophelia exclaimed.

Before she reached the door, she stepped onto a stray X and froze.

She looked up when she heard a whistling sound occur above her," You have got to be kidding me-", she said just before a large anvil fell on her, creating a small crater where the toonette stood.

" Eheheh, I gotta say: You look better", Slappy said chuckling, walking on top of the anvil and out of the set," Now that's comedy".

By the time Slappy exited, the Looney Tunes and the executives had already arrived through the portable holes.

" Gah! Bugs, what did we tell you about pushing us through portable holes", one of the executives yelled.

" Oops", Bugs said flatly.

The Warners landed next to the rabbit after they jumped from the tower. He sent them a small smile before looking around, concerned with the toonettes' out of sight.

" Aww... did we miss da brawl?", Tweety said sadly.

" Nope, they were in that set over there", Dot said, pointing at aet Slappy just walked out of.

" Alright Warner, I'm finished", Slappy stated.

" Where's Ophelia?", Bugs asked.

" Still in there, under a anvil", Slappy said nonchalantly.

Bugs' eyes widened and Daffy gulped," I think... we should all step back".

" Why?", Dot asked.

A loud crash was heard and a huge hole appeared on the building. A wrecking ball had crashed its walls to the ground. When the dust cleared, Ophelia stood in the middle of the rubble with the scariest look of anger on her face.

" Okay... now I'm pissed", Ophelia said seething.

" Fellas, I say I think I may have peed lil'", Foghorn said frozen in his spot.

Everyone looked shock, scared, both and ready to faint, Yakko in particular looked like he wanted to faint.

" Oh no you don't. You can't faint on us again Yakko", Dot said sternly.

Slappy blinked in surprise and looked... impressed. A small smirk even appeared on her face.

Ophelia walked up to Slappy with an unreadable expression," Y'know... you got some nerve throwing an anvil on me. I should beat you to a pulp, but I'm so DARN impressed that you managed to take me off guard. And I used to think only Bugs could take me off guard like that", Ophelia chuckled," Nice job".

Slappy smiled," And I thought you were the femme fatale type or worse Mary Sue... but you got the attitude I admire. I mean... a wrecking ball?! Can't get more crazy than that".

" Eh, sue me for being unique", Ophelia shrugged.

" What's going on?", Yakko whispered.

" Eh, happens after every brawl, they're calling a truce", Bugs stated.

" Ophelia actually looked like she was about to kill her", Dot whispered.

" That was probably the case. But if Ophelia is seriously impressed wit' someone, she'll lay off. Every toon is liked that", Bugs stated.

" Wanna draw", Slappy asked.

" I would but I don't have a pen or paper to draw on", Ophelia said cheekily.

" You know what I mean!", Slappy said snarkily.

Ophelia and Slappy shook each other's hand but got electrocuted in the meantime. Both toonettes looked confused before looking down at their hands sheepishly.

" Whoops, forgot about this thing", Slappy said, pointing at the shock buzzer on her hand.

" Yeah, same here", Ophelia said sheepishly.

" REAL truce now", Slappy asked.

" Yes", Ophelia said.

They were about to shake with the same hands again but retracted and used their other hands instead.

" Great, now that that's settled-", Bugs got cut off by a woman's shrieking.

This woman was looking at the scratch on her car, which faced less damage than Mr. Plotz's. She turned her attention to the toons and looked at them angrily.

" You did this!", the woman screeched, pointing at Ophelia.

" What did I do?!", Ophelia asked.

" You damaged my car!", the woman screeched.

Yakko left to assess the car and scrunched his nose, looking for any damage on the car until his eyes landed on the small unnoticeable scratch on the hood.

" Lady, it's just a scratch, you can just repaint it. No need to be so dramatic", Yakko said.

" Don't tell me what to do, you dirty toon!", the woman yelled, glaring at Yakko who looked taken back.

" Alright, listen here lady! I don't give two cents about what you call me! But don't bring him into this!", Ophelia said protectively.

" I can bring whoever I want to into this conversation! You're vile little runts that are beneath me", the woman said glaring at Ophelia.

Ophelia started to recognise this woman and realised she's the woman who glared at her yesterday, the one holding the child's hand.

" You were the one who kept that child away from me", Ophelia said just below a whisper.

" Of course! I will not have my son get influenced by your violent actions and your craziness. It's bad enough you toons are starting to get more rights and privileges. You are all violent, insane, dirty little scums who should've died along with your creators", the woman yelled.

The Looney Tunes growled in anger and frustration, feeling every reason they should mallet this woman into orbit. Ophelia remained indifferent.

" I wish that too... to just die and never look at your ugly face again", Ophelia said seething.

" Why you little ungrateful piece of-", the woman got cut off by a censor tape being strapped over her mouth by Wakko.

" No swearing. This story is still K rated", Yakko said.

The woman's face grew red as she ripped the censor tape off.

" Wow! The censor tape did ya good. It got rid of that unsightly mustache that was growing", Dot stated.

" Why you-", she grabbed Dot by her ears, causing the young toonette to yell in pain.

Foghorn, Barnyard, Mugsy and Gossamer went and restrained Slappy and Ophelia, who looked ready to kill that woman in a second while Daffy and Porky handled Yakko and Wakko.

Other toons and people had gathered around after hearing the shriek and yelling. A lot of toons looked ready to attack but got pulled back by the several animators who didn't want the toons harmed.

" You think you're so high and mighty, just because your show brought millions to the studio. Well think again, brat. This isn't the 90s anymore. You're no longer relevant to children. Nobody remembers you. You're a violent monster who will never make a child laugh again if I have anything to do with it", the woman threatened.

" That's not true", Dot said, her voice cracking.

" If that's not the case then, why did your show get cancelled?", the woman stated cruelly.

" Because people like you lack a sense of humour", Dot retorted.

A loud, sickening sound of a slap resonated across the lot. Dot was on the floor with a red hand imprint stinging her cheek while the woman stood high above her proudly.

" Remember your place in this world, ink-waste-AHHHHHHHHHH", the woman screamed as a flash of a gray arm held her arm tightly in his grasp.

Bugs, in his entire life, had never been more livid. The amount of hate he was feeling for this woman was alarming for not only him but everyone who was present.

" Don't. touch. my. angel", Bugs growled as his grip on the woman's arm hardened when he heard Dot begin to sob.

" Let go of me! I'll charge you for harassment", the woman threatened.

" And I'll have you arrested for purposely hurting an innocent little girl", Bugs threatened," I don't care what you'll do, what you'll say but I don't give a **crap** about what you say. But if you touch ANY of them again... you'll never walk on this asphalt again".

Bugs let go of the woman who clutched her arm that now sported a purple bruise on it.

" Now... Get. Out", Bugs seethed before the woman scrambled to get to her car. Toons nearby snapped and growled at her until she left the lot.

Bugs turned his attention to the other Looney Tunes who too sported looks of anger and disgust but it soon dissipated when they saw a shaking Dot on the ground.

" Let Ophelia and the boys go", Bugs said.

As soon as they were released, the boys made their way to their crying sister.

" Dot! Are you okay", Wakko asked as he trird to look at his sister's face.

" Leave me alone", Dot sniffed.

" We're so sorry sis'", Yakko said, trying to comfort his sister who just flinched away from his touch.

" I said leave me alone", Dot croaked.

Dot sped away from her brother's grasps, some toons tried to stop her but due to her small stature, she slipped right past them.

" Dot! Come back!", Yakko yelled.

He was going to go after her but felt a hand holding his shoulder firmly. He looked up and found Dr. Scratchnsniff looking at him with a deep frown on his face.

" Vakko, I don't zink dat iz a good idea", Scratchnsniff said.

" But-But Dot's hurt. S-She needs me", Yakko said, trying to convince the psychiatrist to let him go.

Scratchnsniff sighed," Vakko, I know you want to help, ya, but maybe your zister might not be looking for you to comfort her, ya".

" But... who will go after her?", Yakko asked.

" We can go after her", Ophelia said, referring to herself and Bugs.

" But... aren't you supposed to stay with us?", Wakko asked.

" I would but have you seen Bugs comfort someone. I know he has his moments but gosh... he's terrible sometimes", Ophelia stated exasperated.

" I can't argue against a true statement", Bugs said.

Ophelia lowered herself to look Yakko in his eyes," We will find Dot, you just gotta trust us".

Yakko bit his lip, unsure of the outcome but sighed," Okay... just... bring her back".

Ophelia placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile," Don't worry. You can count on me and Bugs to bring her back safely. Right Bugs!".

" Ditto", Bugs said," We should probably go find her now".

" Yeah we should-Wait! Where should we find you?", Ophelia asked.

" Zhey will be in my offize, Ms. Alleycat. We'll wait zhere til you bring Dot back", Scratchnsniff said reassuringly.

" Okay", Ophelia said before slowly breathing in," Okay, take care while I'm gone and Wakko, watch your brother".

" Hey! I'm older than him! Why must he watch me", Yakko exclaimed.

" You know EXACTLY why, mister", Ophelia said sternly.

Yakko shrank back when Ophelia stared at him sternly. Wakko stood proudly, finally getting some recognition of responsibility.

" Don't worry Ophelia! I won't let you down", Wakko said proudly saluting.

" Good! Be good while we're gone", Ophelia stated.

" Eh, Scratchnsniff, make sure neither of them leave", Bugs stated.

Scratchnsniff nodded, now both his hands on both Warner brother.

Ophelia and Bugs sped off in the same direction Dot ran, the both of them with the same thought.

 **" Please be okay, Dot"**

End of Chapter 8

 **Finally finished this chapter. Poor Dot the pure sassy angel that she is will be probably be emotionally scarred forever- Not if Ophelia and Bugs have anything to say about it. Did you guys like the showdown. Let me know, I appreciate criticism. Also, for anyone who uses a phone to write, is there a possible way to get page breaks because it can get confusing when the scenes change. See y'all soon**


	9. Chapter 9: Sneak Peak of Plot

**Well the last chapter got dramatic. But mark my words that wasn't the last time you will see that horrid woman. Still thinking of a name for her because after that turn of events... Dot will never forget her face.**

Chapter 9: Sneak Peak of Plot

To say Yakko Warner was stressed was the biggest understatement of the year, Dr. Scratchnsniff could see all the worry building up as the minutes past on.

He should ask be asking the boys about their feelings about the matter, especially since this is the first time they've ever experienced such an offense. But he was at a loss of words and any words of comfort would slip right past the brothers.

For the past 25 years, Warner Bros. had successfully protected the Warners and other younger cast members from such offenses. So for something like this to happen, inside their own studio to make situations worse, was baffling and made Scratchnsniff uncomfortable.

Yakko growled in frustration," What's taking them so long?! Dot should've been back by now!".

Dr. Scratchnsniff sighed," Tis is a very big movie lot. It might take Mr. Bunny and Ms. Alleycat another hour before zey find Dot ".

Yakko groaned," Another hour... UGH, I can't wait that long Scratchy. Dot could be anywhere or even off the lot".

" Off the lot", Wakko gulped. Scratchnsniff grew sorrowful, he knew that after that whole drama, one of the three might not like the idea of going outside the lot... if not all three.

" Don't be zo negative Vakko. Zhey will find your zister and bring her back safely and you three can go back to bein zany, ja", Scratchnsniff said reassuringly.

Yakko shifted uncomfortably, not even looking the least bit at ease. He wanted to talk to someone so badly, to just say something because it was in his nature to be talkative... so why couldn't he?

Unbeknownst to him, Hello Nurse made her way over to him. She was weirded out by his quietness and the fact the distance between him and his brother was abnormally large.

They didn't greet her as they usually did. They walked right past her with blank expressions, that was her first sign of their abnormality.

" Hello Yakko", Nurse started.

Yakko looked up in surprise, never noticing the Nurse standing close by.

" ...Hi...", Yakko said hesistantly before looking away.

Hello Nurse frowned and thought,' _He hesitated and he just gave me a HI?! Who are you and where's the REAL Yakko Warner?'._ " Are you alright?", Hello Nurse asked.

Yakko groaned," Why is everybody ASKING ME THAT? OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY, DAMN IT! I JUST WATCHED MY SISTER GET SLAPPED AND RUN AWAY FROM ME. HOW CAN SOMEONE BE OKAY IN THIS SITUATION!!".

Scratchnsniff, Nurse and even Wakko were taken back by the outburst. They all watched curiously as Yakko heaved, looking exhausted but looked like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

" I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that... None of you did. It's just... I don't understand... why did that lady do that? All those things she said... made me feel degraded", Yakko said dejectedly," Why... just why? What did toons ever do to her that made her hate us?".

Hello Nurse sighed, not really wanting to be the one to give them this speech, especially since she had to give the same one to Babs just a couple of days ago. It was hard to see something so small, so naive and young lives begin to change when they face the harsh truth of the world.

" Yakko, Wakko... not every human likes toons. There are... sick people out there bent on making our lives miserable. People like that lady are called ' toonists', people who see toons as objects or things below them. Once a group of toonists petitioned for toons to wear shock collars".

" What?", Yakko said in disbelief," WHY?!".

" They didn't like that we had so much freedom. Humans... they love having control over their situations and sometimes it goes so far, they want to control what we say, what we dream or think, our every movement. Luckily enough, the government declined that idea", Hello Nurse explained.

" At least the government did something right", Wakko muttered.

" So true", Hello Nurse said as she shook her head.

There was an awkward silence until Yakko spoke up again," I have a feeling there's more to it than just toonists, right".

Hello Nurse sighed," There is. There's toon trafficking, Anti-Toon groups, inkophiles, toonism, you name it".

" What are inkophiles?", Wakko asked.

Hello Nurse paled when Wakko asked the question, she could feel her heart beat faster as memories of watching a toon scream as someone grabbed them and did unspeakable things and all she could do was run before that became her.

" Perhapz I zhould explain what 'inkophilez' are... if zhat iz alright wit Nurse", Scratchnsniff said.

Hello Nurse nodded, feeling slightly better that she wouldn't be the one to ruin the boys' innocence.

" Okay zo, inkophilez are humanz who have a... desire for toonz. Back in the old dayz, humanz vould pay a lot of money to do... things to a toon or evenz buy a toon for... reasons", Scratchnsniff said, pausing in certain places to find better words but it seemed Yakko and Wakko got the picture VERY clearly.

" That's-That's", Wakko stuttered in horror.

" That's freaking sick. Why do sickos like that exist!", Yakko said disgusted," And buying toons. Please tell me they never had an actual auction with toons on display".

Hello Nurse and Scratchnsniff looked away guiltily, not wanting to see the young Warner's face.

" They did... didn't they?", Yakko said. His broken voice almost made Nurse burst into tears.

" Why do you think... it took sixty years for Warner bros. to find Honey and Bosko?", Nurse choked out as she unsuccessfully tried to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

" I...I want Bugs and Ophelia. Please get them back here. I want them here... I want to see them and Dot too. Please bring them here", Wakko said as he curled into a ball, shaking vigorously.

Hello Nurse rubbed the boy's back soothingly," We'll see what we can do...".

Somewhere on the lot

Dot sat with her head between her knees that were pulled up to her chest. The sting from the slap had long left but she could still feel the collision.

She was sitting on a beam high above a set of a cartoon she was all to familiar. This side of the studio was used more for cartoons than live action or movies, so Dot found herself on more than one occasion walking around this side of the studio.

She knew the sets all too well and which cartoon they filmed in there like the set opposite this one was used to film Batman: the animated series and the other next to them was used for Powerpuff Girls and exactly 5 sets to the left was the Looney Tunes set.

Sometimes she would come to this set and think: Where did things go wrong in her life? Were humans ever going to be satisfied with what she gives them, although the crew working on Animaniacs were very understanding and she always gave them her best. It made her wonder why they all left.

" Dot, sweetheart, you in here?!", a voice rang out from the darkness.

" Are you sure she's in here Bugs? This place looks abandoned", someone asked.

" I'm absolutely sure she's here. She's usually here and this place is open so she has to be here somewhere Ophelia", Bugs said.

" If you say so", Ophelia muttered before yelling," Dot honey! Please tell us where you are!".

Dot raised her head from her knees and looked down to see Bugs and Ophelia aimlessly looking around for her.

" I'm up here", Dot croaked.

Ophelia and Bugs looked above them and found the little toonette looking down at them with shimmery eyes and damp cheeks.

They quickly made their way up via ladder and found themselves slowly walking towards the girl.

They were never going to ask her if she was okay, any genius could see she was not okay. They could just slowly approach her and hope she doesn't lash out.

" Hey princess, nice view. Reminds me of the times I still sat on beams", Bugs joked.

" Don't you still do that?", Ophelia asked, raising her eyebrow.

" Well occasionally but that doesn't matter at the moment. Dot, you need to get back out there. Your brothers are tearing their furs out and I will not have them look like badly drawn Mickey Mouse's", Bugs stated.

" No", Dot said looking away.

" Sweetie, why do you want to stay here? It's so old and abandoned-", Ophelia got cut off by the lights switching on.

Now that the set was illuminated, you could see the backgrounds and different film equipment scattered around as well as various scripts. What caught Ophelia's eye the most was the bold lettering above the door.

 **Stage 21: "Animaniacs"** Ophelia's eyes widened as she realised she was standing in the set of the show that brought laughter to millions, also a place that had sentimental value to the little girl in front of her.

" I come here to reminiscence my 'glory days'. It's funny... I didn't realise what I had until I lost it", Dot chuckled sourly," How ironic, huh".

Ophelia frowned," No not really. Everyone toon has something of sentimental value, I guess yours is the place you actually filmed in".

" Huh, I always imagined it was the water tower you three kept for that kinda thing", Bugs said.

" No... this place means more to us than the water tower. Everything here was just filled with happy memories and not a single thought of getting cancelled would occur. But things have changed now... Life is more harsher than I expected. Maybe that's just the way things should be", Dot said as she curled up again.

She couldn't bear to look at the two toons in front of her, fearing to see the look of disappointment and pity on their faces but what happened next was something that caught her off guard.

 _Smile darn ya smile_

 _You know this old world is a great world after all_

 _Smile darn ya smile_

 _And right away watch Lady Luck pay you a call!_

This was the first time Dot ever heard Ophelia sing. The way she sang the song reminded her of a lullaby instead of the upbeat anthem of Toontown. She could also hear Bugs humming along as he scooped her up into his arms.

 _Things are never black as they painted Time for you and joy to get acquainted_

 _Make life worthwhile_

 _C'mon and smile darn ya smile!_

 _Smile, darn ya smile!_

 _For there is nothing you cannot overcome Smile, darn ya smile!_

 _And where clouds appear you soon will find the sun_

 _Life is really only what you make it_

 _Stand right up and show them you can take it!_

 _Make life worthwhile_

 _C'mon and smile darn ya smile._

" You sing nice", Dot said.

" Thank you. It's one of the few talents this author gave me", Ophelia replied.

" I wished this author gave you a cooking talent", Bugs retorted," You can't cook to save ya own tail".

" Is that why we've been eating take-out most of the time", Dot asked.

Ophelia looked away sheepishly, that action alone answered Dot's question.

" Eh... should we go over a tutorial this weekend or...", Bugs said smugly.

" Bugs! Not. one. word", Ophelia seethed.

Dot giggled at how smug Bugs looked and how flustered Ophelia became, that look on her face alone could tell everyone that she was ready to murder him. She yawned and felt her eyes begin to grow heavier.

" Tired already, doc", Bugs said surprised.

" Bugs, it's 10PM, of course she'll be tired", Ophelia said.

" Damn goirl, how long were you and Slappy battlin' it out there?!", Bugs asked incredulously.

Ophelia shrugged," I lost count after a while".

" Wha- wait, is Dot sleeping?", Bugs asked, feeling the little toonette's body go limp.

" She's out like a light", Ophelia stated.

All of a sudden, Bugs phone rang, the sound echoing through the set. He picked it up and nonchalantly said," Eh... What's up doc".

Bugs' calm face turned into a more concerned look.

" Yeah we got Dot. Don't worry, we'll be there soon", Bugs said, ending the call.

" Is something wrong?", Ophelia asked concerned.

Bugs sighed," Wakko's havin' a meltdown back there. We better go".

" Yeah, thank goodness Dot's asleep. I wouldn't want her to see her brother like that", Ophelia said.

Unbeknownst to them, it would've been better if she had stayed awake.

 **Dot's eyes fluttered open as she felt a light hit her eyes. She sat up groggily and looked around.**

 **" Where... am I?", Dot asked herself.**

 **Everything looked unfamiliar and blurry to her. The walls were a cream colour and the floor was darkwood. Posters on the walls and certain areas around her were blurred. The only thing was the open door in front of her where two different voices could be heard.**

 **" -I specifically told you and your writers to add more of the word 'dreaming'. Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming. People just eat up that kinda slop"**

 **" B-B-But sir, this is the best material we've came up all week. We're still writing up the script of the new cartoon"**

 **" Well hurry up! Time is money Johnson! This studio is on thin ice if we don't come up with a good advertisement"**

 **Dot walked closer to the room, curious to see what the commotion was about. A new voice rang out from the room.**

 **" We wouldn't be on such thin ice if the animations had been finished on time. I swear the animators are really desperate if they're still staying with you. They might as well work with that Disney guy"**

 **" Say that again, Foster... I dare you"**

 **Dot peeked from the door to see three men standing in the centre of the room. Two men looked like they were about to fight and the third man trembled close by. The third man looked at the doorway and spotted her but Dot felt compelled to stay and stare at the two in the centre.**

 **" I will gladly say it again. This studio is failing because of your incompetence. Before Addison left, our cartoons were the biggest Hollywood has ever seen. Now look where we are, knee deep in debt and our animators are leaving us"**

 **" Fellas..."**

 **" Addison leaving was not my fault. I could've easily rehired a new voice actress AND a new music director"**

 **" Fellas..."**

 **" I STAYED FOR THE TOONS YOU IMBECILE! It's what she would've wanted"**

 **" Oh don't get sentimental with me Foster!"**

 **" FELLAS, SHE'S HERE!"**

 **The two men stopped arguing and looked at the doorway. Dot wanted to run away but stood still. A wide grin appeared on one of the men's face.**

 **" There's a shining star, our Angel of the stage", the man said.**

 **" You wanted to see me Mr. Banner?", Dot said.**

 **' _Wait, I didn't say that! What's going on?',_ Dot said inwardly.**

 **" Actually yes, I want to show you something", Mr. Banner said," C'mon! I think you're going to like it. Uh... Foster, you can come too...".** **Dot stared at Mr. Foster who looked at her sternly but somehow still maintained a soft look. Dot tore her attention away from him and back to Mr. Banner who stood proudly looking down at a set of blueprints on the table.**

 **" Doll, do you see what I see?", Mr. Banner asked.**

 **Dot looked at the prints on the table curiously. It was a sketch of a large building with many windows. It's structure is similar to that of a warehouse.**

 **" I see... a nice sketch of a building", Dot said.**

 **Everything was weird to Dot. She didn't know these men or where she was. Some parts look so blurry to her and everything is unnerving, especially this man.**

 **" True but you need to see the bigger picture here darling. You're a celebrity now, people adore you. And because they adore you... they pay us money so they could see you. This is the future of our studio! Millions of people will watch you and we won't have to worry about bills again!"**

 **" This is ridiculous Banner! Absolutely bonkers. You've... you've lost your mind. The bank will never allow us to open another studio with how in debt we are", Mr. Foster exclaimed.**

 **Mr. Banner glared fiercely at Mr. Foster and said," I think it would be better if you leave before I do something I'll regret".**

 **Mr. Foster huffed angrily until he looked at Dot and said," Rehearsals in five minutes. Don't be late", and left dramatically.**

 **" Great, now that the drama queen has left, we can finally get back on track. Now where was- RIGHT, the new studio will be bigger and better and house more cartoons than Disney could ever imagine", Mr. Banner said enthusiastically.**

 **Dot raised her eyebrow," But won't that cost money".**

 **" Sure it will but we'll figure out something. Remember my motto: You just gotta believe!", Mr. Banner stated," Because belief makes everything in life. Belief can you strong** , **belief can make you rich, belief can make you powerful...".** **Dot became more unnerved about this man.**

 ** _' That Mr. Foster guy was right. This man is BONKERS'._**

 **" And all we need is you, darlin'. You'll be the star of the show. Everyone's eyes will be on you. So run along, or else you'll be late for rehearsals", Mr. Banner said pushing Dot towards the door.**

 **" The fate of the studio now rests in your hand", Mr. Banner said proudly before he tightly squeezed Dot's shoulders, causing the toonette to wince in pain, and coldly added," If you mess this up, it's the shredder for you".**

 **Dot gulped and stuttered," Y-Yes M-M-Mr. Banner".**

 **" Good", was all he said before shutting the door, leaving Dot alone.**

 **The door had disappeared as soon as it closed and Dot appeared to be in another room. The walls were high with several different empty cages hanging from the ceiling.**

 **Someone did some excessive decorating", Dot said. This time it was her own words.**

 **A chilling laugh echoed through the room as the cages started shaking. Dot looked around the room frantically. She tried to pull her mallet but found her hands encased in cuffs.** **" Wha-", Dot stepped back in confusion when a voice rang.**

 **" _Did you like my gift? It's a welcoming on behalf of every toon in this studio_ ", a honey-sweet voice echoed through the room.**

 **" Alright sheila. I've had enough of this! First that creep back there now YOU! The moment I get out of these cuffs, I'll mallet ya to kingdom come", Dot threatened.**

 **" _Aren't you feisty? Much better than that brother of yours. What was his name? Wakko?"_**

 **" Alright, you got two SECONDS to tell me what you did to my brother before I get out of these cuffs", Dot said, trying to bite the cuffs off her hand.**

 **" _My my, if you weren't so valuable, I would've crushed to a pancake_ "**

 **" What do you want with me and my brother?!", Dot asked.**

 **" _Brothers... I need all three of you to make my plan work_ "**

 **" Care to elaborate on that doll", Dot said flatly.**

 **" _HA! Do you think this author made me THAT gullible! Spoiling my plan would be spoiling the storyline, ergo, she'd have to end this story 30 chapters early"_**

 **" Well it was worth a shot", Dot muttered before saying," So what's the big deal with the room and cages. Did you guys pick out the wrong aesthetic or something".**

 **" _Funny that you mentioned the cages. Why don't I show what's inside there, hmm_ "**.

 **One of the lower hanging cages opened up and something goopy spilled from it, landing on the floor with a plop.**

 **Dot looked at the goop curiously," What is th-", she screamed when a gloved hand reached out from the goop.**

 **" What the Schlesinger is that?!", Dot screamed.**

 **A small female with curly locks appeared from the goop, her eyes hung out from their sockets. Her dress barely clunged to her inky body that fell apart in Dot's eyes. She only had one arm and no legs.**

 **" _This, young Warner girl, is a toon_ "**

 **Dot's eyes widened with shock, surprise and guilt, realising some features were toon-like in it's own right.**

 **" Why does she look like that?", Dot asked, slowly backing away as the toon crawled closer.**

 **" _We actually don't know. She supposed to be that typical cutesy little girl... but the animators got this... monstrosity instead. She can barely keep her ink together"_**

 **" Why are you showing me all this? To show that I'm cute. Darling I already know that", Dot said sassily.**

 **" _Oh no no no, dear, I actually came to ask you a question_ "**

 **" Well then, ask away", Dot said as she backed her way into wall.**

 **" _Do you know why you exist, Ms. Warner?"_**

 **Dot stood still as the question was asked. Her mind was no longer on the deformed toon in front of her, but entirely on the weirdness of the question itself.**

 **" _Do you know WHY you're so important to Warner Bros. So much so... that they had to lie about your real age"_**

 **" How did you-", Dot was cut off by another bizarre question.**

 **" _What makes you so perfect that Warner Bros. pays hundreds of thousand dollars for your, the boys and yourself, safety specifically"_**

 **" I...", Dot didn't know how to reply. For once in her life, she felt out bested, speechless and genuinely puzzled. This... woman... made her analyze her entire existence.**

 **" _Maybe it's because... you're different"_**

 **" What makes me and my brothers different from anyone else?", Dot asked.**

 **" _There aren't much, it's not even visible to the naked eye. But it's noticeable in the way you are portrayed. You are considered as a 'perfect toon', toons with no mistakes, no deformities and are able to hold themselves together. They are perfect in the eyes of their creators. Humans love and crave perfection, so when a toon isn't perfect-"_**

 **The deformed toon was just inches away from touching Dot, the ink on their skin bubbled the closer it got to her. Before it could even touch the Warner, a large empty cage fell on the toon, causing a sickening loud crack to emerge from underneath.**

 **" _-they get erased_ ".**

 **Dot winced as the ink seeped through the base of the cage, signalling that the poor toon either isn't alright or it didn't make it.**

 **" But that's unfair. It's not those toons' fault they are the way they are!", Dot exclaimed.**

 **" _Hey, I don't write the rules, sweetheart, I just follow them. But back to my real question: What makes you and your brothers different from other toons? You're obviously important... but why? Why do people go so far for you... when they don't even like you? You don't have to answer, because I know you don't know... but I do"_**

 **" Wait, you actually knew the entire time!", Dot exclaimed.**

 **" _Indeed I did. But I love taunting you. You lasted longer than your brother. And I find it much more impressive. It shows your stupidity is greater than your survival instinct"_**

 **" And I'm glad we're having this conversation because it confesses to me that your ugliness is so bad, you really have no one to converse with".**

 **" _Why you little imp! As a parting gift, why don't I give you the ride of your life"_**

 **" Goodnight everybody", Dot mumbled.**

 **" _INK OF THE DARKNESS. RISE FROM THE CHASM AND SWALLOW THIS TOONETTE WHOLE_ "**

 **" Talk about warlock moment", Dot whispered to the readers.**

 **The floor around her began to crack and fall in, revealing the ink from underneath already flooding the room. Ink ran down the walls of the room, quickening the pace of the flooding.**

 **" Okay, this filling up rather quickly", Dot said, panic starting to be heard in her voice.**

 **" _You did this to yourself Warner. Oh and when you return... give my greetings to Ophelia Alleycat"_**

 **" Wait! Please don't leave! Get me outta here!", Dot said as the ink finally dragged her down.**

 **Dot looked around her, seeing nothing but darkness but hearing several voices in her head.**

 **" _Vat are you kidzez?"_**

 ** _" Why can't you three ever just behave?!"_**

 ** _" Know your place in this world-_**

 ** _"What makes you different from other toons?"_**

" GET OUTTA MY HEAD!!!", Dot screamed, clutching her head in frustration.

She heard something fall over and opened her eyes, realising that she wasn't in that awful place.

" It was just a dream", Dot mumbled, looking at her cuff-free hands.

" Eh, and some dream that must've been, doc"

Dot looked up in surprise to find Bugs, Dr. Scratchnsniff, Hello Nurse, Ophelia and her brothers all looking at her in concern, her brothers looking much more concerned than the rest.

" Are you okay honey?", Ophelia asked.

" Not really", Dot said sheepishly," What happened?".

" I saw the way ya tensed up while you were sleeping and you started mumbling things that didn't make sense. Then ya started screaming and we ran back here so Scratchnsniff can check on ya", Bugs explained.

" We didn't want to wake in case it made you worse", Ophelia continued.

" So... what were you dreaming about?", Yakko asked.

Dot looked away hesistantly," I actually can't remember what happened", she lied.

" Maybe I should still check to zee iv dere iz-", Scratchnsniff got cut off by Dot speaking.

" I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. I'll live", Dot said, trying to sound confident.

" If you say so", Scratchnsniff shrugged.

" Alright kids, I'm tired of this dramatic day the author had put us through. Time to hit the hay... Wakko don't actually hay the bale", Ophelia said as she waited at the door.

The walk back to the tower was silent and awkward. The last events for Dot left her puzzled and itching to know more. But there was really only one person she could talk to about this.

When they got to the door, Bugs said his goodbyes and told them he'll hopefully see them in the next chapter, leaving Ophelia alone with the Warners inside the house.

" Ophelia, I'm-", Yakko was cut off by Ophelia interrupting him.

" Yakko, please, not now. We can talk about this in the morning. You three need to get to bed", Ophelia said.

" Okay", Yakko said defeatedly," Night sibs, G'night Ophelia", and left to his room.

" Yeah, I'm heading out too. Night everyone", Wakko said, heading towards his bedroom, leaving Ophelia and Dot in the living room.

" Dear... are you absolutely sure you're okay? What was the dream about?", Ophelia asked.

Dot didn't want to lie but she did anyway," Really, I'm fine Ophelia".

" Okay", Ophelia said hesistantly," Wake me up if you need anything", and she left to her room.

Dot walked down the hallway of the main bedrooms. She passed her room and instead entered Wakko's room.

When she entered his room, Wakko had his night shirt on and his nightlight plugged in. He noticed his sister's presence and raised an eyebrow.

" Can I help you with something?", Wakko asked.

Dot closed the door behind her gently and looked back at her brother with a determined expression.

" We need to talk"

End of Chapter 9

 **So much is happening in the span of at least probably closed to 5 000 words.**

 **Dreams like what happened up there will be brought up more in the future. As for now, let's all just calm down.**

 **Also, before writing this chapter, a friend of mine who read through this asked me about Ophelia and Bugs' ages. I'm not sure if there is a Canon age for him but in this story, I made him in his early 40s. Ophelia on the other hand, is rather young, her age being 26 years. I can't give you guys a legit reason why I designed her so young but I laughed when I told my friend she's still in a way older than him because in the story she was created in 1926. So she's older and younger than him. My friend's reaction though...**

 **Don't worry, we'll focus again on everyone in next chapter so hold on tight! Also what do you guys think of Ophelia through these past chapters, like her traits and attitude. Until then, see you real soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Ungraceful kitty

**I decided** **after that intense chapter, we all needed a more lighter chapter.**

Chapter 10: Ungraceful kitty

The smell of actual eggs and bacon drove Wakko out of bed. While it was weird that Dot came to talk to him, he shrugged it off but knew the situation was serious.

He had promised Dot he wouldn't tell anybody, even Yakko, but even he knew their brother was going to find out eventually. Especially if this 'woman' is targeting all three of them.

The sound of whistling got louder the closer he got to the kitchen. He stepped into the room with the sight that fully awaked him.

Bugs stood with his back to him, whistling the 'Merry go-round broke down' while flipping something on the stove. He turned around to find Wakko looking at him weirdly.

" Morning doc, sleep well?", Bugs asked, setting the pancakes aside.

" Bugs Bunny is standing in the middle of my kitchen wearing a cheesy 'Love the cook' apron, making us breakfast", Wakko said with a blank expression. He slowly raised his hand and pinched his shoulder, causing him to wince," Okay, you're real".

" Of course I am, kiddo, now take the bacon over to da dining room... and DON'T eat it on the way there", Bugs said as he grabbed the pancakes and eggs.

Wakko pouted but reluctantly obeyed, carrying the plate to the dining room. By the time everything was placed on the dining table, Yakko and Dot walked in with tired expressions, messy fur and still in their pajamas.

Yakko yawned and stretched out his body, scratching his back as he went to take his seat next to Wakko.

" Morning Wak", Yakko said tiredly.

" Eh, I'm here too, ya know", Bugs said taking his seat next to a fully-awoken Dot.

" Right. Morning Bugs", Yakko said tiredly, his eyes still half-closed.

Yakko looked around in confusion and said," Wait... where's Ophelia?".

The absence of the toonette was immediately recognized.

" Maybe she's still sleeping", Dot suggested.

" Maybe... I should probably wake her though, I woiked hard on dis breakfast and she ain't missin' it", Bugs said standing up and walking towards Ophelia's room, the Warners curiously followed behind him.

He hadn't knocked but entered her room anyway. Bugs found Ophelia's sleeping form cuddled inside the blanket, her face looked peaceful and contented.

" Aww... she looks so peaceful", Dot cooed.

" It would be very mean of us to disturb her", Yakko said nonchalantly.

" Yeah. We should probably be the better people and let her sleep", Bugs said.

" Yeah", the Warner's said in unison.

Just as they were about to walk out, Bugs stopped and looked towards the readers. He smirked.

" But then again, I'm not the better person so I'm going to wake her up anyway!", Bugs said to the readers as he took out a airhorn," C'mon! You guys know me better than this".

He went back to Ophelia's bed and blasted the airhorn in her ear. Ophelia's eyes shot open as she let out a cat-like shriek and jumped so high that she hit the ceiling and latched onto it with her claws.

The Warners ran back into the room to see the scene before them. They walked closer to Bugs and a hysterical Ophelia latching on the ceiling.

" Okay, that's one way to wake up someone", Dot said pointing at the shaken toon.

Ophelia lost her grip on the ceiling and fell with a thud on the bed. She looked at Bugs who had a large grin on his face.

" Morning kitty!", Bugs said a little too enthusiastically.

" I hate you", Ophelia said groggily.

" Love you too dollface. Now c'mon", Bugs said, yanking Ophelia out of bed," I made breakfast and I wanna eat it hot".

Ophelia didn't move from her place on the floor, instead she stretched out her arms and looked directly at Bugs. The Warners watched with interest as the weird interaction started.

" What?", Bugs said as he looked back at Ophelia.

" Carry me", Ophelia stated.

" Ex-squeeze me?", Bugs said.

" I'm not going anywhere unless you carry me. You disturbed my sleep. This is the only way I'll forgive you", Ophelia said stubbornly.

Bugs stared at Ophelia challengingly. He then walked over and threw her over his shoulder. Ophelia squeaked in surprise.

" Could'a give a girl a warning", Ophelia said.

" Whoops", Bugs said sarcastically.

The Warners watched as the scene unfolded in front of them. They had never seen Bugs look so annoyed. The scene itself made them smirk in delight.

" C'mon, let's go eat breakfast before I throttle this bi- OPHELIA STOP HITTING MY FACE WIT YA TAIL!", Bugs exclaimed.

Ophelia snickered until she let out a small shriek," DON'T YANK MY TAIL".

It was Bugs' turn to snicker, his smirk looked satisfactory and proud. Ophelia pouted slightly and found herself looking at the Warners. She awkwardly waved and smiled grimly at them.

" Morning kids", Ophelia said sheepishly.

" Morning", the Warners replied.

They reached the dining table, the food was luckily still mildly warm so it could still be enjoyed. Bugs roughly threw Ophelia off his shoulders, causing her to miss the chair and land on the floor with her legs dangling in the air.

" Woah careful Bugs, you're gonna see her knickers", Yakko said playfully.

" It doesn't really matter when I've already seen her without her knickers", Bugs said smugly," That was one eventful moment in the bathroom".

Yakko looked towards the readers and blew a kiss saying," G'night everybody!".

" Just because of this, the author could be implying that she's still debating over the platonic or romance thing", Dot whispered to the readers.

" Stupid hare! Don't drop me like that", Ophelia scolded.

" I'd apologise if I felt remorse for that. But I don't", Bugs said leaving the dining room.

Ophelia and the Warners sat quietly around the table. Wakko was the first one to notice Yakko glancing a few times at Ophelia and the look he sent meant he wanted to speak to her. Wakko nudged his brother lightly, gaining his brother's attention.

" Something wrong?", Wakko asked his brother quietly so Ophelia, who looked very engrossed in her breakfast and what Dot was saying, couldn't hear.

Yakko sighed," I feel bad about yesterday".

" You should be. None of that would've happened if you just saw her the way me and Dot did", Wakko whispered," I swear to Walt Disney, the way you acted now is way worse than when you noticed Bugs hanged around us more often".

" Can you really blame me for being paranoid?", Yakko whispered.

" Yes, yes I can! Because of your paranoia and ooc-ness, Dot got hurt and now Ophelia will be blamed for this", Wakko whispered.

" I didn't know that was going to happen, Wak", Yakko argued.

" But you should've known better, Yakko. You're the oldest. Ophelia's trying to help and you're being a butt", Wakko said.

" Alright docs! Here's ya orange juice", Bugs said walking back in with two mugs and three glasses.

Wakko was the first to grab his drink so that he could avoid any further problems with his brother. Yakko and Dot took theirs and sipped lightly, taking breaks to eat their meal.

Bugs walked over to Ophelia and placed a mug right next to her hand.

" Here's ya coffee. Black and bitter... like ya creator's soul", Bugs said.

Ophelia snorted," It's funny that you remembered how I liked my coffee. Like you imprinted it in the back of your head".

Bugs shrugged," Well if you stayed with someone for nearly two decades, the recipe kina sticks".

" If course it does", Ophelia said tiredly.

" You lived together?", Dot said confused.

" Yeah, after Ophelia's studio closed down. She had no where else to go so I foiced her to live with me until she could find another job", Bugs explained.

" Forced?", Wakko said raising his eyebrow.

" He literally dragged me away from the shelter I stayed in and made me live in his mansion of burrow", Ophelia said.

" But she ran away after staying with me for about twenty years", Bugs said.

" Twenty years? You lasted that long with Bugs", Yakko said incredulously.

" And doesn't that mean he kidnapped you?", Wakko said confused.

" Kidnapping ladies was considered 'normal' in Toontown at the time. So Bugs got away with that for two reasons. Reason number one: He had Warner Bros. backing him and reason number two: he was rich", Ophelia said," And yes, I survived long enough to know Bugs on a certain level of everything".

" I guess the humans were less strict back then", Yakko said picking at his food.

" Eh... not really. They actually gave us curfews back then", Bugs said, sipping his coffee.

" True fact. All toons were supposed to be back in Toontown by six o' clock sharp. If a toon disobeyed that rule, their paychecks would be docked by forty cents", Ophelia said.

" And that wouldn't be a smart move by smaller toons. Back then, we were paid by commission", Bugs said.

" Ouch. That must've harsh", Dot winced.

" It was. And we weren't even allowed to work overtime", Bugs said crossing his arms.

" Look who's talking rabbit. You were one of few toons who managed to get a full house at theatres. Meanwhile I was scrapping around for odd jobs while my director goes insane", Ophelia said.

" What happened to your studio anyway? Where are the other toons from there as well?", Wakko asked curiously.

Yakko saw Ophelia froze while the questions were asked. He frowned slightly, eating up the last of his breakfast.

" Well um... my studio was facing... financial problems with the bills not being paid on time. With the war that was going on and animators leaving to join the army, production never got finished on time. So everything was set in stone. The studio was finished and they sent us out into the streets. As for my coworkers... I never saw them again", Ophelia said, looking away.

" Not even Limbo?", Bugs said surprised.

Ophelia shook her head sadly," Not even him".

Everyone around the table was quiet. Yakko glanced at Ophelia's stiff position next to him, feeling almost sorry for her.

" Well... look on the bright side! You got us now! Maybe we can convince Plotz to hire you for a cartoon", Wakko said optimistically.

" Oh no! I couldn't, I'm okay with where I am now", Ophelia said," And besides, I never really did like acting".

" Okay... but I really wish we could see you in action", Wakko said dejectedly.

Ophelia smiled softly," I didn't think you were that enthusiastic about seeing me in a cartoon".

" Well in order for this story to progress, we're going to have to get to know each other. Might as well start now", Dot said.

" Well, I actually don't have any of my cartoons. They were all placed in Toontown's archive", Ophelia said thoughtfully.

Ophelia stood up from her seat and walked to the door," I'm going to get dressed. I'll be back in a couple of minutes".

Bugs and the Warners left to put the dishes in the kitchen. Yakko looked far away into his thoughts until a question popped into his mind.

" Hey Bugs...", Yakko said.

" Yeah doc", Bugs replied.

" Was Ophelia's cartoons... good or bad?", Yakko asked.

Bugs hummed in thought, vigorously scrubbing the dishes in the sink," They were pretty great for a cartoon in the late twenties. Ophelia starred in a couple of the first but I remember her first real solo short".

" What was it called?", Dot asked curiously.

" I think it was 'Shoot him down'. Or 'Queen of Swing'. All I remember was that her first short had her singing the entire time", Bugs said thoughtfully," She usually sang most of the time. She's a great singer and the animators saw that. So her first short was her singing".

" How many cartoons were there of her alone?", Dot asked.

" Hmm... probably... four or five?", Bugs said," It was such a long time ago, I can't even really remember".

Yakko patted Bugs on the back," It's okay Bugs. We get it. You're an old man now. If course you'll have trouble remembering things", he said smugly.

Bugs gently smacked the back of Yakko's head, causing the young toon to snicker mischievously. The four toons headed to the living room and found Ophelia sitting on the couch surfing through channels.

" Hey, what's with the surfboard?", Dot asked.

" I was going to literally surf through channels as a joke until I realised I don't actually remember how to surf", Ophelia said flatly.

" Aww... it would've made a very clever joke though", Yakko said.

" Thanks. The author is seriously giving me a limited skill set here", Ophelia said.

" She's probably afraid people will think you're a Mary Sue. So she's being careful about how she portrays you", Bugs said moving the surfboard aside.

" I can understand that", Ophelia muttered.

The Warners settled into the couch with Bugs and Ophelia. Yakko sat awkwardly next to her, debating on whether to speak to her or turn his attention to somebody else.

Bugs noticed the awkward tension in the room. He thought deeply as to how he can destroy the tension in the room. A lightbulb shined on top of his head as he got an idea. He looked towards Ophelia and smirked.

' **This is gonna be fun** ', Bugs thought.

" Oh Ophelia, my kitten. I can't seem to remember the time you weren't being so graceful", Bugs said.

Ophelia huffed," That's because there wasn't a time when I wasn't graceful. I'm a cat with graceful manners".

The Warners watched the exchange in interest, wondering what was about to happen.

" Is that so", Bugs' smirk grew larger," 'Cause I remember a certain incident that included-", Bugs sinked his hands into his hammerspace and pulled out a thin object that made Ophelia's eyes widened,"-laser pointer".

" You wouldn't", Ophelia hissed lowly.

Ophelia backed away into a wall as Bugs played with the laser in his hand.

" I would", Bugs said as he pointed the laser towards the wall, making a small red dot appear.

Ophelia stared at the light uncomfortably with a rigid stance. She was breathing heavily as of trying to resist something.

" C'mon kitty, chase da light", Bugs cooed playfully.

" NO! I am a cat with manners!", Ophelia exclaimed.

Bugs shook the pointer causing the light to move up and down. Ophelia looked at it, her body shaking and her teeth bared.

" GIMME THAT RED DOT!!!", Ophelia screamed, clawing at the wall to try and catch the light.

The sight of what was happening caused the Yakko and Dot to burst out in laughter while Wakko stared solely on the light.

" I guess she isn't so graceful after all", Yakko said between periods of laughter.

" Yeah, and neither is she sane. OH OPHELIA! SOMEBODY'S GOT SOMETHING FOR YA", Bugs called.

Yakko looked confused until he saw the red light pointing at his chest. He then looked at Ophelia who appeared in a feral state, claws out, fur and hair stood out and foam appearing around her mouth with her shoes off. He gulped as her eyes dilated as she flashed her teeth at him.

" GIMME THAT RED DOT!!!", Ophelia screamed, lunging at Yakko.

" YIKES!", Yakko screamed.

He swifly dodged Ophelia's claws and teeth. Wakko and Dot jumped behind the couch as she landed.

" What the Clampett! BUGS! Watch where you point that thing!", Yakko exclaimed.

" Oops, sorry kiddo. I needed her on the couch for this", Bugs said apologetically.

Ophelia growled and hissed at Bugs as she stood up on her two legs again and looked him in the eye.

" Give me one good reason why I won't DIP that smug face of yours", Ophelia growled.

" Because of this-", Bugs said throwing something green and leafy at Ophelia.

The next thing they all knew, Ophelia was rolling around on the floor, her tongue sticking out and tiny purrs rumbling from inside of her. Her eyes looked larger and sparkled at the leafy substance in her hand.

" Hold on a sec", Yakko said looking at the plant in his nanny's hands.

" Is that-", Wakko looked dumbfounded.

" Catnip?", Dot finished.

" Yep", Bugs said.

" Wait... are you telling me... you randomly keep catnip in your hammerspace", Yakko said.

" Nah. It's mainly for when Sylvester is trying to calm down after a scene with Tweety. Yarns a good alternative too", Bugs said before looking at the readers," Don't do drugs. I starred in 'Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue' for a reason, y'know".

" How long will it take until she's back to normal?", Dot asked.

" Eh, thoirty minutes give or take", Bugs answered.

30 minutes later

" Ugh... my head", Ophelia groaned.

Ophelia looked around finding herself back in her bedroom. She carefully leapt out of bed and walked towards the door. Once she was out of her room, she left to the living room to find Bugs and the kids on the couch. Bugs was the first to notice her presence.

" Mornin' sunshine. How was ya nap?", Bugs asked enthusiastically.

" What happened?", Ophelia asked as she sat on the couch.

" Bugs gave you catnip", Dot said.

" Ugh Bugs why!", Ophelia groaned.

" The author made me do it", Bugs stated," The air was so tense. I had to lighten it up some how. Yakko's been trying to find ways to talk to you".

" Whatever", Ophelia muttered.

They all sat in silence. Yakko glanced awkwardly at Ophelia and sucked in all his pride.

" Ophelia", Yakko started.

" Yes...", Ophelia said hesistantly.

Yakko breathed in and thought,' **Here goes nothing** '.

" OpheliaIamsosorrypleaseforgiveforbeinganidiotIshouldn'thavebeensomeanbuti'maparanoidfreakwh-", Yakko was silenced as a hand was placed firmly over his mouth.

" Yakko dear", Ophelia said calmly," I know you're a motor mouth but I can't understand a word you're saying".

Yakko sighed," I'm sorry about everything I did. I was horrible and occ. Can you forgive me...".

Ophelia looked at Yakko with an unreadable expression before a small smile appeared on her lips.

" I was never angry in the first place", Ophelia said softly.

" Huh", Yakko said in surprise," But you-".

" I admit. I did look super mad yesterday. But it was more... stress than anger. While I was angry, my anger was towards that so-called woman than you. I was actually more worried about you seeing that. It must've been scarring", Ophelia said.

" I was more suprised than scarred", Yakko mumbled.

" But besides that. I was never angry-OKAY maybe it got a bit annoying somewhere along the line but I was never angry at you. I had fun and it awoken instincts inside of me that were asleep for awhile. So I'm actually thankful", Ophelia said.

Yakko cracked a small smile," Does that mean we're okay".

" Yep", Ophelia said smiling back," Hug?".

" Hug", Yakko said as he wrapped his arms around the toonette's neck.

While in their embrace, Ophelia whispered in Yakko's ear," Now that I'm here... you can be the child you are for as long as you like".

Yakko snuggled into Ophelia's shoulder, everything was finally peaceful-

-Until a odd sound coming from Yakko caused him to pull away from Ophelia and blush beet red and Bugs to fall off the couch out of laughter.

" OH MY FRIZ FRELENG! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN", Bugs exclaimed, clutching his sides in pain from the laughter.

Yakko looked away sheepishly when he noticed the smile on Ophelia's face and the giggles that are trying to escape her.

" What was that?", Wakko asked confused.

" What did Yakko do?", Dot asked curiously.

" OH MY HAHAHAHA! THIS IS RICH", Bugs said, wiping the tears," YAKKO HEHEHE, JUST HAHAHA PURRED".

A second later Dot and Wakko joined Bugs on the floor in a fit of giggles. Yakko's face grew a shade darker and shrunk back into the arm of the couch.

" Alright you three, I think Yakko's been embarrassed enough for one day", Ophelia said after she calmed down.

" Hehe, sorry kiddo, its just", Bugs tried to suppress a squeal," Dat was da most adorable thing you have done in these last ten chapters".

" And its okay dear. Anybody can purr if they try hard enough. To some it just comes naturally. Embrace it. And besides, you might score a cute girl's number because of that", Ophelia said.

Yakko's eyes lit up at the mention of cute girls," Maybe its not so bad then".

" Glad to hear it", Ophelia said.

" And Ophelia", Yakko said.

" Yeah", she said.

" Thanks", Yakko said smiling.

Ophelia smiled back, the feeling of warmth growing inside of her now that this young boy FINALLY trusts her.

" My pleasure"

End of Chapter 10

 **Fluffiness everywhere. Yakko and Ophelia are finally seeing eye to eye. The next couple of chapters might just be goofs from the characters and Ophelia meeting other Animaniacs characters. ( I kinda want her and Minerva to be friends and maybe Rita as well). Now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to binge read Bow and Ears and Animaniacs: The Hideaway. See y'all in the next chapter. BYE-BYE**


	11. Chapter 11: Smells

**This cute little thing wouldn't leave me alone so enjoy. Also, May 16th was my birthday so I'm officially one year older than I was before. And... I saw Rift updating on the day and I was like ' Hey! Rift got me a present!' and I was laughing at the unintentional perfect timing of the update. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Smells

Every woman Wakko had ever met always had an appealing smell. Some smelled like mint, other's like chocolate but most of them smelled like a berry or flower of some sort.

But what mattered most to the middle Warner was that those women... smelled like food. Food was his life. He's like that guy with the spiky white hair that eats a lot but Wakko could eat more.

Dot was the only girl in the tower so it was obvious that Wakko would go to her for advice on these smells and where he could get them. But she wasn't much help since she only used certain perfumes that the studio says she's allowed to buy and they usually smell bland.

But now... things are different. There is a grown woman in the tower who has access to all those things and can tell him all about why it smells delicious but the problem is... he had no idea how to ask her...

It was easy with Dot... because she was his sister. But Ophelia's his nanny, this is something beyond the questions he should be asking her.

" Hey Wak", Yakko greeted as he hopped onto the couch next to his brother.

" Hey Yakko. Do you know where Ophelia is?", Wakko asked.

" Shower. Why are you asking?", Yakko asked.

" No reason", Wakko said quickly, causing Yakko to quirk an eyebrow at him suspiciously," I gotta go... do something... in my room. See you later Yakko", and he rushed off out of the room.

Yakko looked at the readers and said," I should probably be asking questions but... I'll stay out of this one".

Wakko entered Ophelia's room and quietly closed the door. Usually whenever she's not around, he'd sneak in out of curiousity.

She had a vanity that was covered in various pots, thick brushes and make-up. He never understood the make-up part for Ophelia, in his eyes at least, was a very pretty toonette. There was nothing extravagant about her nor plain. She never wore make-up in front of him except for the occasional black lipstick. But she looked much prettier without it. He had heard Dot say something about a situation similar to this.

 **" Even though extravagancy is something most women and girls like myself aim for, sometimes simplicity is best"**

He looked at the various items on tge table again but leaned closer, taking a sniff. Wakko wrinkled his nose before picking up one of the pots.

He closely inspected it, turning it in his hands and went as far as opening it. Wakko stared at the cream curiously before the smell of vanilla came from the pot.

Wakko then dipped his finger in the pot and licked the cream, and then swallowed the pot whole.

Unexpectedly, Ophelia walked into the room, clad in nothing but a towel.

Ophelia screamed when she saw Wakko in the room, causing the latter to scream in surprise and stumble backwards.

Yakko and Dot ran into the room, mallets in hand and fierce looks on their faces.

" Who broke in?!", Dot asked urgently.

" What pervert do I have to mallet", Yakko said fiercely.

Ophelia sighed," It's okay you two. It was just-".

Wakko sat up and waved sheepishly at his siblings.

" WAKKO", They exclaimed in surprise.

" What are doing here?", Yakko asked.

" Well umm", Wakko couldn't think of a valid excuse to tell them.

Ophelia sighed," Okay... Yakko, Dot, can I speak with Wakko alone please".

" Okay-", Dot was cut off by Yakko pushing her out of the way.

" Hey, why does Wakko get to stay with a naked woman", Yakko whined.

" Because what we're about to talk about is serious and I don't need you undressing me with your eyes. So out", Ophelia said strictly.

" But I wouldn't do that", Yakko said innocently.

" Yakko, you were just doing that a couple of minutes ago", Ophelia said exasperated.

" Can you really blame me? I'm a boy. I will have such thoughts", Yakko said defensively.

" Dot, get your brother out of here before I throttle him", Ophelia said exasperated.

" Way ahead of you", Dot said yanking Yakko away from the scene by his tail, causing the older Warner to yelp in pain.

Ophelia and Wakko were now alone in the room. She stared at the boy who couldn't look back at her. She didn't know if it was for the guilt or because she's only wearing a towel.

" Wakko dear, why were you in my room?", Ophelia asked.

Wakko didn't answer, instead he turned his attention back to the vanity. Ophelia noticed the objects of his attention.

" I noticed one of my body butters were gone. Did you eat it? Because I know it has the word 'butter' in it but-", Ophelia said before she was cut by Wakko's sudden exclamation.

" THEY ALL SMELL LIKE FOOD... AND FLOWERS", Wakko exclaimed.

Ophelia walked closer and stood beside Wakko. The Warner boy looked curiously at the items.

" What is this stuff anyway?", Wakko asked.

" Oh! It's my body and fur products. Helps makes my fur smooth", Ophelia explained.

" Why does it smell like food?", Wakko asked.

" So people can actually buy it. People like things that smell good so they made nice smells to go with the product", Ophelia explained.

A lightbulb appeared on top of Ophelia's head as she got an idea of what to do next.

" Wakko", she started.

" Yes?", Wakko said hesistantly.

" Do you want me to pamper you with my beauty products?", Ophelia asked mischievously.

" Yes", Wakko said without hesitation.

An hour later

Wakko sat next to Plucky and Buster outside the animation studio with his siblings not far ahead.

He was jumping for joy at the smoothness of his fur. He felt like a new Warner.

Yakko and Dot were actually the first to notice Wakko's even stranger behaviour.

" Does Wakko seem to be acting extra weirder today?", Dot asked.

" Yeah and why does he smell like coconut?", Yakko asked curiously.

This time Plucky was the only one who asked about it.

" Why do you smell so weird?", Plucky asked.

Wakko glared at Plucky intensely, causing the latter to back away slowly. What Wakko said next will be something to be remembered forever.

" Shut up. I'm glowing and fabulous"

End of Chapter 11

 **Shorter than usual but it's all I got. Also if you look at my avatar or profile picture, you'll notice four characters. Three to the right and one to the left. The one to the left, you see that one, that character is Ophelia. Tell me what you think so far. ( Alternative title to this chapter: Wakko finds himself)**


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting the mice

**I'm not sure when I'll be updating again since my mid-year exams are coming up and I need to study. Also, I forgot to mention something from chapter 9 before Dot woke up from her dream... the part where she was drowning in ink. Ink to a toon is like blood to a human... so since she was drowning in ink... it means she was drowning in the blood of toons... I just realise how dark this is getting...**

Chapter 11: Meeting the mice

When she was told to go to a lab on the studio to ask two mice for a shrink ray laser because Wakko wants to see if he could shrink his tail ... Ophelia didn't take it as a surprise.

" The things I do for money and that old hare", Ophelia muttered.

It's been several days since she and Yakko made peace and things seemed to be looking up for her and the kids. Dot and her have the cutest tea parties, Wakko teaching her how to cook (despite the fact he keeps eating some of the ingredients) and generally her being able to talk with Yakko without glares or attitude.

With everything that happened, Ophelia was glad that everything had settled and everyone is as calm as they want to be.

Reaching a small building at the end of the pathway, Ophelia paused to look at the directions on the studio map.

" Acme Labs...", Ophelia muttered, looking at the bright red sign," Looks like this is the place".

Ophelia walked in without knocking, looking around curiously at the items around the room. Her heels clacked against the smooth checkered tiles of the lab. She whistled in awe at the several equations written on the whiteboard.

" Is anyone here? I'm supposed to be picking something up!", Ophelia called out but no one responded.

A loud crash erupted from the other room, catching her by surprise. Ophelia walked towards the next room to see most of the same items of the previous, all for except a small, green barred cage that was open.

Ophelia walked closer to the cage looked inside, no living creature inside.

" I guess that lab rats must've escaped. Poor fella must've gotten a heart attack", Ophelia said thoughtfully.

" Um... excuse me!", someone shouted.

" Who's there?", Ophelia exclaimed.

Ophelia looked above her to find a small white toon mouse hanging upside down from the ceiling fan.

" Well... this is new", Ophelia muttered.

" Hi there! My name's Pinky", he said waving enthusiastically.

" How... did you get up there?", Ophelia asked before she shook her head," Forget it. I'll get you down. I get the feeling this is how the chapter's supposed to go".

" Why thank you. NARF", Pinky said.

Ophelia grabbed a stool from under a counter and positioned under the ceiling fan. She steadily got on top of it and checked to see if she could reach the toon.

" Still can't reach. (censored) me for wearing my short heels today", Ophelia cursed.

She looked around until a certain device caught her eye. Ophelia grinned as she reached for a pillow and placed it right underneath Pinky.

" Hey! I'm going to sling this disk at you. Brace yourself", Ophelia said, picking up the slingshot and disk.

" Okay!", Pinky said.

Ophelia stuck her tongue out as she positioned the disk and the sling until the target was squarely on Pinky. She released the sling and the disk hit Pinky causing him to strangle from the fan and fall.

He managed to hit the pillow but bounced off, causing him to fly to the floor. Ophelia dived to grab him and successfully caught him before he hit the ground.

" Thank you miss! Poit!", Pinky said.

" No problem", Ophelia said, standing up and dusting off her dress.

" Well let's start again. Ahem, HI! My name is Pinky. What's yours?", Pinky said politely.

" Oh, I'm Ophelia", she said.

" So, Ophelia, why are you here? Are you a friend of Brain's?", Pinky asked excitedly.

" Umm.. I don't know who that is", Ophelia said.

Pinky gasped," Then you simply must meet him. He's my best friend! You're simply gonna love him. NARF".

Pinky jumped from Ophelia's hand and ran across, continuing to blabber about random things that Ophelia understood and didn't. She just smiled sweetly, taking in his good-nature.

' _He's such a cutie too!_ ', Ophelia thought to herself.

Ophelia entered a dark room with ominous green lighting in certain places.

" BRAIN! I brought a new friend", Pinky exclaimed.

" Pinky... how many times have I told to not barge in like that", Brain said.

" Gee, I can't remember... ten?", Pinky said confused.

" More than you can count", Brain replied.

" Well, then let's see. One, two, three...", Pinky continued counting while Ophelia walked over to Brain.

" Hi, I'm-", Ophelia was cut off by Brain.

" I already know who you are Miss Ophelia Alleycat. Yakko Warner had informed me of your arrival", Brain said, setting a beaker down.

" And as you may have realized, I am The Brain, the most intelligent mouse the world has ever seen", Brain said.

" I'll hold you to that", Ophelia said.

" Come. The laser is in the other room", he said, beckoning Ophelia to follow him," Pinky!".

" Yes, Brain", Pinky said as he stopped counting.

" Come, we must retrieve the laser gun for the feline and then continue our project", Brain said.

" Okay! Narf!", Pinky said running over.

" Project? What project?", Ophelia asked curiously.

" The studio had asked me to do an experiment of some sorts to see how living ink will react to certain new chemicals", Brain explained.

Ophelia frowned," Why would Warner Bros. be interested in something like that?".

" Apparently the studio wants to see if there's a way to 'perfecting' imperfect toons. So they've provided me with the materials all except for the actual test subject itself. The original test subject had escaped a long time ago", Brain continued.

" That's gonna be hard to find another one then. Imperfect toons usually hide in tight nooks and crannies. I'd be surprised if they actually found one in a week", Ophelia said," And this is coming from a Toontown native".

" True. But we must keep our hopes up. If this works, less toons will get hurt", Brain stated.

" Agreed", Ophelia sighed.

Ophelia kept watching the mice, being careful not to step on them. Her mind raced as the thought of the project not being what it seemed. It worried her. What if they didn't find an imperfect toon? Would they use perfect toons? Ophelia shuddered at the thought of well-made toons getting their ink tainted by various chemicals, causing their perfect ink to lose its grip and flow, leaving nothing but the sketch.

Ophelia noticed a green picture frame in the room they entered. The picture was of a white horse with a gray mane and two buck teeth sticking out of her mouth.

" Why's there a picture of a horse in here?", Ophelia asked.

" That is the Swiss to my cheese. The peanut to my jelly. The queen to my chessboard. My love of my life: Pharfignewton!", Pinky said as hearts floated around.

" Pinky, she's a horse", Brain said annoyed.

" She's my love", Pinky said hugging the frame.

" She's still a horse", Brain said.

" Well, I think she's... quite a catch", Ophelia said hesistantly.

" You hesistated", Brain pointed out.

" Well, can you blame me? She looks JUST LIKE him", Ophelia seethed as she bent down to Brain.

" You best be careful. It could be contagious", Brain said as he walked away from his lovestrucked partner.

" Wow. Your humor is literally the best thing I've seen this whole chapter", Ophelia said sarcastically.

" Sarcasm noted", Brain said as he reached into a closed cabinet.

" So... how do you two know the kids?", Ophelia asked.

" We starred alongside them in 'Animaniacs' until we got our own show. We still made appearances sometimes", Brain said.

" I like Yakko, especially his voice. Sounds very familiar", Pinky said returning his attention to them.

" You share the same voice actor with him, Pinky", Brain said.

" Oh yes. Zort!", Pinky said.

" You must've been a hit then, huh", Ophelia said.

" Why yes we were. But not as famous as the Warners unfortunately. But they handled the fame quite well, better than I did, I admit. But they're quite strange children", Brain said.

" Are you talking about their species or something that has to do with the story?", Ophelia asked.

" Something else. Let me elaborate everything for you", Brain said, pulling a blackboard in front of Ophelia.

" As you may know, Yakko, Wakko and Dot are exceptional toons. But when they were born, they seemed to already have been fully developed. Like they knew why they were there", Brain said.

" You mean... like they skipped past the newborn phase", Ophelia said with uncertainty.

" Correct. I never thought of it until I spoke with Maurice on the phone this morning. It's a weird occurrence... but not something I think the readers should think too much on at the moment", Brain stated.

" Have you perhaps found out by the animators?", Ophelia asked.

" I have. But they're not much help. Apparently, the Warners' creation was something kept private", Brain stated.

" A private creation", Ophelia said with a deep frown on her face," Something doesn't seem right here".

" Indeed. I tried hacking the studio but it burnt out my equipment so... that's out of the question", Brain said.

" Why don't we ask Mr. Plotz?", Pinky suggested.

" And risk our jobs. Don't be foolish Pinky", Brain said sternly.

" But maybe he might know something", Pinky continued.

" Sweetheart, I think what Brain is trying to say that Plotz will never tell us anything that could ruin the studio. Yes, he may know something, but what makes you think he'll tell us", Ophelia said softly.

She felt like she was speaking to a child. A very naive one at that. But she had to crush that idea or else he might feel bad.

" Okay. So that plan is out of the window. Maybe there's something else", Brain said.

" What if this has something to do with what the humans tried years back", Ophelia said.

" What did the humans do?", Brain asked.

Ophelia opened her mouth but then closed it," I can't say it aloud. The readers might catch on".

Ophelia bent down to Brain and whispered in his ear. Pinky leaned in as well as Ophelia spilled out the information she kept in her for a long time.

" This could be helpful. Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?", Brain asked.

" Um... I think so Brain... but isn't Ophelia too big for you?", Pinky asked innocently.

Ophelia blushed as Brain glared at his partner.

Back at the water tower, Yakko was drinking some orange juice while watching television. He paused and looked at the readers.

" My dirty joke radar is tingling. G'NIGHT EVERYBODY!", Yakko exclaimed.

Back at the lab, Ophelia's ears perked while she watched Pinky get bashed on the head with a thick pencil.

" I swear to Walt Disney, I think I just heard a 'G'night Everybody' in the distance", Ophelia said.

" Now that the joke is over. Thank you for your input Miss Alleycat. Here's the laser for Wakko", Brain said handing Ophelia the laser gun.

" Yeah, I wrapped in a pretty ribbon to decorate it-NARF", Pinky said boisterously.

" Well it's very pretty", Ophelia said.

" And this is for you!", Pinky said pulling out a daisy from behind his back.

Ophelia smiled sweetly," Thank you dear".

She bent down and placed a small peck on top of Pinky's head, causing the latter to giggle.

" That tickles! ZORT!", Pinky giggled.

Brain rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand," To remain professional".

" It was actually quite a pleasure to meet you Brain. I hope to see you again in another chapter", Ophelia said.

" Likewise", Brain said stoically.

" Bye boys!", Ophelia said as she walked out of the lab.

Once she left, Brain turned his attention to Pinky.

" Come Pinky, we must go over tonight's plans", Brain said.

" Gee Brain, what are we doing tonight?", Pinky asked.

" Same thing we do every night, Pinky... TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD", Brain said dramatically.

As Ophelia walked back to the tower, she hummed a small tune that sounded exactly like Pinky and the Brain's theme song.

 _They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain brain brain brain brain brain brain brain brain_

End of Chapter 12

 **And I'm done. Hope you guys liked it. And I'll see you... in the next chapter, BUH-BYE**


	13. Chapter 13: Learning manners

**My** **holiday has started. Maybe more updates will appear. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Learning manners

" Warners! C'mon, we gotta go. We have five minutes to get to your session and five minutes until I get an hour free of the three of you", Ophelia said happily.

" Ouch, you wound us Ophelia. And just when I thought we were getting along", Yakko said walking into the room with a casual smirk.

" We are getting along", Ophelia said playfully," But a woman needs her time to be alone with herself".

Yakko blew a kiss to the reader and said," G'night everybody!".

" Hey! You know I wasn't implying that", Ophelia exclaimed.

" I know, but the readers might think something else~", Yakko sang.

" Wakko, Dot! Ralph will be here any minute! Get over here now", Ophelia exclaimed.

This was becoming a routine for all of them. Every Monday, at exactly 3PM, Ophelia would struggle to get the Warners out of the tower on time. Whoever came first, second or last varied each week. This time, however, Yakko was actually ready on time.

" Sorry for being late. Had to make sure I look extra cute", Dot said, strutting into the room.

" Can't get any cuter or else I might gag", Ophelia joked.

" If ya gonna puke, do it in Wakko's room. That'll give him the excuse to finally clean up that junkyard", Dot said snarkily.

" Maybe next time", Ophelia muttered before yelling," WAKKO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR TAIL HERE IN 5 SECONDS".

" I'm coming", Wakko called from his room.

The sound of something breaking alerted Ophelia and the other two siblings. They sped to Wakko's room to find him trying to squeeze a shark inside his gag bag.

" Hey guys!", Wakko said trying to push the shark in by jumping on it.

" What's with the shark?", Yakko asked.

Wakko shrugged," Visual gag purposes", he said.

Ophelia hummed in thought before saying," I guess that's a good excuse".

She turned to Yakko and Dot with an determined expression," Alright then. Dot, you and Wakko take one side and Yakko take the other side. I'll try to jump on the shark to get him in. If we do this together, you might be able to leave sooner".

" Why the hurry?", Wakko asked.

" She wants us out so she can have her 'alone time', if you catch my drift", Yakko said wiggling his eyebrows.

" You know for A FACT that wasn't implied. I was gonna read a book... What does modern women even do in their spare time anyway?", Ophelia said exasperated.

" Go to the gym"- Yakko

" Protest for equal rights"-Wakko

" Watch ' Keeping up with the Kardashians"- Dot

" Number 1: My body is already perfect thanks to the author. Number 2: I only protest when the union in Toontown gives out a date and Number 3: I despise reality TV", Ophelia said as she listed her responses.

" Remind me to switch away from E! news when Ophelia's around", Dot whispered to Wakko.

" Got a vendetta against Kim K or something", Yakko asked.

" No... it's just reality shows just seems wrong in my eyes", Ophelia explained.

" I would've accepted the excuse: Who names their child 'North'?", Dot confessed.

Ophelia snorted," Coming from someone whose name is Dot".

" Hey! I'm a toon, she's a human. It's excusable for me to have a weird name", Dot said defensively.

" Whatever. Let's just get this shark in here", Ophelia said.

The Warners stretched out the bag while the shark was trying to wriggle free. Ophelia took off her heels and climbed onto the bed. She then repeatedly jumped on the shark until it finally disappeared inside the gag bag.

But once the shark was inside, Ophelia didn't jump back as planned. Instead, she slipped inside.

" Oops", the Warners said in unison.

" You okay in there Ophelia!", Wakko yelled in concern.

" Why is there a sand pit in here. AND A PINK STARFISH?!", Ophelia yelled back, her voice sounding more like an echo.

Dot looked at Wakko with a glare," I thought you sent him back, Wakko".

" I forgot!", Wakko exclaimed.

" Welp, seems like we're not gonna be allowed back at Nickelodeon any time soon", Yakko said.

" CAN SOMEBODY GET ME OUTTA HERE!!", Ophelia screamed.

" Don't worry, I got ya", Yakko said sticking his arm inside the bag and feeling around inside.

Once he felt her inside, Yakko yanked out a sand-covered Ophelia.

" Ugh, this is gonna be hard to wash out", Ophelia said in disgust.

She shook herself, causing the sand to fly everywhere. The Warners pulled out umbrellas to shield themselves from the oncoming sand.

Ophelia shuddered," I still feel sand in some places".

" And everywhere in my room", Wakko pointed out.

" Sorry for the mess, dear", Ophelia said apologetically.

" It's okay. I've been meaning to give this place a vacuum", Wakko shrugged.

" More like a spring clean. I'm surprised your room hasn't been detained yet", Dot said sassily.

A loud knock on the water tower's door alerted Ophelia of Ralph's arrival.

" Ralph's here! C'mon, let's go, let's go", Ophelia said ushering the three toons out if the room.

She opened the tower door to reveal a nervous-looking Ralph holding the crate which would transport the Warners to the psychiatric building.

" Ralph", Ophelia said, glaring at him.

She remembered the first time they have met. She was sure he remembered too, which was probably why he was shaking vigorously in fear.

" 'Kay guys, hop to it", Ophelia said as she moved out of the way for them to move.

The Warners literally hopped like bunnies into the crate. Ophelia sighed and shook her head.

" That's my fault. I should've been careful with my words", she said to the readers.

She turned back to the Ralph, who was struggling to nail the top of the crate closed due to the sudden movements from the Warners inside. Ophelia slammed her hand on top of the box, startling Ralph and silencing the Warners inside.

" Ralph...", Ophelia said sweetly despite the malicious grin that was on her face.

Ralph gulped," Y-Yes".

" Do you remember what I said to you the first week?", Ophelia asked as her grin widened.

" N-No", Ralph stuttered. He actually knew it quite well, but he knew after several mistakes what he was supposed to say.

Ophelia etched closer and whispered," One tiny scratch on any of them", she made a slicing motion across her neck," You better hope you're not in this state by the time I find out".

" Yes Miss Alleycat", Ralph said as he carefully adjusted the crate and hurried down the water tower ladder.

Ophelia watched as Ralph hurried away from her sight with the crate carefully held. After he disappeared into the building, she went back into the tower and closed the door with a loud bang.

" I should probably take a shower. This sand is really irritating my fur", Ophelia said to herself.

15 minutes later

Ophelia walked back into the living room, fresh from the shower. Instead of her normal red dress with a white collar, she wore a lilac tank top and 3/4 jeans.

She was about to make her way to the couch until she heard the telephone ring. She walked over to the phone and was about to pick it but paused.

 **' This feels like a trap'** , Ophelia thought.

But she picked up the phone anyway.

" Hello?", Ophelia said with uncertainty.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand grabbing her wrist pulling her through the phone. She felt herself get pulled through the phone until she didn't feel a slight compressed feeling.

The next thing she knew, she was in Scratchnsniff's office beingbeing held at the wrist by Yakko who had the phone in his other hand while his siblings stood behind him.

" IT WAS A TRAP!!", Ophelia screamed, trying her best to jump back into phone but was held back by a large gloved hand.

" Oh no you don't, doc. I ain't doin' dis alone"

Ophelia sighed, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. While still trapped in his grasp, she flipped herself over to see the perpetrator.

" Hello Bugs", Ophelia said tiredly.

" What's up Doctress?", Bugs said coolly.

" What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back until Chapter 15", Ophelia said.

Bugs chuckled and shrugged," What can I say? The author can't get enough of me".

" She has such problems", Ophelia muttered.

" Good afternoon Mizz Alleycat", Dr. Scratchnsniff said politely.

" Dr. Scratchnsniff", Ophelia said with a nod before turning back to Bugs," Seriously though, what's the deal with this chapter?".

" We're learning manners", Bugs said flatly.

" Manners?", Ophelia said confused.

" That's correct Miss Alleycat", Mr. Plotz said walking into the room.

" Not to be rude but why do we need to learn manners?", Ophelia asked.

" Not you, Mizz Alleycat, da Warners will be learning manners", Dr. Scratchnsniff said, pointing at the subjects in question.

" Then why are we here?", Ophelia asked, referring to herself and Bugs.

Plotz shrugged," We thought they may be better behaving when you two are around".

Bugs snorted the statement, causing Plotz to send the rabbit a stern glare. Bugs returned with an even more intense glare, causing the CEO to back away.

" Whoever told you that are lying. The kids are much WORSE around us", Bugs said flatly.

" I can vouch for that. I'm their nanny, after all", Ophelia added.

" But~ they listen to you, which is a much better result than other people and toons", Plotz stated.

" Name one time those three ever listened to me", Ophelia stated.

" The entirety of Chapter 9", Bugs stated.

" Not helping, rabbit", Ophelia seethed.

" Who says I was gonna", Bugs pointed out.

" Anyway", Plotz said causing the banter between Bugs and Ophelia to come to a halt," The reason for this last-minute manner test is because the studio is having a gala this Saturday which will be filled with investors who are willing to invest in the animation department. Which means that all our toons must attend... including the Warners".

" We finally get an invite this time", Wakko said cheerfully.

" So what are we supposed to do, then?", Ophelia asked Scratchnsniff.

" You can assist in certain areas yoyou are good at", Scratchnsniff said.

" Alright then, maybe I can skip my break for this chapter", Ophelia said.

" Welcome to the team den, ya", Scratchnsniff said, shaking Ophelia's hand.

" Alright, now that that's settled. I'll be back in 2 hours to check on your progress", Plotz said before he walked out of the room, leaving the toons alone.

The room plunged into a silence the moment the door closed. The only sound heard was the sound of the moving Warners.

" So... what should we start with?", Ophelia asked, breaking the silence.

" How about table manners? I can tell ya now these three are messy eaters", Bugs said.

" Heh, can't take us anywhere", Yakko said sheepishly.

" Except an all-you-can-eat buffet. We have to go those", Wakko said as his stomach grumbled," I'm hungry".

" I guess table manners should be a good place to start", Ophelia said.

She pulled out a table, some chairs, utensils and plates out of her hammerspace. She then grabbed a nearby vase and placed a single rose inside of it.

" Voila", Ophelia said proudly," Your setting has been made".

" Hold up Alleycat, it's missin' something", Bugs said as he sped over.

He pulled out a set of simple white napkins and placed three next to each plate.

" The most important thing to have especially when you know you're a messy eater", Bugs said as he stood proudly next to her," Now look who's top decorator", he bragged.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and giggled at his antics," Well 'top decorator', why don't you help Scratchnsniff with this first lesson".

Bugs' ears drooped as he realised that he fell into a trap. He chuckled before moving closer to Ophelia's face.

" You win this time, Kit-Kat. But the next game is mine", Bugs said lowly.

" Don't place your bets when you could roll snake eyes... Bugaboo", Ophelia said coyly before strutting away.

" Almost eighty years and she still got it", Bugs muttered under his breath before turning towards the kids," Well then, have a seat kiddos".

As the Warners took their seats ( literally grabbed the chairs and sped off with them, leaving a frustrated Scratchnsniff and a hysterical Bugs) Ophelia stood in the corner over the room, watching as everything unfold. She couldn't help but laugh at a couple of goofs. Because of her focus on the boys, she didn't notice Hello Nurse walking towards her.

" Ophelia", Nurse greeted with a small smile.

" Miss Nurse", Ophelia greeted back.

" Enjoying the show?", Nurse asked.

" You know it", Ophelia said smirking," It's funny that I know the three do have manners but still pretend they don't know how to use a spoon".

" It is, but it can get quite frustrating for Dr. Scratchnsniff", Hello Nurse said massaging her temple," And for me too".

Ophelia chuckled," You just need to know how to play their game, then play it better".

" Easy for you to say: Those three adore you, even Yakko. He doesn't cat call you whenever you walk by", Nurse said crossing her arms.

" True, but he's still very suggestive. I can't undress until I'm absolutely sure he's not in the room with me", Ophelia said sheepishly.

" But besides that: He likes you, I can tell. He treats you differently from other women, even Slappy", Nurse said.

" Even if he does treat me differently, just remember a couple of chapters ago, we didn't quite see eye-to-eye. He probably doesn't know how to act with me", Ophelia said shrugging.

Ophelia felt a weight suddenly fall on her tail. She kept her mouth shut to stop a scream of surprise escaping her. She looked down to find Wakko curled up, using her tail like a bed.

" Wakko?", She said confused.

" Five more minutes", he mumbled.

" Wakko, wake up", Ophelia said more clearly now.

Wakko opened his eyes to find Ophelia and Hello Nurse looking down on him weirdly.

" Hello Nurse!", he yelled, hopping into Nurse's arms and leaving a large wet kiss on her cheek.

" Didja miss me?", he asked cheerfully.

" Not at all", Nurse said before handing Wakko to Ophelia.

" Hi Ophelia", Wakko said cheerfully," Did you use that fur product stuff to make your tail soft again", he asked.

" I did, can you guess what flavour?", she asked.

" It smells like blueberry", Wakko stated.

" Good, your sniffer still works like a charm", Ophelia said rubbing his head affectionately.

She continued," Why aren't you with Yakko and Dot?".

" Well Scratchy's in a bit of a tight spot", Wakko said pointing towards the psychiatrist.

Somehow, Bugs, Yakko and Dot had managed to get him stuck on the ceiling fan. He was yelling several words in Austrian, causing Wakko to cover his ears.

" Slap a censor tape on his mouth once he gets down for me, will ya", Wakko asked.

Ophelia sighed," Nurse, be a dear and hold Wakko for me while I take care of this", she said handing the boy who immediately became lovestrucked once he reached Nurse's arms.

Ophelia stomped her way over to the remaining two siblings and looked down at them with a questioning look.

" How did table manners turn into getting Scratchnsniff stuck on the ceiling ?", Ophelia asked.

" Two woirds: Visual gag", Bugs replied, pointing at the half-stuck shark sticking out of Wakko's gag bag," I swear I think that's the shark they used in Jaws", he muttered.

" Well, is anybody gonna help him down?", Ophelia asked, looking at the three unfazed siblings.

" Uh... maybe later", Yakko said waving the topic off.

Bugs pulled Ophelia aside from the bustle happening before. He looked behind him to make sure none of them followed him and Ophelia. Once he was sure they were out of earshot, he turned to Ophelia.

" We need a plan to get Yakko, Wakko and Dot to follow through with Plotz's plan", Bugs stated.

" No kidding. These three are more stubborn than usual. One of the episodes I've watched so far was 'Taming the Screwy', they have manners... but lack motivation", Ophelia said thoughtfully.

" Well, how are we going to motivate them?", Bugs asked.

" We could try candy", Ophelia said hesistantly.

" I'm pretty sure dey have a treasure cove of candy everywhere, especially after da candy store incident", Bugs said shuddering," That was a dark Thanksgiving".

" Well, we need to think of something now before these three catch on", Ophelia said.

As Ophelia spoke, the sound of Bugs' phone buzzing alerted the two toons. He took out his phone to find at least 5 messages from Daffy and Sylvester, one in particular stuck out the most.

 **Daffy: You still up for game night at your place?**

Bugs' eyes widened in shock," I completely forgot about game night", he murmured," I was so busy filming 'Wabbit', I forgot about game night".

" Can't you just cancel?", Ophelia asked.

" I can't. I already ditched them last time", Bugs said, clutching his phone tightly," And I promised the kids I'd take 'em out fer ice cream later".

" I'm sure the kids won't mind if you skip this week...", Ophelia trailed off as an idea popped into her mind," What if you take them with you".

" No offense, but Bosko doesn't like ice cream", Bugs said jokingly.

" You know what I mean!", Ophelia said lightly smacking Bugs' shoulder.

" But what about the gala? Y'know wherever they go, choas follows. And you heard Plotz, it's for da animation department. If dis fails, I'll never be on camera again", Bugs said.

Ophelia hummed in thought," You're right. We need something else", she mumbled for a couple of seconds until she spoke again, frustration clear in her voice," I feel like a Disney hero in a stressful moment".

Bugs grinned," Disney! That's it!", he exclaimed," I've got an idea", he proceeded to explain the plan to Ophelia who listened intently on his words until she understood the plan.

They made their way to the Warners, both of them trying their best to suppress their grins but were failing greatly. The kids didn't bother to look up, all three way too invested in their impromptu food fight.

" Warners", Ophelia started, causing the food fight to come to a mid-air halt.

" Yes?", they said in unison.

" So me and Bugs have been talking...", Ophelia said until Dot interrupted her.

" Congratulations! I always knew you two liked each other", Dot gushed.

Ophelia mentally facepalmed but on the outside, a faint blush dusted her cheeks. She glanced over to Bugs who had a similar expression.

" N-No, that's not it", Ophelia stuttered.

" Aww, but that blush tells me something else", Dot said pointing at the obvious bashful expressions on their faces.

" Can we get to the point?", Bugs uttered.

" Sure", Dot said stepping back.

" So, me and Bugs have decided that if you pass this session, he won't be taking you out for ice cream", Ophelia said, her grin nearly getting exposed because of the horrified look of the Warners.

" You monster! What type of motivation is this?!", Yakko exclaimed dramatically.

" You didn't let me finish", Ophelia said with a fake pout," He won't be taking you out for ice cream INSTEAD, he's taking you to his place for game night with the Looney Tunes".

The Warners looked at the toons with bewildered expressions. They then huddled together and whispered amongst each, occasionally looking out to see if anyone was eavesdropping. Dot exited the huddle and walked up to them with a quizzical look.

" Anything else?", Dot questioned.

" If you three behave at the gala, we're taking you to Disneyland for Toon weekend", Bugs explained.

" I'm sold!", Wakko yelled walking towards them.

" WAKKO!" Yakko and Dot yelled, causing the latter to pull her brother back into the huddle.

They whispered more until the three finally splitted, each one had a calm, serious expression on their faces. This weirded Ophelia to the point she couldn't solely look at them.

" In order for us to know you're not taking us for dummies and you're actually taking us to Disneyland-", Yakko was cut off by Dot's equally serious tone.

" And you don't joke. about. Disneyland", she said harshly.

" Or Six Flags! Scratchy has already learned", Wakko added, glaring at the psychiatrist.

" -As I was saying... We'll be taking a sniff test. Wakko, if you please", Yakko said, snapping his fingers causing Wakko to move forward.

Wakko grabbed a nearby stool and placed at least three books on it as well so he can be at Ophelia's eye level.

Ophelia would be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated. But seeing three children who normally happy and crazy be this serious, she isn't afraid to admit she might actually be scared of them at this moment.

Wakko went so close to her face, their noses barely touched each other. He took a long inhale and then let out a sharp exhale.

" Truth", was all he said.

He then moved on to Bugs and also took a long inhale. All of a sudden, Wakko started coughing, almost stumbling off the stool if it weren't for Ophelia keeping him steady.

" Didja smell a lie, little brother?", Yakko asked.

" No, just stale carrots", Wakko coughed again," Other than that, they're both telling the truth".

" Well then, now we've got things to think about... SIBLING HUDDLE", Yakko exclaimed causing the younger Warners to huddle alongside their brother.

After some more whispering, they finally splitted up, each sib with a smug look on their faces.

" We've come to negotiate", Yakko stated.

Ophelia and Bugs raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. Ophelia nodded, allowing Bugs to step forward.

" Okay, we'll hear you out", Bugs said crossing his arms," Do you three have anything to add?".

" We'll behave... but let us at least do five pranks during the gala", Yakko said with his sibs standing proudly by his side.

Ophelia stepped forward," One prank".

" FIVE PRANKS or else we'll bring in the dinosaur", Yakko said as he stepped closer.

" Alright then, you wanna play that game. Then let's play that game", Ophelia said fiercely.

The scene changed into something similar to the UN's office, with Yakko and Ophelia on either side of a podium.

" Two pranks and no pants-wetting pranks and we'll throw in a free access to the adult channel", Ophelia said seriously.

" Four pranks and no pants-wetting pranks and we'll let you have a week off", Yakko said rapidly tapping his finger on the podium.

" I agree with Mr. Warner number one, Mr. Warner number two, what do you think?", Dot asked Wakko.

" Wait! I'd like to add something", Wakko exclaimed before whispering something in Yakko's ears.

" My brother would like to add that he wants at least 120 Disneyland corndogs and ONLY Disneyland corndogs", Yakko said before Dot came to him and whispered something in his ear," And Dot wants a smoothie".

" How about we do this?", Bugs said, snapping his finger causing the scene to change back into Scratchnsniff's office.

" Three pranks, no pants-wetting ones, I'll buy 60 corndogs and 60 caramel popcorn bags AND I'll see if I can convince the studio to allow the Tiny Toons to have a sleepover at the water tower", Bugs said.

" But that means I'll have more work!", Ophelia moaned.

" I'll see if the exects'll raise your pay", Bugs said.

" I'm in", Ophelia said immediately at the thought of a higher pay.

" What about you three? Do we have a deal", Bugs said looking at the Warners.

The Warners looked at each other and smiled brightly," DEAL!", they exclaimed.

" Phew, it worked", Ophelia said relieved," Now can the three of you please release Scratchnsniff".

" Yes ma'am", they said in unison.

After releasing Scratchnsniff from the ceiling fan, the lesson got back on track and the Warners managed to do everything perfectly. They smiled proudly as Ophelia placed blue ribbons on the chests.

" You are now deemed: Well-mannered children", Ophelia said proudly.

" Great. Can we leave now?", Dot asked impatiently.

" Not until Plotzy gets here", Bugs said just as everyone heard knocks on the door," Right on schedule, Thaddeus".

Plotz walked in just as Bugs was about to open the door. Luckily the hare dodged the swinging door just in time.

" So how did the lesson go, Scratchnsniff?", Plotz asked.

" Zurprisingly very well, Mr. Plotz. Da Warners were very well-mannered", Scratchnsniff said.

" Really?", Plotz said in disbelief.

" It's true. Bugs and Ophelia managed to negotiate with them", Nurse spoke up.

Plotz smiled proudly," I knew it was a good idea to bring you two in. Now skeedaddle, I've got things to do".

" Eh, Plotz?", Bugs started.

" Yes", Plotz said.

" Da kids and Ophelia will be stayin' wit' me tonight", Bugs said.

" Yes yes, just leave now will ya?", Plotz said impatiently.

Bugs looked at Plotz weirdly but shrugged it off as stress," Okay doc. C'mon kiddos, let's get you guys packed".

As the group left, Plotz sighed and rubbed his temple.

" Is everything okay, Mr. Plotz?", Nurse asked concerned.

" Of course I'm fine! I'm going to my office!", Plotz said leaving in a huff, leaving a confused Nurse and Dr. Scratchnsniff in his wake.

Plotz walked towards his office deep in thought. He looked troubled, and he was troubled by the decisions he made. He felt... concerned for his employees and couldn't help but get more nervous as he neared his office. All of a sudden, Plotz's phone rang causing the man to freeze.

" Hello", Plotz said once he made sure nobody else was around.

" _Hello Plotz_ ", a silky voice slipped from the speaker," _How did the experiment go?_ ".

" Just as you predicted, they listened to Bugs and Ophelia. They're free to go to the gala", Plotz said.

" _I told you so. I'll have one of my boys pick them once they're alone_ "

" What about Bugs and Ophelia? Alleycat's pretty impressive with that wrecking ball", Plotz said in concern.

" _I'm not sure about Bugs but I'LL handle Ophelia. You don't worry your little head about anything_ "

" Which siblings have you dealt with already?", Plotz asked worriedly.

" _So far, Wakko and Dot. I have yet to find the perfect time for Yakko_ "

" Do you have a plan then?", Plotz asked.

" _I do... but I'm not going to tell you anything. Just make sure Wakko Warner is as far away from his siblings as possible_ "

" You won't hurt them, right. The Warners, you won't hurt them", Plotz said worriedly.

" _Don't worry your little head_. _I'm going to be take what I need and return them right back to you. You'll have your precious stars and I'll have Ophelia right where I want her_ "

" What do you have against Miss Alleycat, anyway?", Plotz asked curiously.

" _It's a LONG story that I'd rather not talk about"_ " Okay Miss, may I at least get your name?", Plotz asked hesistantly.

A dark chuckle echoed through the speaker of Plotz's phone, sending shrills up his spine.

" _You may call me... Miss Mahogany_ "

End of Chapter 13

 **So you guys have finally met our main antagonist, Miss Mahogany. But that isn't the only surprise I have in store for you all.** **Next chapter is considered important since I'm gonna be giving you guys a smidge of Bugs and Ophelia's history. And the gala of course is when all the drama's gonna go down. As well the chapter in Disneyland... but that's as much as I'm gonna spoil.** **See you all in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Memory lane (part 1)

**So this chapter was way too long so I have to split it up for the sake of myself and everyone.**

Chapter 14: Memory lane (part 1)

" How much longer until we get to Bugs' place?", Yakko said as he shook excitedly in his seat.

" Not too long, doc", Bugs said as looked behind him," We would've been there already if Ophelia would DRIVE FASTER".

" Hey! I'm trying to get us there ALIVE! If you drove, at least one Warner would in a coma by now", Ophelia retorted.

" Is that true?", Wakko asked.

" Sweetheart, why do think whenever he takes the three of you out, either Daffy or Porky is driving", Ophelia stated.

" They keep insisting on taggin' along. And then they take the kids' attention away from me", Bugs said, muttering the last part.

Ophelia chuckled," Well, can you blame them? They're very likeable".

" Aww", the Warners said in unison.

" I didn't you felt that way about us, Ophelia. You're making us blush", Yakko said playfully.

" -And cute", Ophelia continued.

" Stop it", Yakko gushed as he turned away in a flattered manner.

" Don't stop", Dot said as she eagerly moved in to hear more.

" And funny", Ophelia continued as she thought of more compliments.

" Something that we already know", Wakko said smugly.

" -And highly inappropriate in awkward situations", Ophelia said, looking into the rearview mirror to look at them.

" Hmm, got us there", Yakko shrugged.

" But all-in-all, you three are greatest toons I've ever met", Ophelia finished giving them a small smile.

" Alright that's it! You've been dishing them out several compliments and I don't even get one. What's up Alleycat?", Bugs said.

" Bugs dear, sometimes giving them compliments is my only way to be sure that I still have all my fur the next morning", Ophelia explained.

" You've got a good survival instinct", Yakko said flatly.

" But you still mean it, right?", Dot said hopefully.

" Of course", Ophelia said softly.

" Let's do this. I want at least 5 compliments from you before the end of this chapter. It doesn't have to be about me, but at least it must be something related to me?", Bugs said.

Ophelia sighed," Alright, when do I start?".

" Now", Bugs said snapping his fingers, making a sign appear above them.

Compliments: 0

" Umm... Oh look we're here!", Ophelia said, stopping the car and immediately climbed out.

" Well, she just avoided an awkward situation", Dot said as she and her brothers climbed out of the car.

Bugs grumbled as he stepped out of his car to see Daffy standing lazily next to the gate of his house.

Bugs' house was extremely large, like the other houses in the street. The lawn was green and well-trimmed with a small vegetable garden in the corner of the yard.

" Nice place you've got here, Bugs", Ophelia said in awe.

Compliments: 1

" Thanks, the studio got it for me. A 75th birthday present", Bugs said," I still like my rabbit hole more though".

" Daffy! You handsome fowl. It's so great to see you after all this time", Ophelia said walking in for hug.

" Ophelia! Beautiful! You're looking lovely as alwaysth", Daffy said as he pulled her in a hug," Where'sth my 50 bucksth?".

Ophelia pushed him away with a flat look on her face. She dipped her hand into her hammerspace and pulled out a fifty dollar bill.

" Here, ya cheapskate", Ophelia said, slapping the money into Daffy's open hands.

" Pleasure doing business with you", Daffy said as he placed the money away before noticing the Warners," What'sth up cuties?".

" Hi Daffy", the Warners said in unison before each one giving him a large cartoon kiss.

" Is everybody here already?", Bugs asked.

He noticed how Daffy tensed up. The duck sent him a nervous grin as large sweat droplets rolled down his face.

" Eh heh, oh yeah, everyone'sth here. And when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE", Daffy said, chuckling nervously.

Bugs frowned and lowered his eyes in suspicion. He walked up to the front door and opened, stepping inside where he found himself in the hallway. He looked to his left to find the entrance to the lounge to find most of the Looney Tunes sitting around and chatting. They were all there, including one female rabbit he hoped wouldn't turn up.

Bugs paled as she lifted her gaze, looking straight at him.

" Bugs?", Lola said, which alerted the other Looney Tunes of his arrival.

Bugs' eyes darted between Lola and the door, that was thankfully being blocked by Daffy which stopped Ophelia from entering.

' _I knew this was going to happen. And Ophelia's outside DAMN it. I can't have another Honey incident break out_ '

" Bugs, is everything okay?", Lola asked in concern.

Bugs snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Ophelia about to enter," Uh yeah Lol, just forgot somethin' in my car", he said.

He pushed Ophelia back outside where Daffy and the Warners were still standing patiently.

" Do you wanna go back to the studio?", Bugs asked urgently.

" Where's this coming from?", Ophelia asked confused.

" Do you wanna go back?", Bugs asked again," I can watch the kids for da night. You complained last chapter that you needed a break. You can take one now".

" I consider what's happening now a break. Is something wrong?", Ophelia asked concerned.

" Nothings wrong, I'm just worried about you", Bugs said, hoping that she would back off.

Ophelia frowned," You of all toons should know I can handle myself", she said," Bugs, tell me what's going on?".

Bugs kept his mouth shut, the urge to just throw her in the car or his room and never release her until Lola leaves rose.

" Y'know, you're acting like Honey Bunny is inside there", Ophelia said crossing her arms.

" Actually it's someone way worse", Daffy muttered.

" Bugs, I came here with you so I can see the gang again and meet the new additions. So I'm going in there whether you want me to or not", Ophelia said harshly before pushing him aside and opening the front door.

She was greeted by the sight of several Looney Tunes characters looking at her in the hallway. She felt Bugs snake his way in front of her.

" Hey fellas, you all remember Ophelia, right?", Bugs said sheepishly.

All of sudden, the Looney Tunes surrounded her like sharks with wide happy grins on their faces.

" Well well well, look who came in all the way from Toontown. How you doin' Ophelia?", Tweety said as he settled on her shoulder.

" Still, I say, still the finest lookin' gal in all o' Toontown", Foghorn said placing his hand on her other shoulder.

" Ophelia Alleycat, what a nice surprise", Witch Hazel said walking forward with Gossamer not far behind her.

" It's so nice to see you again after all this time, dearie. I missed your visits", Granny said sweetly.

" Well, I missed you all as well. It's been so long, I'm glad I came", Ophelia said sweetly," Makes me wonder why Bugs didn't want me coming here".

" That doesn't matter now. Why don't you go see the others?", Granny said as she ushered Ophelia into the lounge.

" I feel like the author forgot this is an Animaniacs fanfic", Yakko muttered.

" Don't get your, I say, don't get your tails in a twist kiddos. We're just givin' Ophelia a warm hello. C'mon, someone wants to meet you three", Foghorn said, picking the siblings up and carrying them into the lounge.

The lounge was filled with other Looney Tunes characters, who were excitedly chatting with Ophelia or were looking at her strangely.

Ophelia smiled as familiar faces swarmed around her, giving her a feeling of nostalgia. She felt Bugs at her side as he tugged her arm. She turned to him to find a small brown squirrel on his shoulder.

" Ophelia, this is Squeaks. He's my co-star on 'Wabbit'. Squeaks, this is Ophelia Alleycat", Bugs said as he introduced the small critter to the toonette.

" Hello there", Ophelia said as she shook his hand gently.

Squeaks took her hand, gave it a small shake before leaving a small peck on the back of her hand.

Ophelia giggled," Well aren't you a little charmer", she said.

" Eh heh, knock it off Squeaks. She ain't interested", Bugs said.

" Bugs, you said someone wanted to meet us", Dot said tugging at his jacket, her brothers right behind her.

" Oh right! Eh, Porky, where's Bosko?", Bugs asked.

" K-K-Kitchen", Porky said.

" Okay, you three wait here with Ophelia. I'll go get him", Bugs said.

" Okay", the Warners said in unison.

" I'll be right back", Bugs said before leaving.

" Ophelia, who's Bosko", Wakko asked.

" He's a very old Looney Tune. Even older than Porky and Daffy. Now that I think about it, you three look a lot like him", Ophelia said as she looked at framed photographs on the wall.

The wall was covered with several different photo frames, each completed with a photo. Many photos included Bugs along with several other Looney Tunes characters, while some included pictures of him with his creator and other directors as well as his voice actor. Ophelia settled her eyes on the one black and white photo with Bugs and another toon next to him.

" Is that Mickey Mouse?", Wakko asked.

" Yes. This must've been taken at the premier of 'Who framed Roger Rabbit'", Ophelia said," There's not really much open pictures with those two together".

Ophelia noticed there was no picture of her with him or the others. A small flash of sadness entered her as her eyes landed on picture with Bugs who had his arms wrapped around a beautiful blonde bunny, who stared lovingly at him.

' _You stupid cat! You should've seen this coming... you weren't made for him_ '

Her conscience berated her for feeling a bit heartbroken at the sight of him with someone else.

' _You had to do it. To protect him and yourself. Something like that would've gotten the both of you scrapped. If Warner Bros. found out, you would've been a goner_ '.

" Ophelia?"

" Hmm", Ophelia said, her eyes still on the picture.

" Are you okay?", Yakko asked.

" I'm fine. I just went away a little", Ophelia said sheepishly, knocking out of her trance.

" Okay...", Yakko said, not believing her in the slightest.

" Docs", Bugs called in from the hallway," Someone very special would like to meet the three of you. Bosko...".

A small toon stepped into the room, causing the babble that went on to go silent. He looked quite pale, like years of energy was drained out of him. He leaned against the cane in his hand. He sent the three a tired smile.

" My my, you're younger than I imagined. And very lively might I add. It's finally nice to meet you Warners", Bosko said tiredly.

" Kiddos, this is Bosko. He's even more ancient than Porky", Bugs said jokingly.

" H-H-Hey I'm not that old!", Porky exclaimed, causing several toons to chuckle.

" Well, I wouldn't use ancient to describe my age, rabbit. I'd use... wise beyond everyone's years", Bosko said.

" Don't get cocky here, I still pay ya medical bills, doc", Bugs said playfully.

" Alright daddy, I'll behave", Bosko said rolling his eyes.

" And if you behave very well, son, I might buy you ice cream", Bugs joked.

" Can you get me a lollipop, daddy?", Bosko said.

" I'm sorry son, but that would be incest", Bugs joked.

" G'night everybody", Yakko yelled, causing everyone to burst out in laughter.

" I like this kid. He's a got a dirty mind. I appreciate a dirty mind", Bosko said impressed.

" If you think he's doirty, wait until you hear the other two", Bugs said.

" Yeah, we haven't bathed in days", Dot said.

Wakko pulled out a drum set and played a familiar beat on it.

Bosko chuckled," Man, you three are good. Why didn't I meet you three earlier?".

" Eh, the studio's very protective of these three. Rarely leaves the lot and never stepped foot into ToonTown", Bugs explained.

" Never stepped into- What the heck is goin' on in that studio?! If Leon was still around, he would've thrown a fit", Bosko said incredulously.

" I don't remember if he would be irritated by them or like them", Daffy murmured.

" Probably both", Elmer muttered.

" There's someone else here that agrees wit' ya, Bosk... Ophelia", Bugs called out to the toonette.

Ophelia walked towards the front of the room and smiled seeing Bosko's eyes widen.

" Ophelia Alleycat, comin' here without tellin', I feel a bit shook now that I've seen you after leavin' the gang for so many years", Bosko said.

" It's great to see you again too, Bosko", Ophelia said smiling before her expression turned soft," I'm sorry I didn't turn up at the funeral. I read what happened in the 'paper. I knew Honey meant a lot to you".

Bosko waved off the apology," It's fine. I don't think she would've wanted you to be there anyway. You and Honey never really did see eye-to-eye".

" Of course, we didn't. I'm taller than her, remember", Ophelia joked.

Cue another drum beat from Wakko.

Bugs and Daffy snorted at the joke while Bosko chuckled.

" Still got in ya Alleycat. Brings me back to when the first time you brought out your wrecking ball", Bosko mused," You really scarred Bugs".

" Made me lose some fur", Bugs mumbled.

" If you think Bugs losing his fur is bad, Yakko fainted and didn't wake up 'til the middle of the night", Dot said.

" Well to be honest... Ophelia's really scary when she's angry", Yakko said defensively.

" She is. Which is why I don't mess with her unlike some toons", Bosko said looking at Bugs.

Bugs shrugged," Guilty", was all he said.

" Now c'mon everyone, games are in the entertainment room, food in the kitchen and the pool's outside", Bosko said, giving the toons free reign to leave the lounge.

" You have a pool", Wakko said in awe.

" Yeah, got it installed last summer", Bugs said.

" I didn't pack you three bathing suits", Ophelia said sheepishly.

" Oh...", the Warners said sadly.

" No worries, I'm here ta rescue you from your woos. I think I have Buster and Babs' spares up in one of the guest rooms for Wakko and Dot. Eh, Yakko might be able to fit into Clyde's... it might be a bit tight but you'll stretch into it", Bugs said thinking long and hard," 'Phels are you swimmin'?".

" Not sure, maybe later after I win my 50 bucks back from Daffy at the Craps table", Ophelia said shrugging.

" Alright, I'll just get for you three for now", Bugs said.

The sound of crashing plates and a gunshot rang from the kitchen. Bugs winced as he heard yelling and the sound of a laser gun charging up.

" Umm, on second thought, why don't you three go find the suits... and maybe some floatees. I gotta make sure Yosemite hasn't broken the china", Bugs said worriedly.

" Alright, which room are they in?", Yakko asked.

" Go upstairs and at the end of the hall the room to the left in that room's closet are the bathing suits. Got it", Bugs explained.

" Uhhhhh, some of it", Yakko said.

" Good enough. Now go", Bugs said.

" Alright sibs, exploration time!", Yakko said, changing into a safari adventure outfit.

They raced out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Ophelia and Bugs alone in the lounge.

" Ophelia?", Bugs said, noticing the toonette wasn't moving.

" Hmm", she said in daze.

She was back at the photo wall, looking at that one picture she wanted so badly to tear up. Her mind was so fogged she didn't quite comprehend what Bugs was saying.

" 'Phels, are you okay?", Bugs asked concerned.

" I'm fine, everything's fine", Ophelia said, her voice sounding strained," Why don't you check on your stuff".

" I wanna make sure you're alright", Bugs said standing next to her," What are you even looking a-".

He noticed it. That photograph he thought he threw away. His little reminder of all the women the studio made for him.

" We're still okay, right?", Ophelia asked quietly," We're still... off".

" Yeah- Or at least, I assume we are...", Bugs said hesistantly.

" ...You looked handsome", Ophelia said hesistantly.

Compliments: 2

" Thanks, I was forced to wear pants that night", Bugs joked," I think this was 'Space Jams' premiere. I dressed horribly for my least favourite movie"

Ophelia snorted," Maybe you just being there saved the film".

Compliments: 3

" I doubt it. A lot of older Looney Tunes fans hated the movie. One fan actually wrote me a very colourful letter about how low I stooped", Bugs said flatly.

" Can they really blame you? You guys were left without proper jobs for years", Ophelia said before muttering," If I was given the opportunity to be in the spotlight again, I'd take it in a heartbeat".

" But I could've done somethin' to change it. I was Warner Bros. mascot, I had that sorta power", Bugs said angrily," But whoopsie, I got blinded and rebooted, almost got replaced by a purple imposter".

" You were Warner Bros. mascot... You were relevant to the studio, whatever you do would make an impact on your crew... your family. What we did, what we had... would've had you all, including myself scrapped", Ophelia said sadly," I think I would've lost myself if you got scrapped. I was happy knowing you were still here doing what you loved. I should've been fine...".

" Hey...", Bugs said softly," Don't cut yourself so short... I like what we had, I still get tingles thinkin' about it".

Ophelia blushed at Bugs' confession.

He continued,"-But I also like what we have now. I don't know either. But what I do know is-".

Bugs gently took Ophelia's hand into his, the latter looked up at him with a deepened blush.

"- I care about you deeply".

They both smiled at each other, hands still intertwined, neither one moving from their spot.

" Bugs! I need to talk to you...", Lola said, her voice going quiet when she saw Ophelia," Oh, was I interrupting something?".

Before Bugs could open his mouth, Ophelia jumped in," No, not at all!".

He felt how she yanked her hand away from his and took a step back, he hadn't realised they were standing that close together.

Bugs sighed," Do you need somethin', Lola?", he asked.

" I forgot!", Lola exclaimed, causing Ophelia and Bugs to jump," I mean, I forgot why I was looking for you...".

There was an awkward silence in the air for a couple of seconds until Ophelia broke the silence.

" How's everything in the kitchen?", Ophelia asked.

" Oh! Umm, it's actually fine. Only a couple of plates broke, don't worry Bugs, your china is still intact", Lola said, causing Bugs to sigh in relief.

" You're Ophelia, right? Ophelia Alleycat?", Lola asked as she walked towards them.

" Y-Yeah", Ophelia said hesistantly.

" I don't know if Bugs told you about me... but I'm Lola, his ex-girlfriend", Lola said carefully.

" Y-Yeah, he told me about you. He didn't say you were coming though", Ophelia said hesistantly.

" I changed my mind last minute. I was kinda bored in my apartment so I called Daffy and said I'll come", Lola explained.

" Oh...", was all Ophelia said.

" You could've called me, y'know", Bugs said.

" And then you would've taken her back to the studio. Don't think I don't know why you ran out, Bugs Bunny. I'm disappointed that you think that I'll have a Honey Bunny moment over her", Lola scolded.

" To be honest, you can be worst than Honey sometimes", Bugs said defensively.

Lola sighed," I guess you're right", she looked at Ophelia," I'm sorry I didn't greet you earlier. I was still a bit shocked to actually see you in person... You're much prettier than I imagined".

" Thank you...", Ophelia said with uncertainty.

" Umm, why don't we all head to the entertainment room so that everyone can see we're all still intact and we still have our eyes", Bugs said, trying to escape the awkward situation.

" That sounds good", Lola said, turning on her heel and leaving the room quickly.

" I think I made her feel awkward", Ophelia said.

" 'Phels, you make everyone feel awkward at times. C'mon, let's go eat and let Yakko, Wakko and Dot be focused on until later", Bugs said.

Meanwhile with the Warners

" Did you find them yet?", Dot asked impatiently.

" Hold your horses, there's a lot of things in this closet", Yakko said as he threw nearly everything out of the storage space.

The Warners were stuck for ten minutes searching for the bathing suits while the moment downstairs happened. As of now, this was the last closet they had to search in the room Bugs directed them too.

" Maybe Bugs meant the room opposite this room. You know he has a bad sense of direction", Wakko suggested.

" Wakko could be right. Maybe Bugs meant the other room", Dot said siding with her brother.

" Well, I've stretched out most of this room's storage spaces. Maybe we should go with Wakko's idea", Yakko said as he assessed the mess he made," Hey sis, mind helping me with this".

" Okay, let's do this", Dot said cracking her knuckles with a determined expression.

" Uh, Wak, why don't get a head start on the other room", Yakko said.

" Yes sir!", Wakko said saluting and ran out of the room.

He closed the room and began his march to the opposite room. But he stopped when he heard another door slowly open. This was the door to the last room at the end of the hall.

Wakko's curiosity got the best of him as he felt himself going to the ajar door. He peeked inside to see if anyone was inside. Once he was sure no one was inside, he opened the door further and stepped inside.

Wakko whistled in amazement at the size of the room. But his amazement soon ended as soon as something underneath his foot caused him to slip and fall with a thud.

Wakko rubbed the back of his head to ease the throbbing pain. He moved his foot to see a small discarded carrot top.

" This must be Bugs' room", Wakko muttered.

He stood up and looked at the king-sized bed in front of him. He gripped the blankets and pulled himself up onto it. Once he got up, he rolled around on the blankets.

" It's so soft... like Ophelia's tail", Wakko gushed.

He looked at the bedside table and noticed the silvery photo frame that stood lone on that table.

" Faboo", Wakko said as he reached out for the frame.

Wakko's eyes widened at the picture. It was a old faded black and white picture but he could clearly tell who the two in the picture were.

Wakko felt his tail hit against something, causing the TV in front of him to switch on.

" **Good Evening ToonTown, this is your favourite newsman, Jet Ubetcha reportin' live from your local news station** "

Wakko scrunched up his nose in disgust," Ugh, news...", he hissed.

Before he could change the channel, Jet's voice and expression turned serious.

" **As some of you may have already heard, certain toons have been reported missing of the last several months** "

Wakko froze as he heard the statement and leaned forward, his young mind curious as to what was going on.

Yakko and Dot walked in with a look of relief on their faces as they walked up to their brother.

" Wak, there you are, we were lookin' for- are you watching the news", Yakko asked confused.

Wakko shushed them and turned his attention back to the TV.

" **The ToonTown Police Department had already visited the latest crime scene which happened to be the home of the victim** "

" Wakko, what happened?", Dot asked curiously.

" A toon got kidnapped", Wakko explained.

" **Judging by the footage taken by one of the officers, there were obvious signs of struggle, due to the broken furniture. But concerned our protectors more were the patches of ink that tainted the bathroom floor** "

" It must've been one heck of a fight if there's ink around", Yakko murmured.

" **We managed to get a few minutes with one of the officers at the scene. Thank you for joining us Inspector Carmelita Fox** "

" **It was my pleasure, Jet** "

" HELLO FOXY NURSE", Yakko and Wakko exclaimed.

Dot rolled her eyes," Boys...", she muttered.

" **This is one of the most serious cases seen this year. Several toons gone in a matter of months. So far, the only alibi we have are that the toons that are being kidnapped are mainly inkblots** "

" Inkblots?", Dot said confused.

" It's what they call black and white toons from the 20s and 30s", Yakko explained.

" **Has the city made any plans yet to oversee the situation", Jet asked**.

" **According to the Safety and Protection Department, from next month onwards, humans may no longer be able to enter ToonTown, as the department fears this may be the work of Anti-Toon groups-huh** "

 **Carmelita's speaker started up with the sound of a panicked voice. She spoke to the panicked voice sternly before turning off the speaker**.

" **Sorry about that. That was my superior. He just informed me of a new alibi. According to City records, the toons that were kidnapped all worked for or is connected somehow to the forgotten studio, Banner Studio** "

Dot froze, remembering the name from her dream. From the corner of her eye she could see Wakko tensing up as well, gripping the photo frame she hadn't noticed earlier. She swallowed her fear hard and continued to watch.

" **The city is calling for a state of emergency. Every toon, of every style, genre, and studio must return to ToonTown before we close off the portals at the end of the month. If you are a toon watching this, we urge you to start packing immediately. Please return to ToonTown for your own safe-** "

Wakko switched the TV off before he could get any sicker at what he was hearing. He gripped the photo frame hard in a protective manner as he shook. This was one of those rare moments where he truly felt gut-wrenching fear, especially of what he knew.

" Well that was... something", Dot said awkwardly.

Yakko sighed," This is why I don't watch the news".

" Yeah, it's really negative at times, right Wak-Wakko?", Dot said in a concerned tone.

" What's wrong Wak?", Yakko asked softly.

" I'm just worried...", Wakko said quietly.

" Why?", Yakko asked.

Wakko looked at them sadly. They didn't know what he knew. He hadn't told Dot everything that happened in his dream. Hearing what the kidnappers were looking for made him sick. Especially since someone he cares about could get involved.

" Banner Studio... is the name of the studio that Ophelia was created in", Wakko said quietly.

He saw how Yakko and Dot paled at the information. He glanced down at the picture he was holding and hoped that everything was just a hoax.

" Well now", Yakko said nervously," Looks like the plot has finally arrived".

To be continued

 **Part 2 will be out tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 14: Memory lane (part 2)

**Here's part 2.** **Sorry for the delay.**

 **Warning: May contain light gore (if you're super visually imaginative, I suggest you tone it down a bit) and gun violence. You have been warned.**

Chapter 14: Memory lane (part 2)

The Warners sat on the bed, each one left with their own thoughts over their new situation. Wakko still held the frame tightly against his chest and looked at siblings, contemplating on whether or not he should try to lighten the mood.

" So... do you guys think with this state of emergency thingy, Plotz will let us go to ToonTown?", Wakko asked.

Yakko shrugged," Probably. But then again, this is Plotz we're talking about".

" But it is a state of emergency, right? Plotz will have to let us go", Wakko said hopefully.

" Don't you think it's odd the kidnapper is after ONLY Banner Studio-connected toons", Dot said after her moment of silence.

" I don't know. Don't you think it's odd that Wakko is holding a picture frame against his chest like he's trying to hide something", Yakko said smugly looking at his brother.

" Yeah, what is that?", Dot asked.

" It's just an old picture of Bugs and Ophelia. They look like they're at some party", Wakko said as he showed them the picture.

" Why is Bugs wearing a dress?", Dot asked confused.

" I think the real question is: Why wouldn't Bugs wear a dress", Yakko said playfully, causing Dot to chuckle.

" But Ophelia looks pretty. Not saying that she doesn't look pretty now but something about this picture just makes her seem... younger", Dot said as she tilted her head to see if it would help her make sense of the photograph.

" I think it's her hair. It's way shorter here. Must've let it grow over time", Yakko said as he stared at something that didn't seem right to him.

There were certain things about this picture that threw him off. One thing was her hair, another thing was her eyes and the last thing was the small silver band that was clearly visible on her finger.

" Does Ophelia wear a ring on her finger often?", Yakko asked.

" I've never seen a ring before. She usually just wears that nice white choker", Dot said.

" You don't think-", Wakko was cut off by the sound of feet making their way into the room.

" Docs?", Bugs called out.

" We're in here!", Wakko exclaimed.

" Wakko...", Yakko and Dot hissed.

Bugs walked in and saw the Warners on his bed. A look of relief and suspicion pooled over his face as he walked over to them.

" What are you doin' in my room?", Bugs asked.

" Got lost. I saw the door was open and I thought it was an extra room until I stepped on a carrot top" Wakko explained.

" I could've sworn I locked the door", Bugs mumbled before noticing his missing picture frame.

" Where's-", Bugs was about to ask before he saw the frame in Wakko's lap," my photo...".

" Sorry, I just noticed it and I took a closer look", Wakko explained.

" It's alright, doc, as long as Ophelia doesn't see it, it's fine", Bugs said.

" As long as I don't see what?"

Bugs jumped in surprise at Ophelia's sudden appearance. The Warners giggled at the rabbit's expense.

" What are you hiding, rabbit?", Ophelia asked, her eyebrow raised.

" Nothin' you should worry about, 'Phels. Why are ya up here anyway. Weren't you just playing poker downstairs?", Bugs asked confused.

" I did and I won. And it's triple the amount of money I lost", Ophelia said triumphantly.

" Aren't you supposed to continue playing then?", Bugs asked nervously.

" I folded, for once. I couldn't risk losing more money so I took the amount that I got", Ophelia explained.

" Can I see the cash?", Yakko asked.

" Yeah. And I want ALL my money back, kid", Ophelia said handing the money over to the eldest Warner.

" 'Phels, that looks like a thousand dollars", Bugs said.

" Funny, I always thought it was ten", Ophelia said tilting her head as if she was processing the thought.

" Ten thousand dollars?", Dot said incredulously.

" What can I say, I'm lucky", Ophelia said shrugging.

" Got that right", Yakko whistled," You should play against Wakko sometime".

" Do you have a deck?" Ophelia asked the middle Warner.

" There should be one somewhere in my room", Wakko said thoughtfully.

" Yeah you're not gonna be playing with him for a while", Dot said.

" Give me a month to clear out my room so I can find the deck", Wakko said.

" More like a century", Dot retorted sassily.

" Good luck rememberin' you're supposed to play against each other", Bugs said smugly.

" We'll figure something out", Ophelia said," For now, what were you three up to".

" We weren't doing much", Yakko said innocently.

His mind kept turning back to the ring. He looked at her hands to see nothing but her bare hands, no ring in sight.

" But not to be rude, why are you up here?", Bugs asked.

Ophelia rolled her eyes," I wanted to check on them. It's my job to do so as well", she said," Why are you so nervous?".

" Me? I'm not nervous. What makes you think I'm nervous?", Bugs said quickly.

" You never ask that much questions", Ophelia muttered before glancing at the Warners.

" Hey, what's that?", Ophelia said noticing the frame and picked it up.

She heard Bugs let out a choked sound and figured that the frame had somsomething to do with his nervousness. She couldn't understand why until she saw the picture inside. For a mere second, her look darkened and her frown deepened before returning to a neutral expression.

" September 19, 1954, Downtown ToonTown's Sweet Devil's nightclub was having a 1930's theme. Bugs took me there to get my mind off of things. This picture represented one of those true moments where Bugs has a better fashion sense than me", Ophelia chuckled before telling Bugs," You looked cute".

Compliments: 4

" You're not mad", Bugs asked carefully.

" Not really", Ophelia said shrugging.

" Why should she be?", Dot asked.

" She's got a photo of you in her room too", Yakko stated.

Bugs' expression turned sour as he glared and asked Ophelia," Which one are they talking about?".

Ophelia smiled innocently despite her eyes clearly showing signs of mischief," Nothing too special. But I've got to say: you'd make an excellent hillbilly", she said enthusiastically.

Bugs groaned," Seriously 'Phels, THAT ONE! I thought I asked you to burn that".

Ophelia's smile disappeared leaving a small snarl on her face," Funny 'cause I asked you the same thing for this photo yet you didn't do it", she said jabbing the corner of the frame against his chest.

" Wait!- Before you two carry on any further with your argument. I'd like to ask this: What's wrong with the photo?", Yakko asked.

" It... reminds me of something I'd rather forget", Ophelia said looking away.

" The ring...", Wakko said quietly.

Ophelia nodded her head slowly, agreeing with his assumption.

" Were you...", Dot trailed off not knowing how to form her question.

" Yeah, once upon a time...", Ophelia murmured.

" So what's the fella's name and where does he live?", Yakko said, his grin looking unsettling.

" I don't want to talk about this", Ophelia said walking away," Just leave it please".

Neither of them missed the way her voice cracked and trembled. How she choked back a small sob. It made their stomachs churn thinking they might've upset her.

" I'm guessing after that dramatic room leave, Ophelia wasn't on good terms with Mr. Ring", Yakko said after Ophelia left the room.

Bugs sighed," You guessed right".

Dot took out a notepad and pen and scribbled something down and said," Now if you just give his name and address and possibly his workplace, we'll have him out of the country by Tuesday".

" Relax, I doubt he's going to try his luck with her again", Bugs said coolly," And if he does, I'll be there to shred his tail and send him packing to Korea".

" Alright. Alright, we get it. But just give us the details for the special friends list", Dot said.

" Sorry kiddos, you're gonna have to ask Ophelia about all that. It's not my business", Bugs said with his arms raised.

" How are we going to ask our obviously emotionally unstable nanny the name of her ex-fiance?", Yakko asked.

" Ex-husband", Bugs said correcting them.

" All the more reason to run him outta the state", Yakko said optimistically.

" Listen kiddos, I gotta check on Ophelia to make sure she hasn't done anything stupid. Come down when you're ready", Bugs said leaving the room.

Bugs closed the door, leaving the siblings alone in the room.

" I really wish he'd give us the name", Dot said with a pout.

" I'll tell what we're gonna do: Absolutely nothing", Yakko said.

" Wha?", Wakko and Dot said confused.

" Sibs, it's obvious Ophelia isn't gonna tell us anything until she feels comfortable enough to tell us his name", Yakko explained.

" So no special friend treatment", Wakko said sadly.

" 'No special friend treatment' YET", Yakko said playfully," We'll pay him a visit when Ophelia least expects it".

" Or when we at least find out the bastard's name", Dot added.

" Right! Now let's get out of here before all the food downstairs is gone", Yakko said hopping off the bed, his siblings following in suit.

* * *

In the entertainment room

" ROYAL FLUSH DUCK! I WIN", Foghorn yelled.

Daffy slapped his cards in a fit of rage," YOU CHEATED! YOU FILTHY POULTRY!".

Bugs and Ophelia walked in during Daffy's fit and sighed in exasperation. The latter felt slightly better after Bugs' comfort.

" What happened now?", Ophelia asked.

" Foghorn won, now Daffy's havin' a small moment", Tweety explained.

" Well, of course Foghorn won, I taught him everything he knows", Ophelia bragged.

" THAT'STH EXACTLY WHY HE'STH A CHEATER! You taught him everything... INCLUDING HOW TO CHEAT!", Daffy exclaimed.

" 'How to cheat' was not part of my lesson plan. If it was, I would've lost the money", Ophelia said flatly," But then again, you weren't always the brightest player ever".

" SCREW YOU ALLEYCAT!", Daffy screamed.

" I can't. There's kids in the house", Ophelia said playfully.

" Goodnight Everybody!", Yakko exclaimed as he and his siblings walked over.

" Why, I say, why are you three not in the pool?", Foghorn asked.

" Couldn't find the suits", Dot answered.

" How long have you been playing?", Wakko asked curiously.

" About an hour, I reckon", Foghorn answered.

" So Daffy has been losing money for about an hour", Dot shook her head," Well that's just sad", she said.

Daffy grumbled with his head on the table saying something along the lines of," You're lucky you're too cute to yell at".

" Fellas! C'mon! It's movie time. Get ya butts to the screening room", Bosko yelled.

" You have a screening room", Ophelia said incredulously.

" I got a lotta things", Bugs stated.

" He's the Bruce Wayne of the Looney Tunes", Witch Hazel said walking by.

Ophelia snorted," Really? Well then, Mister Wayne, shall we?", she said curtly as Bugs extended his arm to her which she playfully took.

" She likes him", Dot said.

" Oh gee, how long did it take you to figure that out", Yakko said sarcastically.

" C'mon, I wanna see what they're showing", Wakko said dragging his siblings behind him to follow the other toons.

The screening room was in the basement of the house. It had everything you could see in a cinema: a popcorn machine, red seats and a bellop (courtesy of Porky).

Ophelia hummed," Fancy", she murmured.

" Blame the studio. I just wanted a pool table", Bugs mumbled.

" Okay so the studio underestimated the amount of Looney Tunes that come over here so some of you are going to have to sit on the floor", Bosko warned.

As most of the seats were taken, the Warners had to taken a seat on the floor in front of Bugs and Ophelia.

" So what are we watching?", Yakko asked.

" All the movies of the 20th century", Sylvester said.

" Well, this ought to be interesting", Ophelia said.

" If it makes you feel better, nobody makes it past Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", Bugs stated playfully.

" Oh joy", Ophelia groaned.

" This is gonna be a long night", Yakko said tiredly.

Several hours later

Ophelia's eyes fluttered open. She winced at the sudden blare of brightness from the screen and blinked several times to adjust.

She gazed around her, noticing that almost everyone was asleep, everyone except Bugs who now had a sleeping Wakko on his lap.

" What movie is this?", Ophelia asked tiredly.

" This is beginning of 'A Night at Casablanca'", Bugs replied.

" Oh... what time is it?", Ophelia asked.

Bugs carefully shifted Wakko off his one leg to reach for his phone. He glanced at the clock and let out a small hum.

" Exactly 2:30", Bugs mumbled before laying Wakko back down.

The middle Warner stirred but remained asleep. Ophelia sighed sadly, which Bugs took note of.

" I feel bad for lashing out on them earlier", Ophelia said sadly.

" You were emotionally distraught, I'm sure they'll understand. You had a bad marriage", Bugs said.

" But it's been several decades since then, yet I still can't forget all the things he made me do", Ophelia croaked," How is it that I was the only one who was trying to keep it all together while he kept throwing ash at me".

" It's not your fault that he couldn't see you were one heck of a gal", Bugs said.

" But I could've said something earlier. I could've taken your offer to transfer to Warner Bros. while I still could. But I didn't... and then I nearly lost everything", Ophelia said shaking," I just wanted to get out, I wanted to be free. Free from him, Banner and everyone else".

" I... can see why", Bugs said quietly, barely above a whisper," I want out too. I wanna get out while I still can. Heck, even Mickey Mouse of all toons, wants out. I'm sick, he's getting sicker. The world doesn't need the two of us".

" What are you saying?", Ophelia asked worriedly.

" I want to retire. Like ' leave LA and run to ToonTown and stay there forever' retire. I can't keep pretendin' like I enjoy my work anymore 'Phels. I'd rather go back to teaching at Acme Loo, which isn't a bad alternative by the way, than stay here and do what the exects want me to do", Bugs said.

" Then why are you still there?", Ophelia asked.

" I'm there for my siblings, for these three", Bugs said pointing to the other Looney Tunes and the Warners," The only reason I'm still there is for them".

Ophelia blinked a couple of times while staring at her friend. A small, sweet smile appeared on her face.

" Who knew you'd become such a softie", Ophelia said chuckling before booping his nose.

" I'm not a softie", Bugs mumbled.

" Okay then, Mr. Strong-will man, you can help carry Yakko and Wakko up to bed while I take Dot", Ophelia said already crouching down to retrieve the Warner.

" Why do you get to take the lightest?", Bugs asked.

" Because I figured that you're a strong-willed toon, you could handle carrying two young boys up to bed", Ophelia said teasingly.

Ophelia had already begun to walk out of the room with Dot cradled in her arms. She turned to face Bugs, who was struggling to balance both Warner brothers in his arms, with a smirk.

" Meet you upstairs... _Bugaboo_ ", Ophelia said snickering.

Bugs looked at her and debated in whether he should sacrifice Wakko just so he can give the bird to Ophelia while she's not looking or continue to take the boys up to the guestrooms. He went with the latter.

The trip up the stairs was dangerous and long, for there had been moments where he nearly tripped, slipped or stumbled. He could feel Ophelia's smug demeanour from the top of the stairs, waiting for him.

" You... are a devil", Bugs huffed.

Ophelia shrugged," Eh, I've been called worse", she said," Mind showing me where I can put Dot".

" Follow me", Bugs mumbled

After placing the Warners in their respective guestrooms, Bugs walked with Ophelia to show her where she'll be sleeping.

" Well here it is, your room. I placed your bag here earlier so you should have everything you need", Bugs said

" Thanks", Ophelia said.

" If you need anything, you know where my room is", Bugs said.

" Bugs?", Ophelia called as he began to walk away.

" Hmm", he hummed turning to look at her.

" What would you do... if you were to retire from Warner Bros.?", Ophelia asked curiously.

Bugs shrugged," I don't know. I told you I've had some thoughts of returning to Acme Looniversity. Before then... maybe travel, I heard Tokyo is nice this time of year, maybe I can mingle with some anime girls", he said playfully.

Ophelia rolled her eyes, not noticing that Bugs was now leaning against the room door.

" Or-", he said taking her hand. Ophelia's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected contact.

" I could take a certain toonette out on a proper date. I heard Paris is a lovely place to just run away", Bugs said as he rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

To say Ophelia was flustered was the biggest understatement of the story. Her entire face was beet red as she tried and failed to hide the goofy smile that spreaded across her lips.

" D-Damn you Bugs and your... charming personality", Ophelia stuttered.

" It's nice to see I still have that effect on you", Bugs said chuckling," But I'm serious on this one, I am determined to make... whatever this is work. That is if... you want to continue where we left off".

Ophelia looked away in thought, fearing that if she looked at him, she'd give an irrational answer.

" While the thought of continuing what we had makes me excited-"

" -But", Bugs said hesistantly.

" I can't give you a straight answer at this moment. I need time to think", Ophelia said carefully.

Bugs nodded in understanding, a small smile crept across his muzzle.

" I understand. I just wanted to leave it out in the open, to know that I'm considering it", Bugs said.

Ophelia nodded," Okay, yeah I get it. Thanks for being patient, I know it's not your best trait but... I think you get it", she said awkwardly.

Bugs chuckled," I do. Tell me whenever you're ready and I'll be there".

He bent down to leave a small peck on her hand," Goodnight Ophelia", he said.

" Goodnight you devilishly handsome hare", Ophelia said before a grin spreaded across her lips," Hey, that was five compliments".

Bugs looked above him to see the meter's 4 had changed into a 5. He shook his head chuckling at their predicament.

" Huh, guess I'll have to take you out tomorrow", Bugs said," But for now, sleep tight 'Phels".

" Goodnight Bugs", Ophelia said quietly closing the door.

She quickly changed into her nightgown and got into bed. Sooner than she anticipated, she fell asleep with Bugs' words at the back of her mind, leaving her to have a peaceful slumber. However-

-The same couldn't be said about Yakko Warner.

* * *

 **Yakko was running. He didn't know what he was running from, as he couldn't turn around to see since he, for some strange reason had lost all control of his limbs.**

 **His body was in pain, like a thousands of thinner-coated needles were pressed into him. Yet he kept running.**

 **" GET BACK HERE!", someone from behind him yelled.**

 **' That's definitely not Ralph! That's not Ralph! THAT'S NOT RALPH!'**

 **Unlike most of his dreams, Yakko had no idea where he was, so he had no escape plan nor did he know where the nearest exit was. Everything except what was in front of him was blurred like a forgotten memory. Fortunately for him, he saw an open door right in front of him.**

 **He felt his legs pick up it's pace when his eyes landed on the potential exit. He felt himself launch his way passed the door before quickly slamming it shut. After a few seconds, he heard loud bangs coming from the other side of the door for a few seconds before the only thing Yakko could hear was the growls of frustration the person has let out.**

 **Yakko sighed in relief. When he turned around, he was met with a cozy-looking lounge that gave him a warm feeling of security. Not like the Warner Bros. water tower, this place felt much more... like a home.**

 **He laid himself on the couch to regain his energy, noticing that the door from earlier had strangely disappeared. His body was still in pain, but not as bad as before. All of a sudden, the telephone rang.**

 **Yakko nearly screamed ' I'll get it' until he remembered that he was alone, no siblings or nanny in sight. He picked up the phone, ignoring that empty feeling at the pit of his stomach.**

 **" Hello?"**

 **" Please... Is someone there?"**

 **' Ophelia?'**

 **" He... trapped me b..."**

 **The phone was going static, making some of Ophelia's words inaudible to Yakko's ears.**

 **" Please! Help m... He's going... SCRAP ME", Ophelia yelled before the line went dead**

 **Yakko's heart nearly dropped at the last of Ophelia's words. Panic roused in him at the thought of her and possibly his siblings being in danger.**

 **' I gotta go find her'**

 **The moment Yakko placed the phone down, the scene disappeared as well as the couch, causing Yakko to land on the floor with a thud.**

 **" _Do you know how pathetic you look, thinking you can save her from her destiny? I expected more from you, Yakko. After all, you are the oldest Warner_ "**

 **" Who are you and how do you know my name?", Yakko asked.**

 **" _Oh wow, a Warner that hasn't insulted me yet. You might be my favourite after your brother. My name is Mahogany and how I know your name is nothing you should be concerned about_ "**

 **" I'm guessing by the tense air and the dark atmosphere, you must be the antagonist, huh", Yakko said.**

 **" _Clever. Aren't you a little Fred Jones_?"**

 **" Hey! Don't compare me to a cheap cartoon of the 70's", Yakko said angrily," Besides... I prefer Sherlock Holmes"**

 **" _Oh, forgive me for my mistake_ "**

 **" Sarcasm noted", Yakko stated.**

 **" _Yakko, why are you here_?"**

 **" Um, because the author wrote me to e in this place", Yakko said with uncertainty.**

 **" _Let me rephrase that: Why do you exist? Why are you three still running around the studio when your show ended nearly 20 years ago_?"**

 **' _Has it really been that long_?' , Yakko inwardly asked himself**

 **" _Why is it that Bugs Bunny, Warner Bros. most famous and valuable toon, gets to roam around freely without any restrictions and also not only gets to see ToonTown but LIVE IN IT while you three are stuck on the lot, with limited freedom and only a quarter of the world knowing who you are, not to mention can never step within ten feet of ToonTown's entrance? Why is it that Warner Bros. even considering to scrap it's most famous toon so that you three won't get influenced by him_?"**

 **" I... I don't know", Yakko said.**

 **He was at a loss for words, which was a bad sign in his case. She was throwing all these philosophical questions at him which made him feel like he was having a session with Scratchnsniff, except here he's a woman and extremely unnerving.**

 **" _Maybe there's something different about you? Something deep inside of you that makes you and siblings different from all other toons. Something so life-changing_ -", Mahogany chuckled darkly," - _That you'll never be the same again_ ".**

 **Yakko was getting frustrated. This woman was starting to irritate him to a large extent.**

 **' _What does she know ANYWAY! She wasn't there on the day of my creation_ '**

 **" _May I ask you another question_?"**

 **" Didn't you just", Yakko said flatly.**

 **" _Do you know the rule of cause and effect_?"**

 **" Yeah, when someone's actions creates a certain outcome. Why are you asking?", Yakko said, trying not to sound too irritated.**

 **" _Everything that you do will always be monitored, either by the Toon council or by the studio itself. These decisions will lead to your destiny. This story could go in two different directions: there's the good ending and there's the bad ending_ "**

 **' Don't tell me there's two endings to this story', Yakko groaned inwardly.**

 **" _Do you know what happens to toons who make choices that their human superiors don't like_?"**

 **Yakko shook his head, now he was interested in what was going to happen.**

 **" _Well then, let me show you..._ "**

 **The sound of machinery starting up surprised Yakko. He jumped back as spotlights landed on a giant drill-like machine that had several sharp objects like syringes with needles and daggers attached to it.**

 **" _This... is the Scrapper. A machine that was created by Banner Studios used to punish toons who dared to disobey their rules. Many other studios including Warner Bros. owns one of these. However, they haven't been used for a long time due to its... deadly outcome_ ".**

 **Yakko gulped, a small feeling of dread entered him.**

 **" _It was only meant to torture them, however, it rips up a toons body, destroying its physical form, leaving a dying lump of ink. And it's so hard to clean up_ ".**

 **" _If I remember correctly, the last studio to use this machine was Warner Bros., for one of their toons who loved someone they weren't made for. Her name was Honey... The peppy little girlfriend of Bosko the talking ink kid. I enjoyed watching her writhe awa_ y".**

 **Yakko was finally riled up, he couldn't hold it in anymore and what he was going to say next would be the end of him.**

 **" You know... you must have been your creator's favourite. Why else would he name ' Ma-whore-gany. You were his little whore"**

 **Mahogany growled in the shadows," _You're going to regret this Warner!_ "**

 **The sound of the Scrapper starting up scared Yakko. It scared him more when he realised the drill came straight at him. He jumped out of the way causing the drill to move past him.**

 **" HA! You missed me!", Yakko exclaimed smugly.**

 **" _What makes you think I was aiming for you?_ "**

 **Yakko hadn't understood what she meant until he heard something that made his heart shatter.**

 **" ...Yakko..."**

 **He turned around despite his mind and gut telling him otherwise. What he saw, made him more sicker than ever.**

 **" Ophelia", Yakko's tone was one of shock and fear. Shock from Ophelia being behind him the entire time and fear from what he saw.**

 **One of the mechanisms of the machine had stabbed Ophelia squarely on her chest. It moved down all the way to her navel area, leaving a long, deep scar that was oozing out ink. She pathetically tried to stop the ink from flowing out, staining her hands and her dress. Tears flowed down her face as she stared at Yakko.**

 **" ...Yakko...", Ophelia breathed out before collapsing on the floor.**

 **Yakko raced forward and kneeled down at her bleeding body. He tried to shake her awake as if she was asleep.**

 **" Ophelia! C'mon, wake up! We gotta get out of this crazy hellhole", Yakko said as he lifted her head into his arms and continued to shake her vigorously.**

 **Mahogany laughed at his feeble attempts," _SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE, BRAT!_ ".**

 **" Ophelia. Wake up, I kinda need you over here. You have to wake! Dot and Wakko need you, for Pete sakes, I NEED YOU. WAKE UP, OPHELIA-"**

 **" -WAKE** UP!".

Yakko sat in the darkness of the guestroom, unaware that he was crying or how Ophelia dying was all just a dream.

He heard the door open and let out a small whimper before sticking his hand in her hammerspace to reach for his mallet.

" Are you okay, doc?", Bugs asked peeking in. He had a small lantern with him to help him see.

" Bugs?", Yakko whispered.

" Yakko, what happened?", Bugs asked concerned.

Bugs moved towards the bed to see Yakko shaking and crying.

" Kiddo, what happened?", Bugs asked again.

Yakko had let out a few incoherent mumbles but Bugs had managed to hear some of what was said.

" Where's Ophelia?"

" She's sleeping", Bugs replied," Should I take you to her?", he asked.

Yakko slowly nodded and hooked his arm around Bugs' neck as the hare picked him. The young toon kept his eyes focused on the light until Bugs took him to one of the other rooms.

They stepped inside and found a sleeping Ophelia curled up under the blankets.

" See, she's here. Nothing to worry about", Bugs whispered reassuringly.

Bugs walked over to the bed so that Yakko could see that she was fine. What he hadn't expected was Yakko leaning down, shaking her vivigorously while murmuring " wake up".

Ophelia stirred and rolled over, opening her eyes to see Yakko looking at her.

" Did I miss something?", Ophelia asked.

" Sorry, I didn't know he was going to wake you up", Bugs said.

" It's fine", Ophelia said before turning to Yakko," Did something happen? Are you okay, hon?".

Yakko remained silent, which scared both Bugs and Ophelia. Ophelia thought of something that might help the both of them regain some slep since they knew they couldn't get through to him now.

" Yakko, darling, do you want to sleep here?", Ophelia asked softly, not knowing his reaction.

Surprising Bugs and Ophelia, Yakko nodded before his head softly landed on her shoulder.

" This is weird", Bugs said.

" I know, Yakko's never been this close to me before", Ophelia said quietly.

" And he's not speaking as much", Bugs added before sighing," I'm gonna go back to bed".

Bugs felt a small hand tug him backwards. He turned to find Yakko looking at him. He didn't need to speak to know what that meant.

" Stay"

" Do you mind?", Bugs asked.

" Not at all", Ophelia said.

There was a few knocks on the room door, revealing a tired-looking Wakko and Dot standing in the doorway.

" Can we crash here for-", Dot paused when she saw the state Yakko was in," What happened?".

" He just had a small nightmare, nothing to worrisome", Ophelia replied.

Bugs sighed," Alright, all of you to my room. I have a bigger bed".

He ushered Wakko and Dot out of the room while Ophelia carries Yakko. When they reached Bugs' room, he threw open the blankets, allowing Ophelia to put Yakko down just as Wakko and Dot had climbed in. Lastly, he and Ophelia climbed in and threw the blankets over them.

The Warners had immediately fallen asleep several minutes later, leaving Bugs and Ophelia to their own thoughts.

Bugs chuckled," Hey 'Phels, we're in the same bed, just like old times".

" Bugs, there are kids here", Ophelia said cynically.

" This is almost like a married human's life. First they do a couple of things and BAMM they have to share their bed with their kids", Bugs said playfully.

" My gosh, Bugs, this is not the time", Ophelia groaned.

" Yeah, you're right. Night 'Phels", Bugs said.

" Goodnight Bugs", Ophelia said before closing her eyes, falling into a dream-less sleep.

An hour after falling asleep, the front door of the house creaked open, two wet figures walked in quietly. Their breathing was slightly uneven and hoarse, but remained quiet.

" Okay, we're in. Where do you think the rabbit's room is?", the first figure said.

" My guess, upstairs", the second figure replied.

The two beings quietly walked up the stairway and into the first hallway to the left. They were met with several doorways that could either lead to a dead-end, a trap or the rabbit himself.

" I've heard stories of this hare. Some toons say that he was the one who killed the owner of Banner Studio in a fit of rage", Guy 2 whispered.

" To be completely honest, I always thought he killed himself and the studio put the blame on Bugs or Ophelia, since I heard Alleycat witnessed everything", Guy 1 said thoughtfully," I can't imagine either of them killing".

" Same here. I'm a fan of his work", Guy 2 whispered, praying that his boss hadn't placed a chip on him so he could that.

They noticed the room at the end of the hall, they looked at each other and nodded before slowly making their way to the door. Once they reached it they crouched down and looked at each.

" You remember the plan", Guy 1 asked.

" Get the ink, get out. Simple", Guy 2 whispered back.

" Simple", Guy 1 mumbled.

They slowly opened the door, carefully minding the small creaks it made and tiptoed their way over to the side of the bed where Ophelia with Wakko using her tail as an extra blanket and Yakko simply used her arm as a pillow.

' _Tex Avery, Ophelia is so gonna hate me for this_ ', Guy 2 thought to himself,' _I hope Bugs doesn't wake up anytime soon_ '.

Fortunately for him, Bugs hadn't woken up while they were a arms-length away from him... he had woken up the moment they entered the room.

Bugs found himself to be entertained by these nervous-looking figures. He wasn't quite sure whether they were human or toon, but he didn't care, just as long as he got a laugh out of it.

" You got the syringe", Guy 1 asked quietly.

Guy 2 handed him the long item, doned with a sharp needle at the end. It unnerved Bugs greatly.

" Okay, so who first?", Guy 1 asked.

" Ophelia. She's a heavy sleeper. Least likely to wake up when we do what we have to do. Bugs'll wake up in an instant, but so long as we got the both of them and the kids, we'll be fine", Guy 2 responded quietly," We'll at least be able to bust outta here before Bugs calls for his brothers".

The last statement irked Bugs to nearly expose his state of consciousness. Very few toons knew he regarded his fellow Looney Tunes as his siblings and to add to his concern, and absolutely no human knew at all. It didn't help that Guy 2's voice sounded oddly familiar.

' _Where have I heard that voice before?_ ', Bugs asked himself.

" I don't mean to nosey but... how do you know Bugs?", Guy 1 asked.

' _I'd like to know the same thing, doc_ ', Bugs said snarkily inside his mind.

" I met him while I was visiting Ophelia one day. He was sitting there in the living room munching a carrot like someone who wasn't caught canoodling with his so-called 'rival'", Guy 2 responded.

Bugs tried to suppress a smile, remembering a small bit of that day. He mainly thought of how Ophelia's embarrassment made his day and how he would never let it down.

' _Now if only I can remember who walked in on us that day_ ', Bugs said to himself.

" How much longer until it's ready?", Guy 1 whispered impatiently.

" Relax, will ya. If there's too much thinner on, it could damage the kid's second ink layer. Miss Mahogany wants these three physically scar-less by Saturday when we pick them up", Guy 2 whispered back.

Miss Mahogany... The name resonated an untapped rage inside of him, even moreso than... the mere thought of his name made Bugs' ink boil.

Bugs slowly moved his hand under the end table, carefully watching the two toons to make sure they were distracted. He moved his hand around until he felt something smooth under his gloved fingers. He grabbed the object, revealing a silver pistol as the dull light of the room revealed it. Bugs only hoped this was the pistol with the rubber bullets.

The men froze when they heard the click of the gun going off. Theye looked up in horror and saw Bugs, his pistol cocked and pointed straight at them.

" Hello boys", Bugs said, his voice sounding dangerously low," Doing anything illegal".

" Well, we're not the one sleeping with someone from another studio", Guy 1 said.

" Touche. But not the woirds I'm lookin' for", Bugs growled.

" Listen, we just nee-", Guy 2 was cut off by Guy 1 who grabbed the finish syringe and stabbed it right into Yakko's arm, the boy letting out a wail of pain.

Bugs' eyes flashed dangerously, his entire body shivered in anger.

" Now you've got hell to pay!", Bugs said before firing his first shot.

The shot and Yakko's cries woke Ophelia and the remaining Warner siblings who looked on in shock at the two figures scurrying away.

" What the heck happened? Bugs?!", Ophelia asked urgently.

" Ink thieves workin' for Mahogany", Bugs explained.

" Ophelia, there's something wrong with Yakko?!", Dot said panicked.

The toonette loomed over the eldest Warner and looked at his arm in concern. Her eyes widened when she a trickle of ink running from under his hand.

" Umm, Author change the scene!", Ophelia exclaimed.

* * *

Bugs continued to rapidly fire at the two toons. The two toons kept looking behind them, not noticing the stairway in front of them, causing them to topple down the wooden steps.

" What in the Sam Hills is goin' on up there?!".

The two toons gulped in fear,' _YOSEMITE!_ '.

The two toons looked behind them in horror, seeing most of the Looney Tunes either in the hall or upstairs behind Bugs who was visibly enraged.

" Those maroons attacked the kids", Bugs said angrily," CAP 'EM BOYS".

" WOOHOO, I've been waitin' to bring these babies out since 1996!", Yosemite cheered, firing rapidly at the roof.

" Fire at the, I say, Fire at the goons you puny cowboy", Foghorn exclaimed.

Yosemite fired at the two toons who scrambled towards the door. Ophelia rushed in from behind with the Warners trailing behind, Yakko's shoulder now bandaged.

One of the bullets managed to just barely miss the second toon's face, causing him to whip his head backwards, knocking his mask off, revealing his face.

" Bugs, that's-", Ophelia said , before she was cut off by Bugs' shock tone.

" -Limbo...", Bugs said shocked before shouting," Fellas, stop shooting! Stop shooting".

The dog toon, Limbo, stared up at them in sorrow and hopelessness. Ophelia looked at him with confusion and sadness while Bugs had a look of betrayal.

Limbo frowned sadly," I'm sorry", he mouthed before throwing something on the floor, following his friend outisde.

Ophelia, the Warners, Bugs, Daffy and Bosko managed to run after him outside before the object exploded, temporarily blinding the other Looney Tunes.

By the time Bugs and the others had reached the street, Limbo and the other toon had already hopped into a slick black van. Before they knew it, the van sped away, leaving dust in its tracks.

" DAMN IT", Bugs exclaimed.

Road Runner, who just barely managed to escape the explosion with Speedy lying on his back, walked up to Bugs with a curious expression.

" **Should I go after them?** ", Road Runner signed.

" No, stay here and rest Roadie, or else Wile will never let me hear the end of it", Bugs said.

The bird nodded and returned to the front yard and stood looking at a heaving Foghorn on the ground.

" What the heck was that?", Lola asked as she approached them.

" That was a mere demonstration of what went down in the 50sth", Daffy said flatly.

" This note appeared from that bomb, it's addressed to Ophelia", Lola said handing the note to her.

Ophelia took the note and read through it carefully, unaware of Bugs and the Warners scanning the note from behind her.

 _Dear Ophelia_

 _You may think you have gotten away from me for good, but darling... I ALWAYS COME BACK. No matter where you are, I will ALWAYS find you... because you belong to me and ONLY me._ _-Trickster Fox_

" Who's Trickster?", Yakko asked.

He saw the angry scowl on Bugs face while Ophelia doned a small grimace of disgust.

Ophelia sighed, bracing herself for the water fall of questions," My ex-husband", she answered.

* * *

Limbo and his comrade sat next to each other looking anywhere but the scowling toon in front of them. They weren't intimidated, just cautious and afraid to look up.

The toon was a fox as tall as Bugs but wwith a slightly more human build. His fur was black and white, his entire body was black all for except his face and tail tip. He wore a white shirt with a gray vest, beige pants and black loafers. On his left eye was an entire row of stitches that was covered by his longed hair tufts

" Do the two of you know what you did wrong?", the toon asked coldly.

" I know exactly why sir: it's because of Limbo, he was being slow on the syringes", the other toon exclaimed.

The toon fox chuckled darkly," No... it's not that. Limbo, why don't you tell us what went wrong?", he said in a shrill voice.

Limbo muttered something under his breath, which only further angered the fox. He smacked his hand over the former's face and grinned maliciously at Limbo.

" I accidentally let Ophelia and Bugs see my face", Limbo whimpered.

" Well, look at you! Finally telling me something useful for once!", the fox said cheerfully.

Limbo felt another smack across his face, this one making him fall onto the floor of the van. Before he could get up, the toon fox placed his foot onto Limbo's neck, blocking the toon's air passage.

" Now you listen here, if you pull a stunt like THAT again, I will personally have Mahogany take EXTRA good care of you once you're no longer needed", the fox seeth angrily," Got that!".

" Yes, Boss", Limbo whimpered before the toon pressed his foot further, potentially breaking his neck.

" Don't say it like that! Say it like I told you to say it!".

" Yes... Trickster", Limbo said before gasping for air when Trickster lifted his foot off his throat.

Limbo coughed and glared at Trickster with so much hatred that the heat of lava was ice compared to Limbo's anger. This man was supposed to be the loving husband to his best friend and yet here they were, in the exact position he had seen Ophelia once in, where Ophelia would be the one on the floor while Trickster sat there entertained by her pain.

" It's no wonder Ophelia left you for that rabbit", Limbo muttered loudly enough for Trickster to hear.

Trickster's eyes flared up with anger before injecting Limbo with a white liquid inside a syringe, causing the latter to drop, and remain immobile.

" Don't you worry, Limbo, Ophelia will crawl back to me again and if she doesn't, I'll just force her into my car and drive off. I will always love her, and if she doesn't love me back", Trickster paused, chuckling darkly," I'll make her love me. Even if I have to use those Warner brats as persuasive reasoning".

Trickster looked at the band on his finger and smiled, knowing that everything was ALMOST according to plan... now he just needed some extra help.

He dialed a number on his phone and placed it under his ear, his foot tapping furiously.

" Mahogany, I got some of the ink, now for my end of the deal. I want full access to SW02", Trickster said sternly.

After a few dull seconds, Mahogany responded," _You have a deal. Pick him up Friday_ ".

" That's all the time I need", Trickster said smirking before the screen faded to black.

End of Chapter 14

 **This may be the first of extremely long chapters that are to come to the future. Sorry for the lengthiness of this. Besides that, how was Trickster's first impression on you all. And the introduction to the Scrapper. Until then, LATER!**


	16. Chapter 15: The calm before the storm

**Reason that this took so long. This was so difficult to write. The amount of thought I had to put in this chapter was giving me a headache. I hope this is good enough.**

Chapter 15: The calm before the storm

The Warners sat in the screening room, trying to block out Bugs' yelling and the sound of porcelain smashing against the wall. Yakko winced when he heard a surprised yelp from Daffy who must have barely dodged that projectile.

" Yikes, Bugs has quite a temper, huh", Yakko said, trying to lighten the mood.

" And I thought Ophelia was bad", Dot muttered.

" I still think she's worse though", Wakko mumbled, shuddering as memories of chapter 9 flashed across his mind.

They weren't too surprised, despite Bugs getting angry was rare, there were previous incidents of Bugs yelling at either Plotz or Ralph (most of which concerned the three of them, despite Bugs saying it wasn't them). Ever since Ophelia came, the yelling came from her and was only centered on those who messed with them in the wrong way.

" At least she hasn't met Saladbar yet", Wakko said optimistically.

" Isn't it Salazar?", Dot asked.

" Is it? My ears were clogged thanks to the fake snow", Wakko said pointing at his ears.

" I'm just looking forward to the day she actually DOES meet him", Yakko sighed," What a chapter that'll be".

Dot turned away from her brothers to notice something on the TV.

" Hey, my favourite store has all their formal dresses down half price today. I need a dress for gala. You think Ophelia will let us go", Dot asked.

Yakko shrugged," She has to anyway. She doesn't have a dress for the gala".

" So what? Do we just wait for the storm up there to die down", Dot asked.

" No need. I think it's funeral's right now", Wakko replied.

The Warners' ears flickered at the uncharacteristic silence coming from the floor above them. What previously was filled with angry screams and surprised yells was now complete silence, which irked the toons greatly. They raced up to the living room to find out what happened before skidding to a stop at the scene that unfolded before them.

Ophelia and Bugs sat casually on yhe couch as they watched Daffy attempt to escape a vase his head got stuck in. Bugs had a satisfied smirk on his face while Ophelia's face remained neutral, filing her nails like there wasn't someone's head stuck in a vase.

" I'm so afraid to ask what happened", Yakko said, gaining Ophelia and Bugs' attention.

" Just blowin' off some steam kiddo! Nothin' to worry about", Bugs exclaimed.

" SAYSTH YOU", Daffy screamed.

" Told you should've used the tank", Ophelia quipped.

" But that would be cruelty, 'Phels. Think of the fish!", Bugs said defensively.

" WILL SOMEBODY PLEASTH GET ME OUTTA HERE!", Daffy screamed before tripping over the coffee table, breaking it but unfortunately still had the vase on his head.

Bugs sighed," Alright Daf, I think I've cooled. Wakko, get 'em outta there".

" Sure thing", Wakko said pulling out his mallet before striking the vase. Wakko wobbled as the waves travelled through him like a gong had been rung. He clutched his head in pain as he stumbled backwards, landing on Ophelia's tail.

" You okay, hon?", Ophelia asked concerned.

" Dizzy", Wakko groaned.

Yakko walked over to inspect the vase that was still stuck on Daffy, who too rang as the waves travelled through his body.

Yakko whistled lowly with an impressed look," Not even a crack".

" Geez, Bugs, what the heck is this vase made out of?", Dot asked incredulously.

" Not sure. T'was a Christmas gift from Wile and Roadie, so... probably an ACME product or something", Bugs said shrugging.

" Figures", Ophelia said flatly.

" Eehhh, maybe Ophelia's wrecking ball can break through it", Yakko suggested.

" Hmm... Ya could be on to somethin' kiddo. C'mon Daff! We're taking this circus outside", Bugs said dragging the duck behind him.

" A circus! Where?!", Wakko asked excitedly.

" No sweetie, Bugs meant Daffy's the circus", Ophelia said.

" Daffy's a circus? I thought he was a toon", Wakko said confused.

Ophelia looked at Wakko with an confused expression before turning to Yakko with a questioning look.

" It's a recurring gag. Just roll with it", Yakko signed, pulling out a real sign from his hammerspace.

Ophelia sighed," Sometimes I feel like I can't figure you kids out".

" Why try and figure us out when you can enjoy the mystery that comes with us!", Yakko said playfully.

" You got that from a movie, didn't you?", Ophelia asked.

" Guilty", Yakko said hands raised.

" Ophelia!"

The toonette sighed," Alright, c'mon, let's go break that vase on Daffy's head".

The toons walked over to the backyard where Bugs stood holding Daffy in his place. The duck was yelling angrily next to the rabbit who nonchalantly looked at his gloves. It wasn't long before Bugs noticed their presence.

" Well there you slowpokes are. C'mon, I think Daffy's losin' it in there", Bugs said pointing to the duck who drunkenly sang 'London Bridge' while giggling in between.

" This reminds me of how Lindsay Lohan destroyed her acting career", Dot said sighing," Don't do drugs kids".

" Alright, I should end his suffering before this gets sad. Everyone, stand back", Ophelia said stepping forward.

Ophelia cracked her knuckles while staring down at Daffy. She took out a red marker from her hammerspace and drew a small x on the vase before tossing the marker away. She pulled out the large ball and held it as high as she could.

" Daffy, if you can still hear me, this was all Yakko's idea", Ophelia said closing her eyes before dropping the ball on him.

On the other side of the neighborhood

A human couple sat opposite each other at the kitchen table, sipping their tea and reading until they felt the ground beneath begin to shake. The man yelled in surprise as the woman continued onwards with her book.

" Was that an earthquake?", the man asked.

" More like a Looney-quake", the woman muttered," Toons...".

Back to the toons

Ophelia lifted the wrecking ball off the duck while Bugs and Yakko walked over to inspect the damage. Where the wrecking ball was laid was now a crater with Daffy in the center. What annoyed the toons the most was:

The fact that the vase was still fully intact and still on Daffy's head.

" You have got to be kidding me", Ophelia muttered exasperated.

" Eh, at least there's a crack this time 'round", Bugs said pointing at the new line that was appeared when Ophelia lifted the ball," Maybe a few more drops and the thing might just break off".

" Pleasthe... no... more", Daffy pleaded.

" Oh no, arm cramps are not what I need right now. We're gonna need something stronger", Ophelia said thoughtfully before an idea popped into her head, making a small lightbulb appear above her," Like that new mallet ACME just recently manufactured".

" You mean the mega-mallet?", Bugs questioned.

" The very one", Ophelia replied.

" I've heard about those! I've wanted one since the commercial came out. She was a real beauty", Wakko said sighing blissfully.

" This coming from the toon whose first girlfriend was a sandwich", Dot said sassily.

" Not that I don't want to burst this nice little bubble but uhhh, I thought they only sold those things at the Gag Factory... y'know... in ToonTown", Yakko stated.

" They do. But there's a mall near here that has a store sorta like the Gag Factory except much smaller. Toon Express. Get's their shipments the same time as the factory so there should be no qualms", Bugs said.

" -And in the meantime, I can go dress shopping for the gala", Dot added.

" I... forgot about that", Bugs said as he remembered about the weekend's gala.

" Well we should probably check the area first, just to see how bad it is", Ophelia said.

" Why? What's the worst that can happen?", Wakko asked.

" You asking that question is the worst that can happen", Ophelia muttered before looking at the readers," Toon logic number 152-"

Later at the mall

" -Never ask what's the worst that can happen".

The place was packed to the brim with toons, who all stood in line before the store they were there for. The humans once they saw the crowd immediately took a U-turn away from the crowd. Some unlucky ones got caught in sea of toons that raced passed them.

" At this rate, we're getting nowhere", Dot said annoyed.

" Looks like we're just gonna have to split up", Bugs said.

" I'll go with Ophe-YEOUCH!", Wakko howled in pain as Dot stamped her foot on his with an irritable look.

" Would you excuse me and my brothers for a moment?", Dot asked politely in a cutesy manner.

The two adult toons looked at each other before shrugging.

" Just stay in our line of sight, kiddos", Bugs said.

" Will do!", Dot said sweetly, dragging a confused Yakko and Wakko behind her.

Once they were out of earshot, Dot released them and stared down at them.

" Geez Dottie, where'd the terminator grip kick in", Yakko said massaging his throbbing ear.

Dot ignored the hated nickname focusing more on her pained brothers. It was moments like this one where she wished she had sisters.

" I need you two to do me a favour and stay with Bugs", Dot said.

" Why?", Wakko asked.

" Isn't it obvious? She wants Ophelia to herself so she's putting us outta the picture and making us stay with Bugs while she goes and do girly things", Yakko said playfully.

" Can you blame me though? I haven't had a good girl day in weeks and since Babs is still in ToonTown... maybe I could be with Ophelia for a bit", Dot said rubbing her arm.

The boys looked at each other before smirking. They turned back to Dot who looked at them impatiently.

" Alright, you can have her to yourself for a little", Yakko said ruffling her hair.

" Just bring her back in one piece", Wakko added.

" Yes!", Dot squealed before racing over to the unsuspecting toonette.

Bugs looked at her with a small smile," I'm guessin' you and ya brothers came to an agreement then", he said.

" Yep! I'll be taking my nanny now!", Dot said as she grabbed Ophelia's hand.

" Alright, now Dot honey, please be gentle with her. She's still a fragile little thing and I don't want you to break her just yet", Bugs said teasingly.

" Don't worry! I've got this", Dot said reassuringly before turning to Ophelia," Now c'mon! We've got a whole load of shopping to do", she squealed before zipping away, with Ophelia in tow.

" You think Ophelia'll be okay?", Yakko asked.

" Ophelia: yes. Her shoes: No", Bugs said flatly.

" Thank Schlesinger she wore her flats today, huh", Yakko said.

Dot and Ophelia walked through the normally crowded mall lane, browsing through the all the choices the shop windows offered.

The Warner sister ever since she dragged her nanny away has never dropped the latter's hand. Dot grinned as she saw Ophelia eye one dress through the window.

" Found something you like yet?", Dot asked.

" We've looked through several stores and saw many dresses already. How do I even choose?", Ophelia said.

" Well I just choose the pink-est dress I can find", Dot said," Which is usually hard since the population of nice pink dresses depleted".

" I'm not a fan of pink actually", Ophelia said," No offense".

" None taken", Dot said," Maybe the next store will have something".

All of a sudden, Ophelia's stomach growled loudly, causing the older toonette to grin sheepishly and nervously chuckled.

" I must've skipped breakfast this morning", Ophelia muttered," Know any good places to eat?".

Dot hummed in thought before she spoke up," I think there should be a Weenie Burger around here".

Ophelia cringed, the memory of past experiences and greasy food flooded her mind like a broken water pipe that spewed out the liquid like a geyser.

" I guess it's better than nothing", Ophelia said with uncertainty.

20 minutes and a meal order later

Ophelia munched on her fries, regret still clear on her face. She could have gone to a different restaurant but Dot insisted this one was bearable.

Speaking of the Warner.

Dot slowly chewed on her kiddie burger, deep in thought. The events of the previous chapter still made her wonder about her nanny and her past, especially where Trickster was concerned.

Trickster...

The name that made Bugs Bunny turn Tasmanian Devil and Ophelia turn Penelope Pussycat. His goons took her brother's ink and yet she doesn't even know why. She supposed he was a bad toon but maybe he's nothing she hasn't handled before. But then again, what if she didn't know what she was getting herself into?

Ophelia didn't seem to like him all that much, according to Dot, but if she married him... perhaps there was something that made her attracted, a better side of him. She read somewhere that toon marriages were difficult to break, so how long did it take for her nanny to finally escape?

" Dot honey?"

Dot looked up at Ophelia, who looked at her with a concerned expression.

" You were chewing that one bite for five minutes now, is everything okay?", Ophelia asked.

" Just thinking", Dot said.

Ophelia pulled out a dollar bill and waved in front of her charge's eyes.

" A dollar for your thoughts", Ophelia said playfully.

" Isn't a penny?", Dot asked smirking.

" Hey, do I look cheap to you?", Ophelia said smirking.

Dot chuckled and took the dollar bill from Ophelia's hand before tucking it in her hammerspace.

" What's you and Bugs' beef with Trickster?", Dot asked curiously.

She didn't miss how Ophelia flinched at the mention of Trickster's name. She also didn't miss how her nanny averted her gaze to her bare ring finger before sighing.

" As I have said, Trickster was my husband, now ex-husband", Ophelia said.

" But what happened? Why the sudden hate for someone you used to love? Did you even love him in the first place?", Dot asked.

Ophelia frowned," Yes, I did love him... for a while but then a bit after our wedding he just... changed...", she said.

" What changed?", Dot asked.

" A lot of things. He started to get angrier, more distant, sometimes he didn't come home for days and I would worry myself sick to the point where I pass out on the floor. Then, uglier stuff came in. Then one day... I couldn't fathom sleeping in the same bed as him", Ophelia said.

" Did... did he hurt you?", Dot asked quietly.

Ophelia looked away from Dot," I... don't remember...", she said.

Dot raised her brow," How can you not remember?", she asked.

Ophelia shrugged," I just don't...", she said, eating another fry.

Dot blinked in confusion, tilting her head at her nanny. She bit into her burger, careful to make sure the grease didn't squirt into her eyes or onto her clothes. Suddenly she thought of a bright idea to lighten the situation.

" So... have any idea what colour you want your dress to be?", Dot asked.

She smiled, noticing Ophelia visibly brighten up.

" I was thinking maybe a nice blue to go with the studio colours", Ophelia said thoughtfully with a smile.

" You know what else is blue", Dot said slyly.

" What?", Ophelia asked curiously.

" Bugs' eyes", Dot said mischievously.

" I'm pretty sure those blues are two different shades, honey", Ophelia replied.

" But... the point is... they're both still blue", Dot sang.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly, ruffling the Warner girl's hair affectionately. She felt a small fondness for the toonster in front of her.

" Say whatever you like, but I'm not wearing blue because of that rabbit. I just happened to like the colour", Ophelia said.

" Of course", Dot said in mock innocence.

" And what will you, pray tell, be wearing for the occasion?", Ophelia asked.

" Something pink", Dot said enthusiastically.

Ophelia hummed in thought before saying," Have you ever thought of wearing something that ISN'T pink?", she asked.

" Nope! It's my signature colour", Dot said proudly.

" Not even maybe purple?", Ophelia suggested.

Dot shook her head," Yakko and Wakko had to force me to wear something that was a different colour during filming. Then Tom would come in and bribe me with ice cream, which usually worked", she explained.

" Tom?", Ophelia said confused.

" Tom Ruegger, our creator. Sweet guy, love his jokes. He treats us like we're his own children", Dot replied.

" Sounds like a person I can get along with. How come I haven't met him on the lot yet?", Ophelia asked curiously.

" Tom works for Disney now. Kinda upsetting, going to the enemy studio, he doesn't visit as often as he used to. I miss him", Dot admitted.

Ophelia smiled," It's nice to hear you got along well with your creator. Bugs always told me that there were days where him and Tex wouldn't see eye-to-eye, especially around the time of him leaving to work at MGM", she said thoughtfully.

" What about you? Did you get along with your creator?", Dot asked.

" I did. But he wasn't there along enough to say that there was a bond. I mainly only had my voice actress and the projectionist. The only thing I remember about him was that his last name started with an F and he wrote music. And he was rather stern and cold", Ophelia said thoughtfully," I think his last name was Foster...".

As she listened, she felt a sharp pain in her head as a voice echoed through her mind.

" **Rehearsals are in five minutes, don't be late** "

"-re okay", slowly coming back to reality, Dot looked up to see Ophelia looking at her worriedly.

" Can you hear me?", Ophelia asked.

Dot slowly nodded her head as she came to. Ophelia sighed in relief, letting go of Dot's hand as relief travelled through her body.

" I think we've had enough time Weenie Burger. It's probably making you nauseous", Ophelia said as she took out her purse," Let's head out and get our shopping done, shall we?".

As soon as they were out of the restaurant after paying, Ophelia took Dot's hand and led her back into the busy pathways of the mall.

" Where to now, sweetheart?", Ophelia asked.

" I know a nice store not too far from here. We can go there next", Dot suggested.

" Then lead the way", Ophelia said before Dot dragged her towards another store a bit further from Weenie Burger.

It was surprisingly large and held some of the most beautiful clothing you could imagine. The interior was filled with the lovely pastels of pink, green and yellow.

" Wow, I've never seen so many dresses since I've stepped into Minnie Mouse's closet", Ophelia said impressed.

" I know. That's why I wanted to leave the best for last", Dot said grinning," C'mon the toon section is this way", she said walking ahead.

Ophelia glanced around, feeling mesmerized but intimidated by the decoration. So much so, she didn't notice the store employee hanging clothes onto the stands.

" Hey! Watch it!", the employee, whose tag read 'Elmo Swartz'.

" Oh gosh, I'm so sorry", Ophelia said sheepishly.

Her sheepishness soon faltered as soon as she saw his piercing glare.

" F*ing toons", the boy muttered, walking away.

An angry look spreaded across the toonette's face, before she let out a huff and walked away bitterly.

" Ophelia!", Dot called.

All bitterness soon dissipated as soon as she saw Dot excitedly waved her over, claiming she found the perfect dress.

Ophelia got there to see Dot holding up a beautiful white dress with the images of beautiful pink cherry blossom leaves decorating the skirt. The style was similar to a chengosam, except the skirt flared out.

" Don't you think that this dress is just perfect for me?", Dot asked excitedly.

" I'm sure you'd look beautiful in it, dear", Ophelia said sweetly.

" Let's go find someone to help find one in my size", Dot said, dragging Ophelia again.

Ironically, the same boy from earlier was the first employee Dot caught her eye on. Ophelia inwardly growled as Dot neared the employee.

" Excuse me, sir, could you help me with something?", Dot asked politely.

Elmo grumbled and reluctantly turned to face Dot, who had the cutest smile on her face.

" Could you maybe help me find a dress like this in my size?", Dot asked," Please", she added.

" No, now go away", Elmo said rudely.

Just as he turned around, Dot appeared in front of him, staring at him with big innocent eyes.

" Why?", she asked.

" Because I don't like toons"

" Why?", Dot asked again.

" Because they're annoying and destructive"

" Why?", she asked.

The employee had started to get frustrated as Dot kept asking him question after question. It wasn't before long before he finally cracked.

" I don't service things that are beneath me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do then to help you and your mommy with your shopping. NOW GET LOST", Elmo yelled before stomping away.

Ophelia and Dot looked silently in the direction Elmo left in.

" Well that was rude", Ophelia said, not acknowledging the fact he had called her Dot's mother.

The cat toonette looked at her charge who had a blank expression on her face. But despite the lack of emotion on her face, a familiar glint appeared in Dot's eyes...

...One that reminded her of when Bugs gains a new enemy.

Dot smirked as Ophelia caught the look in her eye. Soon Ophelia let out a small smirk of her own.

" Would you like to do the honours?", Ophelia said grinning madly.

Dot's smirk turned into a shark-like grin, mischief now amissed in the atmosphere.

" Looks like we've got ourselves a new best friend"

End of Chapter 15

 **Took me an entire month to write this chapter. Writer's block sucks.**


	17. Chapter 16: Best Friend Frenzy

**I just realise that we're almost about to hit 20 chapters. I'm so excited! Okay back to the story. Let's see how much hell Ophelia and Dot can cause together**

Chapter 16: Best Friend Frenzy

Elmo whistled as he neatly sorted put all the clothing in order of colour, type and size. He sighed blissfully, the feeling of pride that was inside of him because he finally got those annoying toons to leave.

Or did he?

He felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Just as he turned around, about to dismiss the customer, he found no one behind him. He scratched the top of his head in confusion before shrugging, returning back to his work.

" Hello!"

Elmo shrieked in surprise, falling backwards onto his rearend. He looked towards the clothing rack to find Ophelia with her head poking out of the rack, a large grin spreaded across her face.

" How long were you in there?!", Elmo exclaimed.

" Long enough to know that your fly is down", Ophelia said smugly," Y'know for someone who works at a clothing store, you really ought to know when to wear your water colours sweetheart".

Elmo blushed as he looked down to pull the zipper of his jeans up. But he wasn't expecting was this-

" HELLO NURSE", Dot exclaimed, jumping out of Elmo's shirt before giving the boy a large sloppy kiss.

He immediately threw Dot off of him and spat in disgust and disbelief," How the hell did you get in there?!", he shrieked.

" I have my ways", she said innocently.

" We'd love to tell you really but our contracts forbid us from revealing toon secrets", Ophelia said nonchalantly leaning against Elmo's side.

Elmo pushed Ophelia away in disgust," Didn't you see the sign?! 'Toons aren't allowed to harass Humans'", he said.

" Is that so?", Dot said in feigned shock.

" Are you sure about that hon? 'Cause it says here 'Humans are not allowed to harass Toons'", Ophelia said discreetly swapping the positions of the words 'Toons' and 'Humans'.

" No it didn't say that. You swapped the words around", Elmo said pointing accusingly at Ophelia.

" Me?!", Ophelia said in fake disbelief," Why would I do that? I don't mess with the law sweetie. Can't go back to prison now, can I?".

Elmo growled in frustration," What do you want?", he asked even more frustrated.

" We want some service please", Ophelia and Dot said in unison.

" Just find a dress like this in my size and we'll be out of your hair", Dot explained.

" And what if I don't want to?", Elmo said challenging them.

" Then you'll have to endure hours of us relentlessly making your life miserable until we get the service we deserve", Ophelia explained with Dot nodding alongside her.

" Plus it's a nice thing to do", Dot added.

" Well tough luck. I'm not helping things that shouldn't even exist", Elmo huffed before walking away.

" What do we do now?", Dot asked.

" We bring out the big guns", Ophelia said determined.

" And those are?", Dot asked raising her eyebrow.

" Just wait and see", Ophelia said grinning.

XXX

Elmo packed the new shoe boxes into a pyramid, visibly satisfied at the way it came out. As he picked up another shoe box, he felt a small rumble, like something was inside. He curiously peeked inside, not expecting Ophelia to jump out to land into his arms.

" Hi!", Ophelia said grinning madly.

" You again?!", Elmo exclaimed.

"But of course! I'm one of the five stars of this fanfic kiddo. I gotta at least have some entrance", Ophelia said as she hopped off of him.

Elmo grumbled," Where's that girl?", he asked impatiently.

" What girl?", Ophelia asked innocently (not).

" You know! That little girl who you came with. Your daughter!", Elmo replied.

" Sweetie. Dot is a lot of things BUT she's NOT my daughter", Ophelia said crossing her arms," She's my little princess", she added cheerfully.

" Well, where is she?", Elmo seethed.

Ophelia shrugged," Can't say", she said," Did you check your pants?", she added.

Elmo grumbled quietly," ... I did... AND SHE'S NOT THERE!", he screamed.

" Woah there tiger, calm down! What would Big Bird say?", Ophelia said calmly.

" I'm not from Sesame Street", he seethed.

" I'll say", Ophelia scoffed.

Elmo rubbed his hand over his face in frustration," Just... tell me where the girl is... please?".

Ophelia smiled," Okay, but only because you said the magic words. She's in the shoe boxes", she told him.

" What?!", he exclaimed.

" Hi!", Dot said as she emerged from the pyramid of shoe boxes.

She was about to hop into his arms before he too fell backwards due to the box impact. Luckily for her, he broke her fall but it lead to an... awkward position with Dot laying on top of Elmo. Disgusted, he immediately pushed her off and stomped away, leaving Dot on the ground and Ophelia watching him leave.

" That was probably one of the most awkward positions I've been in", Dot said smoothing her fur.

Ophelia smirked," Don't worry sweetheart. I'm sure you're going to enjoy laying on top of someone someday", she said mischievously.

Dot had a blank look on her face as she was deep in thought. No more than a second later, she smirked at her nanny before turning to the readers.

" Goodnight Everybody!"

XXX

Elmo walked into the break room with an angry scowl on his face. He walked over to the coffee machine where another teen lazily waited for her drink. She noticed his mood, smiling cheekily at his misery.

" Toon customers?", she asked.

" Bitch", he muttered.

" Who was it this time?", she asked casually.

" That girl from Animaniacs and some cat lady", he muttered.

" Dot Warner, I know her. She's a regular. Helped her out a couple of times. Sweet gal, but her temper isn't something to be toyed with. You fucked up badly dude", the girl said," What does the cat look like though?", she asked.

" Um... tall, curvy. Looks like girl but isn't her mother-"

" You idiot, toons can't biologically make children. They don't have the organs for that", she muttered.

" Yeah well, I'm not a fanatic like you and your family are so leave me alone about it" he huffed, getting up to leave.

" Wait! Do you at least know her name?", the teen asked.

" I think the kid called her... Ophelia or something. Wasn't listening", Elmo said walking out of the room.

The teen's body went rigid, the memory of old tales of her great grandfather's most prized friend replayed in her mind.

" Could it really be her?", she said quietly under her breath.

XXX

Dot sat on the counter near the dressing room, holding a slab of meat above a tiny white box. Ophelia was currently inside the room trying on a dress Dot thought would look good on her.

" Are ya ready yet?", Dot asked impatiently.

" Nearly. Just have to put the clasp on", Ophelia called from behind the door.

Pet growled inside his home, causing Dot to return her attention to him but giving him a dirty look.

" Don't growl at me mister", Dot spat.

He whimpered out a small sorry. Dot felt bad, he was still trying to get over Sheila and she yelled at him.

" Aww... sorry buddy. Here's ya lunch", Dot said as she tossed the slab inside.

" Okay! I'm ready!", Ophelia yelled.

" Alright! Come on out", Dot replied.

Ophelia walked out of the shadowy room with her head down. As she emerged, she was wearing a dazzling sky blue off-shoulder dress with its skirt flaring out like Dot's.

" How do I look?", Ophelia asked.

" Like Bugs is gonna get a stupor when he sees you", Dot said grinning," Just amazing".

" Why thank you for your compliment", Ophelia said playfully curtsying.

Dot giggled before returning the curtsy. However the mood was spoiled when Dot heard the angry stomps of their special friend.

" Look whose here. Ol' Elmo wants to play again", Dot said casually.

Ophelia moaned in disappointment," Aww... really. Can't we get Bert and Ernie in here? They're so much more fun", she said.

Elmo finally reached them," Alright listen. I have had enough of your silly games", he said gruffly.

" So you admit that you see this as a game", Dot replied.

Elmo grunted, his patience running thin," Look. As the junior manager of this place, I can kick you out of here unless you don't comply", he said.

" Comply?! You were the one who wasn't offering a helping hand. Why is a toonist even working in a toon-friendly store?!", Ophelia exclaimed.

Elmo ignored as he solely kept his attention on Dot," I don't care about your status here. Your show ended more than 20 years ago, which makes you a has-been. So get your old inky butt outta here!".

Dot's facial expression went dark," Did you... just call ME... A HAS-BEEN!", she screamed.

Ophelia's eyes widened as she felt the fur on the back of her neck stand up," Woah... is it just me or did the atmosphere just get colder in here", she said.

While still maintaining her dark look, Dot let a small 'sweet' smile creep across her face," Well if it's a has-been you want, a has-been you'll get. PET! FETCH BOY", Dot shrieked.

Pet, in the shape of Pennywise the clown ( **whichever one you desire book/movie 1/2017 movie** ), jumped out if the box launching himself at Elmo who screamed in terror, running for his dear life. Hopefully he didn't pee himself.

" You know, I wonder what Bugs and the boys are up to", Ophelia said to herself.

XXX

Yakko knew it was a bad idea to leave Bugs and Wakko alone together.

He had just left them alone for 2 seconds. How in the toon world did they manage to be fighting off a hoard of toons who were making a grab for the mallet they just bought? All the while wearing military uniform.

" This is it, son. Our final stand down. Any last words", Bugs asked as a deranged toon began crawling up his leg.

" Yeah. I was the one who ate all the carrot cake at the studio luncheon", Wakko cried out.

" I knew it!", Bugs exclaimed," TRAITOR!".

" I'm sorry! They were just so good", Wakko said trying to fend off another toon.

" Don't speak to me. I wanna spend my last moments liking you", Bugs said turning away from Wakko.

Yakko, having enough of the bizarreness of the scene (in truth, he was jealous that Wakko had a cute lady crawling up to him. Yakko was not liking that. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE HOT BROTHER), let out a sharp whistle, gaining Bugs and Wakko, as well as the wild toons' attention.

" BURGER KING IS HANDING OUT FREE ICE CREAM. GET IT WHILE IT'S COLD!", Yakko exclaimed.

" Ice cream?", the toons said in unison, visibly perking up at the idea of free ice cream, eventually forgetting about the mallet.

The crowd of toons rushed past the eldest Warner, who stood still as the stampede of toons ran pass him like they were being chased. Spotting his brother amongst the crowd, Yakko grabbed him by the turtleneck before dragging him towards Bugs, who leaned against the counter casually munching on a carrot.

" Why'd ya grab me? I wanted ice cream", Wakko said pouting.

" There is no ice cream, Wakko. I lied", Yakko said calmly.

Wakko gasped," You lied about ice cream! Are you even my brother?!", he said incredulously.

" Don't worry kiddo. We'll buy ourselves some cones after we pick the girls up", Bugs said reassuringly.

Wakko sighed in relief, at least he'd still get his ice cream in the end.

" But don't think I'm not gonna just forgive and forget, doc. The carrot cake subject still needs to be talked about, mister", Bugs said crossing his arms.

Wakko visibly paled, gulping before shouting," AUTHOR CHANGE THE SCENE!!".

XXX

Elmo was still running away from Pet, his screams only furthering the monster's fury. His mistress was hurt, it was payback time. While this was happening, Dot and Ophelia sat in lounge chairs, relaxing and silently watching the chase.

" Y'know, it would've been funnier if he actually looked like Elmo. Imagine, flailing arms with thin metal rods", Dot said thoughtfully.

Ophelia hummed in agreement, lightly stroking her new gala dress. She was in love with it.

The teen from the break room had come out to see the commotion, only to find Elmo being chased by Pennywise. She tried very hard to bite back her laugh, as she didn't want any of them to see her just yet.

Especially Ophelia.

Ophelia was exactly like she imagined she would be. Her character was exactly like how her mother described her... how her late great-grandfather drew her. She still didn't want to believe it but here she was... in the inky flesh. Now all she had to do was talk to her.

Suddenly Elmo grabbed Pet's box and pointed it directly at the creature which caused him to slip back inside. Elmo clumsily closed the box as Pet was still thrashing around inside. Eventually Pet calmed down and Elmo sighed in relief. He turned his head to glare at the two toonettes.

" Aww... show's over already", Dot said disappointed.

" Eh, was starting to drag on. Glad it ended when it did", Ophelia said.

Elmo began to breath heavily, his anger reaching levels even beyond Plotz's standards. He clenched his jaw before stomping over to the two toons who returned back to normal

" YOU!", he exclaimed.

" Us?", Ophelia and Dot said in unison.

" GET OUTTA HERE!", Elmo screamed, his face turning a deep red.

" We'd like to but we still need to buy our dresses", Dot said nonchalantly.

" Why I oughtta-", Elmo pulled back his fist, about to punch Dot until-

" Ahem-"

" What do you-", Elmo lost his voice when he came face-to-face with a very annoyed-looking Bugs Bunny and two very angry-looking Warner brothers.

" This kid givin' here problems here, princess", Bugs asked Dot.

" Yeah! He wouldn't help me find a dress in my size because I'm 'beneath him'", Dot said, quoting his words.

" Is that so?", Wakko growled.

" You'd think your mother would teach you not to hit girls", Yakko said pointedly.

" Phels?"

" I can comfirm everything. He even called her a 'has-been'", Ophelia added.

" Hmmm, what's your name doc?", Bugs asked with an unreadable smile.

" E-Elmo", he stuttered out.

" Elmo huh, do you know the Count?", Yakko asked.

" C'mon Yakko, he don't even sound like him", Bugs said calmly, before a mischievous grin spreaded across his muzzle," But we can make him look like him".

Bugs turned to Elmo, who shrunk back in fear as the toon hare stared him down," What do you say, mac? Wanna be a Sesame Street muppet?", he asked mischievously.

" MOMMY!!!", Elmo said as he ran to the break room.

" Serves him right", Ophelia said looking at the break room door.

" Looks like you ladies handled yourselves well before we got here. This place is a real-"

" Uncle Bugs?"

Everyone directed their eyes to the owner of the voice, who belonged to the human teen who stood there watching the whole scene unfold. Suddenly, a large happy grin slipped from Bugs' face as he rushed over to the teen who tackled him with a hug.

" Josie darling, it's so great to see you. How's the family? Did ya graduate already? Darn, you got taller, you might actually outgrow Foghorn one day", Bugs rambled.

" I doubt I'll ever grow taller than Foghorn but maybe I might grow taller than you", Josie said teasingly.

" Don't give this old hare a heart attack. I want a hug", Bugs said as he gathered Josie into a bearhug.

Josie laughed as she fell into the hug, closing her eyes before opening them again, to see Ophelia staring curiously at her. The teen felt something in her heart tug as she looked at the toonette.

" Is... is that her?", she asked quietly.

Bugs turned to look at Ophelia, who met his eyes with confusion. Bugs smiled amused, knowing that something in his friend's brain was wracking at the situation.

" Yes, it's her. The one and only Ophelia Alleycat", Bugs said.

Josie carefully walked up to her, hoping that she wasn't going to run away or hiss at her like she was known to do with human strangers.

" H-Hi", Josie stuttered.

" Hello...", Ophelia greeted with uncertainty, well aware on the Warners carefully watching the exchange.

" It's really you", Josie breathed out before a large ssmile appeared on her face," It's really you!", she squealed.

Ophelia was starting to become more confused than ever. How in the world did this teenager know who she was?

" Bugs, what's going on?", Ophelia said visibly confused," Who is this girl?".

" Eh, she's my goddaughter 'Phels. She would've been yours had you actually turned up at the funeral", Bugs said calmly.

" It's actually a really funny story you see", Josie said nervously," We're... we're actually family".

" Family? But the only way you'd be family with Ophelia is if you're related to her creator", Yakko said.

" I... I am", Josie admitted, glancing at Ophelia to see her reaction.

" Kiddos, 'Phels. Meet Josephine **Ophelia** Baxter, the great granddaughter of Frederick Foster, the creator of Miss Ophelia Alleycat"

XXX

The Warner Bros. studio lot had been oddly quiet due to the missing presence of its three main inhabitants. Nobody walked about as cautiously as they did before, but they all put their guards up when near to the water tower.

Ralph took every single second of this opportunity of peace to just relax and greet entering guests and tourists. Now that there were no Warners about, he could finally do his original job.

A sleek black Mercedes car pulled up to the gate of the studio in front of Ralph's booth. Ralph scratched his head in confusion as he didn't recognise this car. He tapped on the window, causing the window to be rolled down to reveal a burly toon.

" Duh... name please?", Ralph asked visibly intimidated.

" My boss has 15:00 with Mr. Plotz under the name of Miss Fox. I'd suggest you hurry up since she's already angsty", he said.

" Uh, may I see Miss Fox?", Ralph asked.

The back window rolled down slowly. revealing a fox inkblot toonette in a fancy red pantsuit. There was something familiar about her and Ralph had to be the poor fool to point it out.

" Duh, Miss Alleycats", Ralph said confused.

At the mistake of her name, the toonette sent Ralph a murderous look," I'm. not. Ophelia. Alleycat", she seethed," Brutus, get us inside already!".

" Yes bosslady", Brutus said fearfully as Ralph lifted the gate.

As he parked the car, the toonette gracefully got out, slamming the door behind her, careful not to let her white-tipped tail become stuck. She along with her chauffeur speedwalked into the office building, causing them to receive many looks from the employees there.

She could hear them. How they mistook her for Ophelia. She despised it. That little spotlight-hogging feline stole everything from her, including her image. So many years of planning are about to commence. She'd finally get the spotlight she deserved.

She walked passed Plotz's secretary who already knew who she was thanks to Ralph's warning. She let the toonette pass before having a double take at the similarity between the toonette and the Warners' nanny.

Brutus had walked ahead to respectfully open the door for his mistress, fearing what she would do to him if he didn't.

" How kind of you Brutus", she cooed sweetly, but he long knew the sweetness was false.

There was never anything sweet about his boss. It was moments like this where he wished he had gotten scrapped while it was still legal.

Plotz sat in his desk, signing several papers while blissfully being unaware of the new presence in the room.

" Seems like you're busy today", the toonette said out loud, causing Plotz to jump back in surprise.

" Who- Who are you?", Plotz asked, angry that his work has been disrupted.

" Silly dwarf. You know EXACTLY who I am", the toonette said grinning madly.

Plotz paled and gulped, recognising that voice from that phone call two days prior.

" M-M-Miss Mahogany", Plotz stuttered.

She grinned, Mahogany visibly satisfied at his fear.

" In the inky flesh~"

End of Chapter 16

 **Mahogany finally makes a physical appearance! But that shouldn't overshadow the fact that Ophelia is dancing on thin ice at the appearance of her unknown niece. But enough of that, I've got news!**

 **So lately, I've been busy drawing up a cover for the story, which will show the designs I've had for several of my ocs in my head (Ophelia, Josephine, Mahogany, *Trickster, etc) including other important characters like the Warners and Bugs. It should be done before Chapter 17. Speaking of Chapter 17...**

 **Seems like Ophelia is gonna have a lot to get over, especially if she has to face her past again, good and bad...**

 **Also: HAPPY LATE ANNIVERSARY ANIMANIACS!**


	18. Chapter 17: Deals and Reunions

**Another long chapter. Brace yourselves, this one's a doozy.** **The some parts of the song 'Butterfly' appears in this story, the band 'Swingrowers' own it and I used it. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Deals and Reunions

Ophelia was still in denial at the sight of her niece, whose middle name was her name and unmistakably looked like her creator.

" I just can't believe it's you! My mom and Uncle Bugs told me stories about you and Grammy just loved you", Josie gushed.

" Who is your grandmother if I may ask?", Ophelia asked hesistantly, although she had a feeling she knew who it was.

" Mary Jane Foster. Gramps' only daughter", Josie answered.

" Mary's a mother", Ophelia mumbled.

The Warners and Bugs noticed Ophelia's awkward stance as she processed the information that Josie provided. The look of pure confusion was the only emotion on the toonette's face.

" Eh, Josie sweetheart, ya might wanna slow down. She can only take in so much", Bugs said moving to the motionless cat's side.

Josie flushed in embarrassment," Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that I was blabbering. You must think I'm a airhead or something", she said.

" No, actually, you reminded me a bit of Yakko. Sometimes he mindlessly blabbers as well-"

" Hey! I'm still here ya know", the Warner in question protested.

" Sorry dear", Ophelia said turning towards him before looking back to Josie," but I don't see you as a airhead. I've only just met you and I can't judge your character just yet. I'm just adjusting to everything, that's all".

" Oh, phew!", Josie said relieved," I didn't want the only sane toon my grandfather created to not like me".

" When you said that... I assume you met Trickster...", Ophelia said carefully.

Josie shook her head," Just old sketches of him and some notes my great grandfather made on him. The word 'undesirable' made it clear Gramps didn't like him", she said.

Ophelia sighed in relief," Good", she said.

" So... is your grandmother still alive?", Dot asked speaking up.

" Yeah she is surprisingly. Sick but alive", Josie said before she brightened, turning to Ophelia," Why don't you come and visit the family. I'm sure Grammy would love to see you again".

" That would be nice but-", Ophelia was cut off by Bugs jumping in front of her.

" Sure we can visit. We can visit right now if you'd like", Bugs said.

" Uh.. Bugs? Forgetting something", Wakko said holding the new mallet to hint at the situation.

Bugs' eyes widened," Oh yeah, ya right. Gimme the mallet. I know exactly what to do", he said.

Wakko handed the rabbit the mallet just as the latter pulled out a portable hole. He slipped through it with the mallet in his hand and few seconds later, he returned without the mallet.

" Got it off of Daffy's head, though he may be taking a long nap afterwards", Bugs said without guilt.

" So you guys are cleared for the rest of the day", Josie asked.

" We're clear until five. We've got a sleepover to prepare for and CEOs to annoy", Yakko said.

" Do you think your boss won't mind if you leave early?", Ophelia asked.

" I just came in to grab my jacket. I'm not technically supposed to be working today", Josie answered.

" Aww... But who will help us with our dresses?", Dot asked.

" I'm sure the cashier there is back so you can buy your dresses", Josie said pointing to the young man at the cash register.

" FINALLY! C'mon, I need to get out of this bedamned store", Ophelia said dragging Dot behind her as the boys and Josie watched from behind.

" Y'know Uncle Bugs, I can really see what you saw in her. Why didn't you marry her again?", Josie asked.

"Prequel problems", he answered.

XXX

Plotz sat behind his desk, feverishly fumbling with his hands as Mahogany left for the bathroom.

He knew what he was doing was going to cost him his job. Everything that he did so far would've ended his career in a flash... or the end of his life if news got out to Bugs or any of the Looney Tunes for that matter. But he trusted that Mahogany knew what she was doing.

" I hope you've got your wallet on you. I don't make physical deals like these often y'know", Mahogany said walking in.

" Just present your plan to me Miss Fox and everything will be taken care of by Dr. Scratchnsniff or Hello Nurse", Plotz said.

Mahogany opened her purse, pulling out a small orange container, smiling fondly as she admired it.

" This should be the answer to your little 'problem', Mr. Plotz", she said smirking.

" What is that exactly?", Mr. Plotz asked fearfully.

Mahogany popped the cap off before slightly shaking the container until two of its contents, which were revealed to be pills.

" These are a special type of drugs Banner Studio created to keep their toons at bay. It's almost like Ritalin with a few minor differences but made specifically for toons", Mahogany explained.

" How do you know these drugs work?", Plotz asked.

" Because Trickster dosed Ophelia all the time back when they were married. The cat was so submissive, she did anything to please him", Mahogany said laughing cruelly," Oh the stories he told me~".

" Mr. Trickster seems like... quite a... toon", Plotz commented.

" Oh he is", Mahogany said with a girlish giggle," And he's such a cutie too! A handsome devil at that. Alleycat had no idea what she was missing".

" R-R-Right", Plotz stuttered," Now back to the pills... you said there were a couple of differences".

" Ahh yes... There had been some minor... uh... concerns with the pills. Toons were prone to suffer some memory loss and extra drowsiness. Trickster told me he always found Ophelia sleeping after taking them and could never remember what happened hours prior", Mahogany said thoughtfully," But I doubt you would mind that, now would you Thaddeus?".

" I... I don't know what you're talking about", Plotz said defensively.

" You know exactly what I'm talking about", Mahogany said smirking," It would be such a shame... for the kids to find out a life long secret... a secret that could utterly destroy your career. A secret about their-"

" Alright alright! You got me! Just... don't ever bring him up again", Plotz begged.

Mahogany smirked cruelly in satisfaction," Will do".

XXX

After one portable hole travel, the toons and Josie ended up at a quaint complex on the quiet side of Burbank. Ophelia checked on the Warners to make sure they all followed through with them.

" Phew! We finally made it", Josie said triumphantly," Welcome to the Sunnyvale Home complex, my childhood home".

" How... quaint", Dot commented," A little bland here and there but eh, what can you expect from the 40s".

" It hasn't changed all that much", Ophelia murmured as memories flooded her brain.

" I know. Pretty nostalgic huh", Bugs said coming from behind her.

" Indeed", she murmured.

" Well what are we waiting for?! Let's head inside", Yakko said as his siblings raced inside with Josie, Ophelia and Bugs leisurely walking after them.

" My family's lived here since the Great Depression. Grandpa Frederick bought it just as the stock market collapsed. Now Grammy just lives with me and the rest of my family", Josie explained," C'mon, just one more floor to go!".

" Woah! Hold up there docs! We gotta show you something", Bugs called just as he got onto the floor they were on. The Warners leapt towards him in curiosity.

" Whatcha' wanna show us?", Wakko asked curiously.

Instead of answering him directly, Bugs turned to Ophelia with a small smile on his face," Do you remember this place?", he asked her.

It was a just a mere floor that housed the stairs and the entrances to the apartments on either side. But to the two toons, it meant more than that.

" How can I forget. This was where we first met", Ophelia said fondly.

" Here? On the stairway?", Dot asked.

" Yep. I was coming to see Frederick for something but he wasn't home so I figured I'd wait out on this floor. Then... I laid my eyes on a little kitty bawling her eyes out on the stairs. Being the knight in shining armour that I am, I asked her if somethin' was wrong and cheered her up a bit. After that, lots of bizarre thingies happened", Bugs said.

" I know that story. If I recalled what Mr. Duck said, you were 'smitten with that kitten'", Josie teased.

" Such a Disney cliche. We're disappointed in you Bugs", Yakko added.

" Look who's talkin' Mr. 'I invite strange girls into my home for the sake of shipping or getting laid purposes'. I've seen the fanfics and not all of them are pleasing to read", Bugs sassed.

" Crashed and burned, Yakko, crashed and burned", Wakko said patting his brother's shoulder comfortably while Dot was desperately trying to hold back her laugh.

" This is why we don't argue with Bugs", Dot said shaking from laughter.

" Alright, giggles. Let's head upstairs to see the family. No doubt they're waiting for us", Bugs said.

" Yeah. I warned them ahead of time of your presence so forgive them for being over excited", Josie said carefully before opening the door.

" WELCOME HOME OPHELIA!!!!"

Ophelia felt herself get grabbed by multiple people and pulled into an alarmingly large bearhug. She looked towards the Warners and Bugs, who sent a small thumbs up as encouragement.

" You're just like his drawings!"

" Mama, she's so pretty. Can I play with her?"

" What was the Prohibition Era like?"

" EDDIE"

" What? I'm curious"

" Now now dears, calm down and give Ophelia some space. She's probably very overwhelmed right now", a sweet motherly voice had erupted from the pool of voices.

" Sorry mama", the children around her said.

An older woman, who definitely looked like an older version of Josie walked up to Ophelia. She smiled sweetly at her with a gracious smile.

" Hello Ophelia, my names Ethney. I'm Mary Jane's daughter", the woman said sweetly.

" Nice to meet you Ethney", she said carefully.

" I hope the children weren't a bother. They had been excited to meet you ever since they saw the sketches of you", Ethney said as she guided the dazed toonette to a seat.

" No... just slightly overwhelmed, I'll live though", Ophelia said dismissively.

The Warners frowned with their head's tilting to the left. Ophelia looked too dazed to even comprehend what that woman might be saying, but remained silent, looking around at the photographs that adorned the walls.

There were several of them, almost as much as the ones in Bugs' mansion. There were some digital frames scattered around with the photographs changing constantly but the one that captured them the most were the ones in black and white.

A lot of those particular photographs consisted of a little girl with a lady and man, presumably her parents, by her side. But then there was that one photo that differed from the rest.

The same little girl, albeit younger, was in the arms of a familiar feline toonette whose hair was curled and held up by a string of pearls. Both were smiling brightly at each other with happiness and content, like no sadness or future of separation could ever occur.

Bugs noticed them staring at the photograph," That's Mary Jane when she was younger and Ophelia in her original design", he explained.

" I like the one she has now", Wakko admitted honestly.

" Ditto", Dot murmured.

" Y'know, if I'm correct, I think Josie might have Frederick's ol' sketchbook. If ya get her nostalgic enough, she might bring it out and show ya a couple of sketches", Bugs said to them," That is if ya interested".

" Was he a good artist?", Yakko asked.

" Do you think Ophelia would be that good-looking if he wasn't?", Bugs asked rhetorically.

" Good point", Yakko said," Hey Josie, sweetheart, mind showin' me and my sibs some of your grandpa's old sketches", he asked charmingly.

Josie giggled," Sure they're in my room, I'll bring them out", she said.

" Or you can take us to your room and just show us there", Dot said as she followed the teen.

" That's a better idea. C'mon", Josie said leading the siblings to her bedroom.

She opened the dark wood door to a medium sized room where 4 bunk beds and one single bed was set in the room. Posters of several cartoons of today were scattered across the wall like the toys on the floor.

" Welcome to my room", Josie said sheepishly," I-Its usually cleaner than this".

" It's alright. Wakko's room is still by far worse than this", Dot said as she minded the toy train next to the dresser.

" I can't even deny it", Wakko grumbled.

" Nice to know there are rooms more messy than mine", Josie said chuckling nervously," Anyway, the sketchbooks are on that shelf over there. I can't leave them anywhere else since my siblings might ruin them".

" Understandable", Yakko muttered, earning looks from Wakko and Dot.

" Your Wonder Woman comics aren't that important Yakko", Dot huffed.

" You guys can scan through some of them if you like but there is one I'd like to ask your opinion on since it confused me since I don't know Ophelia that well", Josie said as she placed some of the thick books on the single bed where the Warners were seated.

Wakko was about to grab one of them before Dot grabbed his wrist.

" What?"

" Before you even think of taking one of these Wakko, just remember: don't eat them", Dot warned.

" Not even a lick", Wakko said pouting.

" Not even a lick!", Dot exclaimed.

Wakko huffed and pouted, trying to appear angry but turned out to just look plain adorable.

While Dot was lecturing Wakko, Yakko had already been looking through one of the sketches. Each page had at least one or two characters he never recognised before or some scenery that fuddled him. The characters ranged from dogs to frogs to bulls, cows and even a dragon. They were all goofy-looking and carried either happy or stoic expressions. But one character caught his eye the most.

" Hey! Is this Ophelia?", Yakko asked.

Josie moved over to see what he was talking about just as Wakko and Dot peeked to see what he meant.

" No, that's not Ophelia. That's a character that came before Ophelia. If I remember correctly, I think her name was... Mahogany. Yeah, Miss Mahogany Fox", Josie said thoughtfully.

Yakko froze, a sudden flashback to his dream back at Bugs' house replayed in his mind. That woman called herself Miss Mahogany and said that Ophelia had stolen her image. She wasn't kidding, Ophelia and her looked like twins.

" You okay?", Wakko asked noticing his brother's tense posture.

" Just dandy", Yakko muttered before asking," So what happened to her?".

" Well, according to my great grandmother, she wasn't doing too well with the audience so my great granddad had to replace her with someone else", Josie explained.

" That someone being Ophelia", Yakko said.

" Yep. But Gramps liked Mahogany's design so he just tweaked it a bit to give Ophelia her own sense of uniqueness", Josie said," Mahogany became seriously jealous of her as she became the leading role whereas Mahogany was supposed to be a side character. But her jealousy grew larger as Ophelia got paired with Trickster Fox".

Dot scrunched her nose in distaste, recalling the letter Trickster had sent Ophelia the previous night.

 **" ...You belong to me, Ophelia"**

" Why get even more jealous because of that?", Dot asked disgusted.

" Trickster was the star of the show, the face of Banner Studio, just like Bugs is the face of Warner Bros. To be paired with him basically means you'd be a top dog at the studio", Josie explained," Not to mention, Trickster was practically heir to the studio and it's fortune. To be the partner of someone who was about to inherit a large studio with tons of money as well would be a dream come true. Which is why Gramps never liked Trickster or Mahogany. They were both gold-diggers. So just imagine, all of that fortune you were promised was handed over to someone else".

" Someone took Trickster's inheritance", Wakko questioned.

" Nope. Mr. Banner changed his will. Instead of Trickster or Mahogany getting the money... Ophelia got it instead", Josie said.

" Yikes... Trickster must've been furious when he found out", Dot said feeling sorry for the toon.

" Yep, but they said he cooled down rather quickly... too quickly", Josie said as a cringe appeared on her face," And after a year, bing badda boom, Miss Ophelia Alleycat was Mrs. Ophelia Fox".

The Warners were taken back. Married only a year after their director died and handed his fortune to Ophelia just to have her get married to Trickster.

" He married her only for her money!", Dot exclaimed angrily.

" Seems so", Josie said.

" What happened afterwards?", Wakko asked curiously, surprisingly keeping his anger under control.

" I don't know. My great grandmother died before she could fully tell me the story. She said the rest was pretty dark, too dark for me to hear when I was younger", Josie said sadly," Now there's only five people who can tell you the full story".

" Who?", Yakko asked.

" Trickster, Mahogany, Bugs, Ophelia and Daffy", Josie said.

" Daffy knows the whole story", Dot said incredulously.

" He was there for majority of the drama and I think Mickey Mouse was there too but not as much as Daffy", Josie said sighing," It's one heck of a messed up history".

" That's coming back to bite Ophelia in the tail", Yakko murmured.

XXX

" The kids have been gone for a while", Ophelia said worriedly as she sipped her tea.

Ethney was lovely hostess, providing the toons with tea and snacks while striking up amazing conversations.

" I told Josie to show 'em some of Frederick's old sketches to keep them occupied. She must be goin' through the entire timeline", Bugs said as he popped a cracker in his mouth.

" Oh how lovely. By the way... where is Frederick?", Ophelia asked curiously. In all honesty, while she did learn to love her niece, she was mainly here for her creator.

The smile on Ethney's face dropped immediately. She turned to Bugs and mouthed angrily,' You didn't tell her!'.

" I thought she knew! It was in the obituary", Bugs seethed quietly.

" Um... Ophelia dear, there's something we have to-",

" Ethney... who's there with you?", a weak voice croaked from the bedroom at the end of the hall.

" Coming Mom", Ethney said as she scurried to the room, with Ophelia and Bugs following quietly behind.

As they entered the room, all eyes fell on the elderly woman who lied deathly still on the bed. Her gray hair was bunched up in a messy bun, revealing light blue eyes that had longed lost their spark. She was breathing hoarsely as she stared up at the ceiling, clutching a small Ophelia plushtoy in her frail arms.

" Is that-"

" Mary Jane", Bugs murmured, confirming Ophelia's question.

" Ethney, dearie, who were you talking to?", Mary asked.

" Someone very special mom, who came just for you", Ethney answered, beckoning Ophelia closer.

She fumbled with her hands, looking onto the old woman who she once saw as a little sister. Ophelia swallowed hard as she took a seat at the edge of the bed.

" Mary... Mary it's me", Ophelia said softly.

" Do I know you?", she asked weakly, unbeknownst to her, breaking Ophelia's heart.

" I was hoping you did. I'm sorry I didn't make it to the party", Ophelia croaked.

" What party?", Mary asked.

Ophelia swallowed her cry again, holding back her tears," Your 5th birthday party. I was supposed to sing your favourite song that day. Do you remember 'Butterfly', it was written just for you", she said sadly.

Ophelia sighed when Mary didn't respond back but clutched the plush a little firmer now.

" I didn't think I had to do this", Ophelia said taking a deep breath as she began to sing:

 _This is a story of a shy butterfly_

 _Who fluttered from flower to flower_

Ophelia noticed how Mary Jane stirred and squinted her eyes as if she was trying to get a clearer picture.

 _She dreamt and dreamt of reaching the sky_

 _Dreaming from hour to hour_

 _Fly, fly Butterfly_

 _Go go high, my butterfly_

Mary gasped," ... 'Lia... is that you?", she asked teary-eyed.

Ophelia nodded," Yes it's me, Mary. I'm so sorry that I left", she choked out, happily hugging the woman with tears streaming down both their faces.

As they departed, Mary cupped Ophelia's cheek sadly," Daddy said you'd only leave for a little while", she said.

" I know. I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you", Ophelia said smiling sadly.

" There's no need to. You're already here", Mary said smiling.

The happy, teary moment ended as the door to the room opened, revealing the Warners and Josie who peeked inside.

" I heard Grammy crying. Is everything okay? Josie asked concerned.

" Everything's fine Josie", Ethney said wiping some of her own tears away.

The Warners took a careful step forward towards the bed, eying the old lady in curiosity.

" So this is your sister huh", Yakko said.

" Yep", Ophelia said.

A small frown appeared on Mary Jane's face as she took a longer look at them, specifically at Yakko.

" I thought you were dead", Mary murmured.

Before Yakko could ask what she was talking about, Bugs jumped in," Mary! Hi there! This is Yakko Warner, not you know who and how about we not bring him up again", Bugs said smiling nervously as everyone except Ophelia sent him a weird look.

" Huh, they do look the same though", Mary murmured before speaking," Yakko, was it?".

" Yes ma'am", Yakko said.

" No need for formalities, Mary is fine", She said before getting back to what she was about to say," Did your creator base you off of Ophelia?", she asked.

" I honestly don't know", Yakko said shrugging.

Mary hummed in thought," 'Cause if you tweak the design a bit... you might actually look the same. So much so, people might actually think you're her son", she joked.

Yakko and Ophelia tensed up at the joke, realising that the joke might actually be true.

" Pfft, no wonder that Elmo guy thought Dot was my daughter", Ophelia chuckled.

" Y-Yeah... right", Yakko said chuckling back.

Suddenly they heard the front door burst open and several voices rised from the air.

" Mom! Mom! We're home!"

" Ethney, your kid's eating all the crackers again!"

" Ethney! Darling, you still here?!"

" I told ya ya should've put a tracker on that girl"

" Boys! We're back here", Ethney called.

Six men walked into the room but froze midstep as they saw Ophelia.

" Ethney, is that her?!"

" Holy cow! You guys are related to a toon"

" Told ya. And a hot one might I add"

" Boys! Settle down", Mary scolded before turning to Bugs," Be a dear and help me to the living room".

" Sure thin'", Bugs said as he carefully help Mary up on her feet, escorting her out as everyone else in the room too moved out.

The living room was now packed with children and the men from earlier, all looking at the group in interest.

" Is that really her?", one of the men asked.

" Yes Scott, this is your Aunt Ophelia", Mary said.

" Ophelia, this is my brother Scott. And that's my husband Ricardo and my other brothers Jason and Matthew", Ethney said as she introduced everyone.

" Hi", Ophelia said waving, her mood a lot more better thanks to seeing Mary Jane.

" Hi", they said waving back.

' Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all', Ophelia thought.

" Bugs! Nice to see you pal. Heard about your break up. That's rough", Scott said.

" Eh, it's alright doc", Bugs said shaking off the statement.

" Y'know we should celebrate! How about some ciders while it's still daylight", Ricardo said as he joined his wife.

" Oh no... we shouldn't be staying too long. We have to get back to the studio for a sleepover", Ophelia said.

" Nonsense! One drink to celebrate the reunion", Ricardo said.

" Please", Ethney begged.

Ophelia looked up at Bugs who merely shrugged," I can afford to be late. Buster's comin' with Babs ", he said nonchalantly.

Ophelia swallowed, looking at the Warners who looked back at her.

" This is all on you", Yakko said backing off.

Ophelia sighed, before a tired smile appeared on her face," I suppose one drink won't hurt anyone", she said.

Everyone cheered, grabbing glasses and drinks. For the next hour, everyone was pleasantly chatting with each other. Ophelia laughed at the stories that were told by Scott or Matthew which was usually added with a sassy quip from Ethney. Everything was going extremely well... until now...

" So... when is Frederick coming?", Ophelia asked curiously.

Everyone went silent, even Scott who was chatting up a storm with Yakko had gone quiet at the question.

" Why is everyone so quiet?", Ophelia asked.

" She doesn't know", Jason murmured as he looked at Bugs, who visibly tensed up.

" Doesn't know what?", Ophelia questioned.

Dot frowned, getting a bad feeling of what was going to happen.

" Ophelia... you might want to sit down for this", Ethney said carefully.

" No. Where is my dad", Ophelia asked firmly.

" Phels", Bugs started.

She didn't want to admit it, but the only reason she came back was to see Frederick again. The glass in her hand began to shake violently as darkness swept across her mind.

" Ophelia" Wakko said trying to get her attention.

" Where's my Daddy?!", Ophelia exclaimed.

" There was a car accident in ToonTown... in 1992. Frederick... he... died on impact", Scott said sadly.

" What. He's dead", Ophelia said in disbelief.

" He has been for 26 years", Ethney said sadly," We thought-"

Ophelia couldn't hear them, couldn't see them. All she could hear and see was the flashes of images... memories that zoomed through a mind like a bullet. Memories of Frederick, the simpler days where it would just the two of them sitting ay his piano playing Chopsticks or some rhapsody. Everything that she saw... contradicted to what was really happening right in front of her.

" No...", she said as her breathing quickened.

" Ophelia-", as Ethney tried to reach out to her, Ophelia hissed and clawed at her hands, creating several cuts across her fingers.

" He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead", Ophelia mumbled repeatedly.

" Phels", Bugs called out.

" I have to get outta here", Ophelia said before bolting out the door.

" PHELS!", Bugs exclaimed as he immediately ran after her.

" OPHELIA!", The Warners yelled as they followed Bugs out the door.

She was surprisingly fast when it came to stairs. Bugs had already lost sight of her as soon as she left the apartment. He could hear the Warners not far behind him, but his main focus was making sure Ophelia didn't make any rash decisions.

He exited the loft, looking around in worry as he spotted no toonette in sight. He breathed heavily as he looked about in panic.

" Phels!... Alleycat!... OPHELIA!", Bugs exclaimed.

The Warners exited the loft, screeching to a halt when they found Bugs but no Ophelia. Josie too had ran after them but stopped at the door.

" Did you see where she went?", Yakko asked.

" No. Oh Avery, I'm an idiot. I should've told her sooner", Bugs said as he rubbed his hand over his face," Or asked. Now she could be anywhere".

" It's not like she's going to do something drastic, right?", Josie said.

Bugs looked at her blankly," Mickey tried to jump into a barrel of DIP when he heard Walt died. It took Scrooge, Goofy and me to pry him away. Ophelia has been through so much trash in her life, who knows what she'll do!", he said.

" Wak, can ya sniff her out?", Yakko asked.

Wakko sniffed the air, trying to focus mainly on the smell of her perfume that he had gotten used to smelling for a two months now. He walked on, following the familiar scent as the group followed behind him. The scent took them all the way to the park only a few blocks away from the loft.

" She's here", Wakko said as he walked into the park.

" You know this place?", Yakko asked.

" Yeah... I took Ophelia on a picnic here", Bugs answered.

" First date?", Yakko said slyly.

" Somethin' like that", Bugs muttered.

The group continued walking along the brick path until the path split in front of large pond that was overshadowed by a large willow tree. Under the long branches of the tree was a bench that was now occupied by a deathly still Ophelia and two other toons by her side.

" There she is", Dot said pointing at her nanny.

Everyone stood still, looking in her direction as the two toons tried haplessly to cheer her up.

" I think its best if I talked to her alone kiddos. I don't think she can take to much people right now", Bugs said, his eyes still on Ophelia.

" Do what you need to do. We can't be out of character this long", Yakko said," We'll be at that ice cream stand if ya need us".

Bugs nodded before walking over to the bench and as he got closer, he could hear what the two toons were saying.

" C'mon lady, no need to bring the water works to full blast"

" Dude, don't be so insensitive!"

" I'm not being insensitive. Look, maybe if we ask Pops, maybe he'd give her lollipop or something"

" Eww dude, that's disgusting. She's not gonna take that"

" Who knows! Maybe she'll crack a smile!"

" Ahem", Bugs coughed, gaining their attention.

" Dude... it's him..."

" M-M-Mr. Bunny! Sir, we didn't see you there!"

" Afternoon boys... Mordecai and Rigby, was it?", Bugs said walking forward.

" Y-Yes sir", Rigby said, brightening at the fact that a legendary toon knew his name.

" Would mind leavin' me alone wit' the lil' lady over here", Bugs said gesturing to Ophelia.

" S-Sure sir", Mordecai stuttered.

Before the two friends could leave, Bugs called them back," Oh and do me a favour. You two know the Warner siblings, right", he asked.

Mordecai and Rigby nodded, having a slight feeling that he knew what he was going to ask of them.

" Do me a favour and keep an eye on 'em. I trust them in ya hands since you're the only toons around. Oh-", Bugs said as he noticed Rigby about to speak," - and if you ask what's in it for you two... I won't dock ya paychecks for suggesting giving my **girlfriend** here a linty lollipop... Now scram!".

With that, the two toons scrambled away, leaving Bugs and Ophelia alone together under the long branches of the tree. The leaves had thankfully created a good cover from curious eyes, as what he was about to do shouldn't get leaked to the press or the studio.

He sat down next to her, glancing at her sadly, remembering his own grieving state when he heard his creators died. He only hoped she was willing to talk about it.

" Phels", he started.

" I should've known he was dead... I was so naïve", she croaked.

" No you weren't..."

" YES I WAS! 26 years Bugs! I'm an idiot!", Ophelia sobbed," Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you make me look like a fool?!", she screeched.

" Phels, please calm down", Bugs said softly," C'mon let's head back to ya family-".

" They are NOT my family", Ophelia hissed before a sorrowful look crossed her face," I had a family and they're all gone!", she exclaimed.

He didn't understand! This was her only father, not like the multiple fathers Bugs had. He was all she had! She couldn't feel anything but the pain the illusions in front of eyes gave her. She wanted it to end. Oh why did that blasted bird and raccoon have to stop her?! Ophelia's breath quickened at an concerning pace.

He sighed before he hesistantly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his side. Ophelia stiffened as she felt her body get pressed against his.

The flashes of memories and illusions of the past came to an abrupt halt as soon she felt his fur agains her head. Illusions don't have feeling to it, so Bugs was really here with her. Ophelia strained her eyes but she could hear it: the Warners' gleeful laughter in the distance and Bugs' heavy breathing. They were here, they were real.

Frederick was long dead... but Bugs was still here. She could feel, see, smell him. He was right here, with her at this very moment when he could've been anywhere else.

" Feelin' better", Bugs asked.

It took a couple of seconds to register what he was saying and she still gave him a slower response. She clutched jacket tightly, afraid to lose her best friend as well.

" Do you wanna talk about it?", Bugs asked.

Ophelia shook her head, lips still trembling and shoulders still shaking. She focused on his voice, just to keep her cemented.

" Do ya want to head back to the studio?", Bugs asked.

Ophelia shook her head again," No... let's stay just here... for a little while. It's been a while since I've been alone with you... I wanna cherish it", she explained.

" There'll be other moments Phels", Bugs said softly.

" I know... but this one reminds me of why I love you", she said sweetly, cracking a real genuinely happy smile.

" Aww... so sappy. I feel like we're in a Disney Fanfic right now", Bugs said nuzzling his head against hers.

" Me too", Ophelia said giggling.

" So!", Bugs started up now that some tenseness subsided," Will this knight in furry armour get any prize from his beloved queen or shall he leave with no prize?", he said dramatically.

" I don't know. What would you good sir like from me?", Ophelia said playfully, her spirit returning.

" Something that I can treasure forever M'lady!", Bugs said as he got down on his knees for a dramatic pose.

" Something like... a kiss?", Ophelia said in a sultry manner.

Bugs' ears straightened up as a faint blush dusted his cheeks," I was gonna say a convertible with my name printed on it but your idea is so much better!".

They were nose-to-nose and nothing could hide the bubbling excitement inside them... despite Ophelia's excitement being for a different reason.

" You want these lips handsome", Ophelia purred.

" Yes!", he said almost too excitedly for his liking.

" Well then...", she purred, just millimetres away from closing the gap between them, before she stopped, a mischievous grin crossed her lips," You're gonna have to catch them first Bugaboo!".

Ophelia sped away just before Bugs could grab her, laughing all the way. The rabbit looked in the direction she ran with a look of disappointment but that was disappointment soon turned into full blown playfulness and relief. Maybe this was what she needed, something to get lost in... and there were certainly many times she got lost in time with him, figuratively and literally.

" She always makes me work for that kiss", Bugs said grinning as he leapt into a full blown sprint.

Just as Bugs ran out after Ophelia, another figure stepped into the light. His expression was one of intense fury as the cigar in his mouth began to tear from his jaw clench.

" You alright boss?", someone who remained in the shadows asked.

" I will be... once I have that rabbit be made into a pie", the figure grumbled," C'mon, I got work to do at the hideout. Tell me when Mahogany arrives there".

" Yes Mr. Trickster"

XXX

The Warners walked about, each with an ice cream in their hand. They had seen Mordecai and Rigby earlier and had managed to convince them to buy 9 snow cones (3 for them, 1 for Josie who had left to return to the rest of her worriedfamily, 2 for the boys while the last three for Bugs, Ophelia and Daffy who were to come pick them up soon).

" Any sign of 'em?", Yakko asked.

" Nada. It's like they ran off somewhere", Dot said as she kept the treats a safe distance away from Wakko.

Just as Dot had said that, Ophelia had stumbled out of a bush, dazed and giggling hysterically.

" There you are!", Yakko said as he tapped his foot against the ground like an angry parent.

" Where have you been?", Dot asked worriedly.

" Everywhere", Ophelia answered cheekily.

It wasn't the answer they were looking for but the smile on her dried up face threw all those questions out the window as they were just happy that she was okay. But there is still one question that plagued them.

" So... where's Bugs?", Wakko asked.

Before Ophelia could answer them, she was tackled to the ground by a gray blur. They rolled around until they came to a stop, with Bugs on top of Ophelia.

" Gotcha", he said triumphantly.

" Oh well, you win. Here's your kiss", Ophelia said planting one on his right cheek.

" Wait a minute, I thought I was going to get a kiss on the lips", Bugs said as his ears drooped in disappointment.

" I said I would give you a kiss... I didn't specify WHERE", Ophelia said playfully.

" You are evil", Bugs groaned.

" I'm not evil", Ophelia cooed, brushing her tail under his chin," I'm a tease", she said before strutting back to the Warners who watched in amusement.

" Look, he's so sad. Why didn't you give him his kiss, Ophelia", Yakko asked amused at the situation.

" He tackled me while I was talking! The most he can get is a cheek kiss", Ophelia said defensively.

" We gotcha some snow cones", Dot said as she handed the two cones to the two.

" Ooh, yummy", Ophelia said as she greedily munched into the flavoured crushed ice.

" Thanks. Much appreciated docs", Bugs said before humming in delight," Hmm... Carrot flavour".

" Daffy should be here soon to pick us up at the loft. We should probably get going", Yakko said.

" Eh yeah. I think I left my shades back at the apartment.

Later

After the apologies and farewells, the toons had departed from the Foster family, who had given them a small gift: Frederick's last complete sketchbook.

The ride to Warner Bros. was not a quiet one. Bugs had explained the entire event to Daffy, who was quacking in anger, which made the situation far more amusing than it sounds.

As they reached the toll gate, Ralph smiled nervously as he saw the Warners bounce about in the car. But his eyes landed immediately on Ophelia.

" Duh... Miss Alleycat, how'd you get here", he asked confused," Weren't you just in Mr. Plotz office?".

The question silenced the toons who looked at Ralph in curiosity.

" What do you mean Ralph?", Ophelia asked, knowing fully well that she has been gone since yesterday afternoon.

" I saw you drive in with this nice black car and a scary looking toon. He called her Miss Fox I thinks... She looks just like you", Ralph said thoughtfully.

" Mahogany", Yakko murmured.

" You don't think-", Daffy said

" I hope not for Plotz's sake", Bugs growled.

" I smell a fox", Ophelia growled," Daf, step on it!".

The Warners looked at each other nervously, knowing exactly where this was going.

" Yes ma'am. Sorry Ralph!", Daffy exclaimed as drove straight into the gate, breaking it as they drove to the administration office's steps, immediately exiting the car as Ophelia stomped to Plotz office.

" You really think it could be her?", Daffy asked.

" There's only one conniving little slut I share a face with and that is her", Ophelia growled as she kicked open the office door," Mahogany!", she exclaimed entering the room dramatically.

Plotz dove behind his chair in surprise and peeked from behind it. But what angered Ophelia more was the toonette who sat opposite him that now turned to face them. Mahogany grinned at their shock.

She strutted over to the group as though she were a queen. Yakko, Wakko and Dot couldn't believe how identical Ophelia and Mahogany were. And with that same voice from their nightmares that unbeknownst to them, were all connected, she spoke:

" Hello Ophelia... I missed you..."

End of Chapter 17 (FINALLY)

 **I'm seriously relieved right now. Ugh, this was a hectic thing to write.** **So after a couple of more chapters, I might be going on a small break (perhaps after chapter 20) from the story. But that doesn't mean I'm staying away. Oh no... I still have a short story to present AND a one-shot. I just need some time to focus on some other stories.** **So... now I'll leave you all to wonder what will happen between Mahogany and Ophelia until the next chapter. BYE!**


	19. Chapter 18: Nearing the Storm

**It's nearly time for chapter 20. Just two chapter left.** **Also, have any of you seen the new doodle one of the animators for the new season uploaded. It's getting me hyped and it's not even 2019 yet.**

Chapter 18: Nearing the storm

" Why the shocked face, Ophelia? Aren't you happy to see me after all these years", Mahogany asked.

The Warners hid back their own shivers, each of them recognising her voice all too well. Dot stepped behind Wakko, who instinctively stepped in front of her. Yakko kept glancing between his siblings and Ophelia, whose shocked expression turned into a snarl.

" What are you doing here?", Ophelia asked coldly.

" Why, can't a toonette see if there's some jobs available? That's what you've been doing these past few months, right?" Mahogany said innocently.

Ophelia growled," I'm sure you're well taken care of", she said her eyes flickering down to the necklace around her neck," Where'd you get the necklace? A pawn shop or something".

" Oh... you mean... this little tacky thing", Mahogany said lifting the diamond necklace off her chest.

Dot noticed how Bugs and Daffy's eyes shifted away from Mahogany's chest, the removal of the necklace revealed that the first few buttons was unbuttoned with the side of her breasts slightly protruding.

' _At least they're being gentlemen... unlike some boys I know_ ', Dot thought bitterly as she saw her brothers curiously eying her chest.

" That's not what I'd call tacky", Daffy muttered, still refusing to look at her.

" Oh... it's just a couple thousand dollars. No big deal. Trickster gave them to me", Mahogany bragged.

Ophelia's breath hitched as her right eye twitched in anger at the mentioning of her ex-husband. She clenched her fist, digging her claws into her palm.

" Is that so?..." Ophelia seethed.

" Oh yes, very much. But eh... said he was getting rid of it anyway. Apparently it belonged to one of his old mistresses... Eudora I think her name was... I'm not sure if you remember her though. After all-", Mahogany said before a cruel smirk appeared on her face," -To remember the names of all the women your husband brought into YOUR bed would just be petty".

Bugs grabbed hold of Ophelia's wrist, sensing that if he didn't, she might do something brash. Unfortunately, Mahogany took notice of this and her smirk grew wider.

" Bugs! What a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen you since you walked out of that brothel many years ago", Mahogany said before her eyelids lowered seductively," You're looking good...".

" Wish I could say the same thing about you Mags", Bugs said coldly glaring at her.

" Oh so cold. Did you know insulting me would be insulting Ophelia... since we have the same face", Mahogany replied.

" Same face, but yet the one's a total *honk* and the other's Ophelia", Bugs said calmly.

" Don't you mean the 'other's a goddess amongst kings', Bugs", Daffy continued.

" Pfft, Ophelia a goddess. She could barely keep her marriage together", Mahogany scoffed.

" Why you little-", Ophelia seethed before she heard Bugs speak up.

" Y'know, Mahogany may be right. Ophelia isn't a goddess amongst kings", Bugs said.

Dot wanted to argue with him as she saw Ophelia's hurt expression but the secret wink he shot at her and her brothers told her something else.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently, causing the toonette to blush a crimson red," She's a queen amongst gods", he said

" 'Queen amongst Gods', it's got a nice ring to it", Daffy commented," Too bad you'll never hear someone say it to you".

Mahogany huffed," Like I would waste my time with cheesy pet names and affection", she said.

" Aww, ya sugar daddy ain't givin' ya enough, huh", Bugs retorted.

" Ya gonna need sthome iceth for that burn", Daffy snickered.

Mahogany gritted her teeth in frustration,' _Ugh, how am I supposed to bring Ophelia down if these two keep spatting insults at me! It's clear targeting Bugs was a bad idea... then again, targeting a Looney Tune is a bad idea in its own right. So what do I do... what else could Ophelia care about in this world other than that hare and- THAT'S IT!',_ she thought.

Mahogany held back her smirk as she eyed the Warners, who was well tucked away behind Ophelia and Daffy, but Yakko still stuck out and most importantly, the bandage that wrapped his wound was visible as well.

" Oh my! You poor thing!", Mahogany exclaimed, startling those around her and her subject at hand.

Yakko looked about before he turned back to Mahogany," You talkin' to me?", he asked.

Mahogany ignored him and continued," What happened to you dear?", she said in false sweetness.

Yakko was disturbed by how 'Ophelia-like' Mahogany became all of a sudden," I got stabbed lady", he said.

" Stabbed?! Oh what a tragedy... in fact... it reminds me of another tragedy... doesn't it, Ophelia?", Mahogany asked twistedly.

Ophelia didn't catch on to Mahogany's statement, but Bugs and Daffy could clearly see where she was getting at.

" Alright that's enough", Daffy said seriously.

Ignoring the duck, Mahogany continued," But that tragedy went a little differently... it didn't take place in a warm, loving home surrounded by loved ones... no... instead... it took place in a cold dark factory and the victim...", Mahogany paused before looking towards Ophelia," ...was shot".

Realisation came crashing down on Ophelia like an anvil, but this was more painful than that. Much more painful.

" Shut up", Ophelia croaked.

" It must've hurt, huh, being the reason why an innocent toon was shot dead", Mahogany said walking past them to the door.

" Dead? Ophelia, what is she talking?", Wakko asked worriedly.

" I think you should leave... now", Bugs said glaring at her.

" Why? Afraid your little children will be scarred by the truth... please! They might have the same fate! After all... black cats are bad luck y'know", Mahogany said.

" She has white fur too y'know", Daffy argued.

Mahogany ignored Daffy and returned her attention to Ophelia, who was livid in anger and grief.

" It's a shame really. Your life is such a mess Ophelia. You tried and failed to keep your marriage together and caused the death of TWO people you loved", Mahogany said.

" What are you talking about?!", Ophelia exclaimed.

" Oh, you didn't know. Federick died in a car accident in ToonTown... because he wanted to see you", Mahogany revealed.

" What?", Ophelia murmured in disbelief.

" He found out where you were hiding all this time. He was coming to surprise you and ask of you to come back home but... he never made it to his destination", she said sinisterly.

" No... no... you're lying!", Ophelia exclaimed.

" Am I really the one who's lying? Or is the person who's supposed to tell you this the real liar", She said pointing at Bugs.

" SHUT UP!!", Ophelia exclaimed.

" I will gladly. My job here is done here anyway", Mahogany said before strutting out but mid-step out the door, she paused and turned to look at Ophelia, who was shaking in anger, dead in the eye.

" By the way... give my greetings to Dylan in your prayers", Mahogany said before she left.

Mahogany's last words was what made Ophelia snap. The Alleycat let out a screech before lunging to claw at Mahogany until she was no longer recognizable, but Bugs restrained her from attacking her, leaving her to only scream in anger and agony.

" Daffy, take the kids back to the water tower now", Bugs said, wincing as Ophelia kicked his lower leg.

" Don't need to me twice. C'mon kiddosth", Daffy said as he scooped up the kids and slapped a portable hole on the wall.

He paused to look at Plotz, who hid behind his chair like a coward. Daffy glared at the CEO who noticed his glare.

" Thisth isn't over", Daffy seethed before leaping through the hole, with his arms tightly wrapped around the Warners.

They soon appeared in the water tower and Daffy set them down, sighing as he collapsed on the couch in exhaustion.

" What do we do now?", Yakko asked.

" I've gotta wait for Bugs to calm Ophelia down before we go talk some sense into Mr. Plotzth about having meetings with toons without us", Daffy said before groaning," Stho many thingsth is going wrong. Thisth was supposed to be a fun weekend".

Yakko sighed, taking a seat on the recliner next to the couch with Wakko while Dot went ahead and laid next to Daffy, who absent-mindedly began to gently pat her head, causing a small faint purr to escape her (which weirded Yakko out because why were they suddenly starting to purr? But nonetheless, it was adorable)

Yakko's ears perked when he heard the warping sound of someone exiting through portable hole in Ophelia's room.

" I think Ophelia and Bugs are back", Yakko said.

Daffy muttered something incoherent but Yakko had managed to make out 'privacy' and 'talk'. He relaxed a bit, leaning back into a comfortable position until he was interrupted by Wakko making himself at home on his lap. The middle Warner was occupied on his phone, chatting with Plucky via messaging.

" Daffy?", Wakko called out.

" Hmm", he hummed.

" Plucky asked if it was okay to bring a couple of film reels from the school vault for the sleepover", Wakko said.

" Hmm... alright. Just make sure to be careful wit' 'em. Some of those reels are ancient and irreplaceable", Daffy muttered tiredly," Say... think I could crash here for tonight? The trip to ToonTown now would be a nightmare since its rush hour from now to 10".

" Sure. You can take Wakko's room", Yakko replied.

Wakko frowned," Why my room?", he asked.

" Because the boys'll be in my room and the girls will be in Dot's room. It's only practical that way. And Daffy's already been in there so...", Yakko said.

" Fine", Wakko mumbled," I'm gonna go check on Bugs and Ophelia. Tell me when Buster and the gang get here".

Wakko walked away without hearing his brother's reply. He went down the hallway past the log slide to Ophelia's room. He leaned in and listened carefully for any of those noises that the people made on the adult channel (G'night Everybody!) and only found silence. Quietly, he opened the door and peeked inside.

He found Bugs laying with his back against several pillows lifting him to an angle with Ophelia on top of him. The toonette had dozed off, using Bugs, who looked like he would've fallen asleep too had it not been for Wakko entering the room, as a personal, living bed. Both of them were still clad in their clothes from earlier, a sign that there had been nothing else going on.

" Hey kiddo", Bugs said tiredly," How she lookin'?".

" She's sleeping", Wakko replied," How'd ya get into such a predicament", he asked, pointing at the bed.

" It's somethin' we used to do back when we were living together. If Ophelia ever got too angry or depressed, I'd tell her to take a nap wit' me and the both of us would be asleep for a couple o' hours. It's nice to find out it still works like a charm", Bugs said chuckling lightly.

" How long will she be asleep?", Wakko asked.

" Not sure. She might wake up when Plucky gets here and starts up the music. Until then, she'll be out like a burnt out lightbulb", Bugs said as he played with her hair a bit.

Wakko walked over and placed himself next to Bugs. He could hear the sound of Ophelia's purrs as he got closer. He laid his head on the old hare's shoulders and began to pick at Bugs' fur.

" If ya keep doin' that kiddo, I'm gonna get a bald spot", Bugs said.

" Who's Dylan?", Wakko asked curiously.

Bugs tensed up and he knew if he didn't loosen up soon, Ophelia's claws will do it for him, and he's already lost so much fur thanks to filming, he didn't need extra help from Ophelia. He calmed down, just enough to be sure he wasn't on the bad side of Ophelia's claws.

" It's not my business to be tellin' ya this, kiddo", Bugs replied.

" Please... what's so special about him that Ophelia had to get so sad over him", Wakko pleaded.

" Wakko kid, I really can't tell you. It has to be Ophelia that tells you", Bugs answered.

" Why can't you tell me?", Wakko asked.

" 'Cause that would be betraying her trust. I promised her that I wouldn't even speak of his name", Bugs said sadly.

" That bad?", Wakko said.

" Yep", Bugs answered.

Wakko went silent, contemplating on whether or not he should keep insisting but his thoughts are interrupted when Yakko bursted in through the door.

" Uhhh... Am I interrupting something?", Yakko asked.

" Nope", Bugs answered," What's going on?", he asked.

" Just came to say Buster and the Tiny Toons are here", Yakko said," Carry on".

Wakko looked towards Bugs, who smiled softly," Eh, go join 'em. I'll meet up wit' ya once Ophelia wakes up", he said.

Wakko hopped off the bed before exiting the room, already hearing the excited chatter that took place outside of the hallway. Closing the door, Wakko made his way to his siblings who happily greeted their distant friends.

" This party's gonna be epic!", Plucky hollered.

" Plucky, it's a gala, we're not even allowed to have our own playlists there", Babs said.

" Sure, the gala might be a bust, but remember, we're in the Warner brother's water tower! This place is practically a party zone everyday", Plucky exclaimed.

" Hey guys", Wakko said as he came over.

" Wakko, how's it goin' pal?", Plucky asked as he hooked his arm around the middle Warner's neck.

" As faboo as it can get", Wakko said calmly.

" Where's Bugs and Ophelia?", Dot asked.

" Ophelia's sleeping and holding Bugs prisoner until she wakes up, which should be pretty soon", Wakko said.

" Is Ophelia your nanny?", Babs asked," I barely got to see her last time".

" Yeah, she's a real hoot. You'll like her, just wait and see", Yakko said.

" I'm guessing you two are finally getting along huh", Buster said as he came to them.

" Yep", was all Yakko said.

" Ha! Would you look at that?! The great Warner brothers needs a nanny to look after them!", Montana Max exclaimed.

" Why did Monty have to come with you guys?", Dot groaned.

" We needed a ride and Monty was the only one who had a car and chauffeur", Buster explained.

" So you losers better play nice unless ya want ya nanny to give you a time out!", Monty said cruelly.

Wakko growled but was restrained by Yakko, who too looked like he was about to commit a murder.

" Look on the bright side! Elmyra isn't here to crush our ribs! We'll be fine", Babs said trying to lighten the mood," Now where's the food?".

" FOOD!", Dizzy said excitedly.

" Sorry, we just came back earlier and we didn't have time to prepare anything", Dot said.

Dizzy whimpered in sorrow.

" It's okay though, big fella! We're having take-out instead", Dot said, brightening Dizzy's mood.

A pair of red and gray blurs raced past the group, followed by a tired Hamton Pig.

" Sorry fellas. Calamity hasn't eaten since this morning", Hamton huffed in exhaustion before his stomach grumbled, causing him to flush in embarrassment," And neither have I...", he said.

" Lucky for you guys, the delivery guy should be here in ten minutes", Yakko said," In the meantime, Wakko, why don't you distract Calamity for a bit until the food gets here".

" Sure thing! Hey Calamity! I've got a new gizmo that needed some testing-", Wakko said as he walked over to the young coyote who stopped chasing Lil' Beeper.

" There's one problem fixed", Dot muttered," Now the other one...", she said eying Monty who played a mean trick on Shirley and Fifi.

" What are we going to do about him?", Babs asked.

" Uh... I think we should leave him to Ophelia", Yakko said thoughtfully," She's got a knack for scaring the wits outta someone".

" Like you back in Chapter 8", Buster teased.

" Shut up", Yakko grumbled while Dot chuckled.

" What's with all the brooding?! Dizzy! Get the music going!", Plucky exclaimed.

" Music yay!", Dizzy said as he took out a DJ stand from his hammerspace and began to play some songs.

" Oh my Friz! It's my song. Buster c'mon!", Babs said as she dragged Buster away for a dance. The remaining Warners laughed at the look of panic on their friend's face.

"Faboo, the music's pretty loud in here", Wakko said," Ophelia's definitely gonna wake up to this".

" Yeah, my ears might actually bleed", Yakko said as he picked at his ear.

" We've been hoping Ophelia would wake up to hand Monty's butt to him. He's been a jerk since he got here", Dot said pointing at the spoiled boy.

" Don't worry sibs, this'll definitely wake her up", Wakko said reassuringly.

" GO PLUCKY! GO GO GO PLUCKY! WOOHOO!", the duck said cheering himself on as he slid across the floor before coming to an abrupt stop.

The music stopped as everyone gazed at the new presence in the room.

" Sibs, it's showtime", Yakko said cheekily.

" Hey! What's the big idea-", Plucky's voice died as soon as he laid his eyes on a black, furry, slim leg. His eyes travelled up all the way up to his intruder's face to reveal a tired-looking Ophelia.

" Can I help you with something?", Ophelia asked tiredly.

Plucky's eyes popped out of his head as they wildly took in the sight of Ophelia, who was clad in her nightie and gown, before they popped back in. As soon as his eyes entered his sockets, Plucky became a pile of green goo with hearts floating around it. Bugs came up next to her, still in his jacket.

" I see you've met Plucky", Bugs said casually.

" One of your students?", Ophelia asked.

" I'm pretty sure this is all my students", Bugs said scratching the back of his head.

" Well hello there!", Monty said as he walked up to Ophelia slyly.

"Who's the gremlin?", Ophelia snarked.

" The name's Montana Max, the richest kid in Acme Acres. And you are quite a fine tall glass of cider. Got a name, gorgeous?", Monty said 'smoothly'.

" I do but who says I want to say it?", Ophelia snarked.

Yakko stepped up beside her, trying his best to hide his smirk," Fellas, this is Ophelia Alleycat, our nanny", he said.

" Wait just a minute!", Plucky said as he condensed back into his original form," She's your nanny! But she's a hottie!".

" He obviously hasn't watched The Nanny", Ophelia muttered before turning to the Warners," Are you kids having fun?", she asked.

" 'Course we are", Dot replied grinning.

" We're just really hungry", Wakko said rubbing his stomach in hunger.

" But in case you're wondering, we have ordered takeout and no one has died yet so you're in the clear", Yakko said charmingly.

" Looks like ya got this covered", Bugs commented proudly.

" So, are you staying for the party?", Dot asked.

Ophelia shrugged," I planned to be in the kitchen all night but... I'll pop back in some time later. Go have fun! You know that gala is going to be pretty boring tomorrow if none of the Looney's are picking the music", she said before walking off to the kitchen.

" See ya later", Dot said.

" Don't eat all the cookies!", Wakko added.

" Or the goldfish crackers!", Yakko added as well.

" You got her goldfish crackers?", Bugs questioned.

" No, they're for Dot. She developed a liking to them the other day", Yakko replied," But Ophelia likes them too and its hard to resist her".

" You think I don't know that", Bugs said as he plopped himself on the couch.

" Don't know what?", Babs asked curiously.

" Cats. That's all you need to know", Bugs said before turning to Yakko," I'll buy a crate of them when I get the chance", he said.

" You don't need to", Yakko said.

" That statement only encourages me doc", Bugs said cheekily before turning to Buster," And you, my little adopted son, how's my nephew? Did he break my Xbox?".

Buster looked away in guilt," Just the controllers", he said sheepishly.

" And he wonders why I always buy you four expensive things", Bugs muttered, referring to the Warners and Buster.

" This reminds me: When are we actually going to meet Clyde?!", Dot asked.

" Someday, sweetheart, someday", Bugs said exasperated.

It was a mission itself to get his nephew out of the burrow. Ever since the 90's, Clyde refused to leave the burrow or remotely interact with his uncle's students. It was beginning to annoy Bugs, who wants his nephew to make friends and gain basic social skills. Not to mention, the Warners had begged the old hare to bring Clyde to the water tower one day, and it's hard to say no to them.

" Isn't he coming to the gala?", Yakko asked curiously.

" Loud music? People and toons? A social event? Sounds like everything Clyde wants to stay away from", Babs snickered.

" But doesn't he think about all the hotties that might be there at that event", Wakko asked.

" Well-", Bugs was interrupted by a loud scream and a flailing Montana Max hiding himself behind Shirley the Loon just as a plate was thrown at him.

" GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

" Speakin' of a hottie", Bugs said before he turned around," Hi Phels".

Ophelia was fuming in the doorway of the kitchen, this time carrying a mug of black coffee.

" Damn, she's scary", Buster murmured.

" Now you know why we listen to her", Dot muttered back.

Bugs was already by her side with a calm hand on her shoulder," C'mon Phels, he's just a kid. Cool down", he said calmly.

" Oh I'll cool down... after I wring his neck!", Ophelia said as she tried to claw at Monty, who stuck to Shirley like a leech. Bugs kept his firm hold on her shoulder, rendering her to running on one spot comically.

Bugs checked and picked at his gloves in boredom while Ophelia was beginning to tire herself out. He grinned, knowing that she was tired enough to actually hear what he had to say.

" Y'know Phels", Bugs said," You're awfully attractive when you're angry".

Ophelia froze, her eyes averting to the type of grin that was present on Bugs' face. She narrowed her eyes at him, but even her glare couldn't overshadow the pink tint that appeared on her cheeks.

" Don't be inappropriate. There are children here", Ophelia warned.

" I should be sayin' the same thing", Bugs said slinking his arm around her shoulders before whispering," I know ya mad, but for the sake of the Warners and my adopted son, try not to give any of these kids nightmares".

" Adopted s-?", Ophelia followed Bugs eyes to Buster, who met her gaze at the same time she met his.

Ophelia sighed," Fine. I'll lay off. But if that kid comes near me again, then he better hope I don't have my wrecking ball on me", she growled.

" I'm going to bed", Ophelia announced," Can't deal with anyone for the rest of the night".

She stomped off to her room, but not before locking eyes with Buster and the Warners. She slammed the door so hard that Daffy woke up from his place on the recliner.

" Huh, what did I miss?"

XXX

There was a loud slam of the door that announced the guards of her return. Mahogany had looked peeved but coming closer to Trickster's bedroom made her angrier.

There was some giggling and small gasps and groans that echoed from behind the doorway. A pair of red heels laid sprawled in front of the doorway. Mahogany kicked the heels aside and barged into the room.

" Oi! What the hell?!", Trickster yelled before he was dragged out of bed, leaving the embarrassed toonette to cover herself.

" Don't worry dear, you can go back to playing with your prostitutes later, I need to vent at someone and you're option 1", Mahogany said.

" Fine! Fine! Let me get my gown first, will ya", Trickster grumbled," I thought you didn't care if I preoccupied myself with other women".

" Do I look like Ophelia to you? And don't you dare answer that question! I couldn't care less what poor whore you bring into your bed anyway. We only married so I can get your money and you can get the closest thing to Ophelia you're going to get to the 'original'", Mahogany sneered.

" Nice to know that", Trickster muttered as he entered his office.

" Mr. Fox, SW02 is in his cell, ready to be called up at your will", the secretary said.

" Thanks Ellie", Trickster said as he took his seat. Mahogany took her place on his lap and began to groom the top of his head.

The two toons had a... complicated relationship. They claimed to 'love' each other but in the end, when Mahogany saw Trickster, she saw dollar signs with blood trickled down on it and when Trickster looked at Mahogany, all he could see a version of his Ophelia that was ruthless and bloodthirsty: two qualities he found extremely attractive.

" I talked with Plotz", Mahogany said softly.

" What did the dwarf say?", Trickster asked.

" He took it like dogs to pot roast. We'll have those kids in our hands in no time", Mahogany said smirking," Now all we have to do is collect them tomorrow at the gala".

" I can't wait until everything falls into place", Trickster said excitedly.

" Me too", she cooed before a snarl appeared across her face,"Just don't get lovesick".

" What are you talking about?!", Trickster barked.

" Don't play dumb with me! If Ophelia performs tomorrow, you'll get so enchanted by her that you'll become sick with lust and forget about the whole plan immediately", Mahogany exclaimed.

" That's not true!", Trickster yelled.

" _It's happened before Trickster!_ ", Mahogany yelled.

" What's going on in here?", a young voice said from the door.

Mahogany and Trickster stopped arguing and forced themselves to smile at the small fox toonster who looked at them with curiosity.

" Hey buddy! Did we wake you up?", Trickster asked awkwardly.

" No...", the toonster said quietly.

" Come here, darling! Give **mommy** a hug!", Mahogany said as she gathered the boy in her arms," How's my lil' boy?".

The young toon was a black and white inkblot fox with strange red-tipped ears and tail around Wakko's height. What was stranger was how he resembled Trickster and Mahogany.

" M'fine", he mumbled.

" Don't mumble!", Mahogany scolded," You know I hate mumbling!".

" Sorry Mom", the boy said apologetically, hoping the apology satisfied his already miffed mother.

Mahogany huffed," Whatever. Go greet your father", she said.

The boy gulped as he walked over to the older fox whose grin looked too predatory for the boy's comfort. This was one of the main reasons he felt so meek around his father.

" HEY... uh...", Trickster said before trailing off.

" Rascal", Mahogany mouthed silently behind the boy's back.

" RASCAL! I totally remembered your name", Trickster said a little too enthusiastically.

" Lose 90% of that enthusiasm. The kid might see through the fakeness", Mahogany muttered.

" Hey son, kiddo! Mommy and Daddy got ya a gift. ELLIE! SEND SW02 UP", Trickster said.

" Yes Mr. Fox"

" You remember SW02 right?", Trickster asked.

" Well-", Rascal was interrupted by a guard bringing in another toon boy that was slightly older than him, what scared Rascal was the muzzle present on the boy's face.

" SW02 sir", the guard said.

" You're dismissed", Trickster said without thanks.

Trickster and Rascal walked up to SW02 who stared at them with an empty look.

" Hello you", Trickster said sneering at SW02.

" What's up Looney Tunes reject?", a muffled Irish accent came from the boy's muzzled jaw.

" Why you little-", Trickster was cut off by Mahogany's glare.

" Harm one hair on his head and I can tell the police where you're hiding out", Mahogany said.

" Fine", Trickster huffed before growling at the boy's smug exterior," Rascal, you'll be sharing your room with him".

" Okay", Rascal said without complaint, since complaining would only anger his father, he learned that the hard way; his tail still hasn't fully healed after the last incident.

" And before I forget: Here's your other gift", Trickster said as he handed his son a photo of the Warners, but he knew his son's eyes would wonder to the sister who smiled without a care in the world. Trickster could practically feel his son's heart skipping a beat at the sight of Dot.

" She's a real cutie, isn't she?", Trickster said, eying SW02 who he hoped would get a reaction out of.

" Yeah, I guess", Rascal said.

" She's all yours then!", Trickster said, surprising his son," On one condition...".

" What?", Rascal asked curiously.

" You're going to help me kidnap her and her brothers at a party tomorrow night. If you do well and everything goes well... she's yours to do whatever you please", Trickster said.

Trickster heard SW02 let out a low growl and smirked. That was the reaction he wanted!

" Really?!", Rascal said happily at the prospect of going outside.

" Of course! Now go get some rest... we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow", Trickster said darkly.

" Okay!", Rascal said happily," G'night!".

When his parents' bakcs were turned while Rascal was walking away, SW02 grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him close.

" If ya harm one wee hair on that lass' head, I'd sleep wit' one eye open if I were you", SW02 said with a threatening stance.

" Why do you care?", Rascal sneered.

" None of ya business. Just stay away from me si-", SW02 silenced himself before letting go of the confused Rascal," Scram".

Without any other words, Rascal bolted to his room in fear, not bothering to look back at the boy.

XXX

Ophelia didn't know what compelled her to go to Dot's room. The main party had ended and the boys and girls left to their respective sleep areas. It was 1AM, which meant that majority of them were probably asleep already. So it surprised her when she found Dot awake and staring out the open tower door.

" Hi", Ophelia said quietly.

" Hey, did I wake you?", Dot asked.

" No, Bugs did. I forgot he was a blanket claimer", Ophelia joked.

Dot snorted at the weak joke," Sounds like Wakko. Boy's about as selfish about blankets as he is about food", she said.

Ophelia chuckled," Seems like you do understand a lot. Mind if I sit?", she asked.

Dot patted the spot next to her, allowing Ophelia to relax with her. The two toonettes stared out into the starry night sky with a comfortable silence until Ophelia sighed.

" I'm sorry about earlier", Ophelia said," It was just... the way he flirted with me... that kid... it... it reminded me of Trickster".

" Monty has always been a jerk. Everyone saw what happened back there as something justifiable. You don't have to apologise. Besides-", Dot said as a smile grew on her face," You scared Monty so much, he was quiet for the whole night".

" I'm sure your friends were thankful for the silence", Ophelia said softly.

" They were", Dot said giggling before a softer expression appeared on her face," Buster said he'd like to get to know you better. He knew how much you meant to Bugs... apparently he talked about you a lot to him. Which was strange since Bugs never once told us about you".

" Well if he told you three beforehand about me, you'd probably make it your life's mission to find me and drag me back to him, which probably would've made me hate you a lot... so this was second safest route", Ophelia said thoughtfully.

" What was the safest route?", Dot asked.

" I stayed with Bugs and never ran away in the first place. I would've known you three much longer and have come to love you a long time ago. If I went down that path, maybe my creator would have lived a little longer. Maybe I could've finally have gotten my wish...", Ophelia said softly.

" What wish?", Dot asked curiously. She felt like Dr. Scratchnsniff whenever he learns something new about her siblings.

" I've never told anyone but Bugs this. Toons usually didn't think that far into the future and if I talked to anyone else about it, they wouldn't understand", Ophelia said looking away.

" If it makes you feel better, I promise I won't tell anyone and keep an open mind about this", Dot said.

Ophelia smiled sadly," I've never expected anything less from you, dear", she said before she sighed," I... I've always wanted to have a baby".

Dot blinked in surprise at the reveal. A baby? She knew that baby toons were a thing but something told her that Ophelia wanted more out of it.

" And not just go to the animator and ask them to animate it for me and just watch back doing nothing while the animator drew up a random child. I wanted a child that has both the aspects of me and their father. I wanted to look at my child and not only see myself but my lover as well. I'd go as far to say that I even want them to have a mixture of our ink, so that they can be unique compared to other toon children", Ophelia explained.

" Then why don't you have children? I'm sure Bugs will be happy to be a dad", Dot said.

" Because it's physically impossible. Toons can't get pregnant like humans can. And withdrawing ink from the toon itself is dangerous and illegal", Ophelia said.

" Oh", was all Dot could say," So your wish may never come true?".

" Maybe. Things can happen. I'm not lifting my hopes up too high but at least I got the next best thing", Ophelia said.

" What?"

Ophelia smiled softly," I have you, Yakko and Wakko. I care about you a lot and in a way... you're technically my children", she said.

" Huh, I guess we are", Dot said happily.

Ophelia placed a small kiss on Dot's forehead and said," And I wouldn't have it any other way".

End of Chapter 18

 **Okay, its long but still much more readable than the last chapter.**

 **I saw the last chapter to Bendy and the ink machine and I've got to say: that ending was almost similar to how I wanted the story to end. If you are fans of the game and have seen chapter 5 already, you basically get a whiff of what the ending to this story is gonna be like. But enough of my rambling.**

 **Also, it seems Wakko may be asking all the right questions... Who is Dylan?**


	20. Chapter 19: The Storm

Chapter 19: The Storm

Cars lined the parking lot of Warner Bros. Studio. Spotlights and decorations had been placed around, revealing the large event that was to take place. Large lines stood in front of a studio soundstage filled with toons and humans alike. Choas was amongst the thousands of people that had gathered about and the studio water tower was no different.

" HAS ANYONE SEEN MY TIE!"

The Warners and the Tiny Toons ran amuck in the tower, rushing to get ready for the event. The girls had long prepped their dresses and were now focused on hair and makeup, well some of them at least.

" You're too young for makeup, Dot", Ophelia said as she tried button up the back of her dress.

" But Babs and the other girls get to put some on", Dot complained.

" They're different. They're teenagers and not the ones I'm paid to take care of", Ophelia reasoned.

" Yakko would've let me wear some", Dot huffed.

" Would Bugs?", Ophelia asked, already knowing the answer.

" He said a thin coat was fine! He has no problems with me wearing makeup", Dot replied," Why do you get to wear it anyway?".

" Because I don't want people thinking I'm losing sleep because of you and your brothers. And because I'm a grown-up", Ophelia said.

Dot sat on the bed with a sour expression on her face and her arms crossed. Ophelia sighed looking at her reflection off the mirror. She really needed to be tougher when it came to them, but she didn't want everyone's evening to be spoiled by a petty argument.

" Okay, how about a wager?", Ophelia said, causing Dot to look at her in interest," Blush and mascara, light doses. No lipstick or foundation or you'll scare Wakko and Plotz, the last thing I need is It the clown getting jealous over a five-year-old. What do you say?".

" Deal!", Dot said rushing over to her nanny.

" You should be lucky I had a female roommate to test this on or otherwise people might think its Halloween", Ophelia said before turning to the readers," By the way, the Author said Happy belated Halloween. _Author's notes won't appear due to the lengthiness of this chapter_. Whatever that meant".

After lightly applying the makeup to the young toonette, another Warner burst into the room, struggling with his bowtie.

" Uh... help?", Wakko said sheepishly.

" Never learned how to tie a bowtie, dear?", Ophelia said as she formed the vibrant tooney bow.

" Bugs made it look easy", Wakko mumbled.

" Bugs makes everything look easy dear... until you see him race with a turtle", Ophelia said mischievously.

" Tortoise and the Hare", Dot coughed.

" Shh... he might hear you", Ophelia said cheekily.

Yakko walked into the room, decked out in his suit and top hat. He did a small spin in front of his siblings and nanny, who looked at him with amused expressions.

" Well, aren't you a dapper-looking toon? Plan to break hearts tonight, sweetie", Ophelia mused.

" You know it! Plan to sweep a couple a girls off their feet tonight! Maybe even score a date!", Yakko said happily.

" Or get shot down", Wakko said.

" That was totally not foreshadowing", Dot muttered sarcastically.

" Just don't break too many. The janitors will have a hard time cleaning up then", Ophelia said chuckling.

" I'm not that evil", Yakko said before he noticed something," I didn't know you had gloves".

The kids looked down at the pristine white gloves that covered their nanny's dainty hands. What differentiated them from normal toon gloves were the frills that decorated the entrance.

" I rarely wear them nowadays. I didn't even know I had them with me. I don't even remember why I don't wear them anymore", Ophelia said," Plus they don't go with my normal outfit".

" Yeah, the gloves are way too frilly. I think you made the right choice when it came to wearing them with this dress", Dot commented.

" You're not wrong there", Ophelia hummed," Now, let's get going".

Entering the lounge area, they found the Tiny Toons ready to go, all of them dressed in their best formal wear. Buster still struggled a bit with his tie, fumbling around with them and making himself more confused. Ophelia walked up towards him, helping him tie his tie.

" Thanks", Buster said.

" Your welcome", Ophelia said sweetly.

She was beginning to like Buster. There were many things about him that reminded her of Bugs but at the same time, there were major differences as well (she found it weird Buster didn't crossdress like Bugs did, but Babs had a knack for disguises, an area that reminded her solely of the rabbit)

" Is everyone ready to head out?!", Ophelia asked.

" YES", everyone screamed.

" Then let's go!"

XXX

" Now I know this is asking too much of you-"

"I told ya already Plotz, Lola and I ain't comfortable wit' ya terms", Bugs said with his arms crossed.

Lola and Bugs were already inside the soundstage with Plotz. Workers were still setting up the last decorations before inviting any guests in.

Originally, Bugs had planned to meet up with Ophelia and the children at the foot of the tower but got pulled aside by Plotz. When they entered the soundstage, he found Lola who looked awkwardly at him. They were confused as to why they were pulled aside until Plotz uttered out those words:

" I need the two of you to kiss when the press comes in"

Immediate outrage had came from both toons. Lola even went as far as to nearly strangling Plotz had Bugs not block her attempts. Now here they were, trying to convince the stubborn CEO that a kiss wasn't necessary.

" Mr. Plotz, with all due respect, Bugs and I have broken up IN PUBLIC. Who's going to believe that we're still together", Lola reasoned after calming down.

" On the contrary, the two of you FOUGHT and ARGUED in public. There never was an 'its over' officially, was there?", Plotz said.

This had shut them both up. True, they were fighting in public, but the breakup had taken place weeks after the fight in private. So in the eyes of the press and the public (that wasn't from ToonTown), they were still together.

" Listen, I get that the two of you... had your differences! But the humans won't let a breakup like this just slip pass them. You're toons, Lola was drawn to be with you. It's her only purpose!- according to them at least! If the public sees you two are no longer together, they're going to think you've gone 'off-model'", Plotz said.

Off-model was a term used when toons acted out of their designated characteristics. The term is used rather loosely now since the new generation didn't have the slightest idea of what older toons' real personalities were like. But the older generation knew what was up, which is why when a toon is 'off-model', they would notice it instantly and report it to the Toon Council so those toons can be 'taken care of'. The only safe place to be 'off-model' would be ToonTown, as toons wouldn't tattle on another.

" What about Ophelia, the kids, my **brothers**? I planned to stay the rest of the night with them after my speech", Bugs said.

" Ahh yes... Miss Alleycat", Plotz said slowly and calmly.

Lola frowned, not liking in the direction this was going.

" I would like it if you refrained from... being flirtatious with Miss Alleycat", Plotz finally said.

And the poop slapped the fan.

" What?", Bugs said near growling, prompting Lola to place her hand on his shoulder. Had it been any of his other exes, he would've removed their hand immediately.

" The press won't take it likely if you're with Lola but flirting with another toonette", Plotz explained," And for extra measures, she must call you Mr. Bunny for the evening".

" That's absurd! Ophelia's older than him! If anything, he should be calling her Miss Alleycat and she should be regarding him by his first name! It's ToonTown etiquette", Lola argued.

" Ahh, but according to city importance, BUGS is more important than she is. So it's only respectful to regard her benefactor as Mr. Bunny. Isn't that also ToonTown etiquette?", Plotz said.

Lola went silent as Plotz made his point, but she was still peeved that Ophelia would be regarded by her first name and not her last one as stated in the unspoken laws of ToonTown.

" But Ophelia doesn't even have a studio to back her up. She can do whatever she wants", Bugs said.

" Just because Miss Alleycat is a 'loose toon' doesn't mean you can prance around each other. Ophelia may not be restricted by the laws of a studio but she is restricted by the Toon Council's law... and you know what will happen if she disobeys them", Plotz said lowly.

Bugs' ears lowered as his mind zoomed back to Bosko's wife Honey. Accepting defeat was hard on the hare, but for the sake of himself and his friend, he's gonna have to be a jackass tonight.

" Fine", Bugs grumbled.

" Good! Now that that's covered, let's get this gala rolling shall we?", Plotz said triumphantly.

" I'm really sorry", Lola murmured before walking after Plotz.

Bugs sighed, turning around to walk out the backdoor but stopped mid-step when he found Ophelia watching him solemnly in front of the exit.

" Phels?! I didn't see ya there", Bugs said embarrassed, but smiled at being able to finally see the dress she's been hiding from him since chapter 16 and was definitely not disappointed.

He noticed the deep frown on her face and sighed," How much have you heard?", he asked.

" I heard majority of it", Ophelia said tightly," I'll thank Lola later".

" Phels I-", Bugs was silenced by Ophelia placing her index finger against his mouth.

" Don't explain. Just do what you have to do to not get any of us in trouble, okay?", Ophelia said solemnly cupping his cheek.

Bugs nodded slowly before kissing the palm of her hand. Ophelia retracted her hand and stared at the spot where the kiss was. Without hesitation, Ophelia kissed the same spot as well before planting a small peck on his cheek.

" Knock 'em dead", Ophelia said with a small smile before leaving the exit.

Bugs stared at the exit door, his face distorted with many emotions.

" The gala hasn't even begun and the Author's already givin' me trouble", Bugs muttered before walking to the entrance.

XXX

" Alright people, its nearly showtime"

Rascal sat in the limousine uncomfortably next to SW02. His parents were in a separate one (probably finalising plans with station leaders), so they left him with the ever-silent toon soldier.

" So... we're heading off to Warner Bros. Studio. Pretty exciting huh", Rascal said trying to create small talk.

" The most exciting thing about Warner Bros. is the Looney Tunes and Yakko, Wakko and Dot", SW02 replied.

" Why do you refer to them by their first names?", Rascal asked curiously.

" Because why not?!", he growled.

" Okay! Okay! Sheesh, no need to get violent", Rascal said defensively.

SW02 growled," Violence is my thing. It's what I was created to do... to be. You'll never understand".

" Well, maybe you can make me understand", Rascal said.

SW02 laughed bitterly," The only ones who'll understand is them. Even if they can't **remember me**... I'll always keep them safe", he said.

" Who?", Rascal asked.

" None of your business, Fox", SW02 growled.

" Great. Another Batman-esque oc", Rascal muttered.

SW02 rolled his eyes before a small smirk spreaded across his lips," **Who said I was an OC?"**.

XXX

Cameras flashed as toons and celebrities sauntered into the soundstage. The press had just arrived and were capturing their pictures for their respective articles. But the flashes became more intense and brighter as the Looney Tunes made their way over.

" Here they are, the stars of Warner Bros. Animation. All looking as dashing as ever. And here's the rabbit himself"

Bugs walked down the pathway with his arm hooked around Lola's arm. He was supposed to have his hand around her waist but it's not like Plotz could yell at them for disobeying him. Bugs and Lola smiled as the cameras took pictures at their 'love', pretending as if things weren't awkward, good thing they're actors.

" And here comes the cast of Animaniacs! With a new special addition. Just two months ago, the Warners had been put under the care of a toon nanny and according to what we see here: they're getting along quite swell!"

The Warners along with the rest of their coworkers smiled and waved at the cameras. Ophelia was right behind the siblings, her head down as to avoid the bright flashes of the cameras.

" Hey, you okay?", Slappy asked.

" I'm fine. Just sensitive to the flashes", Ophelia replied.

" Need some shades?", Wakko asked as he handed her a pair.

" No thank you. We're nearly inside anyway",

" Hey fellas", Bugs said as he greeted the toons.

" You're all looking lovely tonight", Lola said.

" Thanks! We know", Yakko said adjusting his bowtie.

" Someone better slap that boy's ego down before it floats away", Slappy muttered.

" Like a balloon, Aunt Slappy?", Skippy asked.

" Exactly", she confirmed.

Bugs and Ophelia stared at each other much longer then they should've been. Toons walking by looked at them expectantly to see how this was going to go.

" Hello Ophelia", Bugs said.

" Hello... Mr. Bunny", Ophelia said hesistantly.

Bugs saw the disappointed glances that had came from his brothers and other toons around him. He knew it, he was disgracing her and himself at the same time. Daffy's scrunched up expression of confusion and anger and Bosko's slow shake of his head in disappointment. At the corner of his eye, he spotted one of Friz's creations from after he left, Pink Panther stared at his older half-brother in confusion, the look in his eye told him everything he needed to know already.

' _We need to_ talk'

" Bu- Mr. Bunny?", Ophelia said.

" Eh, sorry, was a bit dizzy for a bit", Bugs said sheepishly," I-I hope you all have a wonderful evening".

" We will!", Yakko said before he and his siblings dragged their nanny away from the stares of the other toons.

" Are you okay?", Wakko asked.

" Not really. Can we get to a table soon?", Ophelia said.

Outside, several cars and trucks were parked in the darkness. Mahogany stepped out and watched the area with a smirk on her face. Trickster came from behind her and grinned madly at the scene.

" Looks like our mouse trap worked", Mahogany said.

" Now all we need to do is get our prize", Trickster said.

" But first-", Mahogany said tightening her grip on Trickster's arm," You have to promise me you won't go lust-crazy when you see Ophelia".

Trickster scoffed," Have a little faith in me, will ya? I won't muck this up! Trouble, let's go!", he yelled.

" It's Rascal", he said correcting his father.

" Whatever. Let's just get inside. You remember the plan right?", Trickster asked.

" Of course. Nothing will go wrong. I promise", Rascal said.

" You better hope it does", Trickster said before turning his goons," You know your stations, get to it".

The goons had split off to their respective stations, leaving Mahogany, Trickster and Rascal with each other. SW02 stood guard by the vehicles and left to give the family some privacy.

" Let's go crash this party", Trickster said madly.

Inside the soundstage, toons and human celebrities gathered around and mingled amongst each other. The Warner Bros. toons with their close relatives the Hanna-Barbera toons and the MGM studio toons stood together on one side of the room.

The entertainers hadn't arrived as of yet, leaving the soundstage to be filled with nothing but voices. Toons were getting on edge due to the lack of music, and it was clearly seen amongst our main characters.

Due to the shortage of seating, the Warners and Ophelia had planted themselves at the table of Pink Panther and his colleagues. Ophelia remembered Pink fondly, his cool exterior reminding her of Bugs on normal days.

" _How's life been treating you, Miss Alleycat?_ ", Pink asked through a sign.

" Pink, you know you can call me Ophelia", she said kindly.

" _I know. But tensions are high right now. I don't want other toons thinking I'm disrespecting you too, hon_ ", he signed sadly.

" There is an explanation for that", Ophelia said," I'm sure Bugs will find a way to break the news before Tom and Jerry over there rip him to shreds".

" _I could tell it was forced, I've known Bugs for a long time and its unlikely that he'll disrespect you like that on his own terms",_ Pink signed.

" I thought you could speak", Dot blurted out. She didn't want to admit that was listening and reading in on the conversation but alas, she's been caught.

Pink smiled sadly," _They took my voice away. They (the studio boardmen) thought I was better off silent... not that I'm complaining_ ", he signed.

" Dang, that's kinda depressing", Yakko said," Change the subject please".

Ophelia rolled her eyes," So how's your sons holding up?", she asked.

" _Pinky and Panky? They're doing fine. I've been considering about sending them to Acme Loo next year. They're at home unfortunately_ _, something about a 'video game update'"_ , Pink signed," _Kids, am I right?_ ".

" Oh do I ever", Ophelia said looking at the Warners.

" Don't look at us like that. At least we still have fun outside instead of being cooped up inside all day", Yakko said defensively.

" Don't take it to heart, dearie", Ophelia said ruffling the top of Yakko's head," I was merely playing".

During the conversation, Bugs was getting the lecture of his life.

The Looney Tunes stood to the side of the room at their own table. Bugs sat uncomfortably next to Daffy who looked at his little brother with disappointment while Bosko sat across from him with a stern glare.

" What were you doing? Disrespecting Ophelia like that!", Bosko seethed.

" It was Plotz! He said if I didn't do as he said, Ophelia was gonna get in trouble for yesterday's stunt at Mahogany", Bugs replied.

" T-T-That's gotta be a bit e-e-excusable, right?", Porky asked.

" I guess so", Bosko said, still very miffed," Just hope this hasn't reached the ToonTown Gossip Board yet. The affair of 1954 should still be a hot topic that includes you and Ophelia".

" Just send a Telephone everyone's way. Toons know Bugs is a lot of things, but he would never purposefully disrespect someone EVERYTOON knew he liked", Daffy said

" Done! Every toon at this party should know what had happened", Marvin said.

" You better hope they actually believe it. Your speech is up in two minutes", Bosko said.

Bugs felt someone tap his shoulder lightly. He turned to find Top Cat and his crew standing behind them, TC with a phone in his hand and an awfully angry look.

" This bloke put ya to this?", TC asked.

" Yep. Ask Lola or any of the maintenance workers who were around", Bugs said carefully looking around for Plotz or anyone from the press.

" Want us to take 'care' of 'em for ya", the cat asked.

Bugs raised his eyebrows. He knew TC and his gang weren't violent but he knew they were loyal to those who were kind to them" You boys know my motto. My problem, my fight. But I'll let ya get a swing at a certain fox if he has the noirve to show", he said.

" Don't worry, Mr. Bunny, we'll take of him for ya", Fancy Fancy said.

" Wouldn't expect anything less from you boys", Bugs said as the gang left.

Unbeknownst to them, Trickster and Rascal had just entered the party and were currently closer to the human side.

" Alright, there's Dot. You wait 'til she's alone, okay", Trickster said.

" Yes Dad", Rascal said.

" Good, I'm gonna schmooze with the humans for a bit. Be back in a bit", Trickster said before walking off, leaving his son in a crowd of strangers.

" It could be worse", Rascal muttered," He could've taken me with him".

Bugs walked up onto the stage with Lola by his side. The crowd cheered as he made his appearance before the microphone.

" Eh... what's up docs?", Bugs said into the mic.

The human crowd cheered and hollered hearing his infamous catchphrase. The catchphrases always sold them.

" I'd like to welcome all of ya to the Warner Bros. Annual Gala. On behalf of the animation studio, we hope you enjoy the rest of the evening and enjoy the entertainment-"

Someone came up on stage with a panicked expression and whispered in Bugs' ear. The look of concern on Lola's face could already tell them that something was wrong.

" Eh, sorry folks. Couple a' teechnical difficulties. We'll be right back", Bugs said before walking backstage.

Bugs let an annoyed sigh escape him. He had a large feeling that this was Plotz's fault. Entering the backstage area, the hare found the CEO frantically pacing about, chewing his nails in panic.

" What happened?", Bugs asked.

" The entertainment- The entertainment cancelled on us!", Plotz said.

" Not surprised. This is why we let Daffy choose the music", Bugs said flatly.

" What are we going to do? Everyone's expecting good music here and we don't have any of our artists on standby-", Plotz rambled in a panicked tone.

" Get Daffy behind here", Bugs murmured to Lola.

" On it", Lola said before sprinting off to find the duck while Bugs listened to Plotz rambling.

A few seconds later Lola returned with the duck in tow. Daffy looked annoyed with the piece of shrimp sticking out of his beak.

" I heard about your entertainment disaster. I'm here, yet again, to fix up a messth. Top Cat'sth crew are willing to play as a band, we just need sthomeone on vocalsth... and I already have an idea of who", Daffy said.

Plotz's expression brightened," Really?! Who?!".

Bugs frowned," She's not gonna say yes to this Daff", he said.

" Not if you ask her! Please! Do you know how crazy the toons will go if they find Ophelia on stage again? They'll go nuts!", Daffy said excitedly.

" But the studio! Bugs, if Alleycat doesn't perform and we don't have entertainment, the investors could leave!", Plotz reasoned.

Bugs remained silent, still deep in thought about this decision.

" Think about it, Bugs. Ophelia is a toon, she could encourage the investors to actually invest in the studio if they saw how much talent she had", Daffy said.

" ...You're right there", Bugs said sighing," Fine, let's go talk to her".

" Yes! Lola-"

" Already on my way!", Lola said running back into the party.

She sped over to the table where Ophelia sat, chatting with Pink Panther and the siblings. The first toon to notice her was Yakko.

" Hey Lola", Yakko said waving.

" What's up fellas", Lola greeted before turning to Ophelia," Bugs needs you backstage".

" _I'm going to go get me some punch. See you in a few_ ", Pink signed before leaving.

Ophelia frowned," Is something wrong?", she asked.

" Nothing really. He needs to talk to you about something", Lola answered.

" Can I come with you?", Yakko asked.

" Yeah, can we come too?!", Wakko asked.

" Please!", they boys pleaded.

" What about Dot? I can't just leave her alone here", Ophelia said.

" I'll be fine. I'll stay here 'til you get back", Dot said waving off the concern.

That was her first mistake of the night.

" Are you sure?", Ophelia asked.

" Really! Go ahead. I can wait for Pink to come back", Dot said reassuringly," Go. It might be important".

" Alright, c'mon boys", Ophelia said hesistantly.

The boys cheered as they walked after the two toonettes, leaving their baby sister behind, alone and unarmed.

Dot felt something bump into her side and yelled in surprise. She heard a hravy step back and a stumble.

" Sorry. Didn't see you there"

Dot scoffed," That's kinda hard to belie-", she stopped mid-word and blinked at the young inkblot fox toon staring at her intensely.

" Are you okay?", he asked.

" I'm fine", Dot said stiffly.

She has never seen this boy once in her life, but something deep inside of her made her feel like he did look familiar to someone. He was alarmingly cute for his and their age as well.

" So, what's your name?", Dot asked.

" I asked you first", the boy said cheekily.

" No you didn't", Dot replied.

" Well I meant to", the boy said sheepishly.

Dot chuckled lightly, remembering that joke," Okay wiseguy. Let me rephrase that: I'm Dot Warner, who are you?".

" Rascal. Rascal Fox", he answered.

XXX

" You want me to WHAT?!", Ophelia exclaimed.

" Please Phels, We're dying out there", Bugs said

" So, you want to sing up on that stage over there", Ophelia said.

" Please! Just one song to set the mood off", Daffy pleaded.

" I didn't know you could sing", Yakko said.

" Well, I didn't know you could sing all the nations of the world in under 3 mintues. Guess we both have our secrets", Ophelia said crossing her arms," And I'm not gonna perform!".

" Hey, the boys are wonderin' if we still doin' this or what?", Benny asked.

" Just give us a couple of minutes, Ben", Bugs said to the small blue cat before he turned back to Ophelia.

He held her hands firmly and looked at her with determination," Look, I get that you don't want to perform anymore. AND I can't promise you this is the last time I ask you a favour this big, but I really need this Phels. If ya not doin' it for the studio, then do it fer me!".

Ophelia looked at him with a faraway look. It would be nice to perform again... plus there was a song she really wanted to sing after a long time.

" Pwease...", Bugs said with his ears lowered and a kicked puppy expression.

Ophelia sighed," Fine...", she said before a smirk appeared on her face," But I get to choose the song".

" Fine with me!", Bugs said before Plotz could protest," So whatcha singing?", he asked.

Ophelia booped him on the nose and with a teasing smile," Ya just gonna have to wait and hear", she said teasingly," Benny, get the band ready! And boys", she said getting their attention," Do you know how to swing?".

" Like a bat?", Wakko asked confused.

" No, like the dance, Wak", Yakko replied," And no we don't".

" Don't worry, you'll pick up the steps quickly. Just watch the Looney Tunes", Ophelia said winking before walking off.

" So, what song are we doing, Miss Alleycat?", Benny asked curiously once they were out of Bugs' hearing range

" The Author and mine's personal favourite: St. James' Ballroom by Alice Francis", Ophelia answered

" So a classic then", Benny said.

" Yep, just get that beat going", Ophelia said before saying," It's a lovely song, ya might even say two things about it: Alice is what the Author headcannoned my voice to sound like and the song might even have some meaning to the story"

" So you changin' or what", Choo Choo asked coming towards them.

" Nope. Doing this as I am", Ophelia said.

" Good, because we're up right now"

The stage was set, the lights were centered on it and the band was ready. Toons who were close enough to hear the plan rushed towards the stage where the band was setting up. The humans curiously noted how the toons behaved. Bugs sat curiously in front, watching as Ophelia sat innocently on the steps of the stage, as if she was waiting for the performance to begin, nobody noticing how she was eying the microphone. This would have been the first time in decades that she would perform in front of a live audience filled with humans, so he didn't blame her for feeling nervous. Their eyes met for a second before Bugs sent a small smile of encouragement. She smiled back, some of her confidence building up.

On the other side of the room, Trickster watched the stage carefully. He remembered someone saying about the entertainment being changed last minute. He wasn't amused, until he spotted Ophelia sitting on the steps of the stage. She looked ravishing, Trickster thought, he had nearly forgotten how lovely she looked up close. The back of the fox toon's mind came to a halt.

She's performing.

If Mahogany were here, she would've dragged him away immediately. But she was off somewhere with that cowardly dwarf of a CEO, leaving Trickster to enjoy the show. Oh how she was going to regret leaving him alone in the same room as his ex-wife.

A guitar began strumming, to a ever-catchy beat. Ophelia tapped her shoe while walking over to the microphone to begin her song. She let out a long sigh before starting:

 _Welcome to St. James' Ballroom_

The crowd roared in applause of encouragement, lifting Ophelia's confidence ever so much. The look of shock and delight on Bugs' and the kids' faces respectively boosted it. She laughed cheerfully as the crowd cheered her on.

 _Whoo!_

After so long, she was finally and onstage again, and never felt so alive!

Miss Ophelia was back

 _Daba down on St. James Divetown_

 _It is almost after dark_

 _I hotty-hot tap all night until almost freaking out_

 _Then, you..._

 _Tapped into the room._

" She's pretty good!", Yakko said.

" I know", Bugs said fondly.

 _Then you grabbed my arm and pulled me_

 _Keenly by your side_

 _In the middle of the ballroom's dancefloor_

 _In the crazy, drunken crowd_

 _Then, we_

 _Were becoming real_

Bugs noted how she glanced at him during that part. He remembered a night similar to that, long ago, where innocence still prevailed in ToonTown.

 _The girls were shaking their fans, shaking their fans, shaking their fans_

 _Guys doin' their tapdance_

 _Moving their feet, waving their hands_

 _Oh oh, what a crazy man!_

' Yep, she's DEFINITELY talkin' about me', Bugs thought with a smirk.

 _And I don't know what to do_

 _I like everything about you_

 _Your smile_

 _Your face_

 _Your bod'_

 _Your moves_

 _How you tip, and tap your shoes!_

 _I know what you do to me_

 _Mister, you make me crazy_

 _Zibblehibblebabblebubble bang_

 _Now kiss me, at St. James Ballroom_!

Yakko and Wakko looked at the flattered hare cheekily. Oh, where was Dot to see this!

The Warner sister was chatting with Rascal, listening to her nanny sing her heart out.

" She's pretty good", Rascal commented.

" Yeah", Dot agreed.

 _You know that I don't want to know your name_

 _But you don't seem to care_

" Wanna dance?", Rascal asked out of the blue.

" I don't know... I should probably go and find my brothers", Dot said before turning to leave.

Rascal grabbed her hand and grinned," C'mon, what's one dance gonna do?".

 _I think that I'm in love with you boy_

 _Tonight, it's in the air_

" C'mon!", Rascal said dragging Dot to the group of dancing toons.

 _'Cause you..._

 _You made me feel so good_

 _Ooh_

Dot laughed as Rascal attempted to dance with her but unlike him, she had 5 years of dance practice while she was acting and Daffy Duck. She found herself enjoying this moment with this boy she just met. What a Disney cliche.

A good cliche, though.

 _The girl's were shaking their fans, shaking their fans, shaking their fans_

 _Guys doing their tap dance_

 _Moving the feet, waving their hands_

 _Oh oh what a crazy man_

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Bugs was attempting to teach Yakko and Wakko how to swing while Ophelia watched gleefully as she sang and watched the boys began to understand the moves. Dot and Rascal were beginning to form a weird friendship. The investors were happy and even a couple of young humans began dancing to the song. However-

-The same couldn't be said to Trickster.

He hated this song. It reminded him of that fateful night. That rabbit snatched his wife from his side and wooed her endlessly. He made her smile, laugh and sing along with his scratchy voice. She wasn't supposed to have fun! She was SUPPOSED to be with him!

 _And I don't know what you do_

And she still left with him that night.

 _I like everything about you_

Oh but how he got back at her... How dare she think she can happy with someone else. She was his property and no one else's!

 _Your smile_

He admitted it, he may have hurt her a few hundred times. He still remembered how he broke his favourite beer jug on her head.

 _Your face_

Or how he sold her to a brothel for a month.

 _Your bod'_

Or how he locked her in their bedroom one night to stop her from seeing Bugs. He chained her to the bed and left the window open to let the December chill take over her naked body. After she was knocked out from the chill, he dumped her in the backyard to let his latest mistress sleep in the warm spot his wife was once chained to. When he went back for her in the morning, she was gone and his car was wrecked.

 _Your moves_

Did he mention that he never dressed her when he dumped her outside?

 _How you tip, and tap your shoes!_

But he did all of those things to discipline her! It's not his fault she couldn't keep up with his urges. She was the fickle one, not him.

And he's going to teach her a lesson for leaving him.

 _I know what you do to me_

 _Mister you make me crazy_

 _Zibblehibblebabblebubble bang_

 _Now kiss me, at St. James Ballroom_

He remembered how she kissed that vermin. He was still sober enough to comprehend what was going on in front of him that time. He remembered that she-rabbit, Honey he remembered, was hurt by the rabbit kissing her back and later kissed Mortimer Mouse to get back at him. He remembered how unfazed Bugs was by her actions, and continued dancing with his wife.

 _And then he kissed me_

 _At St. James Ballroom_

 _Ooh, that feels better_

 _I like it how you push the buttons_

 _But wait!_

 _Somethin' is still missing in here_

 _Oh, I know..._

 _Yo Cat, now bring the trumpets back_

Everyone can sing and dance and pretend that everything will be alright. But it won't, **Mayhem** won't allow it!

 _And I don't know what you do_

 _I like everything about you_

 _Your smile_

 _Your face_

 _Your bod'_

 _Your moves_

 _How you tip, and tap your shoes_

 _I know what you do to me_

 _Mister, you make me crazy!_

 _Zibblehibblebabblebubble bang_

 _Now kiss me at St. James Ballroom!_

Nobody will run from his fury... nor his lust that he felt as Ophelia danced and sang on stage.

 _I don't know what you do_

He'll take her back... by force

 _But I don't care!_

 _Now kiss me_

 _At St. James Ballroom_

The crowf leapt into a thunderous applause. Ophelia bowed along with the band before walking over to the Warner brothers.

" How'd I do?", Ophelia asked.

Wakko jumped into her arms and grinned," Super Faboo!", he said happily.

" I agree with Wakko, you haven't lost your touch, Alleycat. Kudos to you", Bosko said sweetly.

" Thank you Bosko", Ophelia said before turning to Bugs," And what about you? I saw your reaction to my song choice. I didn't know if I should laugh or not".

" Amazing", Bugs said," A good song too".

" You're only saying that because it's your favourite", Ophelia said.

" And how kind of you to remember my favourite song", Bugs remarked," Woird for woird".

Ophelia blushed at the small teasing smile Bugs sent her. But a look of worry overcame her bashfulness as she found she was a Warner short.

" Boys, where's Dot?", Ophelia asked worriedly.

" We saw her dancing earlier with some kid. Probably went to sit down or something", Tweety answered as he landed on her shoulder.

" Maybe-", Ophelia paused as she spotted Dot walk out with some toonster she felt looked familiar. She didn't know why... but she was filled with an overwhelming sense of fear and concern.

" I-I'm going outside for a bit", Ophelia said, trying to keep an eye on Dot.

" Why? Is there something wrong?", Bugs asked concerned.

" No, just need a bit of what fresh air Burbank has left. I'll be back soon", Ophelia said as she hastily left causing Tweety to fly onto Daffy's shoulder.

Bugs frowned as he felt the fur on the back of his neck stand and his whiskers twitch. Something didn't feel right with him.

" Yakko, go keep an eye on Phels for me. Somethin' is seriously off here", Bugs said.

" Ay Ay Captain!", Yakko said saluting before speeding off.

" What should I do?", Wakko asked.

" I want you to stay here, doc", Bugs said.

" But Yakko got to do something important", Wakko said pouting.

" Because if there's actual danger nearby, Yakko could outrun them. And I ain't takin' my chances wit' you kiddo. I already can't hear if Dot's nearby", Bugs said worriedly," Just stay inside, okay?".

" Okay", Wakko said sadly.

" Don't be sad, kiddo. Why don't you go see what Wile and Roadie are up to? I hoird he's testing a new rocket~", Bugs said.

" Faboo", Wakko said before skipping away.

Bugs shook his head and smiled fondly before worry overcame him.

' I hope I'm wrong', Bugs thought.

As Wakko left Bugs' sight and was about to head to Wile and Roadie, he saw a trail of sweets that lead out the door. His stomach grumbled, reminding himself that he didn't have dinner.

" A couple of sweets won't ruin my appetite", Wakko murmured before following the trail, unaware of the danger thst was about to happen to him.

XXX

She lost Dot.

Ophelia had her eyes on her before they came to the darker side of the studio, where Ophelia lost her behind one of the soundstages. Now she was in a weird area with the feeling of someone watching her.

She had this feeling ever since she left the party, prying eyes followed her every move, it unnerved her greatly.

" You know, I dreamed we reunited like this"

Ophelia felt something hard hit the back of her head. She landed on the ground with a thud. Stars floated around her head, rendering her dizzy. She tried to stand up before a swift hard kick to her stomach knocked her down again, this time, making her land on her back so that she could see him.

Despite her dizzy state, she'd recognise that physique and smell of turpentine anywhere.

" Trickster", Ophelia hissed.

" Hello love", Trickster said with a mad grin. He kicked her in the ribs, causing her to scream in agony.

" Who let you in?!", Ophelia asked before she felt a swipe of a crowbar across her face.

" I've got connections and cash to spare", Trickster said

" Well connect this!", Ophelia said kicking him in the groin, causing Trickster to groan in pain. Quickly, she got up and slashed the fox toon across the face before running off.

She was still dizzy and light-headed, but all that mattered now was finding Dot and getting back to Bugs and the Looney Tunes as quickly as possible.

' Please let the boys be okay', Ophelia prayed.

She felt a sharp pain whenever she ran but as she felt Trickster on her trail, walking or taking a break wasn't optional.

Ophelia paused, no longer being able to hear Trickster. Maybe she lost him... She didn't.

Ophelia felt herself get rammed hard into the wall. Pain spiked as felt her ribs bruise even further. She let out a wail of pain before she felt a hand grab her neck, forcing her to look into Trickster's now-bleeding face.

" That was a nice hit back there. I was almost impressed. But let's stop hurting each other for a bit", Trickster said leaning in closer to her face.

Ophelia squirmed uncomfortably under his touch. She was trapped. His tail wrapped around her legs and her hands are trapped behind her back. It also didn't help that his body was pressed against hers.

" What do you want from me?!", Ophelia exclaimed.

Trickster smirked and leaned into her ear," I have a certain, how do they say, 'need' and you have it dollface".

Ophelia didn't know what he implied before he licked her cheek and let his his free hand roam up under her skirt.

" No no no no no! I don't want to! Lemme go, Trickster! I don't want it! I don't want to!", Ophelia said trying to fight him off. There were tears in her eyes as she tried to pry him off of her," SOMEBODY HELP ME!".

" Oh my dear sweet Ophelia", Trickster said in a sickeningly sweet voice," You know crying only encourages me...".

Just after he had spoken, Trickster felt something hard and heavy connect with his head, causing him to release Ophelia to clutch his throbbing head. When both toons looked in the direction where the projectile came from, they found a very peeved Yakko Warner.

" Y'know, when a lady says she doesn't want to, you don't force it on her", Yakko growled.

" Yakko?", Ophelia said in a tone that sounded more panicked than relieved.

" That's big words coming from someone who harasses ladies on camera", Trickster said getting up from the ground.

" It's called 'acting', you probably didn't know because your career ended before the release of the first short", Yakko said.

Trickster's eye twitched in irritation,' And Mags and I still need this kid for our plans', he thought.

" Yakko, don't anger him", Ophelia hissed.

" I'd listen to her if I were you. I'm far beyond what you've dealt with, boy", Trickster said walking forward.

Ophelia was finding it difficult to breath as she watched the scene before her. This scene... was too familiar for her to see what was truly happening in front of her.

 **" I don't like this attitude of yours, Dylan. Disrespecting me in front of that smug vermin-"**

 **" He's not the vermin! You are!"** ' Dylan, why didn't you just keep quiet?', Ophelia thought.

" Why don't you run along now? I've got things to discuss with my wife", Trickster said.

" She's not your wife. **She's not yours at all** ", Yakko said gritting his teeth," And she never will be, you gold-digging cheat".

All patience Trickster had snapped, his grin looking more psychotic than usual. Yakko felt chills travel down his spine as he watched Trickster. Ophelia began to feel more dread than she ever had before.

" It seems like you have more of mouth than I suspected", Trickster said slowly before revealing a pistol from his hammerspace," **I'm going to have to fix that** ".

Just before he could fire, Ophelia grabbed hold of the gun, causing the bullet to hit a toon-made trashcan that began to melt.

" Don't just stand there! Run Yakko!", Ophelia exclaimed as she tried to hold Trickster down.

He hesitated before running away from the scene just as Trickster pushed Ophelia off of him.

" **GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BRAT!** ", Trickster roared.

Memories collided with what was happening in the real world. What was now a hazy view of an alleyway at the studio was now a blurred vision of a sewer, with Trickster's voice echoing off the walls.

With more desperation to not let history repeat itself and to keep her charge safe, Ophelia ran after them, hoping tp snap Trickster out of his rage or see Bugs on the way.

" TRICKSTER DON'T HURT HIM!"

XXX

Wakko hummed as he picked up more candy, popping some into his mouth as he went along. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't hear the heavy footsteps that made his into a clearing.

" Well well well, look what we got here boys. We got ourselves a chomper", someone said from the darkness.

Out of the darkness, several large toons stepped forward menacingly. They all sported crooked, victorious grins at trapping their target.

" What's a lil' fella like you doing all the way out here... alone", another one asked menacingly.

Wakko restrained a whimper as he said," My boss and nanny tells me not to talk to strangers".

" We're not strangers..."

" Yeah! We're your kidnappers!", another toon said crazily.

" Now why don't you make things easier for yourself and come with us, kid", the first toon said.

" How about a... NO!", Wakko screamed before he began to spew out the candy he has eaten like a machine gun.

The goons yelled in pain as the candy bullets hit them, causing even some of them to take cover.

Wakko was panicking on the inside. Where were his siblings? They would've been here by now.

All too soon, he ran out of ammunition, causing the goons to come out and growl angrily at the Warner boy.

" Seems like you've run out of ammo, playtimes over, Warner", the toon growled.

" On the contrary, **it's only just begun** ", an Irish voice spoke from the darkness.

The first goon received a hard kick in the face by a small body. Wakko jumped out of the way as the goon fell onto the ground unconscious.

" SW02", some of the goons whispered fearfully.

" Sorry lads, but it seems ya prize might be mine now", SW02 said as he had a firm grip on Wakko, who is helplessly trying to escape.

" That's unfair!"

" Well life's not fair bub! Get used to it!", SW02 yelled, causing them to step back in fear," Now if you'll excuse me I-".

SW02 was stopped in his tracks by another large goon," You're not going anywhere", the goon growled.

" Tsk tsk. Keep thinking that", SW02 said before he tossed Wakko far beyond over the goon head and reach before strangling the goon.

As Wakko landed, he scurried into another soundstage just as the goons ran past him. Wakko stepped away from the doors slowly as to not alert any of them.

" Hello!"

Wakko shrieked in surprise, taking out his mallet to smash the intruder into a pancake. He didn't feel the mallet hitting anything and was shocked to find SW02 effortlessly hold back his mallet.

" Watch where ya swing that thing!", SW02 scolded.

Wakko was in a stupor at SW02 managing to catch his mallet before it crushed him. No one, not even the Looney Tunes could ever catch his mallet mid-swing. There were only two toons who managed to catch his mallet and that was Yakko and Dot.

" You caught my mallet", Wakko murmured in shock.

" Yeah. So what?", SW02 asked, not understanding Wakko's shock.

" Only my sibs are able to catch my mallet", Wakko explained.

Wakko saw how SW02 froze for a mere second. The middle Warner tilted his head as he tried to look into SW02's face.

" Do... I know you?", Wakio asked curiously," Your voice sounds... familiar".

SW02 stepped back with his hands gently pushing Wakko away. Despite being known as harsh amongst his comrades, he has a reason for being gentle with the Warner.

" No ya don't", SW02 said, holding Wakko at an arm's distance," Maybe ya thinkin' about someone else laddie".

Wakko scrunched his nose," I'm sure I've heard your voice somewhere", he mumbled.

" Even if ya did, Wakko. I doubt you'd remember me", SW02 murmured sadly.

" What?"

" Nothing", SW02 said quickly.

" Oh", Wakko said before a smile appeared on his face," So what's your name? I heard SW02 but it's probably your codename, right?", he asked.

" I don't remember my name", he lied," But you can call me S".

" S? I can deal", Wakko said smiling happily before a frown appeared on his face," Why were those goons after me?".

S gulped as he tried to find a good way to explain to the child that they needed him for something very sick," Well you see Wak-"

" GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BRAT!"

" Trickster", SW02 said annoyed.

" Trickster? As in Trickster Fox?", Wakko said in a panicked tone.

" The very one. How do you know him?", S asked curiously.

" Its been a long couple of chapters", Wakko said tiredly.

" I'll say", S muttered," Stay here. I'll go find out what's going on-"

" MISSED ME!"

" TRICKSTER DON'T HURT HIM!"

" That sounded like my brother and Ophelia! I have to help them!", Wakko exclaimed as he ran off.

" Wakko wait!-", S exclaimed before he lost sight of the boy.

SW02 groaned," Ugh, why can't Rascal ever keep his dad on a- wait... Rascal... Rascal left the building earlier with- oh no... DOT!".

XXX

Dot laughed as Rascal finished his story. It was nice to interact with someone her age, being surrounded by adults, teens and her brothers were exhausting sometimes.

" Sounds like your roommate lacks a sense of humour", Dot commented.

" Nah, I'm pretty sure he just doesn't like me", Rascal said before stopping," It was really nice talking ro you, Dot".

" I know", Dot said confidently before pausing," Why are there so many trucks here?".

" I'm sorry"

Dot heard a unfamiliar click and turned to find Rascal with a dart gun.

" Rascal what the heck?!", Dot shrieked," I thought this was gonna be a good chapter!".

" I'm sorry Dot. You're a lovely girl, but my dad needs you. Don't make this difficult", Rascal said apologetically.

" Tell your dad I decline the role", Dot said before malleting an oncoming dart away from her.

" I'm serious, Dot", Rascal said lowly.

" She knows. That's why she's struggling"

Dot saw the dart she had deflected get stabbed into Rascal's neck, paralyzing the boy. Dot raised her mallet to attack before she was interrupted.

" Don't do that, I've already gone through the process with Wakko and the Author would like to keep everything under 10K. I'm SW02 and I'm on your side. No, you don't know me despite my voice sounding familiar. Yes, I know Trickster BIG WHOOP and your brothers are in danger", S said to Dot," Does that answer your questions?".

" My brothers are in trouble. What happened?", Dot asked.

" NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS! GET THE LOONEY TUNES NOW!", SW02 exclaimed.

" Alright! Geez...", Dot said before running off," The Author must be stressing about the word count more than ever".

XXX

Yakko didn't know how long he was running, but time just seemed to stop when he ran himself into a dead-end.

" Oh no", Yakko gulped.

" Looks like you have nowhere else to go, kid", Trickster said as he stalked forward.

" Seems like it. At least I'm dying famous", Yakko quipped.

Trickster growled," I'm going to enjoy killing you", he said.

" Trickster no!", Ophelia exclaimed forming a wall between Yakko and Trickster," He's just a kid. I won't let you hurt him like you hurt Dylan".

' Seriously, who's Dylan?', Yakko thought.

" Dylan needed to be disciplined", Trickster argued.

" KILLING HIM WASN'T THE ANSWER!", Ophelia exclaimed.

" Oh but having him replace me with Bugs was an answer", Trickster hissed.

" You neglected him!", Ophelia yelled," I never took him! He came to me and Bugs because he felt safer with us!".

" This sounds a little personal. Maybe I should leave", Yakko said awkwardly as he tried to escape.

" Move and I'll blast ya!", Trickster screamed.

" NO!", Ophelia exclaimed.

Wakko followed the sounds of yelling to the scene before him. His heart dropped as he saw the gun in who he assumed to be Trickster's hand. Worry rose in him as their voices rose.

" You'll have to go through me if you want to hurt him", Ophelia growled.

Trickster's eyes widened before a grin appeared on his face," Works for me", he said pulling the trigger.

" OPHELIA YAKKO LOOK OUT!", Wakko exclaimed before he pushed Ophelia and Yakko out of harm.

A scream of pain erupted in the air, alerting a certain group of toons that trouble was in the air.

Yakko's eyes shot open at the scream," WAKKO!", he screamed in panic.

Wakko clutched his leg as a writhing pain soared from leg throughout his whole body. He hoped the bullet didn't penetrate his sketch.

" I SAY I SAY, WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?"

A van crashed through the wall and stopped directly in front of Trickster. The back doors opened to reveal his goons.

" C'mon Boss! The Looneys are on our tail", one of the goons said grabbing Trickster.

Ophelia was furious. Her eyes flared as she snarled. Her claws grew as her anger skyrocketed.

She was going to **kill** that man.

" TRICKSTER!", Ophelia shrieked as she tried to grab him as he escaped.

Just as the van disappeared, the Looney Tunes, along with Dot, arrived at the scene and were shocked by what they were greeted with.

" WAKKO!", Bugs and Dot screamed.

Bugs and Dot ran towards him, the former scooping up the thinning boy. Ink dripped from his wounded leg and also began seep from his head.

" It... hurts...", Wakko whimpered.

" Don't worry buddy, help is on the way", Bugs said before looking towards the violently shaking Ophelia," Phels, are you okay?", he asked.

Ophelia turned and looked down at the Warners from where she was while continuing to shake.

" Why did you provoke him?", Ophelia said quietly.

" What?", Yakko asked confused.

Ophelia ignored his question and continued," I told you to stay close **and not insult him like that** ".

" Phels?", Bugs said carefully.

" You have to understand, it wasn't my fault. But I couldn't take being a **slave** anymore", Ophelia muttered crazily.

Bugs' concern skyrocketed as Ophelia continued talking nonsense with that faraway look. He looked to Daffy who nodded slowly.

" Why did you have to provoke **your father** like that?! Now... h-he'll kill me for sure", Ophelia mumbled.

" Father?", Wakko croaked weakly.

" Bugs, I think Ophelia's losin' it", Yakko murmured.

" Why is it that everyone blames me on my failed marriage? He was the one cheating after all- I only cheated once and I loved him but I loved my lover too. They all say **it's my fault** ", Ophelia said crying hysterically," BUT IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT DYLAN!".

 _Clang!_ Ophelia landed on the ground, falling unconscious as Daffy stood over here with a frying pan in his hand. The Warners looked at their nanny in pity and confusion at the woman's previously hysterical move. But one thing still plagued their mind.

" Bugs... who's Dylan?", Yakko asked.

Bugs swallowed a lump in his throat as Foghorn carried her to the Nurse's office along with Daffy who took Wakko from his arms. Bugs' mind went back to Ophelia, whose trust he might actually lose or full-on destroyed if he admitted it to them.

You could say he too... was fond of Dylan. Maybe that's why it hurts more to tell them.

" Son", Bugs said.

" What?", Dot asked.

He'd be reminded of what he didn't have but always wanted: children.

Bugs swallowed his guilt again. He can't pretend like the boy never existed for the sake of everyone. He had to tell them, or else face the consequences of overdue secrets.

" Dylan is Ophelia's son"

End of Chapter 19

 **So that happened. Sorry that it's so long. I don't own that song.**


	21. Chapter 20: Recovery

**Here's chapter 20, the last chapter before my break. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 20: Recovery

" You idiot! How could you have let your lust get the best of you?!"

Trickster winced as Mahogany continued to rant in his ear as Limbo treated his injuries. It had been an hour after they left Warner Bros. and to say Mahogany was pissed was an understatement.

" And shooting one of the kids. YOU COULD'VE TAINTED HIS INK!", Mahogany exclaimed, pinching the bridge of her nose," Why'd you try to shoot him anyway? I thought you said Yakko was your favourite".

Trickster winced and groaned in pain, causing Limbo to mutter a quiet apology. He didn't feel like answering Mahogany's question. He wondered himself why he wanted to shoot the Warner boy. And then he remembered.

Dylan

Yakko sounded a lot like Dylan during his final moments.

That moment reminded him of the few minutes before Dylan died of a bullet to the heart. Trickster stood towering over the boy as he continuously spat insults at him until he pulled the trigger. He couldn't fully comprehend what was going on in that moment, the only thing that shackled him back to reality was the ear-piercing scream from both Dylan and Wakko as the bullet hit them. The only difference was that with Wakko, he was shot with a thinner bullet whereas Dylan was killed with a regular human-made lead bullet

" He reminded me too much of Dylan", Trickster murmured.

But he guessed it was his fault. He made Yakko too much like Dylan out of pain and nostalgia, now he had a price to pay.

Mahogany looked at her partner with a look of pity," I'm sorry. I didn't realise", she said softly.

Trickster shook his head," Nah, I lost it anyway. And the worst thing is we might not know for a while whether the kid made it or not. If it's the latter, I've technically became the cause of TWO Warners getting murdered. What a way to start up our plans, huh", he said dryly.

Mahogany frowned," The first one was useless anyway. However, Wakko had a big name in that studio, if we lose him, Bugs will come after you", she said quietly.

" Which is why I'm hoping the kid made it", Trickster muttered.

Mahogany sighed," This isn't helping either of us. Take the night off. Go to your favourite brothel or something. We can continue planning in the morning", she said.

Trickster raised an eyebrow," You sure? I'm-"

" Don't you dare finish that sentence. I just want you to get over tonight's events. If you go to bed now, you'll have a fresher mind in the morning", Mahogany explained," Could you do that for me?".

Trickster stared at Mahogany blankly before getting up and walking up to her. Thanks to her absence of heels, Mahogany was at least a head shorter than Trickster. They looked at each other for a moment before Trickster planted a kiss on her cheek.

" What was that?", Mahogany asked taken back.

" You sounded like Ophelia. Goodnight", Trickster muttered before leaving the room.

Mahogany stood in her place for a few seconds after Trickster left the room. Limbo silently watched her reaction. There were days where Limbo would look at Mahogany and mourn over how much she looked like Ophelia and how him working with them was betraying her.

" Miss Mahogany?", Limbo called.

" What?", she asked coldly.

The coldness that etched her voice contrasted Ophelia's warm and welcoming voice.

" May I leave?", Limbo asked.

" Just go", she said exasperated.

" Yes ma'am", Limbo said hurriedly.

He stepped into the dark hallway of Trickster's mansion, his mood dampened as he recalled the night's events.

Trickster had tripped into his room, ink leaking from the scratches he received. Mahogany had came in afterwards, demanding that he fix Trickster up. It took two inkwells to clot up the wounds but at least it would keep his boss from complaining.

Hearing that Ophelia caused those wounds surprised him. Back when they were still working at their studio, she wasn't violent but she had a temper, one that both Trickster and Banner didn't take well. Mr. Foster was much more amused by her outbursts.

Limbo stepped into the kitchen, finding Trickster with his head inside the refrigerator and SW02 sitting on the counter patiently looking at Trickster. It was rare to see the two of them together, especially when they're not fighting. The dog toon took a step back to watch the scene before him.

" Here, the last thing I got", Trickster said as he pulled out a sandwich from the fridge," Eat up".

SW02 hastily ate the sandwich up, disturbing both Trickster and Limbo.

" Geez, kid. Does Mags even feed you?", Trickster asked.

" If I haven't sassed her for the whole day, which is hard by the way, she buys me a bagel", SW02 said.

"Just a bagel?", Trickster questioned.

" Or a slice of bread. When she feels like heading out to the market", SW02 added.

Trickster sighed," What does that woman do with the money I give her?", he muttered.

" Buys herself new dresses and jewellery", SW02 answered before eying the chicken wing in Trickster's hand," Are you gonna eat that?".

Trickster chucked the meat at SW02, who now took pleasure at the feeling of meat in his mouth.

" How is Mahogany preparing proper soldiers if she won't even feed one of my creations properly?", Trickster grumbled as he pulled a beer can from the fridge.

" I could always just stay with you permanently", SW02 said smirking.

" Heck no. I'm already struggling with that other kid-"

" Rascal", SW02 butted in.

" -Whatever. Ugh, Ophelia would've been better at this... Taking care of kids and parent stuff", Trickster grumbled.

" It's a wonder how your sons survived with you all these years", SW02 mumbled.

" Hey! I'm feeding you now, aren't I?", Trickster asked.

" Yeah", SW02 said quietly.

" So, this is technically good parenting", Trickster countered.

" You're feeding me a sandwich and a chicken wing. Not the healthiest diet for a growing child now, is it?", SW02 said sassily.

" Just be glad I decided feeding you was worth it", Trickster growled.

SW02 smiled," You care about me...", he said.

" My care for you is about the size of an ant-"

" There are things smaller than an ant. And an ant you can see with your eyes, unlike bacteria or atoms. Which means... YOU CARE ABOUT ME!", SW02 roared.

" Shut up or I'll put the muzzle back on", Trickster seethed.

SW02 shrank back and whimpered in fear, like a kicked puppy. Trickster sighed as he went over the fireplace and lit the pieces of wood in there. He pulled the mat and a bag of sugar from the cupboard and placed it in front of the fireplace.

" You're sleeping here tonight and for the rest of your stay. Got any complaints?", Trickster asked roughly.

SW02 eyed the fire, already feeling it's heat warm his dirty fur.

" No. Thank you", SW02 said quietly before hopping off the counter to lay on the mat.

" Night... Creator", SW02 said.

" G'night", Trickster mumbled as he exited the kitchen.

Trickster paused as he stepped into the hallway," Limbo, I know you're there", he said.

" You do have a heart", Limbo said," It's small but it's there".

" Well I certainly know you won't have a heart if you say trash like that again. It's called henchmen favouritism. Something you'll never know", Trickster snarled.

" Funny because to me... it sounded like you cared about the kid", Limbo said.

It was stupid to challenge Trickster the way he was doing, but he had to know if the man his friend married was still in there.

" So what if I do? I created him! It's my choice how I treat him, not yours! Mahogany can go suck a cock but it's my decision how I'LL treat MY creations", Trickster roared.

" I won't tell her a thing, I promise", Limbo said calmly with his hands in a surrendering stance," It's just... it's been years since I've seen you take care of something that isn't lust or anger-related. It's refreshing".

Trickster nodded," Well, I suppose you're right", he mumbled.

" Maybe you should get some psychological help?", Limbo suggested.

" Okay, that's a little too far off our relationship boundary. Get back to your post", Trickster demanded.

" Yes, Trickster", Limbo said before running off.

Trickster watched Limbo run off before retreating to his bedroom. As he entered his room, his eyes landed on a file that was tucked away on his desk. He stared at it, an old memory coming to life. He clutched it in his hands, the words in bold holding so many secrets.

 **The Warner siblings concept art and final design**

So many secrets.

XXX

 **Ophelia sat in front of a vanity table, brushing her medium-length hair. She was humming a tune she heard from the radio earlier in the afternoon. She was in a warm-toned room that appeared earthly thanks to the drown paint. The room felt so much like a home.**

 **" Mamma! Mamma!"**

 **Ophelia's heart warmed at the voice. Her little boy had came home from his trip.**

 **" Hello Dylan. How was your trip with Bugs?".**

 **Dylan was just by Ophelia's nose (basically a neck taller than Yakko) with his fox ears making him appear taller. He had rosy cheeks, a black olive nose and a tail that curled into a spiral. He wore a gray jersey over his shirt and a pair of shorts with his clawed feet free from shoes. What was unique about him though was his red irises.**

 **He smiled happily," It was amazing. I saw Mr. Bugs take down a bear that was bullying Clyde! He even let me take a swing at his mallet", Dylan said excitedly.**

 **" That sounds wonderful deary", Ophelia said smiling softly.**

 **She loved the fact Bugs and Dylan were bonding. She was afraid that her son would lash out at her lover and blame him for his father's downfall. Instead, she got the father-son bond she dreamt about.**

 **" Do you think I can stay for dinner?", Dylan asked.**

 **Ophelia frowned sadly," Sorry my darling, your father wants you home early tonight. And me and Bugs are going to Speedy's birthday party. We'd take you but no children allowed", she said.**

 **" Oh...", Dylan said sadly.**

 **" But I'm sure if you ask your father nicely, he might let you-"**

 **" Are you and Mr. Bugs gonna get married?", Dylan asked suddenly.**

 **Ophelia was taken back by the unexpected question, but she tried her best to hold back the daydream of a beautiful white dress and Bugs smiling at the altar.**

 **" Maybe... I don't know... I would love to marry him... someday", Ophelia stammered as she blushed before she came back to reality," Why the sudden question?".**

 **" I was wondering... if you and Mr. Bugs get married one day, won't that make him my Papa?", Dylan asked sheepishly.**

 **Ophelia thought for a bit before she spoke again," Yes, it would. Do you want Bugs to be your father?", she asked.**

 **" I think he'd be a much better dad than father", Dylan said sheepishly.**

 **Ophelia smiled softly," Dylan, Bugs already is so smitten with you. I'm sure he'd love to be your father", she said gently.**

 **" And your husband?", Dylan asked.**

 **" And my husband", Ophelia giggled.**

 **" Does this mean I can call Mr. Bugs Papa, Mamma?", Dylan asked excitedly.**

 **" Oh Dylan, I'm sure he'd love that", Ophelia said softly.**

 **" Who'd love what?", Bugs asked as he walked into the room.**

 **" I asked Mamma if it's okay if I can call you Papa", Dylan said cheerfully.**

 **" Is that so? So buddy, can you call me Papa?", Bugs asked.**

 **" Uh huh! Mamma said it's okay!", Dylan said.**

 **" Well ain't that swell", Bugs said before he walked over to Ophelia with a playful smile on his face," Papa, huh?", he questioned.**

 **Ophelia blushed in embarrassment," H-H-he was a-asking m-", Ophelia was cut off by Bugs kissing her gently.**

 **" I will gladly be Dylan's 'Papa'", Bugs murmured softly.**

 **Ophelia giggled with a goofy smile on her face.**

 **" Eww, don't kiss in front of me!", Dylan said.**

 **" Well, ya just gonna have to get used to it, kiddo. This hare loves ya mamma's lips too much to let it go", Bugs said scooping the boy up," C'mon I'll sneak ya a slice of cake before dinner", he added mischievously.**

 **" Bugs, don't spoil his dinn-", Ophelia froze as she walked into the living room to find Brutus there silently waiting for Dylan.**

 **Bugs glared at the tall toon while Dylan clutched onto the bunny longingly.**

 **" Ms. Alleycat, I'm here to pick up, Dylan", Brutus said coldly.**

 **" Bugs, let him go", Ophelia asked before the hare set the boy down.**

 **Dylan turned tearfully to his mother," I don't want to go back to father. I wanna stay with you", he croaked.**

 **" I know, but it's only for the night. Tell you what, tomorrow, you can come back and we'll go swimming at Daffy's lake and eat ice cream all day", Ophelia said softly.**

 **" You promise?", he asked tearfully.** **" I promise. You are my son, my reason for living. Don't you ever forget that!", Ophelia murmured," I will always love you".**

 **" I love you, Mamma", Dylan croaked.**

 **" I love you more", Ophelia said as she hugged Dylan tightly.**

 **" I love you most"**

Ophelia gasped as she woke up from her dream. Tears streamed down her face as the memory haunted her. That was the last time she saw Dylan before his death. She silently cried as the emotional pain overwhelmed her.

She noticed that she was in the infirmary, still in her dress from the evening. She leapt off the bed before curiously walking out of the room.

The Looney Tunes had waited for Ophelia and Wakko to wake up. Bugs was sitting with a worried Yakko and Dot as they awaited for any changes. Lola was the first to notice Ophelia out of her room.

" Hey! How are you feeling?", Lola asked, gaining the others attention, including Bugs who looked like he was about to tackle Ophelia to the ground if it weren't for the half-asleep Dot.

" Dizzy but I no longer feel rage", Ophelia said, her voice cracking a bit," How's Wakko?".

" The doctor went to check on him right before you came", Bugs said softly," They had to drug him because he was fighting them off".

" Is it serious?", Ophelia asked worriedly.

" We don't know. We're just hoping the thinner didn't enter histh system", Daffy said being uncharacteristically quiet.

Ophelia sighed, taking a seat next to Bugs and leaning against him tiredly. Despite being out for who knows how long, she was dead tired and wanted nothing but her bed.

" Bugs told us about Dylan", Dot said sleepily.

" How much did you tell them?", Ophelia asked Bugs.

" He only told us that he was your son. And by the atmosphere, we figured he's not here anymore", Yakko said softly," Sorry for your loss".

" I didn't want to", Bugs said," But I had to".

" I'm not mad. I just want this night to be over", Ophelia said.

" What was he like? Dylan?", Dot asked curiously.

" Can we leave the questions for until Wakko wakes up?", Ophelia asked.

" Yeah, it would be better if all three of you were here", Daffy murmured," To hear the story".

Silence drowned into the room once again. Yakko leaned tiredly against Bugs, racked with guilt. None of this would have happened had he not provoked Trickster.

' But what would have happened to Ophelia?', his mind argued.

His mind was torn keeping his siblings safe and helping his nanny. His dream from the night at Bugs' house still haunted him but in it was in his character that his siblings came first. But what else would Trickster have done to her? The ideas disturbed him.

" Wakko Warner?"

The Looney Tunes turned to Hello Nurse with a look of hope. Yakko held his breath as he waited for the worst. Wakko was the hopeful one, the optimistic one, he could've handled this better than he did.

' Please be okay Wak'

" Wakko is fine and awake. Tired but awake", Hello Nurse announced.

Everyone sighed in relief. Yakko released the breath he held in as someone gently ruffled his head to calm him down.

" Can we see him?", Ophelia asked.

" Yes but not all of you. Only a few of you are allowed to see him now", Hello Nurse said," As to not overwhelm him", she added.

" We understand Nurse", Bugs said before turning to Ophelia, Yakko and Dot," Okay, I know you three are coming with me. Wile, Foghorn, you coming?".

Wile shook his head while Foghorn spoke," I think it would be better if Daffy were in there. Ya gonna be talkin' 'bout that Dylan-boy. Better that it's Daffy in there to fill in those... details if you and 'Lia can't go on", he reasoned.

" Okay, Daf?", Bugs said turning to the duck.

Without responding, Daffy stood up and walked alongside Bugs as they entered the room with Ophelia, Yakko and Dot.

Wakko sat wide awake on his bed, staring into space. His leg despite not being heavily bandaged still looked hefty. His siblings pondered if he would have to walk on crutches for a while. Or a wheelchair.

" How you doing sweetheart?", Ophelia asked gently.

" It hurts", Wakko whined.

" Don't worry doc, it's only for a few days or so. Then you'll be bouncing again in no time", Bugs said.

" What's his status?", Daffy asked.

" The thinner bullet merely grazed his outline, he's a lucky kid. Had it gone deeper, he could've lost his leg", Hello Nurse stated.

" We were worried about you", Dot said.

" Yeah, nearly gave me a heart attack", Yakko joked lightly.

" I'm alright now. Tired but alright", Wakko replied," Though, some things need to be cleared up though", he said looking at Ophelia who nodded.

" Could you leave the six of us alone for a bit?", Ophelia asked Hello Nurse.

" Sure. I'll be back again later", Nurse replied as she left the room.

Ophelia sighed, turning towards the Warners who waited for her to begin talking.

" So I owe you an explanation", Ophelia said.

" Yeah after 6 chapters", Yakko retorted.

" Well let me start with the basics. Dylan is indeed mine and Trickster's son. He was our only child. And a special one at that. You see... he was an Ink Child", Ophelia began.

" What's an Ink Child?", Dot asked.

" You don't know Ink Children are?", Ophelia said confused.

" The Toon Council opted that they take the history of Ink Children outta the curriculum. That and these three are taught basic human class stuff. So not even Buster and the other Tiny Toons know what they are", Bugs explained.

" For 'safety precautions'", Daffy grumbled.

" But they're quite an interesting bit of ToonTown history. Ink Children are basically toon children made from the ink of two already-living toon donors, those donors automatically becoming their parents", Bugs explained.

" So... Dylan was made with Trickster's and your ink", Yakko said.

" Yes. He was the most perfect and functional out of them all... before that night", Ophelia said sadly.

" What happened?", Wakko asked.

" Me and Bugs were at Speedy's Creation day party. Dylan was supposed to home with whatever sitter Trickster found. Instead, Trickster brought him along. Things began to spiral out of control and...", Ophelia stopped, not being able to go on any further.

" Trickster killed Dylan", Yakko guessed.

Bugs nodded solemnly, a deep memory of a child just a year older than Yakko screaming for help, screaming for his mother... screaming for him...

" Wait, what did you mean 'the most perfect and functional out of all of them'. What was wrong with all the other Ink Children?", Yakko asked.

Bugs cringed," They were... uh..."

" Unstable and hideous. One Ink Child was born with her one eye outside her socket. One didn't have legs. The others were basically colorful versions of those monsters in that Bendy game. And there were so many other faults like missing organs, missing build-up, disfigured limbs, one didn't even have a sketch. And they all leaked ink!", Daffy said bluntly.

" How many of them were there?", Wakko asked.

" 'Round about 50, or at least, 50 that made it to being created", Ophelia said thoughtfully," It was pretty depressing. Seeing all those parents who couldn't get the children they wanted".

" Was Dylan perfect?", Yakko asked curiously.

" When ya look at him physically, Dylan was a cute kid. He had a nice personality too. But even he had his faults. Poor kid couldn't toon speed or else his legs will collapse on 'im", Bugs said shaking his head.

" And we had to be extra careful around him. Anvils, safes, pianos and mallets falling on top of him meant instant death", Ophelia added.

" Basically, Dylan wasth asth fragile asth a human", Daffy continued.

" And it wasn't even a thinner bullet that killed him. It was an ordinary human lead bullet", Bugs pointed out.

There was silence in the room for a moment as everyone collected their thoughts. Yakko looked at his hands as he thought about the history of ToonTown that was nearly forgotten. He wondered what it must have been like to be deformed toon, looked down upon by society because of their looks. He then wondered, what happened to them?

" What happened to the children who weren't perfect?", Yakko asked, disrupting the silence.

Ophelia shrugged," The city never told us what they did with the kids that didn't make it. I assumed they were locked up tight somewhere until the city can find something to do with them", she said.

" What did they do with Dylan?", Dot asked.

" Buried him in the city's cemetery", Bugs answered.

" I still go there every year on his creation day", Ophelia sniffed.

" Me too. How is it that I haven't seen you there?", Bugs asked.

" I wait 'til you leave before I go to his grave myself", Ophelia admitted," What, I didn't want you to see me".

" Are we Ink Children?", Wakko blurted out.

The adults were taken back by Wakko's question. Even his siblings gave him a weird look.

" I was just curious", Wakko said defensively.

" No you're not, kiddo. Ink Children stopped being made after Dylan's death. Which was way before your creation", Bugs replied.

" Like 30 yearsth way before your creation", Daffy added.

" The creators just lost all hope. And with Walt on his last years, production just stopped", Ophelia said.

" So there's no Ink Children left?", Yakko questioned.

" None at all", Bugs said.

" Or at least... that we know of... there's stories back in ToonTown that some fool wants to restart that project", Daffy said.

Suddenly Hello Nurse came back into the room with a small smile on her face.

" Good news: Wakko's allowed to return home tonight", she beamed.

Moments later, Bugs carried Wakko and Dot out of the infirmary. Yakko had insisted on walking but still every so second would lean against Ophelia for support. The Looney Tunes had promised they would all come to check on them in the morning and perhaps if the weather treated them nicely, they could go out for ice cream.

Bugs settled Wakko on his bed as Dot clinged to his back. Just as he was about to tuck the boy in, Dot spoke up.

" Wait, I wanna sleep with Wakko tonight", she said.

Bugs raised an eyebrow before Dot pulled out her puppy eyes. He sighed before tucking her in with Wakko as well.

" Night docs", Bugs murmured.

" Night Bugs", the two said simultaneously before Bugs closed the door.

He stepped out into the water tower lounge area, fondly looking at everything. He remembered the first time he entered the tower, how everything was just filled with the necessities before Bugs broke out his credit card. He bought them books, furniture, toys and even clothes. He unwittingly took them under his wing and claimed as **his own children** and now can't imagine what sort of state he'd be in if he were to lose one of them. He nearly did tonight.

And he knew who he was to blame.

" Hey, are you alright?", Ophelia asked softly. She had sent Yakko to bed and was already in her nightgown, coming out of her room to get herself a drink only to find Bugs still present.

" Hmm, I'll be fine. Just trying to calm down", Bugs said.

" I understand what you mean. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole- wait, where are the Tiny Toons?"

" Sent them back home. Too much was happening and I got paranoid so I asked Marvin to teleport them home", Bugs said," I need to speak wit' Plotz".

" I think his car is still here. He could be in his office", Ophelia suggested.

" Thanks", Bugs said as he got up.

" Bugs wait-!", Ophelia said.

" Yes?", he said.

Ophelia hugged him from behind his back," Thank you. For everything", she murmured softly enough for him to hear.

Bugs smiled," Your welcome"

XXX

 **" Okay, this is weird. I thought the chapter ended", Yakko said as he walked in the tall grass.**

 **He remembered entering his bedroom and falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.**

 **" Maybe that wasn't a pillow that hit my head", Yakko muttered.**

 **" YAKKO!"**

 **The eldest Warner felt himself get tackled to the ground by two bodies he instantly recognized as his siblings'.**

 **" Where are we?", Wakko asked curiously.**

 **" Hopefully this isn't another one of those dreams", Dot said cringing.**

 **" Dreams? What are you talking about?", Yakko asked.**

 **" I don't think so. It looks too... peaceful", Wakko said thoughtfully.**

 **Yakko's ears perked up at the sound of something familiar. Familiar in the way that he has heard Bugs play that specific instrument.**

 **" Is that a banjo?", Yakko asked.**

 **The grass was beginning to shorten as the music got louder as they walked on. They came up behind a single where a toon boy roughly their age was strumming the banjo on his lap. The straw hat on his head hid his face and hair, but not that bright smile he had.**

 **" Hello there!", he said.**

 **" Who are you, another mysterious oc we've just met?", Yakko asked.**

 **" C'mon, you know me!", the boy said enthusiastically.**

 **" Care to give a name first, kid?", Dot asked.**

 **The boy grinned," I'm Misfit", he introduced.**

 **" Lovely to meet ya Misfit. How exactly do we know you?", Yakko asked curiously.**

 **Misfit grinned. The things that were to escalate from now onwards would be one heck of an adventure.**

 **" My my, Yakko. Don't you recognise your big brother?"**

End of Chapter 20

 **That was some heck of a ending, huh.** **Dylan and the Ink Children do play a large role in this story so I thought: Now would be a good time to bring them in. The drama isn't over yet, more things still need to be brought into play.** **Despite me going on a 'break', I'll still be updating 'Proving a point' and uploading a one-shot called 'Clothing'. I'm uncertain about when I'll be releasing them but I'm super excited about them.** **Especially 'Clothing'. I think you guys are gonna like that one**


	22. Chapter 21: Explanation now

**Chapter 21. Wow, this is going fantastically. 31 favorites, 28 followers and 73 reviews (I keep count, everything is always a milestone for me). I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 21: Explanation now

Thaddeus Plotz sat quietly inside his office, fumbling with his hand as he stared at the clock. He would've been home an hour ago, but he knew what would happen if he tried to leave with no valid reason.

He sighed, knowing that he was going to regret lying to Bugs in the future. His lies will cost him dearly. Very dearly. People didn't know but that rabbit was merciless when it came to potential harm to the people he cared about. Which was why he decided to wait in his office.

Trickster shooting Wakko was a complete accident. Not apart of Mahogany's plan. Plotz was sure of it. The female fox had claimed that the Warners were precious and one of a kind, and she wasn't just speaking species-wise. In fact, he remembered the claim she had made while they were talking in his office

 **" If any one of them were killed, we'd have to kill the others too. Too much time and money would've wasted to do that. Do what you can to ALL THREE of them alive or else..."**

Plotz didn't want to find out what the rest of the threat was going to be. Having enough stress from Bugs looming over his shoulder was already making him sweat profusely. Now all he was hearing was the footsteps of what would be his future death.

" Hiya Plotzy!", Bugs said bursting into the room," I didn't expect to find ya here after hours".

Plotz cleared his throat," I... was expecting your arrival, Mr. Bunny", he said professionally.

" Of course ya were. Now let's talk business shall we?", Bugs said before he grabbed the chair and sat on it, feet on the table with a calm, almost cheerful smile on his face.

Plotz could feel his end coming soon.

" Now I'm sure you're aware that there's a couple o'... trespassers loitering around on my turf. And as you're the CEO, I expect that you knew those things but you didn't. get. rid. of. them. Now Ms. Alleycat was nearly raped tonight and as she's not only the nanny to three children I adore more than my oscars, but that toonette is also a very good friend of mine. Why else would I trust her with the kids? And you do know, that if those trespassers actually got to do what they wanted, she had free range to press charges against the studio because it's the studio's JOB to make sure it's employees are protected from things like these. And last time I checked, Ophelia Alleycat is an employee of Warner Bros., is she not?", Bugs said calmly.

" Well you see sir-"

" Don't speak, ya gonna make me pissed. Now the second predicament of the night: Wakko was shot and Yakko was nearly shot. I pin this on you because of Mahogany's appearance two days ago. Which brings me to the question the readers have been waitin' for me to ask, why was she here? And answer me truthfully or else I'll bring Granny tomorrow to sort you out", Bugs threatened.

" She came to apply for a job", Plotz said flatly.

" Lies. Mahogany has never woirked an honest day in her life. Don't think ya can lie ya way to keep her safe. I've been dealin' with Foxes for far longer than you have, Thaddeus", Bugs replied," Why was she really here?".

" Fine! I honestly don't know why she was here. But I swear if she comes back, I'll boot her and her croonies right off the lot!", Plotz exclaimed, hoping the rabbit fell for it.

" ...Alright. You seem quite sure of yaself, TP, so I'll leave ya with a tiny, unnoticeable warning", Bugs said as he took a remote out his hammerspace before pressing it.

A large explosion occurred, scaring the wits out of Thaddeus Plotz while Bugs continued to hold his smirk. A car tire flew past the window, already telling Plotz what had been sacrificed.

" That'll be you if the kids or Ophelia get hurt on the lot again or if I see a single Banner toon on this and any other Warner lot again. Capiche?", Bugs said calmly.

Plotz gulped," I understand".

" Excellent! Glad we can finally see eye-to-eye. I should sit down and talk to you like this more often. Less strain on the neck. Good luck getting home", Bugs said before he hopped out of his seat and walked out the door.

He threw a portable hole against the wall before retreating through it towards his **real** home.

Bugs landed silently inside the burrow, breathing in the familiar air of forestry that he missed dearly while he lived outside of ToonTown. Looking around, Bugs felt more at home in his burrow than his mansion.

He made his way past the lounge towards a hallway where four doors faced each other while one double door stood at the end. He slowly opened the closest door peeking inside silently.

Two single beds stood perpendicular to each other, the one closest to Bugs had an occupant in it while the other was empty, which annoyed Bugs. He gently closed the bedroom door before he marched off to the other side of the burrow where he knew someone had forgotten curfew.

Reaching another room, Bugs could already hear the sound of guns firing and a player earning points. He opened the door to find another rabbit identical to him except he had a lighter eye colour, lighter fur shade and his hands lacked gloves.

" Clyde, c'mon, get to bed", Bugs said tiredly but Clyde continued playing.

Bugs walked over and yanked the headset off Clyde's head, causing the young rabbit to cry in protest.

" What the heck, Buster?!", Clyde exclaimed turning around, expecting to find the blue bunny but instead he found Bugs," Uncle Bugs? You're home early. It's not the end of the month yet", he said surprised.

" What are you doing? It's nearly 2AM, Buster's in bed already and you're having World War 3 on the TV screen with Max and PJ, who by the way, ALSO need to get to bed before I call their fathers!", Bugs exclaimed, hearing a chorus of 'Yes Mr. Bunny's from the two college boys.

" Did you have to do that?", Clyde sneered," You just embarrassed me in front of my pals".

" Trust me, Goofy and Pete are woirse", Bugs replied calmly.

" You never do that to Buster", Clyde said defensively.

" That's because Buster does as I tell him to do the foirst time I ask him, unlike you, where I have to ask you at least 5 times before ya decide to pause the game", Bugs said," Now get to bed".

" That's a lie. There were plenty of times Buster disobeyed you. You just favour him over me", Clyde sniffed.

" I don't have favourites, Clyde", Bugs said tiredly.

" Maybe not in the burrow. But you definitely favourite the Warners", Clyde said as he turned away from his uncle.

" I told you, I don't have favourites. I love all you kids equally", Bugs said softly.

Clyde scoffed," You have a funny way of showing that", he said.

Bugs groaned," Can we not? I'm tired Clyde. I just want to have a good morning with two kids I can guarantee will always be mine in my home. I'm really not in the mood for this", he said.

Clyde grumbled before he walked towards the bedroom he reluctantly shared with Buster. Bugs followed after to make sure his nephew didn't try anything funny. Clyde kicked the door open, startling his adopted cousin and earned a scolding from his uncle.

" Hnnn... Dad?", Buster said tiredly.

" Sshh... it's okay. Ya cousin just blew up again. Go back to sleep, son", Bugs said gently causing the young bunny to fall asleep.

" Favorite", Clyde muttered.

" Stop it", Bugs said sternly, surprising his nephew.

" Whoa, what's got you riled up?", Clyde asked.

" Grown-up stuff", Bugs replied.

" I'm 16, Uncle Bugs. I'm practically an adult", Clyde said crossing his arms.

" Yet in my eyes, you're still my 5 year old little nephew who won't stop pesterin' me for candy and toys. Better get used to it", Bugs said before kissing his nephew on his forehead," Good night".

" This is about Trickster, isn't it?", Clyde said," You acted the same way when you first brought Buster here and you were worried about Trickster finding out you adopted a kid. You even told him not to call you dad in public. What happened?".

Bugs breathed," Trickster and his gang got into the lot tonight undetected. Mahogany was on the lot the previous day. You could say I got paranoid and came back early", he explained.

Clyde nodded, feeling slightly guilty for giving his uncle attitude when the rabbit had came all the way from the lot in the middle of the night to check on him and Buster after the studio was under siege.

" Listen Clyde. Trickster may be starting up again soon. So I need you to be on high alert. Because any of his goons may break in and take Buster while you're distracted with loud video games. So please, look at ya surroundings, actually ask Buster where he's going and not assume he's with Babs or Plucky 'cause I will call them to check. Just... be a little more responsible... for me, please kiddo", Bugs said.

Clyde swallowed his pride before giving his uncle a brief nod," I won't let you down", he said.

" I know you won't. Your inheritance counts on it", Bugs teased.

If Clyde wasn't tired, he would've retorted but his eyes closed just as he was about to say something. Bugs dragged the blanket over his nephew's shoulder before retreating to his own bedroom for the night.

XXX

 **" So Misfit, mysterious brother we just met, how is it that you only appear now", Yakko asked," On a particularly bad night"**

 **.** **Misfit sighed," My kidnapper was always watching me. Figured now was the best time to reach you despite... what happened tonight", he said.**

 **" You know what happened?", Wakko asked.** **" I got the breeze of the wind of what really happened. Sorry Wakko", Misfit said apologetically.**

 **Wakko waved him off," It's fine. Hello Nurse signed to make it better", he said while hearts floated around his head.**

 **" Boy...", Dot groaned.** **Misfit chuckled before a frown appeared on his face.**

 **" I should be honest with you. I didn't only come to connect", Misfit said nervously.**

 **" We figured. The Author's been gone since November and we have yet to find out what our mission is in this story", Yakko said," Continue".**

 **" I need your help", Misfit said," Things are about to go down and toons could be put in grave danger".**

 **" Aren't we always?", Yakko said," Toon kind is nearly in danger in all these kinda fanfics".**

 **" Yes. But this is more serious. More serious than anything you could imagine", Misfit said.**

 **" We could try. We have a very vivid imagination", Dot said sweetly.**

 **Misfit groaned. He knew his siblings were difficult to deal with but couldn't they be serious about the situation?**

 **" Look, Mis- can I call you Mis, we'd love to help out, really. But we're kinda in a bad predicament and we'd rather spend some time with our family. They're tense and we kinda have to ease the tension before Daffy decides to implant us with tracking chips meant for dogs", Yakko said coolly.**

 **Misfit sighed. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice. His siblings weren't taking as seriously he hoped they would. He had to pull out the big guns.**

 **Even if the big guns scared him a bit.**

 **" I really hoped I wouldn't have to so this", Misfit said apologetically before the peaceful scene of the meadow changed into a dark place.**

 **" Alright. I'm really sick of these random teleporting moments. Where are we?", Dot asked as she looked about.**

 **Wakko sat down on a cold stone before he shot back up. He looked at the unclear stone until the fog shifted enough for him to see what he had just sat on.**

 **" Sibs, I think we're in a cemetery", Wakko said as he nudged them carefully.**

 **" A cemetery? Misfit, what's going on?!", Yakko exclaimed.**

 **" This is what'll happen if you don't do what I asked of you", Misfit said sadly.**

 **He took out a match from the match box in his pocket before striking it against the box to make them. The siblings watched carefully as he brought the match below between two particular gravestones that he stood behind. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he heard Dot hold back a gasp at what the light revealed on the two stones _._**

 ** _Thank you for the years of laughter_**

 _ **Bugs Bunny**_

 _ **July 27 1940- June 16 2018**_

 _ **R.I.P**_

 _ **Ophelia Annette Alleycat**_

 _ **April 30 1931- June 16 2018**_

 **Yakko shook his his head in denial. ' Bugs and Ophelia can't die', his mind argued. He refused to believe that this could be a possible future. He felt Dot and Wakko clutch either of his hands as they stared at what could possibly happen in their future.**

 **" No, this is wrong. This- this is TWO MONTHS FROM NOW", Yakko exclaimed.**

 **They backed away from the truth. Twisting past more gravestones with horrifying discoveries of familiar toons such as Buster, Babs and the Duck triplets, to famous toons such as Mickey, Minnie, Daffy and the rest of the Looney Tunes to even their coworkers from Animaniacs. All of their names were there and it only made the Warners sicker. What horrified them more...**

 **...Was that they all died on the same day.**

 **" I don't want to be here anymore...", Wakko whimpered," I wanna go home".**

 **" Misfit, tell us there's a way we can somehow change this", Dot asked panicked.**

 **" Y'know, some of those coffins are empty. Some only have remaining body parts or a mangled corpse. It's sad really", Misfit said absent-mindedly.**

 **Before the Warners could reply, they tripped into an open grave with open coffin. Misfit loomed over to look at them.**

 **" Misfit... who's grave is this?", Yakko asked, shaking vigorously.**

 **Lighting up another match revealed what it had read on the tombstone, which Wakko and Dot to hold back their screams while Yakko merely gaped speechless at what it read.**

 _ **Here lies**_

 _ **Yakko Warner/Wakko Warner/Dot Warner**_

 _ **September 13 1993- June 16 2018**_

 **Suddenly, the ground cracked open, where a large vat of thinner stood underneath the siblings. They jumped up in fear, Yakko hanged onto a root that stuck out of the ground while the other two hung onto him for the very lives. Yakko looked up in panic to see Misfit standing over them with a sorrowful expression.**

 **" Misfit! Help us up! Please!", Yakko begged.**

 **Misfit crouched down and stuck his hand on Yakko's, but instead of helping him up, he looked at his brother with so much regret.**

 **" Forgive me, Yakko", Misfit murmured before he morphed into Mahogany, who grinned cruelly, much to the Warners' horror.**

 **" Long live the Warner brothers!", Mahogany sneered before laughing cruelly as she loosened Yakko's hand from the root, causing him and his siblings to fall into the vat before everything went dark.**

 _ **Don't worry, there is a way for all of this to be prevented. I have full belief that all four of you will do the right thing once the time comes. For now, your first instruction is to find the missing link. Follow the string, sibs, Grandpa left you a present. See you soon.**_

Wakko and Dot gasped as they woke up, safely tucked in bed and clutching each other in fear. They remembered their dream as clear as some types of glasses. After last impressions, they knew they had to take the dreams seriously, even if seriousness wasn't their thing. Yakko crept into the room and looked at his siblings, knowing that they had the exact same dream.

" So what do we do now?", Dot asked quietly.

Yakko sighed," We do as Misfit tells us to do", he said tiredly, lifting his finger to reveal a string tied around it before following out the door," We follow the string and get this story on a role".

End of Chapter 21

 **I know Clyde in the original shorts was pretty young but he aged for a reason that will be revealed later. I'd imagine he'd be one of those teens who game a lot and argues with their parents before giving in defeat. Also, there might be a one-shot on the whole 'Buster calling Bugs Dad' thing. But other than that, see you next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 22: Off the Lot

**So after last chapter's ending, we all know the Warners are gonna go on a big adventure to save the life they know BUT it's not gonna be something like... LT: Back in Action. The best example I can give now as to how their adventure will be like is probably Gravity Falls, mysteries everywhere and a dark force looming over them. That's all for now.**

 **And, we got a new character, not an oc. We all know her because Animaniacs did a parody of her already. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Off the Lot

Sneaking out of the lot was easier than the Warners expected (mainly because the night watch was sleeping on the job). They were surprised they hadn't woken Ophelia up but looking at her from her through her open bedroom door they could tell she was beyond exhausted and will probably only wake up the afternoon if things went her way.

As they went further, Yakko spun the string around his finger into a ball while Wakko and Dot followed it ahead.

" I wonder where Misfit's taking us", Dot mumbled.

" I wonder why it had to be us involved in this", Yakko muttered.

If it weren't Misfit showing him that outcome, Yakko would've been against this only because it could have been a trick used by Mahogany to get further into his head. Trick or not, Yakko now would rather comply than risk the lives of everyone he knew.

" Because this is our fanfiction and we need a good adventure to keep the readers on their toes", Wakko replied.

" Good point", Yakko replied," Any idea where we're going Dot?".

" Still no idea. We've been walking down Sunset Boulevard for a while now", Dot said.

" Wait, I think I know where we're going", Wakko announced.

" This oughtta be good", Yakko said as he leaned in.

" Okay, Dot. Remember when Ms. Flamiel gave us that geography assignment to remember the entire map of Burbank, West Hollywood and LA", Wakko asked.

" No but continue", Dot replied.

" We've been travelling north up Sunset for a while now. We've nearly passed all the well known roads by now and by the looks of it, we're trying to exit somewhere", Wakko said.

" But Sunset only has three exits and two are this way- Wak, don't tell me you're thinking-".

" What if we're heading towards Cartoon Boulevard?", Wakko suggested.

Dot's eyes widened," C'mon, you don't think Misfit is actually leading us straight to ToonTown, right?", she asked.

" We're just going to have to wait and see", Wakko said.

They travelled a while up the famous street before they took a sharp turn into Hollywood Boulevard, where Yakko was beginning to think Wakko's theory may be right. There was a huge chance they may be heading towards ToonTown with the route they were taking.

Despite the nervousness that came with where he was going, Yakko felt excited at the prospect that he may be on his way to the infamous city. But what made him nervous was the possibility of getting lost in there. With all the cartoon characters that lived there, no doubt the city was much larger than even big cities like Tokyo. Another scenario that would go in hand with getting lost there is getting lost in the dangerous areas. After meeting Mahogany and facing Trickster, Yakko was immensely uncomfortable being in an area where everyone might be like them.

Dot stopped as she looked ahead," The strings lead down to Cartoon Boulevard", she said flatly.

" Huh, I was right", Wakko said.

" You sure were, Wak. Now let's get to finding what Misfit was talking ab-"

" Help! Somebody help me!"

The Warners head snapped in the direction of the scream, their feet immediately carrying them towards where the scream came from. Whatever Misfit spoke about was long forgotten as the sound of someone struggling overcame their minds.

The siblings halted as they saw a group if people surround a small toonette they couldn't identify due to people blocking their view of her face.

" Why so far from your studio little lady?", one of them taunted.

" Yeah, where's ya daddy now, sweetums?"

" In heaven. Too bad you blokes ain't gonna know what it's like up there", the toonette spat out in her high-pitched voice that was still achingly familiar to the Warners.

" Why you little-"

" Hey! Leave her alone!", Yakko exclaimed, getting the group's attention.

Yakko tried to mimic Bugs' intimidating look of a clenching his jaw and glaring at them with balled fist. It was proving semi-successful as some of the members stepped back but one brave group member stepped forward before he was stopped by someone.

" Dude, that's the Warner siblings. They're Warner Bros. toons. It ain't worth it", one of them said before pulling the man away as the others ran off before things got ugly.

" Huh, who knew we'd get something good out of coming from Warner Bros.", Yakko murmured.

The Warners made their way over to the toonette who struggled to balance in her feet. Before she could fall forward, Wakko steadied her so she could stop wobbling.

" Thank you", the toonette said weakly.

" Your welcome Miss... Betty Boop...", Wakko said awestruck.

Betty smiled," In the ink and pencil lead", she said," You must be Wakko".

" Betty Boop knows my name", Wakko said in shock.

Betty giggled," Aw shucks, never thought I'd get this kinda reaction outta someone again", she said.

Wakko gasped," Are you kidding? You're a classic. People should always marvel in your classy beauty", he said.

Betty blushed," Thank you, sweetheart. Now, what are you three doing out here in the middle of the night", she asked.

" We'd like to ask you the same question, Miss Boop", Yakko said.

" Was working late and I missed my bus. Tried walking up Cartoon Boulevard only to be ganged up by a group of Anti-Toon supporters", Betty explained," Then you three saved me and you know the rest from there".

" Sorry that had to happen", Dot said softly.

" It's okay. It was my own fault anyway. I should've called Koko or Bimbo to pick me up but instead I decided to be stubborn and walk", Betty said waving them off.

" Those guys ran off quicker than we expected. I was kinda expecting a fight", Yakko said sheepishly.

" You're Warner Bros. toons, people see you all as more "destructive" and "aggressive" toons capable of murder. Utter stereotypes though, I've seen Batman cry watching Titanic", Betty said with a smirk.

" Huh, never thought of it that way", Yakko muttered.

" Sometimes the stereotypes gives you some leverage but we all don't like them. The one stereotype I particularly hate is the 'Disney toons are saints'. Utter lies, I've seen Donald cave someone's skull in more than once to know that duck is beyond help from anger management", Betty said bitterly.

Dot frowned," We're really struggling, huh", she said.

" Times are different, dear. Ol' Mickey still believes things will change", Betty said softly.

" What about you?", Wakko asked curiously.

" After tonight? I don't think things will get better any time soon", Betty said sadly.

' I wonder how many times she's been attacked', Dot thought.

" Maybe we can walk you up towards the tunnel? In case those people come back", Wakko suggested.

' If Misfit allows us to', Yakko said inwardly as he saw the string on his finger fade away, giving them approval to go with Betty.

" That's the exact opposite of what I want to do now. Going up there would be trouble. Trouble I don't have my mallet for", Betty said folding her arms," The best thing now is to head to Anaheim".

" Can't we just portable hole you to ToonTown?", Dot asked.

" And why Anaheim?", Wakko asked curiously.

" Toons weren't able to portable hole in and out of ToonTown since 1963. If you're a toon from before that year and you used your holes sparingly, odds are that you still have the holes that can take you anywhere. But the new portable hole models can't go from here into ToonTown", Betty explained.

" Why not?", Wakko asked.

" Safety precautions. Apparently back in the 60s, about 50 humans broke into ToonTown when they found a crate filled with unused portable holes. After that, Walt Disney ordered that they redesign the holes so that the new holes wouldn't be able to enter ToonTown from the outside", Yakko explained," Lovely history lesson, wasn't it, readers?".

" That doesn't explain ny previous question. Why do we need to go to Anaheim to get to ToonTown if the tunnel is just a couple of blocks away", Wakko said.

" You'll see", Betty said smiling.

Yakko reached into his hammerspace and pulled out a portable hole before slapping it against the wall.

" Anywhere specific you'd like to go, ma'am?", Yakko asked.

Betty smiled," Indeed. Disneyland Drive please", she replied.

Stepping through the hole, the Warners and Betty landed on Disneyland Drive, near Downtown Disney. The siblings noted that there was quite a lot of toons still around despite the park closing hours ago. Some toons even waved at them before going about their own business.

" It looks pretty active around here", Yakko commented.

" I'm guessin' toons got hold of the news from Thursday evening's news", Betty said.

Wakko's mind took a turn back to the news report in chapter 14. Toons were being called back to ToonTown and a lot of them were already leaving.

" Are you three going to ToonTown as well?", Betty asked.

The Warners shrugged. They didn't know for certain what the studio's plans for them were. Although Yakko admitted he may have 'accidentally' heard Plotz speaking about ACTUALLY locking them in the water tower. The eldest Warner shuddered at the idea of actually being locked away like a damsel in distress or a mentally sick person.

" We're not sure", Yakko replied.

" The studio never brought it up and neither has Bugs so...", Dot said.

" I get it. Let's just go to the park", Betty said before she began walking.

Wakko walked next to her, well more skipped as he walked with the first cartoon sex icon. Yakko may have liked the newer looks but Wakko always had an appreciation for the classics. So to be in Betty's presence was like a young boy seeing his first crush stand so close to him. It made him giddy.

It had been long since Betty had gotten such a reaction out of anyone. People don't look at her the way they looked at Jessica or even Hello Nurse anymore. Compared to them, she was rather... plain. While she had been jealous at first, she soon warmed up to the idea of being seen as a regular lady as she had wanted in the beginning, which had allowed her to become a close friend to our favourite bunny and a familiar alleycat. Speaking of the cat.

Wakko smelled very familiar to Betty to the point she stared at him with a question in her.

" Is that Miss Daisy's cake flavoured fur cream?", Betty asked, silently asking herself if that product wasn't just for women.

" Yeah! How'd you know?", Wakko asked.

" A friend of mine uses that a lot along with this lovely blueberry shampoo. The smell made me think of her. I haven't seen her in two months after I told her ex where she was. He was a good toon, he genuinely cared about her. I never knew why she left him when he loved her so much", Betty said sadly.

" Woah. That sounds like my nanny, Ophelia. She has all these nice smelling creams. She even let me borrow some. That's why I smell like her. Well, and I like to hug her a lot too", Wakko said.

" Your nanny's name is Ophelia? Does she happen to be... Ophelia Alleycat?", Betty asked.

" Yeah!", Wakko said happily," How do you know her?".

" She's the friend I was talking about. We met a very long time ago. And we've been friends since then. A very sweet lady, although that temper of hers isn't one to mess with on a bad day. I miss her a lot", Betty admitted.

" Sorry to interrupt it who is the ex you were talking about?", Yakko asked, silently praying she meant Bugs ans not Trickster or else he'll lose all the respect he has for this woman in the span of one word.

" I assume you three know she and Bugs had a... thing", Betty said hesitantly.

" Yeah. We also know about the devil named Trickster Fox and the fallen son known as Dylan", Dot mentioned.

Betty shuddered," Ugh Trickster, just saying his name gives me all kinds of bad feelings. I admit, I was skeptical about Bugs in the beginning, but I trusted him more than I have trusted Trickster", she said.

" We can tell. We met him a couple of hours ago", Yakko said.

" That explains Wakko's leg", Betty murmured.

" He tried to shoot Ophelia and Yakko but I pushed them out of the way and got hit instead", Wakko explained.

" That was awfully brave of you", Betty said kindly.

" I know. At least no one got hurt any further", Wakko said.

" Right", Betty said before she continued," So how is she? How long was she your nanny? How's her relationship with Bugs?".

" She's fine. It's gonna be two months in about a day or two. Her and Bugs seem normal", Yakko answered before asking," What were they like back then? Bugs said they were dating".

" Very flirtatious but not openly affectionate. Mainly because it was look down upon by a lot of the creators. I'm pretty sure Mr. Avery and Mr. Clampett threw a blind eye at the pair, to keep Bugs happy but Mr. Foster silently disapproved of Bugs", Betty said thoughtfully.

" We got the impression Mr. Foster liked Bugs", Dot said.

" No. But he did admit he liked Bugs better than Trickster, and he made him. The way he really felt about Bugs was the way Mr. Disney felt about him, neutral but with a hint of dislike", Betty explained.

" Ah, so what about Mr. Avery with Ophelia?", Dot asked.

" Eh, the two talked very little. Ophelia said he was nice. According to Bugs, Tex liked her. But that was back when they were still friends so I don't know", Betty said

" Oh" was all Dot said.

Walking over to the ticket booth, a gremlin toon sat tiredly recording things in a book. He never looked up but he noticed the group's appearance.

" State your name, home studio and designated area", the gremlin said tiredly.

" Betty Boop. Fleischer Studios. Two-tone Town please", she said as she shuffled in her purse for something.

" Hmmm, that'll be 20 e-tickets ma'am", he replied.

Betty gave the gremlin the correct amount and he gave her a blue ticket.

" Monorail 15 will be arriving in 10 minutes ma'am", the gremlin said," Enjoy the ride".

" Thank you Jamface", Betty said kindly before turning to the Warners," You can walk with me until the Utildors' monorail dock. Disneyland is open to toons to walk around freely".

" You're taking a monorail to ToonTown?", Yakko questioned.

" No human outside the animation studio knows there's a hidden subway beneath the utildors. Ub ordered one be built beneath the utidors here at Disneyland. And I'm sure other movie theme parks have them", Betty said as she and the kids walked down Main Street.

Dot admired the amount of detail that was put into the park. It made her feel excited for their outing with Bugs and Ophelia the coming Saturday. Her eyes flickered to the firehouse and saw the infamous lamp still burning brightly. But she swore she saw some movement behind the thin curtains.

" The utildors are down this way. It's not my first time having to take the monorail home", Betty rambled.

Entering the utildors, the Warners noted that there were about twenty toons standing around, occupied with their phones or with the companion they brought along.

" So how exactly do you know our names?", Wakko asked.

" Remember when you filmed 'The girl with the googily goop'?", Betty said

" Yes", Wakko replied.

" I was there training that toonette who had to play that version of me. I met Yakko and Dot but you weren't there that weekend", Betty said with a shrug.

" You never told me Betty Boop was on the lot!", Wakko exclaimed.

" You never told me Red Hot Riding Hood was on the lot that one time back in '95. Payback, brother sibling", Yakko said crossing his arms.

" What's your reason?", Wakko asked Dot.

" You were out on your 'date' so I decided to be a 'good' sister and not tell you your crush was helping us film the new cartoon that weekend", Dot said innocently.

" Cruel", Wakko murmured.

" Well, in all honesty, it would've been rude if I intruded. I was taught better than that", Dot said smugly.

" Oh go eat a carrot, Dot!", Wakko exclaimed.

" C'mon, stop being mean to each other. That's all in the past now. At least you got to meet me now... albeit not under the best circumstances", Betty said embarrassed before checking her watch," Five minutes 'til my train gets here".

" What's it like... in ToonTown?", Dot asked curiously.

" Chaotic... it's a kind of beautiful chaos though. Toons from different studios can mingle without people looking at them strangely. Everyone knows each other's names and whose a powerful ally to have on your side. It's also really overcrowded. ToonTown's got a seriously dense population and if you get lost, well... it was nice knowing you", Betty explained, chuckling fondly before she continued," Before it was made, I felt cramped inside the studio I lived in. ToonTown gave me space to breathe and options to explore that my studio could've never have given to me. When the city was made, toons started opening their own businesses and suddenly a lot of toons had more than one job. I was a bartender at a local speakeasy in Disney Village and I honestly loved my job. They tipped me well by the way".

" So you got to be yourself. No one told you that you were off-model", Yakko said.

" Exactly. Toons enjoyed being away from their 'on-screen' personas. We felt free...we felt real. Everything we did gave us a brush of reality that was so addictive that sometimes we never wanted to leave the city at all. And then... the Landmark Act happened", Betty said her voice faltering," Before the Act happened, no human from outside animation studio were allowed inside of ToonTown. But when the Act passed, humans were granted tours of ToonTown and suddenly we all felt trapped again. They took photos, videos, questioned the drinks that we denied were the toon version of alcohol. We felt violated. What good person would come into someone's home and start taking photos without their permission?".

" That's blatantly disrespectful. Celebrity or not, no one likes their privacy being invaded", Dot said angrily.

" There were meetings on the entire thing. Bugs, Mickey and the King met with the Council and tried to get them to repeal the Act but the Council turned them away. Their excuse was 'that it brought in profit'. Lies I tell you", Betty huffed.

" Who's the King?", Wakko asked curiously.

" You've never heard of him?", Betty said surprised.

" We heard Mickey's the king of something", Dot stated.

" Mickey's the Cartoon King of ToonTown, but he's not the KING of ToonTown", Betty explained," Someone else took that title nearly 100 years ago".

" Who?", Yakko asked.

Betty was about to answer but the sound of a train coming towards them cut off her answer. She sighed before taking her bag

" Well looks like my train is here. If you three are supposed to be here with permission than tell Ophelia to call me. I'm probably not gonna be returning here after tonight so I can't visit her at the studio", Betty said before she descended down the stairs.

" Maybe things'll get better", Wakko said optimistically," The shut down means no human inside ToonTown right? Maybe you can finally get your privacy back".

" Maybe", Betty said smiling softly," Good bye".

" Bye Betty!", the Warners said in unison.

Exiting the utilidor, the Warners walked on towards the exit. The boys were chatting while Dot lagged behind, still taking in the scenery. Again her eyes landed on the firehouse window, where the light continued to burn brightly This time however, Dot was sure she saw something move from behind the curtain.

She stood still as she watched the curtains jostle about. Like someone was struggling with them. And someone was indeed...

The curtains opened and Dot was staring straight into the face of Mickey Mouse, who noticed her stare a few mere seconds after opening the curtain. The mouse stared back at her before he pulled out a sign from his hammerspace.

" _Are you lost? Should I call Bugs or what?_ "

Dot was at a loss for words. She mentally cursed her brother's absence since it was clear her voice would no longer work. Dot shook her head vigorously.

" _Does he know you're here?_ "

Dot shook her head again.

" _Go home now, kid. I won't tell Bugs you were here if you go straight home_ "

Dot nodded vigorously before she ran, never so intimidated by someone half of Bugs' height.

" Where have you been?", Yakko asked when he saw Dot running towards them.

" I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm still trying to get over it", Dot said tiredly.

" Alrighty then", Yakko said before slapping a portable hole onto the wall.

Theu jumped through the hole and landed right in front of the shield door. They opened it slowly, quieting the creaks made.

" Y'know, I think we might just get away with this", Wakko said happily.

" Keep thinking that, kid"

The lights in the water tower were turned on, to reveal Ophelia clad in only a nightgown and slippers with an annoyed expression on her face.

" Oh boy", Yakko muttered.

End of Chapter 22

... **Busted**...


	24. Chapter 23: Worry and Relief

Chapter 23: Worry and relief

" Does one of the three of you wanna explain to me where were you this time of the night?", Ophelia said with a stern glare on her face.

The bags under her eyes were clear to them, she was dead tired but she mostly looked utterly worried. Her hair was messier than usually and her tail was twitching between her legs.

" Eh... would you believe us if we told you we went for a midnight snack?", Yakko said sheepishly.

The way Ophelia's glare hardened answered his question.

" We forgot something in the soundstage and we went to go find it", Wakko lied.

" Were you searching for an hour? Why didn't you just ask me for help then? Sure, I'm dead tired but the least the three of could've done was tell me you were going out...", Ophelia said before collapsing on the couch," I was so close to calling Bugs here out of panic because all of you were gone... and with Trickster's appearance, I got so scared I couldn't even go back to sleep...", she said muffled as her head was buried in her hands," Close the door".

Wakko sat next to his nanny and nuzzled against her. He felt bad for making her worry so much, with all of what was going on.

" We didn't mean to make you worry, Ophelia, really", Yakko said as he sat next to her and Dot.

" Anything could've happened. You left without warning", Ophelia mumbled before she looked Yakko in the eye," Where were you really? And don't lie to me, Yakko. I'm tired and I'm seriously debating on whether I should ground you three for leaving".

Yakko swallowed the lump in his throat. He could feel Misfit complaining in his mind but Ophelia's sad and tired voice blocked out Misfit entirely.

He sighed," We wanted to go to ToonTown", he said.

Ophelia raised a brow," In the middle of the night?", she questioned.

" Well, it's not like we can go in the day, with the studio keeping an eye on us and all", Dot pointed out.

Ophelia was quiet for a moment," Good point", she muttered," You still could've told me though. ToonTown is dangerous for minors, even toon minors. Did you go inside?".

" No. We backed out last minute", Wakko replied.

After Wakko spoke, the was an awkward silence in the air. The Warners weren't sure if the silence was there cue to go to bed but they sat there with their own thoughts. Ophelia tapped her finger against her top lip in deep thought.

Yakko shifted uncomfortably in the silence. He hated the silence and the awkwardness it brought with it. Luckily, the silence was very short-lived.

" You scared me there for a bit", Ophelia admitted with a dry chuckle," I almost thought Trickster was in the tower with me, that's why I didn't see you in bed. Ridiculous, I know, you three can take care of yourselves. Any idiot would know that. But...", she paused, not knowing how to continue.

" Your mother hen was finally leaving the coop", Yakko said.

Ophelia snorted," Well when you put it like that", she said with a small grin.

" It's fine. It's our fault really. I mean... after what happened a few hours ago... you're still very paranoid and on-edge. We should've told you where we were going", Dot said sadly.

" We're really sorry", Wakko said.

" It's fine. I really was just paranoid. And there's also the factor that I am so dead tired that the couch is lookin' very comfortable right now", Ophelia said, holding back a yawn.

" Again, we're sorry", Yakko said.

Ophelia frowned," It's over now. Stop apologising, you're gonna make me cry", she said tiredly.

" ...Do you wanna talk about it... about what happened earlier... with Trickster?", Dot asked with uncertainty.

She hadn't seen Trickster (thank Avery for that) but she imagined he looked a little like Rascal. From how terrified Yakko was and how hysterical Ophelia was, he must have been terrifying.

" I'd rather not talk about it", Ophelia said looking at her feet.

" ...I can't believe I'm saying this...", Yakko mumbled before saying," Y'know, Scratchy always told us that talking about our feelings would always make us feel better".

" Oh Freleng, you're actually taking a play from Dr. Scratchnsniff's book. Who are you and what have you done with my Yakko?", Ophelia said exasperated.

" Hey, it works... most of the time. But we don't think you can drive us crazy. We're in a very dark part of the story", Dot reasoned.

" I don't know. The last thing I want to talk about was my downhill relationship with a toon who I thought genuinely loved me", Ophelia said hesitantly.

" Usually the last thing you'd want to talk about is what needs to be said the most", Wakko said," Trickster did a lot of awful things to you, things you'd rather forget. But forgetting them alone isn't really all that helpful. It's like stitching up a wound but you never cleaned it. Not only will it still look bloody, you could get an infection. That infection... is what's going on with you right now, your mind is getting sick with paranoia until there's a point in your life where you'll never leave the hospital that's your house. We may not know what it feels like... since we've been sheltered our whole life... but we're willing to listen... to clean the wound and restitch it".

Ophelia, Yakko and Dot blinked in surprise," That's... very wise... words, Wakko", Ophelia said in shock.

" Thanks. Read it on a Tumblr post a year back", Wakko said with a goofy grin.

" And the moment's over", Dot said exasperated.

" C'mon, give it a try. I promise we won't spill anything to Bugs or anyone that we know. What is said in the tower stays in the tower", Yakko said," Please... we really think it'll make ya feel better".

Ophelia continued not to look at them. She knew if she looked at them, she would fall into their plan. And it didn't matter if they told Bugs. The hare was there when everything spiraled out of control... they were the reason for everything spiraling out of control. Her, Trickster and Bugs, always the three of them in their inappropriate love triangle. It was not helping at all.

Although... what if talking about it did help? What if what she needed was one real good cry to get over the hurting? What if she really did need to clean and restitch the wounds? It has years since she last even gave a thought about it and now was a good time to bring it up.

" I suppose I can tell you what happened that started this whole drama", Ophelia said sighing," This is gonna hurt".

" We know. But it has to be done", Yakko said patting her arm gently.

Ophelia breathed," Okay... so it started back in 1948... It's been a year since toons started doing live performances and my studio was no different. Back then, humans looked at toons like how they looked at some of the best celebrities today so the studios got good money for letting us perform live. My owner was obsessed with the circus and had majority of our cartoons circling around them. I was created to be a trapeze artist and I did it well, always enchanted the crowd, always knew how to make them cheer".

" Can you still do trapeze?", Dot asked.

" If I wanted to, yes but I'd rather not", Ophelia replied before continuing," Now back then, humans weren't quite sure what we were capable of doing. We didn't even know what we were capable of but Mr. Banner, my owner, had this crazy idea that we were immortal and even indestructible and wanted Mr. Disney to help him test that theory but he declined. So he dropped it for a few months and we all thought he got over it... we were so naive. One live performance came and changed everything. Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Elmer and Foxy were there that night with their creators. Mickey was there too with Mr. Disney, who came to humour Mr. Banner. There was still a few minutes left to the show and Mr. Banner called me to the ring, talking about a new revelation he had fallen upon and I got worried. Next thing I knew I was being hurled 20 feet into the air".

" But you've been higher than that before", Wakko said, thinking the water tower was obviously higher than 20 feet.

" Yes, but toons weren't aware they couldn't be hurt from falling such heights so everyone was scared out of their minds. Mr. Banner was getting frustrated at the fact that I wasn't obeying him because of my fear of falling. I may not have a fear of heights, bit I do have a fear of falling. Before I knew it, I was being shot at, then the panic grew bigger. I could hear Mr. Disney screaming at some animators to get me safely down from there and Bugs was trying to get me to swing over to him but it was really a lot to handle. But I did try to reach him, but I felt something hit my back, something very painful and the next thing I knew... I was falling".

" What happened after that?", Dot asked.

" Well, the next few things were kind of blurry but apparently I 'kissed' Bugs and Trickster, who I had to find out through Foxy, was the one who really shot me, got jealous and a fight broke out. First ever toon brawl: Trickster Fox vs. Bugs Bunny. Bugs won and Trickster got shunned and hated me for it. I tried to move on from that day but with Trickster giving me the cold shoulder and with me seeing Bugs more often than Trickster, things spiraled. I didn't understand, we were friends! Everyone could see that. I still kissed him and slept with him so I don't know what made him think that it was fine to go ahead and SLEEP WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! FROM OUR OWN CARTOON!!", she cried," I was the fidel one, the one trying to push down my own growing feelings for someone else only to get backstabbed by my own family! Gosh this is so angsty the Author might as well change the genre".

" I have so many censored words in my head about this guy, my mind might as well be censored", Yakko said.

Wakko laid his head on Ophelia's lap, the latter reduced to small hiccups as she tried to stop herself from shaking. He hated this, the angst in the air.

" Okay, this air is too tense. Someone say a really bad joke", Dot said.

" Okay! Uh, knock knock", Wakko started.

" Who's there?", Ophelia replied.

" Atch"

" Atch who?"

" Bless you, that was quite a sneeze there!", Wakko said with a goofy grin.

" I'm so disappointed in my brother", Yakko muttered.

Ophelia chuckled," Everyone will have their share of bad jokes. I blame the Author for not being creative enough to think of a proper one", she said, now calmed down.

" Feeling better? Is there more?", Dot asked.

" There is but.. it's really too sensitive for the three of you. So we'll just stop with my rant", Ophelia said tiredly," Besides, we should really get you three to bed. No doubt you're about as tired as I am. C'mon, let's go get you settled in".

After setting Wakko and Dot to bed, Ophelia stepped into Yakko's room and walked over to where the eldest Warner sibling was laying.

" You okay?", she asked.

" Trickster's a butt", Yakko muttered.

" Yeah, he is. But bad things happen to let good things be cherished. I cherish the memories I have with the Looney Tunes. And I'll cherish the ones I'm making with you three now. No matter how dark it seems, there will be light", Ophelia said softly.

Yakko looked at her and chuckled," You can really see you were a mother", he murmured.

" That obvious?"

" Well, when ya say cheesy things like that, you're obviously have seen your fair share of motherhood", Yakko said playfully.

" Well, everything I do is to mother you so I don't mind", Ophelia said.

" No doubts about that", Yakko said.

" I do hope you and your siblings know you're grounded"

" We're aware", Yakko said sadly.

Ophelia smiled," But you're only grounded until AFTER Disneyland trip. And I won't tell Bugs about your little sneaking out rendezvous", she said mischieviously.

" You are seriously too kind to us"

" I know. But I'll go light on you since this is the first offense", Ophelia said before lightly kissing his forehead," I heard we're having the next two chapters off".

" Yeah, super pumped about it. Me and the sibs were thinking of taking a trip down to Hell to visit an old friend. Wanna join?", Yakko asked.

" Hmm... go down to the place where all of the world's most evil and vile people's souls reside... when do we leave?", Ophelia asked excitedly.

" When we wake up", Yakko said after yawning as he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ophelia pulled the covers over him and kissed him on his forehead again before leaving the room to return to her sleep.

" Sleep tight Yakko", she whispered softly.

End of Chapter 23

 **Hmmm... seems like we're having a change in perspective now. Hold onto your devices folks. Next chapter's gonna be interesting. Until then, peace out!**


	25. Chapter 24: Through his eyes

**Luckily, you all didn't have to wait long for this. Last chapter was pretty difficult to write so I actually finished this one before the last one. I just released this later to be evil :). So it's time to change the perspective a bit, so get ready.** **Warning: Abuse and kids generally being treated like sh*. You have been warned.** **SW02, to the stage please.**

Chapter 24: Through his eyes

Loud bangs were what prompted to wake SW02 up that Sunday noon. The irritating ashes on his face did nothing but made him extra annoyed.

He went over to the tap, letting the water rush out as he splashed his face clean of the ashes from the fireplace. Sometimes Rascal's room was just too cold for him.

The banging occurred again, this time yelling was heard and the faint sound of whimpering was noticeably as well.

" Sounds like family breakfast", SW02 muttered.

He left the kitchen, heading over to the dining room where indeed Trickster, Mahogany and Rascal were sitting, the two adults arguing while Rascal silently ate, clearly a bit upset. S would never admit it, but he liked seeing them like that. The more the married toons fought, the more likely Rascal would listen to him.

He walked back to the kitchen and settled again in front of the fireplace. No doubt Trickster would come barging in to make him do some work before he's given the rest of the day off.

Day off... a perk of being Trickster's favourite minion. On his days off, Trickster would allow him to leave the compound for hours on end, only to return at the latest 6AM the next day. S always took advantage of those days. He has friends in ToonTown he doesn't get to see often due to Trickster working him to the bone late at night.

As he had expected, Trickster barged in, red of anger and looking murderous.

" Morning Boss", S said happily," Ya lookin' awfully chipper. Did the wife finally treat ya nicely?".

He knew doing this would end up with him meeting Trickster's whip. It always did. That's how his mornings started ever since he could remember.

The strike came faster than most could react. S felt the whip collide with his shoulder and he let out a wail of pain. It still stinged from fighting off the goons when they grabbed him during their escape. He felt another strike hit the area just above his rear, this time he bit his lip because he knew the second strike came because he cried.

" Does that answer your question?", Trickster sneered.

" Yes Boss", S said.

" Good. I need you to feed the lions and clean the bathroom downstairs. Big Bubble's been complaining about roaches hanging out in there", Trickster said," After that, you're free to do whatever you freakin' want. Just be back by 6 tomorrow and nothin' later than that or otherwise I'm sending you to sleep in the attic".

S shuddered. The attic was even colder than Rascal's room.

" Are we clear?", Trickster asked.

" Yes sir", S said.

" Good. Now go away", Trickster said as he went for the fridge, taking out an entire pack of beer.

S leapt up, ignoring the pain and sped outside. The compound appeared to look like an old manor on the barren side of ToonTown. It was a near resemblance to Disneyland's Haunted Mansion, except it lacked gravestones and the overall creepiness.

He jogged over to a stable and slowly opened the door. Low growls were heard as S opened the doors. Two male lions laid eyed him as he walked in with slabs of meat.

" Hey kitties...", S said slowly," Brought ya breakfast. Please don't pounce", he added as he tossed the slabs over to them, one of them catching it in their mouth. With that, S bolted.

He never liked Trickster's lions. Always growling at him like their master. The least the fox could've done was send them to the Pridelands , since there was no use for them anyway other than to quench Trickster's moments of nostalgia.

Now he was stuck with the bathroom, in the basement area. He despised that area with a passion. Most of Trickster's baddest and vile goons stay down there, and S was always a target, figuratively and literally (it comes because of lacking a dartboard). Since he was Trickster's favourite, they mainly picked on him, bullied him and harassed him endlessly.

Pulling the hatch open with all his might, the second the hatch opened he could smell the scent of burning erasers, immediately making him sick. S pulled the hoodie over his nose and walked down the steps past the several brutish men that sat around, eying him suspiciously and almost hungrily.

He repeatedly checked behind him if anyone followed him. He made the mistake once of not looking back and it ended with him lying naked on the bathroom floor he was about to clean now, crying and in pain. He was only found later on when Trickster had been looking for him to teach Rascal something he couldn't remember.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, he slammed the door hard and locked it behind him. He calmed down considerably, feeling much safer being locked up than free. He looked around and noticed that what that goon said was more than correct, this place might as well be a cockroach breeding ground.

S emptied the bucket of murky water (he was sure some slobs peed in it) and grabbed a mop. He placed the bucket under the tap and let the fresh water pour through. He ignored the maggot that was flung out of the mop and dumped it in the bucket, more maggots appearing than his stomach could handle. He rushed to the toilet, puking in it as the images wouldn't leave his mind

" Note to self, beg Trickster to buy a new mop", he said as he wiped away the vomit with his glove.

He took the mop and wiped it across the floor, cleaning the grime that had collected from years of neglecting to clean it. He whistled softly as he danced around the room, mop in hand, lost in his own thoughts.

He imagined what it must've been like, to get new clothes or to have a full meal. To go to school and make friends that didn't run from their homes. To have parents that loved him. Oh, how he envied those children who got positive attention from their folks. He hated how they took their kindness for granted. He thought about how wonderful it must've been to celebrate Mother's Day or Father's Day and your folks weren't constantly yelling at each other or the mother never threw her wedding ring at her husband. Mahogany always did that, to get Trickster to do what she wants him to. Poor Rascal can only watch his parents decent into madness.

S pitied the young ink child. Born from two of ToonTown's most nefarious criminals, who only married each other to gain the other one's benefits. How Rascal got so perfect was a complete mystery to him.

But besides pity, he hated that boy. All because he was weak, too weak to stand up to his parents, too weak to stand up to S even. It was almost a depressing sight to see Rascal just take Trickster's verbal jabs or Mahogany's nicely hidden snide remarks. And the boy still naively believes his parents love him, even though S knew there's a lingering doubt in Rascal's mind after Trickster forgot his name... and nearly forgot him on the Warner lot.

Grabbing a sponge, he moved onto the bath. He held his breath as the tub released a weird, unpleasant odour.

" What do those pigs do in here? Disgusting", S gagged.

He would need actual bleach to clean the tub, but you work with what you're given because Trickster isn't one about giving. So he tried as best as he could to clean the mess that was the bathtub until it was white again, although there was still a bit of yellow and the lingering smell of whatever was in the tub.

S wiped the sweat off his forehead with his one clean glove that could no longer be classified as white. He was done and just in time too.

He went towards the door and froze there, mentally timing his run out as he knew what was going to happen next. As soon as he unlocked the door, he sped out, fast as lightning. And as he predicted, some goons tried to make a grab for him. He clambered up the steps before making a mad dash out of the basment.

Trickster sat in the backseat of the car patiently with Limbo, who was twiddling his thumbs nervously.

" Who are we waiting, Trickster?", Limbo asked.

" SW02. He might need a lift", the fox replied as he read the newspaper," 'Attack at Warner Bros. Is this the Trickster Fox vs. Bugs Bunny Part lll we've all been waiting for'. It could, Clarabelle, it could...".

" Dang, our ambush is getting a lotta attention", Limbo said quietly.

" Well we did attack them on their grounds", Trickster pointed out.

" Trickster, check this out", Limbo said showing his phone to his boss," Looks like Bugs came home for the weekend".

Trickster swore under his breath as he read the message one of his connections sent him. Below the message was a picture of Bugs and his nephew at Tiana's Palace.

" Change in plans?", Limbo wondered.

" No. We're just going to have to finish this job faster... if you can do that, that is", Trickster said as he looked up at the dog toon

Limbo shrugged," I could try", he said.

" Don't 'try'. Just do it", Trickster growled.

Suddenly, S jumped into the limo, landing gracefully next to Trickster, who remained unfazed by SW02's dramatic entrance. Limbo however, chuckled at the display.

" You're a minute early. Good. Close the door, would'ja", Trickster asked before yelling," Brutus, let's go!".

As the vehicle entered the city, S occupied himself by looking at the sights as they drove. ToonTown was a beautiful place when it wanted to be. Loud, crazy, unique is just some of the words S would use to describe his home.

" So why's Miss Mahogany obsessed with those Warner kids anyway? There's nothin' special about 'em", Limbo asked.

S tensed up as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

" They're apparently gonna make her rich", Trickster mumbled.

" I mean... I remember when she went through that phase of trying to seduce Bugs Bunny but we all know how that ended", Limbo said.

S let out a quiet snort. That may have been one of her dumbest plans yet, obviously it wasn't as thought out as the one that was happening now.

" Mahogany feels confident that this plan'll work. We just shouldn't be getting any more delays from now on or else it'll never work out", Trickster said.

" And you trust that she knows what she's doing", Limbo asked, eyebrow raised.

Trickster shrugged," She never even told me the final stage of her plan so we'll see how it goes", he said before turning to S," I need you back by dinner".

S frowned. It was rare Trickster would ask of him to return early.

" Why?"

" The Looney Tunes may be comin' home tonight and I ain't drivin' out here tomorrow morning if Foghorn Leghorn decides he wants a pie for breakfast", Trickster said before the limo came to a stop.

S hopped out but before he left, Trickster called him back.

" What?", S said annoyed before his look fell at Trickster's glare.

" Remember, dinner time", Trickster said before slamming the car door shut before the vehicle drove away, leaving S on the street.

He watched as the car drove into the distance, shifting his hoodie slightly over his head before starting his walk.

This section of ToonTown was his all-time favourite. Shantyville, over otherwise known as The Plaza, a place just outside the city bowl. This place played music all day round from the small stalls that littered the streets. Merchants, your occasional hawkers and many salesmen line up their merchandise in Shantyville where majority of the city's toons enjoy a day filled with music and good food. If any human really wanted to see toon culture, Shantyville was the place to be. Although S was sure the council had never let humans into this side of ToonTown before since it was too close to the Red Zone.

The Red Zone, that was a area of places to finally be yourself. It's the areas in ToonTown where humans are banned from going into due to the amount of casualties that happen in those areas in the past. Shantyville is still in the Orange Zone, but the Toon Council didn't want to risk the image of the city by showing the ugliness of a lot of toons, so the area was restricted, even if it's close enough to the city for humans to wander there.

And under usual circumstances, the rule was: the further you are from the city, the more endangered you are. Which was true. ToonTown Central is the safest place to be in the city, a good 80% of the toons there won't try to con you out of money. Plus, the city's top police station was there, extra safety.

S walked with a beat as a fast, jazzy tune was picked up. Some toons even started dancing around the central fountain. This was Shantyvilke in a nutshell, music, food, dancing...

Did he mention food?

The smell of something good made his mouth water considerably. He didn't get to eat earlier due to Trickster making him do extra work so he followed his nose to a place he recognised instantly.

Br'er Rabbit's Soup Kitchen was a good place to always grab some grub if the stomach's feeling poorly. S had found himself all these years eating from this place when Mahogany forgot to feed him and Br'er Rabbit would give food to him and his friends, one of them he can actually see sitting at a table alone.

It was a duckling roughly the size of Disney's Duck triplets, if not a few inches taller. His body was covered in white feathers all for except his hand, hair and the odd ring around his neck, which were black. His bill was much larger, going around his head like WB duck but his head was shaped like a Disney duck. His eyes were forest green with a blue hue.

The first time S saw him, he knew the duckling was an Ink Child, and one that should've never had been made.

" DJ, pal, buddy! Hand me that slice of bread over there please", S said as he sat opposite his friend.

" Go get your own bowl, you beggar", DJ growled.

S frowned," Woah, what's with you? You're more selfish than usual", he said.

DJ looked around suspiciously, worrying S," I'd rather not speak about it here", he said quietly," Br'er Rabbit has a bowl out for you, just go to the back and fetch it".

" Thanks...", S said slowly before leaving his friend to collect his food.

S crept up towards the back, finding Br'er Rabbit having his smoke break on top of the trash cans as Br'er Fox handled the toons in line. It was a while before Br'er Rabbit noticed his presence.

" Well if it isn't Mr. S, how's it goin' kiddo?", Br'er Rabbit asked, taking a long swig from the cigarette in his mouth.

" Could be better", S said walking up to the classic Disney toon.

" That fox ain't givin' ya problems, is he?", Br'er asked.

Br'er Rabbit was the only adult toon who was aware he was working with Trickster and didn't actively voice the problem with it, which S was grateful for that. In the years of working under Mahogany, S found himself spending a lot of time with the rabbit whenever he was feeling off. He was just comfortable with him, but not comfortable enough to tell the grown rabbit his real name.

" He whipped me this morning, but that was my own fault", S said.

Br'er Rabbit made a turning motion with his finger, prompting S to turn his back to the rabbit. He felt his hoodie get lifted up, revealing inky black fur. S felt a hand graze over his shoulder and he winced in pain.

" Ya shoulder jacked up pretty badly. They should've healed by now. What in the lord's name did he use?", Br'er Rabbit muttered," Ya might wanna bandage that up, I got a friend who can help ya out with that if ya like".

S smiled," Nah, I'll just ask DJ for an extra hand. No big deal", he said.

" What does 'DJ' stand for anyway?", Br'er Rabbit asked as he handed S his bowl.

S shrugged," No idea", he said genuinely.

" Well, when the two of ya come to that discovery, lemme know so I can stop feelin' weird whenever I say his name", Br'er Rabbit said before Br'er Fox called him back in," Looks like it's back to work fer me. Look after yaself kid".

" Will do", S said before he returned to DJ.

The duck in question sat, deep in thought as he ate a piece of the thick slice of bread. S was worried about him, it was rare that DJ would be so quiet. Usually his friend would be bragging about some new scheme him and his owner caught on or some adventure S wasn't included in due to Trickster being a butt.

" Okay, the suspense is killing me. Tell me what happened", S begged.

DJ sighed," I told you. I can't talk about it here. I'll tell you when we get to Rhube's place", he said.

" Is it that serious?", S asked.

DJ nodded solemnly as he took another spoonful of soup.

S looked around before he leaned in," Is it about your dad?", he whispered.

DJ nodded, answering S's question. Now he knew why the subject needed to be dropped immediately.

" So... I was on the Warner lot last night", S said changing the subject.

DJ froze," Did you see them...?", he asked carefully.

" Yeah... I saw them", S answered as he ate his soup.

" And..."

" What?"

" Do they remember you?", DJ asked curiously.

" No, of course they're not gonna remember me", S huffed," But... they did say I sounded familiar", he added softly.

" Isn't that a good thing?", DJ asked.

" Well, how would you feel if your mom and dad recognised you?", S asked.

" Not so loud", DJ seethed," I'd probably panic. I mean... I already know who they are... it's just the factor of meeting them that scares the poop out of me. What if they don't like me?".

S remembered the day DJ actually ran all the way to Trickster's mansion in tears of both joy and panic. The news itself brought some form of panic to S as well.

You see, DJ found out who his folks were.

To know who your parents are, is to know you're real. Even if they don't know you're actually real. Even if your father is one of the most feared toons in the city. Even if your mother is hidden in the background of a more famous brother.

Even if your father is from Warner Bros. and your mother is from Disney.

Now you know who you are and why you exist. Now you know why your bill is so big and why your head is round. Now you know that weird ring around your neck is a genetic thing.

Now you take your rock and you carry it, because that is who you are. That was what DJ had been thinking since then.

He accepted the news of his parents. He accepted that he was, in fact, an illegitimate and illegal child. He accepted the fact that if ToonTown finds out who he is, he will die. Because he was never meant to exist.

And neither was S.

" Maybe if they see your face... they might just recognise you", DJ suggested.

" Like that will ever happen", S muttered bitterly.

While Trickster wasn't one on rules, there was one rule S was told to obey or else face deadly punishment and that was: Never show your face.

To show his face would ruin everything Trickster and Mahogany had worked for. If his hoodie even showed the slightest glimpse of his face, it was game over and Trickster would murder him. And after last night's stunt, he might never see them again.

Maybe it was better that way... especially after the weird dreams he had receiving.

DJ slurped the last little of his soup, which annoyed S," What? It's respectful in some cultures...", he defended.

" It's also annoying in others", S retorted.

" C'mon, let's just get outta here before this place becomes too crowded", DJ said standing up.

After greeting Br'er Rabbit, the two boys left onto the streets of Shantyville which were noticeably much more crowded than earlier due to the Sunday services finishing minutes earlier. Luckily, years on the streets of ToonTown, you pick up shortcuts and how to get around quicker.

Dahl's Engineering Corridors, or D.E.C was a series of underground tunnels the gremlins of ToonTown built just below Bugs Bunny's own burrowed tunnels. It was easier to get down there than to move through the crowded streets.

The problem was that it's extremely dangerous.

The D.E.C was extremely dangerous at times like this when the crowd was large and the earth below was shaking. It was a complete mystery how Bugs managed to keep his tunnels running so smoothly. However, there are several toons who upkeep the corridors so that the city doesn't end up sinking into the earth. But that did little to comfort S.

S always hated walking in them, but DJ insisted that it was safe as long as they knew the jump points and where they should and shouldn't step or touch.

There was also the factor that it was dark down there, and S despised the dark.

" Coward", DJ muttered, earning a hard punch from S.

As soon as they got out, they found themselves at the end of the tunnel which lead them to Downtown ToonTown, a few blocks away from Disney Village's entrance. Spotlights that illuminated from the House of Mouse were visible from where they stood.

Disney toons walked up and about, prompting DJ to cover his face. It was more often than he liked when he was mistaken for one of the Duck triplets. Their other friend lived in a children's home not far from where they were standing.

It was sneaking in that made it incredibly difficult.

They raced down the streets, nearly crashing into Horace Horsecollar who was carrying a bunch of files. It was a mere few turns until they reached their destination.

Mother Gothel's Children's Home wasn't as bad as it sounded. The villain was actually a very sweet, but vain, person. It was the fact that the security was a pain, just like the tower from the movie. Usually, it would take them an hour to break in to see their friend, but luckily...

Their arrival was expected.

S boosted DJ up into the open window, the latter successfully falling in before he went ahead to grab S. The room they entered was occupied by one familiar toonette.

Rhubella Rat sat on the bottom bunk of the double bunk she shared with her roommate. She had a toon theory textbook on her lap while another textbook, called 'The art of villainy' was thrown towards the other side of her bed. She chewed her pencil as she stared at the book in complete concentration, not even noticing S and DJ's arrival.

" Looks like someone's taking her education seriously", DJ teased, catching Rhubella by surprise.

She glared at them with an annoyed expression," Your timing is seriously impeccable", she said sarcastically.

" Well, the window was open so we let ourselves in", S said pointing at the window.

" Ugh, I told Lena to close the window", Rhubella said annoyed.

" But all jokes aside, why are you studying? I'd expect you to be making out with 'darling Rody' by now", S said smirking.

Rhubella scowled," We broke up. Happy?", she growled.

" Woah woah woah! Hold the pastrami, what do you mean you and Roderick broke up?", DJ questioned.

" I mean exactly what I said"

" What this doofus means is why? You said things were getting serious. Why did ya split?", S asked.

Rhubella looked away sadly as she tapped her pencil against her textbook," He found out I wanted to transfer schools. Margaret spilled it to Danford who spilled it to Roderick who had to confront me about it... in the middle of Rule-breaking 101... it was so embarrassing".

S made a mental note to drop an anvil on Roderick when he had the chance.

" He broke up with you over the fact you're leaving Perfecto. I knew he was a jerk but I didn't think he was a butt", S said," What's up with that anyway?".

" Dude, she wants to go to Acme Looniversity...", DJ replied.

S cringed," Oh.. that makes sense", he said before continuing," But... you're enrolled at Perfecto Prep. A villain school. Will the Toon Council even allow you to transfer from there to Acme Loo, which is widely known as a comedic-hero school?", he asked.

" My grades at Perfecto have always been low. And since I became friends with Babs and helped her with her homework, I feel like I should really go to Acme Loo. I'd do better there than at Perfecto", Rhubella reasoned.

" I have no doubts about that, Ruby, but this is the Council I'm talking about", S said," They're not gonna let you in. No matter how bad your grades are. To them, you were made to be a bad guy, so you will go to a bad guy school".

" Mr. Bunny said he'll try to find a loophole for me... or to just blatantly tell the Council to make the school sign up less strict", Rhubella said as she packed her books away.

" Whoa, you went... to Bugs Bunny... and he's actually helping you", DJ said shocked.

While the Looney Tunes were kind, they were not very charitable. If there was one thing they all had in common with Scrooge McDuck, was that they didn't like moochers. There was a rumour that had spreaded many years back, about Daffy Duck running someone out of North ToonTown because he had asked Daffy for some cash. Some people said Bugs was worse and that he didn't even spend money on his own nephew. People said he was downright selfish.

That may have been one of the rare legitimate reasons S had for not liking Bugs Bunny, the others were very biased and could actually just be rumors some bitter old toon had spread.

" Yes DJ. He's helping me out. He's actually the one who gave this book", Rhubella said.

" Why though? Mr. Bunny rarely helps anyone out", DJ asked.

" True... but Bugs thinks I have a good reason for asking help. Plus, we worked together... on Tiny Toons, so he knows I have talent and not just a waste of valuable time", Rhubella explained.

" But Bugs Bunny?", DJ emphasized.

Rhubella rolled her eyes," He's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. He's really nice AND he does take care of his nephew for your info. And I heard him talking about adopting the Warner siblings the other day", she said.

S scoffed. He knew that would never happen. Not the part of Bugs adopting them, it was the adoption itself. Mahogany and Mr. Plotz had a deal, the latter keeps the siblings until the plan is put in motion. And the plan is in motion, which means it's only a matter of time before Mahogany goes back to Warner Bros. to snatch the siblings back into her clutches. And when that day comes, Bugs will realise that he's been duped and will take his anger out on ToonTown. And there is one unspoken rule in the toon world.

Beware the wrath of a Looney Tune.

" Whatever, can we not talk about him right now? DJ, didn't ya say you wanted to show us something?", S asked.

DJ tensed up," Eh... I'd... I'd rather not tell you guys anymore", he said shamefully.

" Is something wrong?", Rhubella asked concerned.

DJ's hand was shaking, almost as if it was being held back from where it wanted to go.

" I gotta go!", DJ said before he flung himself outside the window.

" DJ!", Rhubella and S screamed.

The two toonsters nearly went after him before Rhubella froze, hearing Mother Gothel calling her from outside the room.

" You go. I have to stay here so that everything looks normal. Besides-", Rhubella said before retreating to her bed," -I think he'd rather talk with you alone about his problem".

S nodded before he jumped out of the window, landing roughly on the ground before his feet revved up. He sped through the streets of Downtown ToonTown, praying his friend was okay.

" You better have a good reason for running, DJ", S muttered.

End of Chapter 24

 **So this was the surprise, an SW02 chapter :). I've been bouncing around in excitement to finish this and the next chapter will probably come out in 2 weeks if the universe is kind to us. Next chapter will be the last SW02 chapter, and things will be learnt. See you soon.**


	26. Chapter 25: Confronting your pain

**I never noticed that I had been writing this story for a year now, wow. The first chapter's anniversary was 2 weeks ago if I'm not mistaken. I'm really happy I got this far with it. This was ultimately the fic I hoped I would get far with and it seems that hope never failed. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story since the beginning.**

 **Okay people, chapter 25, here we go! Last SW02 chapter.**

Chapter 25: Confronting your pain **(Reader discretion is advised)**

S huffed as he raced about the darkening streets of ToonTown. It felt for the longest of time like he was running in a circle, the streets twisting and cutting making it harder to reach DJ by each sharp turn.

They had been running back towards North ToonTown, near Shantyville from Downtown. S was feeling more fatigued than the time Trickster's lions escaped the stables... he had never ran so fast in his life.

S knew they had been on the chase for roughly an hour or two, ToonTown was large enough to nearly make it near impossible to reach from one area to another without the use of a vehicle. It had taken several years for everyone to fully map out the city and there still might be a few streets missing from the map. But DJ knew ToonTown like the back of his hand, the streets were his home and newspapers and cardboard boxes were his blanket and bed. Hence why it made S, who didn't know as much about ToonTown as DJ did, slower as he needed to mentally map out the area he was in because at the very moment, he had no idea where he was anymore.

" DJ! Stop running!", S called out tiredly.

His feet were sore, and he still needed to return to Trickster soon, so he was in trouble no matter when DJ stopped running.

Eventually DJ stopped, huffing in exhaustion before collapsing on the ground. S loomed over him before crouching down to look at his friend closely.

DJ was rarely in distress. His friend was mainly the calm one and the thinker. And it seems his thoughts are doing damage to his mind.

" DJ, what happened?", S asked tiredly.

The duck remained quiet, not looking in his friend's eyes. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. It made him feel so much like an object.

" Look, something's obviously bothering you and-"

" Can I hide out by you for a bit?", DJ asked suddenly.

S was taken back. Why would his friend want to hide? No less in the same area as Trickster, DJ hated the fox.

" Why? I thought you were staying with Nan-"

" I got sold out. Betrayed. Next thing I knew, Warner Bros. is at our doorstep demanding I come with them", DJ said bitterly.

S's eyes widened at the confession. He got up despite his aching feet and knees and lifted his friend back on his feet too.

" C'mon, let's go for a walk", S said as he patted his friend gently on the shoulder.

XXX

They came back up to the edge of Shantyville and S noted that they were fearfully close to Looneyville, the home of the Looney Tunes. He and DJ had been walking together in silence as the sun began to set behind the mountains.

They haven't said a word to each other. S had been hoping DJ would confess first so that they could get over the problem together and S could be home before Trickster brings out the tracker. But if things needed to get on a roll, S would have to make this first step before DJ decides to run again.

" So what did you mean back there? You said you wanted to hide out by me and that Warner Bros. was after ya. What's goin' on?", S asked.

" I don't wanna talk about it", DJ muttered.

" No, you do want to talk about it, but you don't know how to start. I already told you my secret a long time ago, spill yours", S pushed.

" But your secret is just a name. Mine's an entire history", DJ said.

" And there will be a huge freak out once people find out my real name. Toons and readers alike", S said as an excuse," Now c'mon, tell me already. I can't help you out if I don't know what the problem is!".

" You wanna know what the problem is. The problem is Warner Bros., S. They know I exist", DJ finally admitted.

" What?", S said in shock.

DJ stuck his hand in his hammerspace before pulling up a folded paper" Take a look at this", he said handing the document to his friend.

S tentatively took the document and opened it up, slightly afraid of what he was going to see. And he had the right to be afraid for his friend.

 ** _Warner Bros. Entertainment Ownership Claim_**

" Apparently there was an ownership battle. Between Warner and Disney. Guess who won and tried to come and collect their prize", DJ said bitterly.

" They know who you are...", S said shocked.

" No, they know what I am. And they want to make a profit out of it", DJ said bitterly," He betrayed me. Told Warner Bros. and Disney about my existence and the two studios fought to have me. Now I'm on the run, because they'll be sending guards to look for me soon".

" Dang... DJ, I'm really sorry about that", S said sorrowfully.

" That's why I'm hoping to hide out by Trickster... just until they believe I'm dead or something", DJ explained.

S winced," I don't know... Thaddeus Plotz visits the manor once a month to go over Mahogany's BIG plan. And you're an Ink Child which they'll probably try to use you for something sinister. Frankly, staying with me means you'll still be in bigger danger of being found", he explained.

DJ looked disappointed before S started up again.

" But then again, I could convince Rascal to let you hide in his room with me. No one, not even Trickster or Mahogany, go in there except me and Ras, and Rascal is an Ink Child too so that could lead them away from you", S said thoughtfully.

It could work. He was smart enough to fool Trickster, he could fool everyone into thinking there wasn't someone new in the mansion. All he needed was to sneak DJ in undetected and they were good to go. Besides, it would be nice to have someone S's own age around since Rascal is too young to remotely have a good conversations with.

" So... are we doing this or not?", DJ asked impatiently.

S smirked," Let's do this", he said before he and DJ ran back towards the Plaza before taking a detour back to Trickster's home.

Unlocking the lock on the gate, S crept in slowly with DJ behind him. The lights on the mansion were still on, which meant that everyone was still awake and alert, also making it slightly more difficult to just bring DJ in through the front door.

" What are we going to do?", DJ asked.

S led the duck under one of the towers near the garage. He cursed, noticing the lights on Rascal's room were off.

" You see that bay window over there, climb up there and I'll open it up from inside. Just be really quiet and... try not to be seen", S explained.

DJ nodded before he began climbing. Luckily, there were vines he could grip on before he made it onto the roof. S watched his friend climb all the way to window and sat there behind one of the walls. S nodded, deciding that was good enough a cover before racing back over to the front door.

He nervously walked up the steps and knocked on the door, silently praying it wasn't Trickster or Mahogany that was opening it. He sighed in relief when he saw Limbo standing in the doorway.

" Did I make it?", S asked hesitantly.

" You're a couple a minutes late but I doubt Trickster noticed", Limbo said as he glanced at his watch," C'mon, he's in his office".

S gulped before he followed the only good toon he'd ever know working for Trickster up to the fox's office.

The hallways were silent, which meant the goons were out, hopefully not out as in outside on the grounds but out as in out on the town. S picked at his stained gloves as he appeared in front of Trickster's office.

" Trickster. SW02's back", Limbo called.

" Bring him in!"

He sounded angry, S noted, making him sweat. An angry Trickster was more dangerous than an irritated Trickster.

Upon entering the room, S saw Trickster pacing up and down the room while Mahogany sat on his desk, just as angry. He wondered what made them angry.

" Trickster?", S said clearly.

Trickster stopped pacing, looming over the boy with an unsettling grin," Ahh, there you are S... good timing. We need to talk...", he said softly.

" There's nothing to talk about!", Mahogany exclaimed.

" Shut up you old hag!", Trickster snapped before he turned to S again," As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted... I have something to tell you boy and you're going to love it".

S grew nervous but still kept his blank stare," What is it?", he asked.

When Trickster had news, it was usually updates on the plan, and majority of the time it wasn't something good. So S kept his guard up for anything that may involve a lot of ink and a missing toon report.

" We've decided-"

" No YOU'VE DECIDED to change the deal! I wasted my precious ink on a kid YOU DECIDED we have no use anymore for! YOU ARROGANT, SELFISH BASTARD!", Mahogany shrieked.

S cringed, realizing Rascal was involved in this. This couldn't have been good for anyone, especially if Mahogany is reacting so explosively.

Trickster rolled his eyes at his wife's tantrum," Fine then... I'VE DECIDED... to have you... be my new successor...", he said lowly.

" What?", S blurted out while Mahogany was screaming in rage in the background.

" You, from now onwards, will be my new successor. Once the plans complete and I'm no longer around, I want you take over from where I last left off", Trickster said as he pushed Mahogany off his desk before he sat in his chair.

" But... I thought Rascal was going to be your successor...", S said carefully.

The fact that the ink child will be his father's successor was the only thing that kept him believing that his father loved him. To hear that his birth right will be taken away from him... will downright devastating for the boy.

Trickster sneered," Rascal's useless! The boy can barely handle a gun, no less kill someone. I've given up on him", he admitted," Come sit down with me, **son** ", Trickster said patting his lap expectantly.

This was the most uncomfortable position S had ever been in. He really wished he was anywhere else in the world.

" You see... when I decided to make Rascal, I wanted him to be cunning and ruthless, a fitting heir to a crime empire... but instead I got this weak... pathetic little squirt that keeps crying for the littlest of things. I blame his mother for him being so emotionally unstable. I literally lost all hope... until I remembered... I had you", Trickster purred," You were so perfect for the job, I didn't even remember why I made Rascal anymore! You were everything I ever hoped for and even more... so you'll be my successor... whether you like it or not".

S shivered at the last part, he wanted nothing more than to run, take DJ with him and hide forever. Now he slightly knew what his best friend was feeling.

He felt a large clawed hand grip his face, forcing him to look Trickster in the eye," You'll do this... or you'll end up like your brother... Got it!?", he growled.

" Yes Trickster", S gasped as Trickster released his hand.

" Good", the fox said grinning happily," Now run along. I have business to take care of", he said pushing S out of the room," Oh, and tell Rascal the news. I wouldn't want him to be kept in the dark about the new arrangements", he said cruelly.

With that, the door slammed shut.

S collapsed on the floor, his body shutting down as he rendered Trickster's words. He held back a cry, fearing Trickster would hear him. He scrambled to get up and began his walk/run to the kitchen.

As he went towards the kitchen, he stopped and peeked inside the dining room, finding Rascal happily setting up the table.

" R-Rascal?", S stuttered out, getting the boy's attention.

Rascal grinned," Hey, you came back!", he said.

" Yeah, say, there's a friend of mine who needs a place to crash for a bit. Mind if he stays with you in your room?", S asked nervously thinking back to Trickster's words as he looked at innocent Rascal.

" I don't mind. It's kinda lonely up there anyway. Is he nice?", Rascal asked.

" He's nicer than me under these circumstances", S muttered truthfully.

" Then he can stay. Although, he's gonna have to sleep on your bed though", Rascal said as he placed the last fork down," And done!", he said proudly

" I'm afraid to ask what this is all for", S said cringing.

" Mom and Dad were pretty mad at each other earlier. So I thought I'd set the table to cheer them up so they can have a fancy dinner like the Looney Tunes have", Rascal said before pushing S out of the room," Now your friend's probably waiting for you. I'll have a plate put aside for you when you get back".

" Wait Ras-", S started before he was cut off by Rascal slamming the door in his face," Drat".

Trickster would have expected tears by now if S were to tell Rascal the news immediately. He hesitantly decided to go to Rascal's room to let DJ in before the cold got to him.

Rascal's room, in general, was very dull for your average 6 year old boy. There was only two beds with thin sheets and a wool blankets, a toy car in the corner and a chest filled with clothes. And that was it for Rascal's bedroom.

S unlocked the window just before DJ had swiftly swung in and landed perfectly on his webbed feet.

" Nailed it!", DJ cheered.

S rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic entrance. He was certainly his father's son.

" So I'm guessing the fox kid agreed", DJ said as he dusted himself off.

" Yeah", S said quietly.

DJ frowned at his friend's quietness," What's wrong?", he asked.

S shook his head," Bad stuff, pal, bad stuff...", he said.

" Dude, talk to me. I told you what was bugging me. Now spill", DJ said sitting on what was actually S's bed.

" Trickster wants me to be his successor", S confessed.

" Why's that a bad thing? It means he likes you, doesn't it?", DJ said naively.

' Bud, you have no idea how scary it is to be touched by Trickster', S thought bitterly.

" Rascal was supposed to be his successor, not me! That's why he was created! I was created to get back at the Looney Tunes for some weird reason Trickster won't tell me. This is a bad turn of events, D. And oh Walt, I probably left Rascal with his dad. Trickster is cruel... no doubt he's busy squishing out whatever love Rascal had for him to nothing", S said in panic.

" Then I don't think you should be here, dude. If Trickster's as bad as you say he is, that kid is probably getting burned out there", DJ said frowning.

With those final words that came from DJ, S sprinted out of the room before the former closed the door. S prayed that Trickster hadn't reached him.

But toons' prayers were never answered.

By the time S reached the dining room, Trickster walked out of there with a cruel smirk before he walked in the direction of the front door. Then, he knew he was already too late.

" No no no no no", S murmured as he entered the dining room to see Rascal curled up and shaking on the floor.

" Rascal", he called.

The shaking stopped and Rascal began to get up slowly. He turned around to face S with blank eyes and his mouth in a thin line, which took S back.

It was like staring in a mirror, a cold, lifeless mirror.

" I know you didn't have a choice in the matter", Rascal said blankly.

S sighed but I was cut off from saying something by Rascal.

" Don't speak", he said as ink began to run down his face as he was losing control," I'm very unstable at the moment...", he murmured.

S breathed, trying not to cry.

" I'm going to check on your friend. Your food's in the kitchen", Rascal said walking out of the room, leaving S alone.

His mind went dark and his heart felt numb and empty. He had let his body automatically take him to where it wanted to go as he thought about his regrets and the stupid choices he had made.

He found himself in Trickster's room of all places and shut the door behind him. Neither Trickster or anyone else was inside, just S and his darkening thoughts in the one soundproof room.

There, S collapsed on the floor and started to cry. He cried loud for the pain he had been put through for all these years, letting Trickster get into his head and Mahogany push him around. It was getting too much, too too much. It was unbearable. And now Rascal may hate him for just existing. The entire Fox was against him for all because of who he was.

He couldn't take it. He wanted to leave. He needed to leave. Something in him needed to change and change fast. Some miraculous event must happen to turn the table in his favour again. Something needed to change.

Never had he felt more lost and alone other than the time his family was forcefully torn apart. All the years of bottling up his feelings and the pain of seeing his family moving on without him was finally coming back to bite him. He wanted to scream.

And luckily, he was in soundproof room.

" GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!"

XXX

Yakko shot out of bed like a rocket as he felt his head explode in pain in the inside. He clutched his head in pain as his inner alarm bells were ringing.

With a shaking body, Yakko got out of bed and made his way to his siblings' respective bedrooms. He frowned when he found the both of them calmly asleep.

" Yakko... is everything okay dear?", he heard his nanny call out from her bedroom.

" Yeah, everything's fine", he replied, although his mind told him otherwise.

He got back into bed and laid his head back down on his pillow, his headache had long since stopped and he felt his chest tighten in pain before relaxing.

" What in the world was that?", Yakko asked himself before entered his dreams again.

End of Chapter 25

 **So this is the last SW02 chapter for a long while and we're back to our favourite kids and nanny. Don't worry, its all fun chapters from here... until we get to another serious chapter. People we have surpassed 100k words, I'm legitimately proud of myself AND we have 25 chapters worth of drama.**

 **Again, I'd like to thank everyone who had read, followed, favoured and reviewed this far into the story. I hope you all have a great day/night. Precious out!**


	27. Chapter 26: School

**Writing in darkness: not one of my best decisions.**

Chapter 26: School

Ophelia laid asleep peacefully in her bed, a small smile on her face as she dreamed. She looked peaceful and content, like nothing could wake her up.

" OPHELIA!"

Except that.

The Warners kicked the door open, energetic and as zany ever, despite Wakko's leg being in a cast.

" I don't wanna get outta bed Bugs. I just got in", Ophelia mumbled sleepily.

" Well too bad. You gotta get up", Yakko said, lifting the bed up, causing Ophelia to roll out.

Ophelia groaned," Yakko hon, that was a little bit too excessive", she said tiredly.

" True. True. But... you need to make us breakfast or else we'll be late for school", Yakko said crouching down as he looked at his nanny's unmoving form on the floor.

Now Ophelia's eyes snapped open at the statement. She looked at the siblings curiously, hoping they were somewhat joking.

" School?", Ophelia asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yep. Good ol' Ms. Flamiel's School for Zany Monkey-look-a-like Children. Been goin' there since our Animaniacs days", Wakko said happily.

" Oddly specific name. Let me guess: You three are the only students there", Ophelia said with a small smirk.

" Yep!", the Warners said in unison.

" Now get up. I want waffles and strawberries", Dot said folding her arms and tapping her foot expectantly.

XXX

" This is it?"

Ophelia looked at the small building squeezed between two large movie sets in scrutiny. She clicked her tongue at the 'school' sign like it was cheaply painted on.

" Yep", Yakko said as he leaned against her," Ms. Flamiel should be inside already".

" What I still don't get is that I've been your nanny for over a month now and you've never went to school while I took care of you", Ophelia said as she still scrutinized the building.

" Oh! Ms Flamiel was in the asylum when you came. Apparently, our last class didn't end well", Dot said innocently.

" I'm not even gonna ask", Ophelia said shaking her head," And your teacher's back from asylum I assume".

" Yep. Can't wait to see how we'll drive her nuts this time?", Yakko said eagerly.

" I'll have a mental countdown until I hear a woman screaming", Ophelia responded before she bent to their level," You three be good... well, as good as you can be. Remember, no South Park humour and try to keep innuendos to minimum".

" 'Keep innuendos to a minimum'! That's like telling me not to be myself, Ophelia!", Yakko said dramatically.

Ophelia rolled her eyes," Cut the dramatics, Yakko, I didn't say you COULDN'T do them, just keep the amount low. And also, can you get yourselves in trouble like... three hours after I left you here. I'd like a moment to myself" she said.

" To do what?", Dot asked curiously.

" Lady things", Yakko said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

" Kid, if I don't glue your mouth shut by the end of this story, that's means I'm being very merciful. Now get to class", Ophelia said as she ushered them inside," Love you loads. Don't drive the teacher too crazy. Dot, make sure Yakko doesn't say anything stupid".

" Hey!"

" Will do!"

" Bye Ophelia!"

The Warners entered the building, mischievous smiles on their faces when they spotted their stern teacher at the board.

They swiftly entered their seats without a sound, hands clutched as they waited for her to turn around.

" Hi Ms Flamiel!", the Warners said in unison.

Ms Flamiel jumped back in surprise at the Warners 'sudden' appearance. They merely grinned at her expense. She suppressed a growl before tidying herself up.

" Morning class. I'm glad to see you're all here early", Ms Flamiel said.

" Maybe we should've woken Ophelia up twenty minutes later", Yakko muttered.

" What was that, Yakko?", Ms Flamiel snapped.

" Nothing Ms Flamiel", Yakko said innocently.

Ms Flamiel sniffed," Thought so. Now let's go onto my favourite subject, Physics!", she said as she turned to the board.

The Warners groaned in disappointment.

" Please let her ask Wakko about this", Yakko murmured.

" Yakko!"

" The lord is merciless", Yakko muttered before he spoke up," Yes Ms Flamiel?".

" Can you state Newton's First Law?"

" Sure. Which state do you want? New York, Texas, Florida...", Yakko said as he counted on his fingers.

" No no no. I'm asking if you can say Newton's First Law", Ms Flamiel said in frustration.

" 'Course I can! Newton's First Law", Yakko said with a grin.

" Yes continue", Ms Flamiel replied.

" Continue with what?", Yakko said confused.

" With the definition!"

" But Ms Flamiel... you asked if I could say 'Newton's First Law' and I could and I did", Yakko said fluttering his lashes innocently," You didn't ask for a definition".

At this point, Wakko and Dot were failing to hide their snickering at their brother's antics.

Ms Flamiel grinded her teeth, wondering why she asked Yakko to answer the question. She was this close to giving him an F.

" Well I'm asking now! What is the definition of Newton's First Law?!", Ms Flamiel yelled.

" Hey! Easy on the ears. They're sensitive. Okay. The definition of Newton's First Law is...", Yakko said before pausing for suspension.

Ms Flamiel's looked on hopefully. Maybe she could finally get a non-literal, non-sarcastic answer from the Warner.

But the hope was destroyed when a sh*t-eating grin appeared on Yakko's face.

" It's the first law Newton created", Yakko answered cheekily.

There was pin-dropping silence in the classroom until Wakko slowly started clapping. Soon, Dot joined in with a grin until their clapping got faster.

" And the punchline of the day is delivered to you by: Yakko Warner! Who's probably going to get his butt whooped when he gets back to the tower. Yakko, tell us how you're doing?", Wakko said in an announcer voice.

Yakko stood up from his seat and bowed dramatically, his head hitting the desk purposefully before he spoke into Dot's imaginary microphone," I'm feelin' good, Wak. Feelin' real good", he said.

" That's enough! You're all getting Fs!", Ms Flamiel said taking a marker from inside her dress.

" Ooh! Another item of the chest of things", Dot said, earning a fist bump from Wakko.

She drew Fs on their foreheads (Yakko had to restrain Wakko from attacking Flamiel again), but wasn't quite satisfied. Especially since the children remained rowdy and playful. But then Flamiel remembered there is always one thing that made children behave majority of the time.

" Giving you Fs simply isn't enough for you three. Which is why I propose a parent-teacher meeting", Ms Flamiel said.

" Okay, so lemme get this straight. You want to have a parent-teacher meeting but the thing is, Ms Flamiel, we don't have parents", Dot said smugly.

It was Flamiel's turn to smirk," Ahh, yes, but I've heard of the recent development that the studio managed to retrieve a nanny for the three of you, did they not?", she said smugly.

The Warners' smiles dropped, all smugness dissipated.

" Welp, it was nice knowing you, Yakko", Wakko said patting his brother's shoulders," Hey, if you die, can I have your room?".

XXX

Ophelia laid lazily on the couch. She sighed in relief as she finally had some peace to herself. Everything had been done and cleaning (well, cleaning what could still be saved) was done. Now all she could do was relax.

Then something inside of her snapped. Like the sense a mother gets when her children messed up badly...

" My Warner senses are tingling", Ophelia said, looking at the phone expectantly.

Then the phone rang and the sense of dread Ophelia felt grew. She tentatively placed it against her ear, already knowing what to expect.

" Warner Bros Water tower residence. Ophelia Alleycat speaking", Ophelia said in a strained voice before her voice relaxed," Hi Wakko dear- What? I LEFT YOU THREE FOR 10 MINUTES AND YOU'RE ALREADY CAUSING TROUBLE!".

XXX

Ophelia sat with a straight face in front of Ms Flamiel with Yakko sitting next to her nervously. She had already sent him a deadly look which silenced any words he had wanted to say.

" You really couldn't even give me an hour, huh", Ophelia hissed.

Yakko grinned sheepishly, unable to help himself.

" Ms Alleycat, is it?", Ms Flamiel said as she drummed her nails against the table.

" Yes, Ms Flamiel... I assume", Ophelia said.

" It has come to my attention that your charges are very unruly and disobedient".

Yakko looked like he was about to argue but had promptly kept quiet when Ophelia sent him another look.

" Was there anything they may have done to appear this way?", Ophelia asked.

" Oh there's a list", Ms Flamiel said as she brought out a long list of things the Warners had done wrong," The first thing they did was...".

" Do you have a Universal remote?", Ophelia whispered to Yakko.

He handed her the remote and immediately she fast forwarded through Ms Flamiel listing off their problems, accidentally going far too forward.

" Wait. Hold up. Go back a little and... she's done here", Yakko said.

When they reached the point where she ended, Ophelia pressed pause and turned to look at the Warners.

" Now you three know I love you, very much...", Ophelia started.

" We love you too Ophelia!", Wakko said adorably.

"... But I need my sleep! How would you feel if your kid's teacher calls you during the middle of your catnap to tell you your kid's bein' sassy?", Ophelia said tiredly.

" I'd... be pretty miffed", Yakko admitted sheepishly," We're sorry".

" Don't be", Ophelia said gently," Just do this next time. Wait two hours after I leave THEN cause trouble because imagine I had to go 6 hours without you three around me, I'd go stir crazy in all that silence. I'd rather have your company than be alone".

" Aww", the Warners cooed before tackling Ophelia into a group hug.

After the small moment, the Warners untangled themselves from Ophelia. Then a thought came to the toonette's mind as the kids stood around her.

" What did you three do anyway? Or was it all Yakko and then you two got involved?", Ophelia asked.

" All Yakko", Wakko and Dot said unison.

" Eh, can't deny it", Yakko said before shifting into an excited mood," Wanna hear what I did?".

" That's why I'm here", Ophelia said as she ushered him to begin the tale.

A few minutes later

" And then she called you and the rest is history", Yakko said ending the story

Ophelia blinked as she registered everything Yakko said. She felt something warm inside her swell, like a feeling of being... proud.

Ophelia grinned," Bugs would've been just as proud as I am if he were here right now", she admitted," I mean... in a literal sense, Newton's First Law is the first law Newton made... so you technically got the answer right".

" Exactly! I don't know what her problem is. Besides, I have no interest in this Physics, I wanna do Toon Physics where I can find out how the 'Walking on Air' trick works", Yakko huffed as he settled his head in his hand," I've been trying to convince Plotz for YEARS to transfer us to Acme Looniversity but he won't budge".

" I'm guessing this ties in with wanting to go to ToonTown", Ophelia murmured as she gently stroked Dot's, who took residence on her lap, hair.

" Yeah. We even got Bugs to talk to him but Plotzy still said no", Wakko replied.

Ophelia frowned. She wished there was something she could do to change some things for the kids to make it easier for them. But if Bugs, who scares most of the executives, couldn't convince Plotz, who she knew was dead afraid of the hare, to change those things; what were the odds that she could.

" There's not much I can do, unfortunately", Ophelia said sadly before continuing," But... I can help you get rid of Flamiel so you wouldn't have to endure this nightmare any more... until she comes back for more".

" You would do that?", Dot said surprised.

" Honey, at this rate, she's going to keep calling me every day because of your shenanigans if she stays. She may not be teaching me, but she has to go, my napping depends on it", Ophelia said crossing her arms," Now get back to your seats, I'm going to unpause her. Try to make it look like you sat through a boring news report".

With that description, the Warners immediately feigned sleep. Ophelia bit back a chuckle at the accurate behaviour before she pressed play on the remote.

"- And that's just what happened all before today", Flamiel said setting down the scroll.

" That is... truly terrible", Ophelia said in false shock.

Flamiel slammed her ruler on the desk, causing the Warners to 'wake up' in a crazed frenzy.

" Do you see what I mean?! Completely unruly. I have no idea what to do with them anymore!", Flamiel said frustrated

" Are you talking about your chest being opened in your dress 'cause sweetheart, the answer's simple: get yourself a new dress... preferably one that didn't look like a maternity dress", Ophelia said as she leaned in," It is certainly a 'chest' of things. Is that a mole or did a raisin just fall down there and decided to camp out in there".

Flamiel sat back in shock," Excuse me?!", she shrieked.

" You are excused", Ophelia said politely.

" I will not allow myself to be disrespected like this", Ms Flamiel said angrily," I am the teacher. You must respect me".

" I'm respecting you... at least I haven't made a comment on your teaching methods", Ophelia said with a cough.

" That's it! F!", Flamiel said as she took out her marker from her chest.

" Woah! Woah! Hold the cake, I'm not gonna let you draw on my face with something that came outta the forbidden area! That's unsanitary", Ophelia said as she pushed Ms Flamiel' hand away.

" Yeah! I mean, how do you think me and my sibs survive with you writing on our foreheads!", Yakko continued.

" Disgusting! You should be getting a taste of your own medicine- Aah", Ophelia said as a lightbulb went off on top of her head before she smirked mischieviously.

Yakko pulled the lightbulb over to his head, snapping his fingers and smirking as well as he got the idea.

Suddenly, Ms Flamiel was yanked out of her seat and placed forcefully in Yakko's desk. Dot raced around her, trapping the teacher in toon-proof rope. Then, Wakko placed tape over her mouth, causing her to muffle in protest.

Ophelia spun around before changing into a more professional outfit of a red blazer, white shirt, pencil skirt and glasses. She smiled charmingly as she looked Flamiel who looked ready to strangle her.

" Good morning class", Ophelia said happily.

" Good morning Ms Alleycat!", the Warners said happily as they hid their snickers at Ms Flamiel glaring at them.

" Oh Ms Alleycat! Ms Flamiel didn't greet you back! And according the rules SHE drew up, Rule number 320 says 'Always greet your teacher'", Yakko said as he took out a thick rule book to prove his point.

" That's correct, Yakko. Ms...", Ophelia trailed off as she looked at Ms Flamiel's file," Gertrude? What kinda name is Gertrude- no offense to any readers whose name may be Gertrude. Anyway, Ms Gertrude, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you".

Ophelia took out a marker, from her pocket mind you dirty people, and drew a large F on Ms Flamiel's forehead.

" Now class. Let's continue. Our first lesson today is Multiplication", Ophelia said before her expression faltered," I... I don't think I should be teaching this to kids under 12".

" G'night Everybody!"

Ms Flamiel thrashed in her seat, causing Yakko to glare at her.

" Hey! There's nothing in the rulebook that says I'm not allowed to G'night Everybody when the teacher's implying something dirty", Yakko said defensively.

" But... there is something in the rulebook called Rule number 789 that says 'Don't cause a ruckus in your seat", Wakko said as he appeared behind Ms Flamiel," Ms Alleycat!".

" Another F, Gertrude, seriously. At this rate, I might as well put you in Saturday detention", Ophelia said as she drew another F on Flamiel's cheek.

Yakko shuddered," Saturday detention. Ooh, that's bad. All the sketchy folks go there", he said.

Suddenly Dot appeared, dressed in dark clothing with hot pink overdone eyeshadow, feet on the desk with a toothpick in her mouth.

" Sup dog. What you in for? I was selling sherbet on the corner of the sandbox. I still got some on me. Wanna deal?", Dot said as she took out the powdery sweet from her pocket before forcefully putting it in Flamiel's hand," Ms Alleycat! Gertrude... is selling sherbet illegally".

" That's violating Rule number 951, 'Don't sell high in sugar candy in the classroom'. You should F her!", Yakko exclaimed.

" F her! F her! F her! F her!", the Warners chanted.

" Y'know, if ya take that outta context, it sounds like you want me to (censored) her", Ophelia said with a hand on her hip.

" I know, that's why we're still chanting it", Yakko said before they continued chanting.

Ophelia drew an F on Flamiel's other cheek before sighing," This is gonna take a while", she said.

Several Fs later

Ms Flamiel sat shaking vigorously in her desk, eyes darting around crazily. Ophelia and the Warners looked at her pitifully.

" Do you think we went too far?", Ophelia asked.

" Nah, we haven't totaled it to the amount of Fs she gave us over the last 20 years", Dot said as she was doing the subtraction on a notepad," Nope. Still a negative".

" How are we going to squeeze 20 years worth of payback Fs in an under 5k chapter?", Wakko asked.

" The thing is Wak, we can't", Yakko said with a sigh," The Author won't allow it".

" Looks like we're going to have to stop here then", Dot said closing the notepad.

" I'll go give Gertrude the good news", Ophelia said before she walked over to the shaking Flamiel, who cowered at the sight of Ophelia approaching.

" Congratulations Flamiel. Due to the Author's laziness, you're free from all the Fs you're supposed to get... unfortunately", Ophelia said in disappointment.

Ms Flamiel sighed in relief, but her relief was suddenly shattered.

" VIOLATION!", the Warners said popping out of her desk.

" According to Rule 102,456,834,194,124, 'You're not allowed to sigh in class'. F her!", Yakko added.

As Ophelia was trying to draw an F on Flamiel's body again, the marker could no longer write.

" Aww... outta ink already! Oh well... guess I'll have to use this thing instead," Ophelia said as she took out a tatoo gun, much to Flamiel's horror and the Warner's delight," You like? Bought it at a junk shop downtown for just two dollars. The aesthetics are really great too. Look at the red ink that spilled here... wait... that's not ink, it's blood, like real blood... Oh well. AESTHETIC!".

XXX

Ms Flamiel, still stuck in the desk, was shaking and screaming crazily about the Fs on her body and mutterings about being a 'bad student' while being carried into a white van.

Mr Plotz looked at the teacher sadly as he felt a headache coming on. He looked around him to find Ophelia and the Warners, along with Lola, waving at Ms Flamiel as she was taken away. He walked over to them, his headache worsening.

" Ms Alleycat", Plotz said massaging his temples.

" Mr Plotz", Ophelia said cheerfully.

" You're supposed to make sure the Warners behave, not encourage their zany behaviour", he said tiredly.

" Well in my defense sir, she tried to draw an F on my forehead with a marker that appeared from inside her saggy boobs. Very unsanitary", Ophelia said folding her arms.

Plotz growled, he really wanted to fire this lady but he doubted Bugs or the Warners would be too amused with him.

" Ms Alleycat, I'm afraid I'll have to dock your paycheck for this"

Before Ophelia could protest, Lola jumped in," I don't think Bugs, or should I say... Mr Bunny, would be too happy with that decision, now would he?", she said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Plotz froze," Y-You're bluffing", he said.

" Am I, Plotzy, am I?", Lola said as she pressed 'dial' on Bugs' number," It's ringing", she sang.

Plotz's eye twitched as he heard the other line pick up

" **Eh, what's up Lola?** "

" Wait! Did I say 'dock'. Oopsy me, I meant to say raise. Yeah, I'm going to give you a raise, Ms Alleycat!", Plotz said nervously.

" Better", Lola mouthed.

" **Lola**?"

" Sorry Bugs, butt dial", Lola said as she ended the call.

" Thank you", Ophelia said after Plotz left.

" Eh, Bugs would've wanted me to do it anyway. Besides, I rarely get to pull the 'Call Bugs' card!", Lola said happily.

Ophelia chuckled," Noted", she said.

" Ophelia, can we go out for ice cream?", Dot asked.

" PLEASE!", the Warners said in unison.

" Why not? Lola, you wanna join?", Ophelia asked.

" You're asking me to join you", Lola said surprised.

" Well, you did just get me out of a tight spot there. The least I can do is buy you ice cream", Ophelia said.

" Well... when you put it like that", Lola said chuckling," Sure, I'm not doing anything now anyway. Thanks Ms Alleycat".

" Ophelia's fine, dear", Ophelia said kindly.

" Can I call you Phels?", Lola asked with a grin.

" Sure. But be warned, Bugs gets really touchy when someone else uses his personal nickname for me", Ophelia said jokingly.

The two women laughed before they left the studio with the kids in tow, the beginning of a small friendship blooming.

End of Chapter 26


	28. Chapter 27: Toddler Troubles

**I've had this idea for a while now and now seemed to be more a good time than ever since everything after this is strictly planned.**

 **So here's the chapter. Cute things are about to happen here.** **So cute, it's gonna give Bugs a heart attack.**

Chapter 27: Toddler Trouble

It was a normal day on the Warner Bros Studio Lot. Celebrities drove in and out of the studio, directors were barking out orders and make up artists were trying to catch with the actors. So it was your average day.

Or at least it was.

In Acme Labs, the two infamous lab mice were working on another project that will help them take over the world.

" Pass me the screwdriver, Pinky", Brain said as he was head-deep in their machine.

" Sure thing Brain!", Pinky said as he tossed his partner the tool that had hit Brain against the head, causing him to lose balance and fall into the machine," Oops! Sorry Brain!".

" Pinky, I will hurt you", Brain said as he crawled out of his machine," Yes! It is finally complete".

" What's complete, Brain?", Pinky asked confused.

" My greatest machine. The plan that will finally help us takeover the world!", Brain said.

Pinky clapped excitedly," Egad Brain! That's brilliant! But... what does it do?", he asked.

" I'm glad you asked Pinky. You see-"

The sharp sound of a whistle was heard outside the laboratory before the Warners ran inside with Ralph not far behind them.

" Sorry for the detour, Brain!" Yakko said as he hopped onto the countertops.

" Warners! What did I say about entering my lab?!", Brain exclaimed.

" Umm... Don't", Dot said as she hung from the lights before swinging away as Ralph's net nearly caught her.

" Ralph get them out of here! There's too much delicate equipment in here!", Brain exclaimed.

" I'm trying!", Ralph exclaimed as he tried to catch them.

Even after their truce was formed, the Warners still preferred being chased by Ralph from time to time. The guard, most of the time, didn't mind chasing them but sometimes the siblings got too much of a thrill from their game that they end up losing it, like now.

Then, the worst thing that could've happened, happened.

During all that excitement, Pinky accidentally tripped over the switch of the machine, causing it to turn on. After it warmed up, lots of noise occurred, gaining the attention of Ralph, the mice and worst of all, the siblings who were in the machine's shooting range.

" Uh oh", the Warners said frozen still as the machine blasted them.

" WARNERS!", Ralph, Pinky and Brain screamed in panic.

Brain turned the machine off and hopped off the table to see what remained of the siblings.

" No no no no", Brain said as he looked at the pile of clothes in worry.

" Where are they?", Pinky asked in worry.

" The machine... it... they...", Brain said as he lowered his head shamefully.

" Oh no", Ralph said quietly as he looked at what remained of his friends.

There was a moment of silence in silence in the air. Brain, who felt terribly guilty for what happened to his colleagues and beloved family members, began to panic. What would he tell Ms Alleycat? Or worse... how was he to explain this to Mr Bunny?

Then, a piercing cry sliced through the silent air. Brain, who was closest to the noise, jumped back in surprise as he saw the pile began to move. His jaw dropped as he laid his eyes on what was, indeed, the Warner brothers.

Now how was he going to explain THIS to Bugs Bunny.

XXX

" How are we going to explain this to Mr Bunny?!", Mr Plotz screeched in panic.

But more importantly in the CEO's mind, how was he going to explain to Mahogany?

Dr Scratchnsniff rubbed his hands together nervously together as he stared at what was sitting on the carpet in front of him.

A young toon boy clad in brown overalls was playing with a paddleball on the ground. He was roughly the size of Dot and was in fact, Dot's age of 5 years. The boy looked at Scratchnsniff and grinned.

" Hi. I'm Yakko! What's your name, mister?", Yakko said innocently smiling, a cute tooth gap appearing on his top jaw.

Scratchnsniff sighed," I'm Otto, remember. I was your psychiatrist for several years, Yakko", he said.

" Several years? But I'm only this many", Yakko said holding up all his fingers on his one hand and his thumb on the other. He looked around, as if he was looking for something," Where's Wakko and Dot?".

Scratchnsniff sighed in relief, at least he remembered his siblings," Wakko is with Ralph and Dot iz with Mizz Nurse", he said

Hello Nurse burst into the office, frazzled and disheveled as she carried a toon baby that was roughly the size of a week-old kitten.

" She won't stop crying. I've tried everything. From feeding to checking her vitals. She won't stop crying", the Nurse said as she walked into the room. Suddenly, more crying was heard.

Ralph came running in, with another baby that was slightly bigger than Nurse's," Duh... I think he's broken".

Plotz was switching frantically between his entrusted employees as he looked at the studio's youngest residents. He then turned to Yakko who looked worriedly at his siblings being held by 'strangers'.

Plotz grabbed Yakko in a frenzy," C'mon Yakko, playtimes over. Time to grow up", he said squeezing the boy's arms.

" You're hurting me", Yakko said as he tried to wriggle his way out of Plotz's grip.

" Mr Plotz, please, they're genuinely not playing around", Brain said stepping forward.

" Yakko, c'mon, this isn't funny anymore", Plotz seethed.

" Who are you, people? Where's my-"

" Yakko", Brain said gently as he could," We're your family. Don't you remember us?".

Yakko shook his frantically as he kept glancing at his siblings, but he was still looking for something.

" Then tell us what do you remember?!", Plotz exclaimed.

" My mama says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers"

Despite how softly Yakko had said it, everyone still heard him. Nurse stepped forward cautiously as Plotz had let go of the boy's arms.

" Your mama?", Nurse said carefully.

" HELLO NURSE!" Yakko exclaimed as hearts floated around his head.

Nurse suppressed a cringe," Your mama?", she asked.

" Yeah! Do you know where she is? She's almost as tall as you and she's really really REALLY pretty. Dadoo loves her so much! He loves her so much that they made me, Wakko and Dot", Yakko said adorably.

" But the Warners don't have parents", Pinky said confused.

Plotz shuddered," Mr Bunny can't find out about this", he said.

" Mr Bunny can't find out about what exactly, Thaddeus?"

Everyone jumped back in surprise and horror at the sudden appearance of Bugs and Ophelia.

" Hi Ophelia!", Pinky said waving enthusiastically.

Ophelia waved back before returning her attention to the main group," Have any of you by any chance seen the kids around? Bugs wanted us to see him work on a sc- do I hear a baby crying?".

Bugs walked forward, staring suspiciously at the group. He glared at each one of them, slowly sipping his coffee as he stared into each one of their souls.

" What's goin' on here?", he asked, his eyes landing on Plotz, who was sweating profusely," Where are the kids?".

At the worst time, Yakko had pushed through the group to see Bugs and Ophelia. Then, the little one in Ralph's arms, who turned out to be 2-year-old Wakko, peeked curiously out of his oversized cap. Bugs and Ophelia stared in horror at the kids while Dot still cried in the background.

" What. Happened?", Bugs seethed.

" Mr Bunny", Brain began, clearing his throat," There was a mishap with my machine that ended up making the Warners... 5 years younger than they originally were", he explained.

" Can you turn them back?", Ophelia asked.

" Before I moirder you", Bugs added with a glare, angry that Brain had let the kids get struck by the machine in the first place.

Brain gulped," It may take some time, sir", he said hesitantly.

" Well then... HURRY UP!", Bugs exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Ophelia was fretting over Yakko, who seemed suspiciously more comfortable with her than Nurse, actually leaning into her touch... and he didn't even catcall her.

" Yakko honey, oh my Walt, are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh I should've never had left you alone", Ophelia said as she checked over him worriedly.

" They have no recollection of who any of us are", Scratchnsniff said sadly.

" Yakko dear, do you know who we are?", Ophelia asked softly, referring to her and to Bugs, who was slowly sipping his coffee.

Yakko smiled," Of course I know who you are!", he said happily.

Everyone waited in anticipation and curiosity for his answer. But who knew everything could come crushing down on them with Yakko's simple, almost innocent little answer.

" You're my Mama and Dadoo!"

Ophelia's jaw dropped," What?", she choked out.

Bugs spat out his coffee," WHAT?!", he said as he clutched his chest, stumbling backwards in hope that there was a chair behind him, but that hope was wasted as Bugs fell straight to the floor.

Little Wakko had burst into a little fit of giggles," Dadoo fall! Dadoo fall!", he said excitedly clapping his hands, believing his 'father's' fall was a joke.

" No Wakko, Dadoo fainted. I think his coffee went down his _track key_ ", Yakko said, pronouncing the italicized wrong.

" It's _trachea_ , Yakko", Ophelia said softly correcting him.

" Tra-che-a! I'll remember that, Mama! I promise on Dadoo's love for carrots", Yakko said.

Ophelia's mind screamed at her, saying that this was wrong. _Yakko's not your son, and he'll never be your son, neither will Wakko or Dot_. But Ophelia couldn't help but warmly welcome the feeling of happiness that came with being called 'Mama' again.

" That's a very big promise, are you sure you can keep it?", Ophelia asked.

" Uh huh!", Yakko said confidently.

Bugs groaned as he got up. Yakko grinned and ran over to him, nearly tackling the hare to the ground.

" Dadoo! Are you okay? That was a nasty fall", Yakko said as he peered at Bugs over the chair.

Bugs firmly believed that this was a dream. He must've fallen asleep during his break and suddenly he's suddenly dreaming about Yakko being his 5-year-old son who Bugs was trying his hardest not to take the boy and hide him away, where only he can see him and protect him with all his might because he was afraid of losing the child. Bugs was afraid to touch, because if he touched Yakko, the dream might end. This was the feeling he had when he first saw the Warners, he thought they were mere hallucinations at first... until that very moment when they grabbed his hand after the offer of free ice cream was put on the table, even though they destroyed his car ( **If you're confused, read 'Clothing'** ).

" Dadoo?"

Wakko had somehow crawled over to him, patting Bugs' cheek lightly. It was then the hare knew it wasn't all just some dream.

" I'm fine kiddo. My butt may get a bruise but I'll survive- I don't know about my ears though, is that Dot?", Bugs asked as he looked on at Nurse who was trying to quiet Dot down.

Ophelia snapped her fingers as an idea came to her," Give her to me", she said gesturing to Baby Dot," If they believe that I'm there mother, Dot must be looking for me. Give her to me, please", she explained.

" Give the baby to her", Plotz said before Nurse handed Dot to Ophelia.

Dot was small, unbelievably small, to Ophelia it was adorable but concerning.

" Hello Dot...", Ophelia murmured quietly in the baby toon's ear," It's okay, Mama's got ya baby. I've got you my precious flower".

Dot quieted down until the point where she stopped crying. Instead she looked at Ophelia and what surroundings she could see.

" Aww... you just missed me, didn't you honey?", Ophelia cooed," It's okay, I'm here now. Oh you're so cute! Who's Mama's little bundle of love. Who? Who?".

" Aww... she's so cute, isn't she Brain?", Pinky gushed.

" I... suppose so", Brain said hesitantly under Bugs' glare.

Dot giggled in response before her eyes landed squarely on Bugs, who tensed at her gaze. Her small arms reached out to him, even leaning out of her 'mother's' embrace so that she could go to 'Dadoo'.

" Aww... someone's wants her Dadoo", Ophelia teased.

" Not funny Phels", Bugs said flatly.

" C'mon, take her. She wants to be with you now"

Bugs took one look at Dot and his mind already declined. She was too tiny... too fragile, he was afraid of dropping her or worse... hurting her. His heart broke as he saw tears form in her eyes, her fresh mind wandering why her father won't take her.

" No no, I can't. I might hurt her", Bugs said.

" You're going to have to hold her some time during the day, Bugs", Ophelia said softly, casting him a knowing look.

" I will! Just... not now", Bugs said as he looked down and immediately met Wakko's eyes.

" Dadoo sad?", Wakko asked.

Bugs didn't answer due to Plotz speaking up.

" Mr Bunny, aren't you supposed to be filming right now?", the CEO asked.

Bugs cursed inwardly. He hoped Plotz would've forgotten.

" But who's going to help take care of the kids?", Ophelia asked.

She doubted she could handle three babies on her own.

" I will", Bugs replied.

" You're supposed to be filming", Plotz said sternly.

" Then I'll take one of them! And Ophelia can handle the other two. All you guys have to do is call us when the machine's fixed", Bugs said.

" Who will you be taking?", Plotz asked.

" Uh... Yakko", Bugs said with uncertainty.

" Nuh uh. I wanna stay with Mama", Yakko said as he hugged Ophelia's leg, sending a bright smile in response to her more watery smile.

" I wanna go with Dadoo!", Wakko said as he stepped onto Bugs' foot to get his attention.

" Oh no-", Plotz began.

" Oh yes", Bugs said as he picked Wakko up.

He was still quite uncomfortable with the whole thing, but Wakko was still much bigger than Dot, which calmed his nerves.

" C'mon, I'll walk ya until the tower", Bugs said as he ushered Ophelia with the kids out of the room before Plotz could start yelling.

Yakko was practically skipping out of the building, waving to the people who passed by him, toons and humans alike. The humans sometimes stopped to gawk, which infuriated Bugs enough to hiss at them to leave. Several toons had bent down to greet the kid, not at all fazed by the once ten-year-old turned five.

" If only the humans knew how natural weirdness is for us", one toon said as he noticed some of the human workers had a double-take at the Warners sudden deaging.

" Are you sure you're going to be okay with Wakko?", Ophelia asked carefully as they reached the tower.

" I'll call you if I need help, but I'm leaving him with Penelope and Lola while I'm on camera", Bugs said as he shifted Wakko slightly," Filming should be over in about a couple of hours. We'll both be back by then. Until then, have fun with these two cuties".

" Bye Dadoo! G'luck at work!", Yakko said as he hugged Bugs tightly.

" Thanks kiddo. Don't give ya... Mama too much grief, okay. And help her take care of Dot, okay", Bugs said after he crouched to Yakko's level.

" Yes Dadoo", Yakko replied.

" That's my big boy", Bugs said proudly ruffling his fur.

He stood up again to look at Dot. She still reached out to him. He took his thumb and his pointer finger to hold her tiny gloveless hands.

" I'm sorry Princess", Bugs murmured before kissing her on her forehead," Be good for your Mama, okay".

Somehow Dot understood him and nodded before retreating under her mother's neck.

" I'll be back soon", Bugs said before walking away.

" Break a leg!", Ophelia yelled.

" Won't that hurt Dadoo?", Wakko asked innocently.

" She meant to say 'good luck' son", Bugs said.

" ...Oh...", Wakko said," Where we going?".

" We're going to go see Daffy and the others", Bugs answered, wondering if Wakko even knew who they were.

" Unca Daffy! Unca Daffy", Wakko squealed excitedly.

Bugs kept his laugh in, already imagining Daffy's own squeals of delight after he gets over his initial shock.

Speaking of Daffy, the set for the 'New Looney Tunes' was just up ahead and Bugs felt his nervousness rise. How was he going to explain this to the rest of the family?

He entered the set, the humans already running around in a frenzy to get things done. And there, right by the snack table, were the other Looney Tunes. Wakko gripped his fur in excitement as he saw all his 'aunts' and 'uncles'.

Bugs walked over to them, making sure Wakko was securely against his hip as he walked over. The first person to notice his arrival was Tweety, who also noticed Wakko.

" What happened?", Tweety asked as he perched on Bugs' shoulder, looking at Wakko worriedly.

" Oh my Carl Stalling, is that Wakko?!", Petunia said as she pushed past a frozen Foghorn and Marvin.

Bugs chuckled nervously as everyone looked at him questioningly.

" Yeah, funny story really. It all started the beginning of the chapter..."

End of Chapter 27

 **Okay, so I needed to speak to you guys about something important that has to do with the story... mainly Trickster though.** **I've been thinking... at the end of this story, would you guys like a redemption story, this only includes Trickster not Mahogany. I have something else in store for her...**

 **Two things will happen if I do write the redemption story: 1. is I'll get to do more development on Trickster since this story mainly will focus on his revenge and not him as a whole character and 2. is that in the actual sequel, when him and Mahogany meet again things will get dangerous.**

 **And then there's the part of I don't write the redemption story. If you guys don't want me to write and I don't feel rebellious, this'll be the last story to 'physically' feature Trickster. 'Brothers in Arms' won't count since it's a prequel so Trickster will have to be there for the timeline to make sense. In the sequel, the most Trickster you'll ever get is a mention and that's as far as it goes.**

 **There's a poll (I had put it up with difficulty) on this and you guys can vote for whether or not you want that redemption story or not. It's on my profile (I've only seen it on the website's desktop mode though and not on the app or mobile mode).**

 **I hope you guys have a good day/night! I'll see you all, in the next chapter, BUH-BYE!**


	29. Chapter 28: Newborn Nuisances

**I didn't intend for this to be this long. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Newborn Nuisances

" Where are we, Mama?", Yakko asked as he looked around the water tower in curiosity.

" We're at home, dear", Ophelia replied as she gently shifted Dot in her arms.

The eldest Warner scrunched his nose in confusion," But I remember sliding down a hole to go home. Not climbing up a ladder", Yakko said frowning.

Ophelia's mind immediately went to the image of Bugs' burrow in ToonTown.

" Well... this is your... second home", Ophelia said hesitantly.

" We have two homes", Yakko said, eyes sparkling.

Ophelia smiled, not trusting her voice to speak.

" S-S-Sure", Ophelia stuttered.

She considered Bugs' burrow her home. And she was sure the moment the Warners saw it with their own eyes they'd feel the same way. But for now, the water tower was their home until they got to ToonTown.

" So what are we going to do first, Mama? Play Pirates? Play Safari Adventure? Desert Adventure?", Yakko said excitedly.

" Well the first thing I plan to do is give you...", Ophelia stopped before smirking," A bath".

Yakko's smiled dropped," Nope!", was all he said before dashing away.

Ophelia sighed in frustration before walking towards her bedroom and placing Dot down on her bed. She took two pillows and placed them on either side of the baby. She sighed, noticing that Dot had, thankfully, taken a nap amidst the chaos.

' At least she'll be awake for when we visit Bugs and Wakko', she thought.

Ophelia walked out of the room, closing the door shut behind her. She glanced up and down the hall, looking for the runaway Warner. He really needed that bath... and possibly a nap. Maybe a snack before the nap. Ophelia shook her head, thinking she can think about everything after she catches Yakko.

Sooner than expected, Ophelia spotted a tail sticking underneath Wakko's bed. She yanked the tail and out came Yakko, dirtier than ever.

" That boy has got to clean this room", Ophelia said disgusted," C'mon, now you really need that bath!".

She walked with the protesting Yakko in her arms until they reached the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her. She had set Yakko, who huffed and sat cross-legged, down on the toilet before tapping the bath. She sighed, noticing the foul look on his face.

" At least my little defiant pouty boy is still in there", Ophelia said with a fond and playful smile," Soap or bubbles".

" Neither. I don't want a bath", Yakko said as he glared at her.

Ophelia sighed," Why not?", she asked.

" I don't like water. It's so... wet", Yakko said cringing.

She would've laughed if she wasn't exasperated by his attitude. She had hoped this would have passed a long time ago.

" Must you make things difficult for me?", Ophelia muttered before looking away," Bubbles it is".

" I don't want a bath!"

" Yeah, and I don't want my paycheck docked. Life ain't fair!", Ophelia snapped.

She took in a deep breath before she turned to Yakko with a relaxed smile. She was going to play this her own way in her own style. Ophelia walked over to Yakko, still as stubborn as ever, and bent down to his level.

" Why would you think of a bath as a bad thing?", Ophelia asked curiously.

" Because it's boring", Yakko said hesitantly.

" What if... I can make it exciting?", Ophelia said as she poured in the soap.

Yakko tilted his head," How?", he asked curiously.

Ophelia placed the cap of the bottle back on and smiled playfully," Why don't we jump in and find out", she said as she placed a squirming Yakko into the tub.

She got down on her knees and leaned over the edge of the tub. The bubbles floated around Yakko, who immediately found love in popping them.

" Now let's start", Ophelia said before clearing her throat," Now... you're journeying through the vast oceans of Tubland. You're in your tub-boat, ready to explore the great unknown! But... there are some unforseen forces on the horizon...".

" Like what?!", Yakko asked excitedly.

" Like a great typhoon of soapy water that washes all the muck and dirt of your fur away into the dark ocean!", Ophelia said dramatically as she poured the bucket of warm water over Yakko's head.

" Hey!", Yakko yelled," Bad typhoon!".

Ophelia giggled," But wait! A strange creature makes an appearance. It's the soap goblin who guards the gate of Rubtopia! There are a certain tasks you must do before you can enter the mysterious and whimsical land of Rubtopia.

Yakko had put on a determined face," I'm ready. What do I need to do?", he asked.

" Well, first. You must clean behind your ears so that you may listen with wisdom. Secondly, you must wash under your pits for no one wants to smell that awful odour. And lastly, wash everything else"

" Okay, I'm ready!", Yakko said as he took the soap bar from Ophelia's waiting hand.

Yakko washed his body, creating foam all over his inky-black fur. Ophelia poured shampoo into her hand before washing his hair.

" Mama!", Yakko complained.

" Shh, I'm helping. I want that treasure just as much as you, captain", Ophelia said.

She poured the bucket of water once again over his head, this time Yakko squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the soap. Yakko shook out his fur, splashing Ophelia in the process.

" Oops. Sorry Mama" Yakko said sheepishly.

" It's fine... although I should probably change my dress before we see your Dadoo because he might do something... nevermind, I'll just change", Ophelia said waving off the real reason as something only she'll know.

" Why didn't Dadoo kiss you?", Yakko asked.

" What?", Ophelia said surprised.

" Why didn't Dadoo kiss you? Dadoo always kisses you before he goes to work", Yakko said as leaned over the tub.

" He... He does", Ophelia said shakily," What... what else does he do?".

Yakko smiled," He hugs you a lot too. Always makes jokes and tucks me in at night before he goes to have his dessert. I always wanted that dessert Dadoo has in your room. But Dadoo says only my future wife can give me that dessert. I don't know though. I always hear you screaming from your room when Dadoo has dessert. I think it'll too painful for my wife to handle", he said innocently.

By now, Ophelia was blushing furiously, resisting the urge to slam her head on the tub. She didn't want to believe she was having this conversation with the 5 year old, who was much more innocent than his sister at this age. She breathed in deeply, inwardly trying not to really slam her head against the tub at the boy's innocence.

" It's not that painful, a bit uncomfortable in the beginning but it gets... better...", Ophelia said hesitantly.

" Oh... okay!", Yakko said brightly before shivering.

" Cold?", Ophelia asked gently.

Yakko nodded as he rubbed his arms uncomfortably.

" Sounds like we're going to have to go on this adventure at another time", Ophelia said as Yakko stood up from the tub before the former wrapped a towel around him.

" Aww, do we have to?", Yakko asked pouting.

" You're getting cold and I still have to feed Dot", Ophelia said carrying him out of the bathroom.

While bathing Yakko, Ophelia came to the realisation that if she needed to keep the kids alive until the machine was fixed, she was going to have to feed them. Yakko and Wakko would be easy, soft food was available and Ophelia could just defrost a bag of peas. However, Dot was much more complicated.

Toon women can't lactate, because what's the use of lactating if you can't get pregnant.

" Thank the creators for the creation of baby formula. Or otherwise we would've been doomed", Ophelia said as she dressed Yakko.

" Why can't Mama feed Dot like the human ladies do?", Yakko asked.

" It's complicated dear", Ophelia replied sadly," But we shouldn't think too much over it. It makes some people bitter".

" Like Uncle Yosemite?", Yakko asked.

" Like Uncle Yosemite", Ophelia replied before hearing a cry," Looks like Sleeping Cutie is finally awake".

Ophelia hurried to her room where Dot cried, face filled with tears and running snot. Ophelia lifted her up and tried to calm her down. Eventually Dot stopped crying, only looking curiously up at her mother while sucking her thumb.

Ophelia sighed, the thumb sucking was a definite sign of the child's hunger. She needed to get to the store quickly.

" Yakko, we're going to the store!", Ophelia said as bundled Dot in her old shawl.

" Are we going to see Dadoo after that?", Yakko asked curiously.

" After you eat, will you see Dadoo", Ophelia answered," Put on a scarf, dear, it's a little chilly".

Ophelia stood in the living room, portable hole in hand and Dot in her arms as she waited for Yakko. The Warner came running in a scarf Ophelia recognised as one of Dot's less pink scarves.

" Ready Mama!", Yakko said as he hopped to his mother's side.

" Good. Now Yakko, the moment we step through the portable hole, the moment I take your hand, don't let go. Wouldn't want anyone snatching you away from me. Alright?", Ophelia said.

" Yes Mama", Yakko said adjusting the scarf.

" Good", Ophelia said before slapping the portable hole against the wall," Let's go".

Despite toons having lived in Los Angeles area for nearly a whole century, human citizens still jumped at the sudden appearance of toons via the portable holes. It was that or those humans were tourists from outside the country.

Ophelia rolled up the hole before hurriedly putting it in her hammerspace; Toon survival number 10: When you're done with the hole, put it back immediately before someone gets the chance to steal it. Grasping Yakko's hand, Ophelia practically sped through the crowded streets, leaving the Warner to practically run after the cat.

Humans would stare starry-eyed at them in fascination or with a questioning look, wondering where her smile was. Ophelia often pondered what was with humans and their beliefs that toons are bubbly and happy all the time. She was feeling stressed right now, fearing someone was going to try to snatch the kids away from her.

It was a breath of relief when they reached the store. Ophelia visibly relaxed and her hold on Yakko's hand softened. Grabbing a cart, Yakko immediately grew excited.

" Can I sit inside, Mama, can I? Can I?! Please!", Yakko begged.

Ophelia lifted him up and placed him inside the cart before pushing it off to find what they were looking for.

There were many humans who stared, who whispered but Ophelia walked on, smiling as Yakko entertained his sister. Turning into the baby aisle, she searched carefully for anything that she needed (would Dot need a bath? The machine could be done by today. Diapers were a definite yes, anything can occur in less than two hours).

" ...And Dadoo said he'll take us out on a plane ride when we grow up", Yakko chirped on to his sister, who was more amused by Yakko's voice than his words.

Ophelia placed the small can of formula in the cart before approaching the diapers. Her mind was very focused at the tasks at hand, but her ears could still hear the whispers.

" I can't believe they let a toon like that be a mother", a voice, which recognized as female, whispered.

Ophelia bit back an insult. It wouldn't look good for any toon if she ended up malleting those women to kingdom come.

" Mama", Yakko said concerned," Those ladies are staring at us", he whispered.

" I can't believe they still allow such toons to show themselves"

" They're bad for the children"

" I CAN HEAR YOU!", Ophelia snapped at them.

The women were taken back by Ophelia's outburst. It didn't surprise her though, most humans believed older toons were ditzy and happy-go-lucky or zany and carefree.

But they were not.

And that's what made Ophelia angrier.

With a huff, she walked away with the cart, both Yakko and even Dot looked concerned as their mother looked like she was on the verge of tears. She paid for the groceries and walked out, still glossy-eyed and quiet.

" Those ladies were meanies" Yakko muttered," Dadoo and Uncle Daffy ought ta set them straight".

Ophelia chuckled, knowing Bugs and Daffy would do such things.

" Is Mama gonna be okay?", Yakko asked softly.

Ophelia smiled softly," I'll be fine, dear. I just don't like hearing those mean words they said behind my back", she said.

" Why didn't you anvil them?", Yakko asked.

" If I anvilled them, I would've killed them and that's illegal", Ophelia said as she stepped through the portable hole with Yakko in tow," Humans are fragile things".

" And Dadoo says they leave a mess when they die", Yakko said with a frown.

"They do", Ophelia said with a cringe.

She had set out to the kitchen and began preparing the formula. Dot fussed, the hunger finally getting to her. Ophelia hurried her pace before finally finishing up. Much to her relief, Yakko knew how to make a sandwich.

She sat on the couch next to the boy, who skipped through TV channels, looking for something specific. Ophelia divided her attention between Yakko and Dot, who took large greedy gulps from the milk provided until the bottle was empty.

" Mama?"

" Yes", Ophelia said as she patted Dot's back gently.

" What happened to Uncle Foxy?", Yakko asked nervously.

" Foxy?", Ophelia said confused before an old memory popped up in her mind featuring a short inkblot fox whose dark eyes showed charisma and talent with an underlying growing wisdom.

That was one intense Thanksgiving, Ophelia admitted.

" Why are you asking?", Ophelia asked.

" I saw a picture of him that cousin Clyde drew. When I asked Dadoo about him, he got really sad. Where is he? Uncle Foxy, where is he?", he replied.

Ophelia felt a headache form as she tried to remember the events that had occurred. Her memories of Foxy's final moments were vague, but she remembered the funeral. Awkward was the best way to describe it.

" He's in a better place now", Ophelia said,' I think...', was her afterthought.

" So... he's dead", Yakko said with the tilt of his head.

" Yes", Ophelia replied.

" How'd he die?", Yakko asked quietly.

" He got shot with a gun", Ophelia said as she stared into Dot's own little eyes after burping her.

" But I thought guns couldn't hurt us"

" They can, you just need a specific things in the gun to hurt us". Like Thinner.

She had never understood how that psychotic ex-husband of hers knew that the bullet would kill Foxy (a bullet she knew was meant for Bugs, but Trickster's aim back then was as grand as a Stormtrooper's). The discovery had rocked both toons and humans to the core, and Foxy's death was just the tip of the iceberg. After that day, humans knew toons were vulnerable and things spiraled further, leading up to the inevitable first funeral in ToonTown.

It was awkward, because majority of the time, they had no idea what they were doing. Ophelia thanked the 9 old men that some of the animators and Bob Clampett helped with the arrangement.

" But you shouldn't worry about it too much, baby. It happened a long time ago", Ophelia said reassuringly as she pulled Yakko closer.

" I know. But Dadoo's still upset about it. I don't like Dadoo upset. He's not as fun when he's upset", Yakko said sadly.

Ophelia looked at him softly, this boy who claims to be her son, when he really is just her charge, and she felt her heart soften even more.

" But he doesn't always remain upset for long. After all, he's got three little adorable munchkins to keep him busy", Ophelia said nuzzling her nose against Yakko's own nose.

" Mama! That tickles!", Yakko giggled before yawning.

" Tired monkey?", Ophelia cooed.

" No... Imma... big boy...", Yakko trailed as he dozed off.

Ophelia chuckled," Even big boys need their naps", she said softly before turning to Dot.

Dot's eye lids too were beginning to fall as sleep overcame her. Ophelia ran a slender finger down the baby's palm, causing Dot's fingers to close around her own. Her heart fluttered, the grip on her was soft but tight, almost as if Dot was holding on to her as long as her small body would allow. Then, a striking realisation came to Ophelia like a punch to the gut.

They'd have to turn back to normal soon.

She would lose this forever.

She felt her heart shatter at the reminder. They'd have to change back to their real ages soon. But she would enjoy this-

For as long as she can.

XXX

He wished filming would end already.

They had to retake this scene several times, because Bugs kept looking out for Wakko. He couldn't help it, he was feeling rather protective of the child, more so now that he was five years younger. He trusted that Lola knew what she was doing, but he was still concerned.

'It's the last scene, Bugs, last scene and then you can go to Wakko', he told himself.

He just had to be his 'normal perfect bunny self'.

He always wanted children. It was made a well-known secret the first moment Friz gifted him with his loving nephew Clyde, and only grew with adopting Buster and mentoring the Warners. There were other more milder points such as offering to babysit Sylvester Jr. or Priscilla (Porky's daughter from Bah-humduck for those who don't know) or even Roadie's triplets when he had time.

Time... he hadn't had much of that lately. With the studio on his back for ditching filming several times and the clashes between the Warners, Ophelia and Plotz growing stronger, he barely had time for himself... or Clyde and Buster.

Clyde was growing distant by the day. The kid was giving more attitude than understanding as well. Bugs feared Buster would follow the same route if he didn't make himself present more often. It was his fatal flaw, the one flaw that could end all relationships, was that his time management sucked.

A human would think because he was Bugs Bunny he could just freeze time or multiply himself so he could be in two places at once. But unfortunately, Cartoon Logic could only go so far, everything else was a trick of the camera and the editor's cuts.

His ultimate concern, besides what was happening right in front of him, were the Warners and Ophelia. Nothing binded him to them. No papers that held any guardianship (he was a non-paid resident babysitter before Ophelia came, nothing more than that). If he slipped up with Ophelia, she could- no- WILL run again and the last thing he needed was everyone seeing him be a wreck again.

" Bugs focus", the director hissed.

Bugs sent a steely glare at the director while the camera was turned away from him. He wanted nothing more than to strangle that idiot that's his director.

Bugs returned his focus to the scene, putting his normal effort (which he knew if Friz or Chuck were still around, he'd get the scolding of his life for not putting his all into the scene). Once he was done, they'd film the first scene of Daffy's cartoon before calling it a day. Then, he could FINALLY spend a little time with Wakko.

All he needed was to focus on the scene. Nothing will happen while he's not watching.

Then, a sharp panicked cry echoed through the set.

" Cut! What is it now?", the director yelled annoyed.

Bugs twitched, he knew that cry. It was Wakko, and it didn't sound too good.

The crying went on and the director had sent someone to see what the ruckus was about. Bugs was about to make a move but the director had other ideas.

" Carry on with the scene! We'll get the editors to sort out the sound later"

" But-", Bugs tried.

" The show must go on, Bugs. We've got a deadline to meet. Let's go! Action!"

" Bugsth!"

Daffy came running onto the set in a flurry, panic drawn on his face.

" Cut! What now!"

" Bugsth", Daffy huffed," There'sth sthomethin' wrong with Wakko".

" Can you get off the set, we're trying to film here!", the director yelled.

Bugs was about to get defensive but Daffy placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that silenced anything Bugs wanted to say. Then Daffy stepped away from Bugs and walked over to the director with the most charismatic smile he could muster.

" Look, we're having a family crisis over here. You humans understand right, family crises are serious things, so we, Bugs and I, need to be there ours", Daffy said," Nuh uh! Don't you DARE interrupt me! I have raised majority of the Looney Tunes and ALL the Tiny Toons and you ask them, I don't give two cents about what you have to say to me but if you cut me off... we're going to have a very very bad problem here, bud... so..."

Daffy grabbed the shaking director by the collar, forcing the human to look into Daffy's green eyes.

" Me and Bugs are leaving and you're cancelling the rest of today's filming or so help me I will BLOODY MURDER you. And trust me, you don't find bodies in ToonTown", Daffy growled," Now are we clear?".

" Yes Mr Duck", the director squeaked.

" Good! C'mon Bugsth", Daffy said dragging Bugs away from the stage.

" Y'know, I suddenly remember why majority of ToonTown is afraid of us, though mainly you", Bugs said as he came up next to the duck.

Daffy smirked before a serious expression appeared on his face, worrying Bugs.

" Wakko'sth under the couch in the break room. He won't get outta there for sthome reasthon. We think he'sth sthuck but Gossthamer'sth afraid he'll hurt the lil' fella so Lola sthuggested we get you to coax him outta there. If he aint movin', we gettin' Sthpeedy in there", Daffy explained.

Bugs frowned," Why's he under the couch? Daff, I thought you guys were watching him", he said.

" We were!", Daffy said defensively," But something scared the kid and he ran under the couch and he won't come out".

Bugs pushed the door open and surely enough, several of the Looney Tunes were on their knees, crowding around the couch trying to coax Wakko out. Speedy stood to the side, rubbing his head soothingly.

" Wakko dear, please come out"

" NO!!!"

" My ears! I swear that boy's a banshee", Speedy groaned.

" Lola, how's he doing?", Bugs asked.

" Not good. We tried luring him out with out with food but that did nothing. And Speedy refuses to go under there until Wakko stops crying", Lola explained.

" We thought you could get him out, since he believes you're his 'father'", Petunia added.

Bugs nodded before moving towards the couch," Alright everyone outta the way", Daffy yelled.

Bugs crouched down on his knees and glanced under the couch. Sure enough, he could see Wakko's outline in the dusty darkness.

" Wakko, kiddo, it's Dadoo. Can you come out?"

" NO!!"

Bugs winced as his ear was ringing for a few seconds.

" Kiddo, we're worried about you out here. Your uncle Foghorn and auntie Prissy has a nice pie out for you. Can you come out for Dadoo please?", Bugs said.

" I want Mama!"

" Should I go get-", Penelope said hesitantly.

" No, I told Ophelia I'd take care of him and I'm gonna do just that", Bugs hissed before returning his attention to Wakko," Mama's coming back soon, but Dadoo's here, don't you want to come to Dadoo".

" No! Fox!", Wakko screamed fearfully.

" What?", Bugs said taken back.

" Fox!"

" What the hell is this kid talking about?", Yosemite muttered.

" Kiddo, Wakko, there's no fox out here", Bugs said calmly," Please come out, doc".

" Behind you, Dadoo! It's Trixie!"

" Trixie? Who the hell is Trixie?", Bugs muttered by looking behind him to only find a concerned Sylvester.

" Doc, it's only ya uncle Sylvester, there's nothin' to be afraid of", Bugs said softly.

" ...Unca Silly", Wakko said quietly, peeking from under the couch.

" Hey there kiddo", Sylvester said with a small wave.

" See, nothin' to be afraid of. Ya Uncle Sly is the biggest doofus there is, but he's very lovable", Bugs said reassuringly.

" I'm justh gonna pretend like ya haven't insthulted me before ya complimented me", Sylvester mumbled, causing other Loonies to chuckle

" Can you come to Dadoo now", Bugs said holding his arms out for a hug.

Wakko carefully crawled out from under the couch before throwing himself into Bugs' arms, hiding his face into the hare's neck.

" It's okay, son, Dadoo's got ya. No fox is gonna take my baby boy away from me. His Mama will fight that fox on my behalf", Bugs said reassuringly as he gently rocked Wakko.

" I-I-I wonder what h-he meant by T-T-T-Trixie", Porky said as he looked Wakko's wet fur cheeks.

" Me too", Bugs mumbled.

" Wait", Lola said getting everyone's attention," He said Fox, we got that, then Trixie. What if Trixie isn't the name, I mean- it's the name but he doesn't know how to properly pronounce the name".

" It makes sense, I guess", Pepe said shrugging.

" Trixie... Trix...Trick...", Bugs muttered before his and everyone's else's eyes widened.

" TRICKSTER!", everyone gasped.

Foghorn growled," Why that good-fer-nothin' lowlife son of a-!".

" Foghorn, there's a kid here. Mind ya language!", Witch Hazel hissed.

" But I don't get it! How could he know about Trickster?", Daffy argued.

Marvin coughed," It's actually quite a simple matter. You see, I've been studying Wakko's behaviour since you gave him to us and when it came to my turn to play with him, it only confirmed my suspicions", he said.

" 'Studying Wakko'? No offense Marv, but that sounds like you were experimentin' on my kid", Bugs said as he handed Wakko to Granny.

" It wasn't more an experiment, more a... test to see how his mind works. Don't worry, I didn't probe into his mind like I usually do when the city's police department asks me to retrieve information from a criminal, I don't have my machine on me today", Marvin said reassuringly.

" That's a little more comforting. Continue", Bugs said allowing him to explain further.

" I've found out through a small reaction test to see what exactly he remembers and interestingly enough, he remembers what had occurred the night of the gala but he explained it differently, which only boosted my hypothesis further", Marvin said excitedly.

" And what exactly was that hyperbole?", Foghorn asked.

Marvin rolled his eyes," Hypothesis, Foghorn, my hypothesis was that whatever 'memories' the Warners have at this moment are mere thoughts from the depths of the subconscious. And now that they're made physically AND mentally five years younger, they now act on those thoughts in their subconscious since their imagination mixed with their real memories, no longer being able to tell the difference between what was real and what was a mere 'daydream'", he explained.

" Nerd translator anyone?", Yosemite said boredly.

Marvin groaned," Basically, as an example, look at us. We're not their real aunts and uncles, Bugs is not their real father either, correct? The real Warners obviously know that. But subconsciously... what if they see us as what they see us as now", he explained.

" Oh!", Yosemite said finally understanding.

" But why haven't they just straight up call Bugs 'Dad' if they see him as a father?", Daffy asked.

Before Marvin could answer, Granny spoke up," Fear of rejection. Even though the Warners are quite mature, they're still children. Children fear rejection, whether it's from peers or adult parental figures. The studio forgets that even though more than 20 years have passed since their creation, they haven't aged mentally. They're still children who seek approval from the people they admire. The only reason they haven't given you those titles yet is perhaps because they're afraid you might take it the wrong way", she said wisely.

" But they know we love them... right?", Daffy said as he glanced at little Wakko.

" We're the Looney Tunes. We don't exactly just let anybody get close", Lola said rubbing her arms nervously.

" Sometimes knowing can't be the only viable evidence", Granny said softly.

Bugs was silent throughout the discussion, looking at Wakko as his mind delved into the beginning from the first moment he formally met them.

He had remembered those days with fondness. The days where Yakko would actually stutter whenever Bugs spoke directly to him or how all three of the Warners glew when he praised them for their outstanding performance. How Dot would sneak away from filming to watch him act (she still does watch him act but it still lacked the thrill that she was missing her own filming to watch is). Or that very first time Wakko came to him on advice for solo cartoons. Those were the days.

And to think it all started because they wrecked his favourite car.

But during those same days, it was the most stressful days of both his and the Warners' lives.

Back then, they still called him Mr Bunny, which he hated whenever they called him that, and back then, he was only seen as their pseudo boss and the darling idol they kept on a platinum podium; hence Yakko's stuttering. And it was Plotz who drove them that way. Convincing them that Bugs, Daffy and everyone else was on a level high above their own, when in reality, they were on the same level.

He wondered if they were still like that, keeping him on a pedestal that was low enough to make it seem like he was on the same level as them, but in reality, he was still above them. Did they struggle to refrain themselves from calling him Mr Bunny again, were they even comfortable calling him Bugs?

" Bugsth?"

The hare turned to the duck, who gazed back at his younger brother with concern etched over his features.

" You okay there, brother?", Daffy asked concerned.

" Y-Y-Yeah", Bugs replied," I'm good".

Knocking occurred on the door, taking the toons by surprise. Pepe excused himself and went over to check who it was.

" I'm sorry. We're quite busy at the moment", Pepe said as he opened the door.

Ophelia smiled," It's fine. I came to check on one of my kits", she said calmly.

" Mama!", Wakko squealed.

" Dadoo!", Yakko exclaimed as he ran forward from behind Ophelia towards Bugs.

" Y-Y-Yakko", Porky said stepping to the side as the boy hugged Bugs tightly.

" And Dot", Ophelia said as she proudly showcased the tiny Warner.

Soon, nearly everyone surrounded Ophelia as they stared in awe at Dot's cuteness. Bugs chuckled as he heard the comments and relaxed a bit before he noticed someone missing.

" Sylvester", Bugs mumbled before leaving the room, not knowing someone saw him go.

It hadn't taken too long to find Sylvester as he was just about to leave the set. Bugs sighed before jogging nearer.

" Sly!", Bugs called out.

Sylvester turned, his upset frown ever visible on his face.

" Yesth?", he asked.

" Where ya going? Ya barely looked at Dot", Bugs asked concerned.

" Sthorry. I wasth worried I'd sthcare her too", Sylvester said sadly.

" Scare her? Is this about the Wakko thing from earlier. It was a just misconception Sly", Bugs said as he blocked Sylvester's path.

" I sthcared the living daylightsth outta 'im Bugsth! What would Junior think if he knew I sthcared one of his cousthinsth?"

" Cousins?"

Sylvester rolled his eyes," We all know you want to adopt them. Might asth well get the titlesth up and ready. By the way, ya might want to prep Clyde beforehand. You might not know thisth but he had a freak out when ya adopted Busther", he said.

Bugs' ears lowered in guilt," He... did", he said.

" Yeah, he thought you were replacin' him. Luckily Junior, my preciousth boy, calmed him down. I sthwear my kid'sth makin' better choicesth than I make right now", Sylvester said dejectedly as he sat down on an anvil.

" Don't be silly. You made tons of great decisions, Sly!"

" Oh yeah? Give one", Sylvester said bitterly.

" Well... you took Tweety in after Babbit and Catsello were sent to prison fer smuggling that pink elephant stuff into Disneyland's food", Bugs said as he started counting on his fingers," You got a job in order to look after Junior and yaself. You helped me and Daff open the Looniversity when times were tough. You got Tweety and yourself a series back in the 90's that the Author loves to bits. You made tons of good decisions, Sly".

Bugs went over to Sylvester and sat next to him.

" Look, don't get so bummed over a tiny visual mistake. Happens all the time. Remember when the humans thought Speedy was Jerry", Bugs said playfully.

Sylvester snorted," Tom and I had never let thosthe two live it down", he said with a small grin.

" Is that a smile I see there?", Bugs teased.

" Oh sthut up", Sylvester said embarrassed.

There was a small silence between the two. It was not awkward at all, it could even be considered comfortable as the two just took in each other's presence.

" Y'know, thosthe kidsth adore ya", Sylvester said softly.

" Huh?", Bugs said alarmed.

Sylvester rolled his eyes and laughed," C'mon, I may not be asth closthe to you as Daffy, Porky or even Elmer are, but I'm sthill your brother. I can tell if there'sth sthomething botherin' you. And it'sth got to do with the kidsth. Stho sthpill", he commanded.

Bugs sighed," Anyone can see you're related to Daffy", he muttered before breathing in deeply," I thought of our past, me and the kids...".

" The Mr Bunny sthpell gettin' back at ya again", Sylvester said leaning back," I thought you got pasth that".

Bugs sighed," You don't get it, Sly. It took me so much to get them to call me Bugs and yet it took so little to get them to call me Mr Bunny. And don't even get me started on Ophelia", he said rubbing his temples.

" You're worried about the pedesthal and the running away thing. I thought you talked with Granny", Sylvester said confused.

" I did... but I wasn't fully listening", Bugs said sheepishly.

It was Sylvester's turn to sigh," And anyone can see you're related to Tweety", he said exasperated.

Bugs chuckled, thinking of the small yet sassy canary who would've probably had slapped him right now for thinking so 'stupidly'.

" Look, I'm not a fortune teller, you can go to Hazel or even Madame Leota for all I care. But any maroon, airhead, psychotic fox and buffoons called CEO's can tell... those kids love you. And if Marvin's theory is correct, they honestly think of you as the dad they never had- don't even think about Ruegger right now, they haven't stheen him in two years. You're a better father than he ever was!", Sylvester ranted," And I should know, I am one!".

Bugs was taken back by Sylvester's rant which would have no doubt alerted the others of both their absences. He felt choked up, the way the rant wad given. It was too familiar.

" Oh no... I went too far, didn't I?", Sylvester said as he noticed the way Bugs was tearing up," Oh geez, you're actually gonna cry. Oh shoot... Daffy! Daffy! I made a horrible mistake!".

" N-No, calm down Sly, you didn't do anything wrong. Actually you... did everything perfectly", Bugs said letting out a tearful chuckle," You sounded... you sounded just like Honey".

" Oh...", Sylvester said, a small smile appearing on his face, his own tears waiting to fall," I... I guessth she really did leave her mark on us... huh?".

They laughed, feeling slightly foolish for feeling so down even though it's been a long while since her death.

" We sthould probably head back", Sylvester said getting up," Coming?".

" Nah, I'll catch up. I just need a few minutes to myself", Bugs said quietly.

" Take your time and remember: they love you", Sylvester said before he sped off back to the break room.

Bugs sat alone in the silence of the set, replaying Sylvester's words over and over in his head until he slowly started to believe them. Sylvester had no reason to lie to him and if the kids were uncomfortable, he would've noticed. Bugs smiled inwardly, calling himself a fool for thinking so negatively.

The quiet clack of heels alerted him of another presence but remained in his daze, not even looking to see who was approaching him. It was only when he felt a long silky tail brush up his right leg and the feeling someone sitting down beside did he know who it was.

" Ophelia", Bugs greeted softly.

" Y'know, I'm so used to you calling me Phels by now, it's really weird to hear you say my full name", Ophelia said with a small grin," Even that day you cornered me at Betty's apartment, you still called me Phels, even though I threw a teacup in your face. Are you okay?".

" Was havin' a bit of an internal crisis. I'm better now though", Bugs said," Especially since you're here now", he said wriggling his eyebrows.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and lightly punched his arm," Such a flirt", she said exasperated before she looked at him seriously," But really, all jokes aside, are you okay?".

Bugs nodded," Better than ever", he said relaxing," Look, once the kids turn back to normal, I'm headin' back to ToonTown for a bit. I gotta have a lil'... talk with Clyde and Buster".

" Is it serious?", Ophelia asked concerned.

" It's just somethin' Sylvester and Marvin brought to my attention and I felt some things needed to be said. I'll probably be back in two chapters", Bugs warned.

" Alright, do you want me to tell the kids or...", Ophelia asked with uncertainty.

" Do what you wish. I thought I'd just warn ya ahead of time", Bugs said leaning back," Did Marvin tell ya his theory?".

" Oh he did, in great detail as he usually puts it in. Luckily Porky is a nerd translator", Ophelia said with a grin," But it's that theory that's probably been buggin' ya, huh".

" Do you think I'm a good father?", Bugs asked.

" I think you're the best father", Ophelia replied," I mean, look at Clyde, such an eccentric young man he became".

" He barely listens to anyone these days"

Ophelia scoffed," Teenage Rebellion", she reasoned," We all went through it".

" No we didn't", Bugs argued.

" Yes we did", Ophelia countered.

" Who went through exactly?", Bugs asked, hoping to have cornered her.

" Me, you, Daffy, Betty, SNOW and Mickey, oh Walt, Mickey's one was the best though", Ophelia said laughing," Basically our entire friend group was rebellious teenagers".

" How was I rebellious?!", Bugs asked taken back," I was the poster child for good behaviour back then".

" Sure sure. Maybe before you discovered... women, drinking and the thrill of sneaking out of the studio", Ophelia said teasingly," Remember when you asked Mr Freleng if you could date me and he said no".

It was then the confidence that radiated off of Bugs faltered when a memory of him and Friz talking with Ophelia in the background appeared in his head.

" And what did you do when he said no...", Ophelia said her grin growing as she knew she was winning the argument.

Bugs sighed in defeat," I told him to sod off and went ahead and dated you anyway", he muttered.

" And what did I say: Teenage Rebellion", Ophelia said, the last two words appearing in lights above her head," And the hilarious part is, you're still as rebellious as you were back then. You're still flirting with me and you're not supposed to".

" Yeah, yeah, you got me there", Bugs said rolling his eyes.

Ophelia giggled," Anyway, back to the point, you're a good father, whether you think so or not. You've got two wonderful boys of your official own and three kids that everyone knows adore you. I can argue with you about this the entire chapter but the Author's already stressing about going over her limit".

" You really think I'm that good", Bugs said softly.

" I think you're the best. But, the real judges of that... are the kids", Ophelia said standing up and gently took him by the arm," C'mon, it's nearly the end of the day and you haven't even held Dot yet".

They entered the breaking room to find Daffy on the floor doodling with Yakko. Lola was at the bar with a plate of mashed bananas feeding Wakko. The weirdest sight was that in the far side of the break room, a small photo shoot was happening with Tweety at the camera.

" Smile for the teddy Dot", Tweety said as Foghorn playfully shook the teddy bear behind him, causing Dot to giggle.

" What is happening?", Bugs asked.

" Photo sthoot. For the family album. Granny refusthesth to let any of them go until sthe'sth got enough baby picturesth to last her a lifetime", Daffy said nonchalantly.

" Mama, Dadoo, look what I drew!", Yakko said excitedly.

Bugs and Ophelia crouched down to see what were the scribbles that were Yakko's drawing.

" That's me, there's you Dadoo and Mama's over here"

" What am I holding?", Bugs said confused.

" Wakko, silly! And Mama's holding Dot", Yakko said with a giggle.

" Oh silly me! Maybe it's time I oughtta get some glasses, hmm?", Bugs said playfully," This is an amazing son, in fact, I'm gonna put right next to Clyde's on my fridge".

" Yakko, honey, where is Clyde", Ophelia said as she noted the young hare's absence in the drawing.

" I ran out of gray crayon. And I couldn't draw Buster because Uncle Daffy is hogging the blue crayon", Yakko said with a pout.

" Daffy, stop hogging the crayon", Bugs chastised.

" Shush, I'm in the zone", Daffy said sternly as he colored his drawing in carefully.

" He said the same thing to me", Yakko said," Meanie".

Daffy stuck his tongue out childishly at Yakko before returning to his drawing.

Bugs chuckled at the scene before him before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned towards Ophelia, who now had Dot in her arms, the latter staring intently at him with outstretched arms.

" You ready", Ophelia asked softly.

" Not really", Bugs shuddered.

" Close enough", Ophelia said," Do you wanna sit or stand?".

" Sit"

She led him over to the couch and they sat down. Gently, Ophelia maneuvered Dot over to Bugs until the hare had one hand under her bottom and another hand supporting her head. His heart jumped at the little 'meow' she had let out.

" Hello Princess", he said softly," It's ya Dadoo, but you probably know that already huh. I'm sorry I didn't hold ya earlier. Dadoo was just feelin' a lil down, dearie. But I'm all better now".

Dot stared at Bugs, her arms stretched out to get closer. He reluctantly brought her closer to his face until her hands touched his face. He winced when Dot tugged at his whiskers but released them immediately when she took interest in his teeth.

" What is it with you Alleycats and my teeth?", Bugs muttered, hearing Ophelia snicker.

Then her staring spell restarted, but her hands were still on his cheeks. Bugs felt like the walls around his heart and mind began to crumble, so much so that he didn't even realise that he moved her so that her head was on his chest as he rocked her gently. Even with the background noise, the two of them were in their own world, just father and daughter, a knight and his little princess.

" Da..."

Everyone froze, the soft words travelled through everyone's ears. Bugs' breath hitched as he heard the sound the little Warner girl made. Even Yakko and Wakko turned in surprise.

" Da... Da"

" Holy Leon, it's happening! Someone get the camera!", Hazel exclaimed.

" Dada!", Dot squealed.

Bugs' eyes watered, taking in the grand moment of a milestone. He was her first words, a part of a great milestone in her short life.

" Yes... I'm Dada", Bugs said with a choked laugh," I'm your Dada".

" My heart... the feels", Daffy cried," I swear if anyone destroys this precious moment I'm gonna stab the closest person outta spite".

Suddenly the door swung open and Ralph stood there with an innocent grin.

" Hey Mr Bunny, the machine's fixed. We can turn the Warners back now!", Ralph said happily.

Daffy tensed up and in a flash, majority of the Looney Tunes ran to opposite side of the room. Even Bugs and Ophelia grabbed the Warners and scurried behind the couch, knowing Daffy would keep his word.

" Ralph", Daffy said intensely.

The guard gulped before screaming and slamming the door shut, and just seconds after, sharp knives were embedded into the wood of the door.

" Crap, I missed"

XXX

Bugs and Ophelia stood awkwardly in the waiting room of Acme Labs, holding Dot and Wakko respectively. Yakko had been walking next to them until he saw Plotz, by then he ducked behind Bugs' legs in fear.

" Well, it seems like things will finally get back to normal", Plotz said relieved.

Neither Bugs and Ophelia replied, only pulling the children closer to them protectively. From the corner of her eye, Ophelia could see Yakko staring at Plotz impassively, but she could tell he was trying to grasp where he's seen this man before.

Plotz was inwardly crumbling under Yakko's investigative gaze. The younger boy even more intimidating than his older, original self. Mainly because this Yakko noticed he was hiding something. He heard children had such senses, but this scared him endlessly, especially since he can hear Mahogany screaming in his ear.

The door to the lab opened and Brain stepped out," We're ready", he said.

Plotz was the first one as he scurried inside to avoid Yakko's gaze. Ophelia and Bugs were about to walk until something stopped them.

" Mama, Dadoo"

They turned around to find Yakko in the same spot where they stood, shaking and crying. Faster than lightning, the two toons found themselves crouched in front of Yakko.

" What's wrong doc?", Bugs asked concerned.

" ... I'm scared...", Yakko said eyes flickering at the room.

" Yakko, monkey... honey, there's nothing to be afraid of", Ophelia said gently.

" Then why are you crying?", Yakko asked worriedly.

Ophelia brought her hand up to her cheek and indeed, she was crying. Bugs had his tiny waterfalls beginning to fall, some of the tears slipping onto his whiskers. There was no use denying that factor, they decided, they had to come clean.

" The truth is Yakko, when you're going in there with your sibs, you're not comin' out", Bugs said softly.

It came so softly," Don't you love us anymore?", he asked quivering.

" N-N-No, Yakko dear, we love you so much, much more than we're supposed to. This hurts that we have to do this", Ophelia admitted.

" Do what? What's wrong with us?", Yakko asked.

" Absolutely nothing! You're perfect, just the way you are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. But the thing is kiddo, you're not yourself, we're trying to get your old self back. Now don't think me and Mama don't love you any less, but we don't know what will happen if you stay like this...", Bugs said softly, looking down tearfully at Dot, who reached out to touch his face yet again.

There was silence in the air, even the ventilation had gone silent during those few seconds.

" I understand"

Ophelia and Bugs looked Yakko in surprise at what he said. For a moment, they saw a normal Yakko inside the five-year-old's eyes, the boy's initial wisdom that he had was restored. It was becoming increasingly difficult to not start bawling.

Yakko stepped forward and wrapped his parents in a hug, careful to mind his siblings.

" I'm going to miss you", Yakko said softly.

" Us too", Bugs choked out.

" Warners", Hello Nurse said stepping out of the room.

Ophelia and Bugs immediately pulled themselves together before handing Wakko and Dot to Nurse, both the little Warners beginning to squirm as they were separated from their parents. Then, they began full on crying, reaching out to Bugs and Ophelia, the hare also subconsciously sticking his hand to reach for his babies. Yakko walked behind Nurse but hesitated at the door. He turned around and looked at them, wisdom still present but his younger child-like gleam still remained.

" We'll be back in a few minutes", Yakko said bravely.

It was almost like a reassurance, they thought, he was reassuring them that they would come back.

Now that was their Yakko.

He sent them one small final wave before entering the room.

Yakko glanced around at the equipment around him with disinterest, wanting to get whatever was wrong with him over it immediately so that he can return to his parents.

He stepped over to where his siblings were kept and stood there, staring at the unfamiliar yet familiar mice.

" I'm so sad we have to do this, Brain, I barely got to play with Baby Dot", Pinky said sniffling.

" Why were we even given lines to say?"

" Welp Warners, it seems your baby days are over, no matter how much good profit we could've made from a Baby Animaniacs series", Plotz said shaking his head," Oh well, another time. Now relax, this won't hurt a bit"

Yakko's eyes widened, almost like Plotz's last words were a trigger," I remember you...", he said quietly.

Before Plotz could react, an anvil dropped right in front of him, breaking the tiles and scraping his new shoes. He was about to scream at the boy but stopped.

Yakko sent him an unwavering death glare that was all too similar to Mr Bunny's own. Plotz shuddered at the identical match.

" Traitor", was all Yakko said before the machine zapped him and his siblings.

In the little ones' places were the Warners, finally put back to normal. Everyone else was relieved, but Plotz...

He was terrified.

' Yakko knows, oh my Schlesinger, HE KNOWS', his mind screamed.

He needed to speak with Mahogany immediately.

XXX

Yakko Warner sat on his bed as he reread a Toon Theory textbook Bugs had given him years ago. He could hear his siblings arguing over the TV remote from behind his closed door. He sighed, knowing the argument will go on for a while, even Ophelia had long learned it was best to just let the argument between those stir until they sizzled down enough to just watch a random cartoon.

A knock on the door occurred

" Come in Ophelia", Yakko called.

" Am I really the only person in your life that actually knocks on your door?"

Yakko chuckled," Yes, yes you are", he said amused.

" Well, you always need one person in your life that knows about privacy", Ophelia said playfully," Brought you some tea. Figured you'd like a warm drink with your book".

" Thanks. Now it's rest assured I'll fall asleep before 9PM, such an ingenious plan", Yakko commented.

Ophelia chuckled before putting her hand on his knee," How're you feeling?", she asked.

" Honestly, still really confused"

When the Warners returned, they had no recollection over what had happened when they were younger. So it was quite a shock for the siblings to see the sudden time skip.

Ophelia didn't tell them anything, they all opted to never speak of it (but the Looney Tunes were keeping the baby photos, they'd send some to Pinky later).

She honestly missed them calling her Mama... but she also missed their antics as well. So she took what she got and was satisfied with it.

" I'm sure the day will come back to you", Ophelia lied.

" 8 hours though, how could I forget 8 hours of my day", Yakko said clutching his head.

Ophelia shrugged," Beats me, but I hope you learned your lesson", she said sternly.

" Yeah, never ever run into Brain's lab while he's working", Yakko said.

" Or just don't ever go in his lab", Ophelia said.

" I guess that'll do", Yakko said with a shrug.

" By the way, I got you these", Ophelia said handing him some candy," You did a brave thing earlier".

" A brave thing I don't remember, so I'll just take it as you're spoiling me", Yakko said taking the candy.

Ophelia rolled her eyes," Oh geez. Okay, I'm done here. I'm going to see if I can coax them outta that fight with candy. Call me if you need anything", she said leaving the room.

" Okay. Thanks!...", Yakko trailed off, a soft smile and happy gleam appeared in his eyes as he said his last words for the chapter.

"...Mama..."

End of Chapter 28

 **So, do you guys think he actually remembers the entire day or was Marvin's theory correct? What's up Plotz? Stay tuned for the next chapter. See y'all later.**


	30. Chapter 29: Filler with Plot

**One more chapter until Disneyland. THEN WILL THINGS REALLY GET INTERESTING**

Chapter 29: A filler with plot

SW02 would've rather spent time with Trickster than this.

Mahogany had dragged him shopping (with Trickster's money no doubt) for new clothes for her to wear when a surprise phone call from Thaddeus Plotz had S be dragged towards Burbank while Miss Fox was screeching in poor Brutus' ears. To make things worse, S had a sudden ringing in his ear after Mahogany's screaming fit.

He had heard bits and pieces of their conversation, but whatever irked them so much to have Mahogany (or Brutus to be correct) race over to Warner in Trickster's car. All S could think about was about how mad the male toon was going to be when he saw his mileage had sky-rocketed.

" So how are we going to get into the studio if the Looney Tunes are there?", S asked.

" I know my way around", Mahogany growled.

She was seriously angry, anyone could tell that. When things don't go according to plan, S makes sure he's as far from her as possible. However, you can only distance yourself that much in a car.

They made it up to Warner Bros in record time. Mahogany plucked a portable hole out of her hammerspace, slapping it onto the roof of the vehicle before she made her way through. S sighed in relief, but that relief was short-lived as Mahogany's arm dragged him through the black circle.

S landed on the floor with a thud, his nose hitting the white tile of the administration building. He rubbed it gently before following after Mahogany, who already began her march to Plotz's doom.

The building was surprisingly empty, S noticed, the only person with them was the human secretary lady who sat at the table.

" I'm here for Thaddeus Plotz", Mahogany said sweetly.

" Do you have an appointment with Mr Plotz?", the woman asked.

" Yes. Under Miss Fox", Mahogany said leaning forward.

The human frowned deeply, her hand twitched at the familiarity of the name. S came to a conclusion, and he knew this woman knew she wasn't allowed to let Mahogany see Plotz.

' Mr Bunny really thinks of everything', S thought, a tiny part of him was impressed.

" I'm sorry ma'am, I'm under strict instructions to not let you in", the woman said.

Mahogany's smile became wider," Is that so? The person who told you that didn't happen to be... Bugs Bunny... was it?", she said with a strained tone.

S winced,' She's about to snap', he said inwardly.

The woman swallowed, confirming their question," Miss, if you don't leave now, I'll call in security".

" I'd love to see you try", Mahogany sneered.

" Secur-!", the woman was cut off by Brutus attacking her from behind, knocking her out in the process.

" Thank you Brutus. Hide her under the table for now", Mahogany said before walking away.

"... You're not gonna kill her, are you?", S asked.

" Just like ink, blood leaves just as much as a horrible mess. I'm not gonna kill her... why would you care anyway?", Mahogany sneered.

S sneered back," No reason", he said coldly.

They reached a door and stood in front of it for a while. S tapped his foot impatiently, wondering what Mahogany was standing still for. He glanced up at her, to see her staring at the door, her ears perked up. It then registered that someone was inside with Plotz and was about to walk out.

Mahogany grabbed him and crouched behind a large potted plant. And just in time as well as the guests stepped out of the office.

" Honestly Ophelia, I don't know what's got him so spooked today"

Yakko Warner was someone whom S hadn't seen or heard in years, but still sees everyday. He had obviously seen Wakko and Dot recently, but Yakko was a whole other story. The toon boy peeked from behind his boss to glance at the two's interaction.

" Really? You didn't pull a clown outta your hammerspace again, did'ya?", Ophelia said folding her arms.

" I learnt my lesson after what happened with Wakko. I gave Stephen King his clown back as soon as Wak came from Scratchy", Yakko said defensively," He's been spooked since yesterday evening. Won't even look me in the eye".

Ophelia frowned," That's... pretty weird. Maybe HE needs to see Scratchy sometime today", she said.

" I could go make an appointment for him if you like", Yakko said grinning.

Ophelia laughed," And have you drive him bonkers while doing that? No thanks. I'll stop by him later after your siblings' sessions are done... which by the way... you should be attending too if I'm not mistaken", she said with a raised eyebrow.

" Oof, am I in trouble?"

" Definitely. But I think going back to your session is punishment enough"

S watched the interaction curiously. That woman was unmistakably Ophelia Alleycat, Mahogany had ranted enough about the 'face-stealer' for S to identify the toonette solely on the fact Mahogany's face was now scrunched up in rage.

But this one was way different than what both Trickster and Mahogany told him she was like. She seemed rather... easy-going, especially with Yakko.

" C'mon", Mahogany hissed before dragging him once again, but his eyes remained on where Yakko and Ophelia walked together before disappearing outside.

Brutus had shut the door, protruding S' view as Mahogany marched/stomped over to Plotz. She had thankfully let go of his arm, causing the pain to slightly ease at the freedom.

" Is that him?"

S turned to look at the CEO, who was staring at him closely. A thought clicked in his head, Plotz hadn't seen him in more than 20 years despite visiting their hideout every month, so obviously he would be a little skeptical. Besides...

Back then, the CEO had seen his face.

" Yes, it is SW02", Mahogany said curtly," S, greet the man".

S nodded," Plotzy", he said coldly before going to stand by the window.

He saw Plotz shiver at the greeting.

" He sounds like his brother", Plotz commented.

Mahogany hummed," Yes... it's very annoying", she said gritting her teeth, " Now back to business".

S sent Mahogany a side glare before returning his attention to outside on the lot. The toon side of the lot was empty this time of day, mainly because filming took everyone inside instead of out and the state of emergency that has toons packing their things for ToonTown. No doubt majority of the Justice League or OG Teen Titans have already settled in the City of Ink.

Then a flicker of movement caught his eye and soon enough three blurs stopped on the ground to reveal the Warner siblings in all their inkiness. That must have been one extremely short session, S thought, poor doctor must have called it quits. He watched as Ophelia made her appearance, making her way over to the energetic siblings.

" Must you three always race ahead of me?", Ophelia said with a huff despite the grin on her face.

" Not our fault you decided to wear your heeled boots today", Dot countered with a smirk.

" Touche", Ophelia said smirking back.

" I'm bored!", Wakko groaned.

S chuckled as he listened through the open window and watched them from the corner.

" SW02"

S turned to look at Mahogany who was looking at him with a scowl.

" Yes ma'am?", he asked.

" Go check on the car", Mahogany said tossing him the keys," Don't get distracted on the way out!".

" Yes Miss Mahogany", S said rolling his eyes before leaving the room.

" I hate that stupid child", Mahogany muttered.

" Troublesome?", Plotz asked quietly.

" Oh no, he's VERY obedient. That's what pisses me off", Mahogany growled.

Plotz gulped as Mahogany's claws dug into the wood of his desk.

" Now back to the order of business. The phone call... What. Happened?", Mahogany said digging her claws further into the desk.

It was then Plotz began spilling his guts out, telling her about the last two chapters' events and the revelation that nearly had Mahogany have a heart attack.

" Yakko knows! HE KNOWS, MAHOGANY! He knows about the entire plan, the money exchange! His creation! My betrayal! He called me a traitor right after he tossed an anvil at me! He also probably knows about SW02 or even his-"

" Shut up!", Mahogany screeched, standing up abruptly causing the chair to fall back as she took hold of his shirt," The Warners don't know bullshit. Why? Because remember those pills I gave you", Mahogany said sweetly.

Plotz winced," Y-Yes. What about them?", he asked nervously.

He hadn't given them to the Warners as of yet, reason one being because he didn't have an excuse and reason two being because of the everlasting guilt he was feeling whenever the pills were brought up.

" Those pills are what made them forget about their pasts in the first place. The number one reason why they don't remember anything about what happened before 1993 was because the chemical mixture inside scrambled and hacked their memories. The first dosage we gave them back then was enough to give Yakko, Wakko and Dot amnesia", Mahogany explained," I gave you those pills because I was afraid the original dosage was starting to wear off as I was talking with them".

" The pills made them forget? I assume the same goes for SW02", Plotz said attentively.

" Yes. But we gave him and the dead one a lighter dose. We needed to make sure your three Warners remembered absolutely nothing, but SW02... I enjoy his suffering", Mahogany said smirking.

" That's why you sent him out of the room", Plotz murmured.

" Exactly. Lovely to see you're catching on quite quickly today", Mahogany said smirking.

Plotz felt bile rise in his throat, regretting the choices he made years ago. Stupid choices all for the sake of money. He knew someday he was going to regret it.

Especially if Mr Bunny finds out first.

" Your panic...", Mahogany started calmly," I can see you didn't do as I told you to do".

Plotz stammered," Well what was I supposed to do?! Hand them the pills and believe they'll take it. The Warners are many things, but not stupid. I hate to admit it but... I wouldn't be surprised if they do know what's going on. We- I never really gave them all that credit", he said with a twinge of regret.

Mahogany scoffed and folded her arms," Are you done with your pity party yet? Why are you feeling so sympathetic for them all of a sudden?", she said narrowing her eyes," You don't actually CARE about them, right?".

Plotz shook his head vigorously," Of course not! I'm just saying we should properly think our plan to give them the drugs without raising suspicion from the Looney Tunes or Miss Alleycat", he said.

" Hmm... you have a point", Mahogany said as she gazed out the window, her eyes landing on the psychiatric building across the block. She smirked," In fact... I think I may just have an idea".

XXX

S grumbled as he walked away from the car back onto the lot. He kicked a can aside as he took in surroundings.

Well, not all his surroundings.

" Heads up!"

S felt something hit his head, causing him to stagger and fall with a thud. Stars floated and spun around his head as dizziness overcame him.

" Oops, sorry"

S sat up and the first thing his eyes landed on was Wakko's sheepish smile.

" Hey! You're that kid that saved me back when those goons attacked the studio", Wakko said," S right?".

SW02 nodded slowly," Yeah S...", he said hesitantly.

" So, what are you doing back at the studio?", Wakko asked," Is your parents or creator nearby?".

S eyed the crutches under Wakko's arm worriedly. His leg was bandaged, but as heavily as a normal cast. He expected one of the three would be injured by the end of the gala night, and S knew it was probably going to be Wakko after the boy ran away from him to save his brother and nanny.

" Oh, you weren't there that time of the night", Wakko said, noticing S' staring," Trickster shot my leg with a thinner bullet and damaged a part of my leg outline. But don't worry, the studio called some old animators from TMS and fixed it. I'm actually taking it off today!", he said joyfully.

S nodded but that didn't ease him.

" Wak, who are you talking to?"

S's ease suddenly dropped as he glanced at Yakko and Dot who stood curiously looking at him from behind Wakko. Wakko didn't jump, he saw S' body language change and assumed his siblings arrived before Yakko even spoke up. S felt beads of sweat trickle down his forehead; if Mahogany saw this scene she'd have a heart attack.

" This is SW02, S for short. We met the night of the gala", Wakko said.

" The night of the gala? That same night Trickster ambushed the studio", Yakko said with a raised eyebrow," Kinda... suspicious... ain't it?", he said as he watched S carefully.

" He actually saved me, Yak", Wakko said with a pout," Dot, back me up here against our pessimistic brother".

" He's right Yakko. S was the one that warned me to get Bugs. I think he's trustworthy", Dot said as she went to Wakko's side.

Yakko frowned deeply, his train of thought taking a long route as he thought deeply about his next decision. S wondered what the eldest Warner's decision would be.

" Alright... I guess saving my sibs gives you a pass. But! If you purposefully hurt anyone I care about, I will personally deal with you. Capiche?", Yakko said.

" Capiche", S said relieved.

' Still the same old Yakko I remember', S thought fondly.

" Alright S... wanna join us for a game? We got like... ten minutes to waste before our nanny calls us inside and you don't look like you have anything... unless you do than forget I ever offered", Yakko said awkwardly, his siblings smiling at him encouragingly.

S thought for a bit. On the one side, he could get to know the three again and on the other side, Mahogany will erase him from existence if she sees him playing with them or behaving like the child he is in general. But then again, Trickster would kill her for killing him, which was still a win in S' mind.

" I don't think I got anything to do right now so... sure", S said with a grin.

Wakko squealed before dragging S back to where they were playing previously, Yakko and Dot following eagerly behind.

" So... what were you guys playing anyway?", S asked curiously.

" Trick shots", they answered simply.

" I... never heard of that game before", S said sheepishly.

" That's because we made it up", Dot replied," We were bored one day after filming and we decided we were gonna make a game up using stuff around the lot. We used to play it with a broom and Brain's world globe until Bugs came and bought us a bat and a ball", she explained.

" Oh. So how do you play?", S asked curiously.

" Okay look. Basically you look at your area and we start at looking for a starting point. The starting point is where the ball should first hit before bouncing off to other areas. After we choose your starting point, you list off a list of areas you think the ball will hit after it leaves the SP. 2 points if it hits the areas you listed and 1 point if it didn't; however that's only if you had actually hit the starting point. If you didn't hit the SP, minus 1 point by the points given before. Also, there's a bottle in the middle of the area, bonus 10 points if it's last thing the ball hits. That's... the basics of it", Yakko explained.

" Okay, I think I got this...", S said hesitantly.

" The game's really easy once you start it", Wakko said reassuringly.

" Wak's right. I'm pretty confident you'll get the jest of it after round one", Yakko said patting S' shoulder," Okay Dot, we're ready".

" Alright, who's starting?", Dot said as she pulled a piece of chalk out of her glove.

" Umm... how about Yakko go first? Y'know, so that S can visually see what we're talking about", Wakko said.

" Fair enough", Yakko said shrugging," And choose a hard one this time!".

" Alright. Wanna help me, S?", Wakko said nudging the boy closer.

" So... we just choose a spot for him to hit, right", S said.

" Yep, anything that isn't crossed out can be used", Wakko replied in a whisper.

S hummed," What about... the side view mirror of that Lambo over there?", he suggested quietly.

" Oof that's a toughie. Dang it! That would've totally shot Dot out of the game if I saw that earlier. You've got a good eye", Wakko said impressed.

" Thanks", S said bashful.

" Alright Yakko. We've made our decision. Your starting point is the side view mirror of the Lamborghini parked over there", Wakko said confidently.

S wanted to laugh when he saw all Yakko's smugness completely drain from his face while Dot was laughing her head off.

" You really screwed yourself over this time, Yakko", Dot said giggling.

" Yeah yeah. Shut up, will ya, I'm trying to concentrate", Yakko said as he gazed around at the area.

" A lotta math is applied in this game", Wakko whispered.

" I can tell. Is this why the studio lets you play this game?", S asked.

Wakko snorted," It's funny that you think the studio approves", he said playfully.

S was glad that his hood was hiding the equally mischievous smirk on his face at the siblings' shenanigans, feeling slightly down at the memory that he's missed out on several years of all of this.

" Okay, I think I got this. Mirror to guard station to Set 34B's water pipe and back to the car but the front passenger window get hit instead", Yakko said thoughtfully.

" Is that your final theory?", Dot asked.

" Nope, I've got a couple more but that one was the only one to get me the most amount of points available from this angle", Yakko said," Schlesinger, I hate where I'm standing".

Wakko and Dot snickered while S chuckled under his breath. He knew he would face Yakko's wrath once he found out that he was the one who gave the starting point.

" Okay! Ready... set... BAT", Dot said throwing the ball at Yakko who swung it towards the mirror.

S watched in amazement at how the ball deflected and bounced across the area, hitting the areas Yakko theorized it would hit. But the amazement turned to amusement when the ball landed in the trashcan instead of crashing through the car window.

" Dang it!", Yakko exclaimed," I nearly had it".

" You nearly did, but you didn't. Ya got 5 points", Dot said as she wrote the 5 on the asphalt.

" Only 5?!", Yakko exclaimed.

" Ya would've gotten six but ya aim was off around the water pipe. This is why we don't mess with cylinders", Dot said," NEXT!".

" Wait! I wanna know who was the jerk that gave me that crappy starting point", Yakko said.

" It was S!", Wakko said proudly," Boy shot you down faster than girls do".

" Ooh, sick burn!", Dot snickered.

" That's pretty funny", S said snorting.

" Oh, so you think that's funny huh", Yakko said stepping forward, sizing S up," What if I not make it funny?".

" How do you plan on doing that Mr All-Bark-No-Bite?", S said smugly.

" Ooh, this is getting intense", Wakko said as he and Dot munched on hammerspace popcorn.

" By doing this: Starting point: The window pane of Plotz's office", Yakko said smugly.

" Woah woah! Hold the phone. I need a sip of water real quick", Dot said taking a gulp of water before spitting it out," Holy Iwerks, Yakko, what are you doing?!".

" He's just a fledgling Yakko! A little birdie that hasn't flown with his wings yet! A beginning! A newbie! This'll kill him!", Wakko said dramatically.

" Those acting classes you're taking with Dot are really starting pay off", Yakko said off-topic.

" You noticed!", Wakko said excitedly.

" Getting back on topic here! S is just starting. Don't be so hard on him", Dot said defensively.

" Y'know what? I'm going to do it", S said with a smirk.

" Really?", the Warners, Yakko included, said shocked.

" Sure. I actually already figured out a strategy", S said smiling.

Wakko and Dot were still silent so Yakko spoke up," Okay then, show us your stuff".

S smirked," Window pane, trashcan, roof of Psychiatric building, the Jeep, water pipe, bounces on left tower leg before hitting the bottle", he said.

" Sounds really complicated. You sure you're up for it", Yakko said teasingly.

" Just throw the ball", S said impatiently.

Yakko shrugged," Alright. Your pitch", he said backing away.

S steadied himself as he eyed the ball in Dot's hand. He was not only ready to win, but ready to rub it Yakko's smug face.

" Ready... Set... BAT!", Wakko called as Dot threw the ball.

S swung as hard as he could in the direction of the window, silently praying it wouldn't actually hit the window. But to everyone's relief and amazement, the ball had hit only the pane before amazingly bouncing on every place S mentioned until it smacked the bottle head on.

" YES! IN YOUR FACE!", S screamed triumphantly.

The Warners' jaw dropped at the outstanding play while they watched S do a funny victory dance. Their shock ended and joy took place as they saw the boy finally relax with them.

" You guys okay?", S asked curiously after he stopped dancing.

Yakko smiled and laughed," I swear, your victory dance was so dorky, I almost thought you were our sibling", he said jokingly.

S froze momentarily when Yakko said that, something inside of him was struck.

" SW02!"

S glanced at the Administration building entrance to find Brutus waiting there arms folded. S felt all previous joy drain out of him as he was reminded of why he was even back at the studio in the first place.

" I-I gotta go", S said sadly.

Yakko frowned," Was it something I said?", he asked.

" No, not at all. It's just my co- uh... my dad is waiting for me at the admin building", S said awkwardly.

The Warners looked in Brutus' direction and cringed, feeling slightly sorry for their new... friend.

" You sure you don't want to stay a little while longer", Wakko said sadly.

S smiled," Sadly I can't. I'm sorry. It was really nice with you ag- today. Maybe we'll see each other again... soon...", he said.

" Okay", Wakko said sadly

" Bye S. Maybe we'll learn your name next time!", Dot said waving.

S waved back sadly before reluctantly heading towards Brutus.

The Warners looked on sadly as they watched S walk inside. Yakko felt a pang in his chest, an uncomfortable feeling that he figured wouldn't leave him until S left. The sound of heels alerted them and they turned to see Ophelia.

" Hey, why the down faces?", Ophelia said concerned.

" We made a friend... and then we lost him", Dot said dejectedly.

" Aww... it's okay", Ophelia said stroking the top of Wakko and Yakko's head affectionately," Maybe you'll see him some other time".

" Maybe", they mumbled.

Ophelia frowned momentarily before a smile appeared on her face," Y'know what I think will cheer you three up right now?".

The Warners looked up at her questionably," What?".

" If we bake some... chocolate cookies?", Ophelia said with a grin.

Immediately, Dot and Wakko latched themselves onto her in excitement.

" It's like you know how to bring the sun out on a rainy day!", Wakko said, his tail wagging happily.

Ophelia laughed," Alright, you little monkeys, let's get inside and start baking some treats for tomorrow", she said as Wakko and Dot released her.

Yakko remained gazing at the Administration building, only faintly hearing Ophelia call out his name.

" Yakko, you coming, monkey?", Ophelia asked softly.

" I'll catch up", Yakko said reassuringly.

" Okay, don't stay out too long", Ophelia said before climbing the tower.

When Ophelia was out of sight, Yakko sprinted over to the Administration building in a flurry. He zoomed past the secretary's desk, not even noticing her absence, he only focused on finding one boy.

" S!", Yakko yelled.

SW02 looked behind him to find Yakko running up towards him. He told Brutus to move on without him before the Warner boy stopped right in front of him.

" Did you really just run to come and talk to me?", S said surprised.

" Yes. Don't make a fuss about it", Yakko said waving him off.

" So, why are you making a fuss about it?", S asked curiously.

" Well... my sibs like ya and... I'm rather fond of your playing skills", Yakko said coughing into his hand at the last part.

S grinned," C'mon, is your ego that big that you can't admit that you like me too", he said.

" Hey, you said it, not me!", Yakko said quickly.

" Thanks... for letting me play with you guys", S said awkwardly," You... really don't know how much that meant to me".

Yakko frowned," Why? Don't you got siblings or friends to play with?", he asked.

" Well, umm... I had a few siblings", S said quietly.

" Had... oh...", S could hear the realisation kick in Yakko's voice.

S lowered his head, refusing to cry. But then, something in him cracked when he felt arms wrap around and held him close. Then the tears began to fall, this time silently in a presence of someone S not so secretly admired.

" I'm sorry for your losses", Yakko said softly.

S sniffed," It's fine really. Happened a long time ago actually. I don't even know why I'm still crying about it", he said wiping his eyes.

" You lost your sibs. Your partners in crime. Why wouldn't you be crying?", Yakko said," I know I would be if I lost Wakko and Dot, even if it's been a hundred years since their death".

" This is stupid. Me crying. I feel like a doof", S said.

" Hey, Daffy Duck always told me crying in public is the manliest thing anyone can do", Yakko said before releasing S," It's okay to grieve once and a while or sit in a corner contemplating about life".

" He said that?", S said surprised.

" Oh yeah!", Yakko said grinning," But back to what I originally came here for. Look, me and family are heading to Disneyland tomorrow. If your 'dad' allows it, look out for us tomorrow".

S frowned," I'm not sure if I can", he said hesitantly.

" It's okay if you can't. Just... promise you'll come back and play again some time... I really wanna know how the heck you managed those shots! Best game of Trick Shots ever!", Yakko exclaimed.

S laughed," It was", he said happily.

" Well, I gotta go. Or else my nanny's gonna think I'm just trying to avoid helping them out. Bye!", Yakko said walking back before full on sprinting away.

S chuckled and shook his head before he went to return to Plotz's office

While running, Yakko bumped into someone.

" Hiya Scratchy!", Yakko said charismatically before leaving the building.

" Warners", Scratchnsniff mumbled.

Ophelia had approached him earlier with what had happened during a meeting with Plotz and he went to investigate.

It was unusual, the psychiatrist admitted, especially concerning Plotz. He reached for the door handle, not expecting the following scene.

The psychiatrist stopped dead in his tracks when he entered Plotz's office and saw Mahogany sitting there.

" Hello", Mahogany said smirking.

Brutus slammed the door shut behind Otto just as he wanted to run for help.

" What are you doing here?! Who let you in?!", Scratchnsniff exclaimed.

" I let myself in, darling", Mahogany said, making sure her voice sound eerily similar to Ophelia," And I'm here to check on the status of my charges".

" Your charges? Who are they?", Scratchnsniff said as he tried to hold his ground.

Mahogany smiled as she walked towards him," You're quite devoted to your studio, aren't you Otto? You know all its and its stars dirtiest secrets. Well Otto, I'm afraid that you missed out on two secrets", she said teasingly.

" What are you saying?", Scratchnsniff said angrily.

" The ugly truth is Dr Scratchnsniff is that I own the Warner siblings. Not Plotz, not Spielberg, not Ruegger, definitely not Bunny or his cronies, moi", Mahogany said cruelly," And I need you to do me a tiny little favour".

" I'll never do anything you ask of me", Scratchnsniff said looking away.

Mahogany forced him to look at her," Oh I'm not asking, I'M DEMANDING. And if you don't do it, well... they say doctors should never attached to their patients, but you... oh it's a SAD SIGHT. Look, if you don't do it, the Warners get it... ruthlessly. And if the Warners get it... well... you're smart. I'm sure you figured it out", she said smirking.

There was silence in the air and Mahogany had known that she won. Despite his brain telling him to fight and refuse, he felt worried for the Warners' safety.

And what if this was the only way to ensure it.

Scratchnsniff sighed in defeat," What do I need to do?", he asked.

S winced when he heard Mahogany's cruel cackle. He began to worry as Mahogany's plan was beginning to process quicker than he was comfortable with.

He missed Yakko's hug and Wakko and Dot's laughter. He shuddered as he imagined the look on their faces when the end came and his hoodie will be pulled off from his head.

" And as a token of our trust, SW02, why don't you show the nice man your **face** ", Mahogany said cruelly.

S reluctantly pulled his hood off his head to reveal his face as he watched Scratchnsniff's face move into one of horror. He expected that. After all-

" Meet one of WB's dirtiest secrets"

-He may not have seen Yakko in years, but every day he would look in a mirror and only see him. Besides...

They're twins after all.

End of Chapter 29

 **I couldn't help myself, I LOVE S. And... something was obviously put out here so... take. See you all next chapter**


	31. Chapter 30: Toon Weekend: Part 1

**Here it is people, the moment you've all been waiting for**

.

Chapter 30: Toon Weekend Part 1

 **Yakko was running, for what reason, he still didn't know. He has been running up and down this strange house he's never seen before, but still feels weirdly familiar, in confusion. He had no control over his body again, which worried him immensely**.

 **He heard the sound of laughter behind him ans suddenly his pace quickened. Yakko never turned around to look who it was, though he was curious. He turned a corner and disappeared into a room. He pressed his ears against the door as he listened to the nearing footsteps**.

" **Where did he go?", a voice said faintly**.

 **Yakko's dream body suppressed a snicker as he heard the pursuer walk away from the room. Once there was silence, Yakko hesitantly tiptoed out and looked around cautiously. When he noticed nobody was around, he relaxed**.

 **That was a grave mistake**.

 **Yakko was tackled to the ground, for a slight second he actually felt the pain of the impact against the marble floor. His pursuer never really left. Yakko inwardly shivered as he heard his pursuer growl in annoyance, but he felt his face pull into a glare**.

" **You cheated! You weren't allowed go hide in the rooms! Cheater!** "

" **Nuh uh! I was trying to rest. You wouldn't pause the game stupidhead!** "

" **Shut up!** "

 **Fighting ensued and Yakko was avoiding the punch from the boy above him before punching back. Suddenly, the two were ripped from each other by a blurred figure, who glared at them in cold irritation. Yakko shivered as he tried to make out that annoyed face that scarily**...

... **Reminded him of Trickster**...

" **What. Are you two. Doing?** "

" RISE AND SHINE DOC!"

Yakko groaned as Bugs pulled the blankets off his once-warm body. Weird dreams and Bugs' dramatic flare was something Yakko was not expecting that morning. But no matter the Warner's mood, Bugs didn't take no for an answer.

" C'mon doc! Where's the excitement, the SPIRIT!"

" It got pulled away like my blanket", Yakko said, his words muffled by the pillow he pulled on top of his head.

" C'mon, we gotta get goin'. The queues at Disneyland are a nightmare after 9AM", Bugs said before heading towards the door," Pick ya clothes out. I'm gonna go wake Ophelia, don't fret if ya hear screaming".

Yakko snorted at the image of a frazzled, raging but blushing Ophelia who looked ready for murder before getting dress.

After dressing, Yakko stared at himself in the mirror, happily finding out he looked good in red flannel and skinny jeans. Grabbing a dark green hooded jacket, the Warner made his way to the front.

Lola, Daffy, Porky and Buster were present in the front room when Yakko got there. Wakko and Dot were there as well, munching on cereal along with the young hare.

Wakko's turtleneck was swapped for a white tank top and denim jacket while Dot wore pink short overalls with a white t-shirt and Buster wore his infamous Acme Loo football team jacket over a Tune Squad tank top.

" Morning", Yakko said announcing his arrival.

" Morning", everyone replied.

" So what's for breakfast", Yakko asked, obviously knowing what it was.

" Lucky Charms", Buster said dropping the box on the table," Eat up Sleeping Beauty 'cause Uncle Foghorn's been waiting ten minutes for us outside in his truck".

" Yeah yeah", Yakko said as he prepared his breakfast," So no Babs, huh".

" Nah, just me. Came with Dad earlier. Clyde WOULD'VE came with but then he heard something that just turned him off...", Buster said as his voice went soft.

Yakko frowned," What was it?", he asked.

Before Buster could answer, Daffy spoke up," Nothing you sthould worry about kiddo. Justh finisth your breakfasth before Foghorn attemptsth to climb the tower again", he said.

Everyone shuddered at the memory. The ladder was never the same again.

A scream interrupted their thought trains just as Bugs ran out of Ophelia's room, with a smile too smug for everyone's liking. He collapsed on the couch with a smile, Lola giving him a raised brow.

" I'm afraid to ask what you did", she said.

" I think it's best you don't know what I did", Bugs replied, a giggle rising in his throat.

The kids snickered at Bugs' reply, their snickering increasing as Ophelia walked in with her face a good shade of gray as she blushed in anger and embarrassment. When they saw each other, Ophelia's glare sharpened, but that only made Bugs' smile wider.

" Mornin' Phels", he said cheekily.

" I don't wanna hear a word from you for the rest of this day, ya hear me?", Ophelia said angrily.

" You look lovely in yellow", Bugs replied, ignoring her words.

" Shut up!"

Dot bit back a laugh," Were they like this back when they were dating?", she asked Daffy.

" Yep, though under thosthe circumsthancesth sthe would've kissthed him sthenstheless by now", Daffy answered.

" I-I miss those days", Porky said with a sigh," B-B-Bugs used to have this stupid s-s-smi-grin on his face after she kisses him and v-vice versa".

" Why missth it? Bugsth alwaysth hasth a sthupid grin on histh face", Daffy replied.

" I hoird that!"

" Morning kids", Ophelia said kissing all three Warners atop of their head and ruffling Buster's hair.

" Morning", they replied.

" Got a nasty wake-up call too?", Ophelia said looking at Yakko.

" Got my blanket ripped off of me. You?"

Ophelia cringed," I'd rather not talk about it", she said taking the flask Daffy handed her," It's black right?".

" Yep", Daffy said before clapping his hands," Alright people, let's get a move on".

" Yay!", Wakko and Dot cheered before racing out of the tower, Buster and Yakko following behind alongside the adults.

Foghorn sat alongside Wile in the former's truck, a lit cigar dangling from his beak as he let a few puffs of smoke out the window. Wile switched every few minutes from his phond to Road Runner who was restlessly sitting at the open back of the truck. The coyote sighed as he noticed his twin's feet twitch at the stillness.

" Roadie, stop that", Wile said before sighing again," Stretch your legs again. They're coming out soon".

" Ya outta turn that soon into a now, Wile. They're comin' out", Foghorn said as he put his cigar out.

The sound of small feet hitting the ground drew the twins' attention towards Wakko and Dot who had just landed. The three toons exited the vehicle, grinning at the excited kids who ran towards them.

" Uncle Foghorn!", Wakko said jumping into the rooster's arms, laughing as Foghorn tossed him up in the air before catching him.

" Uncle Wile! Uncle Roadie!", Dot said happily as she dived for a hug from the bird and canine.

After the Warners turned back to normal in chapter 28, the Looney Tunes had a long talk with the Warners on exactly how the three felt about them. The talk concluded with the Warners, Yakko included, calling them their Uncle or Aunties, much to the Looney Tunes' utter delight.

" Well isn't this a lovely sight", Ophelia said walking towards them," Lovely to see you boys again. Especially you, Roadie you lil' cutie pie", she said scratching under his beak.

" Why don't I get scratches under my chin?", Bugs asked with a pout.

" 'Cause unlike you, Roadie's actually well-behaved", Ophelia said pointedly.

" I'm well-behaved", Bugs said with a smile that DEFINITELY didn't read trouble.

" You snagged my pan-", Ophelia paused when she earned curious looks from the Warners and Buster," Y'know what, I'm not having this conversation with you now. I'm driving with Lola".

" Yay! Girls Drive!", Lola cheered, getting into her car.

" We'll drive with Bugs and Foghorn", Yakko said.

" Okay! Make sure none of you fall out!" Ophelia said as she got into Lola's car," Meet ya there!".

" Bye Phels!", Bugs said cheekily.

" Shut up!"

" W-W-What d-did you even do?", Porky asked as he helped the kids inside the truck.

" I think that's for me and Phels to keep", Bugs said with a smirk," Alright, Disneyland here we come!".

XXX

Foghorn's truck and Lola's car parked right next to each other at the Disneyland parking lot. Ironically, they managed to park close by to where the other Looneys were situated.

Pepe sat on top of the car trunk with a flask in his hand and one arm wrapped around Penelope. Sylvester and Granny sat inside the car with Elmer, Yosemite and Speedy. Petunia sat in the other car with Bosko, Claude and Goopy in the backseat. Marvin sat on top of the car roof, eyes solely on his phone with Tyr'ahnee looming over curiously.

Dot hopped out as she made her way over to where Pepe and Penelope sat together.

" Hi Uncle Pepe! Hi Auntie Penny!", Dot said grinning.

Pepe grinned as he picked her up," Well if it isn't our favourite minou. Lovely to see you again little one", he said stroking her head as Penelope hugged her.

" The same can be said on our behalf", Marvin said as the other Looney Tunes surrounded them.

" Hello children" Bosko said.

"Hi Mr Bosko", the Warners said in unison.

Bosko chuckled," So cute", he murmured.

" Dang, the place is lookin' extra full today", Bugs said as he looked around," I'm surprised we got parking so close to you guys".

" True that", Sylvester replied.

Yakko frowned," Where's Tweety?", he asked.

" In here", came the muffled response of the canary from inside Sylvester's jacket pocket.

Ophelia frowned," Tweety dear, what are you doing inside Sylvester's pocket?", she asked.

" He's hiding from the human public", Sylvester answered.

" Why?", Ophelia asked concerned.

" Ever since Tweety found out he has an entire hate group, he's been afraid the Anti-Toon would come after him. Hence forth, if ever we're outside the lot, Tweety hides with me or Sly 'cause people feel more sympathetic towards us", Bugs answered.

" Which is bull because Tweety's actually an emotionally sensitive sweetheart with a sassy side. They only hate on him 'cause the cartoons make him seem like a dick to Sly", Lola said angrily.

" She matured so much", Penelope murmured proudly.

" So you're not coming out then", Yakko asked sadly

" Nope"

" Not even if we say please", Wakko asked.

" Nuh uh, I'm stayin'", Tweety said as he buried himself deeper into Sylvester's pocket.

The Warners pouted sadly, putting the Looney Tunes and Ophelia at unease, even Tweety felt a little guilty for saying for saying no, but luckily Daffy found something to take the frown away from their kids.

" Hey kiddos, look who came all the way from ToonTown to see ya", Daffy said pointing at a curvaceous red-head who smiled knowingly at them.

" Red!", Dot squealed.

Red Hot Riding Hood laughed as Dot jumped into her arms, wrapping her in a tight hug. The toonette gazed fondly down at the Warner girl before turning attention to the Looneys, mainly Bugs and Daffy.

" Hello you two", Red said as she brought Bugs and Daffy into a hug.

" Sis", Bugs said kissing Red's cheek.

" Red", Ophelia said softly.

Red's eyes widened," Ophelia... oh my Avery I thought Daffy was kidding when he said you were back!", she said before she and Ophelia hugged," Are you two back together?", she murmured.

" You'll see in a couple of chapters", Ophelia whispered before separating.

Red smiled," Y'know, it's kinda sad that you two aren't 'together' together. Luckily enough, I'm here to put you 'together' together", she said.

" Red, I know you mean well, but I'm kinda mad at him right now so...", Ophelia was cut off.

" Wait... do you guys smell that?", Daffy said sniffing the air.

Bugs sniffed the air," Over-excessive perfume and cheap shampoo... oh no...", he said, his voice dripping with dread.

" Tijuana toons", the Looney Tunes groaned.

" Tijuana toons go to Disneyland", Dot said confused.

" Tijuana toons go wherever the pickings are hot, dearie. It's Toon Weekend, the pickings of rich bachelor toons are gonna be high today", Ophelia explained with a grimace as she looked at the Looney Tunes.

" Oh my, is that Bugs Bunny?",

" Why did they notice me?", Bugs hissed.

Two human toon women pushed past Ophelia and the Warners towards Bugs, who tried to escape but it ended in vain.

" Oh my lord, it IS Bugs Bunny!", the first one squealed

" Hmm... he's even more handsome in person", the second one said, her eyes trailing up and down Bugs' body.

" Uh... help?", Bugs asked desperately, but the other Looney Tuned ducked behind cars in fear.

" Sorry Bugs, all toons for themselves", Daffy whispered.

" Traitor", Bugs hissed.

" Hey, do you think you can help us? It's our first time at Disneyland and we wouldn't want to get lost. We can get to know each other while we walk", the first one said, leaning forward as she exposed her chest to poor Bugs.

" And maybe you can walk us back to our hotel room and we can hitch a ride from there if you catch my drift", the second one purred.

" Damn, that second one is blunt", Yakko murmured.

" Yeah, I feel so sorry for Bugs", Dot said.

" I feel sorry for the tijuanas", Buster quipped.

" Why?", Wakko asked curiously, causing Buster to point upward.

The Warners looked up and finally understood what Buster. Yes, they felt rather sorry for the Tijuana toons than Bugs, as Ophelia Alleycat looked ready for murder.

Her breathing was heavy and her claws were out. Her target was locked on the two whores who were messing with her boy- Bugs. But then, she took a deep breath and smiled.

That made the Warners, Buster and the Looney Tunes worry further.

Ophelia walked towards them with a calm exterior and a smile on her face. Bugs was too busy trying to pry the ladies off of him to notice Ophelia coming.

She pried the women off of him like they were nothing, her expression emotionless as her eyes remained on surprised Bugs, who was relieved to see her.

" 'Scuse me, who do you-"

Ophelia drowned them out as she only stared at Bugs, who stared right back at her. Then, without any warning, she kissed him.

The sound of jaws dropping happened and the happy squeal of Red and Dot overcame them. Bugs was in a state of shock but the shock dissipated and he gladly kissed her back.

They separated after a few seconds and stared at each other.

" I'll be right back", Ophelia said as she left Bugs' embrace to face the Tijuanas with a murderous gleam and an overly cheerful smile.

" Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there... I just wanted to speak with my adorable little honey bunny... who's OFF THE MARKET", Ophelia seethed before smiling creepily," Now run along. I'm sure you've got friends who need an update. Bugs Bunny has been bidded and won. The auction's closed. Now leave...".

The Tijuanas left faster than they came and the Looney Tunes failed to hide their laughs and Bugs sighed in relief.

" So that happened", Yakko said snickering.

" Ah haven't seen them ladies run so fast since Tyr'ahnee and Marvin got together and the girls' didn't get the memo", Foghorn said laughing.

Tyr'ahnee growled, prompting Marvin to squeeze her hand in reassurance.

" I knew I could bring these two together", Red said playfully.

" And how involved were you in this, Red?", Bugs said challenging.

" Isn't it obvious? My mere presence was enough to get Ophelia to kiss you. I bring back so many good memories, it's impossible for her to hold back", Red said confidently.

The Warners laughed while Bugs groaned," Now you see how we're siblings", he said with a sigh," Phels, did ya bring your mal- Phels?".

Ophelia was staring far off at the entrance of Disneyland," Bugs, are you sure it's Toon Weekend?", she asked.

" I asked Mick and he said yes... why ya askin'?", Bugs asked.

Ophelia frowned deeply," There are humans at the gates", she said worriedly.

" What?!", Daffy exclaimed, looking in the direction of the entrance to the park to see hundreds of human-made cars arriving.

" This is bad", Red said.

" It is indeed", Marvin said concerned," Mickey will not be happy when he sees this".

" Why not?", Wakko asked.

" Toon Weekend is a toon event only. If toons go to Disneyland on any other occasion, they get bombarded by human fans and suddenly they're no longer a park visitor, but an unpaid park worker", Buster explained.

" Which trust us, it sucks", Wile said frowning," I never went back to Six Flags after that one incident and I'm sure as Walt that I'm never going to see WB Movie World either".

" Let's get inside. The lines will build up the longer we stand here", Bugs said as he took Wakko and Buster's hands.

As they walked, it became visible that the human story had spreaded quite quickly as toons began rushing to get inside the gates, hiding anything the humans would have deemed inappropriate for them to have.

Yakko stayed by Ophelia's side, glancing at Dot a couple of times who had looked just as nervous as he did. He stared at the gigantic castle in awe to get his mind off the lingering fear of the possibility that one of the Anti-Toon people could be amongst those crowds of unsuspecting humans.

" Y'know, Mickey's been wanting to meet you three for a while", Bugs said calmly.

" Really?", Wakko said surprised," Then why doesn't he come to see us at the studio?".

" He's a very busy toon... and he doesn't like Plotz so...", Bugs said with a smile.

" That's... a bit understandable", Yakko muttered.

" Is he nice?", Dot asked.

" Only when he's sober", Bugs replied.

Ophelia chuckled," Still can't drop the bottle, huh", she said, some tension relieved from her.

" He put it down once... then he picked it up again when he found out his brother's got similar... habits as well", Bugs said," His brother Oswald, very nice guy. Massive amount of children. Very attractive wife".

Ophelia sent him a sly look," You're not replacing me already, are you?", she said teasingly.

" Never, she's like Minnie with a bigger temper", Bugs said casually.

" Minnie...", Ophelia growled.

Bugs groaned," Oh geez...", he said taking her hand.

" Does she not like like Minnie?", Dot asked.

" Yep, and the feelings are mutual", Bugs said with a cringe.

" What are you talking about?", Yakko asked.

" You'll see when we meet Minnie", Bugs saif as they walked up to the door of the infamous firehouse.

Bugs knocked on the door with the Shave and Haircut tune and the door opened to see a large blotling in the doorway. The Warners and Buster warily stepped behind Bugs an Ophelia who merely stared back unimpressed.

" What's the password?", the Slobber blotling asked.

Bugs hummed in thought," Is it... Hugh Harman?", he asked.

The Slobber stared at them for a while before stepping aside," Mr Mouse is waiting upstairs", it said.

Bugs grinned," Thanks for the tip, Bessie", he said winking at the Slobber," C'mon kiddos, we got a mouse to meet".

Bugs led them inside and the kids looked around in amazement at the detail taken in. They went up a hidden stairway until they reached the second floor, where a single dark wood door stood to the side.

The Warners stood curiously to the side as Bugs knocked on the door, feeling slightly nervous at the idea of meeting a big toon.

" It's open!"

Bugs opened the door and gestured for the kids to come inside with him and Ophelia.

The pictures of Walt's apartment did it no justice as everyone stared at it with their very eyes. Then their gazes landed on the toon mouse who sat watching them with playful eyes.

" Well isn't this a lovely surprise", Mickey said with a smile.

End of Part 1

 **When you have no idea how to start part 1 but know how to end this entire thing. It feels rushed and if there comes a free day, I will probably edit this chapter. Next part will be released around Friday (hopefully). Hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you... in part 2! Bye bye!**


	32. Chapter 31: Toon Weekend Part 2

**Well, I did say I'd put this up around Friday. So here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 31: Toon Weekend Part 2

Mickey Mouse sat relaxed in his arm chair as he sent the starstrucked Warners a smirk.

" So these are the Warner brothers... and Warner sister. Must say... I thought they'd be taller", Mickey said as he circled around them.

" C'mon Mick, I think they're feeling self-conscious enough already", Bugs said chuckling.

" But it's true. I imagined they'd be a lot taller. But they make up in cuteness, especially this one", Mickey said as he looked at Dot," You must be Dot, the one Daffy can't stop yapping about".

" Yes Mr Mouse", Dot said politely.

" Now now, no formalities in here- just reminds me of how old I am- Mickey's fine. Just don't say it in public, a lotta toons hate it when youngsters don't know their manners", Mickey said before sliding over to Ophelia," AND YOU, how DARE YOU walk into my father's home and NOT give me a hug, huh?".

Ophelia laughed," I'd give you a hug but I'm afraid Minnie's gonna pop outta nowhere with a fly swatter", she said.

Mickey hummed," Hmm, you got a point there. Alright, I'll let it slide this time, but next time, I want a hug", he said.

" You got yourself a deal Walt Jr", Ophelia said teasingly.

" Don't call me that", Mickey snapped before calming down," What are you all standing around for, take a seat. Make yourselves. Ophelia, you might wanna sit before Minnie gets here".

The Warners sat down, watching the mouse zoom around the room with a charismatic businessman smile that the Warners have seen far too many times with Plotz and even Bugs on an occasion. So far, Mickey didn't seem that bad.

" So... Bugs, what's happening in your nook of the woods", Mickey asked as he sipped his coffee.

Bugs sighed," A lot doc, a lot", he said tiredly," Have you heard about Trickster lately?".

Mickey cringed," Heard ya had a little run-in with that psycho. Was anybody hurt?", he asked.

" I got hurt", Wakko said," Shot my leg and erased a part of my outline".

" Oof, sorry to hear that kid. But it looks better", Mickey said staring at the leg Wakko showed him," But I was wondering about Ophelia".

" I'm fine. He didn't leave permanent scars like last time", Ophelia said reassuringly.

" Last time?", Yakko said looking at Ophelia.

" Yep. It's a wonder Trickster's not locked up on Radiant Island already", Mickey said with a sneer," But then again, the council won't care unless he marries someone from outside his studio or kills a human".

" What's Radiant Island?", Wakko asked.

" It's a prison in ToonTown. Built in 1980 after my lesser-known father, Ub Iwerks, made an act that took away majority of the death sentences, but not all of them unfortunately", Mickey explained," Made me appreciate him more since I found out Walt was a bast- uh... unreliable many times".

The Warners looked at him curiously as he quickly covered up his previous word with something else.

" And Mahogany was at the studio. Had a meeting with Plotz of all people", Bugs stated.

" Plotz?... hmm... that doesn't sound good at all. I told you a long time ago that you better watch that one, now look what's going on", Mickey said shaking his head," But then again, Plotz compared to Warners is a much better alternative".

" What?", the kids, including Buster said confused.

Mickey's eyes widened at his mistake," Oh no, not you three. The human Warners, Harry, Albert and Jack Warner. I don't count Sam in since he wasn't there around the time Schlesinger Productions opened".

" Why would Plotz be better than them?", Yakko asked.

Mickey smiled sadly the twinkle in his blue eyes dimming," Reasons", he said before growling," Dang it, where is my phone? Connor! Connor!".

A human young man stumbled into the room clumsily with a bunch of papers in his arms. His mousy hair was disheveled and one of his shoe laces were untied, contributing to an untidy appearance.

" You look like garbage", Mickey said as he eyed the human.

" I feel like garbage. Can't you send Pluto to some trainer of something?", Connor said as he attempted to tidy himself, not noticing the guests.

" I could, but where's the fun in that?", Mickey said grinning," By the way, it's impolite not to greet your boss' guests".

" Oh...", Connor said as he saw the toons and smiled sheepishly," I'm sorry I was walking the dog- uh and Pluto's not exactly your showbiz dog".

" Ophelia, Warners meet Connor, my personal assistant. Connor, meet Ophelia Alleycat and the Warner siblings. I'm sure you remember Buster as well", Mickey said curtly.

" Of course. Nice to meet you all. Mr Bunny, Mr Bunny's son", Connor said nodding his head.

" You're pretty calm for human who's in the same room as Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse", Yakko noted.

" I've been working for Mr Mouse for nearly five months now. I've managed to find ways to hide my excitement really well. In reality, I feel like jelly 'cause I just realized I'm speaking with Yakko Warner", Connor said as he dug through his pocket, bringing out a phone," Sorry boss, took your phone with me by accident".

" Hmm, don't do it again. Did Minnie call?", Mickey asked.

" Not yet, sir", Connor said as he took Mickey's mug," Should we be concerned?".

" Maybe...", Mickey muttered.

" I got the impression your personal assistant was female", Ophelia said slyly.

" Connor's feminine enough as it is, complaining about my wardrobe", Mickey muttered.

" You can't wear a bathrobe to the Oscars!"

" You're not my mother! You can't tell me what I can't and can wear!", Mickey argued.

" But I can and will send your number to those Tijuanas I met back in the Slums", Connor argued back.

" Wait, you were the human that entered the Slums?!", Ophelia exclaimed.

" So you've heard of me", Connor said smirking.

" Yep. This numbskull went ahead to explore ToonTown ON HIS OWN and got lost in the Slums for a full day. Had to go fish him outta there before someone took his virginity", Mickey exclaimed.

" I had fun. Made lots of friends. Tried out a pink elephant. Worst decision of my life... it still hurts to breathe through my nose. But I'm coping!", Connor said optimistically.

" I like him", Dot said with a grin.

" I like him too sweetheart", Mickey said patting her shoulder," He's getting really popular back home. Most trustworthy and accepting human, they call him. Couldn't have asked for a better assistant".

" This is legit the longest time you've been nice to me since the Peter Pan incident 2 months back", Connor said," Long story short, I did not know Hook was his father figure and I said things I shouldn't have said".

" But you learned your lesson and James and Peter forgave you", Bugs said calmly," And you didn't repeat the same mistake afterwards, you gained a massive amount of respect from even the dirtiest toons".

Connor smiled appreciative," Thank you Mr Bunny", he said.

" Now have you three ever been here to Disneyland?", Mickey asked the Warners with an all-knowing smile.

" No", the Warners said, although Dot's voice faltered a bit.

Mickey smirked," Is that so? What a tragedy?! Good thing that's going to be fixed today, huh. Uh, Bugs? Ophelia, why don't you two go get us some drinks, Buster, you can go help them. Connor, go find Minnie".

Connor left without complaint while Bugs, Buster and Ophelia left for the kitchen, leaving the Warners and Mickey alone. The mouse smiled at them knowingly before speaking.

" I know you three were here the early morning after the gala", he said.

" W-What?", Yakko stuttered.

" I was working late that night and decided to sleep here since the monorails were fully booked. When I looked outside, I saw Dot looking at the window and I asked if Bugs knew she was here and that she should head home", Mickey explained.

" Why didn't you tell us you were seen?", Yakko said.

" I didn't think it was important. He said he wouldn't tell Bugs anyway", Dot huffed.

" Don't get mad at her. Timing wasn't on both our sides that night. But I brought this up because seeing Dot here at 2AM in the morning kept me up the rest of the night because I didn't know if you three got safely back to WB. Why were you here anyway?", Mickey asked.

" Ms Betty Boop was having trouble on her way back to ToonTown through the tunnel so we offered to escort her here", Wakko said obediently.

" That was very kind of you three, but I asked why you three were out so late... and why were you at the tunnel? That place is a hotspot for toonist to harm toons", Mickey said.

" We... were actually on our way to ToonTown ourselves", Yakko said sheepishly.

" And I'm assuming you went at night because WB doesn't want you guys to ever enter the city, right?", Mickey asked with a raised brow.

" Yeah", the Warners said guilty.

" Does anyone else know about this?", Mickey asked," Besides us".

" Ophelia knows", Dot answered.

With that answer, Mickey relaxed, content that at least one grown toon knew what the three were up to. And it happened to be the one who was taking care of them.

" Ever planned on telling Bugs?", Mickey asked curiously.

The Warners shook their heads," He'd go ballistic if we tell him", Yakko said.

Mickey cringed," True, very true. That's one thing I never understood how the humans think of us. Bugs does not have a cool head. Sure, he's considerably calmer than his other brothers, but c'mon, the hare was raised alongside Daffy Duck, the most aggressive duck after Donald. Of course Bugs would have a beast of a temper!"

" Stop complainin' about my temper", Bugs said as he and Ophelia returned," What were you guys talking about?".

Mickey smiled slyly," Oh nothing special... just how you two got together on my 21st birthday", he said mischievously.

All colour drained from Bugs and Ophelia's face the moment Mickey said those words. Their reactions made the Warners wish that was what they were really talking about.

" What did you tell them?!", Ophelia seethed.

" Relax, it was nothing X-rated. All I told them about was the morning aftermath", Mickey said smirking.

" That's even worse!", Bugs and Ophelia screamed.

" Kiddos, you should've been there! The booze was flyin'... and so was the underwear", Mickey said suggestively," Lil' Kit's first hangover and he wakes noticin' his pants are missing!".

Bugs flared," You bloody son of a-!", the rest of the statement was blocked out by the Warners' laughter.

Ophelia shook her head," Mickey why?", she whined.

" I wanted to prove a point", he said playfully.

A knock on the door occurred and Bugs seized his pillow attack.

" Who is it?", Mickey asked.

" The handsthomesth duck in the world"

" You don't sound like Donald", Mickey said jokingly.

The door burst open and Daffy stepped in, looking very miffed.

" Bloody sthon of a-... hey kiddosth...", Daffy said sheepishly as he saw the Warners and Buster give him curious look.

Mickey pointed at the hare and duck with a look," What did I tell ya? Brothers...", he said shaking his head.

" Excuse me?! As if you and Oswald don't share remarkable traits such as your alcoholism and the mere fact you both despise soup!", Bugs argued.

" It takes an hour for the both of us to finish ONE BOWL. And how dare you bring up out drinking habits! I'll have you know I've been sober whole week!", Mickey said with a huff.

" Oh really? So if I go back into the kitchen to see your emergency bottle of gin empty, should I still take your word?", Bugs asked with a raised eyebrow.

There was silence as everyone stared at the two famous toons who were glaring at each other.

Mickey sighed," You win", he said defeated.

" YES! OH THAT FEELS GOOD!", Bugs cheered before turning back to Mickey," We're still pals, right?".

Mickey rolled his eyes," We're not Minnie and Ophelia. Of course, we're still pals", he said smirking," Sorry for bringing up your temper... and the birthday incident".

" Eh, sorry for bringing up your drinking habits", Bugs said patting the mouse's back gently before turning to Daffy," What brings you here, Daff?".

Daffy sent Bugs a pointed look," You do realize the point of this trip was that it was a FAMILY outing, right? So you should be spending time... with your family!", he said miffed.

Bugs rolled his eyes," Y'know, you could just bluntly ask me to be your wingman for Della", he said.

" Ooh, who's Della?", Dot asked suddenly interested.

" Don't you dare Bugs-!", Daffy started.

" She's Donald's sister who Daffy got the hots for", Bugs said smirking.

" Oh! I know her! That cute girl from Ducktales!", Ophelia said smiling," Who knew Daffy Duck of all toons would have a crush on his frenemie's sister".

" Sthut up!", Daffy yelled.

" Alright, Mick, we'll hopefully see you later. Maybe by then, Daffy won't be a single duck anymore", Bugs said as he trailed after Ophelia and the kids.

" Sure! By the way, Della's in Tomorrowland! Asked Donald about it and she'll be there for a while!", Mickey yelled," Bye!".

The toons walked out of the apartment, greeting a distressed-looking Connor and Bessie the Slobber blotling on the way out. The toons felt concerned at the assistant's facial expression.

" Hey, did you guysth tell Mickey there'sth humansth in the park?", Daffy asked.

Bugs paled," No...".

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S HUMANS IN THE PARK, CONNOR?!"

The adults and Buster jumped at Mickey's angry shriek and cowered for a slight moment. The Warners shook as they felt a burning sensation on their painted skin. And Bugs, Ophelia and Daffy noticed that.

" C'mon, let's head back to the others", Ophelia said as she practically pushed the Warners out of the firehouse.

Their skin relaxed as soon as they were greeted by the coming noon sun, which weirded them out immensely.

" What was that?", Yakko asked.

" What was what?", Buster asked back.

" That burning feeling. Didn't you feel it too?", Yakko said as they walked.

The park was packed, more than it usually was due to a fifth of ToonTown's population showing up for Toon Weekend. So the kids held tightly onto the grown toons as they navigated through the crowd.

" I'm sure it's nothin' to worry about kiddos", Bugs said reassuringly.

The Warners remained frowning, but dropped the subject for the time being as they found their way towards Tomorrowland.

" Where are they?", Bugs asked.

" Porky and Red are waitin' for the othersth to get into Sthpace Mountain-"

" Space Mountain?! I wanna go with them!", Buster said before dashing away.

" Buster! Don't run!", Bugs exclaimed.

Ophelia chuckled as she fondly watched Bugs chase after Buster with Wakko on his back. It was such a heartwarming sight for her.

" Do you have a favourite ride, Ophelia?", Dot asked curiously.

" Well... I have a... soft spot for the Matterhorn", Ophelia said grinning," Betty and Bugs always screamed their lungs out on that ride".

" Well now I know Bugs won't be joining us then", Yakko said grinning," I always liked the Haunted Mansion. That bride animatronic is very creepily attractive".

" Oh brother", Dot said rolling her eyes.

" Oh as if you aren't guilty of the same crime Ms Pirates of the Caribbean. I see the way you stare at that Captain Jack Sparrow animatronic!", Yakko argued.

" But I swear, that was really Johnny Depp the last time!"

Ophelia chuckled softly at their little endearing argument. They were too cute for her to handle.

Meanwhile, Bugs had finally caught Buster and handed him to Wile who stood in line for Space Mountain. He returned to Daffy who stared uneasily at one particular toonette.

Della Duck.

" Okay, remember what I told you. Be nice, compliment her, strike up a good conversation and ask her out... piece of cake! You shouldn't worry this much. She likes you a lot", Bugs said reassuringly.

" What if sthe sthaysth no?", Daffy said nervously.

" Then be a grown-up toon, accept her answer and move on. The first thing a girl hates are guys who don't take a hint", Red advised," However, if she does express a bit of interest, try to push a little more. But not so much that you seem desperate".

" I don't think I can do thisth", Daffy said.

" It's not like ya askin' her to marry ya Daff. You're only asking if she would like to join you for an ice cream.", Bugs explained," You'll be fine. The two of you have been dancing around each other for far too long. It's time to make a move, doc".

" What if I'm making the wrong move?", Daffy asked.

" Y-Y-You'll never know if y-you don't a-ask", Porky said softly.

" What's going on?", Ophelia asked.

" He's getting cold feet", Bugs explained," Ice is already starting to emerge", he said pointing at the ice block forming around Daffy's feet.

" Daffy, honey, you'll be fine. Just be honest and genuine", Ophelia said.

" I really like her", Daffy mumbled, almost fearfully.

" We know, that's why we're here for you", Bugs said softly," I know this is possibly one of the riskiest things we've ever done together, trying to form a relationship with someone outside your studio or who wasn't made for you, but trust me... it's worth it", he said glancing at Ophelia.

" You gotta do this", Dot said as she came to his view," You'll never know when you'll get an open opportunity like this again".

Daffy breathed in deeply before breathing out slowly. He looked on determined before walking over towards Della.

" You got this, Daff", Bugs said reassuringly.

Daffy smiled at him before turning his attention back to Della, who hadn't noticed his presence yet.

Daffy cleared his throat, surprising Della out of her phone," Hey Della", he said.

Della smiled brightly," Daffy", she said as she moved over to allow him to sit down with her.

" I really hope she agrees... for his sake", Ophelia said as she gazed at the talking ducks, Della laughing at something Daffy said.

" Me too...", Bugs murmured, looking at Ophelia," Can we talk... privately?".

Ophelia froze as she heard Bugs' words, looking at him surprised with a little bit of anxiety.

" I'll look after the kids", Red offered," You two should go ahead", she said before turning to the Warners," You wanna play Wingman for your Uncle Daffy".

The Warners grinned," Yes!", they said excitedly before heading away with Red, leaving Bugs and Ophelia alone.

" Shall we take a stroll?", Bugs said with his arm out, Ophelia taking it hesitantly.

" Where are we going?", Ophelia asked.

" Some place with hopefully no one around", Bugs replied.

They traveled down to the utilidors, which they noticed was only filled with toons for that moment. Bugs guided her around until they entered a cast member dressing room.

" Someone might come in here", Ophelia stressed.

" The cast members have day offs today so that we're sure Disneyland is fan-boy or fangirl free", Bugs explained," Plus, I just want to get away from eavesdroppers. So this'll do".

" Okay", Ophelia said before asking," So what did you want to talk about?".

Bugs stepped forward, gazing at her nervous face," Us...", he said," Preferably that kiss...".

" O-oh okay", Ophelia said before sitting down," So let's talk".

Bugs nodded as he sat next to her," I'm not gonna lie, I enjoyed that kiss just as much as our other kisses. I'm pretty sure a part of my brain is still trying to register what happened that moment but it was nonetheless blissful", he said.

Ophelia nodded, urging him to continue.

" But then... something inside just me clicked. You... you left me... all those years ago with a broken heart. I... I want to know why", Bugs said.

Ophelia trembled," I didn't mean to... honest. If anything, I wanted nothing more than to just stay where we were, advance from that. Have something just as meaningful as what Mickey and Minnie had. Maybe even a little more", she said fondly," But it was becoming difficult, Bugs. Difficult to juggle my own towering problems and our love and everything else".

" What do you mean?", Bugs asked.

" I-I wasn't ready for what you wanted us to do. I had years worth of baggage I needed to unload and then that... happened", Ophelia said before looking away ashamed," I didn't want to burden you with my problems".

" Your problems never burdened me", Bugs said taking her hand," I love you with all your problems".

" This was exactly why I needed to get rid of them. You were so sweet and charming and full of life, you were a breath of fresh air compared to that cad of a husband. I couldn't... my heart wouldn't allow myself to drag you through the mud. I had to leave for you to grow", she said tearfully," But just because I was the one that left, didn't mean my heart shattered any less".

" And now?", Bugs asked," What about now?".

" Our freedom is more restricted than it has ever been. At least back then I could kiss you in public and only get odd stares. Now, if people see us kiss, you get a literal torturous death sentence", Ophelia said sadly," I can live being without you by my side... but I can't live knowing you're not coming back to me or anyone ever again...".

Bugs stared at the shaking Ophelia, his heart thumping against his chest after she explained herself to him. This wasn't the first time she had been so emotional, but it had never had hit him as hard as now, with his own words choking up in his throat.

She loved him... she always did and that made happier than he already was. While he might never be able to forgive her for leaving him in an almost irreparable state, his love for this old toon outweighed his anger.

" I meant what I said to Daffy earlier... about the whole 'forbidden' romance stuff all being worth it. It is, it was always worth the risks taken just so that I can be with you as close as possible. I never cared if I died because we shared one kiss. I only ever cared about you, the family and our friends and I still do. Trickster be damned, I wasn't about to let him take you away from me! I love you, Ophelia... I always have, even if I didn't know I did. Even in the darkest times, I wanted nothing more than to just talk with you or just be in your presence because you meant that much to me"

Ophelia blushed as Bugs took her hand and held it firmly in his own. Her heart raced as she stared at Bugs and listened to his words.

" Back to the main topic of things. The reason why I asked to talk was because... I wanted to know if we could get back together", Bugs said," It's okay if you don't want to, I mean it's pretty understandable if this is all sudden and-"

" Yes"

Bugs looked at her with a shocked expression," What?", he said in disbelief.

Ophelia laughed wholeheartedly," Yes, I want to get back together with you", she said smiling.

" Oh thank Walt", Bugs said relieved," I was starting to think I should cancel that December trip to Paris".

Ophelia giggled, kissing his cheek lightly," Silly bunny", she said shaking her head fondly.

XXX

" So what were Bugs and Daffy like when they were younger?"

Dot sat with Red while Yakko and Wakko attempted to drive Porky nuts with their antics. They had just left Splash Mountain as the others got on. While waiting for the others, the Warners and the two grown toons occupied themselves.

" They were a lot like those two... except they could actually drive Porky insane", Red said," It's a cute attempt, but Bugs and Daffy pulled a lot of screws loose before even you three were created. I'd be surprised if Porky cracked".

The pig himself merely stood by and watch as Yakko and Wakko tried to annoy the stutter out of him. But instead of being annoyed, he looked rather amused.

" My brothers can be so much sometimes!", Dot groaned," It's like asking for a little peace and quiet is an insult to them".

" Tell me about it. I still remember when Screwy came around. Oh it was chaos! But I kinda learned a real special thing: you miss them after a while. There were days where I actually CRAVED Bugs' jokes or Daffy and Screwy's pranks", Red said.

" What happened to Screwy anyway?", Dot asked curiously.

Red shrugged," After Dad died, we kinda split off from each other for a little while. Me, Daffy and Bugs of course came together but I still haven't seen Screwy since the funeral", she said frowning," Oh well, he's been MIA for years. I figured Screwy just doesn't want to be found".

" I wonder what's it like to have a missing sibling", Dot murmured.

Misfit didn't count, as she wasn't aware of him for a long time.

" Heartbreaking. Especially if you're close. They say a toon will always know when something bad happens to their kin, like a connection. Like... if your one of your family members die or suffer, you'd feel like a piece of your heart just got ripped out of you... or at least that's what Bugs said when Foxy and their mum died. He said he almost felt like he was having a..."

" Heart... attack", Dot said paling.

 **" H... H... He...Heart", Memory Yakko croaked weakly**.

 **" I ca... 't... H-H-He's gone Dot... gone", Memory Yakko muttered painfully**.

" DOT!!"

" What the-?", Dot said snapping out of the sudden flashback finding Red, her brothers, Buster and the Looney Tunes looking at her worriedly. Even Bugs, Daffy and Ophelia came back and the cat was by her side immediately. Heck, even Mickey's assistant appeared, looking very concerned.

" Are you okay? What happened?", Ophelia asked worriedly.

" I-I-I don't know...", Dot said before hissing in pain.

 _" You're so close"_

" I think she needs to go to the nurse", Lola said.

" I can show where that is if you want", Connor said helpfully.

" You don't think this was Mickey's doing from getting angry earlier, right?", Daffy asked.

" She would've fainted Daff, not go into a panic attack", Bugs murmured before shaking his head," I think the nurse is best for now".

" C'mon, I'll show you the way", Connor said before turning around.

" C'mon sweetie", Ophelia said lifting Dot up, despite the youngest Warner's complaint.

She needed to speak with Yakko and Wakko. She had a feeling Misfit would be calling in soon, how he had picked the perfect moment was beyond her.

She took her phone out of her hammerspace and began typing out a message.

Yakko picked his phone and frowned when he saw the message from Dot.

" Eh, Dot sent a text", Yakko said concerned.

" Why? We're just right behind her", Wakko said frowning.

They looked at their sister, who looked back at them with a look of seriousness that just told them what they needed to do. Yakko opened the message, reading with concern as he read her text with Wakko.

 _~ We need to talk~_

End of Part 2

 **More lore, Warner scenes and a possible new character awaits the siblings and wait for it... I'M BRINGING IN JESSICA RABBIT, YES! Oh part 3 is gonna be beautiful. See y'all then.**


	33. Chapter 32: Toon Weekend Part 3

**We are at 43 favorites, 38 followers and over a 100 reviews. Thank you all. I actually want to tear up as I think about. But none of that now, we have a story to get onto.** **Get ready people, 'cause this one's a long one.**

Chapter 32: Toon Weekend Part 3

Dot stared at the light shone directly at her eyes, following its movement as the doctor moved it around.

" Responsive. Do you feel any pain, Ms Warner?", the doctor asked.

The normal doctor had been out for the day and was replaced with a toon doctor the Looney Tunes, especially Daffy, recognised all too well.

" My headache's gone", Dot said," But my skin still feels yucky".

" Hmm, how far were you from Mr Mouse when you started feeling these burns?", Dr Whitesburg asked concerned.

" We were exactly a floor below him", Dot said, a tiny bit confused.

" Of course", he muttered," Alright Ms Warner, you're free to go".

" Thanks doc", Dot said as she hopped off the bed and left the room.

Everyone stood patiently waiting for Dot to leave the room. Ophelia sat with Yakko and Wakko while Bugs waited at the door.

" Will Dot be okay?", Wakko asked.

" I'm sure she'll be. Maybe the sun got to her", Ophelia said, trying to hide her own worries," How are you two feeling?".

" With our hands", Yakko replied cheekily.

Ophelia sent him a pointed look, causing him to drop the act," My skin still hurts... a lot", he admitted.

" Mine too", Wakko added.

" My poor babies", Ophelia said hugging them gently.

Bugs stared at them worriedly as Daffy tapped away on his phone, a smile appearing on his face every time a message came up.

" Talking with Della?", Bugs said with a small smile.

Daffy smiled sheepishly," Maybe... we're going out for ice cream next Sthaturday... that isth if Msth Alleycat over there doesthn't want a birthday party before we all have to head back to ToonTown", he said.

Bugs cringed, remembering the state of emergency. It's been appearing more and more everywhere and ToonTown had begun scoping out hiding humans and kicking them out of the city already. There's already less toons on the streets as it is. But what made Bugs worry was the fact that he doesn't know how to tell the kids that he would be leaving next Sunday... and that Ophelia was going with him.

" I never told the kids... I'm afraid of how they'll react", Bugs said worriedly.

" I'm guessthing Plotzy sthill won't about letting them go, huh", Daffy said frowning.

They had talked with Plotz about the Warners' situation, but the man ever so stubborn won't let the children go to ToonTown, even with Bugs' promises of handling their expenses. The siblings will be locked in the tower until the entire 'unnecessary toon drama' was over.

" They'll go crazy in that tower, Daff", Bugs said," And not the good kind".

Daffy sighed," I know. But what can we do? Kidnap them", he said scoffing.

There was silence between the duck and the hare for a moment.

" Now that I've justh sthaid that, it doesthn't sthound like a bad idea", Daffy said thoughtfully.

" They're doing tower checks Daff, if they notice the kids are gone, we're done for", Bugs hissed.

" Stho we're justh going to abandon them", Daffy said glaring at him," If that'sth the casthe then I'm very dissthappointed in you".

" Don't worry, I'll think of something. Right now, we can just focus on making sure Ophelia has a nice birthday the next Saturday", Bugs said.

" It's Ophelia's birthday on Saturday?!"

Bugs and Daffy jumped when they heard Dot squeal in delight.

" Why did you tell her?!", Ophelia exclaimed.

" We didn't mean to! She just heard!", Bugs said defensively.

" I thought your birthday was 30th", Yakko said with a raised brow.

" It's complicated. Wait- how did you know?"

If Yakko answered, Ophelia didn't know as she was immediately bombarded by an excited Dot.

" How dare you not tell me it was going to be your birthday?! I need at least a month's notice so that I can plan the most epic bash ever! Oh my Ub Iwerks, I didn't even pull a guest list together! Or entertainment!", Dot said in a rush of panic and excitement.

" Dot honey, it's not really-"

Dot spun into a more diva-like outfit," Shush darling. With my help and expertise, your birthday party will be fantabulous", she said before spinning back into her clothes," I'm so excited I'm spin-changing randomly. I can't wait!".

The Looney Tunes chuckled fondly as Dot practically skipped away while Ophelia still sat there in a slack-jawed shock.

" We're sorry about Dot. She gets really excited when it comes to birthday parties and party related things", Wakko explained.

" I can see...", Ophelia said fondly.

Bugs chuckled at the sight of the slightly frazzled Ophelia before someone behind him cleared their throat, prompting him to turn around.

" Mr Bunny, Mr Duck", Dr Whitesburg said with a small smile.

" Doc", Bugs said with a nod while Daffy smiled.

" Is it okay if I talked with you both... privately?", Whitesburg said quietly.

The two Loonies frowned before following the doctor inside while everyone was occupied.

" What's up doc?", Bugs asked.

" I've checked over Dot and so far everything seems fine", Whitesburg said wringing his hands.

" That'sth a good thing", Daffy said before he noticed the doctor's pause," Isthn't it?".

" It is! But it's... too good... suspiciously good", Whitesburg said frowning," And that's kind of the reason I called the two of you in here".

" Go on", Bugs said patiently.

" I checked over everything, including the burns you added in and everything seemed fine as I had said. But the problem is... the side effects of the burning weren't visible... but Dot said she could feel it. That! That statement was what worried me", Whitesburg said," Now we all know Warner Bros has a... history of dark secrets. I honestly can't imagine what it must have been like to work under Jack-"

" Don't sthay histh name", Daffy hissed venomously while for the shortest moment Bugs actually trembled.

" R-Right, sorry. Completely unprofessional of me. Back to the topic at hand. I've asked the two of you here because if you know anything about the Warner siblings medical-wise, that would be extremely helpful", Whitesburg stated.

" Nah, sorry doc. We've never even taken them to the doctor, much less see their own files. The studio's got them locked up tight", Bugs explained.

" What do their filesth have to do with everything?", Daffy asked.

" A lot", the doctor muttered," I'm not well-versed in the study of traditional toons. After all, I was created to help flash or computer toon patients, since traditional are rare to find nowadays but I have read what I could. So I had her go on a scale and... she's much heavier for her age".

Bugs and Daffy remained silent until the latter spoke up," You are lucky Dot's not here to hear that", he said.

" So she's a little bit on the chubby side. It's cute. What does her weight with all of this?", Bugs asked.

" Toons don't gain weight, Mr Bunny. She's a lot heavier than what she should be for a five-year-old. The weight and the lack of crack spots on her paint worried me immensely, which is why I needed to know", Whitesburg said dead seriously," Mickey's... power should have left major cracks on her paint- you two should know, but there's not even a scratch even though she says she's still feeling the burns. The added weight, the missing scars. It can only lead to one thing-"

" ...She's been layered... that's not her original design", Bugs murmured, eyes wide in realisation.

" Exactly", Whitesburg said.

" Stho wait a minute. Layered like as in... changed her desthign but kept her old one underneath the layer that was painted. Like Sthcrewy?", Daffy asked.

" Yes, exactly like Sla- uh Screwy...", Whitesburg said before correcting himself," It's exactly like that. And the worrisome part is, the air would only damage the original layer... I don't how that even works but every story has a plot hole", he said sighing.

" So what are we going to do?", Bugs asked.

" What can I do, for now at least, is put them on this medication. It's supposed to work for internal damages... but it's internal in its own way... assuming our theory is correct", Whitesburg said as he handed them a small plastic bag.

" Of course", Bugs said.

" Sthould we tell the kidsth thisth?", Daffy asked.

" About the extra layer, probably not. Children are children, they might try to erase the extra layer on their own. Very bad idea. About Mickey however... you're going to have to tell them eventually in the event something like this happens again", Whitesburg said seriously.

" He'sth right", Daffy muttered.

" Well, we'll see ya, doc", Bugs said as he and Daffy leave.

" Bye Dr Whitesthburg!", Daffy said before leaving as well.

XXX

" Dot sweetie, you don't really need to go through all that work just for my birthday. I'm fine if you just get me cake"

" Nonsense! I threw Bugs an excellent 60th and I'm sure I can give a great...", Dot paused.

" You are not getting my age"

" She's turning 87", Bugs said coming up behind them and planting a kiss on Ophelia's cheek, causing Dot to squeal.

" Bugs!", Ophelia exclaimed.

" Phels", Bugs said batting his lashes before handing Ophelia the bag," The kids should take this after dinner tonight".

Ophelia muttered something incoherently before Bugs spoke up," Alright people, the day's still young and I wanna hit Pirates before lunch. So let's go!", he said.

Everyone walked on to continue with their day, chatting and taking photos of each other and the magical scenery of Disneyland.

Dot was walking next to Daffy before she felt a tap on her shoulder and was suddenly pulled back to where she found her brothers. They saw Daffy's head turn to look for Dot until he found her safely with her brothers. He smiled in relief, his worry dying as he continued walking.

" What's up?", Dot asked.

" The text. You said we needed to talk", Yakko said worriedly.

" Oh right, but not here", Dot said as she looked around until her eyes landed on Buster," Psst, Buster".

The blue bunny in question turned around and looked curiously at the siblings before walking towards them.

" What?", Buster whispered.

" We need to sneak away for a bit. Can you distract the adults for us real quick?", Dot asked.

" Why?", Buster asked.

" It's a... sibling emergency that we don't want anyone to overhear", Dot explained.

Buster frowned, still not convinced that he should help them.

" We'll give you a share of our corndogs if you can at least keep Bugs and Ophelia from finding out we're gone that will be so helpful", Dot pleaded," Please Buster...".

Buster sighed," Fine, I'll distract them", he said.

" Thank you"

" But you have to tell me at least what's going on though", Buster said seriously.

" We can't promise you that", Wakko said.

" We won't be long", Yakko said before the Warners snuck away.

When the Looney Tunes were out of sight, the Warners immediately sat on the closest bench and began to talk.

" Misfit talked to me earlier"

" What? Really?", Wakko said surprised.

" After all the silence", Yakko groaned," What did he say?".

" He said we're close... I had a hefty flashback back to your heart attack in 'Clothing'", Dot explained.

Yakko shuddered, remembering that cold feeling he felt after it was done. Even to this day, he still feels the icy coldness a tiny part of his heart was feeling.

" What could've triggered it?", Wakko asked.

" Auntie Red was talking about this feeling siblings have when their own siblings has gone through pain or even died. It's like the other siblings feel their pain or something. It made me think of Yakko's heart attack. That could've triggered the memory",

" But then that would mean we had another sibling", Wakko said frowning," And I think I'd remember having another brother or sister... Yakko, do you remember? Yakko?".

Their normally talkative brother was silent as he clinged to their talk. He was thinking about the dream he had that morning, with the boy that looked like him but definitely wasn't. He didn't want to make the connections, but it was there and it was scaring him beyond what he was used. There was only one thought on his mind and that was:

He failed. He failed one of his siblings. He failed to take care of him (or her) and Yakko knew that if Dot's theory was correct, then the failed one must've been hurt or worse... dead... Yakko felt the bile in his throat rise and made an uncomfortable gagging-like sound.

" Are you okay, Yak? Do you need to throw up? There's a bin over there if you need to throw up", Wakko said rubbing his brother's back.

" I... I don't like thinking about this... the possibility of a dead sib... it's like a rock is sitting on my stomach, pushing everything upwards", Yakko said sickly.

" We're sorry", Dot said apologetically," We just need to confirm our suspicions. We need someone who knows a lot, someone good with secrets and figuring out stuff. Heck, we need someone magical. We need-"

" - Dr Facilier", Wakko said butting in, pointing at the villain.

" Come one, come all and see your greatest fortunes for the past, present and future!", the villain said charismatically.

" A Disney villain? Really, that's helpful", Yakko said bitterly.

" C'mon, maybe he might help us know something", Dot said as she and Wakko dragged Yakko over to Facilier.

" C'mon folks, get your fortune right here-"

" Dr Facilier!", Dot yelled, gaining the villain's attention.

" Well well well, if it isn't Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner", Dr Facilier said smirking as he circled around them.

" You know us?" Yakko said frowning.

" Kiddo, everyone whose anyone knows about Animaniacs, the show that kicked all other 90's shows to the curb well... except Pokemon. Your show was like Looney Tunes back in its heyday. People from all around would come to see a glimpse of them just as they wanted a glimpse of you. Heck, back in the Slums, the people there call you _The Bunny Prince's successors_... the only ones fit to stand in his place", Facilier said slyly," It makes me feel... honoured that you three would come to me for your fortunes as the Bunny himself did years ago".

" Bugs was here too", Yakko said in slight disbelief.

" Yes boy! The Prince of ToonTown himself had graced me with his presence, just as you will. So... if you dare... follow me", Facilier said creepily.

The Warners followed him eagerly through the door, passing some pirates and even a few villains until they came to a room filled with creepy dolls and things with a round table right in the centre.

" C'mon, don't stand and stare. Make yourselves comfortable, little kits"

The Warners felt a chair get pushed under them, forcing them to sit on the one seat together. The shadows cackled at the three's sudden shock.

" Now now, settle down. We're with celebrities over here", Facilier said rolling his eyes," Shadows. They're less disciplined than the blotlings".

The Warners giggled at the voodoo master's annoyed expression.

" Now back to business, you've come to me seeking answers to questions you're very unsure about. Questions that you feel might change your perspective on life... on people"

" Wow, you are good", Wakko blurted out before Yakko shushed him.

" I know. Now tell me children, what is it that plagues you so much", Facilier asked," And don't worry, what is said in this room stays between us".

" Can I tell him?", Wakko asked.

" Go ahead, champ", Yakko replied.

" My sibs have been having these weird dreams for the last couple of months. At first an evil woman would talk to us after but now we just have them", Wakko explained.

" And you, weird one, haven't you had these dreams as well?"

" I have but...", Wakko hesitated for a moment," I've had them for **years** ".

Yakko and Dot looked at him, surprise evident on their faces at their brother's confession.

" Alright then, what makes these dreams of yours so weird?", Facilier asked.

" They don't really seem like dreams... they seem more like memories", Wakko explained," And we remember every single detail about them when we wake up".

Facilier raised an eyebrow," Really...", he said lowly.

" Yeah. And sometimes, we feel pain too. Like when we fall, we feel the pain for a split second"

" Do the marks show up on your skin?"

" No- at least we don't think so", Wakko said hesitantly.

" Would you mind telling me about one of them. The dreams", Facilier asked.

Yakko sighed, taking over the reigns," Well one of the dreams I had, I was running away from someone. I thought I was going to murdered, turns out I was playing tag with a bunch of kids and one of them managed to corner me in these weird mirror rooms... y'know like the one in the fun houses in amusement parks. Anyway, we started fighting and this blurry man showed up and hung us from our scruffs and the dream ended there. And that's not the weirdest thing. Tuesday morning I dreamt of a hooded boy who was screaming for help", Yakko said shuddering as he remembered that desperate wail the boy had let out," I woke up right after that, with a headache and chest pains. I thought it was just my big brother instincts but Wakko and Dot were fine. It's been freaking me out all week".

Facilier hummed as he stared at them. When the Warners came to him, he expected something wild and zany that would've wasted much of his time, but business was slow so he decided to have some fun for a little while. But then those thoughts ended when the trio began explaining to him about dreams.

You could say he was worried, immensely worried. And his worry only skyrocketed when he noticed the shadows were silent. He glanced upward and noticed the masks had awaken and were watching quietly. They sensed it too, the weirdness and specialty that came with the siblings' problems.

If this problem seems more than problematic, he might back out of their 'stay between us' deal.

" Hmm, give me your palm", Facilier said putting his hand out.

Yakko resisted the urge to hand the villain a palm tree and gave him his hand, watching the villain trace a finger across the palm of his hand.

" Yakko Alvin Warner... Age 10... Male... Future wife is a mouse...", Facilier paused as his finger froze above one spot. He traced a small circle around that spot before freezing again," ...It's not there...".

" What's not there?", Yakko asked worriedly.

" Never mind. You next girlie", Facilier said taking Dot's hand," Dorothy Anna Warner, Age 5, Female, Future husband is a fox... this is not possible, it's not even there!".

" Dorothy Anna? That's not even my name. What the heck?", Dot said as Facilier went over to Wakko.

" Wakko Andrew... 7... rabbit... it's not there", Facilier said," You all don't have it".

" Don't have what?", Yakko asked.

" Who's your creator?", Facilier asked suddenly.

" Wha-"

" Don't ask, just answer the question"

" Tom Ruegger", the Warners answered.

Facilier looked at them, hand covering his mouth as he stared at them.

" I... hate to break to you kiddos but... Ruegger ain't your creator", Facilier said, looking at them pitifully.

" What?", the Warners said simultaneously.

" That's... he has to be our creator. What do you mean he's not our creator. Tom said he was...", Yakko said angrily.

" I'm afraid to say it's true. In fact... your creator ain't human... they're toon", Facilier said gravely, creating visions through the air," And you were made out of jealousy and malice, soon used as pawns for someone deep under the radar who wants to break down the person closest to you into a broken mess".

The Warners watched in horror when the shape of a rabbit and a cat came into place, both seemingly losing their minds as five shadows stood over them. A larger shadow stood over the five, laughing evilly at the grieving rabbit and cat.

" Why are there five?", Dot asked, but she had a feeling she knew why.

" It's seems in the original plan, there were five. But it seems like no. 3 was taken away and no. 2 was separated from numbers 1,4 and 5", Facilier said frowning.

" No..."

Everyone looked at Yakko, whose head was looking away from the visions before him. Tears ran down his face as he tried his best to calm down.

" No no no no. I-I refuse to believe this was what I was made for! Tom is my creator, not some pyscho toon who's out for ink! I was made to make people laugh, not destroy someone's life!", Yakko said as he began breathing heavily, tears now falling like a waterfall," There were two... there were two others... my baby brothers... I failed them... I failed all of them... _the children were waiting for us_...".

" Yakko, you're scaring us", Dot said worriedly.

" I need to leave", Yakko said before running out of the room.

" Yakko!", Wakko exclaimed running after him.

" Dangit", Dot hissed before looking at Facilier," How much?".

Facilier got out of his shock and mumbled," 40 bucks".

" Here's 50. Keep the change", Dot said before hopping out of the chair with the intent of going after her brothers.

" Ms Warner"

Dot turned to look at Facilier," Yes?".

" My... friends wanted to leave you with these messages", Facilier said before starting," Sometimes two important factors are needed to create a fertile seed for the most beautiful meadow of flowers. Two different flowers can make one beautifully unique flower, but beware... in order for the flowers to grow, the weeds must die...".

Dot nodded," I'll keep that in mind. Thank you", she said.

" Your welcome"

XXX

Yakko was not doing well.

He had ran into the surprisingly empty toilets and locked Wakko out. He was still traumatized by Dr Facilier's visions and he needed to recuperate.

Yakko breathed heavily, hands clutching the sinks tightly as he tried to regain control.

" Breathe, Yakko, breathe", he muttered to himself.

He was more than horrified to find out that Dot's theory of more siblings were right. He was downright mortified and horrified and sick down to his core. Guilt racked his brain as he stressed over the knowledge that he didn't even know the missing siblings' names.

Why couldn't he remember them? Who were the children he was muttering crazily about earlier. He didn't even know what he was talking about. This was how much the entire thing was driving him mad. There had to be an explanation for everything. If there wasn't, he'd tear his fur out because he failed to complete his duty as a big brother.

He reached inside his hammerspace for his phone but felt his hand tug on something else, something he didn't recognise he had put in there before.

Not ignoring the rising curiosity, Yakko gripped on the object and pulled it out from the depths of hammerspace.

It was a bracelet. A hand-made bracelet filled with royal blue and baby pink beads that had half a cardboard heart hanging from with the word 'friend' scrawled onto it.

" _Do you like it?_ "

Yakko jumped when he heard the voice of young girl, although he was absolutely sure he was alone.

" _I know it's not as cool as the other gifts your siblings got, like that snowboard. But I've always wanted to make these 'friendship bracelets' and who better to give it to than my best friend in this awful place_ "

Yakko knew that voice, he felt it deep in his heart and he feels like he's heard this exact same speech a long time ago. He twitched and clutched the bracelet tightly, closing his eyes as he tried to block the voice out.

" Yakko?"

He opened his eyes. The voice no longer sounded like it came from his head, it sounded like it was now in the room. His eyes landed on where the mirrors were supposed to be and found himself staring into a cell, where a young mouse toonette stared at him in shock and most of all: relief.

" Yakko! Help me! He trapped me in here! You have to get us outta here! He's going to kill the adults!", the girl screamed desperately, her hand held back by chains.

Yakko blinked and tried reaching out to her out of curiosity. But just as their hands were about to touch, a hand grabbed Yakko's wrist, pulling his hand.

" What the? Misfit...", Yakko said surprised.

However, the mouse girl was more horrified.

" Get away from him you creepy psycho! Yakko run! Don't trust him!", the mouse screamed.

" We've heard quite enough from you for one eternity", Misfit said calmly before smashing the mirrors.

Misfit huffed and breathed before snatching Yakko into a protective hug, stroking the top of the Warner's head gently, brushing the tufts of hair out of its neatly combed state

" Are you okay? Did she hurt you? If she hurt you I swear I'll-"

" I'm fine Misfit. How did you even get here?", Yakko asked.

" Portable hole", Misfit said pointing towards the black hole against the wall," Are you okay? You seem a little distressed".

" How many of us are there? How many siblings are we?", Yakko asked.

" We're... I'm actually not sure anymore. It's been a while since we've all been together. But I'm absolutely certain we are less than 10 but more than 4", Misfit said before glancing at the portable hole," I... gotta go...".

" Now? But you just got here" Yakko said incredulously.

" I know but this was more of a one-opening opportunity. If I have more, I promise I'll visit more often. But until then, this may be the last time you'll actually see me for a while", Misfit said with a sad frown.

Yakko nodded, clutching the bracelet behind his back.

" That girl... you don't have anything of her, do you?", Misfit asked.

" She didn't give anything so... no", Yakko said.

Misfit narrowed his eyes and stared at his brother before sighing," Okay, as long as you're okay, champ. Just... if she shows up again, stay away. She's not in a good state of mind", he warned before ruffling Yakko's head," Later bro".

Yakko watched Misfit leave through the portable hole, signing in relief as he plucked the bracelet out of his hammerspace. It wasn't that Yakko didn't trust Misfit, he just opted to do what he thought was best for the moment. Misfit claimed the girl wasn't in a good state of mind.

But aren't those the people who need the most help.

Yakko closed his eyes and tried to picture her again. If he could put her face to a name then there's perhaps hope to finding out who his missing siblings were.

She did look strangely like Mr Mouse. Very strangely indeed. Then, he heard her voice again.

" _If you ever forget about me, just look at the bracelet and my name will come to your head_ "

Yakko glanced down at the bracelet his 'best friend' had made him, possibly as a goodbye gift, before closing his eyes, becoming the calmest he's ever been for the whole day. Then he heard his own voice.

" _It means a lot to me. I hope you remember that too. Thanks-_ "

Yakko's eyes snapped open and he nearly shrieked in glee. The name was barely a whisper as he tried it out for what could've been the first time in years.

" Mayhem"

XXX

" That's it. I'm breaking him outta there!", Wakko said determined before his sister grabbed him.

" Disneyland does not have Warner insurance. If you break the door, it's on us", Dot hissed.

" Yakko is possibly grieving and you're telling me we should do nothing", Wakko said angrily.

" I'm not saying we should do nothing! Look, if he wants to be alone, he can be alone. Yakko will always come back to talk to us eventually. We just gotta give him some space", Dot said reassuringly.

" I... you're right", Wakko mumbled.

Dot smiled softly," C'mon, cheer up! Where's that charming Warner smile that has your fangirls swooning?", she said teasingly poking his side in a ticklish manner.

Wakko laughed and smiled at his sister appreciably," Thanks sis", he said gratefully.

" No problem. What are baby sisters for. We add so much more life and pizzazz to your older sib lives", Dot said confidently.

" I'd still trade ya for a puppy, though", Wakko added.

Dot whipped her head around and glared at Wakko," S'cuse me? What the Friz did you say to me?!", she snapped.

Before Wakko could try to defend himself, a hand calmly grasped both their shoulders.

" Now Dot, what have I told you about trying to murder Wakko in public?", Yakko said.

" Wear rubber gloves", Dot said confused.

" The other thing", Yakko stressed.

" Oh... don't do it", Dot said, slightly disappointed.

" And Wakko... I thought we agreed we wouldn't bring up the puppy trade thing to her face", Yakko said quietly.

" Sorry", Wakko said sheepishly before smiling," Nice to see you're doing okay... assuming you are okay".

They started walking back to New Orleans Square, hoping Buster kept everyone distracted for a bit.

" I... don't think I'll ever recover from the horror of that revelation but I think I'll manage. Besides, I think we might be one step closer to figuring out this entire mysterious past thing", Yakko said with a grin," Man, do I have a story to tell you guys when we get home".

" Must be interesting then", Dot said before she felt someone bump into her.

" Watch it, inkwaste", the man snapped, a sneer forming on his face.

" Hey! Don't talk to my baby sis that way!", Yakko growled.

" What'cha gonna do? Teach me a lesson on politeness", the man smirked as he pushed Yakko to the ground, who accidentally took Dot with him down.

" Stop it! What did we ever do to you?!", Wakko exclaimed.

" You existed", the man sneered.

" Now that's a little harsh to say to mere kits"

The Warners and the man turned to the newcomer, one with relief and one with irritation respectively. Flaming red hair hid emerald green eyes that stared at the man with a vicious intent. The human felt himself crumble under the toonette's stare, but still stood tall.

" You best be leaving. I'm not in the mood for a long chat on talking down to children", she said, letting out a low growl," Now beat it".

The man reluctantly walked away, grumbling and cussed under his breath while retreating. The toonette glared at him until he disappeared into the crowd before her gaze softened as she turned to the Warners.

" You okay, kids?", she asked.

Yakko and Wakko were too busy drooling to answer her question, much to Dot's irritation.

" We're fine, Mrs Rabbit", Dot answered on behalf of her love-strucked brothers before slapping them out of their stupor.

Jessica chuckled, much used to the siblings' shenanigans as there were days where she and Roger stopped by the studio, her husband conversing with the Looney Tunes while Jessica was left with Lola and the kids.

" That's good to hear. Honestly, some humans are cruel", she said with a sneer before softening her gaze for the siblings again," Where's the Looney Tunes?".

" Over at Pirates of the Caribbean. We kinda snuck away", Dot said shamefully.

Jessica frowned disapprovingly," That was a stupid move. Any Anti-Toon butthole could've snatched you three away without the boys knowing. Heck, even that hole from earlier could've taken you had I not stepped in", she scolded.

" We're sorry", the Warners said sheepishly.

Jessica sighed," It's fine, all that matters is that you're all okay with barely a scratch", she said with a small smile," Now let's get you back to the Looney Tunes before Bugs notices you're gone".

XXX

When they got back to New Orleans Square, the Looney Tunes and Ophelia had just gotten off the ride and excitedly chatted amongst each other. They knew the Warners had not been with them, Buster gave them the excuse that the three had to go to the restroom when someone finally noticed their absence.

Naturally, Bugs and Ophelia were more worried than the others, so they really didn't have much time to enjoy the ride as much as they had wanted to. But there were funny moments (the two still had no idea how Daffy had managed to shut the ride down for a whole five minutes, Bugs eagerly wanted to learn his brother's secret as they were heading for It's a Small World next). But those moments only eased them for a few seconds, their worry would come back. Luckily for their hearts, the moment they left the ride they saw the Warners, happy and safe as could be, with a face that was very familiar with the both of them.

" Jessie!", Ophelia squealed as she ran to give the taller toonette a hug.

" Lia! It's so great to see you", Jessica said hugging the toon feline back.

" Jessica", Bugs said with a small smile.

" Bugs, hope everything's well", Jessica said.

" Oh everything's well indeed...", Bugs said, his gaze wondering to Ophelia who had now moved on to coddling the Warners, who surprisingly to Jessica but not Bugs, didn't seem to mind her protectionism.

" Oh...", Jessica said smiling cheekily, playfully punching Bugs's shoulder," Y'know if Roger were the one hearing this, half of ToonTown would know by now".

Bugs chuckled," I know. He's special like that", he said.

" I know", Jessica said with a fond, loving smile as she thought of her husband before a small frown appeared on her face," And to think I thought so lowly of him when we first met".

" Hey", Bugs said softly," Most of the strongest relationships in ToonTown had a rocky beginning. Did I ever tell you the first time I met Ophelia she tried to mallet me-".

" I said I was sorry!"

" But we pulled through! And you guys did too. Nothing bad happened so far. Your prototypes didn't try to kill ya yet, right?", Bugs questioned.

" They gave us dirty looks a couple of times but it only got that far", Jessica replied.

" Then you're golden!", Bugs said smiling," Happy held me at gunpoint back in the 90s. Mahogany tried to kill Ophelia multiple times!".

" Woah there, rewind! What do you mean Happy had you at gunpoint. What the hell Bugs?!"

" Not important right now, Phels", Bugs replied.

" It is if a gun's involved!", Ophelia exclaimed.

While Bugs and Ophelia bickered, Yakko felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Buster who had his eyebrow raised.

" Hey Buster, thanks for covering for us", Yakko murmured before noticing the bunny's expression," Something wrong?".

" Oh nothing's wrong... other than the fact the three of you have been holding out on me", Buster hissed.

He took them to the side so that the adults didn't hear their conversation.

" What?", the Warners said confused.

" What do you mean? We never keep you outta the loop. You're like an honorary Warner. A big brother to the three of us", Dot said concerned, what could they possibly not tell him other than the Misfit thing?

" You never told me this whole nanny was... actually really nice", Buster said.

" We did", Yakko said with a frown.

" You said it wasn't as bad as you thought it was. Utter lies by the way. It's probably amazing, spectacular even", Buster grumbled.

The Warners were confused as to why their friend was acting the way he was. He usually covered for them and when they came back he would laugh with them about their small adventure. But then it registered to them.

Buster was an orphan before Bugs came along.

Buster doesn't have a mom.

Cue extremely guilty Warners.

" So we're guessing you're liking Ophelia's motherly charm too, huh", Yakko said awkwardly.

" I am. You guys know my history. Bugs adopted me around the time of your creation but he wasn't with anyone. Lola was too young and infatuated with Bugs to even remotely mother me and Clyde. Honey and Granny were like... well grannies to me. Every single other female was like an aunt or a mere stranger. Ophelia... she made me feel like I was one of her own. Just like Bugs did the first time I messed up a routine in front of him when we first met while touring Acme Loo", Buster explained.

" We're sorry", Dot said guilt-trodden.

" Hey, relax will ya. I should be apologising. I was kinda harsh earlier on", Buster said pulling Dot in for a hug," Who knows, when Dad adopts ya this summer, she'll stick around more. Heck, maybe I'll call her mom someday".

" Bugs is gonna adopt us!", Wakko squealed.

" Oh biscuits, that was supposed to be a surprise", Buster said clamping a hand over his mouth," But yeah, he's gonna ask the exects after the lockdown is over for full custody of you guys. Pretty cool. We're actually going to be sibs", he said, feeling his own excitement bubble.

The Warners couldn't help but squeal and jump for joy at the news. Even Yakko tried but failed to hide his growing excitement. Buster laughed, their excitement was contagious. He was excited as well when Bugs told him and Clyde the news.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Clyde. In fact, the buck looked ready for murder, which dampened Buster's excitement. That was the only thing Buster worried about. Bedrooms were sorted as Bugs was busy all week monitoring the expansion and renovation of the burrow. Last time Buster checked, they were busy with what he assumed would be Dot's future bedroom (his excitement rose again).

" Looks like we should be heading back", Buster noted," Their bickering is starting to die down".

" Yeah, let's g-"

" Actually, we'll catch up in a bit. Gotta get over our excitement", Yakko said grinning.

Buster chuckled," Understandable. Don't take too long", he said before practically skipping away.

Yakko waited until Buster was out of their hearing range to speak to Wakko and Dot," I think we should tell Buster about the whole Misfit thing", he admitted.

" What?", Wakko and Dot said surprised.

" But-"

" Look, I know we had an 'agreement' on keeping quiet on the whole thing and we're still doing that. But this conversation we had right now had me thinking. Bugs is Buster's DAD. And Buster's like our pseudo big brother. And he just admitted he wouldn't mind having Ophelia as a mom. If all things go right and we save the world, he's actually going to be our brother. He needs to know what's going on. Dot, you said yourself. He's an honorary Warner. And it would be super unfair and real terror on my conscience if he doesn't know that his home and family could be in danger. We. have. to tell him", Yakko explained.

" But what about Misfit?", Wakko asked.

" Screw Misfit! I think this is the one thing he should let slide because Buster has the same amount of drive, if not more, as we do. I think we should do this", Yakko said.

Wakko and Dot saw the determination on their brother's face and couldn't help but agree when they actually thought about it. Buster would be a huge help, especially if they aren't able to reach ToonTown by then. And it would lift the weight off their conscience if they told him.

Buster deserved this. Whether Misfit agreed or not.

" So its settled then. We'll tell Buster at home tonight and start planning", Yakko said.

Wakko and Dot nodded and they went over to the adults. Yakko slithered under Ophelia's arm and leaned against her, an action that did not go unnoticed by his nanny.

" Are you okay, kitten?", Ophelia asked concerned, stroking his tuft of hair gently.

" I'm fine. Just a little hungry", he admitted.

" Hmm... okay. I'll talk to Bugs and we can go ahead and grab some lunch, sound good?", Ophelia asked softly.

" Yes", Yakko said nodding before nuzzling into her side," Love you", he murmured quietly enough for only her to hear.

" I love you too, my little defiant pouty baby boy", Ophelia murmured back before kissing the top of his head.

Yakko smiled, feeling much better than he had been all day. His old self would've been disappointed in him but current Yakko didn't give a damn. This toonette who had done nothing but be kind and motherly to him was his mother and no one was allowed to say otherwise, or else become the little droplet in the sea of special friends he and his siblings had. His past can be forgotten for a bit. After all-

It's his future that's at stake here.

End of Chapter 32

 **The first thing I'd like to say is that I'm sorry for the lack of Jessica and Roger Rabbit. However, I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL! Roger's due to appear next chapter anyway, as well as Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pete, Pluto and Minnie. And obviously Max, PJ, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webbigail will appear, the siblings need to interact with more kids their own age. I dreamed of having Dot and Webby become besties.**

 **Another thing, more a reminder or something close to that. Buster is older than the siblings, as you obviously saw above. He's physically 2 years older than Yakko, so he's 12 in the story. Young enough to need adult supervision but old enough to not be alone in a room with his girlfriend. Well, that's all I gotta say. See you in part 4.**


	34. Chapter 33: Toon Weekend Part 4

**Finally signed up for Deviantart! Link is in bio/profile.** **Plenty of stuff are going on this chapter. Familiar and unfamiliar characters, drama and wait for it... The WARNERS' VERY FIRST MUSICAL NUMBER!!! This was so overdue.**

 **I don't own the song 'Le Jazz Hot' but I fell in love with it and for some reason, I thought it'd seem a good song for the kids... well see ya at the end**

Chapter 33: Toon Weekend Part 4

The Warners giggled as they listened as Jessica began recalling an embarrassing story that had happened during a fishing trip with the main WFRR cast. Roger, who had just arrived, had his ears over his eyes while the Looney Tunes laughed their heads off. Ophelia tried to show support towards the embarrassed rabbit but couldn't hold back her own chuckles at the story.

" C'mon honey, it wasn't that bad. At least Smartass agreed to delete the pictures", Jessica said soothingly.

" I swead on Bob's soul that I'll never go fishing again", Roger mumbled embarrassed.

" Rest in peace, Bob Hoskins", they all said in unison.

" Our beloved Eddie Valiant and lesser-known... Mario", Bugs continued.

They murmured for a bit before the conversation continued.

" So I'm curious. How did you meet Ms Jessica?", Yakko asked Ophelia.

" Same here. I didn't even know you were friends with each other", Bugs added.

" Oh that's a good story. We met on the train on the way to Downtown ToonTown back in '05", Ophelia started.

" We were sitting next to each other, minding each other's business until this expensive bottle of rose wine rolled up to my feet. Being the perfect model citizen that I am-", Jessica continued.

" Lies", Bugs and Roger coughed into their gloves, earning a light slap on both their arms.

" Anyway... I asked around and it seemed it had no owner. Now I hate to waste a good bottle when I see one, I obviously took it for myself. I opened it up and I was about to become the barbarian I had nightmares about by drinking straight from the bottle. Now this is where Ophelia comes in", Jessica explained.

" I'm a sobering alcoholic. Back then, I'd never leave my apartment without at least two of my cheapest but fanciest wine glasses in my hammerspace. So I offered her a glass and in return we can split the bottle. One thing lead to another and suddenly we were friends", Ophelia explained," But it doesn't end there though".

" It doesn't", Dot said surprised.

" Nope. We were soon joined by Cinderella and Belle. The two were heading back to Disney Village so they were still going our way so we decided to travel as a group. And for the next five years, every Thursday we'd join up in some bar or each other's houses just for a drink", Ophelia explained.

" Why only for five years though?", Yakko asked.

" Eh, I was hitting a rough time in my life, which was nothing new, the club I was working at shut down after the owner was gunned down during an Anti-Toon protest and money was scarce. I had to save up, and in order to do so I had to give up drinking for a while... which. was. painful", she groaned.

" There there. We missed you anyway", Jessica said softly.

" So will you go back to drinking now that you have money again?", Dot asked curiously.

Ophelia smiled," Probably not. Occasionally maybe. But not every single day of my life like I used to", she said stroking Dot's head softly," I've got better things to occupy myself with", she added.

" Good! Alcohol's bad for your health y'know", Wakko said cheerfully as he gobbled down his last few corn dogs.

Roger was about to speak up before Bugs shook his head and clamped the younger rabbit's mouth shut.

" They don't need to know", he mouthed out.

Roger nodded before he continued eating.

" So we're guessing you met Roger afterwards", Dot stated.

" Yep. We were at his and Jessica's apartment that one Thursday night", Ophelia said.

" You still owe me a new mug"

" And I will get there! Roger!", Ophelia seethed, causing the rabbit to lean away.

" I can see why you like her", Roger murmured over to Bugs, who merely grinned as he watched his girl and his kids talk away, too occupied with their conversation to care about their troubles.

Nothing can ruin this image for him.

" Help! Someone help! I can't find my child!"

An orange chubby cat toonette ran wildly about in panic, tears running down her covered face. Red hair covered her eyes and by the looks of her clothes, she had been out of work for a long while.

" Gabrielle!", Sylvester yelled as he sped over to calm the frantic toonette.

Humans would glance curiously at the interaction but mainly they avoided the situation. Toons looked concerned but knew the situation was handled when Sylvester managed to calm the woman down.

" Gabrielle, what'sth the matter?", Sylvester asked.

" Yeah, what happened?", Daffy asked concerned.

" Ralphie! My son, Ralphie is missing!", she sobbed.

" Where did you last see him?", Bugs asked.

" Mickey's ToonTown. H-He wanted to ride a rollercoaster there alone so I let him. I watched him get on b-b-but he hadn't left. The G-Gremlins didn't see him leave and he wasn't around the ride", she explained.

She started crying again and Sylvester rubbed her arm soothingly, Tweety peeking out of his pocket to hand Gabrielle a handkerchief. She took it gratefully while Bugs pulled his phone.

" What are you going to do?", Ophelia asked, concerned for the missing boy.

" Calling Mickey to send his Seers out. This is concerning. Ralphie's a lot of things but he's obedient. He'd never leave his mother's side", Bugs said as he typed hurriedly.

" Is he one of your students?", Ophelia asked.

" He'sth in my registhered classthroom. Smart kid, unlike his dear dad", Sylvester asked," Remember Fritz the Cat?".

" How can I not? That crazy coon practically dethroned Gladstone in the playboy department. Slept with nearly every girl in North West ToonTown and was the lead role in the first X-rated animated film", Ophelia said boredly before realisation hit," You're his ex-wife, aren't you?".

She hummed, confirming Ophelia's question.

" He was a prick, but not that big kinda one. He still once in a while paid Ralphie's school fees", Gabrielle said shrugging," Life was harder after Crumbs killed him".

" I thought it was one of his girlfriends that killed him", Yakko said suddenly.

Gabrielle sniffed," Robert tried to create that ostrich girl from the comic but she wasn't cut out for it. So he did it himself that same year he released that comic", she explained.

" Oh dear Walt", Yakko said, feeling sick at the idea of a creator killing his creation out of anger because the latter's movies did not express his 'true' character.

" How did he die?", Wakko asked.

" Wakko, honey, I don't think you need to know the gritty details. It was very horrific", Ophelia said cringing.

" It was. I'm so glad Ralphie was too young to remember it", Gabrielle said relieved.

" Me too. I don't think Junior or Roadie's triplets would've coped seeing that... thank the heavens someone woke up early that morning to find Fritz", Bugs muttered, a haunted look casted over his eyes.

" What did Mickey sthay?", Sylvester asked.

" He's sending his Seers out in five minutes. From now until we find Ralphie, no one is leaving Disneyland unless they want to face the Slobbers and Spladooshes head on", Bugs informed before a soft look took his featuree as he looked sympathetically at the sobbing toonette," We'll find him, Gabby. He couldn't have just disappeared".

She nodded slowly, trying to regain her composure while Sylvester continued to comfort her.

Bugs felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to Wile," Yes?", he questioned.

" Usually I wouldn't concern ourselves with normal missing toons but this is different. This is a child and one of our students. I feel like we should be looking for him as well", Wile pointed out.

" I know but...", Bugs glanced at the Warners who frowned at the sight of a sobbing mother," I promised the kids they'd have a good day. I barely spent any time with them".

" And they will. But the kids won't have a good time if the knowledge that one of their peers are missing will stick to them like a leech on their guilty conscience", Wile reasoned," ToonTown has had too many losses ever since it's been created. The death of a child will cause an outcry. We can't afford that, Bugs... we already might lose Mickey...".

Bugs faltered, knowing Wile was right. He glanced at the kids again, his beloved children before closing his eyes and sucking in his breath.

" Alright, tell everyone the plan", Bugs said.

Wile nodded before returning to the rest of them.

Bugs looked at Ophelia, who smiled in understanding, despite looking a bit disappointed herself.

" Dad, can I help?", Buster asked.

" Sorry kiddo, you're staying with the girls and the kids", Bugs replied.

" But-"

" No buts. You AND the Warners-", he added as he noticed the trio starting to protest," -are staying with Ophelia until we come back".

" But we wanna help!", Dot protested as she got out of her seat.

" ABSOLUTELY NOT!", Bugs snapped.

The kids shrank back in surprise. Rarely did Bugs get angry with any of them, especially yell at them. And Bugs realised this.

He sighed, leveling himself with Yakko and Buster," I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but I'm on edge here. A child... a child around your own ages is missing and it has me on edge. If he was taken, then what are the odds those sickos might take you too while anyone's not looking. I... I wouldn't be able to handle losing any of you", he croaked.

In this small state of weakness, Bugs finally started looking like his age. The signs of bags and knotty fur were well on the way and the mere fact the Warners noticed that his fur is a much lighter colour than it had been years before had them swimming in guilt. The siblings partly wondered if it was from stress... and were they the reason for that stress? It felt like a pit was sitting on their stomachs.

" Please stay with the girls. I'm begging you now", Bugs murmured.

The kids nodded slowly, not because the sudden fear of Bugs yelling again but because of the genuine worry he had over them and making sure he knew where they were.

" Thanks docs", Bugs murmured," I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?".

" Okay", they murmured.

" Be careful", Dot added.

Bugs smiled and nodded before looking up to Ophelia, who smiled weakly, failing to hide her worry. He winked at her reassuringly before following after Daffy and the others.

" So what now?", Jessica asked.

Ophelia shrugged," Beats me. Kids, you still wanna go on some rides?", she asked.

" No... not until Bugs and the others comes back", Wakko said stubbornly.

" Won't argue with you on that. Anyone else?", Ophelia asked as she looked at the leftover toons who didn't leave with the main toons.

" Well... we could go down to the utilidors", Tyr'ahnee suggested," I hear Pete keeps children well entertained with his wild stories down there".

" Y'know, now that you said that, Mr McDuck also mentioned about his grandnephews being down there along with Max, PJ, Pistol and Mickey's nephews and Minnie's nieces", Jessica said thoughtfully.

" Sounds like a plan. You up for it, kids?", Ophelia asked.

" Will there be food?", Wakko asked

" Will there be interesting stories?", Dot asked.

" Will Daisy's nieces be there? Because they're a huge turn off in the social department", Buster said.

" Will there be girls?", Yakko asked.

" Yes, Yes, Not sure, Don't even think about it", Ophelia said to each of them respectively.

" Then sure!"

The trip down to the utilidors hadn't been much stressful, but the amount of toons that was down there now were much more than the amount Ophelia had seen when Bugs pulled her aside to talk.

" Are those Slum toons?", Lola asked.

" Yep. Seems like a good amount of them are here", Roger noted before muttering to the kids," Just keep your hands in your pockets and hide anything that's shiny. Shiny means expensive to them".

The kids nodded, Buster clutching his own wallet tightly as they walked through the crowd. And during that time, never did they leave Ophelia's side or sight.

" What are Slum toons?", Dot asked curiously as she never heard that phrase before.

" You know how every big city in the world has this few places that they don't want anyone seeing or going near. That's the Slums... or the poorer section of Cool World if you wanna be fancy", Ophelia explained," Those toons over there have been outta work for years... don't know much toon theory and are... sketchy in their own way. Basically, if you want something done illegally, go to them".

" But they're fun to have at parties", Jessica added.

" The upside to them is that they're not afraid to hurt humans. The downside to them is that they're not afraid to hurt humans", Ophelia cringed," It's why humans are cut off from certain areas in ToonTown, for safety and privacy".

" Oh... makes sense", Dot said as she eyed a weasel toon who's painted fur had dulled over time and grime covered its face and clothes.

The Warners hid their cringes, they just hoped everything would go smoothly for the rest of the day.

But the excited scream destroyed all hope.

" Oh my gosh, you're the Warner siblings!"

They've only been for a few minutes down in the utilidors before being bombarded by a fan, much to everyone's surprise, especially the Warners.

" Is Yakko really lactose-intolerant? How much can Wakko eat before he reaches his limit? Dot, do you still have a crush on Mel Gibson?-"

" WEBBIGAIL!", three ducklings hoarded their fellow duck back during her ramble.

" Cool it, would you", the green-clad duck casually before turning towards the Warners," Sorry about Webby. We've been cooped up in the manor ever since news of the missing toons came out. This is our first time out in months. I'm-"

" Louie Duck. And that's your brothers Huey and Dewey and friend, Webby", Dot stated," We watched Ducktales"

" The first show and the 2017 reboot", Yakko added.

" And Quack Pack", Wakko added.

" Oh Quack Pack, nearly forgot that existed", Louie chuckled.

" Wasn't that the show where Aunt Daisy argued with the producers over cutting her hair?", Dewey questioned.

Huey frowned," Wasn't that House of Mouse?", he asked.

" Nah, she still had her ponytail back then", Dewey replied.

" You buffoons, she cut her hair for Quack Pack and regrew it for House of Mouse and Musketeers before cutting it back to the way it was in QP", Louie argued.

" He's right", Dot muttered.

" Well forgive us for our wonky memories but early 2000s was a hectic year for most of us", Huey muttered before turning to Webby," You okay now?"

" Uh huh", Webby said calmly.

" You're not gonna pounce on Yakko and take a strand of his fur?", Dewey asked, much to Yakko's panic.

" I'm a fan not a Yakko fanatic", Webby snapped.

" Is there a difference?", Louie muttered.

Seconds later, the Duck triplets were on the floor, groaning in pain while Webby stood triumphantly above them, dusting her hands off in satisfaction.

" I like you", Dot grinned.

" Thanks. I like you too. Wanna be friends?", Webby said holding her hand out.

Dot gleamed at the offer," Don't see why not", she said grinning.

Buster walked up to Yakko and Wakko," Now this is one tag team I'm afraid of", he murmured.

Yakko shivered," You got that right", he whispered.

" So you guys doing anything?", Dewey asked.

" Uh... not at the moment. We were gonna go check out Peg leg Pete's stories for entertainment", Yakko said.

" Hey, we were on our way there ourselves", Huey said," You could come with us if you like".

" Sure, we just gotta check with someone real quick", Yakko said before he and his sibs headed towards Ophelia and the girls.

" Ophelia?"

" Everything okay, kitty?", Ophelia asked.

" Everything's fine. We were wondering if we could go with the Duck quad to Pete ourselves", Yakko explained.

Ophelia glanced at the ducklings, who she noted were without supervision, and frowned a little, wondering where their uncles or even mother was.

" Huey, where's your uncle?", Ophelia asked.

The triplets looked up and smiled, they were already well-acquainted with Ms Alleycat from years ago.

" Uncle Scrooge is busy working and Uncle Donald is taking a bathroom break back there", Huey replied

" Uncle Donald said he'd be back in a few minutes though, which is probably right now", Dewey said as they saw Donald step out of the bathroom.

The duck stretched his back, letting out a satisfied groan when he heard a popping sound before turning to his nephews and the newcomers.

" Well I really didn't expect this when I came out. How's it going, girls?", Donald asked the toonette's tiredly.

" Eh, could be better", Jessica replied.

" My first cartoon short for New Looney Tunes is being filmed", Lola said excitedly.

" Still waiting to be used on TV again", Tyr'ahnee said doubtful.

" Waiting for the next Tom and Jerry movie the studio's gonna wanna put me in", Red quipped.

" I'm stressed, much as I can say", Ophelia muttered.

Donald chuckled," Ditto", he said before returning to the one adult male in the group," How's it going Roger?".

" Good. Swell. P-P-P-Perfect actually", Roger said smiling," You got a cigar I could take".

" Roger, you're not allowed to smoke in the utilidors", Jessica scolded.

" You're not allowed to smoke in Disneyland in general", Ophelia drawled.

" Psh, Mickey smokes in Walt's apartment and no one tries to stop him", Roger stated sassily.

With the look his wife was sending him, Roger decided to come up with a better alternative," I'll smoke behind the Haunted Mansion where the humans won't see me, Jess. But can I go, p-p-please?", he begged.

" Alright, you didn't need to pull out the baby face out, honey", Jessica said with a smile," Go on".

" Ah, you're a doll babe", Roger said before jumping to plant a kiss on her lips," I'll be back in twenty", he added as he took the handed cigar from Donald before disappearing up the stairs.

Jessica smiled as she watched her husband leave.

" Y'know, it's so sweet to watch the two of you, sometimes I feel like I'm having a sugar overload just by watching you interact", Lola quipped.

" That is so very accurate", Donald said chuckling.

" Uncle Donald, can the Warners and Buster come with us to Pete's storytelling?", Huey asked kindly.

" Yeah! Please!", Webby added.

Donald hummed in deep thought," You okay with that, Ophelia?", he asked.

" I was just worried they'd be alone. But since you're here, I'm more at ease", Ophelia said.

Donald nodded before returning to his kids," Then yes, they can come", he said, much to the kids' delight.

" C'mon!", Webby squealed as she and the boys dragged the Warners and Buster away.

" Don't run ahead", Ophelia and Donald yelled before chuckling fondly.

" So... I hear you and Bugs are back together", Donald teased.

" How did news spread so fast around here? It's like a newsfeed just hit trending on Facebook", Ophelia said flustered.

Donald laughed," C'mon, things like this never gets passed secretly in our home", he said," Remember Scrooge and Goldie's engagement?"

" A small wedding amongst friends turned into one whoopin' celebration at town square", Ophelia said shaking her head.

" Yeah, take that as a warning for you and Bugs' wedding", Donald teased, laughing at how immediately Ophelia became even more flustered.

Lola chuckled at the conversation, immersed in her own little word until a small cough shook her out of her gaze.

" What's up Jessie?", Lola asked smiling.

" We need to talk", Jessica said seriously.

" Is something wrong?", Lola asked concerned.

" I don't know yet. That's why we need to talk", Jessica said as she dragged Lola into a random room.

Lola entered the dressing room while Jessica looked around for any intruders.

" Okay, we're alone. Good", Jessica sighed.

" Jess, you're scaring me right now. What's wrong?", Lola said worriedly.

" Lola, I need to know something", Jessica said seriously," Are you and Ophelia friends?".

" Of course. We get along quite well", Lola said," It's not like a Honey Bunny situation. I promise".

Jessica nodded," I honestly think it would be better off that if you both weren't friends", she murmured.

" What?!", Lola shrieked.

" Lola, hear me out", Jessica said carefully.

" No! Why would you say that?! I thought you understood why I had to do this, Jess?!", Lola exclaimed tearfully.

" I do! I really do! But Ophelia's my friend too and I don't want the two of you or Bugs getting hurt", Jessica cried.

" Then why would you say that?", Lola cried.

" Because I need to know if Ophelia knows about what you did to Bugs last year New Year", Jessica confessed.

Lola was silent.

" Ophelia... whether strangers, friends or lovers, is very protective of Bugs. I noticed the two of you were friendly with each other, which is off-putting because if Ophelia knew what happened she wouldn't be treating you the way she did. And let's be clear here, I was furious when I found out what you did, think about how she'd be if she knew that you... you...", Jessica couldn't finish the sentence, feeling too sick to even finish it.

" I get it. It's just... you know how hard I've been trying to stray from model Lola and I just didn't want it to be awkward", Lola said.

Jessica placed a gentle hand on Lola's shoulder," Remember, the change doesn't happen immediately. Bugs said to take your time. But seriously, tell her before she finds out through someone who knows and hates your guts... like Honey Bunny", she stated.

" What if she thinks I forced him to stay quiet?"

" Do remember there's a MASSIVE age difference between you and Bugs. In his eyes, you are a kit, therefore he could just ground you and move on with his life. Number 2: He's scary when he's angry. Girl, I'm surprised you didn't bolt immediately when he broke the table during your very last 'date'", Jessica said," Bugs has an ego and confidence that could make the most conceited person in the world falter. He won't let a 'little girl' trample him over. And Ophelia knows. How else do you think he managed to get Honey to lay off of her all those years".

" Ophelia tells you these things huh?"

" They're more drunken confessions. That's originally how I found out they were together. I was sober enough one night to remember her spilling her guts over everything Bugs-related", Jessica explained," She never talked for weeks after that. I could understand. If I told her about my earliest moments with Roger after the movie I'd be embarrassed too".

Lola nodded in understanding," I'll... try and see if I can find an opening to talk to her, maybe I can have Bugs there as well... as a wall and extra cushion", she said thoughtfully.

Jessica nodded," That's a good plan. Now one last thing I wanted to ask", he asked.

Lola grabbed a water bottle," Shoot", she said taking a gulp.

Jessica smirked," Why were checking out Ophelia earlier?", she asked.

Cue spit take and coughs.

XXX

" So... what kinda stories does Pete tell?", Dot asked curiously as she, her brothers (including Buster), and the duck children sat amongst other toon children who chatted excitedly.

" It varies from time to time. Sometimes its romance or adventure, supernatural or even based on real life events that happened in ToonTown", Webby explained.

" Usually, the real-life events are either really depressing or really hilarious", Louie added.

" True", Webby continued," But there's also a message behind it".

" Ahem"

Everyone's attention to the infamous burly cat toon, whose eyes scanned the crowd of children that sat patiently waiting for him to begin.

Pete frowned, the crowd was larger than usual. He had heard of the little kit that went missing and despite being a villain in the eyes of humans, some people forget he is a father as well. There was never a day where he wasn't concerned over PJ or Pistol, both children who had aged since their Goof Troop days.

Those two may have been the only good thing Disney had done for him in years.

" I know you're all anxious. One of your peers has once again disappeared and your parents and guardians are more snappier than usual. You're scared you're gonna be the next victim. You're scared you might never see your family again. But don't be. You're safe here. Nothing will happen to you", Pete said reassuringly.

The outer edges of his fur had grayed and the area around his mouth has grown rougher as years go by. But hazel still held the same spark its held since going off-model. It was assuring, it felt safe for the Warners, it reminded them of Bugs' own warm blue eyes and Ophelia's motherly gray eyes. The siblings relaxed quite a bit.

" Now since you're already upset, how about I tell you the story about Goofy ended up getting knocked up by a Tijuana", Pete said playfully.

Goofy, who was in a friendly conversation with Ophelia and Donald, whipped his head to Pete's direction and glared heatedly at the cat, causing Pete and the children to laugh.

" Relax Goof, I'm skipping the Rated M parts", Pete said grinning.

Skipping past the hilariously inappropriate story that had Yakko reeling in laughter. The children sat amongst each other, chatting amongst each other.

" So the lactose intolerant thing?"

" It's just an act. But... I do have a collection of keys back at the tower", Yakko replied.

" Ooh", Webby said fascinated.

" Yakko, stop stealing my new friend", Dot complained.

" So your mom talks now", Wakko said interested.

" Yep! Unca Scrooge is super proud of her role on the reboot AND the fact she's got a voice now. Though she still reverts back to speech bubbles now and then", Dewey said," Something about her voice disappearing from time to time".

" That's a processing thing, right? Slappy said it's normal for comic toons who recently gained a voice to go through that", Wakko said.

" Probably", Dewey said shrugging.

" So how much of are you gaining out of your uncle's will anyway", Yakko asked grinning.

" Ooh boy, let me pull out the list", Louie said playfully.

" Cousin Fethry's still getting more than you though", Huey muttered cheekily.

" S'cuse me?!" Louie shrieked.

Everyone laughed as Louie tackled his brother to the ground for answers.

" Is it always like this back at McDuck Manor?", Dot asked.

" Sometimes. Other times, it's more chaotic when Uncle Gladstone and Cousin Fethry visit", Webby said before an idea came to her head," Hey! Maybe you could come to next Friday's sleepover! Uncle Gladstone's bringing in tubs of ice cream from the shop he works at. Me and my other friends Lena, Violet and Gosalyn plan to stuff ourselves while watching cheap romance movies".

" I'd so love to!", Dot said smiling excitedly before her smile vanished," But I'm not allowed to enter ToonTown".

" Oh... studio-bound huh?", Webby asked sadly.

Dot nodded solemnly.

" I guess that explains why I haven't seen you three at school before. I imagined you and your brothers would be top in the advance classes", Webby said thoughtfully.

" Are you in the advance classes?", Dot asked.

" I have a few advance classes but I'm still considered an intermediate", Webby said sheepishly," Exploding cakes, Class Clowning, Wild Takes and Seduction are not my strongest points".

" Are any of you in Advance?", Dot asked.

" Not at the moment, no. Me, Huey and Dewey are still in Intermediate but Louie's in Higher Advance going Masters next year", Webby said.

" Ooh, lemme guess: the Gifted sibling", Dot said quietly in order not to inflate Louie's ego.

" Yep. Uncle Scrooge once said Louie might be the next Daffy Duck with how good he's doing. Mr Daffy also called Louie 'gifted... lazy but gifted'", Webby said rolling her eyes fondly.

Dot giggled," Seems like Plucky's got competition", she said teasingly.

" Oh you don't even know how true that statement is. I swear those two glare at each other in the hallway", Webby giggled.

Dot giggled as well before sighing," I wish I could be there to see it all", she said sadly.

Webby smiled," Who knows? Maybe your luck will just strike at the right moment", she said reassuringly," And when you do, come to McDuck Manor, Unca Scrooge always lets us invite friends over".

Dot smiled," We'll see", she said before they changed the subject

Yakko had been in his own little world once Louie began wrestling Huey and his mind was far off, thinking about that mouse- Mayhem... Mayhem was her name, he was quite sure of it despite no confirmation. It was weird how he just felt like he knew her on the spot, despite having zero memories of her and only really knew her name. He supposed the possible missing memories would come back to him. When, he wasn't quite sure.

Then, the sound of instruments playing a jazzy beat took him out his thought train as he watched a good amount of toons rush off towards the music.

" What's going on?", Dot asked.

" Sounds like the Crows arrived", Huey said with a grin," C'mon, let's see if we can watch".

" Unca Donald! Can we go watch the crows perform?! Can we?! Can we?! Please!", Dewey begged.

" Geez, calm down. I have a headache", Donald said rubbing his temples while Goofy and Ophelia chuckled.

" We planned to take you there anyway", Ophelia explained.

" The crows hardly perform together nowadays", Goofy said thoughtfully," Maybe his Majesty requested a song".

" All the more reason to go and watch", Ophelia said as she took Wakko and Dot's hand and walked towards where the jazzy music came from, Yakko, Buster and everyone else following behind.

They entered an auditorium where the park hosts most of their shows. Up on stage the crows were playing a fast-pace jazzy beat that had many toons up front dancing.

The Warners smiled when they saw all of that. It reminded them of better days...

" C'mon, let's go get some seats up front", Ophelia said excitedly, the kids feeling that mutual excitement as well.

It seemed the entire front row was empty besides one old cat toon in a wheelchair, who was bopping his head to the beat the birds were playing, eyes closed and relaxed smile plain on his face. Ophelia halted when she saw him there, getting curious looks from the Warners. The old toon opened one of his eyes and smiled in their direction.

" Ah, Ophelia, lovely to see you again, dear", the old toon said weakly," Sit down, there's plenty of room".

The group went ahead and sat down near him, Ophelia right next to him as thr kids wanted seats near the centre.

" I remember you liked the Crows, am I correct", The old toon said thoughtfully.

" Yes sir", Ophelia said nervously.

The Warners eyed their nanny weirdly as she talked politely but nervously with the old toon, who looked a tiny bit familiar to them.

" Who's that old coot?", Dot asked Buster.

" He's the King of ToonTown", Buster replied.

The Warners' mouths formed an 'o' in realization, looking back at the old toon who was looking at them. He lifted his hand and waved at them with a small smile, which the siblings returned, albeit awkwardly.

The song ended and the Crows took another bow as the crowd applauded and cheered.

The lead crow, Jim, smiled," Thanks everybody for coming. Who knew majority of you would remember how Fatty plays his trumpet", he said playfully, causing the crowd to laugh.

" Is this a reunion of a sorts?", Ophelia asked.

" Yes it is. Kind of. I asked them to play a song for me but that one song turned into a concert", the old toon said sheepishly," Oops".

Ophelia shook her head while chuckling.

" So if anyone else has a request, or heck even wants to come up here and sing. Feel welcome. The boys and I always welcome a new voice of sorts".

" Warners! You should go up there", Webby said excitedly.

" You sing?", Ophelia said curiously.

" We used to", Wakko said awkwardly.

" Oh c'mon! Please!", the duck quad pleaded.

Toons who have seen their show also murmured amongst each other about having the Warners sing.

" Y'know, I wouldn't mind seeing you perform", Ophelia said thoughtfully.

The Warners flushed in embarrassment.

" Well it's just... um...", Dot stuttered.

" We haven't sung in years", Yakko said wringing his fingers.

" But you shouldn't let the death of your music producer, Richard Stone affect your singing", Webby said.

The Warners blinked and leaned away," How in the world did you know that?!", Yakko said disturbed.

" What did we tell you? She's a fangirl", Louie said.

One second later and a mallet connected with Louie's head.

" Oh Warners", Ophelia said softly," I had no idea. I'm so sorry"

Experiencing the loss of someone at such a young age is a depressing thought to Ophelia. Knowing the Warners had gone through that was heartbreaking.

" But Webbigail is right, although I wished she could've chosen a better tone for that statement", the old said, eying Webby who looked away shamefully," The loss of a loved one is hard on anyone. But they wouldn't want you to stop doing what you do, especially if you loved it so much. If you go up there and sing with so much soul, you'll be honoring Richard's memory and many other musicians who had passed. But it's all up to you. No one, not even a human, should ever pressurize you to do something you don't want to do. But as I said: it's up to you", he said wisely.

The Warners were quiet, taking the old toon's words into deep consideration.

" Y'know, Bugs always talked about you three", the old toon said, surprising the kids," He would tell me about all your achievements, your talents and awards and I couldn't help but be a little curious about you. The real reason I came today was to see you in person. I'm a little disappointed Bugs isn't here. He would back me up", he said chuckling," I just thought it was something I should mention".

The Warners looked at each other, their expressions unreadable as they discussed this with their eyes.

" If you kids want to", Jim said," The stage is yours".

With one final look, Yakko smirked," F major, please", he said as he and his sibs got up on stage.

The crowd cheered on supportively while the three stood by the piano, Jim looked to them," Any requests?".

" Le Jazz Hot", Dot said happily.

" Ooh, a town favourite. Let's see what you got", Jim said with a smirk.

Yakko smirked before taking a deep breath, getting his nerves in order.

" Ready when you are", Deacon said as he readed his clarinet.

Yakko nodded and the band began playing.

Ophelia looked on with excitement and fondness and the Warners felt their confident skyrocket.

It was time.

Yakko:

' _Bout twenty years_

 _Way down in New Orleans_

Wakko:

 _A group of fellas found a_

 _New kind of music_

 _And they decided called it..._

 _Jazz._..

The crowd roared before going quiet.

Dot:

 _No other sound has_

 _What this music has..._

 _Before they knew it..._

 _It was whizzin' round the world_

Wakko:

 _The world was ready..._

 _For a blue type of music_

Ophelia stared in awe. She imagined they were decent singers like most Warner toons but this... this left her gobsmacked.

Yakko:

 _And now they play it..._

 _From Steamboat Springs to..._

 _Le Paz_!

The relaxing pace of the music started quickening and the crowd got excited. This attracted a lot of attention from the outside.

The Warners:

 _Oh baby, won't you play me_

 _Le Jazz Hot, maybe_

 _And don't ever let it end_

 _I tell ya friend_

 _It's really something to hear_

 _We can't sit still when that rhythms near us!_

The Looney Tunes entered the theatre and were surprised to find the amount of toons sitting and watching. They were even more surprised to find the Warners performing!

Bugs grinned as he went to watch from the front, where Ophelia sat with Buster.

Dot:

 _Also, baby_

 _Le Jazz Hot, maybe_

 _Is what's_ -

The Warner:

 _Holdin' our soul together_

Wakko:

 _Don't know whether it's_

 _Mornin' or night_

 _Only know it's soundin'_

 _Right_!

Yakko:

 _So c'mon in, baby_

 _And play us_

 _Le Jazz Hot, maybe_

The Warners:

' _Cause we..._

 _Love..._

 _Our Jazz..._

 _Hot_!

" They're amazin', aren't they?", Bugs said.

" They're incredible!", Ophelia said happily in awe and amazement.

" Most impressive, indeed", the old toon said smiling as he snapped his fingers to the beat.

Then, much to the toons surprise and anxiety, some humans made their way inside and looked curiously, watching the performance.

The Warners:

 _Before they knew it_

 _It was whizzin' 'round the world_

 _The world was ready for_

 _A blue kind of music_

 _And now they play it!_

 _From Steamboat Springs to Le Paz!_

 _When you play us_

 _Le Jazz Hot, baby_

 _You're holding our soul together_

 _Don't know whether it's_

 _Mornin' or night!_

 _All we know it's soundin' right!_

 _So c'mon in, and play us_

 _Le Jazz Hot, baby_

 _' Cause we_

 _Love..._

 _Our Jazz..._

 _Hot._..

Yakko looked at his siblings, who nodded before sliding away.

 _Yakko:_

 _Le Jazz..._

 _HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!_

The crowd roared in applause at the high note being hit perfectly. Ophelia and Bugs stood up from their seat and cheered.

The Warners:

 _Le Jazz Hot!_

The crowd stood up in standing ovation, everyone clapping, whistling and some toons even threw roses.

The Warners laughed and took a small bow, waving at the crowd. They turned to the crows and dragged them over to the front of the stage, where all of them took a bow.

" That'sth our kidsth up there!", Daffy exclaimed.

" Warners!", Jessica cheered with Roger

A yellow rose landed in Dot's hand, who handed it to a surprised Jim.

" You guys are not too shabby", Dot said grinning.

" Not too shabby yourselves... y'know... for kids", Jim said ruffling her head.

" Boss...", Fats said nervously.

" What?", Jim said looking at where Fatty was pointing and faltered when he saw the humans.

And they were glaring at them.

" Sorry kiddos, we gotta split", Jim said as he and the crows scurried away fearfully.

The Warners wanted to call them back but when they saw the humans' glare directed at the musical birds, they understood the sudden need to leave. The Warners hid their disappointment with strain smiles.

But the toons knew the restraint all too well. Bugs and the others followed the kids out to the backstage.

Backstage, the Warners were excitedly chatting and squealing, much adrenaline still left in them after performing in front of a huge crowd. It wasn't before long they saw everyone.

" Ophelia! Bugs!", The Warners said happily.

The five joined in a hug.

" You were incredible! All of you!", Ophelia exclaimed.

" I've always been prouder than I ever was before", Bugs said grinning

The siblings blushed under all the praise, and fortunately for them, more was coming.

" There'sth our little stharsth!", Daffy said as he spun the Warners into a hug, the other Looney Tunes giving their congratulations and praises

" Uncle Daffy!", Dot squealed.

" That was amazing", Webby squealed as she dove for a hug.

" Thanks Webby", the Warners said, quite overwhelmed by the amount of praise thrown at them.

" Truly amazing, indeed"

The crowd parted and the Warners found themselves gaping at the sight of Minnie Mouse.

" That's some voices you got there. Your voice actors must be proud", Minnie said grinning.

" Thank you Mrs Mouse", the Warners said after getting out of their stupor," It wasn't anything that spectacular, really".

" Oh don't be modest", the same old toon from in front was rolled in by Donald," That was quite the spectacle", he said.

Bugs grinned," See, what did I tell ya?! Talent in the form of three adorable children!", he said proudly.

" Indeed. That performance was quite beyond my expectations. I haven't seen such a standing ovation since... well... Bugs", the old toon said," It's quite disappointing Mickey had to miss this".

Dot frowned," Where is he anyway?", she asked.

Everyone looked away nervously, avoiding the Warners' questioning gazes.

" He's um... he's taking a bath", Minnie said hesitantly.

" In the middle of the day?", Yakko questioned.

" You wouldn't believe how humid Walt's apartment gets during this time of the day", Minnie said waving off their curiosity," It's best we leave him to soak up for a bit".

The Warners left it at that but glanced at Buster who shivered slightly. It concerned them a little.

" So... is this how you naturally look this way or did you age?", Wakko asked the toon.

" Wakko! Mind your manners!", Ophelia scolded.

" That's rich coming from someone who has none", Minnie muttered.

" Oh don't you start with me Ms Bloomers. At least my underwear stays off screen!", Ophelia growled.

The toonettes met nose-to-nose and growled at each other with literal fire in their eyes. But no one made move for concern. This rivalry was merely another part of toon life.

" You don't know who I am, do you?", the old toon asked curiously.

" Uh... you look familiar...", Yakko said sheepishly.

The old toon chuckled," I'll give you a hint. It's my hundredth birthday next year", he said playfully.

Wakko's jaw dropped and he squealed excitedly," Oh! I know you who you are! Yakko, it's him! It's Felix! Felix the Cat from Twisted Tales!", he said excitedly," It's like I'm meeting all my favourite celebrities in one story".

Yakko and Dot blinked, tilting their heads as they assessed the cat. Without the gray ends on the graying black fur and the wrinkles near his tired eyes and mouth, they could indeed see they were meeting Felix the Cat.

... They were meeting Felix the Cat...

Holy shit.

Yakko and Dot squealed alongside their brother, who was an excitable mess, before collapsing on the floor. All the while, Felix remained more amused and unfazed by the siblings.

" More than 90 years of this can leave a toon unfazed by excited fans", Felix said the readers.

" We showed them your cartoons at one stage. Wakko's your biggest fan amongst the three", Bugs explained.

Felix chuckled," How delightful to know I still have fans", he said before frowning," I don't get that often nowadays".

There were times where he still ached for his fame and the shouts of adoring fans. That new game Bendy had given him some recognition, but then the shipping started and no. Felix was near 100 soon and Bendy was what, 2 or 3, which is still considered an infancy phase amongst toons. It was wrong. So he was grateful for what he had, even if he missed the glory.

But in the end, he's quite comfortable with his mansion in Two-Tone Town.

The Warners got back up and smiled at him, a little light dancing in their eyes as they stared at the King of Toons with admiration.

" So you're old now", Dot said before her brothers could clamp her mouth shut.

" I'm so sorry. My siblings don't have filters", Yakko said as he glared at his siblings.

" Kinda ironic coming from Mr United States, Canada, Mexica, Panama", Wakko said grinning.

" Shut up", Yakko muttered.

Felix chuckled," Does this happen often?", he asked.

" Unfortunately", Bugs said despite the fond smile on his face as he watched the kids bicker.

Felix smiled," You chose well", he murmured," They're perfect heirs".

" I thought you'd might think that", Bugs said smiling," I remember when you chose me all those years ago. Said I had a light that couldn't be fully burnt out... I never understood what everyone meant until I saw the Warners for the first time...".

Felix smiled fondly," Their light is a little dimmer than yours but they still shine bright... it's good to know ToonTown is and will be in good capable hands", he said softly," Your mother would've been so proud of you... all of you...", he added when he noticed the other Looney Tunes attention on him.

Bugs smiled sadly," Are you as well?", he asked hesitantly.

Felix smirked," 'I've always been prouder than I ever was before'", he said sending the Loonies a wink.

The Loonies smiled at the cat appreciably. Tweety even flew out of Sylvester's pocket to give the old cat a hug, which he returned.

Everything was close to perfect.

Then a shrill scream pierced through the hair, leaving toons with sensitive hearing shaking on the floor.

" What the Iwerks is that?!", Dot exclaimed as she clutched her ears protectively.

" It's the Seer blotlings. They're calling out to the others", Minnie said," They must've spotted something".

" RALPHIE!", everyone exclaimed.

" Everyone outside now!", Felix commanded.

Toons were bursting through the theatre exits and utilidor exits before they raced towards raced towards the scream, ready to pummel the scoundrel who kidnapped one of their own. But instead just found Ralphie crying into the stomach of a Spladoosh comforting him.

" Ralphie!", Gabrielle exclaimed as she pushed through the crowd.

" Mom!", Ralphie said relieved as mother and son reunite.

Everyone was relieved... but there was still something nagging them.

" Something's not right", Dot muttered as she leaned against the wall, before a pair of arms swiped her into an alley," Bu-!".

" I suggest you keep quiet runt", a familiar female voice ripped through the air, and all confidence was replaced by fear as the memory and sting of the slap all came back to her with that one voice.

Dot glanced up at all the humans who stared at her greedily and hate-filled. All of that made her falter the slightest bit.

" Well I'll be... Dot Warner in the inky flesh", one of the men said impressed as he grabbed hold of her face and assessed her," Quite impressive, Alana. This little darlin' will score us big at the auction tonight".

" Hmm... she's quite a prize. Perhaps the money we'll get out of her will be enough to fix that dent on my car", Alana said," That other kid was the perfect thing to distract those other toons".

Dot's eyes widened. They used Ralphie as a distraction. This entire thing was rigged.

" Oh don't be sad, dearie. You're going for a good cause. Some inkophiles will be **very happy** to see you", Alana said sickeningly," C'mon. Let's load her up".

Dot growled, hissed, bit and kicked while the men tried to drag away. She wasn't going anywhere with them without a fight.

And a fight they shall receive... just not from Dot however.

The smell of cigarette smoke and ink wafted into the air and it had everyone pause for a few seconds.

" Who's there?"

" Gentlemen, please. No need to get so defensive on me"

Dot's eyes widened and body stilled as her eyes landed on Trickster Fox, who glanced at her before returning his attention to the group of humans. He dressed up sharply in a forest green suit, which was a good contrast to his own black fur and had a fedora propped on his head.

To put it short, it looks like he came straight out of the 40s.

" Dot dear, there you are", Trickster said walking towards her before a human blocked his path, which gave Dot minor relief.

" Sorry inkwaste, can't let you get her. You might warn your little friends", the human said gruffly.

" Inkwaste, they still throw that endearing term around. How pathetic, really. You guys couldn't come up with something better? Shame... and here I was hoping for a challenge", Trickster said disappointed," So you're going to do this, you're going to release the girl or...", he said before pulling a gun out of vest pocket," Get a bullet in your chest. I'm feelin' rather... forgiving today so you still get a choice".

The human laughed," You're bluffing! Toons weren't allowed to touch guns since the 70s. It's a probably a-", a shot rang out and Dot felt herself fall to the ground as the man stumbled, clutching his chest in shock, blood seeping out.

" First mistake, pal: never underestimate toons. We carry more bloodlust then we'd like for you to know", Trickster growled before he went out and attacked the other humans by claws. And soon, all the humans around them were down.

" Disappointing. I expected a bigger thrill. Oh well. I'll just stick to fighting Bugs then", Trickster said licking the blood off his claws.

" You saved me", Dot said in shock.

Trickster sneered," Tsk, I merely took back what was rightfully mine", he said as he grabbed hold of the paper in one of their pockets," There you are, the address to that auction tonight".

" Auction?"

" Toon trafficking auction. That's where they planned on taking you", Trickster explained," Hmm... this might be useful", he said as he dished out a card.

" Why did you save me?", Dot asked.

Trickster snarled," As I said: I was merely taking back what rightfully belongs to me", he said coldly before his ears flickered," I suggest you start running".

" Why?", Dot asked fearfully.

" 'Cause it seems your friends had backup", Trickster said," Ta ta, my little creation", he said before disappearing into a portable hole.

Dot ran as fast as toon speed could allow her legs to go, but the angry screams could be heard faintly behind her.

" Help me!!", Dot screamed, the words echoing.

" Dot?", Bugs said as he heard her scream.

In a flurry, Dot raced over to the crowd of toons and launched herself into her brothers' arms.

" Dot, what happened?!", Yakko asked," Where were you?".

" They kidnapped Ralphie as a distraction. We're the real ones they wanted!", Dot rambled.

" Who?!", Bugs exclaimed.

" The Anti-Toon society. They're ganging together and they're all here! Even that lady from chapter 8!", Dot said panicked," We have to get outta here!".

" Too late..."

The sound of guns clicking had toons on high alert as a group of about 50 humans stood together, pointing their guns at the toons.

" What is the meaning of this?!"

" Why do those people havd guns, mommy?"

Other humans who weren't involved looked on confused and worried, holding their children away from the scene.

" Alana", Minnie said surprised.

" You know that trash, Min", Bugs said angrily.

" She was Mickey's last assistant before Connor. She quited because she couldn't stand Pluto", Minnie explained," But I see things clearly now, you just didn't like being an underdog to toons, huh".

" You always were the lesser species", Alana growled," Too bad Mickey isn't here to watch his wife wither away".

" On the contrary, Alana, I am here", Mickey said as he stepped through the crowd.

" Uh oh", Bugs said as color drained from his face.

" What's wrong?", Wakko asked worriedly.

" Mickey's here. Mickey's not supposed to be here", Donald said panicked.

" Why do I got a bad feeling about this?", Yakko said worriedly as he and several toons stepped away.

" Don't. move", a man growled.

" You're not the boss of us", Mickey snapped.

Toons jumped back at the tone of his voice. The Lost boys cowered behind the pirates. The computer toons shivered in fear. Even Minnie looked worried.

But Mickey remained stoic, even if his body is twitching crazily.

" Mickey, please go back to the pool", Goofy pleaded, concerned for his friend's health.

" I'm fine, Goofy! I don't need you!", Mickey snapped, eyes flashing from blue to green before a shot rang out

" Mickey look out!", Minnie screamed.

Mickey turned but before he could register what was going on, he felt himself get pushed out of the way causing the mouse to fall with a thud.

" GOOFY!!!!"

Mickey's eyes snapped open and he felt all the colour on his face slip away as he watched Goofy fall to the ground, clutching his abdomen.

" DAD!", Max cried, wanting to run over but was held back by Pete.

Minnie, Della, Daisy, Horace, Bugs, Ophelia and the Warners all ran over to the fallen toon, who was whimpering in pain as ink gushed out of his abdomen.

" Help me", he said weakly.

" Don't worry, we called Chip and Dale. They'll be here soon", Minnie said reassuringly," Della, Daisy, we need to put pressure on the wound. Alleycat, we're gonna need that old scarf of yours".

" Uh guys?", Yakko said as he backed against Bugs," Something's wrong with Mickey...".

Mickey was not doing well. His breathing was heavy and hoarse. His eyes were completely green and seemed to be tearing up a strange green liquid. Black ink floated above his head and his body was full on twitching now. Then, to everyone's horror, he started growing...

" Uh... what's goin' on?", Dot asked.

" You kids familiar with Epic Mickey?", Daisy asked.

" Yes", the Warners said worriedly.

" That's what's going on", Daisy replied.

A great roar resonated through Disneyland. A gigantic creature of thinner and paint stared viciously at the humans and grinned.

" Oh my Disney, it's the Shadow Blot!", Dot screamed.

" Mickey's the Shadow Blot", Wakko said confused.

" Yep"

" Roadie, Speedy, Barry! Find Oswald!", Bugs exclaimed.

The Shadow Blot sneered down at the humans, calling them pesky little fragile things in his head. Mickey was such a pushover when the monster thought about it. Allowing them to abuse them like that. Their people. And Goofy, sweethearted Goofy, was the first to fall.

They shall avenge him, even if they have to slaughter every single human in this park and out.

It was time the humans know how they truly, utterly, ROYALLY **fucked up**.

End of Part 4

 **Well that happened...**


	35. Chapter 34: Toon Weekend Part 5

Chapter 34: Toon Weekend Part 5

The Blot roared at the fear-stricken humans, it's anger reaching peeks higher than the previous times Mickey had let him slip through.

 _Kill_... it was the only word ringing in its mind, ignoring Mickey's own inner protest.

Vengeance was nigh, he could almost taste the blood...

He lunged at the Anti-Toons, intent on tearing them apart was pulled back by a glowing golden lasso.

" Diana, Clark, keep him there", Bugs said as Wonder Woman and Superman pulled the Blot back into its place," Mickey, I know you can hear me, doc. Tell Shadow to back off".

" NO!", the Blot roared.

The Warners shivered. The Blot's voice was an echoing mix of both its own and Mickey's voice. It made the creature all the more terrifying.

Ophelia clutched the Warners closely. The Blot was unpredictable, having its own bloodlust mixed with Mickey's strategically good intelligence. It was what made and ended the Thinner War of 1964. It was every toon's darkness given a full form...

...And Mickey was unfortunate enough to be its host.

' Epic Mickey never really gave him much justice', Ophelia thought. He was so much scarier in person, the smell of thinner and paint mixing together gave off the smell of death, making her want to gag. And it wasn't just that...

The humans were seeing this.

" Doc, look-!"

" NO YOU LOOK! THEY'LL NEVER CHANGE! THEY'RE ALWAYS GOING TO HATE THE FACT WE EXIST!", the Blot cried, sounding too much like Mickey," I was a fool to think they'd change...", he said, but the toons had a feeling this was all Mickey," I thought Walt loved me... But would someone who loves you... TURN YOU INTO A MONSTER!!".

The Blot lashed out, snapping the lasso and sending Clark and Diana flying into the arms of the toons who stood behind them.

The Looney Tunes dashed forward and held the Blot back with all their strength. It wasn't before long many other toons tried to pull Mickey away from the crowd of humans, who were frozen in fear.

The Warners looked around. Everyone was in a flurry of panic, shouting and demanding to know the whereabouts of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

" What are you buffoons waiting for?!", Captain Hook shrieked at the humans," RUN!".

" C'mon, we have to go!", Ophelia said as she grabbed the Warners and Buster before dashing away.

" But Bugs-", Yakko said.

" -Mickey won't hurt him. I just need to get the four of you outta here!", Ophelia said before skidding to a stop when ahe saw a Slobber appear from behind the corner.

The Slobber blotling growled as it towered over the five of them... before collapsing on its knees.

" Master... not well...", it groaned.

" Is he... she... Are they okay?", Dot asked concerned.

" I don't know... this never happened before", Ophelia said.

" Help... me...", the Slobber said as its eyes swapped from green to blue to red and vice versa.

" I think... it's trying to fight off the Blot's control", Yakko said.

" Poor thing", Buster said sympathetically.

Ophelia frowned," Well there's nothing we can do to help him", she said sadly before getting back on track," We need a place to hide".

" The firehouse", Wakko said," It's the only thing I can think of that will help Bugs find us easier".

Ophelia bit her lip," As much as I don't feel comfortable about going there... there's really not much we can do", she said," Let's go there".

Along the trip to the firehouse, they encountered a lot of blotlings. And when they say a lot they mean A LOT. By the time they made it out of Fantasyland, they've already encountered more than twenty blotlings.

And they were struggling to gain control back from the Blot. 'Maybe years of freedom gave them a little independence and spark to fight back', Yakko thought as he saw a Spatter talk (which is just unintelligible sounds) a Spladoosh out of losing control. Luckily, they made it to the firehouse without a scratch.

But it doesn't mean the firehouse didn't face damage on its own.

The red colours have faded, looking like they've been sucked off the walls. There was no smell of thinner, luckily, and the air was cool, meaning no aura was left behind.

Ophelia placed the kids back on their feet before locking the door behind her. She wasn't risking any unwanted guests (Bugs would use the window anyway).

They made their way upstairs to the apartment, but were careful in case Mickey left something gruesome in there. After all, they haven't seen his assistant in a while.

They opened the door and found the apartment was trashed, in some cases beyond repair. But fortunately, in the middle sitting on a ripped chair was Connor, alive but certainly didn't look well.

" Connor?", Ophelia said concerned.

" So he's the Shadow Blot. The one who caused the Thinner War and killed all those innocent toons", Connor said bitterly," The very guy who's about to kill a bunch of idiots and other innocents in Frontierland".

The toons were quiet, not knowing how to respond.

" Y'know, I was at the city's Thinner War exhibit and I wondered why Mickey wasn't in the real mural... turns out he was... he just wasn't what I thought he'd be", Connor said shaking his head," Did you know too? How many others know? Tell me I wasn't the only one fooled by him".

Ophelia sighed," I knew... since the Incident. Toons were taught to smell the distinctive smell of thinner after we found we were indeed... destructible. And Mickey... even after the animators managed to save him, still had that smell on him for a while. All toons and I'm sure a couple of close employees know..."

" On the bright side, you're not alone. We found out today too", Dot said softly before a thought came to mind," How did he become the Blot anyway?", she asked.

" I don't know the full story... but I do know Walt and Mickey had an argument which ended in Mickey being drenched in thinner... everything else... well... it's really hard to remember. I'm not even sure why Mickey turned full Blot in the first that started the war", Ophelia said.

Connor frowned," Maybe he really is just an evil crook", he muttered.

The Warners would have argued against that statement, but the look on Ophelia's face, told them that she should be the one to talk him out of that statement.

" Okay, if you had said that about Minnie, I'd agree with at least 25% of the time. But Mickey... I completely disagree with you on that. Mickey Theodore Mouse is no evil crook. He's the warmest, friendliest, kindest mischievous butthole I've ever met in my infant years!", Ophelia exclaimed before sighing," Mickey was my very first friend outside the studio. The first guy to treat me with a friendly kindness, not that romantic or pervertly kindness I was stuck with".

" Really?", Yakko said.

" I wouldn't be surprised if someone still talked to me like that.", Ophelia said before sighing," Mickey was a dreamer and I admired that. He was such an optimist ready for the world. If someone told me he was evil, I would deny and fight such a claim. Mickey did everything in his power to make sure we felt equal".

Connor still looked uncertain before Ophelia gently grasped his hand.

" But even with all his good qualities, Mickey is Mickey. He is imperfect and has a weird way of doing things. He's even just a tiny bit temperamental as well, but in the end, Mickey is a good toon. And he cares about you Connor, I can tell, he looks at you the same way Mr Disney looked at his daughters. He wouldn't have worked so hard to have you be accepted if he didn't like you", Ophelia said reassuringly.

Connor looked at her hopefully," You really think so?", he asked.

" Eh, I could be wrong but... Mickey and Shadow are two sides of the same coin, but it's not as easy to know which is heads and which is tails", Ophelia said shrugging," But the best thing we can do now is stay safe and hope Mickey calms down and no one dies this time".

" What are the odds of that happening?", Yakko asked.

" Very low", Ophelia said gravely.

The sound of someone knocking on the window had put the occupants on high alert. Connor went forward with Ophelia behind him cautiously, not knowing if it was a toonist or a controlled blotling but they weren't taking chances. Much to their relief and worry, it was only Bugs.

Connor opened the window, letting the exhausted rabbit, who the kids noticed was clutching his side oddly, through before he collapsed on the couch.

" Bloody bastard", he cursed as he winced in pain.

" What happened?!", Ophelia exclaimed.

Forgetting the kids' presence, Ophelia teared Bugs' shirt and jacket, revealing a long scar that oozed ink. The kids winced when they saw the wound.

" Freakin' Blot went offensive on all of us. The bastard landed a good scratch on me before I could get away", Bugs said as Connor came rushing back with a first aid kit," We were lucky we managed to hide the humans before he went on a rampage".

Ophelia faltered," Did anyone-"

" We're all fine! Still alive, still breathing. Don't worry. We're not having a repeat of the 60s, I promise", Bugs said reassuringly.

Dot whimpered as she looked at the scar. It looked awfully deep... deep enough to require stitches. Bugs stroked the top of her head reassuringly but it didn't ease her worry.

" We need to find Oswald", Bugs said seriously," He's the only one who can knock some sense back into that mouse".

" He could be anywhere", Ophelia reasoned.

" Can't Minnie do it?", Wakko asked hopefully.

" She tried but he refuses to listen... just like last time", Bugs said sadly," Oswald... he can break through to them... he can knock some sense into Mickey again".

" Even family love can override any anger that romantic love can't", Ophelia murmured," We need to call him. Connor, do you have his number?".

The human dug into his pocket and whisked out his phone," Uh... enough battery for a few calls. Oswald better pick up", he muttered.

" Okay, that's sorted. Now you...", Ophelia said as she looked at Bugs, who was pressing his now inky shirt against his wound again. She grabbed the first aid kit, opening it as she grabbed what they needed.

" That looks like it needs stitches", Dot said cringing.

" It does... I hate this", Ophelia muttered, blinking back tears," Good thing it's not the first time I'm doing this. Yakko, kitty, could you throw this out? Wakko, I need a bowl of water".

" Warm or cold?"

" Warm", Ophelia said as she took the medical needle out from under the antiseptic.

" What do we do?", Dot asked, as she and Buster sat helplessly to the side.

Ophelia bit her lower lip," You can go and try to help your brothers. I'm sure Minnie has something to get that ink stain out... she always does", she said with uncertainty.

Dot and Buster nodded before leaving, the latter keeping his arm around the shaking Warner girl, which left the two adult toons and Connor, the latter busy trying to reach the lucky rabbit.

" You're trembling", Bugs said worriedly.

" I hate that this is so familiar to me, stitching wounds of lovers because they can't help but be troublemakers" Ophelia said laughing sourly," Why is it that whenever I'm around you, you're always inking?".

Bugs grinned," Maybe the universe knows you like seeing me shirtless", he said playfully.

Ophelia frowned despite the blush on her face, she kept a cloth on the wound, pressuring it to make sure not much ink was lost.

" Can't you be a little bit more serious? You almost died, Bugs", Ophelia said, trembling again.

" Sorry. Jokes and violence are my coping mechanisms", Bugs said," Please stop trembling, I know you're scared, but it's okay".

" No its not", Ophelia argued.

" Okay... maybe you're right... I'm sorry this day turned out to be a bust. I'll make it up to you and the kids, I promise", Bugs said.

Ophelia chuckled, shaking her head," Oh Bugs, always the people pleaser but never wants to be pleased in return", she said fondly.

" Simply not true... I just prefer you to please me", Bugs said winking.

" G'night everybody!", was heard from wherever Yakko was in the apartment.

Ophelia laughed softly," Thanks for the unneeded info but I'll keep that mind...", she said biting her lower lip," I worry about you, y'know".

Bugs smiled," I figured. You always do. Sometimes that pisses me off, other times... well... I like the worry. Always ends with us eating and cuddling on the bed, then you scolding yaself and me out for the mess before we eventually fall asleep in each others arms. Those were good days", he said fondly.

" Those were our best days. Just the two of us in our own small little world", Ophelia said softly smiling," And we get to bring it back, right?".

Bugs grinned," But of course. I would never have a relationship where cuddles aren't permitted", he said dramatically.

" Did you and Lola cuddle?"

Bugs' face morphed from dramatic to sheepish in seconds," Well... when the moment required it...", that statement earned him a slap on the arm.

Ophelia shook her head," You're an ass, do you know that?", she said exasperated.

" Yes, but now I'm YOUR ass again", Bugs said wriggling his brows.

A hearty laugh bubbled in Ophelia's throat as she shook her head," Silly Bunny", she said softly planting a kiss on his cheek," What would I do if I didn't have you around?".

Bugs smiled," You'd suffer without cuddles or any form of kisses", he said before kissing her gently.

" C'MON WHY WON'T YOU PICK UP!", Connor exclaimed, causing the fur on Ophelia and Bugs' neck to stand," Oh um, sorry... for ruining your moment. You're a cute couple by the way", he said sheepishly.

Ophelia and Bugs looked at him weirdly, as if they expected another reaction, but then they remembered this young man worked under Mickey for months, has been exposed to ToonTown at its worst. He had learnt it was not his place to tell them what they should or should not do.

And the two toons appreciated that.

Ophelia beamed," Thank you", she said gratefully.

Connor smiled in return before returning to his phone, wondering how long... or if they ever had heard such a compliment from a human before?

" We're back", Buster announced as he and the Warners walked back in," And we got everything we need".

" Excluding the shirt. It couldn't be saved. Sorry Bugs", Yakko said, much to the rabbit's heartbreak.

" That was a good shirt", he mumbled.

" It's fine. Let's just fix you up", Ophelia said before she and the kids got to work on cleaning and stitching up the wound.

When they were done, Connor was about to call Oswald again for the last time before the rabbit's caller ID showed up.

" It's Oswald!", Connor announced.

" Put 'im on speaker", Bugs replied as Ophelia wrapped the bandage around him one last time.

Connor nodded as he answered the phone.

" **Connor, this better be good** ", Oswald said tiredly through the phone.

" Oswald, where the heck are you?!", Bugs exclaimed.

" **Bugs? Where's Connor?** "

" Right here", Connor replied.

" Where are you, doc?", Bugs asked.

" **Disney Village, like I usually am** "

Now Bugs was angry," YOU'RE IN TOONTOWN!!".

" **Yeah... you know I only come on Toon Weekend** "

" Oswald, it is Toon Weekend"

" **No it ain't. I sent one of my kits there to check it out and it was crowding with humans, ergo, not Toon Weekend** "

" Mr Rabbit", Connor started," There's been a change of plans on the human parts without Mr Mouse's consent. Mr Eisner told and publicized Toon Weekend to the human public without anyone knowing-".

" So that's what happened", Ophelia muttered.

" But now there's drama with the Anti-Toon society showing up and Goofy got shot-"

" **Hold up! Goofy... was shot... with a bullet** "

" Yes", Bugs replied," And naturally, your brother retaliated in an utmost understanding way"

" ... **He let the Blot slip through... didn't he?** "

" In front of thousands of humans, doc. All of which are still trapped in the park", Bugs said gravely," To put it short, if you don't come over here soon, there's gonna be a massacre and it's gonna be pinned on all of us".

There was silence on the other side of the connection before Oswald came back.

" **Send Roadie to Downtown Disney, I'll be there in five minutes** ", he said before ending the call.

Bugs pulled out his own phone, scrolling through his contacts before finding Road Runner, hitting the contact. Seconds later, Roadie picked up.

There were plenty of roars and growls in the background, meaning the avian was still lending his talons in the fight.

" **Beep beep?** "

" Roadie, Oswald will be at Downtown Disney soon. You need to get there now!", Bugs exclaimed.

" **Beep beep!** ", and the call ended.

" How do you guys understand him?", Connor asked.

" It's a family thing", Bugs said waving him off.

The sound of banging alerted the group, the kids jumped behind the adults and they looked on warily.

" Maybe it's help", Connor said hopefully.

Before they could answer the door, a bloticle shot through the entrance and grabbed Connor.

" Oh shi-", Connor screamed as he was forcefully dragged out of the room.

" CONNOR!!", the toons screamed, making a dash to grab him.

They left the firehouse as they chased after the bloticle that held the assistant in. During the chase, more bloticles wrapped around humans appeared until they reached the source itself: The Shadow Blot.

The bloticle gently placed Connor in the monster's waiting hand before disappearing inside its hand. As soon the bloticle left, the Blot wrapped his fingers around Connor and grinned.

" So you're the human Mickey is fond of", he crooned," It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Fieldman".

" Shadow! Put him down!", Bugs demanded.

" Are you going to kill me?", Connor asked fearfully.

The Blot ignored Bugs in favour of the human," It depends, little human. You're still filthy... but you are mine as you are Mickey's. Had it been months ago, I would've killed you first. But I'm a little fond of you now. So you'll be spared by my wrath", he purred.

" I'd rather not be spared than having innocent people be hurt", Connor spat.

" Innocent... INNOCENT! THESE... PEOPLE ARE THE REAL MONSTERS. I TRIED TO BE CIVIL BUT EVERYDAY WE GET REMINDED TO CONTINUE ACTING EVEN WHEN THE CAMERAS ARE OFF", the Blot roared," They never thought of how we felt! Do you know what it's like to have your home invaded? To have all privacy RIPPED from you because of a camera. To have no freedom at all because your creator was a dick that people worshipped!".

The Warners watched on fearfully and sympathetically. They were aware that most of things had happened to them in the past, but were told by the studio to brush it off and not to tell the Looney Tunes.

The Blot's voice now sounded more like Mickey" You'll never understand how stuffy... and toxic... this life of a toon is. Some toons don't even realise that they're slaves... prisoners in their own studio. Do you know how many toons are on the streets because of you? Do you know how many toons ended their lives because they couldn't take it anymore?...".

" Are you all okay?", Bugs asked.

Daffy nodded weakly," Yeah... justh really dizzy", he said leaning against his brother," When we get back to ToonTown tonight, we can all go out for a little drink... my treat".

" We can go to Coal's place in the Slums", Bugs suggested.

" Yeah, Coal... baby sthisth. Is sthe and Br'er Rabbit fella sthill together?", Daffy asked absent-mindedly.

" They've been engaged for a while now, Daff", Bugs said chuckling.

" Oh yeah... Pepe'sth planning the 'wedding'", Daffy said tiredly," Gosh, I'm tired. It's like he got stronger".

" I'm sorry I left you guys here alone", Bugs said guilt-ridden.

Daffy waved him off," Fight and flee when injured. We understand. Just don't get hurt again. Promise?", he said.

" Promise", Bugs said as he hoisted Daffy over to where the others were standing.

" You'll never understand... that's why you have you to go...", Shadow growled.

" Let us go!", Alana screamed," Ooh, when I get to the heads of the state, I'll have all of you scrapped".

Shadow grumbled," Maybe I'll get rid of her instead", he growled turning to the lady.

Alana's eyes widened when she saw the Blot open its mouth, the green acid practically dripping from its maw. She screamed as she tried to wriggle herself free but it was inevitable.

Until the Blot felt something connect with the back of his head.

" Hey Blot! Pick on someone ya own kind", Bugs yelled.

" Bugs Bunny...", Shadow growled," How ironic you'd stand up for these pathetic things".

" Ya can't keep doing this doc! It's unhealthy and think about how Mickey is feeling", Bugs exclaimed.

" Mickey's fine! He'll feel guilty for a bit before bouncing right back", Shadow said dismissively.

" No, this is different. We're going to die if you kill any of them!", Ophelia added.

" Mickey... you gotta snap out of this!", Donald yelled.

" The rabbit's right, lad. There are better ways to go about this!", Scrooge added.

" You're giving them a reason to have us scrapped!", Max cried," Stop please!".

" ...You traitors!! I did all of this for you, FOR US! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!", Shadow roared, releasing an aura similar to the one the Warners felt in part 2.

Toons immediately fell, the sudden feeling of dizziness and illness overtaking them. The children, who were less exposed to this, began crying out in pain.

" Stop it!", Yakko choked out.

Dot was crying. Her skin felt like several pins were stuck in and ripped out of her roughly. It was too much for her small body to bear.

Suddenly, the heavenly sounds of Road Runner were heard and the yell of another toon.

" STOP!!"

Everything came to a sudden standstill. The aura stopped and toons felt like they could breathe again.

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was clad in oil-stained overalls after working in his garage for nearly the whole day. The news of the Blot's reappearance drove him into so much panic he hadn't had time to change. He just hopped the first projector here and was guided soon here by Road Runner.

Roadie's eyes widened at the state of his family. He rushed forward and nudged his beak against Bugs' head gently and worriedly.

" Beep beep", Roadie said sadly.

" Roadie...", Bugs groaned.

" Beep beep", Roadie said excitedly before pulling out a sign,' Are you guys okay?'.

" Uh... my head", Lola moaned," Is this what it felt like to be a toon in the 60s?".

" Not even half of it", Ophelia muttered," Warners... are you okay?".

" It hurts", Wakko whimpered.

" A lot", Yakko added.

" Well, looks like ol' Oswald made it to the party", Foghorn chuckled painfully.

" Goo' job, Roadie", Daffy said tiredly stroking the avian's head proudly.

The Warners crawled over and laid their heads on Ophelia and Bugs' chests, the latter already having Buster occupy him. They all felt really weak. Ophelia placed her hands on Yakko and Wakko's heads, running her fingers numbly through their fur.

They watched as Oswald talked the Blot through, the monster listening to what the rabbit had to say.

The humans expected an epic battle. They always do... but instead they were greeted with what toons considered 'a family conversation'.

Whatever was said, promises, negotiations or even a pep talk... was between the brothers and Connor. No one had the energy to eavesdrop and all the Warners could think about was a nice long nap.

Bugs was the first to attempt to stand up and with success, although he was still wobbly. He helped Daffy and Sylvester up while Roadie dealt with Wile, Foghorn and Porky. Tyr'ahnee sat with Marvin against the wall, both Martians beyond exhausted. Red helped Lola up and soon it was all toons attempting or helping others stand up.

They all felt weak, but they were still a strong unit.

The Blot eventually morphed back into a crazed Mickey, whose clothes were halfway thinned out.

" Feelin' better", Oswald asked softly.

Mickey nodded, refusing to meet everyone's eye.

" Everything will be fine", Oswald murmured.

" Easy for you to say", Mickey muttered.

" It is. But we made it past the war... this should be simple", Oswald said reassuringly," We can go to our safe place. Stay there until you're ready to face everyone again".

Mickey shook his head," No... this needs to be done now", he said looking up at everyone.

" Everyone I-"

Scrooge McDuck stopped him from continuing," We know what you're going to say, lad... we forgive you... but if you do that again we will outcast you", he said as a warning.

Mickey laughed softly before turning to the Looney Tunes, Bugs specifically catching his eye. The rabbit nodded solemnly as he leaned against Daffy.

Mickey frowned at their weak states, feeling the guilt gnaw at his mind.

" Blotlings!", Mickey called.

The minions reluctantly left their hiding spots, but were visibly relieved to find Mickey standing there instead of Shadow.

" Take them all to the Ink Room and stand guard", Mickey commanded as he looked around," Where's-"

" Minnie and the others are down in the utilidors. They're safe", Connor said reassuringly.

Mickey nodded relieved before he began walking away, the Blotlings helping to carry the weakest to the Ink Room.

" Hold it right there rat!"

" For crying out loud!", Yakko cried out when they all turned to face the Anti-Toon community.

" You...", Alana seethed as she and her posse stepped forward," You tried to kill us earlier!".

" Yeah, well, you try to kill us everyday", Mickey said shrugging," Figured we'd even the score out".

" That's not how it works", one of the men scowled.

" You guys really don't learn, do you? We are sentient, emotional living beings who struggle just like you do. You complain that we have far too many rights but we don't have as much as you do. You say we're spoiled, but if you even saw the backgrounds of some of best friends, you'd be relieved to see where they are today. You say we're perfect, but we're not. We have problems. Lots of problems. We worry about nearly the same stuff as you do: bills, kids, work, the house. Then there's the things you guys don't worry about but we do: Will we be attacked at work, what if I walk into the studio today and they tell me my show is cancelled and I'm fired? We ponder about so many things and so many toons can't afford to have their show cancelled on them. Remember that film Gigantic, toons were made and everything, but the idea got shelved! And now those toons are walking around ToonTown, not knowing what their next move is", Mickey ranted.

Minnie and many other toons stepped out of the utilidors curiously to watch the scene before them, the former joining her husband's side.

" I think it's time for you lot to leave Disneyland, don't you think so too?", Minnie said politely.

" No way, I'm not done wi-"

" You are", Dot said stepping forward as she stared down the woman who cracked and shattered her rose-tinted view on the world," You are a murderer, a psychopath and dare I say it... not fit to be a parent".

" What gives you the right to say that to me?", Alana sneered.

" Constitutional rights for toons section I don't care: We toons have the right to call out on nonsense", Dot said sassily," Now you better leave or I'm gonna do something I've been wanting to do since you showed your ugly mug here".

Alana sneered," We're not leaving, has-been".

" And she's boned", the family said together.

Dot smiled cruelly," Genie, let 'er rip!", she exclaimed.

And suddenly it was raining on the AT community. But it was no ordinary rain, it was brown, it smelled but most importantly...

" What the hell is this?!", Alana cried, spitting as some fell in her mouth.

" It's horse shit, darling. Just like the words comin' outta your mouth!", Dot stated.

" You boys have been holding out on this sass master, huh", Roger said smirking.

" That'sth our Dot", Daffy said proudly.

" I am so glad I came outta your pocket to see this", Tweety said tearing up," Our wittle angel is gwowing up so fast!".

" I literally can't with you guys right now", Wile said shaking his head, but a smile remained on his face nonetheless.

" Poop humour. I can accept that for now", Bugs said shrugging, but he couldn't help but be proud for his princess for standing up for herself, his feelings of proudness near the same level as Ophelia and the boys.

" We should get out of here before someone breaks out a gun", Oswald said as he guided Dot away from her mess, his baby brother by his side.

Mickey coughed roughly, stumbling and bumping into Oswald before falling on his knees.

" Mickey..."

" On second thought Ozzie, I don't feel... so good...", Mickey said slowly, his eyes rolling back before he fainted.

" Oh no", Oswald had let go of Dot to catch his brother before his head could hit the floor," A little help?", he yelped.

XXX

3 hours laterDisneyland's Ink Room was much bigger than that of Warner Bros' old one. The fact it was still in use surprised the Warners immensely.

Toons had been lined up on several cots and mats, being tended to by the Neverland fairies, roughly up to three toons were supposed to occupy the cots while the mats were for whatever amount, depending on the size. But there was one special cot reserved for only one toon.

Mickey was out like a light, ever since they returned from above. Pete had to carry Mickey all the way to the room. The mouse was surrounded by machinery, having needles and drips be placed into him and every twenty minutes, a glistening blue liquid was rubbed over him generously.

The same liquid was used on several other toons, but the amount that was put on varied. But it seemed like wasting was troubling when it concerned Mickey. The Warners eyed it weirdly when the curtain surrounding the cot was pulled closed.

" You have to put it on", Ophelia said sternly.

" But why?", Wakko whined.

" It'll make your skin feel better", Ophelia said as she put some on her hand, beckoning a reluctant Yakko forward.

" But it's glowing? Is it supposed to do that?", Dot asked concerned.

" Yes, yes it is. Now stop wasting time and get undressed", Ophelia said as she rubbed Yakko's legs while the boy dealt with his own parts.

" What is this even?", Yakko asked.

" It's gel mixed with guardian pool water and aloe vera. It helps a lot with the burning", Ophelia explained," Do you feel better yet, kitten?".

Yakko nodded, glad that his skin had somewhat cooled down. But he still felt a tingle here and there.

" Is Mickey gonna be okay?", Dot asked concerned as Wakko moved up next to be lathered.

" I'm sure he will be, Von Drake's dialysis worked like a charm in the past, it should work better now that we have better equipment. But what's worrisome is that this is the longest time he's been out", Ophelia said concerned.

" This happened before?", Yakko said.

" Thinner War of 1964 was the very first time we've actually seen Mickey in his Blot form. After that, his transforms would be random. Always after, Mickey would be out like a light, but only for less than an hour or so", Ophelia explained.

" But what about Epic Mickey?", Wakko asked, knowing there had to be some explanation for that.

" Those circumstances were much different. They forced Mickey to let Shadow out so they could film the cutscenes. It was painful, from what I've heard. Oswald was livid when he found out what the studio had Junction Point do", Ophelia said cringing, the old rabbit may not have a monster inside him, but he was still scary and packed a massive amount of energy and anger.

" Is that why the sequel's original storyline was cut? Because they were abusing Mickey", Dot said horrified.

Ophelia nodded," That and Felix was really persuasive", she added.

" How do you know Mr Felix?", Dot asked curiously as Ophelia went on to her next.

" King of ToonTown and Father of Toons, Felix makes it a hobby to get to know ALL of us", Ophelia said softly," I always believed he's the one toon Trickster won't hate or kill purposefully. It's very hard to hate someone whose been nothing but fatherly to you".

" Why is he the Father of Toons? There are other toons way older than him", Yakko reasoned.

Ophelia flinched when Yakko said," Felix... he's one of the last eldest ones left. The others all died. In the Thinner War. Toons have actually been praying he'd just die of old age", she said sadly," He'd be the first that way".

The Warners frowned sadly, thinking back to the cemetery. Unless Felix dies before June 16, all those prayers would go down the drain. Then it hit like a train against a human body...

The first to die of age... meaning every other toon that died before hadn't died under that same guise of getting to live their full lives... the idea made the Warners depressed and dare they say it... worried.

" And we're done", Ophelia said as she wiped the remaining gel off her hands with a towel.

" Permission to enter?"

" Just wait a second", Dot said as she her tee and overalls back on," Okay, we're clear".

Bugs entered, his fur shining with a new set of bandages. He looked much better than before, much to their relief.

" Sorry to barge in like 'dis. But the Disney princesses were staring at me far longer than what I would've liked", Bugs said as he shivered.

Ophelia growled," Mine", she said pouting.

Bugs chuckled," Down kitty... those ladies know I only have one apple of my eye", he cooed.

" Ugh... now these two are being sickeningly sweet", they heard Donald mutter next to them in his cot.

" As if you and Daisy don't have ya own fair share of PDA moments, duck", Bugs teased.

" Shut up"

Bugs shook his head," He's so much easier to argue with than Daffy", he whispered playfully to the kids, who giggled quietly.

" How's everyone?", Ophelia asked.

" They're good, Buster's with Morty and Ferdie. Mickey's still out and from Connor's panicky talks over the phone, I assume either Michael Eisner or John Lasseter will be paying us a visit soon", Bugs said dreadfully," We are so screwed".

" Oh goodie, shall we put out some tea and scones for our executioners?", Ophelia said sarcastically.

" They're not really gonna kill us all... right?", Dot asked worriedly.

" No. Probably just Mickey and Oswald if things go even more sour", Ophelia said angrily," I freaking hate Lasseter. He's the main one who's out to get us hand-drawn toons out of the public", she said," Tell me you guys have a plan".

Bugs clicked his tongue," Felix, Bosko and Oswald are workin' on it as we speak. It's been suggested that we hide Mickey in the Slums until the shut down hits and Lasseter won't get be able to get near him", he said," I suggested that perhaps it's safer... if Mickey never leaves ToonTown again".

" Isn't that a little extensive?", Yakko asked.

" It's that or we lose one of our most influential toons to humans", Bugs said," We don't really have much choices left for him".

" Was life always this difficult for us?", Wakko asked.

Bugs sighed," It was and is unfortunately... I'm not happy you three know that now but... it's lifted a small weight off my shoulders", he said.

" Everyone, we need to talk", Felix called out.

" This sounds bad", Yakko said worriedly.

Ophelia didn't say anything but her face spoke volumes.

Toons sat and stood around murmuring amongst themselves while Felix and Oswald stood in the centre, the latter tapping his feet nervously while he glanced at his sleeping brother.

" So, we're all aware about what's going to happen", Felix started.

" Uncle Mickey's not gonna die... is he?", Max asked fearfully, gripping his Roxanne's hand.

" No he won't. I'll talk it out with whoever is on their way here to find out what happened. Until then, Mickey and Oswald must stay out of sight", Felix explained.

" This is so unfair! They tried to kill us and suddenly Mr Mouse is the villain", Anna cried, Snow White and Cinderella comforting the younger toon.

" It's always been that way, no matter how many times we've tried to change it", Snow said softly.

" Snow's right. And now thousands of humans know Mickey is the Shadow Blot, and within a couple of hours, that thousands could turn into millions. We might face even more backlash than before", Felix said dreadfully.

Ophelia had let out a shuddering breath of fear as she held Yakko closer, afraid that someone might rip him from her grasp.

" This is all my fault...", Oswald said sorrowfully," I know... I know how nervous he gets around humans and I just decided to stay in ToonTown while he comes here to the last place he wanted to be in. Now Lasseter's gonna kill us both because I didn't keep my side of the contract... I'm a horrible brother".

" Contract?", Dot said confused.

" What contract?", Webby said concerned.

" The one I signed when Disney decided to buy me back. I was placed under strict instructions to- in their words 'carefully monitor Mickey's behaviour and to restrain him from violating the safety of the employees'", Oswald explained bitterly.

" Basically, you're Mickey's babysitter and you have to stop him from throwing tantrums", Yakko said.

" That's the basics", Oswald replied," According to John, ' I'm doing what Walt and Ub failed to do', which is crap because Ub was always the one who disciplined me, Mickey and Julius".

" What about Walt?", Dot asked.

Bugs snorted," Walt couldn't handle Mickey when the mouse hit his what we called nowadays 'puberty'. The man tried but that just ended up straining his and Mick's relationship. After that, Mickey claimed he only had one father and that was Iwerks", he explained.

" Oh I remember that time as if it were yesterday", Daisy said," You could've heard Uncle Walt and Mickey arguing from across Burbank back then. Mickey always asked for more freedom and always Walt denied. Until 1957 that is...".

" What happened?", Yakko asked.

Goofy, now awake but weak, coughed roughly," The birth of Shadow happened", he croaked.

" I remember that morning", Minnie said quietly," It was a Wednesday and Mickey and Walt were screaming again. At the time it was considered normal... until we heard Mickey's scream. Oh it still haunts me to this day. The way Ub, Roy and Lillian dropped everything as they ran towards Walt's office. Lillian's scream as she saw her youngest son slowly melting while Walt and Ub tried to help him as Roy went to find more help".

" Ay, it was scary. But it was worse when Mickey came back to ToonTown that night", Scrooge said," No matter how much paint was used on him, the smell of thinner is lingered on him".

" I remember... you still threw up when Mickey came to the bar that night", Bugs said as he looked at Ophelia.

Ophelia shuddered," You know I couldn't stomach the smell so well back then", she said.

" So Disney just hired you to keep Mickey from turning into the Shadow Blot", Wakko said finally.

" Uh huh. Disney pays me to spend time with my baby brother", Oswald said rolling his eyes.

" But why?"

Oswald dragged in his breath," You wanna know why? Because Disney did the right thing and put the blame on me. Because this is the real story: Mickey found out we were brothers in '64 and tried to get me and Walt to reconnect so that we can be a 'happy family' yada yada. But I was angry so I... took it out on him... everything was my fault and Disney makes sure to remind me...".

A single cough caught everyone's attention towards the single occupied cot where Mickey laid tiredly but awake.

" If it's any consolation, you were a great big brother before and after all that drama, and you still are", Mickey said hoarsely.

" Mickey!", Minnie squealed before running over to pepper her husband with husbands.

" Nice to see you're doing okay, pal", Donald said gratefully with Daisy by his side.

" Gave us quite the scare there, mouse", Pete said chuckling.

Mickey chuckled in return," Uh yeah, sor-"

" Apologise and I will throttle you, Cheesebreath", Bugs threatened.

" So violent", Mickey cooed tiredly before turning to Goofy," How are you?".

" Sore but copin'. Sylvia's not gonna be amused if she sees another bullet wound", Goofy said.

Mickey giggled slightly before coughing into his hand as he attempted to sit up. Minnie helped him up before he eventually settled, staring at his beloved friends and family before him.

" So what did I miss?", Mickey asked casually.

" You and your brother could be scrapped in a couple of hours", Bugs stated.

" Old news. Anything else?", Mickey said dismissively.

" Uh, we performed in front of a crowd!", Wakko said happily.

Mickey grinned," Nice... hate the fact that I missed BECAUSE OF THIS JACKASS IN MY HEAD!", he exclaimed angrily.

The Warners winced at the shrill yell.

" But besides the obvious elephant in the room: I need juicy deets", Mickey said leaning forward," I know you all are holding out on me! C'mon, tell me!", he whined, earning chuckles.

" Bugs and Ophelia are back together", Cinderella exclaimed.

" Wow, thanks for the reveal, Cindy", Ophelia drawled.

The princess merely grinned as a reply.

" I love it. Now I've been thinking: what about... Great Gatsby wedding, topped with wine that could last humans centuries but for us at least a week", Mickey said enthusiastically.

" No wedding!"

Pepe stepped forward," My brother and his love are right... there is no wedding".

" I hate the fact I know where this is going", Bugs moaned exasperated.

" There is no wedding until we talk about what the bride will be wearing! And don't even get me started on seating. Y'know there's certain people you can't have at ze same table or else DRAMA~", Pepe said dramatically.

" Stop, we're not getting married", Bugs said flatly.

" Not yet of course but we need to plan ahead, no?", Pepe said cheekily," After all, we can't leave you to plan your own wedding. Only Papa knows what horrid colour scheme you'd allow for ze tables. You have a fabulous fashion sense big brother but decorations could use some work. Ophelia... we've been over this...".

Ophelia groaned," Tell your brother to stop", she said tiredly.

" You know how he gets when he's in planner mode. The skunk got no filter", Bugs said defeated.

Everyone laughed at their little expense. The Warners giggled at the interactions that had been going on.

" Well, if you're planning ours, then of course you can plan Daffy and Della's", Ophelia said grinning.

Pepe gasped," How could I forget?!", he said wide-eyed.

" Now look what you've done", Daffy hissed before he bombarded by the skunk who spewed out suggestions and ideas for the 'wedding'.

" Nice one, doll", Bugs said relieved.

" Okay, maybe we jumped the gun a lil' there", Mickey said sheepishly.

" A lil'?", Yakko teased.

" Hey, the 50s was a painful time, mind you? They were already raising kids together, where was the wedding? Oh, there was none!", Mickey ranted.

Bugs rolled his eyes," Quit complainin'. At least we're together again", he said.

" Yeah, yeah, I'll take that", Mickey said waving him off as his brother laid next to him.

" Didn't Julius ever tell you, you can't have everything", Oswald said teasingly.

" Julius also said you can't get a motorcycle but what did you go ahead and do?", Mickey teased back.

" They sound like you two", Dot giggled.

Yakko and Wakko scoffed," We don't sound like that", they mumbled.

A scream shook everyone out of their good mood. The Looney Tunes instinctively took out their mallets when they heard it.

" Who was that?", Dot asked.

No one answered immediately until one of the Disney villains noticed someone's absence.

" Maleficent's not here", Gaston said worriedly.

" Neither is Aurora", Elsa said surprised.

" That must've been Rory's scream, then", Mickey said worriedly.

Peter Pan burst into the room hurriedly, flying towards Felix in a flash.

" The humans found their way in and cornered Rory and Mal", Peter said panicked.

Worry etched onto everyone's faces, but Felix, however, his grew dark. He's had enough drama today to last him another lifetime, and he was no good mood for more.

" It's okay, Peter", Felix said soothingly as he calmed the frantic boy down before turning to the Looney Tunes," You boys know what to do".

The Looney Tunes nodded as they headed out the doorway calmly despite the situation. But toons knew better. They knew the group and they knew just how dangerous they could be under the right circumstance.

" Lord help those poor humans who are up against ToonTown's most dangerous", Oswald muttered worriedly.

Those souls need that prayer.

End of Part 5

 **This was supposed to be the last of Toon Weekend but due to word counts, extra scenes and time, a part 6 is to be added**.


	36. Chapter 35: Toon Weekend Part 6

**Final part of Toon Weekend. HERE WE GO!**

Chapter 35: Toon Weekend Part 6

Outside the Ink Room, the hallways were dark, with faint lights lighting the pathway around the more complicated side of the utilidors.

The idea of potential harm made the boys feel ill, even if they weren't close to Mal and Rory. But Mickey was close with them and Bugs had a close friendship with the mouse so it became rather... personal.

They were relieved when they still heard Mal and Rory's shouts, meaning the girls were still alive. The situation would've been more dire had Maleficent not be the one involved. After all, out of all the things toons can't do, magic is NOT one of them.

Their only hope was that Mal didn't end up killing someone before they got there. It was bad enough Mickey was already in huge trouble.

The closer they got to the screams, the more the family divided, splitting off into several corridors until it was just Bugs and Daffy left to take on the humans, who might undoubtedly run when the two appear.

" Ever thought of justh sthaying permanently in ToonTown after thisth?", Daffy asked.

" Plenty o' times, especially in cases like these. Less trouble for us", Bugs said thoughtfully," I'm really just stayin' for the Warners right now".

Daffy smiled," Sth-ame. They're stho cute, esthpecially the way they sthcrunch their nosthesth when they're confusthed or when their tonguesth hang out when they're really concentrating on sthomething we taught them", he gushed.

" Or when you buy them a new toy", Bugs added," You're practically that uncle that buys the most expensive gifts for the kids".

" I know", Daffy said grinning proudly," Not asthamed... you know I imagined, a long time ago when we thought it could be possthible, I'd sthpoil my kitsth the way I sthpoil the Warnersth. Daydreaming about a young duckling prancing around in the latest Sthuperman costume or my baby girl playing dressth-up...", he trailed off with a fond smile on his face.

Bugs smiled sadly, remembering Daffy's pain after Clyde grew up and grew distant.

Another yell took the boys out of their thoughts and they quickened their pace. It was until they found themselves in the underground monorail station to ToonTown wherr they found a crowd standing around two toons who they clearly identified.

Fortunately, Maleficent and Aurora weren't injured, but the Disney princess' top looked a little loose like someone who's been messing with it. Daffy growled quietly, jumping to different conclusions in his head.

" Back off!", Maleficent growled, scepter out and glowing with Aurora behind her.

" Look, we only want to talk. We didn't mean to run into you two while you were... kissing", one of the men said calmly.

Bugs and Daffy paled at the man's statement. Maleficent and Aurora was caught outside their act, breaking the council's law. While it wasn't as bad as the inter-studio relationships, villains and heroes were ordered to have a strictly platonic relationship. The punishment for that was at least 10 years minimum on Radiant Island for the villain and 5 months for the hero. It was beyond an unfair punishment and it angered many toons, the Looney Tunes especially.

Considering they have family in Radiant Island for such a crime.

" Why did hesitate on kissing? Are you homophobic? Because if you are, you're giving me more reasons to spell you to Timbuktu", Maleficent growled.

" Mal, please", Aurora pleaded," They might scrap you!".

" We don't mean any harm really", one of the woman said stepping forward, causing Maleficent and Aurora to step back.

" Then why approach?", Maleficent inquired.

" We just wanted to talk", another man said calmly.

The two toonettes looked at each other before staring back at the humans," ...About what?", Aurora asked curiously.

Maleficent scoffed," They're probably trying to ask about Mickey", she said rolling her eyes.

Aurora stared at them, violet eyes glistening," Why do they care? They never cared before. Why now?", she said shivering.

" We-"

" Did you not listen before? Don't come closer!", Maleficent exclaimed.

" I think now's a good time to make our presence known, Daff", Bugs said as he eyed Maleficent's glowing staff," I think she's about to blow".

The duck nodded and walked forward while Bugs stayed behind. Before even, reaching the crowd, he was already noticed by the dark fairy, who grinned at his relatively angry looking appearance.

" Ooh, you're screwed now", Aurora said quietly as she saw Daffy walk towards them.

Maleficent lowered her staff and the humans followed the toonette's gazes to where Daffy stood, a small grin on his bill.

" Hey, I wasthn't interruptin' sthomething, wasth I?", Daffy said sweetly.

" Holy shit, it's Daffy Duck", one of the younger man gushed.

" In the living ink. Now tell me what thisth lil' gathering'sth isth all about. Stheemsth like quite a sthindig, could hear it all the way from the Ink Room", Daffy said folding his arms," C'mon, I'm a patient duck but it doesthn't mean the othersth are asth patient".

" They caught us making out", Aurora said plainly.

" Rory", Maleficent hissed.

" It's Daffy, Mal. We can trust him", Aurora said clutching the dark fairy's hand.

" I know we can trust him, it's THEM I don't trust", Maleficent sneered as she pointed at the humans.

" We're not like those-"

Daffy placed a finger on the human's lip calmly," You need to let the ladiesth finisth, bub", he said before pulling his finger away," Now I need to figure out, why get stho defensthive. Unlessth... there wasth a photo taken".

Daffy stared at the humans, noticing their hesitancy when he mentioned a photo," You took a photo, didn't you?".

" It was just one photo for Tumblr", one of the teens mumbled.

Daffy nodded silently before speaking up," Delete it", he said.

" What?"

" Delete it", Daffy repeated," Now".

" No!", she clutched her phone tightly in her hands.

Daffy groaned, throwing his head back in frustration," Pleasthe don't make me the bad guy", he said cringing.

Staring back at everyone, who still remained defiantly still, the old duck let out a tired sigh. He turned to look at the shadowed area where Bugs stood watching and listening. The rabbit nodded, turning further into the hallway before letting out a loud, sharp whistle that could've pierced a dog's hearing.

Suddenly, the sound of feet racing towards them came alarmingly fast. Suddenly, Road Runner burst through the tunnels, Foghorn running in behind him with a burlap sack. In a matter of a few seconds, the humans were tossed inside and thrown over the rooster's shoulder, the birds walking away while whistling innocently.

" You girls okay?", Bugs said as he walked up to them.

Maleficent scoffed," We're fine. Well, she's fine. I'm rather peeved", she said pouting.

" Interrupted ya before you could get to the good parts, huh", Bugs chuckled.

" Exactly!", Maleficent said," The nerve of them".

" Uh, guys, I think one of the humans left their spawns behind", Aurora said as she crouched next to the ignored stroller, where a baby stared wide-eyed in curiosity at them.

" Oh no", Bugs and Daffy said simultaneously.

" We'll just-"

" Can we keep it?", Aurora asked curiously," Just until its parents get back".

" You do realise you can't take that baby to the Ink Room, right? Minnie will go berserk", Daffy said scratching the back of his neck.

" Then we suppose we can go along with you boys, assuming you're not heading to the Ink Room yourselves", Maleficent said," I doubt Aurora would just leave a baby like that, considering... you know what...".

Bugs and Daffy stared sympathetically at the princess, who cradled the child closely, with a far-off gaze in her eyes.

" You can come along", Bugs said softly.

Aurora smiled, getting up with some help from Daffy before giddily walking away, cooing soft words to the tiny human. With her back turned, Maleficent smiled gratefully at the rabbit before following after her princess. Bugs watched as the couple walked on, his heart clenched at the sight of the princess and the baby.

" Sthe would've been a good mother", Daffy commented.

Bugs agreed but made no vocal comment. She could've been, if history allowed it. Suddenly, he yearned to go back to his kids and Ophelia.

" Let's just get this over with", Bugs muttered.

XXX

" The children are getting restless"

Ophelia along with Jessica, Roger, Mickey, Oswald, Red, Goofy and Cinderella watched as the children sat about more obediently than normal.

The gel had worked wonders, as the young kits were nearly back to their normal selves. But the problem was: the Ink Room was flooded leaving little space to run about. They tried to keep themselves occupied, but they grew bored quickly.

" Maybe they should go out for a couple of minutes", Cinderella said," They've been cooped up in here for four hours".

Ophelia frowned, not liking the idea of leaving any kid, especially the Warners ans Buster, out of her sight. But Cindy was right, the children should get out, even if it was just for a few minutes. They could go stir crazy sitting around for so long.

" You're right. It's just I feel uncomfortable leaving them by themselves. Remember, there could be humans about, and who knows where and when Lasseter might drop in", Ophelia said concerned.

" Lia's got a point", Oswald said tiredly," While the kids are capable, they know they can't hurt humans".

" Ophelia?", Yakko moaned as he plopped next to his nanny," Can we go out?".

" We were just discussing whether we should let you out or not", Ophelia replied.

" Or not?", Yakko questioned.

" Humans. We're concerned the Looney Tunes may have missed a couple or one or two", Cinderella explained.

Yakko frowned," Humans are no fun anymore", he groaned.

" Connor would take offense to that", Mickey commented off-handingly.

" What if we stayed as a group? There's strength in numbers, right? And one of the older kids can watch us. Just please let us go out before Wakko ends up chewing Huey's leg", Yakko pleaded.

The adults looked at each other before Ophelia spoke up," If Max, Roxanne and PJ go with you... can you promise to stay together?", she asked.

" Yes!"

" Goofy", Ophelia said turning around.

" Max!", Goofy called his son over,

The old teen walked over, concern etched on his face," Everything okay, Dad?", he asked.

" We need you, PJ and Roxanne to watch the kids for a while. They want to leave the Ink Room for a bit. Make sure they don't get into any trouble or separate", Goofy explained.

Max nodded," What do I get if I do this?", he asked.

" Advice on what sorta promise ring you should buy for little Roxy", Goofy said grinning.

Max blushed at the statement," Alright, I'll do it with no conditions", he said.

Goofy chuckled," Get's 'im every time", he said.

" Alright, go gather your legions. Tell them to meet Max and his friends out the door", Ophelia said, causing Yakko to whoop in celebration before racing off to tell the others.

" He reminds me of you", Goofy said smirking.

" Really? I don't think I could fit into a door-to-door salesman persona much", Ophelia quipped, but nonetheless smiled at the comment.

Quite a few children were out the door am already by the time Yakko told everyone. Some wanted to stay within the safety of their parents and guardians while others, much like Yakko, yearned to release the energy they've been cooping up for so long.

" Sweet relief!", Dot yelled.

" I was about to lose my mind in there", Buster muttered as Morty and Ferdie followed behind him.

" Ditto", Dewey said as he cartwheeled over to where Buster was standing.

" You'd think they'd expand the Ink Room after so many years", PJ muttered as he stood beside Max.

Max shrugged," Don't think anyone expected what happened today to... well... happen", he said.

" Alright, this is about everyone", Yakko said as Wakko, Webby, Huey and Louie followed out.

" Maybe we can squeeze a few pics in", Louie mumbled as he brought his phone out.

" Now c'mon! Let's get going!", Wakko said as he practically dragged Dot and Louie away.

" Wakko, we're not supposed to separate!", Max exclaimed, the others following behind him.

The toons ran in a frenzy to release their pent up energy. Hours of being cooped up in a tight room would do that to anyone. The kids played around in the intersection path of the utilidors where Max, PJ and Roxanne were able to watch them.

Wakko laughed as he watched his siblings play away and play with their new friends. It reminded him of the time when Skippy still came to the studio to hang out. Unfortunately, the young squirrel couldn't make to the studio anymore due to transportation troubles and school (which was something the Looney Tunes may have felt guilty about).

Suddenly, the small sound of whispering caught Wakko's ears. Which was weird because no one around him was remotely whispering, not even the teens watching them.

" Wakko?", Dot said as she came up towards him," Is everything okay?".

Wakko frowned," I heard someone whispering. I don't think it's just us here anymore", he said.

Dot frowned," Maybe we should go get Yakko and investigate", she suggested," I don't think anyone will notice if we're gone for a few seconds".

" Maybe", Wakko mumbled as Dot went to fetch Yakko.

Dot had managed to drag her reluctant eldest brother away from the game of war tag to where Wakko was standing before the three travelled deeper into the utilidors.

Yakko frowned as the whispering was starting to get louder, meaning they could be getting closer to where the noise was coming from.

The Warners rounded a corner before freezing and backing away when they saw the sight. There was a small group of human children that wondered aimlessly through the utilidors, whispering as they looked about.

" Poor kids, they look a little lost", Yakko said pitifully.

" Yeah...", Dot said concerned.

" Oh well then, let's head back", Yakko said as he turned around to leave.

" Oh no you don't", Wakko said, yanking his brother's tail back to where they stood.

" Oh c'mon! Their parents are probably with the Looney Tunes, if they stay down here they won't get into any trouble", Yakko reasoned.

" But they look distressed", Wakko said concerned," And it IS our jobs to keep people happy... even if we don't want to".

" Wak's got a point", Dot said backing her second brother up.

Yakko groaned," I hate it when you two gang up on me", he muttered.

Wakko and Dot pouted sadly to get their brother to comply with their wants and it was working well, much to Yakko's better judgment.

" Fine! I'll do it", Yakko said getting up," I'll help".

The younger Warners grinned at their brother's defeat, immediately dragging him to where the children gathered. But just as they were about to round the corner again, they found the children staring straight at them curiously.

" Oh shi!... sugar", Yakko said nervously.

" Nice save", Dot muttered sarcastically.

" Hello!", Wakko said cheerfully.

One of the younger children scrunched up their noses as they stared at the Warners," Who are you?", one of the girls asked.

" We're glad you asked, kid!", Yakko said as he and his siblings got into their well-known routine.

" We're the Warner Brothers!", Yakko and Wakko said simultaneously.

" And the Warner Sister!", Dot added.

" I'm Yakko"

" I'm Wakko!"

" And I'm Dot, the cute one!", Dot said charmingly," And the star of the show".

Yakko coughed," Uh... we're actually the stars, all three of us and not just this vain one", he said pointing at his sister.

" You're weird", one of the boys said out of nowhere.

" Chris!"

" What? It's true!", Chris said defensively.

" We know. Weirdness is just a little thing we do. Always adds to our adversaries annoyance", Dot explained.

" Ad-ver-sa-ries?"

Dot cursed inwardly, for the short moment she forgot she was speaking with young human children.

" They mean enemies, Leah", one of the older girls said.

" Oh", Leah said embarrassed.

" Oh don't look so embarrassed, sweetie. I just forgot who I'm talking to", Dot said reassuringly," You'll learn more words the older you get".

" So not that we're looking to get rid of you at all but... where are your folks? How did you get down here?", Yakko asked.

" We were looking for Mickey!", a boy named Emir explained," We wanted to see if he's okay".

" Oh... well Mickey's fine now. No need to worry. You should head back to your parents", Yakko said.

" That's the problem, we don't know where they are", Emir said worried," We lost them a while back".

" Oh you poor things", Dot said sadly," They're lost Yakko".

" And what, pray tell baby sister, can I do about this?", Yakko said folding his arms.

" We gotta cheer 'em up!", Dot said.

" Look, I'm all for a little comedy and laughter but Max is gonna come looking for us soon so we- what are you doing?"

Yakko was surprised when a child came right up to his face, its face scrunched up as he looked at Yakko. The Warner didn't move, curious himself about the child was about to do. Slowly, the child raised its hand and touched Yakko's face gently.

Everyone was surprised at the action, especially Yakko. But the Warner made no move to get away nor say anything, he was solely concentrated on the child's facial expression.

At first, there was confusion with a little curiosity, which changed into excitement (something which Yakko felt as the child's hand started getting less gentle in its exploration) then to plain happiness as he came to a small realisation.

" Fur", he said.

Yakko blinked, out of everything he expected the kid to say, that word was not one of them.

" Sorry about Félix", a girl named Abby said embarrassed," He gets touchy sometimes".

" It's fine", Yakko mumbled, still baffled by the entire ordeal.

Something about Félix felt... familiar...

" Y'know, you all can join us and our friends back out there for a small game, just until your parents come back", Wakko suggested.

The kids looked interested at the offer.

" But you're toons?", Emir said.

" So?", the Warners said, eying him for in case he dared to say something offensive.

" Don't you hate us?"

That took the Warners back. They blinked, comprehending what the boy who was probably around Buster's physical age had just said to them.

" We... we caused you all a lot of pain. Goofy got hurt. Surely you hate us, don't you?", Abby said as she stepped back.

The Warners considered their words carefully, for in one way things could go south but... what if it went up?

" Everyone's different. Even us toons have different personalities of our own. We make our own decisions and sometimes people agree or disagree. We don't hate you, at all. We were actually raised to cheer you lot up", Yakko explained.

" What happened... back there was the job of single-minded humans who won't accept anything that's out of the norm, which in this case, it's us being alive", Dot said.

" Honestly, we wouldn't mind if you lot hanged out with us for a bit. I've only known you for a couple of paragraphs but I can tell you guys are gonna be fun playmates", Wakko said joyfully.

The children had excited smiles on their faces at the prospect of playing with children.

" We've never played with toon children before", Emir said.

" Eh, first time for everything", Yakko said as he guided the group towards the other toon children.

" Are they nice?", Chris asked.

" They're the nicest kids we know. We just met today and we're already good friends", Wakko stated happily.

" Oh Max, we got a surprise for everyone", Dot sang as everyone's attention was on the human children, who shrank back shyly.

" You really want Dad to ground you for eternity, huh", Buster said shaking his head.

" Hey, they're kids. They're the least harmful thing we've come across this entire saga", Dot barked.

" She's right", Yakko added.

" My Dad and Ms Alleycat are gonna kill us", Max murmured as he stared at the human kids who slowly approached the more excitable toon kids.

" Relax Maxie. We'll handle Ophelia", Dot said reassuringly," Although there's nothing we can do about Goofy: you're on your own at that stage".

Max groaned," Alright, just don't hurt them. Remember-"

" Humans are more fragile. We get it. We'll be gentle", Dot promised.

" Got any game suggestions?", Abby asked curiously.

" We could play tag", Webby suggested," We Disney toons don't normally use toon speed so we control it easier. We're not sure about you four though", she said as she stared at Buster and the Warners.

" Uncle Roadie and Speedy taught us speed control years back", Wakko explained," We can still toon speed, but at a pace where it's considered 'not cheating'".

" Oh that is good", Louie said impressed," Now we know who's going to the worst Its".

" Quick question, are toons divided by studios like how Webby just referred to 'Disney toons'?", Emir asked curiously.

" Yeah", Huey answered," It's kinda a divide in the system, sometimes stereotypes are thrown in there like 'All Disney toons are innocent' or 'All Nickelodeon toons depend on fart jokes for comedy'".

" The Nickelodeon thing is kinda a half-truth. We can blame 'Breadwinners'", Dot added.

" That's why the Looney Tunes have a 'No fart jokes' policy at Acme Loo. It's low", Buster said shrugging.

" Enough nerd talk!", Dot said grinning before poking Louie's arm," You're it!".

XXX

' It's tough being a toon', Bugs thought bitterly as he watched the group of adult humans they had sacked a couple of minutes earlier squirm and shout until Foghorn lifted the sacks off of them.

" What the-"

Bugs tilted his head, watching them curiously from a safe distance of two arm lengths. Marvin had checked for guns to fortunately found none, but that didn't stop him from being tense and alert.

Sylvester managed to retrieve a chair for Aurora who held the human baby close to her, talking softly to the little child.

Bugs cleared his throat and suddenly all eyes were on him. He sat there, staring at the human who sat in closest in his line of sight.

The human gaped at the sight of Bugs, who looked more irritated at being gawked at.

" You're Bugs Bunny"

" I know. There was no need to tell me my name, doc", Bugs said," But yours, I'd like to know".

" David"

" Like Nani's David", Aurora said quietly as she listened in.

" Yes Princess Aurora", David said.

" It's Miss Aurora", Maleficent hissed.

" Huh"

" And she ain't a princess, doc. Not to us at least", Bugs said.

" I'm confused, did I say something wrong?"

" I'll speak, David. It's okay", a woman spoke up," Hi. I'm Alexis".

Bugs nodded, urging her to continue.

" Could you maybe tell us why you brought us here?", Alexis asked.

" An... interrogation so to say", Bugs said calmly.

" Why interrogate us? We did nothing wrong?", a teen spoke out.

" You took a photo without their permission", Bugs said glancing at Maleficent and Aurora, who were out of eyesight from the humans.

" It's just a photo"

" Not to us. Not to the toons who care about Maleficent and Aurora", Bugs said coldly.

" Bu-"

" Kyra", Alexis said sternly," Sorry about my niece, Bugs".

" Mr Bunny", Maleficent said

" Huh"

" Call me Mr Bunny, Ms Alexis. Only my family, friends and my girlfriend call me Bugs", he said calmly.

" Why?"

" When you call an elderly persthon you're familiar with, what do you call them?", Daffy asked.

" Mr or Ms and their last name", Alexis answered.

" Now this is a similar case. Calling him just Bugs is considered disrespect in ToonTown unless he gave you permission", Maleficent stated," It's how younger toons earn their respect, by showing they have respect".

" That makes sense", David mumbled.

" Excuse us... Mr Bunny... we didn't know", Alexis said sheepishly.

Bugs waved them off," It's alright", he said," What's not alright is taking a photo of two people in a private moment".

" They were in a public area", Kyra scoffed.

" Watch ya tongue!", Bugs spat, glaring at the girl with so much anger the humans shrank back, unaccustomed to seeing the rabbit be so stern," You weren't supposed to be there anyway!".

" Y-Yes M-Mr Bunny", Kyra said, voice trembling in fear.

Bugs huffed, the need to be surrounded by more comforting people rising.

" We need that photo to be deleted", Bugs stated.

" Can't we just ask why?"

" You can't", Lola said speaking up," We're not allowed to answer such questions".

" We also need to know who put that video up of Mickey transforming into the Shadow Blot", Maleficent spoke up.

At the mention of Mickey, the humans grew more concerned when hearing about the mouse.

" Is Mickey okay?", one of them asked.

" He was fine before we heard screams. He's probably havin' debates about comin' here himself", Bugs growled angrily," Besides, why would you care?".

" Should there be a reason to care?", Alexis asked.

" You never did before. They never did. Why now? Because ya realised that everything you've watched as a kid was a hoax. Because ya finally realized that Walt Disney-", Bugs gasped," -A FLAWED MAN. Didn't your folks ever warn you: take everything the media spews out with a pinch of salt. It'll save ya a bunch I tell ya".

" Okay, we get it. You're hurt-"

" NO! You don't. get. it. And you never will and we accepted that. We just have to accept EVERYTHING you throw at us. The hatred, the anger, the fear, the betrayal, THE DEATHS!!", Bugs roared, gripping David's arms tightly," ...Honey... my dear... beloved... mother... was killed by one of those goons up there. And what happened? NOTHING! NOTHING HAPPENED. HONEY DIDN'T GET ANY JUSTICE. SHE DIED ALONE! COLD! BEATEN-UP WITHOUT ANYONE COMING TO HER BLOODY RESCUE!".

Daffy looked away, blinking rapidly as he felt the the long dried tears return. Bugs just had to bring up their mother.

Bugs shuddered," That day... that day made me lose any little trust I had in you lot. The so-called 'creators' of our kind. I hated you. And I still do. I know you're not them. But you're just as guilty. Why?", he said lowly," Because evil prevails when good people do nothing. You did nothing to help us! AT ALL! And now, here you ride in all concerned but still takes photos of two women without their consent".

Everyone was silent and crying. The only other sounds were that of the baby's frightful crying after hearing Bugs yell.

" Isn't that a violation of sort? Everyone has the right to privacy, correct? Well... what happened to theirs? Or... are they not human enough for you?", Bugs said darkly.

There was a cold pause in the air. All eyes were on the group of humans who sat silently bound, afraid to move because they feared of breaking down. There was a great divide now, no blurred lines that could hide naivety, it was as clear as day...

Toons were mistreated. And it was their fault.

" You are right", Alexis said quietly," You... are 100% correct. This is... our fault. You... didn't deserve to be treated the way you were today. You didn't deserve to be treated like that anyway! We'll never know how bad you have it. And I believe... you prefer it that way. To save you from the pity. But I say this with all the honesty and compassion in my heart that we really, truly want to help you all. And we're concerned because we care. Maybe not as much before, but now... we really do", she said.

Bugs softened his gaze and the humans could see just how old he looked in comparison to his television screen self.

" Y'know... I was a huge fan of you when I was a kid", David spoke," I thought you were like... the coolest toon ever, tricking bad guys and stuff. This might be like an unusual question but... how old... are you?".

" You should know I waa born in the '40, doc"

" No, I mean like... physically", David stressed.

Bugs hummed," The character Bugs Bunny, the one on TV, is in his mid 20s but I, the actor, am 40", he said.

David nodded, accepting the answer," Y'know this is kinda like human actors. Freaking 30-year-olds play high school students kinda thing", he said.

The Looney Tunes snorted seeing the truth in that statement.

" Umm... so is this one of yours?", Aurora said as she brought the sleeping baby over, with Maleficent lingering behind.

" Yes, she's mine", one of the women said, worry evident on her face.

" Umm", Aurora hesitated, looking at Bugs who merely nodded for her to pass through.

Aurora kneeled to hand the baby over safely to her mother. The mother smiled gratefully before turning to her baby with a relieved smile. This would have been Aurora's cue to leave but she stayed, watching the interaction a little longer.

The woman took notice of this and asked," Is everything alright, Miss Aurora?".

" ...That was the longest time I've ever held a baby in my whole life", Aurora said softly.

" Rory...", Maleficent said.

" Mothers usually ask me to hold their kids but as soon as the picture's taken, they get ripped away", Aurora said quietly in a daze.

Porky walked over from where he stood at the door and coaxed the princess away from the human baby back towards Maleficent.

" I-It's probably best t-t-to take her back to the Ink Room", Porky said softly as the dark fairy was handed the whimpering princess.

" C'mon, let's get you back to Snow", Maleficent murmured.

The humans watched as the two walked away, the supposed villain comforting the princess on the way out. Bugs folded his arms as the door closed.

" Was she a mother as well?", the mother asked.

" ...She planned to become one. But unfortunately, the animators remembered to add the outside parts, but not the inside", Bugs said sadly," And when the creators decided to just create the children, they came out, according to them, wrong".

" What happened?", Alexis asked.

Bugs shrugged, not feeling he should answer their questions. Daffy sighed, stepping forward to explain.

" The kids were made but we only saw a few", Daffy explained," Mr Disney would not be who he was if he were not a perfectionist".

The humans nodded, swallowing the guilt rising in their throats.

" Let them go", Bugs said, prompting Foghorn, Wile and Lola to back away to give the humans space to leave.

" Eh, what are you doing?", Daffy asked worriedly.

" Daffy, I'm about to do something that'll either ruin us or bring us straight to the top", Bugs said.

" Stho to put it sthort, you're about to do sthomething sthupid", Daffy said flatly.

" Yep!", Bugs said cheerfully as he whipped around to face the humans.

" What's going on?", David asked.

Bugs smiled," You wanna prove that you're here to mend the long broken tie?", he asked.

" Yes", they said without hesitation.

" Then follow us"

XXX

" Alright! I give up! Buster wins!", Louie said tiredly.

The rabbit cheered in celebration, doing a small dance that probably aggravated Louie's already sore pride.

The children giggled as they watched the interaction. At the moment, there was no divide. There were just children having fun together.

" I always wondered what it's like to play with toons", Emir said grinning," Now I know!".

" Now you know, kid!", Yakko laughed.

" Oh if Uncle Mickey could see us now!", Huey sighed," He'd be so happy".

" Really?", Abby said surprised," Wouldn't he be mad like earlier?".

" Oh no. Uncle Mickey's not like that all. He always used to dream about peace between us. I think today someone really worked him up", Ferdie signed.

" It was Michael Eisner", Yakko said," Apparently, he said to the media something about this weekend and... this chaos happened".

" That was mean", Felix said frowning.

" Well he and Roy Jr did have their fair share of differences", Huey said calmly.

Louie scoffed," Fair share?", he said mockingly.

" C'mon! We don't want to make it look that bad", Huey hissed.

" Whatever. If Roy O fought harder, maybe Eisner would've been off the Toon Council too", Louie said darkly.

" KIDS!!"

" Uh oh!", the toons children said.

" Oh no", the teens said faltering.

Their parents were calling.

" We gotta go", Dot said.

" But we can't just leave them here!", Webby said pointedly.

" Well we can't take them back to the Ink Room", PJ said reasonably.

" There's no way we're taking them with us!", Max exclaimed.

The Warners raised unimpressed brows," Really?", they said in unison.

" Really", Max said firmly.

" REALLY", the Warners repeated, staring at him heatedly.

Max faltered," Maybe...".

A few minutes later

The Ink Room was silent when the kids came back, the human children included and in tow. It was the latter's that brought the once raging room to a standstill as they stood out like a sore thumb.

" I can explain", Max said," Actually... I can't. I have no idea what happened during the scene change".

Goofy groaned, his body too sore to deal with his son.

Ophelia looked questionably at the Warners, who merely shrugged and mouthed out an 'We'll explain when Bugs comes'. She let an exhausted sigh, completely done with today's events.

Mickey snorted from where he laid with Oswald," Bugs said they're manipulative", he said fondly.

" Very manipulative", Ophelia added, massaging her temple as she sat on a nearby stool.

" You're very pretty"

Ophelia looked up to find Leah staring at her, with an adorable smile on her face as she snuck a peek at the cat toonette.

" Really?", Ophelia said hesitantly.

" Uh huh", Leah said adorably," Just like a princess".

Ophelia stared at the child, never hearing such words come out of the mouth of a human. Most words from them about her were basic slut-shame. She felt her heart grow a little lighter.

" Thank you", Ophelia said softly.

Some toons smiled a little at the interaction, happy to see something positive come out of this day, even it weren't for their own benefit.

" Their parents are with Dad and the others. We were hoping we could hold them here 'til their done", Buster explained.

Felix wheeled over, looking at the children closely," I suppose... they could stay a little longer... until of course their parents get back", he said with a smile.

" YES!", the children cheered.

" But that doesn't mean you're off the hook though. Warners, you are in big trouble!", Ophelia said frowning angrily.

" We know", The Warners said sighing.

" Wait, where's Félix?", Abby said panicked.

The little boy in question had been approaching Mickey's cot while everyone was distracted, wanting to get a closer look at the mouse and rabbit laying next to each other. Oswald was the first to notice the child's presence, nudging his baby brother to get his attention.

" Well who are you, little one?", Oswald said softly.

" Up! Up!", Félix said, making a grabbing motion.

Oswald, though hesitantly, picked up the child and placed him on the cot with his brother, who smiled softly at the boy.

" Mickey", Félix giggled out as he tried to reach for the star.

Mickey held his arms out and the boy jumped into them, uncaring of the tubing surrounding the mouse making Mickey wince when he felt a small jab. But the giggle that escaped the boy calmed Mickey down.

" Hey there you", Mickey said, nuzzling his nose against Félix's.

" Fur", Félix said giggling as he rubbed his hands over Mickey's face.

" Félix!", Abby said embarrassed as she rushed over," I'm sorr-".

" Busy body, eh. He's a cutie. It's fine kid. It's been a while since I've held a human child anyway...", Mickey said chuckling fondly as Félix nuzzled into his chest.

Everyone smiled sadly as Mickey rocked the child softly, humming a small tune he heard his mother Lillian sang him and his human sisters to sleep when they were young. Things really went downhill when everyone whoever supported them left them.

" Are you feeling okay?", Emir asked," You fainted just like my big brother does sometimes".

Mickey smiled," I'm fine. Tired but fine. I'll be better much before my 90th though", he said playfully.

Oswald rolled his eyes fondly, his brother was truly fond of bad jokes.

" Anybody in here", Aurora said hesitantly.

" AURORA!", the Disney princesses said as they swarmed her.

" Where in Milt Kahl's name were you?! You had me worried sick", Snow White said as she scanned the third oldest princess' body.

" I'm fine, Snow. Really. No need to worry. Mal and I just wanted a moment alone", Aurora explained.

" Which didn't happen by the way because we got disturbed", Maleficent said grumpy, Lady Tremaine yelling her ear off for worrying her.

" Is Bugs and the others?", Ophelia asked worriedly.

" How were the humans? Were they cruel? Completely toonist or what?", Jessica asked.

" The Looney Tunes are fine", Maleficent said before scoffing," The humans though... they were utterly ridiculous. They came because they 'cared'. Utter balderdash. They didn't care before, why now?".

" Because they feel sorry", one of the human kids spoke up.

" Why feel sorry? They owe us the world for entertaining them but instead we get the garbage", Maleficent scoffed.

" They were nice though. I got to hold a human baby for a whole half hour", Aurora said.

The amount of toonette's that gasped and raced towards Aurora was saddening, the women racing to hear the princess' time.

" It was so soft... and it clung to me like it's life depended on me... which it practically did! Oh but it was an amazing experience. And it started crying-"

Ophelia smiled, recalling the memory of the baby Warners. How they constantly needed her near them and how Dot snuggled into her. It made her heart ache.

Such was the pain of a grieving mother.

Wakko sat on Ophelia's lap and hugged her tightly," Cheer up Ophelia! You got me, Yakko and Dot to coddle after all", he said good-naturedly.

Ophelia smiled, kissing the boy on the forehead," Hmm... good thing huh", she said softly.

" Miss Aurora, when is Bugs coming back?", Dot asked.

" They should be here in a few minutes. Maybe they're doing a last minute guilt trip", Aurora said.

" Eh, not quite Rory", Bugs said sheepishly as he walked through the door.

" Bugs!", the kids cheered, running to hug the rabbit.

All stress melted away when the kids tackled him, feeling more at peace after a long while.

" You're back sooner than expected", Felix said raising a brow," How did it go?".

" Ah, you see... a funny thing happened", Bugs said nervously," The thing with the humans... it's still going on".

Everyone was confused by the statement and became worried. Mickey, despite the child in his arms and Minnie and Oswald's protests, leaned forward in interest. Felix looked suspiciously at the hare, his gaze questioning and hard.

" What did you do?", Felix asked.

" It's not what I did. It's more what I'm about to do", Bugs said sheepishly," Bring 'em in, fellas".

Everyone stood back as the Looney Tunes brought in the group of humans, much to everyone but Mickey's horror, the mouse looked rather delighted at Bugs' idea. The children cheered and rushed towards their parents excitedly, except Lil' Félix, who seemed content to relax against Mickey's fur.

" I am loving this situation right now", Mickey said happily as he sat back and watched.

" Bugs Bunny!", Felix started, as everyone started yelling

" Now I know you're mad but hear me out", Bugs said steadily," I figured: we wouldn't want to deal with a war. Knowing that the city's facing a rough time at the moment. So I chose peace over war. And what a better way to bring peace than to unite our two people with pleasant conversations and life stories".

" Daffy, I think your brother lost it", Snow White said with her hands on her hips.

" I blame Mickey", Daffy said pointing at the smug mouse.

" Guilty as charged", Mickey cackled.

" I don't think it's that bad of an idea", Wakko said quietly, everyone going silent to hear what he wanted to say," Peace is better than a war. And who knows! They could become a huge help in the future".

Bugs smiled, grateful that he had at least Mickey and Wakko on his side.

" We stand with our brother and Bugs on this", Yakko said proudly as he and Dot held their brother's hand in firm support.

" Ophelia?", Dot said looking up at her," What about you?".

Ophelia frowned, looking doubtful as she remembered every single time a human slammed down on her, spitting acidic words. But Bugs' eyes tore at her soul, the rabbit practically begging her to take his side for this. But could she after humanity wronged her. But then she remembered Leah's words and Connor's acceptance. A clear sign of there being good people in the world. And Bugs had a good judgement of character, he would never do this if he truly thought these humans were a threat...

" I don't see why we can't give this a try", Ophelia said hesitantly as she looked at Bugs' hopeful expression.

He grinned at her reply and she felt her heart melt. That grin was going to absolutely ruin her.

" Thank you", Alexis said to them before looking at everyone," Hello".

Some toons waved but others remained glaring. And Alexis admitted that she felt intimidated by Minnie's hard stare.

" I'm sure you know almost everyone", Bugs said.

" We do fortunately", David said awkwardly as he felt placed on the spot.

Their eyes landed on Mickey, who didn't seem bothered by the sudden attention. He was much too used to it, even if he despised it.

" I get you're all a little starstruck but please, Minnie gets agitated when people stare too long", Mickey said relaxed.

" Sorry", David said sheepishly.

" Are you okay, Mic- uh Mr Mouse?", Alexis said hesitantly, almost forgetting her manners.

Mickey smiled," So Bugs still trained you beforehand, so cute. I would've dealt with your untrained mannerisms. After all", his eyes shifted from blue to green," There are many ways to discipline you lot if I recall".

The adults shivered but the children remained undisturbed.

" Connor! Connor!", Mickey exclaimed.

The assistant walked over concerned as he lowered his phone from his ear," Mr Mickey?", he said curiously.

" Get me a glass of gin. I'm in a cheerful mood", Mickey said joyfully," Any of you humans drink?".

" You drink?", one of the women questioned.

" But of course. What sane toon goes about their day pretending to be cheerful 2D airheads without a little liquor somewhere in the day", Mickey said laughing as Connor handed him the glass," Thanks kid".

" Are you even supposed to be drinking?", Ophelia asked.

" Hmm. Good question. I'll bring it up with Weisburg later", Mickey said before turning to the humans," Don't worry. I won't spill on the little guy".

" Were you always like this?", David asked," 'Cause this is a fricking huge character jump from TV to real life".

" It's called acting, kiddo. We all do it. Or did it concerning some of my close confidants", Mickey said.

" Right. Because movies get finished or shows are finished and/or cancelled", David said.

" Uh huh", Mickey agreed along many other toons.

" So what happens after?", Emir asked," What happens after all that is done".

" You move onto finding a place and making a name in ToonTown", Bugs explained," Usually while filming, we either stay in or near the studio. But once that's done, we hightail back to ToonTown".

" ToonTown's not kind to newcomers. Even if your movie was successful, it wouldn't matter", Huey said," Frozen was a massive success but Elsa and Anna are treated as ordinary citizens".

" To put it short, unless you got a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame or you're one of the city's biggest benefactors, you are a mere ant in a gigantic connected colony", Louie said.

" Huh, so it works like that", Kyra said.

" Also, that photo you took needs some discussion", Bugs said.

" What photo?", Mickey asked.

" This young lady took a very incriminating picture of me and Rory making out", Maleficent explained," And she's really stubborn about deleting it".

" Is that so? Thought it would make a good picture, eh?", Mickey said.

" I'm a Maleficent x Aurora shipper. You don't know how happy I am now that I know my ship is canon", Kyra explained.

" I didn't understand a thing she just said", Ophelia muttered.

" What does a ship have to do with Mal and Rory?", Roger said confused.

" It means I like them as a couple", Kyra explained.

" OH!", the toons said in realisation.

" You don't know how many years we pondered over that", Lola said with a laugh.

" Human slang. We'll never quite understand it", Mickey said shaking his head.

" It's not even slang, it's basic internet vocabulary", Kyra said chuckling.

" Well s'cuse me. Last time I was on the internet I saw some very disturbing artwork of me and Daffy. Couldn't look him in the eye for the next several weeks", Bugs said disturbed.

" Baffy's so cute though", Kyra said grinning," You'd make an adorable couple".

" HE'S MY BROTHER", Bugs and Daffy exclaimed.

" Like that stopped the shippers before", Kyra said grimly.

" Aww... we're all bonding already", Mickey said cheerfully," There's nothing so uniting than to humiliate Bugs and Daffy".

" Mouse, if you weren't friends with Bugs, I swear on my creator's creativity-", Daffy's rant came to a close when Connor let out a small yelp after checking his phone, letting out the message everyone's been dreading.

" Lasseter's here", Connor said dreadfully.

" No...", Felix breathed out.

" Take the kid", Mickey said to Kyra," Move quickly, this is not gonna be pretty".

" You better hide", Bugs said to Alexis as the toons started pushing the humans behind them, shushing the children to make sure Lasseter didn't see or hear them.

Footsteps rang out through sensitive toon ears for several seconds. The Warners stood next to Ophelia who hid behind Bugs and Daffy as everyone held their breaths.

Silence travelled through the room as the door opened, John Lasseter walking in with the scariest look of rage that had even the villains shaking. The toonettes and children made themselves as scarce as possible, only the males appearing up front. Connor moved to the front of the room quickly.

" Mr Lasseter you'r-", Connor said.

" Don't speak boy. This is between me and that vermin", John said angrily.

Connor was about to talk back but stopped when Mickey spoke up.

" It's okay, Connor. It's okay"

" It's not-"

" Connor", Mickey said sternly before softening," Please".

Connor lowered his head and moved aside, but he made sure that the ex-CCO of Pixar knew he was glaring at him.

" Well, it looks like you finally screwed up this time, Mickey", John said cruelly," Now the whole world knows what you are".

Toons growled at the use of Mickey's name.

" Indeed they do", Mickey said coolly.

" Now the factor is, what are me and the council gonna do about you?", John said.

" How about setting me free?", Mickey suggested.

John laughed, grabbing Mickey by the collar of his shirt," After that stunt you pulled! You'll be lucky to still stay a life sentence on Radiant Island for this. But fortunately, you're not...", he growled.

" Scrapper for me, huh. I feel so special", Mickey said sarcastically.

" More like scrapper for you... and your brother", John said darkly.

" Leave Oswald out of this", Mickey said angrily.

" It was Oswald's JOB to make sure you didn't let that monster out. He left you to let that monster slip out. Now Disney and myself is in the eye because parents let their children near the same thing that killed many toons", John ranted.

" Last time I checked, you're only in the eye of the public because you couldn't keep your pants on and your hands where they should be", Bugs said bravely.

" You stay out of this rabbit! You're already on thin ice", John exclaimed, pushing Mickey roughly back onto the cot.

" I'm aware. But I still don't give a crap when you're planning to kill my best friend because for this once he was just a little too emotional", Bugs growled.

They were chest to chest, ready to tear each other's throats out with Lasseter's sneer and Bugs constant growling.

" Why is it that Mickey and all of us have to hide who we are? Why are we the ones getting the short end when we have break our bodies to keep you happy? Why can't we be free?!", Bugs exclaimed.

" You wanna know why? Because humanity will never accept this. They will never accept that you will be anything except what you are on TV. You are cartoon characters, mere drawings to keep children entertained. You are only good at being accident prones-"

Goofy and Roger looked hurt at the words, being reminded of why people were so wary to be around them in case they goof up.

" -Lunatics"

The Warners glared at him as they stood by Ophelia, ready to show him what real lunatics looked like. And judging by the even sharper glares from the Looney Tunes, the toons couldn't agree more.

" -Caricatures"

The Crows backed further into the crowd, reminded of what they represented.

" -Sex objects"

Jessica flinched at the words and Red shifted uncomfortably. Daffy noticed her discomfort and pulled Red into a side hug, whispering words of comfort to his little sister. But what aggravated the Warners was that Lasseter was looking directly at Ophelia when he had said that, Wakko already lunging for the man's neck but got pulled back by Bugs.

" -Violent heathens!"

" And I'm proud of it!", Wakko yelled as he tried to convince Bugs to let him go.

" You all have no purpose to mingle in with the human crowd WHATSOEVER", John exclaimed," You bloody, terrible, vermin INKWASTES!".

Some of the younger toons flinched at the word. The humans hiding had their hands over their mouths at the disgusting display of racism before them.

" I've seen quite enough vulgarity", Alexis said as she stepped out of her hiding spot," A sexual harasser and an Anti Toon. How much of a monster can you be!".

Whatever else Lasseter had wanted to say was sent down the drain when the mass of humans appeared from behind the toons. He paled at the sight of them, especially when he noticed some of the teens had their phones out.

" W-W-What are you doing down here? This is a restricted area!", Lasseter exclaimed.

" But you're here, and last time I checked, you're not working under Disney anymore", Alexis said challenging.

" But I'm head of the Toon Council", Lasseter said confidently," I have a say over what happens to them".

" And they don't", David said.

" Of course not! They're just drawings", John said.

" They're NOT just drawings", Kyra yelled," They're living, sentient beings with feelings, dreams and thoughts of their own".

The toons' hearts felt lighter when Kyra said those words they had longed to hear.

John laughed," But of course they can think on their own! But its those thoughts that irritates the anger out of me. If you knew the affairs these vermins have", he said madly," Bugs Bunny is a prime example. All I need is evidence. Warner Bros should have left you to die in that gas leak".

" Gas leak?", Bugs said frowning.

" You should stop", Abby said," You should really stop or else".

" Or else what?", John said laughing cruelly.

Kyra showed him her phone, where a video of the entire scene he made, including when he grabbed Mickey and threatened to scrap him, when he spat insults at the toons, the whole shebang.

" It would really bad for you, if everyone on Twitter... Instagram... Tumblr... Facebook see how much of a monster you really are", Kyra said.

" You-You wouldn't dare", John said angrily.

" Oh I wouldn't", Kyra said mockingly before she tossed the phone over to Dot," But they would".

" Oops, my finger slipped", Dot said as she sent the video through every social media site on the planet.

" Why you little-! Ack-", Lasseter choked when Bugs grabbed him by the throat.

" I think it's time we show Mr Lasseter the door, eh Mickey", Bugs said playfully.

" Indeed, Bugs. Blotlings! Please escort John off our park please", Mickey said as two Slobbers grabbed hold of Lasseter's arms, carrying him out.

" You all will regret this! Mark my words, Mickey Mouse, I will get rid of you traditionals! They should've left you in that gas leak back in the 80s", and with that, Foghorn and Gaston slammed the doors shut, sending the room into a silence.

" Well that eventful", Gaston said breaking the silence.

The toons chuckled, but the humans remained in a stoic silence.

" Did you have to go through that all the time?", David asked.

Mickey shrugged," Not in the very beginning. Lasseter only took over after Chuck Jones died. The real hardships started then. Our first taste came... after Walt died", he said

"Walt would've never had put Lasseter in charge if he knew what was going on", Snow White said.

" Neither would Leon and the others", Bugs said fondly.

" But to answer your question. It's a yes and a no", Minnie said softly.

The humans looked down shamefully.

" Here's your phone back", Dot said handing the phone to Kyra.

" Thanks", Kyra said softly as she looked at the photo she took of Maleficent and Aurora...

And deleted it.

" Sorry for causing you all so much trouble. I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry", Kyra said shamefully.

Kyra felt a hand be placed on her shoulder and found her chin being lifted up so she could see Ophelia's face," It's okay, so long as you learned your lesson in the end".

" And you clearly did, kid", Bugs said crouching next to Ophelia," And we're proud of you. All of you".

The humans smiled as they looked at the smiling toons around them.

" Alright folks. Toons and humans alike. The day's still young and frankly, I'd like to continue with the festivities", Felix said.

" Yeah!", Dot said," We still got some rides we wanna go on".

" And we'd be happy if you can join us", Mickey said softly.

" But Toon Weekend-"

" Is now about celebrating unity between our people. Which is about time. See you kids up top", Mickey said winking at them as he, Minnie, Oswald and Felix strolled with them, leaving the Looney Tunes behind.

" Well, that all happened", Daffy said.

" Uh huh", The Warners said numbly.

" So we got two options: we can stay at the park and witness history being made and make up for this eventful day OR we can go to the studio and take a very long nap before heading home. Everyone for the nap, say Ay", Bugs said.

" Ay!", Everyone said raising their hands.

" We are literally so tired, its not even funny anymore", Yakko groaned as he leaned against Ophelia tiredly.

" Alright then, let's head home", Ophelia said picking Yakko up.

XXX

It had become clear that the Looney Tunes will possibly be staying the night when supper time came and everyone was still snoring away.

" The poor couch will probably have Foghorn's shape on it now at this point", Ophelia said.

Bugs hummed as he leaned into Ophelia tiredly, both sipping their coffee.

" Do you remember a gas leak?", he asked.

" No, not in the slightest", Ophelia said frowning," Betty said it was all over the news but I hardly remember a thing".

" Do you think we should be concerned? 'Cause I can hardly remember anything that happened that day", Bugs asked.

" Maybe", Ophelia said yawning," I'm heading to bed. Will you check on the kids for me please?", she asked.

" Sure", Bugs replied.

Ophelia planted a kiss on his cheek," Thank you", she cooed before going to bed.

" Anytime", Bugs murmured as he watched her walking to her room.

Meanwhile, the kids sat in a circle on Yakko's bed. Buster was told everything that the Warners went through the adventure, with Trickster and Mahogany's involvement and Misfit's help.

" Dang...", Buster said lowly," This... this is a lot to take in", he said.

" Buster, you can't tell anyone about this. Not Bugs or even Babs", Yakko said seriously.

" Yeah, Dad would flip if he found out. What does Trickster and Mahogany want with you three anyway?", Buster asked.

" We don't know. But Mahogany's been making us have an identity crisis for a while now", Dot said.

" And this Misfit guy... your 'brother'... can he really be trusted?", Buster asked.

" Yes-", Wakko was cut off by Yakko answering.

" I don't 100% trust him", Yakko said," But if our family is in danger, we gotta do something".

" True", Buster said sighing," I'll help in the best way I can. But you three have to promise me something".

" What?"

" That if this thing gets outta hand. Like way out of our control. You guys have to tell Dad and the others", Buster said sternly.

" Buster, you promised-"

" Look, ever since Dad adopted me, the first thing he ever told me was stay away from Trickster Fox and I understood why. Trickster is dangerous and mad. I don't want there to be a point where we're cornered and the Looney Tunes have no idea what's going on", Buster explained," So please".

The siblings looked at each other and sighed," Fine. We promise", Yakko said softly.

" Good. I'm gonna go get me some juice. Be back soon", Buster said leaving the room.

" Okay", Wakko said quietly before the room submerged into silence.

" Hey siblings"

The Warners jumped at the voice, looking behind them to find Misfit sitting crosslegged, staring at them with interest.

" Who was that blue bunny?", Misfit asked.

" That was Buster", Wakko said," He's Bugs' son".

" Son? Bugs? Bugs Bunny has a son?", Misfit said surprised.

" Well adopted, but Bugs loves him so much that it doesn't matter whether he's by ink-related or paper", Wakko said happily.

" Ah", Misfit said softly in a daze.

" We asked Buster to help us with the plan, since he's kinda like a brother to us", Dot said," If that's okay with you".

Misfit shook out of his daze and smiled," Of course. I see no problem with it", he said

" Really? I thought you'd freak", Yakko said.

" Not at all. If you feel like he'll be helpful, then I see no problem", Misfit said standing up," I gotta go".

" So soon", Yakko asked with a raised brow.

Misfit looked at Yakko calmly," Yes unfortunately. Besides, you three need some sleep. Take care, siblings".

" Bye Misfit", Wakko and Dot said while Yakko glared at him.

When Misfit left, Wakko and Dot glared at their brother.

" Why are you being rude to Misfit?", Wakko asked.

" What? Did you see the way he reacted when Buster was brought up?", Yakko said," Something fishy's going on".

" Oh for Friz sake, Yakko! Just because some pretty mouse YOU JUST MET told you not to trust him, you suddenly have a change of heart", Dot said.

" We also JUST MET Misfit", Yakko replied," All I'm saying is that we should take what he says with a pinch of salt".

" You're doing the exact same thing you did with Ophelia", Dot said frowning.

" But this is different", Yakko stressed," You have to trust me this time, please!".

" Goodnight Yakko", Dot said angrily as she went to opposite end of the bed, refusing to look or continue the conversation.

" Wakko?", Yakko said softly, hoping his brtoher was on his side.

Wakko looked so torn between his brother and his sister. It came to a point where it began to be too much for him.

" I can't", Wakko said getting off the bed and out of the room, away from the drama, bumping into Buster on the way out.

" Woah, wait-", Buster said shocked before looking to Yakko," What happened?".

Yakko shook his head," Not now", Yakko said tiredly.

Wakko was sniffling out in the hallway, overwhelmed by the fighting between his siblings. Yakko and Dot usually had qualms, but not as bad as that.

" Wakko?"

Wakko looked up to find Bugs staring at him, eyes filled with concern.

" What happened, kiddo?", Bugs asked softly.

" Yakko and Dot are fighting", Wakko said tearfully.

" Do you wanna sleep with me and Phels?", Bugs asked, figuring Wakko wasn't about to go back to that warzone if he could help it.

Wakko sniffed and nodded, allowing Bugs to pick him up and carry him into Ophelia's room.

Ophelia was half-asleep when they entered room, aware of at least Bugs' presence until she felt a small body press into her.

" Wakko?", Ophelia said worriedly, not liking the sound of his whimpering," What happened?".

" Sibling dispute", Bugs said.

" Yakko and Dot?", she asked worriedly.

" Uh huh. If those two don't make up by tomorrow afternoon, we're doing an intervention", Bugs said as he took Wakko's hat and placed on the end table.

Ophelia nodded, looking down at the forlorn Wakko and kissing the top of his head. Wakko nuzzled closer and closed his eyes, forgetting about earlier's fight and focusing on how warm the toons on either side of him were, falling into dreamless sleep.

Dot laid awake, angry and hurt by Yakko's actions. She believed her brother would've learned his lesson but turns out to be the opposite. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on sleep but then she remembered...

" _Tata, my little creation_ "

And at this point, Dot Warner had officially given up on sleep.

End of Toon Weekend (FINALLY)


	37. Chapter 36: Intervention of a sweet kind

**Sorry for the wait. Here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Intervention of a sweeter kind

 **Another night, another dream** _._

 **Dot mentally groaned as she found herself sitting under a desk with a toon theory beginner's book laid out in front of her. Her legs were tucked in under her chin as her eyes scanned the book before her**.

 **The sound of a door slamming shook Dot out of her concentration as she shifted closer into the corner of the table. The sound of angry mumbling grew louder until the chair by the table scraped against the wooden floor**.

" **Stupid goons couldn't follow simple orders", someone muttered as they sat down and shifted closer to the table until their foot bumped into Dot's arm**.

 **Dot eyed the tail as her body was turned to watch the newcomer. She knew the sight of that tail since yesterday**.

" **Dorothy Anna, get out from under there** "

 **Dot winced when she saw Trickster's face as clear as daylight, looking annoyed on at her**.

" **What are you even doing under there?", Trickster asked as he sat up**.

" **Wakko's annoying me", Dot said pouting**.

" **Wakko always annoys you. What's he doing now?", Trickster asked as he turned away to work**.

" **He took one of my dresses!", Dot huffed," And I always get them back stretched out** ".

" **Like he's wearin' 'em?", Trickster asked curiously**.

" **Yeah!", she exclaimed**.

 **Dot couldn't hear what Trickster was mumbling about except hearing the words 'lord' and 'drag queen'**.

" **Well there ain't much I can do about that now, is there?", Trickster said**.

 **Dot felt her foot stamp on the ground in frustration. Trickster growled at that action and felt a small amount of fear in her spirit heart, but her body made no scared or terrified action. Instead, she stood her ground and stared Trickster dead in the eye from where she stood**.

" **Ugh, why did I make such stubborn children?", Trickster groaned**.

" **Because you know you'd be bored with a submissive kid", Dot replied sassily**.

' **Honestly, how do I not remember this?!", she stressed as she continued forcefully watching the possible memory**.

 **Trickster chuckled," Ai, guess you're right", he said quietly," But I know you're lying about being annoyed with Wakko wearing your dresses. You never minded before. So spill, girly. What's really buggin' ya?** ".

 **Dot watched with interest as she watched the interaction. Something about the way they interacted reminded her of something**.

" **I heard you and Yakko talking about... her... the other day** "

" **Oh, so that's what this is about** "

" **Is she alive?** "

" **Does it matter?** "

" **It does to me** "

" **May I remind you that I don't care very much about what you care about** "

" **Big fat lie. You do care. You just suck at showing it** "

" **I'm not telling you anything about her** "

" **C'mon, please. I just want to know if she's alive or not!** "

" **I'm going to tell you the same I told Yakko: It don't matter if she's alive or dead, you'll never see her EVER** "

 **Dot huffed again, hunching her shoulders before taking her book and marching out. Before she left, she took a deep breath and turned towards Trickster**.

" **Y'know, you taught me a lot of things, Trickster. But you know what's my favourite piece of advice you've ever given was", Dot said sweetly**.

" **What?** "

" ' **When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do'. If you won't tell me anything, I know one of your goons will. I know for a fact Limbo's knows the story very well. If you won't tell me, I know he will", she said confidently before leaving**.

 **Surprisingly, she heard Trickster chuckle, a light-hearted sound that echoed something no one had heard from Trickster in a long time**.

 **Pride**.

" **That's my girl** "

* * *

Dot hissed when a bright light shone on her face. Slowly, opening her eyes, she finds Daffy shining the lamp close to her face.

" Oh good. You're alive. The fam'sth stharted thinking Yakko may have murdered you in your sthleep", Daffy said casually before his face softened," I don't know what'sth got you and your brother wound up like thisth but if it'sth bothering Wakko then it'sth serious".

Dot looked away at the mention of Wakko, the guilt eating at her soul.

" C'mon, get dressed, Bugsth and I are taking you three out for a bit", Daffy said gently patting her covered body before getting up from the bed and exiting the room.

The common area was buzzing with life as some Looney Tunes were wide awake and socialising like they hadn't had an exhausting time the previous day.

Ophelia sat at the table with Yakko and Wakko, the younger brother attempting to tempt his brooding brother into a conversation. However, Yakko remained eating and looking thoughtfully at Wakko who talked away.

' How the tables have turned', Ophelia thought sadly. Usually the eldest would be leading conversations and trying to lighten the mood. However, he has been silent since he was woken up.

" Boysth", Daffy said coming over," C'mon, me and Bugsth are taking you out for a bit".

Yakko merely hummed," Is Dot out of my room?", he asked coldly.

" Give me that tone again mister and I'll show exactly how the real Warners dealt with wayward toons", Daffy said sternly, the tone actually turning a few heads and if Yakko had been any paler, he certainly would've turned white," Now get dressed".

" Y-Y-Yes s-sir", Yakko stuttered, actually bolting away before Daffy could say anything else.

" Can I stay here?", Wakko asked," I really don't feel like going out anywhere".

Daffy softened," 'Coursthe kiddo. And I'm sthorry about what happened justh now with Yak-"

" It's okay. Yakko had it coming. But only because he shouldn't have given you lip. Everything else..."

" It'sth okay. We'll talk with 'em", Daffy said softly," Why don't you put something fresh on too?".

" Yes Uncle Daffy", Wakko said as he left the table to head to his room.

Daffy watched the boy leave before letting out a sigh.

" One moment you're Mr Duck, striking fear into the hearts of toons who crossed him and next you're Daffy, the kind-hearted duck who spoils his children to Pluto and back", Ophelia said amused.

" Do you think I was a bit harsh on Yakko?", Daffy asked.

" Well I agree you may have taken it a bit too far, especially if the Warners have an idea what kind of punishment the real deals gave you guys when you gave them lip. But it was called for. Yakko had no right to talk to you that way, even if he's just angry", Ophelia reasoned.

" A mother at heart", Daffy said chuckling," You don't mind if we leave the rest of the family in your care for an hour or two".

" Oh no go ahead. Do what you and Bugs gotta do in order for this fighting to stop. Poor Wakko's stressed enough as it is", Ophelia said sadly.

" Don't worry. Bugs and I have effectively learned how to handle conflict", Daffy said reassuringly.

" Lemme guess. Acme Loo got its own fair amount of drama, huh", Ophelia said cheekily.

" Well to be honest, majority of our students are in the puberty phase", Daffy said with a shrug," I adore drama, but not when the conflict is literally as scalding as this. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to check if Dot was okay".

Ophelia nodded," Understandable", she said sighing," Just please help them. I don't want to leave them if there's drama".

" Will do", Daffy said getting up as he spotted Dot out of her room and dressed.

" Where are we going exactly?", Dot asked.

" Park. Decided it'sth been a while sthince we lasth visthited", Daffy explained.

Yakko came over as well, head down to avoid his sister's gaze and Daffy's temper. Bugs walked over as well, not far behind the eldest Warner.

" Ready to go?", Bugs asked.

" Yep", Daffy replied.

" Isn't Wakko coming?", Yakko asked.

" Wakko's not feeling well so he's staying. However, you two... are coming whether you like it or not", Bugs said gently pushing them towards the doorway.

" Not a single say, huh", Dot grumbled.

" Nada", Bugs said," Lola, we're borrowing your car for an hour!".

" Okie dokie!", was all she replied.

The four toons stepped out of the tower and jumped towards the ground. The walk to Lola's car was short but not any less agonising. The chill between Yakko and Dot was evident and that brought no comfort to the men at all.

As their dearly beloved late mother told them when they were the Warner's physical age, 'If you leave the pot on the stove too long, it's bound to catch fire'.

It was exactly why the Looney Tunes didn't leave any arguments within the family to last too long in fear of relationships breaking.

Bugs and Yakko sat in front while Dot and Daffy occupied the back. While the two brothers agreed Yakko and Dot needed to sort their lives out themselves, the two needed a lot of nudging and pushing for the two to reach that standpoint. The Warners were not anything if not stubborn and relentless, a trait they hadn't dropped since the show's cancellation. Sometimes it amused the Looney Tunes, other times it irritated them.

There was zero communication between the eldest and the youngest and Bugs could see why Wakko wanted to sleep with him and Ophelia. Bugs was surprised Buster even decided to stay there and opt to keep whatever peace was left. The old actor tried to pry an explanation out of his adopted son but the young buck was clueless as to how the whole fight started, having left the peaceful siblings for a few minutes to see Wakko practically running out of the tense atmosphere.

It was amazing how far things could spiral in a few minutes.

Bugs and Daffy both just hoped it could be sorted out in today.

* * *

The moment Yakko and Dot left with Bugs and Daffy, Wakko made his way over to the chicken, ignoring the curious looks from their guests.

He pulled several items from the cabinets and the fridge. Placing them on the counter in a flurry while he zoomed around the kitchen. Finally, Wakko reached into his hammerspace and pulled two laminated pages.

' If ever there's a scuffle between you three, here's a recipe to help ease the tension and help gain forgiveness.

With love,

From Grammy'

Wakko traced a finger over the neat handwriting as he read through it fondly.

'Recipe for Forgiveness Cake'

He placed the pages on the refrigerator with the magnets and went straight on to work, determined to get this right more than ever. Even while thinking, his ethic never faltered while his mind drifted elsewhere.

Grammy...

Grammy was a very hard topic for Wakko, even more so for Yakko and Dot. They never really talked about what had happened that day

A knock on the door alerted Wakko of someone's presence," Come in", he said as he worked on.

" Hey kitty", Ophelia said softly," How's it goin'? Wait, bad question. Ignore it. What are you making?".

" Forgiveness Cake", Wakko said casually, a tiny bit glad Ophelia arrived.

" What's that?", Ophelia asked curiously.

" It's this cake Grammy used to make whenever we fought. She gave me the recipe a long time ago before she...", Wakko trailed off and his mixing slowed.

" Oh kitty", Ophelia said softly as she gently stroked Wakko's head," I had no idea... when did she?...".

" September would mark the second year", Wakko answered softly.

It was so close to the show's anniversary the Warners couldn't really enjoy that special day anymore, not without thinking about her.

" You never mentioned her before", Ophelia said.

Wakko shrugged," You never asked. And it's a rather... hard topic for everyone. Especially Yakko", he said truthfully," Her... thing... it kind of started up Yakko's trust issues".

Ophelia bit her lip, nodding and understanding what Wakko meant. She eyed the recipe and shivered.

There was something familiar about that handwriting.

" Mind if I help? I love the other Looney Tunes but they can be really-"

" Overwhelming", Wakko said smiling.

" Exactly that", Ophelia said chuckling," And I'm afraid they'd start asking... questions about my disappearance".

Wakko nodded in understanding and Ophelia smiled gratefully at that notion. He had a lot of maturity for a seven-year-old.

So much so that Ophelia often wondered why the Warner siblings would even require a nanny.

She remembered Bugs' earlier reason of getting unwanted attention from humans but there had been other solutions. Such as flat out telling the toon maturity age. Or labelling all studio employees as guardians instead of one lone loose toon.

Then was Bugs' initial decision of choosing her over the multitude of other people he knew and could've needed the job more. Ophelia was well off compared to Coal Black, Bugs' own sister who she wasn't sure the Warners had met yet or not. Of course, working under Holli Would would never even logically be considered pleasant but Holli stuck to her word:

Off the stage, away from the rooms and behind the bar.

And the pay was reasonable. For a pub in Cool World so close to the Slums that meant something. And her and Holli always had an understanding and a solid ground supporting their working relationship.

So to quit to take care of the Warners was easy, Holli was an understanding person, even if she was several decades younger.

" So what was your Grammy like? I'd imagined she'd be similar to Slappy", Ophelia said as she prepped the icing.

" They were really alike. Except Grammy was a lot more feminine and gentle, at times though. Other times well... I think she could've given Slappy a run for her money", Wakko said fondly," She was also the only other woman who could intimidate Plotzy".

Ophelia smirked," Oh darling. I'm pretty sure anyone could intimidate Plotz with little effort", she said.

" Easy for you to say. Before your truce, you used to make Ralph cry in fear every time you smiled at him", Wakko said playfully.

" I was just being a friendly neighbor", Ophelia said with a small gasp.

Wakko snorted," Yeah, and I'm the most talkative Warner", he said sarcastically before laughing.

Ophelia smiled at seeing him brighten up, even if it was just a small bit.

' I wonder how Bugs and Daffy are coming along with the other two'

* * *

The park was lively for sure. Children ran about and parents talked and gossiped. An ice cream cart stood near the play area where children flocked towards the cart flashing dollar bills.

Bugs and Daffy entered the park, sunglasses on and looking around with a small amount of distrust. Many park goers were human and after yesterday's fiasco, it wouldn't surprise the two if Mickey and his family already hightailed over to ToonTown to avoid the rapid media attention.

Bugs felt Yakko grip his hand a little tighter as three human men stared at them. Bugs tipped his glasses and glared at them, causing the men to look away immediately. Possibly not used to a toon glaring at them so venomously.

Daffy and Dot eyed the area curiously, one out of cautiousness and the other out of curiosity respectively.

" Wanna get sthome ice cream?", Daffy asked.

Dot nodded, although not as enthusiastically as he would have liked.

" Hey, we're heading to get ice cream. Grab a bench for us while we're away", Daffy said as he took hold of Dot's hand.

" Will do. C'mon Yakko", Bugs said as he and the Warner left in the opposite direction.

Daffy watched them walk away carefully, making eye contact with Bugs for a split second before looking away.

Time to out the plan in motion.

" Good Afternoon. Lovely day for an ice cream, isn't it?", the man behind the cart said.

" It isth indeed", Daffy said casually," Hope the sthalesth have been good so far".

" It's been great. Nothing like selling ice cream in California on a hot day", the man said with a small laugh, Daffy and Dot laughing along out of obligation," So what can I get for you two?".

" I'll have vanilla ice cream and a choc mint sthwirl", Daffy said carefully," And uh, Dot?".

" I'll have cookie dough with a fruity mint swirl", Dot said.

" I thought Yakko liked toffee?", Daffy said raising a brow.

" He does but when he's moody, he'd prefer this because the mintyness reminds him to keep a coolhead", Dot recalled without faltering.

Daffy smiled, he would call that a bond stronger than gravity.

" Well here you go! Have a nice day you two!", the man said handing them the ice cream before taking the pay.

" Thanksth, you too", Daffy said as he and Dot walked off towards the shady area.

" Thisth looksth like a good sthpot", Daffy said as he sat down with a sigh.

" I thought we were heading straight back to Bugs and Yakko", Dot said frowning.

" Oh no. We're gonna have a talk firsth", Daffy said as he patted the open seat next to him, which Dot reluctantly sat on.

" So what do you wanna talk about?", Dot asked carefully.

" Justh why you and Yakko are fighting", Daffy said casually.

" Me and Yakko fight all the time, there's nothing concerning", Dot reasoned.

" Uh huh, but usthually Wakko wouldn't be running off and you and Yakko would sthill be on sthpeaking termsth", Daffy countered," Now talk".

" We were fighting about Yakko's trust issues", Dot said.

" Gimme the full sthory, Dot", Daffy said sternly.

Dot sighed," Okay, so me and my brothers met this person and I believe this person is a good guy who just wants to help. I thought Yakko believed that too until he voiced out his actual opinion last night. To which we had a fight about it", she explained.

" And that'sth all? Not leavin' out any detailsth I sthould know about", Daffy asked.

" No", Dot lied.

" Okay then, stho you have issthues with Yakko'sth issthuesth. Elaborate on that", Daffy said.

" Since when did you turn into Scratchnsniff?"

" Don't avoid the question, Dot"

" I know Yakko's been having it for a while. I mean, Ophelia wasn't the worst of the worst and it definitely wasn't as bad as this but I didn't like the fact Yakko was being rude about it. He was just so mean that it was making me angry!", Dot exclaimed.

" And you wanna trusth thisth persthon?", Daffy said," Thisth persthon who I assthumed you justh met".

" Yes...", Dot said hesitantly.

Daffy nodded," Interesthin'", he muttered.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Daffy spoke up again.

" There'sth definitely a lot of faultsth in your logic, sthweetie-", Daffy said and before she could interrupt him, he continued," But that doesthn't mean there aren't any in Yakko".

Daffy waited for Dot to say something but when she remained silent, he continued.

" I didn't just talk to you because you and I are close and I could get the closest to getting something out of you and the fact me and Yakko sorta got on the wrong foot this morning. It's because I have a good knowledge on what Yakko's going through. Here we are, two different perspectives. One of the younger sibling and the other of an older. Same with Bugs and Yakko. Everyone's got a perspective and it'sth important you get Yakko's side of the story kid".

" Then what's your perspective?", Dot asked

" Well, as an older sibling, it's kind of your job to be the one thinking about the consequences of certain actions. You can literally ask anyone back at the tower and they will say I'm the most likely besides Porky to point out flaws or dish out plans. You also gotta keep things in order. Siblings have a certain balance that needs to be maintained. If a balance tips, everything is in chaos".

" Did the balance ever tip with guys?", Dot asked.

" Oh plenty of times. The time Foxy was killed, when Bugs and Ophelia broke up, when the animation studio closed down, when Babbit and Catsello were arrested, when Wolfie was arrested, when Mom was killed... that was just amongst the worst times in the family's life... and I had to be one of the few older siblings to keep everything in check, to keep everything from falling apart...".

Dot nodded as she was beginning to understand Daffy's words better.

" It's hard. And sometimes it leaves no room for trust in your life. But here's the part both you and Yakko forgot, you can still be friendly, just don't be open", Daffy said.

" That's... actually not bad advice", Dot said softly.

Daffy grinned," It ain't. If this... guy you three justh met really seems suspicious then Yakko's probably doing this at your best interest. He's tryin' to sthield you but he sthouldn't. Otherwisthe last night'sth event will have a repeat", he said wisely.

Dot nodded," Did you ever try to shield anyone from the truth?", she asked.

" Yeah... some good and some bad like a couple of years back, I had a run-in with... Woody Woodpecker-"

" The Woody Woodpecker? Isn't he Bugs' bro-"

" Half!... brother... from Hardaway. Long story short, he asked if he could meet Bugs and I told him fuck off and to never talk with my baby brother and Bugs found out and was pissed, stho much stho he didn't talk to me for months after...", Daffy said scratching the back of his neck.

" Daffy!", Dot scolded.

" I know. I sthcrewed up big time back then but I'm better now! Woody's even an unofficial member of the family. Although I think he'sth still afraid of me...", Daffy muttered.

Dot huffed in an amused way and shook her head. She could see some semblances between Daffy and Yakko.

" So... if I'm getting this correctly. I can still be friendly with this person, but not full on trust them", Dot stated carefully.

" Indeed. They will have to earn your trust sweetheart, like Woody earned his", Daffy said before smirking," Though I believe it won't be hard. After all, you're a clever gal, Dot".

Dot giggled," Thanks Daffy", she said gratefully.

He placed a small peck on top of her head, causing her to giggle more," Your welcome, sweetheart. Now c'mon, let's go get thesthe ice creamsth to those dumb brothers of ours", he said before they got up and walked back to Bugs and Yakko.

* * *

" I hope you realise just in how much trouble you are for givin' Daffy lip earlier this mornin'", Bugs said sternly.

" Yes Bugs", Yakko said guiltily.

Bugs sighed," But I know there's a reason behind this sudden mood of yours", he said," So talk doc".

" Dot screamed at me about my horrible trust issue. I said some things and she said some things and things spiraled from there", Yakko explained.

Bugs raised a brow," Do you regret everything you said?", he asked.

Yakko cringed," A little bit... but I still stand by my word. Dot's just too trusting. She doesn't understand that she shouldn't be so quick to trust people", he explained.

" She's five. Can you blame her? She's been well shielded by you and later me so much that I'm honestly not surprised it took one slap for her rose-tinted view to fall", Bugs said folding his arms.

" I guess but... I just wish she saw things my way", Yakko stressed.

" I know what'cha mean, doc. It's stressful. It's nerve-wracking. Daffy's been and said through it all, you know. But to be honest, you could be a lot more friendlier doc", Bugs said plainly.

" Oh not this..."

" I'm not saying you should just trust the person just like that, Yakko. Trust is earned, not given. But just because you don't trust the person, doesn't mean you have to be icy and cold-hearted. Just like someone shouldn't be so open and trusting when first meeting a person", Bugs explained.

Yakko nodded, finding a lot of sense in Bugs' words.

" I... I think I get it", Yakko said slowly.

" Do you?", Bugs asked.

" I mean I do. It's just gonna be really hard. Especially since my guts' telling me otherwise", Yakko said softly.

Bugs snorted," Sorry. You reminded me a lot of Daffy at that moment. Gut feelings and all that. Y'know Daffy and you got similar trust issues. Honestly I swear, Daffy scares more people than I do", he chuckled," He got easily jealous too. Like when Woody Woodpecker asked to meet up with me, Daffy was livid. According to Pepe, Sam and Wile had to restrain him from attacking the poor fella".

" I'm not like that", Yakko huffed.

" May I remind you of chapters 3 to 8?", Bugs stated sassily.

Yakko blushed in embarrassment, seeing Bugs' point in the small jab.

" I'm not faulting ya, doc. It's just a thing you older brothers do. I should know. I developed those feelings when everyone you know now came to be. You wanna protect them, shield them, to keep them away from the dark and grimy stuff. But, there is a time when they don't need shielding, when they need to see the dark and grimy stuff. So that they can learn to develop on their own and know what they're getting ready for", Bugs said before sighing," I actually regret shielding you three from the baddest side of humanity towards toons. Then when I couldn't shield, you got so hurt that it will take much longer to just... bounce back from something like that".

" You were just doing what you thought was for the best", Yakko said softly," We don't blame you".

Bugs smiled softly," Just because you don't blame me doesn't make me feel less guilty", he said stroking the top of Yakko's head.

Yakko purred under the soft touch and Bugs had to restrain his laugh from escaping.

" I guess you took more after Daffy than you think too", Yakko said grinning.

" Oh geez, never say those words again, doc", Bugs said exasperated, causing Yakko to laugh.

" The sthound of laughter! Sthuch musthic to my earsth", Daffy exclaimed as he and Dot walked over to them, looking equally as chipper," Here ya go", he said shoving the cups in their faces.

" Thanks for the milkshake, doc", Bugs said casually.

" It's ice cream numbskull", Daffy huffed.

" Not anymore, it ain't", Bugs quipped.

" Oh shut it you ungrateful baby", Daffy said as he held Bugs in a headlock and proceeded to mess with his hair while cackling evilly.

" Daffy! Cut it out you maroon!", Bugs yelled.

Yakko and Dot laughed at their shenanigans before locking gazes. Yakko, for the first time since the previous night, smiled at his sister with uncertainty, which was returned quite hesitantly.

" Look, um... I'm sorry for being a jerk. I could've been a lot nicer", Yakko said hesitantly.

" Me too. I mean, I'm sorry as well. I should've been a bit more understanding. I'll try not take everything on face value", Dot said with a small smile.

" And I'll try to be a lot more nicer", Yakko said sending a smile back," So... is all forgiven?", he askes, holding his arms out for a hug.

" Yes!", Dot said as she practically jumped into his arms.

A flash of light went off, taking the siblings out of their moment to find Bugs and Daffy sniffling and tearing up.

" Why can't our makeups be this cute, Bugs?!", Daffy cried.

" 'Cause our makeups is us drunk and you being a cunt. As usual", Bugs replied.

Yakko rolled his eyes," Such man babies. Do you think we'll be like this when we age?", he asked.

Dot snorted," Like these two emotional dorks, most definitely. I can totally see you and Wakko in this position", she said chuckling before her smile dropped.

" WAKKO!", Yakko and Dot exclaimed.

" Oh no. We gotta get home. Dry up those tears, we still got one last Warner to make up with!"

* * *

The ride back to the tower was definitely more bearable than when they left. Yakko and Dot sat next to each other in the backseats, silently stewing about what exactly they'd say to Wakko when they saw him.

They knew Wakko hated to be put in such positions like the previous night. They were worried he wouldn't be very forgiving.

As they drove up to the studio parking lot, Yakko and Dot tried desperately to steel their nerves as the tower came in view and when they noticed the noise inside. They felt large hands squeeze their shoulders gently and began their descent up the tower.

" We're back!", Bugs announced.

" Everything settled?", Foghorn asked.

" Partly. Things still need to be settled with Wakko. But as far as the other two go, they're a-okay", Bugs said, much to everyone's relief.

" Where isth the little sthquirt anyway?", Daffy asked curiously

" In the kitchen with 'Lia. Wakko! Your sthiblingsth are back", Sylvester yelled.

The kitchen door burst open and they were surprised to find Wakko with his flour-covered apron on and a stunned look.

" Hey Wak, look we-"

" Wait one second", Wakko said seriously before retreating into the kitchen.

Yakko and Dot frowned in confusion before Wakko burst in again, this time with a covered platter and Ophelia coming in behind him. He stopped in front of his siblings as he let out a breath.

" Okay so remember whenever we used to fight, Grammy would make the Forgiveness Cake so that we'd stop fighting. Well, she gave me the recipe and here we go!", Wakko said quickly as he lifted the cover off," Surprise!".

Yakko and Dot didn't register the fact they were crying until Ophelia handed them a tissue. They took it gratefully and wiped their tears away.

" Wak... you did this", Yakko said softly.

" Well, Grammy would hate if a measly fight about trust broke us apart. I thought I'd bake the cake to remind you of that...", Wakko said softly.

Yakko took the platter out of Wakko's hands and placed it with Ophelia before he and Dot gathered Wakko into their arms.

" We're sorry, Wakko. We were idiots for dragging you into OUR argument", Dot said tearfully.

Wakko patted their backs gently," It's fine, honest. I was more worried than angry", he admitted.

" Really?", Yakko said surprised.

" Well yeah. We can't be a Warner trio if two thirds of it are arguing. I doubt a solo Warner would look good either", Wakko said with a weak grin.

" We're still sorry", Dot said with a small frown.

" And I accept the apology. Now eat the damn cake I worked the entire hour on", Wakko said as Ophelia brought out the plates and a large knife.

It was tough having to share cake amongst the present Looney Tunes members but they had managed. Their first bites ended with blissful sighs and smiles.

" Just like how Mama would make it", Foghorn said tearfully.

" Great job Wakko", Bugs said proudly

" Thanks. But Ophelia helped me most of the time", Wakko said cheerfully.

" Really?", Bugs said surprised.

" Why the surprise?", Ophelia asked.

" I don't think she knows", Marvin said chuckling.

" Uh Phels, hon... babe. There's something we gotta tell you about the Warners' grandmother", Bugs said nervously.

" I know Honey is their grandmother. I recognized the handwriting and her personality traits", Ophelia said calmly," I had freaked out almost all of my fear in the kitchen earlier".

" Was that why you were screaming earlier?", Penelope asked curiously.

" Yep", Wakko said with a laugh," She was totally scared out of her mind. Thought Grammy would've hopped outta the cupboards to whack her with her umbrella".

" Honesthly sthoundsth like sthomethin' Mom would do", Daffy mumbled.

" Wait a minute", Dot said," Now that I think about it. We have heard of you before, Ophelia! Grammy still talked about you. Bugs' 'cat girlfriend'", she said with a giggle.

" Oh no. I'm almost afraid about what she said about me", Ophelia shivered.

" It's not that bad, Phels", Bugs said reassuringly.

" Your mother hated me, Bugs", Ophelia argued.

" Hate is a VERY strong word", Bugs replied.

" Not strong enough in my opinion", Ophelia quipped.

" But really, it wasn't as bad as you thought it to be", Yakko said with a small grin.

" Well then what did she say about me?", Ophelia asked.

" Well, she said she wouldn't have minded having you for a daughter-in-law", Wakko said.

" That sounds nothing like Honey", Ophelia said frowning.

" She also said you were one of the most decent floozies Bugs ever dated", Yakko said flatly.

" There's Honey", Ophelia said tiredly," Honestly that is nicest thing your mother has ever said about me and I wasn't even there to hear it come outta her own mouth".

" Not true. She complimented your dress that one party", Bugs said.

" She also asked what lingerie store I managed to hoax it out of the owner if I showed them my breasts", Ophelia said flatly

Bugs fell silent for a second," Okay, you may have a point", he said in defeat.

" Damn, Grammy did not go easy on you", Dot said pitifully.

" It was my life in a nutshell", Ophelia said tiredly.

" If it helps, we love you a lot to combat Grammy's hate", Wakko said adorably.

" It does help me a lot", Ophelia said softly

" Well, it's best we be headin' on our way", Foghorn said as he got up slowly.

" Aww, do you have to go?", Yakko said with a pout.

" Yeah, we gotta check and make sthure the houndsth hasn't eaten anyone yet", Daffy said as he stretched his back.

" They're doin' renovations on my burrow so I'm kinda forced to be there to hold the grounds. And I left Clyde alone for too long", Bugs said apologetically.

The Warners nodded, despite not really wanting Bugs and the others to leave.

" I'll be back tomorrow, though. You can count on that", Bugs said with a wink," Buster! Let's go!".

" Coming", the blue bunny ran over," Later guys. Bye Miss Ophelia".

" Bye", the Warners said as they waved the Looney Tunes off, leaving the Warners and Ophelia finally alone in the tower.

" Alright then, you three deal with the bedrooms and I'll sort out the kitchen", Ophelia said as she went to run the tap.

" Yes ma'am!", the Warners said saluting before running off to their rooms.

Dot packed everything away relatively quickly before she felt something hit her foot under the base of her bed. She crouched down and pulled on the object until it came into a view.

A large suitcase, adorned with stickers of famous monuments of otherwise girly things. Dot traced a hand over the luggage case, which hadn't been used since they went to film Wakko's Wish almost 20 years ago. Biting her bottom lip, she reluctantly pushed the case further under the bed, out of sight and out of mind.

A ring came from her phone, alerting her of a new notification. Curiously, she pressed on it and her eyes widened as she read the article.

' Warehouse Bombed: Illegal Toon Auction brought to a stop as destination was destroyed, freeing the several hundreds of toons held captive'

" Yakko, Wakko!", Dot called.

" Everything okay, sis?", Yakko asked concerned as he and Wakko peeked inside.

" Read this", Dot said as she handed her phone to him.

" Whoa", Wakko let out after he and Yakko read the article.

" So what's up with this anyway?", Yakko asked.

" That was the auction those toonist planned to take me to yesterday", Dot said nervously," Y'know, when we found Ralphie".

" Yeah", Wakko said scratching his head.

" There's more to the story", Dot said hesitantly.

" Well tell us", Yakko said calmly.

" Okay, here goes nothing: Trickster was the one who saved me and probably the one who blew up that warehouse", Dot confessed," He stole the address for the place and went to destroy it".

" How can you be so sure?", Yakko asked.

" Too many things add up", Dot replied," Honestly, the whole thing is pretty freaky. But I don't think he did it out of benevolence, especially for those poor other toons caught in the cross fire", she said thoughtfully," Maybe he lost something or someone was taken from him".

" If someone was taken from him, he seems like the kinda guy who would go to all lengths to bring them back", Yakko said, his mind drifting to Ophelia.

" Probably", Dot said quietly.

" There's something else, isn't there?", Wakko said.

Dot bit her bottom lip," Yeah, there is something else... but you're not gonna like it".

" Try us"

Dot breathed in deeply before letting her breath out," Trickster is our creator", she murmured.

A bit of color drained from their bodies when they heard that.

" Y'know, I kinda suspected it... I had a weird dream the night before. But now that that's confirmed...", Yakko said before rubbing his temple.

" This changes a lot of things. History included. We could be the very first toons made by a toon", Wakko said quietly.

" So the key to our past lies in the hand of the one bad man Mama and Dadoo told us to stay away from", Yakko said tiredly, not bothering to correct his slip-up," Yep, the tension gets higher".

" But I wonder though: why did he abandon us? And if he did lose someone to that warehouse-"

* * *

"- _then who did he lose?_ "

Trickster gritted his teeth in irritation. He was not having a good weekend so far. It started Friday, with finding an uninvited guest in the kitchen (he knew someone new was inside, he just didn't expect it to be DJ), then he had to find out two of projects was sold off to a toon trafficker by a traitor (said traitor is in a shallow grave somewhere behind the base). Then spent hours tracing those people until he managed to corner them in Disneyland (On Toon Weekend of all days. He had to meticulously calculate all his steps just so that he could avoid the blotlings). Then when he finds them, they had Dot (another one of his projects about to be taken, Trickster was just pissed at this point), he let it slip to the girl that he was her real creator (he could already hear Mahogany shrieking in his ear) before going off to prepare for the rescue. Then the Blot made an appearance (so many war flashbacks). Then he had to set up the whole thing at the warehouse beforehand (he was doing this alone, had he asked anyone for help, he would've gotten the kids back by now), then when the place blew up, he had to run in and snatch the girls before anyone could get a good look at them, his clothes ruined in the process (if those other captured toons even saw them, he knew he was done for).

And to top it all off, he hadn't had a single lick of alcohol since Thursday.

Stopping the car, Trickster got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door where a large burlap sack sat covered with blankets laid. He picked it up bridal style and carried it back inside the house.

He was greeted by Limbo when he first entered.

" I assume you got them back", Limbo said carefully.

" Uh huh", Trickster said as he walked on.

"Physically, no. Emotionally, I think this counts as trauma", Trickster said with a shrug as he felt the sack lean into him.

" Oh! So you do have semblance of a conscious", Limbo said grinning.

" Shut your trap or I'll staple them shut. Now where's S and DJ?", Trickster demanded.

" TV Room", was Limbo's last answer.

" Thanks", Trickster replied quietly as he walked to that room.

He made it to the room in record time, kicking the door open causing it to fly open, breaking a vase in the process.

" Don't bother hiding DJ, I know you're here", Trickster said tiredly before the duckling came out.

" Am I in trouble?", S asked.

" No, you're not. I'm too tired and sober to deal with you two right now. Now do me a favour and give DJ's cousins a warm welcome", Trickster as he dumped the sack on the couch between them, getting a series of pained yells before he left the room," And I am done for this chapter".

S and DJ watched the sack move before the latter went ahead to open it, finding two female toon kids slipping out.

The kids... being a road runner and a coyote.

" Hailey? Blaze?", DJ said surprised.

Hail E 'Hailey' Coyote and Blaze Runner looked at the duck in an equal amount of surprise.

" DJ?"

End of Chapter 36


	38. Chapter 37: Looney Cousins

**I'm absolutely sorry for letting you guys wait this long for the chapter. My exams were up and I needed to pour all my attention on my studies. But fret not, because it's my holiday so you might be getting more updates (fingers crossed)** **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 37: Looney Cousins

Trickster was utterly fascinated by the Ink Children.

Now before you go ahead and scream paedophilia (he can barely tolerate some of those kids, let alone be aroused by them), the concept of them was just fascinating to the point of where Mahogany would call it an obsession.

Take Blaze and Hailey for an instance. Two young girls made from the ink of their different parents. Both were perfect to a fault. But they were different because they still managed to grow from two very different situations.

Starting with Blaze. She came from what Trickster would call 'an ideal situation'. Two parents, same studio, same animal species and were made for one another. The parents would be free to flaunt their relationship in the human eye, their relationship would be everything but scandalous. Blaze could live without the critical eye of someone eying her because of her parents.

Then there was Hailey.

Hailey was created from a secret affair Trickster happened to have stumbled upon. Her parents, two different animal species, same studio but two different shows and two very different people. Trickster himself was surprised the child managed to come out exactly the way he designed her to be: Her mom's hair, face and tail with her dad's ears, eyes and colour scheme Her left eye had her mom's metallic blue and her right eye had her dad's golden amber.

But despite their obvious different parental backgrounds, they still had one thing in common concerning their parents:

Stability

Their relationships were stable, strong and on good; possibly even equal; footing. There was respect, love and patience on both sides, whether it was platonic or romantic. There were a good amount of disruption or unbalance in the relationship, mainly from Hailey's parents stressing to keep their affair as secret as possible. Trickster was sure the Warners wouldn't have even minded if Wile dated one of their costars, he couldn't say the same for the rest of the other Animaniacs.

But back on the children. Their parents had a healthy relationship and in turn, the kids turned out looking like perfect and having a good emotional health as well. But them there were some other ink children that definitely came out more... unique than others to put it lightly.

Trickster remembered the day he created Diamond McDuck. Three years old and as inquisitive as ever. The moment she began talking Trickster placed her in, at the time, DJ's care. But two days after handing her guardianship over to the duck, DJ returned a little unsettled with shocking news as well.

Diamond was blind.

Trickster nearly laughed at the cruel irony. The daughter of Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O'Gilt, the greatest adventurers and treasure hunters ToonTown ever had, was as blind as a bat and wouldn't have the slightest idea of what gold looked like.

He didn't purposefully create her blind. He was just as surprised as DJ when he heard. Before, she had always been in close vicinity of him. He had never left her alone (the daughter of Scrooge McDuck would be great hostage material if his goons went rogue) and had her constantly in his line of sight. Trickster could say confidently, although he'll mostly deny it, that he had a hand in her upbringing.

He had brought in an odd friend to check on her, to see if she really had no sight.

She didn't react to the practically spotlight shining in her eyes. She couldn't see anything.

Diamond was the first ink child who had a disadvantage. Having no sight in ToonTown could be dangerous, and the Council might have little to no pity for the girl since she would be worthless to them.

But Diamond managed. Currently in the care of her cousins Tulip and Phooey Duck and Clover Gander who cared about the little girl as much as DJ did.

But her lack of vision still bothered him greatly. He had a few theories as to why she came out the way she did but Trickster opted to test them out later.

Trickster sighed. His alcohol was gone. His hiding spots stripped bare and he had a feeling Limbo did some cleaning up while he was away.

Trickster sighed, feeling a tingle in the back of his head. If he had alcohol, he would've ignored but alas, there's no denying the Creator's Touch when one is sober.

Taking out a pencil and a few pages, Trickster sighed inwardly as he ignored the glowing blue sprite-like orb that appeared near him.

" Piss off Guardian!", Trickster hissed, he was not in the mood for those beings.

He paused in thought, something scratching at the surface of his mind. A little name... for a small little bunny girl that started appearing in his mind.

So he started with a name

' Bomb Bunny'

* * *

" S, what's with the weird stare?", DJ asked.

SW02 shook out of his gaze," I didn't know you had cousins from your dad's side", he said.

DJ shrugged," Never had the need to mention them", he said before turning to Hailey and Blaze," What happened?".

" One of the goons kidnapped us off Pleasure Island. And sold us off to some humans", Hailey explained with Blaze nodding along.

DJ's eyes widened," How long were you away?", he asked worriedly.

" Two days. Trickster found us a couple of hours ago", Hailey said as she seated herself on the couch.

She was undeniably a pretty coyote from S's view. She had the beginning of what looked like a gorgeous figure so she was roughly older than him. Her body fur was a creamy tan colour while her hair and tail were a light brown colour. Her hybrid eyes of metallic blue and golden amber glinted with chaotic mischief that was identifiable with any Looney Tune but she sat reserved as ever as she explained what happened.

DJ frowned," Nobody... recognised you... right?", he asked.

Hailey scoffed," We know Trickster's Rules. We made sure no one looked us in the eye. Although those humans... they knew who me and Hailey were...", she said worriedly.

" The goon who took you two must have tipped them off", S said answering them directly for the first time," I bet that auction conductor must have been pleased. The children of two legendary toons like Wile E Coyote and Road Runner would make a large amount of cash".

" Thank goodness it wasn't Mayhem then. They had me and Blaze in a separate safe far from the other toons for 'special reasons'. Imagine they had Mayhem! Tighter security and everything!".

" And Mayhem is...", S asked.

" The only child and daughter of Mickey Mouse", DJ said," If Disney found out about her, they'd pay Trickster a large amount of cash... to have her dead".

S frowned," She's part Blot, isn't she?", he mused.

" Yep", Hailey hummed.

" Probably the only reason that goon didn't try anything with her", DJ said.

" Beep Beep", Blaze complained, beak wide open and staring at Hailey eagerly.

" Oh yeah, food. Got anything Blaze could eat? Those humans never fed us anything good these past few days", Hailey asked.

DJ hummed," I bought trail mix earlier", he mused.

S chuckled when he noticed Blaze's spirit lift. He shared a look with Hailey when he started noticing something off about her.

" You're not full coyote, are you?", S said.

Hailey leaned away," What are you talking about?",

" Your tail... it's not very coyote like", S noted.

Hailey glared at him," So what?", she growled.

S quickly calmed her down," Nothing nothing. Just an observation", he said quickly.

Hailey clicked her tongue and hummed, staring at S," Y'know, you sound familiar. Have we met before? Are you an Ink Child?", she said.

S crossed his arms," As far as I'm concerned, I'm not. And no. We never met before today", he said.

Hailey frowned," No... I'm pretty sure we met...", she said," Can I see your face?".

S immediately jumped out of his seat away from Hailey's reach, almost toppling over the corner table in the process.

" Uh nope! Nuh uh! The hoodie. stays. on", S hissed while backing away.

" Jeez, defensive much?", Hailey said.

" You just don't understand! I gotta keep the hood on, Trickster's orders", S said backing away.

Hailey frowned," Fine then, can I at least get your name?", she asked.

" It's S and that's all you need to know", S retorted.

Hailey looked at him flatly and huffed," Seriously. What's so important about you that you can't even show me your face?".

" Ask Trickster", S hissed before sidestepping her to get to DJ and Blaze.

DJ sighed as he saw S stomp over to where him and Blaze.

" Is she always so demanding?", S asked annoyed.

" Most of the time. When the situation requires it", DJ said," I'm guessin' she asked about the hood".

" Yeah... said something about me being familiar to her...", S muttered as he bent down to reach for something under the cabinet," I know Rascal stashed some candy down here somewhere...".

" Maybe she saw a bit of your face", DJ said as he lifted S's hood to look him in the eye," Has anyone ever told you you look exactly like your brother?".

" Scram DJ!", S growled as he yanked the stash of candy from under the cabinet before placing the opened packet near Blaze," No one's ever told me that and I prefer to keep it that way".

Blaze sniffed the packet curiously as a few sweets rolled out. She popped one in the mouth and hummed at the taste.

' This is pretty good', she thought,' Why didn't Hailey let me try these before?'.

She glanced at her cousins and SW02 before eying the packet again. She could have one more... or two... or ten.

" Can I help it? Your voice sounds REALLY familiar", Hailey said defensively.

" Maybe it's his voice actor", DJ excused.

" I swear that's not it", Hailey exclaimed.

Blaze felt her body shake and a giddy smile appeared on her face, feeling extremely energized out of nowhere.

She could go for a run. A really fast run.

" We wouldn't be having this conversation if you would just show me your face", Hailey pressed.

" I CAN'T-"

" BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!", Blaze cheered before going off on a run, leaving only dust in her wake.

" Blaze!", DJ and Hailey exclaimed panicked.

" What happened?", DJ added.

S eyed Rascal's candy sack, noting it was almost empty despite being full when he pulled it out.

" Uh... I think she may have had too much of Rascal's sweets", S said awkwardly.

" What?!", DJ and Hailey exclaimed.

" Blaze can't have candy! It makes her go crazy", Hailey said panicked as she heard yells resonate through the safehouse before she saw Blaze burst through the front door before running off into the streets," We need to go after her before she crashes and someone sees her".

"Way ahead of ya", DJ said as he jumped through the window before running after his sugar-crazed cousin, Hailey and S following his example.

The chase was on. The kids raced through ToonTown hot on Blaze's heels, trying to get her to slow down or block her path. But it was nearly impossible to outrun a roadrunner, especially one high on sugar.

They raced past a suburb into a forest, nkt noticing the alarms that was blaring as they were too focused on making sure Blaze stayed in their line of sight.

Soon enough, they noticed her slowing down, her breathing becoming heavier before she drops hard on the ground, tired and out of breath.

" Sugar crash. Don't worry, cous, I've been there too", DJ said patting Blaze's back gently," It can only go up from now on".

S huffed," Damn, what was in that candy?", he muttered as he collapsed on the ground tiredly.

" Normal ingredients for candy, I guess", Hailey shrugged before collapsing in the ground," ... Where are we?".

" We're in... I... I actually don't know", S said, panic stirring in him.

" Me neither", DJ stated," I'll check my phone".

" Blaze, how you doin' over there?", Hailey asked concerned.

" Beep... beep...", she said weakly before plopping her head back on the ground.

" My poor cousins. Always making bad life decisions", Hailey said shaking her head," At least Uncle Pepe's daughter is still not messed up".

DJ rolled his eyes as he was busy with his phone," Plumette's only a baby", he said.

" Still more decent than the rest of ya", she scoffed," Mav still gets a pass though, for being smart".

" How is Mav by the way? Still getting teased over having his mom's hair colour", DJ asked casually.

" I managed to convince him having white hair isn't as bad as having no hair at all", Hailey said shrugging as she played with a strand of her hair," Plus Rampage threatened to eat everyone if they teased Maverick again, so both sides were sorted out".

DJ laughed," Man, I miss Rampage! That little whirlwind used to drive me crazy. Remember when him and Rosita decided to play cat and mouse together and then he accidentally ate Rosita", he said wiping his eye," Everyone was panicking but then he just burped her out again".

Hailey chuckled," We had a lot of fun, all of us", she said smiling.

S huffed," Your family's weird", he said but the cousins knew it wasn't meant as an insult. Suddenly his head started throbbing painfully.

" Not weird. Just looney", Hailey replied.

DJ's phone beeped and the duck looked at his phone to look at their location. He paled when he saw the name.

" Oh no... we are boned", he said fearfully.

" Why? Where are we?", S asked.

" We're in Looneyville, most likely dead centre of the Looney Tunes estate", DJ said.

" Okay... we gotta get outta here before one of your folks finds us", S said getting up.

The sound of barking was heard in the air and the children paled as they spotted inky black dogs with glowing green eyes running straight for them.

" Blothounds!", they shrieked.

" Run! Run! Run!", S said as they scurried away from the barking monstrosities.

" Who let the hounds out?!"

S paled as he recognized that voice,' Bugs Bunny!', his mind screamed.

A gray hare hopped out of a hole and looked in their direction.

" Oi! Stop!", Bugs exclaimed giving chase.

" No no no no", DJ said as he saw the rabbit running towards them," This is not how I imagined I'd meet my uncle".

" We won't be able to outrun him soon", Hailey said panicked.

" Maybe we can't", S said thoughtfully," But Blaze can...", he said with a smirk," Oh Blaze, ever tried this little energizer out", he said as he poured a can of Monster into the bird's mouth," Hang on".

Blaze's eyes converted to rainbow colours as she boosted up her speed, practically dragging the other kids in her wake.

Bugs slowed down and stood dumbfounded. He pulled out his phone and immediately went to speed dial," Hey Roadie? There's some kids headin' your way. The hounds are givin' chase and I don't want 'em gettin' hurt. Think you can get them before the hounds do?"

There was no use asking such a question, since he could already hear his brother racing away, wind whipping against the phone.

Bugs frowned, as he stared on in the direction the kids had fled. He hadn't recognized them. Initially he had thought they were one of his or the other's students but then the voices sounded off and the alarms had gone off.

He should probably ask Roadie to bring them over when he found them.

* * *

Blaze's energy was merely riding on adrenaline and a full can of Monster as of now. Mentally, the roadrunner was exhausted.

Getting kidnapped by toon traffickers? Bad start to a day. Getting rescued by an irritated sober creator? Not bad but still bad. Eating so much candy, her crash is almost equivalent of to that of a hangover? Regret-filled. Running wildly in her family's estate, said family not knowing of her existence? Not the worse thing she's been through so far.

But being chased by Blothounds? That was a whole other story.

They had managed to make it out to the desert. The wide, open desert with no cover or distractions unless you count the random traps Hailey's father puts around for fun (or so they've heard).

" I think there's an entryway to the Slums around here", DJ said.

" You sure?", Hailey asked.

" Isn't that over by Mr Foghorn's farm?", S said.

" There's another one here. It's just not common. If you stood in the Slums' square, you could see a jump point", DJ stated.

" I'll be sure to check that out next time", S said calmly.

" BEEP BEEP!!"

Blaze nearly tripped as she heard her father behind them. She didn't dare look behind her because she feared she might stop.

Hailey had to admit, with that determined look on his face, Road Runner managed to look intimidating. She really wasn't supposed to make eye contact with her father's twin brother. But curiosity was part of a child's nature. Blaze really did look a lot like her father.

" Huge chasm dead ahead", S said.

" And there's the jump point over at the edge of that cliff, we jump off there, we'll be heading straight for the Slums", DJ said.

" Think you can make it over this chasm?", Hailey asked concerned.

" Beep Beep", Blaze said fiercely nodding her head.(There's really not much we can do now if we don't want to get caught)

Road Runner had his eyes trained on the children, but more specifically the child that seemed to be racing ahead, dragging the other children with them. The blurs of blues and purple reminded him of... himself.

Blaze picked up more speed despite her fatigue building up (she may have been a road runner, but as a kid she still had her limits, which she exceeded several paragraphs ago). If she kept her eyes ahead and not look down maybe she could do that trick her father always did in his shorts.

The chasm came closer and along with it freedom. She could do this.

It was just one big long jump.

Almost as if in slow motion, her feet launched off the ground and she was in the air. The wind whipped through her feathers as she glided across the chasm before disgracefully tripping and rolling into a stop.

Road Runner skidded to a stop as the kids managed to get over the chasm (caused by Wile going crazy with the explosives again, crazy coyote). He was relieved when they managed to get safely across but froze as he saw the blue avian before him.

A roadrunner, with his exact colour scheme and similar design. He had felt a bit of anger simmer inside of him, believing the kid to be a direct knockoff of him before the child gazed up at him. His breath was for a second knocked right out of him.

Those were his eyes, unmistakably. While toons could have similar eye colours, there was always a way to tell them apart. This child before him, had his eyes. His and his beloved Matilda's eyes.

" Beep beep?", the child with a cute little head tilt, but what caught Roadie off guard wasn't her action, but her words.

(Daddy?)

Any traces of anger vanished with that word. He felt a smile stretch across his face. That was his child! His paint and ink! Standing before him like a little angel. The only thing separating them was a chasm of Wile's making ( _goddamnit Wile_ ).

Hailey groaned as she looked up from her position. Blaze was already up and staring ahead at... oh no. Panic had set in when she Road Runner looking directly at Blaze, a happy smile on his face.

" DJ, we gotta get out of here now", Hailey hissed as she pointed at the scene in front of them.

" Oh no", DJ murmured, pulling on his hood and heading over to Blaze to drag her away

S groaned as he slowly got up, his throbbing headache not helping him with his recovery.

" S, you okay?", Hailey asked.

" Nah, I got a whooping headache.

" Blaze, c'mon, we gotta go", DJ said as he gently pulled the girl away despite her complaints.

" Beep Beep"

" You can't stay. Trickster will kill us", DJ hissed as he started dragging her away.

Road Runner's smile fell as he saw the kids back away, his daughter included. Panic had set in him. They were running away, away from him.

" BEEP BEEP!", Roadie yelled. (Wait, get back here!)

" C'mon, we gotta split", S said as he dragged Hailey towards the jump point.

Road Runner took several steps back before getting a running start. He wasn't going to let those children escape, especially if one of them is his child.

" Oh he's gonna jump!", Hailey said.

" And so are we", S said before he and DJ grabbed hold of the girls before jumping down the slop towards where below we could see a walled area filled with shacks, shanties and broken homes.

They screamed as they made it over the wall before landing in a dumpster. The kids groaned at the awful stench and closed their noses in disgust.

Roadie looked down the slope in a desperate attempt to get a glimpse of where the kids went off to. But his vision had blurred the longer he couldn't find them.

Drip

And silently, he started crying.

Blaze looked up and trembled at her father's heartbroken expression.

" Beep beep..." (Daddy, I'm still here)

Road Runner didn't know how long he had been crying before he heard footsteps behind him.

" Roadie?"

The bird turned around and found Wile looking at him with concern.

" Beep Beep?", Roadie asked. (Aren't you supposed to be on a date?)

" I cancelled when I got an alert that the alarms went off", Wile said," What happened?", he asked.

Roadie felt his tears build up again and Wile immediately straightened up when he saw Roadie begin to cry.

" Roads, what happened?", Wile asked standing in front of his twin," You know you can tell me".

Roadie lifted up a sign,' You'd think I'm crazy if I told you', he signed.

" We're all a little crazy in this family. You can tell me anything", Wile said.

Roadie hesitated but soon brought a sign up again, the words shocking Wile.

' I have a daughter Wile. I have an ink child'

* * *

Travelling through the Slums proved useful but difficult. The crowds were still large due it being an early Sunday afternoon. Hailey and Blaze had taken to wearing oversized hoodies as S and DJ travelled with them through the crowd.

S's headache was getting worse. It wasn't even the sounds and yells of the toons around him that was bothering. It was the sense of dÃjÃ vu he was feeling as he dragged Hailey and Blaze around the crowds before making it into a less populated street.

" Gosh I hate Sunday lunch rush", DJ muttered," Can't get anywhere without getting your feet trampled".

" At least we're out of that crowd now", S said leaning against the wall.

" Dude, are you okay?", DJ asked worried.

" Just a real bad headache", S said," Can I ask you a weird question real quick?".

DJ looked at his cousins before returning to S," Fire away my bud", he said.

" Do you guys feel like we've done this before? Running away together and just causing mischief together, myself included? Like some dÃjÃ vu stuff", S asked.

" Oh thank you Tex, I'm not alone!", DJ said relieved.

" Frankly, I've been having that feeling ever since I heard your voice", Hailey said crossing her arms," Your weird accented voice".

" As if Phoebus' accent is any better", S blurted.

The cousins froze at what S said. They looked at him incredulously mixed with surprise.

" How do you about Phoebus?", DJ asked.

" I don't-", S said panicking before a memory erupted.

" **Guys, stop teasing him. We all have accents so lay off. Especially you Phoebus! You're supposed to be watching Plumette!", a small brown mouse with jet black braids said shooing the skunk boy away**.

 **A boy who oddly looked like Yakko appeared next to him," Don't listen to 'em. They don't know that Irishmen are lucky bucks** "

Another memory came up after that one.

 **Phoebus sat next to him with a sad smile on his face," I've always wanted to meet my Maman and Pére", he said," I wonder if they'll like me...** "

" S, your nose!", DJ said worried.

S brought his hand up to his nose amongst the cousins panicked yelling and found something wet dripping down his face. He pulled his hand away to find fresh ink on the tip of his glove.

" Oh... oh", S said as his head pounded and his vision darken," Guys, I don't feel so good...".

The last thing he heard was the cousins calling out his name in panic before fainting.

* * *

The first thing he registered was warmth. A blanket of warmth surrounded him. The second thing was the cold cloth on top of his forehead. The third thing was something heavy was holding him down. The last thing he registered was the absence of his hoodie, which was what made his eyes snap open in panic.

He jolted up but as a result his head began paining. He felt a large hand press him down gently with a gentle " Easy kiddo" being breathed in his ear. S looked at the owner of the hand and was mildly relieved to find Limbo sitting in a chair right next to him.

" How ya feelin'?", Limbo asked.

" Like I'm a human who just had a brick fall on their head", S said pain-filled," Where's my hoodie?".

" Washer. I can't believe you went on so long without letting that thing meet soap and water", Limbo said frowning.

S noted something about the room," This isn't the med bay", he said.

" No its not", Limbo said a grin forming on his face.

" Who brought me here?", S asked.

" DJ and the others looked for me originally but he found you and took you over", Limbo said pointing to the person relaxing on the other side of the bed.

S nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Trickster relaxing on the side of the bed, watching him emotionlessly. It then occurred to S that he was in Trickster's room, causing a cringe to appear on the boy's face.

" Relax kid, I replaced the sheets", Trickster huffed and rolled his eyes before turning to Limbo," Could you leave me and the kid alone for a bit?", he asked.

" Sure. I needed to check on the girls anyway", Limbo said getting up, causing S to panic," See ya in the morning S. Later Trickster".

When Limbo left, the room was poured into an awkward silence. S shifted uncomfortably, but with Trickster's tail holding him down there wasn't much place for movement.

" So... what happened while I was out", S asked breaking the silence.

" Hmm... Hailey told me what happened. Limbo was out so I had to, reluctantly, take care of ya. Missing out on a party I really wanted to go to in Zootopia", he said pursing his lips," How much do you know?", Trickster asked.

" Know about what?", S asked.

" Did you get flashes of memories or something?", Trickster asked.

" Oh... um... yes I think so. About someone named Phoebus", S said frowning.

" Phoebus Le Pew, Pepe's eldest son", Trickster said," He's about physically a year younger than you and Yakko".

S nodded," Why don't I remember him?", he asked.

Trickster didn't answer him but instead had picked up a bottle of pills on the other end table and stared at it.

S sighed, sitting up as far as he could. Trickster lifted his tail, setting S free allowing the boy movement. S moved to hug his legs against his chest and sat there in the silence.

" You see these pills, kid", Trickster said gaining S's attention.

" Yes?", S said carefully.

" These pills can lock some of your memories. With a certain amount, this stuff can give ya amnesia", Trickster explained.

" Why are you telling me this?", S asked.

" You wondered why you don't remember the Looney Tunes kids, this is the reason. This is also the reason your siblings aren't aware of your and Lakko's existence", Trickster explained.

S frowned," You aren't gonna give me those again, are you?", he asked.

" No, it's a fucking hazard. If you overdose on this shit, you'll die because your memories are so messed up, your brain shut down", Trickster said," Hence the nosebleed".

" I could've died", S murmured.

" You very well could've, kid. Good thing DJ and the girls brought you back in time, huh", Trickster said casually.

" Yeah", S murmured," If you could, would you give my siblings these pills again", he asked.

" If I wanted you four to die, then yes I would've", Trickster said," But lucky for you kids, I don't want you dead", he said arms folded.

S smiled," You do care...", he said.

Trickster scoffed," I care about you five as much as I care about my own kid", he said getting up from the bed," Now get some sleep, brat".

" Should I head back to Rascal's room?", S asked.

" Nah, you can stay. But be outta here by 9 in the morning. While you sleep, I'll be at Gaston's Tavern in Disney Village drinking my soberness away", Trickster said grinning as he placed his coat on," Limbo may have taken my stash but he can't take away the pubs of ToonTown! Later brat", he said marching out the door before slamming it shut.

S shook his head," Sometimes I wonder if Trickster has a personality disorder, or if his drinking really is that bad", he muttered to himself before lying down.

He closed his eyes and tried to attempt to go sleep but soon he felt another presence in the room that was neither Trickster nor Limbo.

S sighed," Hello Misfit".

* * *

Dr Scratchnsniff sat nervously as the Warners walked in for their three o' clock session, happily talking with one another in their normal zany manner.

" Afternoon Warners", Scratchnsniff said with a small smile.

" Hi Scratchy", the siblings greeted simultaneously.

" I see you enjoyed your trip to Dizneyland, yah?", Scratchnsniff said smiling.

( **A/N: I forgot how to write Scratchnsniff's accent.** )

" Oh yeah! We met so many different toons there!", Dot gushed.

" And we made friends with the Duck triplets and their kinda-kinda not sister too", Wakko added.

" It was a blast", Yakko said casually.

Scratchnsniff smiled," I'm glad you kids had fun. And you had a lot of fun with Mr Bunny and Ms Alleycat, I presume?", he asked.

" Yeah, we did", Yakko answered this time with a smile of his own.

" If you two don't mind, I'd like to speak with Yakko alone for a little while", Scratchnsniff said kindly.

" We don't mind", Dot said shrugging," Hallway?"

" Please"

" C'mon Wakko, you see in a bit Yakko", Dot said as she and Wakko left the room, leaving Yakko and Scratchnsniff alone.

" How are you, Yakko?", Scratchnsniff asked.

" I'm... great doc. We already told ya", Yakko said with a small laugh.

" No Yakko. You know what I mean. This is our last session for the next few months. This is the best time we are able to speak it about it", Scratchnsniff said softly," I know there's something on your mind and I know it's got to do with her".

Yakko sighed," I hate it when you're right. But I'm tellin' ya doc. I've moved on from Grammy's death", he said," I've come to accept it".

" Just because you accept it, Yakko, doesn't mean that some of that anguish and fear disappeared when acceptance came along", Scratchnsniff said," Miss Honey was like a grandmother to you, the closest thing you had to a mother figure and you lost her very suddenly-".

" Can we talk about something else please?", Yakko said quickly.

Scratchnsniff sighed, he wasn't allowed to do such a thing but perhaps another topic coule lead back to answer of the original question.

" Miss Alleycat and you have gotten closer, I see. Much different from when you first met, yeah?", Scratchnsniff said.

" Yeah", Yakko said softly.

" I was surprised at how close you two have gotten so quickly. How do you feel about her leaving in a few days", Scratchnsniff said.

Yakko shrugged," Okay, I'm okay with her leaving", he said.

" Just okay? No other emotions to go with that statement?", Scratchnsniff asked.

" Yeah. I've come to accept that we're gonna have to let her go", Yakko said softly.

Scratchnsniff tilted his head," Why do you phrase it like she's dying?", he asked curiously.

" What?"

" The way you phrased your words was like she was leaving forever and not for a few months", Scratchnsniff said frowning," Yakko, she's going to come back".

Yakko scoffed," Well what if she doesn't?", he said, taking the psychiatrist by surprise," What if she decides that its best for her to stay in a place where we can't reach her? What if she quits? What if she runs from Bugs again, huh? What if she gets killed after she promises she'll come back? What if I wait for hours in front of the water tower door like an idiot before some apathetic moron comes to tell me that she's DEAD?!", he snapped.

Scratchnsniff blinked in surprise at Yakko's outburst, making a mental note to find out who spilled that news to Yakko and have them be introduced to Slappy and Minerva. The psychiatrist frowned, taking in the curling form of Yakko Warner, who once upon a time trusted and loved too easily much like his brother and sister before becoming this cracked toon.

One of the many things Scratchnsniff noticed about the siblings through all the years was that when they loved, they love with everything they had to offer. Yakko especially. They were affectionate and bubbly and ready to make friends 24/7. But years of disappointments, failed parties, lack of communication between their creator and deaths can take a toll on anyone. It had certainly taken a toll on Yakko if what right now was anything to go by.

Scratchnsniff breathed in," Yakko, I know you're scared. Your last experience with separation ended horribly. So you have every right to be so. Miss Honey's death left a scar that hasn't healed properly for so long. That woman was like a grandmother to you and here you have another woman who now fits the role as your mother", he said slowly.

Yakko blinked," I thought I was getting better", he murmured.

Scratchnsniff smiled," You are getting better. This is much better improvement from a few months ago", he said," You are opening up again, spending time with people outside the Looney Tunes and your siblings, you've welcomed Ms Alleycat into your life! From my view, you're almost there, this was just a tiny stumble but knowing you, you'll get back up again", he said gently.

Yakko smiled," Thanks Scratchy", he said gratefully.

" Now I would suggest you speak with Ms Alleycat about your feelings with her departure", Scratchnsniff said," It's best to be open with her now".

Yakko nodded, though Scratchnsniff could tell the boy really wasn't going to talk to his nanny about this. Sighing, he spoke up again.

" Can I call Wakko and Dot back in?", Scratchnsniff asked," You ready for them", he asked.

Yakko nodded before Scratchnsniff called them inside, the two younger siblings zipping over to their eldest brother and taking a seat on either of his sides.

" Now if I recall, you three were having nightmare problems, yah", Scratchnsniff said nervously as he eyed the bottles of pills behind him.

" Yeah, they get worse every night", Dot complained.

" And we're starting to get headaches from them", Yakko added.

" Well, I may have found a solution. I asked some of my old colleagues from the ToonTown hospital and they recommended these", Scratchnsniff said as he brought out the pill bottles, hoping the kids wouldn't notice his shaking hands.

The Warners took it gingerly and thanked the psychiatrist.

" So all we gotta do is take these before bed and our nightmare problem is solved", Wakko said scratching his head in confusion.

" Indeed"

" Almost seems too good to be true", Yakko said humming in a thoughtful manner," But anyways, thanks doc".

The door opened and Hello Nurse stepped into their view.

" HELLO NURSE!", Yakko and Wakko yelled.

Nurse sighed," I'm actually gonna miss that", she said shaking her head," The Warner's session is finished, doctor".

" Oh yes", Scratchnsniff said standing up," Well then, Warners, it seems like this is a temporary goodbye".

" We're gonna miss ya, Scratchy!", Wakko said hugging the doctor.

" But I'm gonna miss Miss Nurse most of all", Yakko said jumping up and running towards her before getting stopped by his sister.

" Nice try, romeo", Dot said," C'mon, let's get back to the tower. Bye Scratchy. Bye Miss Nurse. Have a safe trip to ToonTown".

" We will", Nurse said kindly," We'll see you three again soon".

" BYE!"

Scratchnsniff watched as they walked away and out the building. He saw their eyes lighting up when they found Ophelia standing there with a soft smile.

He felt his stomach drop at the memory of the pills. He might never be rid of this guilt.

He just hoped that when the Looney Tunes find out, they go at him without any mercy. For its what he deserved.

" I'm sorry Warners"

End of Chapter 37

* * *

 **I swear next chapter is gonna be fluffy and humor-filled. I'm starting to get tired of this constant angst**


	39. Chapter 38: Return to the Dollar Store

**A small short filler to separate everything. I'm having debates on whether or not I should start Ophelia's Creation day thing next chapter as Part 1. But that's not something y'all need to worry about. Just enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 38: Return to the Dollar Store

" This is absolutely ridiculous, Ophelia! RIDICULOUS!"

Dot looked at Ophelia sharply with an annoyed glare. The siblings and their nanny were out on the streets of Burbank. Ophelia had her arms folded and brow raised, unimpressed by the youngest's outburst and the pouts the boys were giving her.

" Yeah! Who accompanies somebody on a shopping trip for their own creation party", Yakko huffed.

Ophelia sighed," I can't just let you three walk around Burbank on your own", she reasoned.

The Warners had been very against her accompanying them on this short-notice shopping trip. Originally, the siblings were supposed to wait for Bugs to arrive but somewhere along the line, they got impatient.

" We're on a time-crunch nanny dearest", Dot said pulling out a cuckoo clock from her hammerspace," We can't wait on Bugs".

" Dot's right. We need to buy your party decorations and then threaten- I mean negotiate with our very special friend the baker downtown", Yakko said charmingly.

Ophelia frowned at the slip up but went on to ignore it. It was just the Warners being the Warners, she guessed.

" Cheer up, Ophelia", Wakko said clutching her hand," At least we're doing something besides destroying studio property or Plotz's new car".

" I would've preferred that over this", Ophelia muttered," And what do you three have against cars?".

" C'mon our grumpy mama bear. WE'VE GOT SHOPPING TO DO", Dot cheered.

Ophelia sighed in defeat. She had no idea why the Warners were so adamant on throwing her a creation day party. Not even Betty was ever this hyped about her creation day and the toonette had been her best friend for past of a century.

" Alright. You three have a list of things right?", Ophelia asked.

" Of course we do", Yakko said with a smile," Wakko, hand her list".

The middle Warner handed his nanny a scroll of paper. Ophelia's eyes widened as the paper rolled out, down towards her feet and then a little further.

" Uh hmph, okay. Not what I was expecting but... I was still kinda expecting", Ophelia said thoughtfully," How do you three plan to buy... all of this?".

" Like what we always do. Use Plotz's credit card", Yakko said flicking the card into existence before Ophelia snatched it out of his hand," Hey!".

" Not that I 'don't' don't approve of your methods of buying expensive items by using the account of a man I find personally unappealing but... don't these things have a limit?", Ophelia asked.

" You have a point there", Yakko said taking the card back," And if the failed order of that jacuzzi I wanted not pull through, that technically means we have reached its limit. Huh, who would've thought", he said gazing at it before pocketing it in his hammerspace.

" Looks like to me like we've hit a rough spot. No birthday party then", Ophelia said triumphantly.

" Maybe we should get you some glasses, our dear nanny. It's not over yet. We have a Plan B", Dot said tugging at Ophelia's hand as they walked on through the streets.

A man walking past had let out a small whistle as he glanced at Ophelia but fell straight into a portable hole while he wasn't looking where he was walking. A snicker from Yakko had said enough.

" Plan B for Bugs Bunny", Ophelia asked.

" More like Plan W for Wakko Warner", Yakko said as Wakko handed him back his portable hole," Plan D is where we get Bugs involved. But we won't be heading in that direction because I have faith in my little brother's skills. Wakko?".

" Yeah?", Wakko said turning to Yakko.

" What's the name of that store you bought the entire stock from back during filming?", Yakko asked.

" You mean Mike's Dollar Store?", Wakko said curiously.

" Uh huh. Wanna take a trip there and show off your skills, baby brother?", Yakko said with a grin.

Wakko returned the grin with one of his own," TO THE DOLLAR STORE!", he announced.

* * *

" Okay, I don't quite get this. Why a dollar store?", Ophelia asked as they walked into the large store.

" Because it's cheap and convenient. Plus it's a great callback to our old shorts from Animaniacs", Dot explained.

" Well more of a callback for Wakko since he went solo for that short", Yakko explained.

" You had your own solo shorts", Ophelia said surprised.

" Yep and one of them happens to be the Author's favourite", Wakko said proudly.

" I will never understand that girl's love for Potty Emergency", Yakko muttered exasperated.

" You're just jealous she liked 'Babblin' Bijou' and 'Potty Emergency' better than 'Sir Yaksalot' for that episode", Dot said snickering.

" Alright stop your bickering. The Author loves you three equally", Ophelia said rolling her eyes fondly," Now what's this skill Wakko has that Yakko's been throwing around until we got to the pagebreak".

Yakko smiled," There's no easy way to explain it so you'll just have to watch", he explained," The key is to make sure the cashier is a lazy bum of a teenager who's only here to get his parents off his back and has a low attention span. Bonus if he's been smoking pot five minutes ago and can't tell five from five hundred".

Ophelia blinked," We're not robbing the store, are we?", she asked.

" No no. We're not robbing the store. We're paying for our stuff. Heck, we'll even pay in cash", Yakko said confidently.

" Even if we did get everything on this ridiculous list, it still gonna look really pricey", Ophelia said skeptically.

" Hey, do you trust us?", Yakko asked.

" I do but what you're doing is making me question it", Ophelia said cringing.

Yakko smiled," Just relax. Wakko's got this. Now the one benefit of you being here is that you get to pick out what colour and style you want the item to be", he said.

" What if I don't want anything?", Ophelia said stubbornly.

" Then we leave the girly decision making to Dot. But don't blame me when your party is overflowed with the colour pink", Yakko replied.

Dot huffed," Have ye no faith in me, big brother?", she asked.

" Yes", Yakko replied bluntly.

Ophelia sighed," Why are you three so adamant on me having a party anyway? I know you love parties but even Bugs says this is a bit much for you", she asked.

" 'Cause it's not just a creation party. It's your goodbye party from us", Wakko explained.

" My Goodbye Party?", Ophelia said confused.

" You're leaving for ToonTown after your birthday", Dot said," We thought this would be a great excuse for a grand goodbye", she added.

Ophelia tilted her head," You three do know I'm coming back, right?", she said softly.

" Of course we do", the Warners said simultaneously, though Yakko's sounded much weaker than his siblings.

" Then there really is no reason for a party", Ophelia replied.

" Except for the fact it's your creation day", Dot said.

" There's that too but I already said I didn't want to celebrate it", Ophelia said.

" Can't we just do this for you to show our love and appreciation?", Yakko asked.

Ophelia's lips parted as if she were about to argue but opted against it. She merely smiled and slipped a small little smile onto her face.

" Fine, have it your way", Ophelia said exasperated in a fond way," Those rose banners look cute".

Dot grinned," I knew you'd see things our way!", she said happily," Now we need something to go with those banners...".

* * *

" Alright sibs, it seems we got everything on the list!", Yakko said voice dripping with satisfaction.

The cart was filled with different supplies, to the point where it created a near toppling tower. Ophelia eyed everything as it swayed precariously.

" I still don't know how we're going to afford all of this", Ophelia said trying to glare at the top of the mountain of things.

" That's why we said: we'll leave it to Wakko", Yakko said grinning," You've never really seen Wakko in action. This'll be a great taste for you to imagine what our cartoons were kinda like", he explained.

" And you're sure this will work?", Ophelia asked.

" This isn't the first time we've done it", Dot said quickly.

" Exactly. So Wakko, time to do your thing", Yakko said as Wakko straightened up and headed over to the cashier.

Wakko eyed the cashier before him. It was older teen, face covered badly with acne and bags were evident under his red eyes. A cigarette dangled from his mouth dangerously, the butts falling onto his pants, burning wholes through them. The teen made no reaction of the ruining of his pants.

' Definitely stoned', Wakko thought in a small amount of disappointment. But alas, at least this would work in his favour.

" S'cuse me?", Wakko said cheerfully as he gazed up at the teen.

The teen's eyes moved down to stare at Wakko," Can I 'elp you?", he asked.

Wakko smiled innocently up at the unwitting teen cashier, looking as if he were not about to stir up a lot of trouble.

" Everything in this store costs a dollar, right?", he asked blinking innocently.

* * *

Ophelia blinked in amazement as she stared at the Warners who had piles and piles of bags in a little red wagon as they walked through the streets of Burbank, passing by several surprised and envious humans.

It had been ten minutes since they left the store and Ophelia had yet to speak again after the whole ordeal.

Then a small giggle escaped their nanny's lips.

" Did we seriously just buy everything for a dollar?", Ophelia said shocked but amused.

" Yep! That's our Wakko", Dot said proudly.

" Well, the first time I did it, it was accidental", Wakko said embarrassed.

" But you still did something that sent Uncle Daffy losing his breath for ten minutes straight, so it was pretty spectacular, baby brother", Yakko said as he affectionately ruffled his brother's hair under his cap.

" Must've done Bugs proud that day, huh", Ophelia said cheekily.

" I did everyone proud. But mostly Uncle Daffy and Foghorn. They take me shopping once in a while because of it" Wakko said happily," They were really impressed".

" And I'm extremely impressed as well", Ophelia said placing a small kiss on Wakko's forehead," This reminds me of someone I used to work with. His name was Chuckles. Chuckles the Hyena. Swell guy. He always 'knew a guy' who could get him free stuff or things on sale. Chuckles would drop by some days with some brand spanking trinket and all we could get outta him was that ' he knew a guy!'", she said laughing fondly.

" He does sound pretty swell. And... someone I could get along with! Where is he now?", Yakko asked.

" Six feet under in ToonTown's cemetery", Ophelia said quietly," He died back in the Thinner War", she added.

Wakko frowned," We're sorry", he said sadly.

Ophelia sent him a small smile," It's fine, sweetie", she said reassuringly," He died helping innocent people. And that's the best way any toon like him would want to go", she said fondly.

" Do you miss him?", Dot asked.

" Yes but not as much. He was one of the few friends I had from my studio. He made very happy and comfortable. Plus he and Bugs got along swimmingly... extremely swimmingly... hilariously swimmingly", she said chuckling," Oh he and Bugs were a zany nightmare together", she added with a small laugh.

" Sounds like they were friends to me", Yakko said smiling.

" They probably hung out even if I wasn't around. I wouldn't be surprised. They had one core thing in common and that was they liked messing with Trickster... a lot", Ophelia said giggling," Oh the incidents and the threats that occurred afterwards...".

They reached the studio and casually walked towards the water tower. Ophelia eyed the tower of things again and spoke up.

" Y'know, I was never really excited for my creation day. But seeing everything that we've bought I may... or may not... feel just a tad bit excited for it", Ophelia admitted.

The ear-piercing squeal Dot had let out had surprised Ophelia, along with the crushing hugs the siblings wrapped her in.

" We knew you'd come around!", Dot said excitedly," C'mon, let's get this decorating thing started! We can have Bugs sort out the cake! This is gonna be the best creation day party EVER!", she squealed.

" ... And there goes my hearing", Ophelia said but smiled nonetheless," And while we do that. Let me tell you three the story of how Bugs and Chuckles decided Trickster would look better with hot pink fur...".

End of Chapter 38

* * *

 **In case I don't get part 1 out by Wednesday (and let's face it, I probably won't). I just wanted to say Happy (Almost) New Year everybody. And may your new year treat you hopefully, slightly better than the previous year. Have a good day/night everyone!**


End file.
